The Reincarnation of Miko Midoriko
by Amaterasu1969
Summary: Naraku has grown stronger and has allied himself with the last member of the Hyouga family. Kikyou has weakened and is dying. They must find the reincarnation of Midoriko in order to defeat Naraku. But who is Midoriko's reincarnation? InuKag MirSan SessOC
1. Kikyou's Revelation

_**Another story! I just cannot resist!**_

_**Summary**__**: The battle with Naraku has worsened. The only thing keeping Naraku back is Kikyou; but Kikyou is weakening. Now, they must find the reincarnation of Miko Midoriko in order to defeat Naraku. But who is Midoriko's reincarnation? Is it Kagome, whose spiritual powers are so similar to Midoriko's? Is it Sango whom Kirara, Midoriko's beloved companion, trusts the most? Or is it the new girl from America?**_

_**I do not own the show! But how I wish I did!**_

_**Chapter one: Kikyou's Revelation **_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome Higurashi watched in horror as Inuyasha was pinned to the ground by Naraku's tentacles. Naraku was chuckling evilly; a manic glint in his eyes. The young miko was faring no better than her companions, Sango and Miroku, who had both received cuts and bruises from Naraku. Shippou was unconscious while he was lying on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. She notched an arrow to her bow and released it; the arrow sped towards Naraku. It was useless due to the barrier that Naraku had created.

A white blur charged at Naraku's barrier; Sesshoumaru, too, proved useless when it came to dealing with barriers. Sesshoumaru himself looked tired and exhausted although is stoic face didn't show it. The sleeves of his haori were torn and the spiked armor at his chest was destroyed.

_Even Sesshoumaru can do nothing against him!_ Kagome thought.

Naraku laughed at them. "Sesshoumaru-sama…you should thank me; I'm about to obliterate the stain on your bloodline."

Inuayasha tried clawing Naraku with his claws but to no avail; the inu hanyou was tired and beat.

Naraku laughed. "All of you shall perish on this battlefield…Inuyasha, you're first!" So saying, he plunged a tentacle at Inuyasha; the hanyou gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared as Naraku's tentacles plunged towards Inuyasha. Suddenly, his delicate ears picked up the sound of an arrow being released from the string; at first he thought that it was Kagome and in his opinion, her arrow would be useless since it was weak…

This arrow was different.

It had come out of the forest, it was alight with strong spiritual power; it was not Kagome's. Sesshoumaru watched as the arrow sped unerringly towards Naraku's barrier. The hanyou's tentacles had stopped and he turned his attention away from Inuyasha towards the arrow headed towards him. Naraku's eyes widened as the arrow easily destroyed his barrier as if it were made of spider webs…

Light flashed as the arrow made contact with the barrier. The light intensified and Naraku was obliged to let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickl scrambled to his feet and picked up his fallen Tessaiga. He looked up as did his companions and his brother. The light slowly faded away and Kikyou was standing before Naraku, her hair blowing softly in the breeze.

Sesshoumaru eyed the priestess Kikyou; among all priestesses, she was the only one whom he had acknowledged as strong and tonight, she certainly proved that she was.

"Kikyou," Naraku said; he was hovering in the air without his barrier. "Come to join your own funeral?"

"Naraku…We both know whose funeral this is," the priestess replied calmly as she notched another arrow to her bow. Sango and Miroku watched with baited breath as Kikyou pointed her bow towards Naraku.

Kagome looked at Kikyou then at Inuyasha. The hanyou was throwing furtive glances at Naraku then at Kikyou. Kagome knew that he wanted to protect Kikyou…but right now, it seemed as if Kikyou was the one doing the protecting…

"Die!" Kikyou released her arrow and it sped towards Naraku. As the light faded away, the only thing that remained of Naraku was his face in his barrier.

"Curse you…Kikyou!" Naraku vanished in a cloud of miasma. There was stillness in the clearing which was broken only by Sesshoumaru as the demon lord took his leave.

Kikyou suddenly swayed. The priestess dropped her bow and arrows as she fell to the ground. Inuyasha quickly caught her and Kagome told herself that now was not the time for one of her little episodes.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha said. "Are you alright?"

Sango and Miroku glanced automatically at Kagome; the young priestess's face showed no emotion and Sango wondered is she had decided to clone Sesshoumaru's attitude.

"I am fine, Inuyasha," Kikyou said in a soft voice. She carefully stood up but fell back into Inuyasha's arms.

"There's something wrong with you," the hanyou insisted.

Kikyou looked up at him, her eyes almost as expressionless as Sesshoumaru's. "Can you not smell it…Inuyasha…?" Kikyou asked. There was a funny tone in her voice that made Kagome forget her stupor.

"Smell what?" the hanyou asked, slightly perplexed.

There was now a funny look in Kikyou's eyes…a look that almost made her look manic. "Can you not smell that I am…deteriorating…?"

There was a silence in the clearing; a silence that chilled the bone as Kikyou said her words. "What do you mean 'deteriorating'?" Inuayasha finally asked as Kikyou leaned against his bended knee.

The undead priestess looked up at the sky; the stars seemed to grow dimmer for her. "Do you remember when Naraku tried to kill me at Mt. Hakurei?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Of course…Kagome purified the miasma that was eating you away."

Kikyou stared at Kagome who quickly looked down at the ground. "True," Kikyou muttered. "However…Naraku is clever. He had it all planned out from the beginning…When he plunged his tentacles into me…He did so not to simply just wound me but to…"

"To what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and the others seemed to have been forgotten.

"To make sure that I die…" Kikyou said calmly.

Inuyasha was confused. "What do you mean…?"

"He injected me with his bones…" Kikyou said softly. The idea seemed to have disgusted her since she frowned.

"His bones?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…his bones," Kikyou replied calmly. "His bones that are within me cannot be purified without ending my own life. Naraku and I have become one…Through his bones. His bones within me are creating miasma even as we speak."

"But that means…"

"I am dying," Kikyou said calmly as she looked up into the sky. Her words chilled the air and made Kagome and the others stare at Kikyou. She was dying…?

"But…You can't die!" Inuyasha practically shouted at her. Then, forgetting that everyone including Kagome was present, the hanyou pulled Kikyou to him in an embrace. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned away from the sight. The young priestess walked towards the unconscious Shipppou and carried him in her arms.

"You're not gonna die, Kikyou!" Inuyasha said. To Kikyou, Inuyasha suddenly seemed like a little boy who wouldn't accept reality…

Who wouldn't accept what was to come…

"I am going to die and there is nothing you can do about it," Kikyou said softly. She stood up and looked down at Inuyasha, whose face was completely hidden in shadow.

"When I die," Kikyou said calmly. "Naraku won't hold back. He will seek out the last shard with ravenous hunger…He won't hesitate to attack you all."

Sango and Miroku looked at Kikyou. "What do you propose we do when you die?" Miroku asked.

Kikyou looked up at the sky for a long moment before she answered the question. "Before I die," she said softly, "I want you to find the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko."

"Midoriko?" Sango asked. "How can she have a reincarnation? I thought her soul was sealed up within the jewel."

"There is a part of Midoriko's soul that was not sealed away," Kikyou said calmly. She turned to Inuyasha then said, "That is my last request of you…Bring me Midoriko's reincarnation."

"Last request, huh?" Inuyasha said as he stood up. "You're not going to die, Kikyou…I'll find a way to save you."

Kikyou frowned at him. "Oh? So you are denying me my last request? Do not find a way for me to prolong my life…I am dead. Find and bring me Midoriko's reincarnation." With that, Kikyou left the clearing accompanied by her soul collectors.

Silence settled in the clearing once more.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Look at poor Kagome," Sango said quietly. The group had decided to camp in the clearing and Kagome was staying away from them all. Her head was leaning on her knees and Sango could tell that it would be a long time before the priestess would talk to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha himself was equally silent. The revelation that Kikyou was dying chilled his bones and hardened his heart. Once more, Kikyou's life was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it…

Presently, Inuyasha felt the eyes of his companions on him. The hanyou looked up at them. "What?" he asked in a tone which clearly suggested that he could care less.

Sango hesitated. "Um…Aren't you going to talk to Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; her head was bowed and her aura held such a high degree of sadness. _Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought. _She's hurting again…All because of me…_

"You should talk to her," Miroku said. "Then when you two have made up, we can talk about more important matters."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Like the reincarnation of Midoriko, for instance."

Inuyasha hesitated but he stood up, nonetheless. He carefully approached Kagome and sat in front of her. The young priestess looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly red.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said not knowing where to begin. "Are you…okay…?"

"I'm fine." Her tone indicated that she was not.

"You're not fine!" Inuyasha insisted. "You've been crying!"

_Geez,_ Sango thought, _what a great way to comfort someone…_

"I told you, I'm fine, Inuyasha," Kagome insisted her tone melancholic.

"Why were you crying?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome suddenly gave him a death glare and the hanyou flinched. "What is the matter with you?!" Kagome snapped. "I told you I'm fine! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Why are you being all moody on me, huh?" the hanyou demanded. Sango began counting backwards. 3…2…1…

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kagome stood up. She walked towards the rest of the group.

"Sango, can I please borrow Kirara?" her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Of course, Kagome." Kirara transformed and carrying Kagome on her back flew off.

"You did it again," Shippou said to the inu hanyou who had managed to extract himself from the hole. A second later, loud bonk was heard throughout the forest.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi greeted Kagome as she walked into school the following day. Kagome gave them a weak smile and returned their greeting. Inuyasha hadn't come for her and the miko doubted that he would.

"Uh-oh," Eri said. "When you see that look on Kagome's face, it means she and Inuyasha have been fighting."

The three girls looked at each other. When they had met Inuyasha, they thought that he wasn't really the type to start a fight with Kagome.

"Did something happen between you and your boyfriend again?" Eri asked.

Kagome looked at them. "How could you tell?"

"Your face has anguish written all over it," Yuka pointed out. "What did he do this time?"

Kagome didn't answer. "Does it have something to do with ex-girlfriend?" Eri put in. Kagome raised her eyes once and nodded.

"I knew it!" Ayumi said, punching the air in triumph.

"Ayumi!" Eri reprimanded.

"Sorry."

The girls turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan," Ayumi said. "Take us to his ex-girlfriend and we'll lecture her about taking away boyfriends."

Kagome gave them all a weak smile. "Thanks…but Kikyou's not really the one chasing after Inuyasha…He is chasing after her…"

Her friends' eyes widened. "What?! He's chasing after her?" Eri exclaimed.

"In front of you?" Ayumi sounded scandalized.

"Her name is Kikyou? I think it's nice!" Yuka said. Eri nudged her in the ribs.

"It's okay, though," Kagome said, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean it's okay?" Her friends asked.

"Kikyou," Kagome said, looking up at them, "is dying…"

Her friends were silent. Presently Ayumi, in hopes of prying the topic away from something so depressing, pointed to a limo which had just pulled up at the school gate. "Wow! Who is in there?"

They were not the only ones who were watching; a couple of the students had stopped doing what they had been doing just to see who would come of the car.

Presently, the door opened and a young woman with silky brown hair and icy blue eyes stepped out of the car. Kagome and her friends watched as the girl walked towards the school building hesitating as if afraid to go inside. The girl went into the school and Kagome and her friends looked at each other.

"She must be a new student," Eri put in. Yuka and Ayumi nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wonder who she is where she's from," Kagome said the four of them walked into the building.

The young woman whom Kagome and her friends had seen earlier had stopped outside one of the classrooms; her blue eyes were intently examining the classroom door as if she were enthralled by it.

Clara Rose sighed as she looked up at the door. Why on earth didn't she bother to fight her dictator mother when the latter had suggested that she continue her studies in Japan? The young woman heard the melodic chime of the bell and no sooner had she heard it when she saw four students hurrying in her direction.

"Oh no," one of them said with worry. "Mrs. Kurichi is gonna kill us if we're late for history!"

"Don't worry, Ayumi, she's always late!" The four girls giggled and Clara guessed that they were headed to the room she had been assigned to as well. The four girls caught sight of her and gave her a curious glance. The three of them quickly headed into the classroom but one of them, a girl with raven hair and brown eyes remained behind.

"Um, hi," the girl said timidly.

Clara managed a weak smile. "Hi."

"Aren't you coming in?" the girl asked. "If Mrs. Kurichi finds a single student out of the room, she'll go nuts."

Clara managed to give the girl a more confident smile. "It's just that…I'm a bit nervous…I'm new and all."

"So what's your name?" the brown-eyed girl inquired. "And could I ask where you're from?"

"My name is Clara and I'm from the States," the young woman replied timidly.

"My name is Kagome, by the way," the girl said. Suddenly, a woman headed towards them. Her hair was held in a tight bun over head and her brown eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Uh-oh," Kagome said. She grabbed Clara's hand and dragged her into the classroom.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"That day went well, in my opinion," Clara said as she and Kagome walked out of the school. During the day, the girls had gotten to know each other. Kagome had learned that Clara was an only child and that mother was once one of the world's top models who left her career and ended up marrying a rich CEO, Clara's father. Her father had passed away and Kagome had told Clara about her own father who had died in an accident. When Clara's father had passed away, her mother became the CEO of the company.

"Everyone thought you didn't know how to speak Japanese!" Kagome said with amusement.

Clara smiled. "When you have the kind of mother that I have, it's a must that you speak at least five languages."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Five languages! What languages can you speak?"

"Well…Japanese, Mandarin, Spanish and French," Clara said promptly.

Kagome blinked. "You said five!"

"English too. I used that same reason with my mother. She wasn't pleased," Clara said. There was a look of annoyance and sadness in her eyes. Kagome immediately deduced that Clara and her mother didn't get along very well.

A black limo pulled up in front of the school gate and Clara frowned. "She thinks I can't walk home! I hate riding in that! I'd rather walk," Clara said. She sighed then turned to Kagome. "I gotta run, Kagome, Adolfa Hitler awaits."

Kagome nodded sympathetically then watched as Clara ran off.

"Kagome-chan!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi called out as they reached the miko.

"You've been friendly to her," Ayumi said. "What's she like?"

"She's rich but she'd rather be poor and happy than be rich and sad," Kagome said as she watched the limo go.

"She's gotta be off her rocker," Eri said. "I mean, she comes to school in a limo!"

Kagome frowned at Eri. "Wealth can't bring you happiness."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"How was school?" Clara's mother, Aexis asked over dinner. The dining hall was a luxurious room with a marble fireplace which had been lit. Like her daughter, Clara's mother had blue eyes but they were not the same icy shade as those of Clara's and her was golden blonde rather than silky brown.

"Good."

"I heard that you a made a friend," her mother said calmly. "What's she like?"

Clara looked up at her mother. "Kind."

Clara pushed the bits of lettuce leaves of her Caesar salad around her plate and asked, "Could we go around Japan?"

Her mother looked at her. "We can't. I am supervising the construction of the new branch of AdvanTech that they are putting up in Tokyo…That's the reason why we are here in the first place, also so that you can improve your grades. They are high but not high enough."

"Why are _you_ doing the supervising? Isn't your position a little too high?" Clara asked somewhat mockingly. She was hurt that her mother denied her request…again.

"You can't trust others," her mother said, taking a sip of her iced tea. "Besides, I'm trying to make good connections in Tokyo."

Clara looked at her mother. The young woman pushed her plate away and said, "I'm done."

Instead of hearing the usual motherly phrase such as, "You haven't eaten enough, dear," her mother said, "Very well; now go do your homework. Do you need a tutor?"

Clara frowned. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

Clara left the dining room and ran into the maid, Tinette. "My, my, it seems that you're mother has displeased you again," the helper commented. Clara ignored her and climbed stairs to her room. She flicked on the lights which illuminated her white and gold room. The young woman sighed and flopped down on her half-canopy bed. She stared at the canopy and frowned. She'd give anything to swap lives with Kagome…

She rolled over and from a side table drawer, she took out a small velvet box. From within the box, she took out a beautiful locket. It was made of pure gold and it was studded with a crescent moon shaped diamond in the center. She flicked it open and a sweet tune emanated from within it. It had been her mother's gift to her on her fifteenth birthday…the day before her father had died…

Clara sighed and allowed the sweet music to carry her to a land of dreams…

_I see Cherry Blossoms…_

_The sweet scent of the blossoms filled her senses as the petals swirled around her…_

_Beyond the blowing blossoms, she saw a woman. She was very beautiful and the armor that she wore didn't make her look the least bit masculine…_

_The woman placed a hand over her heart and a bright purple light flashed in her hand. She held out her hand to Clara where something small and round was glowing…_

_The ball shot out of the woman's hand and Clara felt it pierce her chest as it burrowed into her heart…_

Clara woke and didn't remember the dream at all.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**End of chapter.**

**What do you think of this one?**

**Please review!**


	2. Takeshi

_**A new chapter waits!**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha, but I can dream, can't I?**_

_**Chapter Two: Takeshi **_

* * *

Kagome rolled over in bed and stared at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Five A.M. The young priestess sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She had woken up at a quarter to five and couldn't fall back to sleep. She had been thinking about Inuyasha. Usually, he would have come for her, but this time, it seemed as if the hanyou was now fed up.

_They're probably looking for Midoriko's reincarnation, _Kagome thought as she continued to stare at the ceiling. _They're doing exactly what Kikyou told them to do…I guess Inuyasha is more likely to listen to Kikyou than to me…_

An image of Inuyasha embracing Kikyou flashed in the girl's mind. She sighed and rolled over in bed.

_Guess I'll always be second to her…_

* * *

"Shouldn't you go see Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. It wasn't the cool dawn air that had kept Sango and the others awake, it was the thought of what Kagome was probably going through.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked. "_She's_ the one who left, not me."

"Still," it was Miroku this time. "She looked very sad when she left."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at that.

"She's probably depressed," Sango said with a sigh. Miroku and Shippou looked at her and winked. They usually said bad things that happened to Kagome whenever she and Inuyasha fought in order to provoke the hanyou to go see whether or not Kagome was okay.

Shippou looked up at the stars. "I could swear she was crying…"

"Hmm…" Inuyasha sounded agitated.

"You know, she's probably so sad that she-" Sango began but was cut short when Inuyasha, having had enough, stood up and glared at them.

"Will you guys quit it?!" the hanyou snapped.

"Quit what?" Shippou asked innocently. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"That! What you always do when Kagome and I fight!" the hanyou crossed his arms and glared at them. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and sighed. "Fine, when the sun rises, I'll go and apologize…Even if I didn't anything wrong."

* * *

The school bells chimed merrily as Clara walked up to the school. The young woman was grinning to herself. She had managed to persuade her driver to let her walk to school and not tell her mother.

_Now all I have to do is find out how to deal with Adolfa Hitler the moment she finds out, _Clara thought with certain amusement.

"Hey, Clara!" three voices called out. Clara spun around. The three girls known as Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were headed towards her.

"Hi," the young woman said with a cheery wave. "It's Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, right?"

The three girls nodded. "We just wanted to know how you're getting on," Eri said.

"I think…I'm doing fine, I guess."

"Made any new friends yet?" Ayumi inquired.

"Er…Kagome, I guess, and, if I may, you three."

Eri smiled. "Of course we can be your friends."

"Speaking of which," Clara said, looking around. "Is Kagome here already?"

Ayumi looked thoughtful. "No…She's tardy sometimes…But…Hey! There's the bell! We should get going, Clara-chan."

Clara smiled at them. "You guys go on ahead; I think I'll wait for Kagome."

"Are you sure?" Ayumi asked with a comedic look of worry on her face. "You know Mrs. Kurichi's temper regarding tardiness."

"I think I'll chance it."

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka walked into the school building. "Don't you think that Clara seems a bit…stand-offish to you?" Eri asked.

"She is a bit cold," Ayumi agreed.

"She probably hasn't gotten used to Japan yet," Yuka put in.

Clara continued staring out the gate, waiting for Kagome. The young woman sighed and looked up at the sky. She suddenly felt something vibrating inside her pocket. Clara pulled out her Blackberry and looked at who was calling.

_Adolfa Hitler, _Clara thought with a groan. She sighed and made a quick debate with herself.

**Answer it.**

_I don't want to! She'll probably lecture me on walking since she probably found out that I walked to school._

**If you don't answer it, she's going to kill you.**

_Then she'll truly live up to her nickname._

**Please. What's the worst she could do to you?**

_Let's see…she'll ban me from ice skating for one thing. She'll probably take away my books next._

**Just answer it.**

Clara sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked timidly.

"Young Lady, where are you?!" her mother's voice sounded stern.

Clara inwardly groaned. "School…Where else would I be?"

"Why did you inform the driver to let you walk?" her mother asked, annoyance was clearly in her voice. Clara hesitated for a moment.

"I just wanted to use my lower limbs…It's such a waste if I can't use them, you see," Clara answered.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady! I give the best of everything and this is how you repay me? By disrespecting me? If it happens again, Clara, I will ban you from ice skating!" Her mother hung up the phone. Clara looked at her phone once then stowed it away. She became aware that someone was looking at her. Looking up, Clara saw that it was Kagome.

"Hey," Clara said weakly.

Kagome looked at her for a moment. "Erm…Your mom?"

Clara nodded with a sigh. "Adolfa Hitler strikes back."

"Why was she so upset?"

"Well," Clara began. "She's angry because I _walked_ to school."

Kagome blinked. In her mind, Clara was very lucky, but the something told the miko that the young woman before her and her mother did not really get along well. "We should get in now," Clara suddenly said. Kagome looked at her and her eyes widened.

"Uh-oh! Mrs. Kurichi is going to blow!" Kagome said. She and Clara began to run towards the building when Kagome heard someone call out, "Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome and Clara spun around. A strangely dressed boy with strange colored hair and eyes was running towards them.

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought with a groan. "What are you doing here?" the miko asked. She was so relieved to see him; she even forgot to be angry with him.

"I came to get you, of course!" the hanyou replied.

Clara looked curiously at Inuyasha then said, "A friend of yours, Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his attention to Clara and his eyes widened. "You…!" he said.

Clara blinked at him. "Me?"

"Your aura…" the hanyou began. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, sit!" the priestess said. Clara watched in amusement as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve of his haori and began dragging him off.

"See ya later, Clara!" Kagome said with a wave as she began to drag the strange boy off. Clara blinked as she watched them go.

_Who was he? _She thought. _He must have been Kagome's bad boy boyfriend…But why did he say something about my aura? Can he __**sense**__ my aura? Anyway, he seemed like a strange boy…_

Clara glanced at her watch. "Yikes!" she said out loud as she began running towards the history room.

* * *

Kagome dragged Inuyasha into an alley. There, the hanyou straightened up and glared at the priestess. "What was that for?!" the hanyou roared with fury.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kagome shouted back. In these shouting matches, Inuyasha was often times silenced by Kagome's screams. "Why on earth did you make that remark about Clara's aura?!"

"Would you shut your trap?" Inuyasha snapped. "Anyway, couldn't you_sense_ her aura?"

Kagome calmed down a bit. "What about it?"

"Well," Inuyasha said. "You couldn't probably sense it since most priestesses don't mind strong spiritual power…Since I'm a half-demon, I could sense it."

"What about her aura?" Kagome insisted.

"I'm gettin' there," the hanyou said. "Her aura was strong…I could sense the spiritual power coming from her…It's almost as strong as…"

"Strong as what?" the miko inquired. She was now curious to see whether or not if her friend, like her, was a priestess.

"Her aura…was similar to that of the Sacred Jewel when it was still whole and pure," Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Positive."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Could it be that Clara is Midoriko's reincarnation?" the miko finally asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment. "It is possible…We should ask Kikyou…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and realized his mistake. He and Kagome hadn't apologized to each other yet, and bringing up Kikyou would only make matters worse.

Kagome looked down at the ground. "When you ask her…can I…come with you?"

"Why?"

Kagome looked at him. "Clara is my friend…I think I should take full responsibility for her well-being if she gets dragged into the Feudal Era."

The hanyou nodded, glad that Kagome wasn't, in his opinion, upset.

* * *

Clara cautiously peeked around the door of the manor to make sure that the cost was clear. Finding no sign of her natural enemy, Hitler, the young woman carefully opened the door…

"Clara Rose!" a voice snapped. Clara inwardly groaned. Her mother had been hiding behind the door, waiting to ambush her prey.

"Good afternoon, Mama," Clara said in a dignified voice. "My…you're looking rather…dignified today."

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her. "The next time I find out that you have been defying rules behind my back, you are grounded."

Clara raised her eyebrows. "What did I do?" the young lady said mockingly. "Is there a rule which states that I can't use my limbs?"

Her mother's eyes became tiny little slits as she narrowed them at her daughter. "Go to your room right now."

Clara turned on her heel and started mumbling angrily under her breath.

* * *

Kagome tossed her first-aid kit into her backpack the very next day. She and Inuyasha had decided to head for the Feudal Era to inform Kikyou that they _may_ have found Midoriko's reincarnation. Kagome was slightly surprised as to why she couldn't sense that Clara had the same aura as the Shikon Jewel but the young miko had made a note to ask Kikyou just that the moment they found the undead priestess.

Kagome stuffed some shampoo into her backpack. Over the weeks, Sango had developed a great liking to shampoo, conditioner, soap and lotion. Kagome had decided to spoil her best friend by bringing her the occasional treats.

Inuyasha was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. "Hey, Kagome," the hanyou began.

"Eh?"

Inuyasha fiddled with the sleeve of his haori before he said, "Nothing."

Kagome gave him a curious look before she opened the door. She had informed her family that she was headed into the Feudal Era today.

There was an awkward silence as Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the well shrine. Once they were inside, Inuyasha finally said, "You're not mad…are you?"

"Mad…why should I be mad?"

"You know…about what happened the other day!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blinked. "Which part?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Sorry…I guess I have."

"You should at least say you're sorry."

"Why should I?"

Inuyasha raised his hands in frustration. "Never mind…Let's go!"

Kagome smiled in amusement as she and Inuyasha jumped into the well. Of course she knew. She just didn't want to bring the topic back up.

* * *

"Eh? Kagome's sick?" Clara asked Eri, Yuka and Ayumi the very next day at school.

"Yeah…we don't know why. But Kagome gets sick all the time," Yuka put in.

Clara looked thoughtful for a moment. Whenever she was deep in thought, her lovely blue eyes were always pensive and soulful. "We should go visit her," Clara said.

Ayumi shook her head. "It's usually something contagious…"

"What does she have?" Clara put in.

The three girls shrugged. "We don't know…but it's usually some sort of mysterious illness."

"Mysterious illness?"

The three girls nodded their heads in perfect unison.

Throughout the entire day, Clara had anticipated the time when the final bell would ring. She had made up her mind to go and visit Kagome. Thus, the young woman was heartily glad when the bell had rung. She ran out of the school building just as her black limo pulled up the school gate. Clara hesitated and remembered her mother's words.

She approached the limo and opened the door but didn't get in.

"Ms. Clara?" Jo, their driver, asked. "Come along, otherwise, you'll be late. And you know your mother's temper."

"Jo," Clara began. "Could you please go home and tell Adolfa Hitler that I'll be a little late?"

"Where on earth are you headed?"

"I'm off to visit a sick friend of mine," Clara said. "Please Jo!"

The driver sighed then nodded his head. Clara slammed the door closed and watched as the limo drove off. Smiling, she ran back into school to look for Eri, Yuka and Ayumi whom she found near the entrance, chattering away and giggling.

"Guys, could you tell me where Kagome lives?" the young ice skater asked.

"She lives in the Higurashi Shrine, not far from here," Eri said. "Um … three blocks away, I think."

"Thanks guys!"

* * *

Clara climbed up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. _Kagome's lucky,_ the young woman thought as she stared around the shrine grounds. _She gets to live in such a history filled place!_

The young woman found an old man sweeping leaves underneath a large tree. "Excuse me!" Clara said as she hurried over.

The old man looked at her. "A friend of Kagome's?" he asked.

Clara nodded. "Can I see her? I'm concerned about her."

The old man shook his head in a somewhat sorrowful way. "I'm sorry…Kagome is very ill…She…er…One minute she's laughing around all sunny and smiling, the next minute she's screaming in terror as if she was possessed by evil spirits!"

Clara's eyes widened. "Possessed?"

The old man nodded. "Yes! Now, you should get going, young lady…I have to place a couple of erm…sutras on Kagome!" With that, the old man hurriedly left.

Clara watched him go. "Possessed? Evil spirits? What is he talking about?" the young woman mused to herself. "Oh, I do hope Kagome is alright!"

Just as the young woman was about to leave, she saw someone beckoning to her from a smaller shrine at the farthest edge. Clara blinked. The man who was beckoning to her had golden brown hair and he was wearing a strange assortment of garments. Strange armor covered his shoulders and Clara could make out a sword strapped to his waist.

_Does he work in the shrine? _The young woman thought. She made her way over to him. "Er…were you calling me?" Clara asked in a somewhat hesitant manner.

The young man nodded his head. "My name is Takeshi."

"And why did you call me?" Clara asked.

Takeshi looked at her. His brown eyes seemed to look into her very soul…

"I have long since awaited your return…Priestess Midoriko."

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please review!**

**I'd like to thank these four for my first reviews for this story!**

**Thanks to: **

**Akari Neko-chan**

**Sarah and Lily**

**Bmangaka**

**Readerfreak10**


	3. Feudal Meetings

_**The rightful owner of Inuyasha would be Rumiko Takahashi. Bless her for making such a wonderful anime!**_

_**Chapter Three: Feudal Meetings**_

* * *

Clara stared at the young man before her and she blinked. "Who are you?" the young woman finally asked. "And why did you call me 'Midoriko'?" 

Takeshi tilted his head slightly. "I am your friend, Midoriko."

"My name isn't Midoriko! It's Clara!"

"Hmm…" Takeshi said. He looked her over. "Midoriko…the person whom you seek…Kagome Higurashi…"

"Do you know Kagome?" Clara asked. _Boy…Kagome sure knows a lot of strange people…_

"Kagome is neither ill nor possessed," Takeshi said softly. "She is not in this time period."

Clara blinked at him. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'she is not in this time period'?"

Takeshi stepped aside and the door to the well shrine slid open. Clara glimpsed to see what was in it. There were old steps that led to an equally old well.

"This well connects two time periods…the Present Era and the Feudal Era of Japan," Takeshi said softly. "Jump into the well, there you will find Kagome…and your destiny." He suddenly faded until he completely vanished into thin air.

"Was he a ghost?" Clara said aloud to no one in particular. "And what did he mean when he said that that well connects two time periods?"

Clara walked into the well shrine. It was dark inside and the steps that led to the well were rickety and creaked beneath her feet as she descended them. She approached the well and looked into it. It was completely dark and there seemed to be no trace of water within it.

"It's…a dry well," Clara mused to herself.

_Should I jump in? _the young woman thought. _Should I believe what that strange boy was telling me? Does this well really connect two Eras? Oh…it sounds so unbelievable…_

Clara gripped the edge of the well and continued to look into it. She bit her lip and jumped into the well. Clara expected to feel the impact of hitting the bottom, but instead, she was surrounded by strange blue light. The light faded away and she found herself at the bottom of the well. She stood up.

_That felt strange…_the young woman thought. She looked up. "Is anyone there?" she called out.

No answer.

Clara looked around to see if there was some way she could pull herself out of the well. She spotted a few vines growing on the walls of the well. The young woman grasped the vines and climbed out of the well. She looked around. She was in a clearing where thick, lush trees grew.

_Where am I? _she thought. _Is this…Japan's Feudal Era…?_

She walked into the forest and wondered which direction she should go. She sighed. Was Kagome truly here, in this place? She walked around the forest and found, to her dismay, that she was quite lost. _Great,_ she thought, _I'm lost!_

She sighed and began walking in the opposite direction of Kaede's village.

* * *

"So you're saying you've found her?" Kikyou asked softly. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome who had come to her to bring her this piece of news. "Are you sure that it's her?"

Kagome shrugged. "We're not so sure…Inuyasha said that her aura was similar to that of the Sacred Jewel…"

Kikyou looked at her. "Similar to the Sacred Jewel? Then why is it that you were not able to detect her presence?" the undead priestess asked.'

Kagome bit her lower lip. "That was why I came to see you with Inuyasha…I wanted to ask that question."

"Perhaps it's because the girl is a human and not a Sacred Jewel Shard. You are reincarnated to me…I was the guardian and keeper of the jewel…not of Midoriko. So perhaps that is the reason why couldn't sense her aura in the first place…But this girl…you found her in your world?"

Kagome nodded. "She's a friend of mine from the United States…her name is Clara."

"I see," Kikyou said softly. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Bring her to me…I want to meet her."

* * *

_Very good Clara, _the young woman thought sarcastically. _You've gotten yourself lost in this forest _

The young woman looked around. Everywhere she went she felt as if she were walking in circles. Sometimes, she felt as if there were hidden entities looking at her from behind, but when she turned to see if there was someone there, she found no one.

Through a gap in the trees, she saw a meadow. She smiled to herself. Maybe she would find someone there…

She walked into the meadow. The grass reached up to her knees and felt quite prickly. There was no one in the meadow.

She sighed. _Maybe I should try retracing my steps back to the well…_

She suddenly heard a slight rustle behind her that made her jump. Clara spun around and saw a little girl behind her. "Who…are you…?" Clara asked.

The little girl hesitated for a moment then took a step backwards. "I won't hurt you," Clara assured. The little girl was wearing a kimono and she didn't wear any slippers. Her big brown eyes continued to regard Clara with a look caution and curiosity.

"My name is Rin," the girl finally said. "And…who are you?"

"My name is Clara. Rin, can you tell me how I can find my way back to Tokyo?" Clara asked. Rin gave her a curious look.

"Tokyo? Is that where you live?" Rin asked. Clara nodded.

Rin shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't know that place."

_I must really be in Feudal Japan, _Clara thought. _This little girl doesn't even know where or what Tokyo is!_

"You're dressed like Kagome-sama," Rin remarked.

Clara looked at her. "You know who Kagome is?"

Rin nodded. "Kagome is the priestess who travels around with Lord Sesshoumaru's brother, Inuyasha."

"Could you tell me where Kagome is?" Clara asked hopefully. Again, Rin shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry…I can't. Inuyasha and Kagome travel around a lot," the little girl said simply.

Clara sighed. "I'm wasting my time here," she said under her breath. "Anyway, thanks for telling me, Rin."

Clara walked back into the forest after twenty or so paces, she sat down on a log and sighed. _I'm lost!_ The young woman said despairingly. _I shouldn't have come here in the first place! This is what I get for listening to the advice of a strange boy…_

Clara suddenly heard a high pitched scream. It came from the meadow…

"I'm sure that scream belonged to the little girl," Clara said. She quickly ran back to the meadow and found the little girl cornered by strange looking creatures. Clara didn't have time to wonder what they were, she ran towards the little girl.

"Get away from her!" the young woman shouted. The creatures that were closing in on the girl suddenly stopped. They turned towards her. Clara felt repulsed by their looks. The creatures looked at her for a moment then they flew away as if in fear.

"They…flew away…" Rin said as she looked at Clara and wondered what was it about her that made the demons scatter. Clara watched as the demons flew out of sight then she turned to Rin.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked as she helped Rin to her feet. The little girl nodded.

"How did you make them run away?" the little girl asked.

"I…don't know," Clara confessed. "What were those things anyway?"

"Demons," Rin said. Clara gave her a surprised look.

"Demons?" the young ice skater repeated in a shocked voice.

Rin nodded. "Haven't you seen a demon before?" Clara shook her head.

"Where I come from, we don't believe in demons…" Clara said softly.

There was a moment's pause. Rin looked around Clara and said brightly, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Clara spun around. There was a man walking towards them. He had long silvery hair, but despite that, Clara didn't think that is made him look like a woman; his bangs parted neatly in the middle to reveal a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead; he had golden eyes and there two maroon stripes on each cheek; he wore strange armor and there two swords strapped to his waist.

Rin ran past Clara and ran up to her lord. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and after making sure that she was not injured in the slightest, he turned his attention to the young woman who had apparently saved Rin. Her eyes were a strange blue color; he had never seen a human with blue eyes.

"What are you?" he asked indifferently. He had seen how the demons fled at the mere sight of the girl and he wanted to know why.

Clara blinked at him. "W-what?" she asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. Now he knew why the demons fled, he could sense her strong spiritual powers; they were the strongest he had felt so far.

Curiosity satisfied, the demon lord turned his back on her and began walking away, but Rin said, "Just a moment, Lord Sesshoumaru." He glanced behind at Rin who had run back to the girl.

"Thanks for saving me, Lady Clara," Rin said with a grateful smile.

Clara returned her smile. "I didn't really save you…Those demons, as you call them, ran off, remember?"

Rin giggled then ran back to Sesshoumaru.

"Get away from Clara, Sesshoumaru!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted. A moment later, the strange boy called Inuyasha burst from the trees, Kagome on his back.

"Kagome…?" Clara said.

"Clara!" Kagome shouted. She ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. Clara nodded.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said. "If you harmed the girl, I'll cut off your head!"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at him and said, "Harm the girl? She does not interest me."

"Then what are you doing here? This no coincidence meeting you here," Inuyasha said.

"Hn." Was all his brother said as he walked past Inuyasha, Rin following him close behind him. Inuyasha glared at his brother's retreating back before walking towards Kagome and her friend.

"Did that idiot harm you?" he asked Clara.

Clara shook her head. "No…You're that boy Inuyasha, right?" The hanyou nodded.

"Kagome…what is this place?" Clara finally asked the question that had preoccupied her mind.

"This is the Feudal Era of Japan," Kagome said. "I guess you came here through the well?"

Clara nodded. "But…how did you know about the well?" Kagome asked curiously.

"A boy named Takeshi told me about it," Clara answered.

Kagome gave Clara a curious look. "Did the boy look like he came from the Modern Era or the Feudal Era?" the priestess asked. She was afraid that someone from the present knew about her secret.

"Feudal," Clara said.

Kagome's eyebrows met in the middle. "That's strange," the priestess murmured. "I thought only Inuyasha and I could travel through the well in the first place…"

At the sound of Inuyasha's name, Clara looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What are you anyway? You resemble that guy, Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha's a half dog demon," Kagome answered. "That guy, Sesshoumaru, he's a full dog demon and he's Inuyasha's elder brother."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha automatically corrected her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As you can see, they don't get along well."

"Why are you here in the first place, Kagome?" Clara inquired as they began walking out of the meadow.

"It's a really long story," Kagome said. As they walked, Kagome told Clara how she had ended up in the Feudal Era, about Sango and the others and about their quest for the Sacred Jewel Shards as well as Naraku. "Anyway," Kagome went on. "Why were _you_ in the meadow with Sesshoumaru and Rin?"

"That little girl, Rin, right? She was being attacked by demons…when I came to help her, the demons ran off," Clara said simply.

"There's no doubt about it, then," Inuyasha said ruefully. "You _are_ Midoriko's reincarnation."

"That's what Takeshi called me," Clara said as she remembered. "He called me Midoriko. He also said he was a friend of Midoriko's…who is this Midoriko person?"

"She was the most powerful priestess yet," Kagome said. "She was the one who created the Sacred Jewel. She was so powerful that demons fled at the mere sight of her…but she was killed, eventually, by demons that possessed a man who in turn, lusted after Midoriko. The fight lasted for a long time and, seeing that she was about to loose, Midoriko used her powers to take the soul of the demon as well her own soul. The two souls are locked away in the Sacred Jewel in an endless battle of good against evil."

Clara shook her head. "If her soul was sealed away…then why am I her reincarnation?"

"Kikyou thinks that Midoriko's soul wasn't completely sealed away," Kagome said.

Clara looked at her. "Who's Kikyou?"

"She's the person to whom we're taking you," Inuyasha answered.

"That can wait, Inuyasha," Kagome said peevishly. "It's almost sunset, besides, Clara's probably tired…we should take her to Kaede's first."

As they left the forest, they didn't notice Takeshi who was hidden behind a few trees. "You're destiny and my own unfolds slowly…Midoriko," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome and the others entered a village. "This is Kaede's village," Kagome announced. 

"Gee," Clara said as she glanced at the people dressed in the traditional clothing of the time; she also looked at the huts of the people. "It's so…rural looking."

"Of course," Kagome said. "This is five hundred years in the past."

They crossed a bridge over a tiny creek that separated a lone hut from the others. Kagome ushered Clara inside and the young lady looked at the startled faces of those who were present. There was a man who looked like a monk, a young child with a bushy tail and red hair, a young woman who was holding a two-tailed cat in her arms and an old woman with an eye patch over her eye.

"Guys, this is Clara, a friend of mine who happens to be the person we're looking for," Kagome said cheerfully as Inuyasha walked in.

"You mean she's Midoriko's reincarnation?" the girl with the two tailed cat said.

Kagome nodded. "Judging from her clothing, she comes from the same time as ye Kagome?" Kaede asked to which Kagome nodded.

"By the way," Kagome said. "The monk is Miroku, the kid with the orange hair and bushy tail is Shippou, the girl with the two-tailed cat named Kirara is Sango and the priestess with the eye patch is Kaede."

"Nice to meet you all," Clara said somewhat hesitantly. The young woman was shy when it came to meeting new people.

"So you're Midoriko's reincarnation!" the monk called Miroku said. He walked up to her and held her hands in his. Clara blinked at him.

"Miss Clara, would you like to bear my children? It's the opportunity that comes but once in a lifetime!" the monk said in a tone as if he were advertising a product.

"What was that, monk?" a voice growled. The girl named Sango stood behind Miroku, hell was written in her eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment," Sango said as she grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him out of the hut.

"Sango, I couldn't help myself!" Miroku said as Sango dragged him out without mercy.

Clara looked at them for a moment. "That guy is a monk?" Clara asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Eh…That was just Miroku's way of saying 'hi' to girls," Kagome said. "So…Clara are you going to stay and meet Kikyou?"

Clara didn't answer her immediately. She thought of her mother's reaction if she found out that her daughter went missing for one night.

"Sure, I'll stay," Clara said. "But only until I meet this Kikyou person…Adolfa Hitler will blow when she finds out that I'm missing."

Kagome nodded. "Who's Adolfa Hitler?" Inuyasha asked. Just then Miroku came in. There were scratch marks on his face and an indication that someone had hit him on the head…hard.

Sango came in looking cheerful. "So who's up for dinner?" the taijiya asked.

* * *

"So that girl is Midoriko's reincarnation," Naraku said softly as he watched the events unfolding in Kanna's mirror. Hakudoshi and Kagura looked at the mirror. 

"She doesn't seem like much," Kagura said.

"Don't underestimate her, Kagura," Hakudoshi said softly. "After all, Kagome herself has proven to be powerful and you saw what happened when we underestimated her…Akago failed to make her a slave of Naraku."

Naraku was still looking at the mirror. "I'll have the pleasure of meeting you very soon," Naraku said softly.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please review! Reviews encourage the author to write more, you see.**


	4. Half a Jewel

_**The only thing I won is the plot and the OC's. Nothing more, nothing less**_

_**Chapter Four: Half a Jewel**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara woke up early the next day. She was startled at first to see that she was in some kind of hut, but then she remembered the events of yesterday and she calmed down a bit. She sat up from the spot where she, Kagome and Sango slept. She glanced around. Everyone was still asleep. Even the half-demon, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, his eyes were closed and his sword, the Tessaiga, was tucked snugly between his arms.

Clara left the hut and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet. _It must be around five_, she decided. She looked around the little village and smiled to herself. Life was so simple here. No pollution, no terrorism, no dictator mothers…

The young woman's eyebrows met in the middle as she remembered her mother. Her mother hadn't always been Hitler. Before her father died, her mother had been kind, caring and thoughtful. They were once a happy family but like all families that loose a loved one, it all changed the day her father died…

The girl sighed again and sat down at the bottommost step that led to a shrine beside Kaede's hut. She placed both elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her palms and sighed. Kagome had mentioned yesterday that they were going to take her to see some priestess called 'Kikyou'. She didn't know why they wanted her help. She was hesitant to find out. She wondered where the boy called Takeshi went. Who was he? How come he seemed to know who she was?

_This is all so confusing,_ the ice skater thought as she rubbed her temples. _And I thought demons were merely fiction_.

Presently, the young orange haired child called Shippou joined her at the steps. "You're that Shippou kid, right?" Clara asked in a mild manner. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning to you too, Lady Clara," Shippou said in a voice filled with respect. Miroku had told him that as the reincarnation of Midoriko, they had to address Clara as 'lady'.

Clara wrinkled her nose with slight disgust. "Please, just call me Clara," the young woman insisted. Shippou smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"You're up early," the young kitsune remarked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep for long in a place I'm not familiar with," Clara said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hey Shippou, what's everyone like?"

Shippou looked at her. "Everyone?"

Clara nodded.

"Well, Miroku's kind of a pervert, but he's got a good side. Inuyasha's kinda rough and annoying but good deep down. Sango and Kagome are both kind hearted," Shippou said, summarizing each person's characteristics.

"What about the other guy?" Clara inquired.

Shippou looked innocently at her. "Other guy?" he asked wondering what Clara was talking about.

Clara placed a finger on her chin. "You know that other guy…the one who looked like Inuyasha…I couldn't remember the name, though…"

"Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked with wide eyes. "You've met him?"

"Sort of."

"Well," Shippou said with slight hesitation as if he were giving away a closely guarded secret. "He's Inuyasha's elder brother…half-brother…they don't get along well…he's really cold-hearted and wouldn't hesitate to kill."

Clara shuddered. She looked up at the sky. A golden pink tinge on the horizon was announcing the sun's arrival. "Hey, Shippou," Clara said brightly as she stood up. "Could you show me around the village? Around the village, around that forest over there." Clara pointed to Inuyasha's forest.

Shippou shook his head. "Sorry, we're not allowed to go there, probably. As soon as Inuyasha wakes up, we're probably going to find Kikyou."

"Please…Just the forest and not the village," Clara pleaded. She was curious about the forest.

"I really can't."

"Well, can I go on my own?"

"No, that forest is full of demons."

Clara sighed. "Okay, then I'll stay here and act like a good girl."

Shippou nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm going back inside, still a bit sleepy. Don't you wanna come in?"

Clara shook her head. "When I wake up, I can't go back to sleep."

Shippou nodded and ran back. Clara sighed and leaned back as she watched the sky slowly brightening. Her mother must be worried sick about her, she decided. She wondered if her mother was screaming her brains out, calling the FBI, calling the state police, calling Interpol…the thought made her smile in an amused manner. Her mother was wildly over protective and Clara didn't like that, she didn't like it one bit.

The young woman's eyes glanced slowly towards the forest. She had walked in it and felt a vague presence lurking nearby; she couldn't quite put a finger on it. As she looked at the forest she felt a curious desire to go see what it was really like. Women are just like Pandora, they are curious and instinctively, they feel a need to satisfy that curiousity.

So Clara stood up and headed towards the forest.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"How convenient," Naraku said softly as he glanced at Kanna's mirror. His hand was wrapped around the Shikon Jewel. Only three more shards were missing…

"The girl has strayed of her own accord into the forest," Kagura mused.

"It's the perfect time to strike," Hakudoshi muttered.

Naraku's red eyes were glittering maliciously. "Midoriko…I will kill her myself…no puppets…" So saying, Naraku stood up and left the room.

Kagura looked at the girl in the mirror. _She's capable of defeating Naraku…Should I go help her…? _

Hakudoshi glanced at Kagura. He knew what she was thinking. "We're thinking the same thing, it seems," Hakudoshi said softly. Kagura looked at him, a strange look was in her eyes.

"And so we are," the wind witch said softly.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome slowly woke up and she instantly sat up when she saw that Clara was gone. At that moment Shippou entered the hut.

"Shippou where's Clara?" Kagome asked in a loud voice, a voice that woke everyone.

"She's outside at the steps," Shippou said with a shrug.

"Wha appened Kaaagoommee???" Miroku asked as he tired to suppress a yawn in vain. Kagome didn't answer, instead, she stood up and left the hut. The young priestess came back minutes later, her face livid.

"Shipou, she isn't in the village," Kagome said.

"Uh-oh."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara looked around, feeling slightly awed. True, it was just a forest, but it was a forest filled with all things fresh and pure. No chemicals, no smoke, no pollution.

_Too bad it all goes to waste a few hundred years from now,_ Clara said with a sigh.

The bushes behind her suddenly began rustling. Clara jumped and stared at it. Takeshi emerged from the bushes.

"You…" Clara's voice trailed off.

He bowed slightly to her. "Lady Midoriko…you shouldn't be out here on your own, my lady."

"Wait a minute," Clara said. "Who are you? Why do you always call me 'Midoriko'? I have a name and it's Clara!"

"I already told you, my lady," Takeshi went on as if he didn't hear her. "I am friend…a friend whom you have apparently forgotten…" He walked off and left just as mysteriously as he had come.

"Why does he always do that?" Clara thought with a bit of ill humor. Sighing she leaned back against a tree and closer her eyes as the fresh breeze rustled the leaves in the treetop.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kikyou was sitting in the branches of a tree, her soul collectors hovering gently about her. The priestess looked up at the sky and placed a hand on her chest. She could feel them. Naraku's bones which were creating more Shouki inside of her body. She sighed. Was this how she was going to die again? Painfully? Why couldn't she die peacefully?

Her eyes searched the skies and she thought of Inuyasha. When she died, at least her reincarnation was there to make him happy. Funny, Kikyou actually felt afraid. She didn't want to die alone…

She wanted to die in the arms of a friend.

She never had any real friends aside from Inuyasha and Kaede. She reflected. What about Kagome? Was she a friend? True, Kagome had saved her life more than once, but did that constitute as an act of friendship? Furthermore, there was their little situation about who got Inuyasha…

Kikyou suddenly narrowed her eyes at the sky. She stood up on the branch she was sitting on and placed a slender hand on the tree. Her unbound hair blew softly in the breeze as she watched the heavens. There was a heavy cloud of Shouki flying high above.

Naraku.

_What is he up to? _Kikyou thought as her soul collectors, sensing the disturbance, flew lazily around. _Why did he come out of hiding? Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are after his scent…Why would he deliberately…unless he is seeking to kill someone of extreme importance…but who…?_

Kikyou's eyes widened.

_Midoriko._

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Something wasn't right.

Clara opened her eyes. She could feel, strange enough, some sort of evil presence. Feeling it didn't bother, what bothered her most was the fact that this presence seemed to be heading towards her…

_I think I better get going,_ the young woman thought. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a voice…

A voice she did not like in the slightest.

"Leaving so soon?" Clara spun around. There was a man resting on one of the tree's branches. He had black hair and red eyes. That didn't bother Clara, what bothered her most was his smile. It was as if her were happy that he was about to commit something gruesome.

"Who are you?" Clara asked with some hesitation.

The man smirked. He jumped off the tree branch and landed just a few feet in front of her. "My name," the man said softly as he continued to look at her, "is-"

"NARAKU!!!" a familiar voice called out. Clara spun around, Inuyasha and the others came out of the trees.

"Guys!" Clara said with relief. Something slimy wrapped aournd Clara's waist, looking down, she saw that it was some sort of tentacle…

"Get away from her, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed his Tessaiga.

He unleashed a Wind Scar at Naraku but it was deflected by a barrier. Clara looked behind her, Naraku was suddenly behind her.

"She's got nothing to do with any of this, Naraku!" Kagome shouted, her voice almost pleading. She knew they were powerless to help if Naraku put up one of his barriers…

"Don't lie," Naraku hissed. "This girl"-he wrapped a tentacle around her throat and Clara's eyes widened-"is Midoriko's reincarnation…the one person who could kill me…and you expect me to let her be…? What kind of an antagonist am I?"

He tightened his hold on Clara's throat. The young woman's eyes widened and then she saw it…

A small glowing ball hidden beneath Naraku's right shoulder.

_What is that impure light?_ She thought as she felt Naraku's tentacles tighten. _Why does it seem so familiar…? Why do I…?_

Without knowing why, she reached out for the glowing ball of light. As she did so, Naraku's shoulder seemed to melt away…

_This girl!_ Naraku thought as he felt the pain. He glanced at his right shoulder. The jewel was slowly being purified…_Her very presence…is purifying the jewel? If this girl completely purifies the jewel…I'll be purified along with it!!!_

"Look!" Kagome cried out. The jewel, miraculously, was being purified.

Clara's fingers clasped around the jewel amidst Naraku's melting flesh. Light was slowly enveloping the Shikon Jewel. Naraku's eyes widened. If he didn't do anything, he was going to die.

He saw the only solution.

He cut the jewel in half, leaving the pure side with Clara and leaving the dark side with him the side that had three shards missing…

"He cut the jewel?!" Kagome shouted with disbelief.

Naraku let of Clara and the young woman fell to the ground, unconscious, with half the jewel held tightly in her closed hand. Naraku stood over the girl. Fury and rage filled every part of his body. Held a tentacle over the girl's limp form, ready to plunge it into her heart…

"Clara!" Kagome and the others shouted. Inuyasha held Tessaiga in his hand. Adamant wrapped the sword.

"Adamant-"

But before Inuyasha could do the attack, a holy arrow shattered Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha glanced at the trees. Kikyou was slowly lowering her bow.

"Damn you all!" Naraku shouted as he vanished in a cloud of miasma.

"He got away," Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly ran to Clara's side. She was unconscious and in her hand…

"The jewel!" Kagome said with wide eyes. Inuyasha bent down to get the jewel from the young woman's grasp but Kikyou stopped him by hitting the hanyou's hand with her bow.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said with surprise.

"The jewel is not yours, Inuyasha," Kikyou said softly as an amused look entered everyone's eyes. "This girl, Midoriko's reincarnation, is the one who truly owns the jewel."

As Inuyasha started to complain, Kikyou knelt down beside the girl who began to stir. Clara slowly opened her eyes and the first person she saw was, was it Kagome? She looked so much like Kagome except for the sad, gentle yet cold expression in her eyes.

"K-kagome…?" she asked groggily.

"My name is not Kagome," Kikyou said softly. Clara sat up, the jewel still held tightly in her grasp.

"You…who are…you…? You look just like Kagome…" Clara said softly.

"My name is Kikyou…Kagome is my reincarnation," Kikyou said simply. Clara's eyes widened and her mouth became a letter O.

"She's the one we wanted you to meet, Clara," Kagome said gently.

"The priestess?" Clara asked. Everyone nodded.

Clara smiled at Kikyou. "I'm Clara. Why did they want me to meet you?"

"Because you must come with me," Kikyou said softly.

Clara's eyes widened. "Come with you…? I can't. My mother must be worried sick about me."

"It is important. Many lives are at stake and if you do not come, the evil you fought, Naraku, will hunt you down relentlessly, despite the fact that you are at the other side of the well." Kikyou said matter-of-factly.

Clara's eyes widened and she looked at Kagome. "Kagome," she began.

"It's alright, Clara, go with Kikyou," Kagome said assuringly.

Clara bit her lip. Was she serious? Did Kagome actually want her to go with some woman she hardly knew? And what about her mother? They had fought before she even came back.

"But my mother," Clara said hesitantly.

Kagome placed a hand on Clara's. "It'll be alright…I'll tell her you…I'll tell her the truth. About you being here."

Clara shook her head.

"You can trust Lady Kikyou," Miroku said.

"But why me?" Clara asked, her fingers still clasped around half of the Sacred Jewel.

"Because you are reincarnated to Midoriko," Kikyou said softly. "You know who she is, I suppose?"

Clara nodded. "But…how do you know it is me? You might have the wrong girl."

Kikyou looked into her eyes and said, "Trust me."

Clara nodded slowly. "Very well, Lady Kikyou, I'll go with you…"

Kagome and Inuyasha watched the two of them leave. Clara looked back at Kagome and Kagome smiled reassuringly at her.

"She'll be alright," Inuyasha assured Kagome as he gently squeezed her shoulders, an act which made Kagome blush. She blushed even deeper when she realized that throughout their meeting with Kikyou, Inuyasha hadn't gone all googly-eyes.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**End of Chapter. Review people…please?**

**Sango: you don't have to beg, you know.**

**A1969: I don't?**

**Sango: Of course you don't. I'll just use my Hiraikotsu and make them review!!!**


	5. Transformation

**Sango: guess Hiraikotsu worked!**

**A1969: it worked wonders dearie.**

**Sango: don't call me that.**

**A1969: by now all of you should know that I don't own Inuyasha. Just you wait! When I complete the Shikon Jewel, it will be all mine!  
Sango: uh-oh, here she goes again.**

_**Chapter Five: Transformation**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Close your eyes," Kikyou ordered. Clara shut her eyes again but it was kind of hard to do, especially if there was a water fall nearby.

The young woman inwardly sighed. It had been a week since she left with Kikyou and she wondered how her mother was doing. Kikyou had begun training her. Clara thought that meditating at least ten times a day for an hour was quite boring. Kikyou also insisted that she wear the traditional garb of a priestess. Clara didn't want to wear a white haori and red hakama because they were similar to Kikyou's. Instead, she settled for a white haori and a dark blue hakama.

Clara had been shocked to learn that Kikyou was, shall we say, dead. She was even more shocked when she learned that Kikyou used the souls of the dead so that she could move her clay body.

Meditating beside a waterfall wasn't exactly boring. Clara decided to close her eyes and listen to the fall of the water rather than continue meditating.

"You must realize," Kikyou, who was sitting cross-legged next to her, said. "That meditating helps you focus more on your spiritual powers."

"Hmm…" The sound of the falling water was quite soothing.

Kikyou sighed. She could tell the girl was not concentrating. The experienced priestess's eyes moved to the Shikon Jewel that Clara wore on her neck like a necklace, the way Kagome had done before she, Kikyou, gave half the jewel to Naraku.

"Lady Kikyou," Clara said, opening her eyes.

Kikyou looked at her. "What is it?" she asked as a soul collector hovered eerily above them.

"I was wondering," Clara went on. "If…well…you would let me go back to my own time…"

Kikyou raised her delicate eyebrows at her. "You wish to return?"

"I want to see my mother," Clara hastily said. "But I'll be back, I promise!"

Kikyou considered this for a moment. "Under one condition," she said.

"What would that be?"

"You are to take Asuka with you," Kikyou said referring to her Shikigami, who was standing just a few feet away from them.

_She wants me to take Asuka with me because she's afraid I won't come back,_ Clara thought, inwardly sighing. Clara didn't mind Asuka that much. Though she was quiet, Asuka was actually kind hearted, for a Shikigami.

"Fine," Clara said with a slight grumble.

"Then leave," Kikyou said softly. "You have three days to return, understood?"

Clara nodded. _Another Hitler,_ Clara thought with a sigh.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Alexis Rose stared with anticipation at the telephone on her desk in her study. It had been weeks since her precious daughter was missing. She sighed. The authorities said that Clara had most likely run away. She frowned at the desk.

She wouldn't be surprised if her daughter had actually run off. She had been too hard on her, she knew that well, but it was just in her nature and it was hard to get rid of.

The phone on her desk rung, making Alexis jump in her chair. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mrs. Rose?" a man asked. "This is inspector Nakamura."

"And? Do you have any news of my daughter…?" Alexis asked. She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Actually," Nakamura went on. "A woman said she saw a girl matching your daughter's description. The woman said that the girl went into the Higurashi shrine."

"Find her…please," Alexis pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "We fought before she vanished and I…"

"Yes, I understand," Nakamura said softly. "We'll find her, Mrs. Rose."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"I have an interesting plan," Hakudoshi said to Naraku. Naraku looked up at Hakudoshi. Ever since he had lost once more to Kikyou, he had been thinking about the absolute way to take revenge.

"What is this plan of yours, Hakudoshi?" Naraku asked.

"Give me the half of the Sacred Jewel. I have a plan that might kill off Kagome, Kikyou and perhaps, even Midorikos' reincarnation," Hakudoshi said pompously. Naraku looked up at him for a moment. What if the boy lost half the jewel during this so called plan of his? What if his plan failed?

"What is your plan?" Naraku repeated his unanswered question.

Hakudoshi smirked as he told his plan to Naraku. As he went on, a wicked smile formed on Naraku's lips as he handed Hakudoshi half of the dark Sacred Jewel.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?!" Kagome roared angrily at the hanyou, who had thrown out the contents of her backpack in search of some unknown artifact.

"Looking for something," the hanyou muttered as he threw out a bottle of shampoo. Sango caught it before it could hit the ground and shatter to a million pieces.

"What are you looking for, exactly?" Kagome inquired, placing a hand on her hips.

"You know…that yellow stuff." Kagome's alarm clock came zooming past the miko. Miroku caught it before it could break.

"Yellow stuff?"

"You know, the one that we pour hot water in," Inuyasha said, his head practically in the backpack.

"You mean Ramen?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha pulled away from the backpack, Ramen held triumphantly in his hand. "Bring out the hot water, woman!" the hanyou ordered.

"Inuyasha," Kagome went on, ignoring the order. "Didn't I tell you that I would be cooking for you?"

"You did?" Inuyasha asked, clueless. "I don't recall…"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome. The priestess was building up steam. "I try to do something nice for you and you disregard it!" the miko half shouted. "Is that all I'm ever good for, Ramen?!"

"That and jewel shards," the hanyou said. If Kagome hadn't been so infuriated, she might have sensed the joking tone in the hanyou's voice.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE THINGS?!" Kagome roared. Sango wondered for a moment if it was Kagome's time of the month.

"I meant it as a joke, you idiot!" the hanyou said, standing up and raising his voice.

"IT WASN'T A GOOD JOKE, BAKA!" Kagome's voice rose above Inuyasha's.

Sango sighed and began counting backwards…10…9…8…7…

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?!"

"THAT JOKE HURT!"

…6…5…4…

"THEN YOU'RE A FOOL FOR BELIEVING SUCH A JOKE!" 

…3…2…1…

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, raising dust as he did so. Sango and Miroku sighed and gave Inuyasha a you-did-it-again look. "You are so tactless!" Kagome snarled as she turned on her heel and stalked off.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"I think it was this way," Clara muttered more to herself than to the Shikigami who was walking beside her. "You'd think that I should've known the way by now."

Asuka was silent.

Clara sighed. Where was that well again? She inwardly berated herself for not memorizing the familiar twists and turns of the forest.

The bushes beside them suddenly rustled. Clara jumped and Asuka looked more alert. Kikyou had entrusted Clara's safety to her since the young priestess didn't know how to use her powers just yet. The bushes continued rustling and then a raven haired girl stepped out of them.

"Kagome!" Clara said with excitement as soon as she saw her friend.

Kagome blinked, looking slightly bewildered at seeing Clara there. She smiled at Clara and ran to give her friend an embrace. "Clara! How are you? What are you doing here and where's Kikyou?" Kagome asked happily.

"Kikyou told me that I could go and see my mother," Clara answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I…had to get away from Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice trailed off. Clara narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked softly.

Kagome looked up at her and blushed. "What has he done to piss you off?" Clara asked.

"It's not…really worth mentioning…" Kagome said. They were silent for a while. Asuka's presence seemed to have been forgotten.

"Why don't you come back with me to the present?" Clara suggested. "Besides, I'm sort of…lost."

Kagome smiled at her. "Of course…are you taking Asuka with you?"

Clara nodded. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that Kikyou might be just like Adolfa."

Kagome laughed as both of them headed towards the well.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Apologize to her, Inuyasha," Sango said. Inuyasha was sitting across from them, his back turned on them.

"Why should I?" the hanyou asked, not looking at them.

"She asked you if you were in the mood for her cooking and you said yes," Miroku pointed out.

"Well, it isn't my fault if I don't remember!" the hanyou said in a loud voice.

Sango decided that it was time to use their old tactic. "Poor Kagome," the taijiya said with a sigh. "She's all alone in the forest…"

"Who knows what danger has befallen her…?" Miroku said, following Sango's lead. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"A demon probably…" Shippou didn't finish his sentence since Inuyasha, not being able to stand the thought of what was happening to Kagome, stood up and glared at them.

"Listen, you lot," Inuyasha began in a loud voice. "I'm off for a walk and I'm not going to look for Kagome!"

Sango and the others laughed. They knew what he was really going to do.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped over trees in search of Kagome. "Damn her, where could she have gone?"

Inuyasha landed beside an old tree and sighed. Sango was right. He _had_ told Kagome that he was in the mood for her cooking. _We shouldn't be fighting, _Inuyasha thought as he leaned against a tree. _We just fought recently and now we're at it again…_

"Hello, Inuyasha," a voice said. Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and was startled to see Hakudoshi in front of him, riding on Entei.

"Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha said as he whipped out his Tessaiga. "Whaddya want?" 

Inuyasha inwardly cursed. He had been so immersed in his thoughts about his fight with Kagome that he had failed to catch wind of Hakudoshi. "Seems you've been doing some thinking," Hakudoshi pointed out the obvious. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga. "So has Naraku," the boy went on. Inuyasha watched as he pulled out the half Shikon Jewel from the sleeve of his haori. Hakudoshi held the jewel in front of Inuyasha.

"What are you playing at?" Inuyasha demanded, eyes straying to the jewel.

Hakudoshi smirked. The jewel pulsed with dark energy and before Inuyasha knew what was happening, the jewel darted from Hakudoshi's hand and embedded itself into Inuyasha's right shoulder, spraying blood all around. The hanyou gasped as he knelt on the ground, against Tessaiga. Blood dripped from the wound inflicted by the jewel in his right shoulder. Inuyasha gasped. He had never felt this much pain before…

Hakudoshi's smirk widened when he saw that Inuyasha's demon blood was tainting the jewel even further. He watched as Inuyasha tried to pull the jewel out. There was a pulse of energy from the dark half jewel.

The hanyou's eyes widened in shock as he let go of Tessaiga. Hakudoshi walked towards him and procured a piece of cloth from his haori and used it to pick up Tessaiga. Hakudoshi walked back towards Entei just as another pulse of dark energy rippled through the jewel.

Inuyasha gasped and held his shoulder tightly, trying in vain to take out the jewel. _No,_ Inuyasha thought. _The dark energy of the jewel's making…transform…_

"_Kill them," _a voice came from the jewel.

"_Kill the women you love…as well the reincarnation of Midoriko…Kill them all…"_

"NO!" Inuyasha snarled at no one in particular except, perhaps, for the voice within the jewel.

"_Kill them…feel their blood on your claws…"_

There was another pulse of energy. Inuyasha screamed as his eyes turned red. A purple marking appeared on each of his cheeks. His claws seemed to grow sharper as the hanyou bared his fangs dangerously.

Hakudoshi smirked as he watched Inuyasha transform.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

He could smell him.

About a mile from where Hakudoshi was with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and his group were resting-mostly because of Rin-under the shade of a tree near a river.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He could smell his brother with Hakudoshi. Inuyasha's scent, though faint, was different. The daiyoukai could tell that his brother was transforming and he wanted to know why Inuyasha was transforming while Hakudoshi-of all people-was there.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called out the imp as he stood up from where he sat.

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken asked as he approached his lord. He and Rin had been catching fish.

"Make sure no harm comes to Rin."

Jaken sighed. His lord was leaving again. "Yes, Milord."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"I don't know how you find your way around these forests," Clara said with a sigh as she and Kagome entered the clearing where the well was.

"You sort of get used to it," the miko said as she eyed the Sacred Jewel around Clara's neck. _It's so pure,_ the priestess thought.

Asuka was following close behind them and Kagome thought that she didn't look pleased to be 'babysitting'.

Clara and Kagome stopped in their tracks. "Kagome…I think…I…" Clara said.

"I can sense it too," Kagome said as she and Clara turned to the other end of the clearing. "I can sense the presence of the jewel…"

"He comes," Asuka said quietly.

A moment later, Inuyasha burst into the clearing, Hakudoshi following close behind him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Why does he look like that?" Clara asked.

"He…he's…transformed," Kagome said softly. Her eyes wondered from the dark Sacred Jewel embedded in Inuyasha's shoulder then to Hakudoshi and she understood all.

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome shouted. It was then that she realized that she had no weapons.

Inuyasha suddenly charged towards them, his fangs gleaming. "Clara, run!" Kagome shouted. But there was no need. Asuka got in front of them both and quickly put up a barrier. Inuyasha attacked the barrier with his claws, his mad eyes red.

"Kagome, what's gotten into him?" Clara asked as Inuyasha continued attacking the barrier.

"The dark jewel's transformed him," Kagome said, close to tears.

"The jewel in his shoulder, right?" Clara said.

"Now, now," Hakudoshi was suddenly above them, naginata pointed menacingly at Asuka. "No barriers." He struck Asuka's barrier with his naginata. The weapon went through and cut through Asuka who turned back into a paper doll.

"Asuka!" Clara said. The barrier dissipated and Inuyasha was now growling menacingly at them both.

"Run!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed Clara's hand. They both ran and Inuyasha followed. Clara glanced behind her shoulder and to her dismay Inuyasha was gaining. "Kagome…what…can…we…do…?" Clara asked as she panted from the effort of running.

Kagome didn't know. She didn't know what to do. She suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Clara shouted as she stopped in her tracks to save her friend.

"Run!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha was suddenly standing next to her. The hanyou flexed his claws and thrust them toward Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened. She prepared herself for the blow and the death that came with it…

A blast of blue energy came hurtling from the trees towards Inuyasha. The hanyou was blasted off his feet and sent flying into the trees. There was a moment's pause as the rubble and dust from the attack settled down to reveal Kagome's 'savior'.

Sesshoumaru walked calmly out of the trees. Emotion didn't show on his face, as usual. "Isn't that Inuyasha's half-brother?" Clara asked as she helped Kagome to her feet. The miko nodded. "I just don't see the reason why he's here, though," Kagome said. Still, she was thankful for Sesshoumaru's timely appearance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed to Hakudoshi. "Now what on earth would you be doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked in a tone which suggested that he could care less.

Hakudoshi only sniggered. "What's it to you? Ah, you're here to help your brother, aren't you?" Hakudoshi's remark earned him a glare from the demon lord.

Inuyasha run back into the clearing, eyes still red, fangs still bared. "Inuyasha," Hakudoshi said. "Why don't you begin with your brother?"

At the boy's apparent command, Inuyasha sprang towards his brother. Sesshoumaru forced back his brother with sword pressure. "If we don't do something," Kagome said with worry. "Inuyasha will get killed!"

Clara's eyes strayed to the hanyou who was engaged in bloody combat with his brother. Her eyes fell on the dark half of the Shikon Jewel in the hanyou's shoulder. "Kagome," the young woman said. "If we take out or purify that Jewel…will Inuyasha return to normal?"

"Yes," Kagome said feeling hopeful, but then she fell back into a state of hopelessness. "I can't purify that…I haven't any arrows or a bow for that matter."

Clara bit her lower lip and before Kagome could stop her, she darted out towards Inuyasha. "Clara!" Kagome shouted.

Hakudoshi looked at the girl. Naraku had told him the dangers about the girl getting too close to the jewel. "_Inuyasha…pull back…"_

The hanyou suddenly sprang away from his brother and jumped over Clara. _Inuyasha ran off…that means…he doesn't want me to get too close! I'm on the right track!_ Clara tore after Inuyasha. Kagome ran after them and so did Sesshoumaru.

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously. He could let Kagome and Kikyou go alive, but Naraku told him to make sure that he killed Midoriko's reincarnation.

"That's what I'm going to do," Hakudoshi said softly as he followed them on Entei.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**End of Chapter.**

**Sango: do you want me to use Hiraikotsu again?**

**A1969: hm…it's getting old. I know! –brings out Miroku- do your thing, monk!**

**Miroku: -about to open his wind tunnel- you know what's going to happen if you don't review!**

**A1969: well said, monk.**


	6. A Life at Risk

**Sango: hm…seems as if Hiraikotsu didn't work wonders this time.**

**A1969: it's alright, I always have…-points to Miroku-**

**Miroku: WIND-!**

**A1969: not yet, you idiot!**

**Miroku: sorry –closes Wind Tunnel-**

**A1969: anyway, don't own the show.**

_**Chapter Six: A Life at Risk**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara continued running after Inuyasha. The others seemed to have fallen behind. Clara didn't know, she focused all her attention on Inuyasha. _If I remove the jewel,_ Clara thought with determination, _Inuyasha will snap out of it!_

Clara continued running after Inuyasha. Despite the hanyou's speed, the young woman managed to keep sight of him. Inuyasha continued running until he reached a river, near the very cliff of the waterfall. Clara was nearly out of breath by the time she reached him.

"You don't have anywhere to run, Inuyasha," Clara said, panting. The roar of the waterfall was defeaning.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at her and attempted attack her with his claws but Clara dodged him by rolling to one side. "Snap out of it, Inuyasha!" Clara said as she took a timid step towards the deranged hanyou; her hakama made a gentle swishing sound that was lost to the noise of the waterfall.

Inuyasha growled at her. Clara would never forget that horrid sound he made when he did. Clara took another timid step towards him. Inuyasha charged at her, his claws ready to pierce her flesh. The young woman's eyes widened in shock; but before Inuyasha could kill her, a blast of energy knocked the half-demon off his feet. He would have fallen into the waterfall, but he grabbed a rock that was protruding from the water and swung himself back up.

Clara spun around and found Sesshoumaru walking towards Inuyasha. The hanyou growled at his brother and ran towards him, but Sesshoumaru repelled him with Tokijin's sword pressure. Inuyasha was flung back and Clara noticed all the blood and wounds the hanyou had; despite the injuries, he didn't appear to be in pain.

_It's because he's out of his mind,_ Clara thought. _I have to get that jewel out before he kills himself! _

Sesshoumaru raised his sword, ready to strike Inuyasha once more. Without even considering the fact that he was a danger and a demon, Clara grabbed his wrist and said, "No! You mustn't kill Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a cold glare and wondered how a human would dare to touch him let alone order him to stop. Sesshoumaru lowered Tokijin and regarded her coldly. "Let I, Sesshoumaru, see what you shall do," he said coolly. Clara inwardly gulped. She didn't like the tone in his voice.

Inuyasha growled at her again and Clara spun around to regard him. The hanyou was standing only a foot away from the edge of the cliff. At that moment, Hakudoshi and Kagome appeare; Kagome looked worn out from all the running and Hakudoshi looked smug as ever.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Hakudoshi said, running his eyes around the scene before him. "Two useless priestesses…a deranged half-demon and a useless demon lord…how amusing." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Hakudoshi who didn't give the slightest indication that he had noticed. The boy fixed his gaze on Kagome. "Why are you still lazing around? Shouldn't you be trying to help Inuyasha? Hmph. If you don't hurry…the dark jewel will corrupt his soul permanently, leaving him in the state that he is."

Kagome's eyes widened. _What? Did he say that Inuyasha will remain the way he is?_

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome then Clara then back again. Both girls seemed to be thinking deeply. Without warning, Inuyasha suddenly charged towards Kagome; the young woman rolled to one side to avoid Inuyasha, scraping her knee in the process. Inuyasha silently approached Kagome, his fangs bared and his clawed hand raised threateningly at her. Clara suddenly embraced Inuyasha from behind, preventing him from moving towards Kagome.

Inuyasha tried to fling her off his back, but Clara held on; her slender hands slowly closed in around the Sacred Jewel embedded in his shoulder, which was slowly being purified…

_Damn that girl,_ Hakudoshi thought as he charged towards Clara.

"Watch out!" Kagome shouted. It was too late. Hakudoshi triumphantly stabbed Clara in the side with his naginata. Clara's eyes widened in pain as the warm blood slowly soaked her haori and hakamas. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to intervene. He charged towards Hakudoshi. The boy parried his attack with his naginata.

Clara felt pain and felt the blood gush out of the wound. She would have collapsed, but her fingers, despite being weakened, slowly closed on the Sacred Jewel, purifying it. Clara pulled out the jewel with what little strength she had left. Hakudoshi abandoned Sesshoumaru and went after Clara in order to retrieve the Sacred Jewel.

Kagome's eyes widened as Hakudoshi snatched the Jewel from Clara's weak fingers. "You're through, Midoriko," Hakudoshi sneered. With triumph showing in his eyes, he pushed Clara in to the waterfall. Clara's eyes widened as she fell. The sound and the wetness of the water was the last thing she heard before everything around her went black.

"Clara!" Kagome screamed. She ran to the edge of the falls and looked below. Clara was gone. _The water swept her away…_

"That's the end of Midoriko," Hakudoshi said as Inuyasha slowly regained consciousness after Clara's pulling out the jewel knocked him out. Hakudoshi felt the jewel in his hands. It was still warm from Inuyasha's blood.

Inuyasha slowly became aware of his brother's scent-and Hakudoshi's. "'What…happened…?" Inuyasha asked groggily. Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi turned their attention to Inuyasha. Seeing that he was awake, Kagome ran to him and embraced him.

"Inuyasha…Hakudoshi…Clara…he…he…" Kagome looked at the waterfall. Inuyasha suddenly became aware of the scent of Clara's blood on him-and he understood all.

Inuyasha's first glare was for Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! If you helped that brat kill Clara, then I'll kill you!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Inuyasha, you're wrong," Kagome said hurriedly. "Sesshoumaru…helped us."

Inuyasha charged towards Hakudoshi, his claws still gleaming with blood. Hakudoshi threw Tessaiga at the hanyou, the sword stabbed him in the stomach, spraying blood on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as the hanyou, finally weak from all that happened, collapsed on the ground on his back.

"Hm…at least Midoriko's dead," Hakudoshi said lazily as he flew off, Shikon Jewel still clutched tightly in his hand.

Sesshoumaru silently approached Inuyasha, but Kagome beat him to it. "Don't you come near him!" Kagome snarled, afraid that Sesshoumaru would try to finish off the hanyou.

"Step aside," Sesshoumaru ordered dangerously.

Kagome gritted her teeth at him. She was afraid of him but her desire to protect Inuyasha from his brother quenched that fear. "If you think that I'm going to let you harm Inuyasha, then you have another thing coming!" Kagome snapped.

The daiyoukai walked lazily towards Kagome until he towered over her. Kagome inwardly shuddered. He _was_ intimidating. Without saying another word, Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga, feeling the sting of the sword's barrier as he did so. Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru pulled out Tessaiga from Inuyasha's limp body.

"Eh?" Kagome asked in bewilderment as Sesshoumaru threw Tessaiga at her feet. Without another word, the daiyoukai turned and left. "He only helped Inuyasha…"

Kagome turned her eyes to the hanyou. Blood was still pouring from his wounds. The roar of the waterfall made Kagome think of Clara as she hauled Inuyasha to his feet.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

The leaves of the Sacred Tree seemed to rustle eerily as a soul collector floated lazily into the clearing. Another soul collector followed then another until the clearing was filled with dead souls and soul collectors. Kikyou arrived shortly, her unbound raven hair steaming behind her. She walked into the clearing with a certain air of cold grace and elegance. Her eyes scanned the clearing until she found what she was looking for-a slightly torn paper doll. She pointed to it and a soul collector brought it to her outstretched hand.

Se brought the doll closely to her face. After inspecting it, she seemed to look beyond the clearing. "So…Clara…is dead, huh?" she said to herself. She suddenly felt pressure build up in her left palm. Kikyou took out an arrow and pierced her hand with its sharp point. Instead of blood or sand falling, a dark poisonous liquid oozed out. "Naraku's miasma…" Kikyou said softly. She let the shouki trickle to the ground.

Kochou approached her, holding a clay vessel in her hands. Kikyou slowly took out some soil from it-soil from her grave. She let the soil fall gently to her wounded palm and the wound closed.

"Mistress Kikyou?" Kochou asked as Kikyou begun to revive Asuka.

"Naraku's bones are producing even more miasma…" Kikyou told Kochou and Asuka. "If I do not kill Naraku before I die…" her voice trailed off.

"Forgive me, Mistress Kikyou," Asuka said as bowed. "I have failed you."

Kikyou looked at her for a moment. "Midoriko's death is…regrettable…however, we must not weep over the past…we must…" her voice trailed off again.

Kikyou didn't continue her sentence as she and her retainers left the clearing.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Naraku fingered the Sacred Jewel in his hands. Hakudoshi's success had pleased him greatly. With the threat of Midoriko gone and Kikyou dying, it was only a matter of time before he would win. A nasty smirked crept up his lips. The only thing left to do was find the other half of the Sacred Jewel, the one that Midoriko had with her.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Inuyasha became aware of the sound of voices.

"So…that means Clara's dead?" Sango's voice said. _Huh?_ Inuyasha thought, then he remembered. _Oh, right…that bastard, Hakudoshi killed her…_

"What'll we do now?" Miroku's voice was saying. "She was our last hope…"

"There's always…a way," Kagome's sweet voice said.

Inuyasha decided to open his eyes. "Oh, you're awake," Kagome said, seeing the hanyou sit up. Inuyasha looked down at himself. Kagome had taken the liberty of taking off his haori and bandaging the wounds inflicted on him.

"Damn it," the hanyou said softly. "If I hadn't fallen for Hakudoshi's trick…"

"It isn't your fault, Inuyasha," Kagome said, placing a warm hand on Inuyasha's. "Hakudoshi fools everyone, manipulates people…like he did me when he was still in his infant stage…"

They were all silent for a while.

"What'll we do now?" Sango asked. "Didn't Clara say that her mother was worrying about her?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "How will I explain that her daughter's…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence.

Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. "You'll have to tell her the truth…sooner or later…"

Kagome nodded and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She didn't want to tell Mrs. Rose that her daughter was dead. She felt afraid. She was afraid of what Clara's mother might do when she found out that her only daughter was dead. The miko sighed. She didn't want to face Clara's mother just yet, but she knew that she had to, sooner or later…

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Rin! Get back here!" Jaken shouted as Rin began running up the riverbank. "Lord Sesshoumaru said not to go anywhere!" 

"No, he didn't!" Rin shouted from over her shoulder, her black hair streaming behind her as she ran. Jaken picked up his pace and ran faster, but Rin was still ahead of him. "Come on, Jaken-sama! When we were passing by earlier, I saw a lot of beautiful Chrysanthemums near the riverbank! I want to go pick some up for Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need them!" Jaken hollered as he started to pant from the effort of running.

Rin turned around the bend where she was sure that she would see the flowers. But what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

There was a girl. Half of her body was still in the river where the water had turned blood red. The blood that gushed from her wound turned some of the Chrysanthemums red. Her back was facing Rin and the little girl could see the wound. The girl's wet hair was plastered to her body and her skin looked deathly pale from loosing so much blood.

"Rin!" Jaken had finally caught up.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin shouted. "Quick!"

Jaken too stopped when he saw what Rin was seeing. "Let's leave, Rin," Jaken said, grabbing Rin's hand. Rin tugged it away from Jaken.

"No, we have to help her, Jaken-sama," Rin said.

"Rin!"

Rin went near the girl and placed a finger on her neck. "Ah! She's still alive, Jaken-sama!" Rin said. She gingerly rolled the girl on to her back.

Rin's eyes widened. "It's Lady Clara!"

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: I love a cliffy.**

**Miroku: But you love reviews more, right?**

**Sango: yep, she does. Better make sure she gets reviews.**

**Miroku: WIND-! –smacks Miroku-**

**A1969: wait till Sango and I are away, you idiot!**


	7. Takeshi Confronts Sesshoumaru

**A1969: are those disclaimers absolutely necessary?**

**Sango: uh-huh.**

**A1969: darn it. –sigh- don't own the show…I own Miroku!  
Sango: WHAT?!  
A1969: sorry, don't own him either…Sango does.**

**Sango: -blushes- I'll get you for this.**

_**Chapter Seven: Takeshi Confronts Sesshoumaru**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows met in the middle as he walked back towards his camp. The battle between Hakudoshi had played itself again in his head and it bothered him slightly. Hakudoshi's target had been the girl, Clara, Midoriko's reincarnation as he remembered. She must have been a great danger for Naraku if he had decided to attack the girl.

But of course, the girl was now dead, rotting somewhere along-or under-the river. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and he sniffed the air carefully. He could smell blood. Thinking that Rin was in danger and Jaken couldn't help her, he quickened his pace and gradually broke out into a run.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"There," Rin said triumphantly as she finished bandaging the girl's wound. When she had spent some time in Sesshoumaru's castle, one of the healers had taught her how to do a little bit of first aid. She looked at Clara. They had-she and Jaken-laid her next to Ah-Un who didn't want to be near her at first. The wound was still emitting blood but not as much as before and Rin saw that the bandage would need to be replaced shortly.

"You really think that girl will live?" Jaken asked.

Rin shrugged. "Maybe, Master Jaken…we should try to help her, though."

"Why?" the imp asked, "she's none of our business!"

Rin sighed. "Fine…we should take her to Lady Kagome. They're friends, you see."

"Bah," Jaken scoffed. "Oh? You intend to take her to that Kagome girl? And how are you going to do that without opening her wound even more?" Rin glared at Jaken. Instead of trying to be sarcastic, he should at least try to help her.

"Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru can carry her…" Rin's voice trailed off.

"Ha!" Jaken scoffed. "Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will dirty his hands with a human?"

A loud rustling made Rin and Jaken turn to the bushes. Jaken raised his Staff of Heads, prepared to protect Rin-and himself-against whatever was in the bushes. To his surprise, Sesshoumaru was the one who came out of the bushes. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said, quickly lowering the staff.

Sesshoumaru stared at Jaken and looked for the source of the bloody scent. His eyes strayed to a girl lying next to Ah-Un. He recognized the girl who was supposed to be dead. "Allow me to explain, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said quickly. "Master Jaken and I found her in the river. She was badly injured and so we helped her."

The daiyoukai stared at the unconscious priestess and estimated that she had lost a generous amount of blood though not enough that it could be fatal. He approached the priestess and knelt beside her on one knee, eyes scanning the bandage.

Rin approached him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You will have to take her to the undead miko," Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. Rin nodded and looked at the pale girl.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kikyou walked past the trees and shrubs with a certain elegance that she seemed to possess. She thought of the dead girl, Clara, and scowled heavily to herself. She had not expected the girl to die. She shouldn't have let her go off on her own like that. She stopped and felt a familiar pressure in her shoulder due to the miasma within her. She took an arrow from her quiver and plunged into her shoulder, spilling the miasma and soil from the wound she inflicted.

"How long must I go on like this?" Kikyou said more to herself than to Kochou and Asuka. The latter approached her and held out the clay vessel that contained soil from her grave. She dipped her hand into the soil and poured some into the wound which immediately closed up. "My time is running short," Kikyou said to her companions. "I must find a way to kill Naraku before…"

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the well. She had decided to return to the modern era and break the news to Clara's mother. She bit her lip as she trudged on. How on earth was she going to explain everything to Clara's mother? The thought of what Mrs. Rose might do and say kept Kagome awake the whole night.

As she approached the well, she saw a man with golden brown hair standing next to it. Kagome stopped in her tracks, wishing that Inuyasha was there with her. The man seemed to be beckoning to her. She bit her lip and was about to run away when the man said, "You are the priestess Kagome?"

"Eh?" Kagome said as she slowly approached him. "Y-you know who I am?"

The man nodded. "You are a friend of Midoriko's?"

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked. Her eyes widened. "Oh! You mean Clara! Who are you? How do you know about Clara?"

"That is not important," he said softly. His black eyes bore into her own. "She is alive."

Kagome's eyes widened even further. "Alive? But how? I saw that she fell, wounded, into the waterfall…how can you say that she's alive?" Kagome wanted to believe him. But there was something strange about him. For instance, how did he know that they all thought that Clara was dead?

"She is alive," he said again, his voice was so low that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Well, where is she?" Kagome asked.

The man turned his back on her and started to walk off. "Hey!" Kagome shouted. "If you're not going to tell me where she is then why did you tell me that she was alive?!"

The man turned slightly to face her. "You must find her on your own…then…" he lowered his voice, "I can take her back." With that he left.

Kagome looked dumbstruck for a moment. Then she turned and ran back towards Kaede's village.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"You're a fool, Hakudoshi," Kagura said dangerously as she leaned on the railing of the balcony.

Hakudoshi glared at her. "Do continue."

"Why did you kill Midoriko's reincarnation? She was our ticket to freedom."

"I had no choice," Hakudoshi defended. "Naraku ordered me to think of a way to get rid of the girl…it's quite obvious that he fears her or rather, feared her…besides, do you want me to end up like poor Akago? He was absorbed by Naraku because he tried to disobey Naraku and destroy that bastard's heart."

Kagura fanned herself and wondered how the bastard Naraku could be killed.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she quickly ran back into Kaede's village. Inuyasha and the others rushed out of Kaede's hut as soon as they heard her screams.

Seeing that she was in no apparent danger, the hanyou asked, "What is it? Did a bird frighten you?"

Kagome was panting by the time she reached them. "No," she said as she glared at him. "I met a man near the well and-"

"A man?" Sango asked, taking the chance to tease Inuyasha. "Kagome-chan, you sure have an eye for such things!"

Kagome gave her friend a gentle shove as Inuyasha glared at her. "What man?" he asked, jealousy immediately lacing his voice.

Kagome's tone grew serious. "I mean…the guy I met…it was as if he was waiting for me…he said that…Clara was still alive."

"What?!" Everyone asked in unison.

The priestess nodded. "He said that she was alive and that we had to look for her…I think…he was that guy Clara was talking about!"

"Guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know…the guy that told her how to get down the well…the guy named Takeshi!"

Miroku looked thoughtful. "If this Takeshi indeed speaks the truth…then we should find Lady Clara and quick."

The others nodded in agreement.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

As Clara slowly regained consciousness, she became aware of a sharp pain in her side. She knew that she was conscious and yet she didn't want to open her eyes. She remembered the fight with Hakudoshi, remembered falling into the waterfall, the rush of the water smothering her. She had managed to swim to the surface where the current carried her to more calm waters where Rin-although she didn't know it yet-found her.

She slowly opened her eyes-and managed not to scream. She was lying beside a…two-headed dragon? She slowly sat up. It was dark and she looked around. The little girl, Rin, she remembered, was sleeping next to a…toad?

Clara remembered that Rin traveled around with Inuyasha's half brother whose name she had once again forgotten. What was it? Oh, right, Sesshoumaru. She glanced around, hoping that he wasn't there. Ever since Shippou had told her that he was a sort of killer, she feared him. Thankfully, he wasn't there.

She glanced at the woun at her side and saw that someone had bandaged her wounds, which were still bleeding and which were still very painful. Her first thought was that she had to leave and return to either Kikyou or Kagome. Not wanting to wake the little girl, she slowly stood up and swayed slightly. The pain was immense.

She slowly and painfully walked out of the camp, clutching her side as she did so. When she was a few yards away, she leaned against a tree and breathed hard. "Unh!" She slowly looked at the wound and found that it was bleeding again. _I have…to find…Kikyou…_she thought as she continued walking on.

A sharp pang of pain made her cry out. "You will open that wound even further if you insist on walking like a fool," a cold voice said.

Clara looked up sharply and felt her heart skip a beat. Sesshoumaru was regarding her coldly. She held her side even tighter to slow the bleeding. She took a deep breath in hopes of dulling the pain. "I…have…t-to…get to Kikyou," she said as she panted from the pain.

Sesshoumaru regarded her. She was indeed foolish. Did she actually wish to die? He could help her if she wanted. "You humans are indeed foolish." He voiced out the obvious.

Clara glared at him and was about to say something when another cry of pain escaped her. She fell on all fours, pain making her dizzy. Sesshoumaru looked at her; she was in great pain, which he could tell. He watched as she collapsed in a faint.

"What a bother," he muttered to himself as he approached her. He had no choice; he had to help her.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

As the stars continued twinkling, everyone in feudal Japan was sleeping-except for those who weren't. Kikyou was one of those whom Sleep could not claim. The undead miko was sitting on one of the large roots of an equally large tree. Her brown eyes scanned the heaves, looking up at the stars.

A presence was nearby.

Kikyou immediately stood up just as someone walked into the clearing. The priestess narrowed her eyes at him. He had golden brown hair and was wearing armor. "Who are you?" Kikyou asked her voice stern. She looked at the man standing before her, narrowed her eyes at him. He was a demon that she could tell. But his aura seemed…suppressed.

"You are the undying priestess they call Kikyou?" he asked.

Kikyou inwardly scoffed. _Undying huh? _She thought savagely. "Yes, I am Kikyou," she said, hand resting on the bow on her shoulder. "Who are you? How is it that you know my name?"

"I am the one called Takeshi," the man said, eyes staring indifferently at her. "Miko…you are the one who is training Midoriko?"

"Was," Kikyou corrected, narrowing her eyes at him and wondering how he knew that. "Midoriko is dead. She was killed by an incarnate of Naraku's."

Takeshi gave her an amused smile; a smile that Kikyou did not like. He seemed to taunt her, as if he knew a secret that Kikyou didn't. "Dead? Do you think Midoriko could be killed so easily?" There was amusement in his voice.

"Then she is not dead?" Kikyou asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "She lives?"

"She lives as much as you and I."

Kikyou gave him a deadly glare; that was an insult to her. "Where may I find her?" she asked. Takeshi turned his back on her.

"She will come back to you when she will." He left the clearing leaving Kikyou in a silent reflection.

"Asuka," Kikyou said.

Asuka bowed. "Yes, milady?"

"Seek out Inuyasha…there are important matters that I wish to discuss with him."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Inuyasha was sleeping, leaning against the wooden wall of Kaede's hut. His ears twitched. His eyes snapped awake and he stared at his companions for a moment. Kagome was sleep, Shippou in her arms. Sango was sleeping beside her; Miroku was leaning against the wall opposite Inuyasha, the wall near the doorpost. Kaede was sleeping near the now dead fire.

The hanyou looked through the wooden bars of the window. A glowing light was headed toward them. _Kikyou's shikigami_, he thought. He stood up not as quietly as he hoped because Miroku soon asked, without opening his eyes, "So, are you going to leave again?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I Just want to see what Kikyou wants," Inuyasha said as he quietly stood up.

Miroku opened one bleary eye. "And you want to see Kikyou."

Inuyasha was silent. "I gotta go. If Kagome wakes up, tell her I went for a walk."

As he went out the door, unknown to him, Kagome narrowed her eyes sadly.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Asuka guided Inuyasha to Kikyou. As soon as he saw her, the hanyou embraced her but Kikyou pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him. "I did not call you here on a whim, Inuyasha," she said, her tone foreboding.

"Then…why?"

"It is about Midoriko…she is alive," Kikyou said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know…I mean…Kagome met a guy-we think he's the one called Takeshi, he said that Clara was alive." He wondered why many referred to Clara as 'Midoriko.'

Kikyou's eyes became tiny little slits as she narrowed them. "Takeshi?"

The hanyou nodded. "Yeah…Clara said that he was the one who led her to this era in the first place…"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou began. "A man named Takeshi came to me, he said that Midoriko was still very much alive, but he refused to tell me where she was."

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

Kikyou looked up at the sky and frowned. "Someone we should neither take nor trust lightly."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara tried to open her eyes. She felt her body awaken but she willed her eyes to remain shut. She tried to remember what happened yesterday. She remembered seeing Sesshoumaru before falling into another faint. Grudgingly, she decided to open her eyes.

"Ah! You're awake!" Rin cried happily as she gave the injured woman a smile.

Clara smiled weakly at her. She glanced around. Sesshoumaru wasn't there.

"Hmm…" Rin said as she checked on the bandages she had placed on Clara. "Have you changed these, Clara-chan?"

Clara looked at Rin and shook her head. "Oh," Rin said. "They're new."

Clara looked down at the bandages and wondered for a moment if Sesshoumaru was the one who had changed her bandages. The thought almost made her blush. Not quite, but almost. She stood up and swayed for a moment. The pain had dulled but it hurt quite a bit.

"I don't think you should stand, Lady Clara," Rin said. She smiled at Clara. "I asked Lord Sesshoumaru if you could stay with us until the wound healed and he said,"-she scrunched up her face so that she could imitate Sesshoumaru's expression-"do as you wish, Rin."

"Why would you bother to?" Clara inquired.

Rin shrugged. "Well…you saved my life."

Clara smiled at the girl. It was hard not to like her. Jaken suddenly came into the camp and looked sharply at the girl. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you," he said grudgingly. Clara looked at him her blue eyes wide with interest. Jaken gestured beyond the trees. "What are you waiting for, human?" the toad asked. "Don't keep milord waiting!"

Clara glared at him. _I hate frogs from now on,_ she thought as she walked past Jaken. She made her way to the place Jaken had indicated to, a bit slow because of her wound. She made it past a few trees and came upon a cliff where Sesshoumaru was looking down at the valley below. His silver hair blew softly in the breeze and she thought that he looked quite majestic.

_Is he really a blood thirsty killer as Shippou said he was?_ She thought.

"Girl," he said, without looking at her.

"E-eh…?" He had caught her off guard. "I mean, yes?" From what she heard from Shippou, Sesshoumaru was not the kind of demon you could take lightly.

"Why was Naraku's incarnate so intent on killing you?" he asked, his tone indifferent.

She looked at him and bit her lip. His cold tone and emotionless demeanor made her hesitant so she didn't answer him for a moment. "I…don't know," she said as she looked at his back. "Maybe…it has something to do with the fact that…well…they say that…I am Midoriko's reincarnation…"

He turned slightly and looked at her from over his shoulder; his suspicions were correct, Naraku was afraid of the girl. His eyes met hers and she saw that they were narrowed. _Midoriko's reincarnation?_ He thought. _The deadly priestess whom demons feared?_

"I see," he said softly as he stared at the sky. The breeze grew stronger as he stared at it. "When your injuries have healed, you may leave."

Clara nodded and turned to leave. She stopped and looked back at him. "Um…Sesshoumaru?"

He turned slightly towards her. "Uhm…thanks for changing the bandages," she said as she walked off. He turned back and looked up at the sky. So the girl was Midoriko's reincarnation; that explained why Naraku wanted her dead.

"You would do well to respect her, Lord Sesshoumaru," a voice said. Sesshoumaru immediately spun around, eyes scanning for the person who had managed to sneak up on him without being detected. His eyes landed on a man with golden brown hair and dark eyes.

"I do not heed lesser demons," Sesshoumaru said dangerously, narrowing his eyes.

"You must not underestimate her, Lord Sesshoumaru," the man said again, narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "She has great power within her and that deserves respect."

"Who are you, low life?" Sesshoumaru asked as he placed a clawed hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"They call me Takeshi," he said blandly. "I am a friend of Midoriko's…and I shall not allow you to harm her."

Sesshoumaru gave Takeshi a death glare. Did that guy actually think that he was going to harm the girl? If he did, then he wouldn't have allowed Rin to help her. He drew out Bakusaiga and pointed it at Takeshi. "Leave," he said coldly, "while you can still use your feet."

To his slight surprise, Takeshi turned and left. He replaced Bakusaiga in its sheath and went back to their camp where he found Rin teaching Clara how to make a wreath of flowers. "Rin, why do you enjoy making these?" she was saying as she held a wreath gently in her hands.

"Because I like them!" Rin said with a toothy smile. "Besides, I like putting them on Ah-Un."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Ah-Un? You should put it on yourself!" So saying, she gently placed the wreath on Rin's head.

The little girl laughed. "I never thought of that before!" she said. Seeing Sesshoumaru, she said, "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm a princess!"

"Very nice, Rin," he said without looking at the little girl. He seated himself under a tree and was immediately lost in thought.

Clara looked at him. _If he hates humans so much, then why does he travel with Rin?_ She thought. His gaze met hers and their eyes locked for a moment. Blue locked with gold and she felt her heart beat a little bit faster. There was just something in his gaze that…

He slowly looked away, eyes looking back at the sky. Clara inwardly sighed. Indeed, he was a demon not to be taken lightly.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: I know it's a bore, got a little distracted here.**

**Miroku: let me help you, sweet-**

**Sango: -hits him on the head-**

**A1969: er…they kinda have issues, anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!**


	8. Cloud of Demons

**Sango: the author got fed up with doing all those disclaimers, so I'll be doing them from now on.**

**Miroku: Sango! Your angelic voice will surely persuade the readers to review!**

**Sango: -slaps Miroku- just because you gave me a comment, doesn't mean you can grope me, you letch!**

**Sango: the author doesn't own Inuyasha…and the author is sorry for the late update!**

_**Chapter Eight: Cloud of Demons**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"I thought you were headed back to your own time," Inuyasha said as soon as he saw Kagome walk into the room. Earlier in the day, the miko had said that she was returning to her own time to bring back some more supplies and Inuyasha wondered why she was still here.

Kagome shrugged. "I realized that maybe it would be best if we looked for Clara before I confront her mother," Kagome said as if it were the most obvious answer.

"I just wonder where she is, though," Sango said softly. "Kagome…you said Hakudoshi pushed Clara into the waterfall…if she's still alive, do you think she was carried downriver?"

Kagome looked at her friend and smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of it before?!" the priestess said, berating herself. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come on, Inuyasha, we're going back to the waterfall to look for Clara."

"We're coming with you," Sango said quickly as she and Miroku stood up and followed Inuyasha and Kagome out the door.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Naraku gripped his half of the Shikon jewel tightly. He had been scouring the land for days for the other half of the jewel, the other half that Miidoriko had with her when Hakudoshi killed her. He narrowed his eye menacingly at nothing. _Could she have possibly hidden the jewel somewhere? _Naraku thought as he slightly loosened his hold on the jewel. _If she did, where could she have hidden it…With Kikyou perhaps?_

Naraku scowled. If it was indeed with Kikyou, then taking it would be difficult. A mad grin replaced the scowl on his face when he remembered that Kikyou was dying and with Kikyou gone…

Everything would fall into place.

If only he had the other half of the Sacred Jewel…

He called Kanna into the room and the young incarnate obediently went in. She stood in front of him and held her mirror high so that he could see. "Show me Kikyou," he said. Kanna's mirror flashed with light. He saw Kikyou. She was in a village, treating soldiers and sick people. "How typical of you, Kikyou," he said more to himself than to Kanna. "Do you wish to do good before you die?" A small smirk crept up his lips. "Well, Kikyou," he said softly. "Let us make the remainder of your life here, hell, shall we?"

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"I think it's healed already, Rin-chan," Clara said softly, referring to the wound at her side. She remembered what Sesshoumaru said about her leaving. "And I think I should return to Lady Kikyou now…" her voice trailed off. She and Rin were sitting near a riverbank, allowing their feet to dangle freely in the water. Sesshoumaru was away, where, Clara didn't know but Jaken was there with them and he was grumbling that his lord had kept him just to baby-sit and that Sesshoumaru should kill him now.

Rin sighed. "Should you?" Rin asked. "I mean, it gets pretty boring with just Jaken-sama to talk to…"

Clara sighed. "I should go, Rin…I've been away from Kikyou for a week…I've been away from my mother for nearly a month…she must be worried sick about me," Clara said as she thought of her mother. She sighed again. She never really thought that she would miss her mother this much. Besides, she wanted to stay away from Sesshoumaru. During the time she had spent with him and Rin, she felt awkward whenever she was around him. She couldn't tell if it was from fear or from something else.

"You're lucky, Clara-san," Rin said softly.

Clara looked at Rin; there was sadness in the little girl's eyes. "What do you mean?" Clara asked.

Rin bowed her head sadly. "Well…Before I joined Lord Sesshoumaru…my parents and entire family were killed by bandits…" Rin's voice trailed off as tears slowly sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked," Clara said softly as she drew Rin close to her in a comforting embrace. "I didn't know…forgive me for asking such a foolish question," Clara apologized again. Rin looked up at her and nodded and soon enough a toothy grin replaced the sad frown on her face.

"It's alright, Clara-san," the little girl said as she began wiping the tears away from her eyes. "After all, I have a new father!"

Clara tilted her head sideways at her. "What do you mean? You have two fathers?"

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Clara raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "Oh?" she said. She never really thought that Sesshoumaru, who, in Shippou's opinion, was a cold blooded killer, could ever be a father figure. "Well…I'm quite surprised." Clara and Rin continued to gaze at the surface of the lake where the water glittered like jewels.

Clara abruptly stood up. "Where are you going, Clara-san?" Rin asked.

"I have to leave now, Rin-chan," Clara said softly. "My wounds have healed and…I'm sure Lady Kikyou is worried about me."

Rin sighed. "Will you visit?" she asked innocently.

Clara gave her a small smile. "We'll see." She walked towards the forest but found her way blocked by Jaken.

"Who said you could leave, human?" he demanded.

"Sesshoumaru…he told me when my wounds have healed, I could leave," Clara said with a shrug.

Jaken narrowed his eyes at her for a moment then stepped aside. Clara walked past him and into the forest. She glanced over her shoulder at Rin. The little girl was looking at her, waving her hands in goodbye. Clara waved her hand once then went into the forest. She walked for a while before she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" she said as she staggered backward. She looked up. "Oops…" she said as soon as she saw the person whom she had bumped into.

"Human…have you no eyes?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Actually, I do," Clara said coolly. She was getting fed up with his stuck-up attitude. "It's just that I thought you would _move_ you know…like a gentleman." With that, she hurriedly walked past him before he could do or say anything. Sesshoumaru glanced at her from over his shoulder and decided that she wasn't worth the effort and returned to where Rin and Jaken were.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Miko-sama!" a voice called out.

Kikyou looked up from the wounded man that she was treating just as two men came hurrying toward her. An older man was supporting his much younger companion who looked as if he had been beaten. The young man's right arm hung oddly at his side.

"What has happened to him?" Kikyou asked as the people around her made way for the old man and his injured companion.

"He was beaten by bandits," the old man said solemnly. "By the time the villagers and I came to help him, he was like this. The healer at the village said that maybe you could help."

Kikyou instructed the young man to sit on the ground beside her. He did so with difficulty. The miko ran her hands gently over the man's sides. "Broken ribs…three or maybe even four," she said to more to herself than to the old man. Her eyes fell on the young man's arm which hung oddly from his side. "Has his arm been…ripped from its socket?" she asked herself. She gently wrapped a hand around the arm and the young man moaned in agony. She turned her attention to one of the wounded soldiers who was now recovering. "Hand me you dagger," she instructed. The soldier raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Miko…are you going to cut off his arm?" the old man asked with shock in his voice.

Kikyou shook her head. "No…the dagger please," she said and took the dagger the soldier offered her. She turned her attention to the young man. "I want you to bite down on this…like that, very good," she said. She placed both her hands on the man's arm and applied a whisper of pressure. The man tried to muffle a scream. "Bite down on the dagger!" Kikyou said as she deftly slammed the young man's arm back into its socket. A horrified scream filled the man's lungs but soon quieted down to a whimper of relief. He looked up at her with grateful eyes.

"Thank you, priestess," the old man said as he helped support the young man to his feet.

"Take him to that over there…there is a healer there who will help him," Kikyou said as she stood up.

"M-miko-sama!" a boy shouted as he pointed at the darkening sky.

"What…?" Kikyou looked up at the sky. The clouds had darkened over and figures were headed toward the village. Kikyou squinted up at the approaching figures. "Soul Collectors…?" Sure enough, black soul collectors burst through the clouds. There were hundreds of them…and they were headed toward Kikyou.

Her eyes widened as demons followed after the Soul Collectors. The people around her screamed and ran. _Naraku,_ Kikyou thought. _Are you planning to snatch the souls away again…?_

"Everyone, run!" Kikyou ordered. The people around her immediately fled, running in all directions. Kikyou looked around for her bow and arrows and found them lying nearby. She ran to them, grabbed them and began firing her holy arrows at the demons and soul collectors. Her arrows killed some of the demons.

"Oh no!" Kikyou shouted as a soul collector flew past her and snatched one of the souls from her body. Her own soul collectors chased after the black ones that were harming their mistress, but there were just too many of them…

Kikyou fired another arrow. Getting rid of the demons was her main priority. A dozen more black soul collectors flew past her and each of them snatched a soul from her clay body. Kikyou dropped her bow and quiver of arrows, its contents spilling on the ground.

"No," Kikyou said softly. "They have…snatched too many…I…I…" The lack of souls made Kikyou fall to the ground, lifeless.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kagura said. She was flying above the sky on her feather, watching the scene below. It was Naraku who had ordered her to attack Kikyou. "And I thought she would hold out…oh well…" She pointed her fan at Kikyou and the demons hovering in the air above her flew towards Kikyou, ready to attack and destroy her.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara stopped in her tracks. Just above the trees, above a village, she spotted a black, ominous cloud. "What is that…? Clara said to herself. "I have such a foreboding feeling about that cloud…" Her eyes widened as she saw a holy being fired towards the clouds. "A holy arrow…? Could it be Lady Kikyou's…?"

She ran to the village and her eyes widened even further. Black soul collectors hovered above Kikyou's now soulless body. Her arrows and bow lay on the ground beside her and demons were headed towards her. Clara ran to Kikyou's side, dodging the demons as she did so or rather…it was the demons that were dodging her. At her arrival, the black soul collectors hovering above Kikyou scampered.

"Lady Kikyou!" Clara said, kneeling beside her. She was completely lifeless. _Where are the soul collectors…?_ Clara thought as she looked around.

"You're still alive…?" a rather haughty yet shocked voice said. Clara looked up. A woman was hovering on a feather above her. She was holding a fan tightly in her hand and the demons were hovering beside her.

"You did this to her!" Clara said as she stood up and glared at Kagura.

"So it seems that Hakudoshi failed to kill you," Kagura said, feeling relieved that their ticket to freedom wasn't dead.

"Are you working for Naraku?" Clara asked.

Kagura smirked and sent a barrage of wind blades at her. Clara dodged them by jumping backward. She landed right beside Kikyou's bow and arrows. She quickly picked them up and fired an arrow at Kagura. It lit up with white light and…missed.

Clara's eyebrow twitched. "I hate bows…" she muttered.

Kagura laughed at her. "Little girl…it seems that you can't even hit a non-moving target!" the wind witch taunted. She pointed her fan at Clara. "Forget the undead priestess…take her!"

Clara hastily notched another arrow to the bow. "Come on, hit!" she said as she fired the arrow. The arrow sped towards the army of demons, obliterating them as it did so.

Kagura gritted her teeth. "So this is why demons fear Midoriko," Kagura said to herself. "One arrow purified…a hundred demons…no matter! There's more of them, little girl!" At Kagura's word, more demons appeared from behind the clouds, all headed towards Clara.

Clara's eyes widened. She tried notching another arrow to the bow, but her fingers shook and the arrow fell to the ground…and the demons were getting near. Her eyes widened and she closed them, waiting for the strike of a hundred demons to end her life…

"Dragon Strike!" a voice shouted. A blast of blue energy spiraled dangerously towards the youkai and killed them all.

Clara looked up. "Sesshoumaru…?" she said. The dust settled down to reveal the youkai lord lower his sword slowly.

"What is he doing here?" Kagura asked aloud. "It doesn't matter…Kikyou is my main target!" She raised her fan and more demons came from behind the clouds.

"Is there no end to them?" Clara muttered. As more demons came hurrying from behind the clouds.

"They come from the dark clouds," Sesshoumaru said as he walked past her and raised his sword. "It is an ancient spell…a dark cloud where an endless number of demons come from…Naraku's doing, no doubt."

"Don't tell me you're helping Midoriko?" Kagura asked with disbelief. "Am I to understand that the proud and powerful Sesshoumaru is helping a human?"

"I am not helping her," Sesshoumaru said acidly, glancing up at the wind witch. "I am merely here to get information…from you."

"Oh?" Kagura asked with amusement, taking Sesshoumaru's words as an act of…flirtation. "And what do you want to know…?"

"Why did Naraku send you this time?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagura shrugged. "I am not here for Midoriko…I am here for her!" She jabbed her fan in the lifeless Kikyou's direction. Sesshoumaru glanced at the dead priestess. It seemed as if all the souls in her body had been taken away. Without saying another word, Sesshoumaru sent another Dragon Strike at the hoard of demons that sped towards him, obliterating them.

"Don't think I'm that easy to defeat!" Kagura shouted as she sent more demons from the cloud at them. Sesshoumaru growled in anger. If he wanted to get rid of the demons, he'd have to get rid of the demonic clouds…and that was difficult. The only way to get rid of the clouds quick enough was by using a holy arrow.

Meanwhile, Clara was back at Kikyou's side. "I have to get her somewhere safe," she muttered as she slowly started to pull Kikyou to her feet. Sesshoumaru was suddenly beside her.

"Put her down," he said, grabbing Clara's wrist. "You are coming with me."

"Hey! What gives?" Clara said as she dropped Kikyou.

"Take the arrow and the bow, woman," he ordered. There was such a note of command in his voice that Clara hurriedly picked up at bow and arrows.

"Dispel the clouds with your arrow, woman," Sesshoumaru ordered as he slashed at the demons that were headed towards them.

"I can't hit that far!" Clara complained as she notched the last arrow to the bow. "I'm not a master archer like Kikyou!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Fool." Clara watched as his form flickered and in his place stood a gigantic majestic silver dog.

Clara blinked. Where did he go? She looked at the dog in front of her. "Se…sshoumaru?" she asked timidly. He was a dog? Who knew?

She watched as the colossal dog bent its forelegs. "You want me to…ride on you…?" she asked. He gave her a look that seemed to say, "Duh."

Clara glanced back at Kikyou. She approached the dog hesitantly. If she had known how big dogs could be, she would have been afraid of her pet Chihuahua back in the States. She hesitantly got on his back and the moment she did so, he sped upwards towards the sky with such speed that Clara nearly fell off.

"Hey!" she said angrily as she grabbed a fistful of his silky fur.

Kagura's eyes widened when she saw the dog headed towards her. _Damn, I didn't think he would transform,_ she thought as she maneuvered her feather in order to avoid him. She looked up at them. They sped past her, headed towards the black clouds. Kagura glanced at Kikyou on the ground, she was defenseless.

"Attack her!" she shouted, pointing her fan at Kikyou.

Clara glanced behind on the ground her eyes widened when she saw the demons headed towards Kikyou. "Lady Kikyou!" she shouted and without hesitating, she jumped off the white dog.

The canine turned its head to the girl. What a fool she was! Didn't she know that when she hit the ground, she would die?

Soul Collectors suddenly caught Clara as she fell-Kikyou's Soul Collectors. They set her down on the ground and she quickly ran towards the demons that were now feet away from Kikyou. "Get away from her!" Clara shouted as she notched an arrow to her bow and fired it at the demons. Her aim was off. The arrow only disoriented the demons, sending plummeting towards Kikyou. Clara's eyes widened in shock as demons missed Kikyou by inches.

She ran to Kikyou and knelt beside her. The undead priestess's face was covered with dirt and her hair had come loose. "Lady Kikyou…" she said.

"Fool!" Kagura shouted as she waved her fan and more demons came pouring out of the clouds, as numerous as raindrops.

The colossal dog sped back towards the two priestesses and stopped in mid-air. He felt a great amount of holy energy from Clara. Sesshoumaru quickly morphed back to his humanoid form and landed yards away from where Clara was. It wasn't Clara though.

It was Midoriko.

The priestess's eyes glowed white as she looked up at the demons.

_Midoriko? _Sesshoumaru thought. If Midoriko was here…where was Clara?

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Can you feel, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the hanyou as they all stopped in their tracks. They had just come from the waterfall with no results.

The hanyou looked at the monk. "Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I can feel it…the presence of an endless number of demons…and…this scent…" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She too, could feel the foreboding aura of a great many demons.

"These scents…Sesshoumaru's…Kagura's…Kikyou's and…Clara's!" Inuyasha announced.

"Did you say Clara?!" Kagome asked.

"Come on! There isn't much time to loose!" Inuyasha said as they sped off.

Moments later, they came to an abandoned village where the dark cloud of demons hung. "What the-!?" Miroku said as soon as he saw what lay before them.

"That's…Midoriko," Sango said with awe.

Indeed. Midoriko was standing beside Kikyou's limp form and a few yards away from her stood Sesshoumaru. Midoriko was looking up at Kagura, her eyes were glowing white.

_Damn! Midoriko! _Kagura thought as she quickly flew off in fear of her life.

Sesshoumaru watched as Midoriko held out her hands and a glowing bow notched with an arrow appeared in them. She pointed the arrow towards the clouds and released it. It lit up with a strong white light and sped through the clouds, purifying them into oblivion. The amount of holy power Midoriko gave off was enough to make Sesshoumaru feel slightly dizzy.

They all watched as the bow and arrow Midoriko held vanished. They covered their faces as Midoriko glowed with a piercing white light. The light spiraled around her and in a flash, she was gone and in her place stood Clara. The young woman staggered to the ground and fell, dizzy.

"Clara!" Kagome shouted as she ran past Sesshoumaru whom she only noticed just now. She knelt by Clara's side. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked as Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara came towards them. Inuyasha-predictably-had gone to Kikyou's side.

"Wha-what happened…?" Clara asked as she slowly sat up.

"You mean…you don't remember?" Kagome asked.

"Remember what?" Clara asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he, too, knelt beside the girl. "A few moments ago, you were Midoriko who eliminated all those demons…don't you remember that?"

Clara shook her head.

"Miroku…can you explain?" Kagome implored.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I have heard that sometimes, the person to whom you reincarnated to can 'wake up' when the reincarnation is feeling a strong and powerful emotion," the monk said. "But this happened only rarely and in fact…a lot of priests say that this can never happen but…I think they're wrong," he said as he looked at Clara. "Midoriko came out and defeated the demons but…I think what came out was only Midoriko's power and actions for the true Midoriko is sealed within the Sacred Jewel."

"What do you mean by power and actions?" Clara asked.

"I think…it's like you go into a state…a state where you remember how you used your powers in your past life in order to defend yourself…hence Midoriko's appearace," Miroku finally said. "Though I'm not so sure."

Clara was silent. She glanced over Miroku's shoulder just in time to see Sesshoumaru leaving. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" Clara called out. The others blinked at her and Sesshoumaru glanced at her from over her shoulder. Clara smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me earlier," she said.

He didn't respond. Instead, he turned and left.

"He helped you?" Kagome asked.

Clara nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to live if he hadn't come to help me and Kikyou."

Speaking of which, Inuyasha was kneeling by Kikyou's side as Soul Collectors came and brought her the very much needed souls. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed; she would let them be.

"So, Clara," Kagome said, turning back to her friend. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go home for a few days? Besides, I think Kikyou could you use the rest."

Clara nodded. "It's time I see my mother."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**Sango: end of chapter.**

**Miroku: review otherwise…**

**Sango: he'll suck you all in…just kidding!  
Miroku: -opens wind tunnel- I'm not!**


	9. An Explanation and a Demoness

**Sango: the author wishes to apologize for the late update.**

**A1969: yeah, Writer's Block just attacked, now I know what that feels like.**

**Miroku: do you want to know what I feel like-?**

**Sango: -hits him on the head- you pervert!**

**A1969: er…let them resolve their issues, anyway, I don't own the show! And I wanna thank all those who reviewed! Your reviews just gave me inspiration. Oh, and I apologize for using "Adolfa Hitler" won't happen again. And as I've re-read this story, there seems to be slight confusion about what sword Sesshoumaru uses, yes, yes, careless, I know. Forgive me, but form now on, Sesshoumaru uses Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, no more Tokijin, Tokijin is cheap.**

_**Chapter Nine: An Explanation and a Demoness**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Naraku slammed Hakudoshi to the wall using one of his tentacles. Kagura, who thought that Hakudoshi was an eternal pest, could do nothing but look smug despite the fact that they were conspiring against Naraku together. 

"You fool, Hakudoshi," Naraku snarled through gritted teeth. "You told me Midoriko's reincarnation was dead!"

"I didn't know…that…Sesshoumaru…tended to her…to her injuries!" Hakudoshi gasped as Naraku's tentacle wrapped itself slowly around his throat. Naraku squeezed and took savage pleasure in watching Hakudoshi struggle for the smallest breath. Satisfied that he made an impression upon his incarnate, he let go of the boy who fell to the floor, panting and clutching his throat.

He turned to Kagura. "Tell me what you saw during your battle with Clara," he said. He had asked Kagura to tell her about Midoriko suddenly appearing and that annoyed Kagura since she had to tell the story for what? Five, ten times?

"I told you," Kagura said with a slight tint of annoyance in her voice. "Midoriko just appeared out of thin air. One moment, it was that brat Clara and then the next thing I know, Midoriko's glaring up at me as if she wanted to kill me…she probably wanted to, of course."

Naraku returned to his corner to brood and skulk. His thoughts strayed to the priestess Clara. How could he kill Midoriko's reincarnation? He summoned Kanna and, feeling bored and in the need for more information as to his enemy's weaknesses, he looked into her mirror.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara climbed out of the well with a bit of difficulty. She sighed as she waited for Kagome. While she did, she went to the door of well shrine and slid it open. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she looked around at the Higurashi shrine. The modern day smell immediately filled her senses and it was then that she realized that she preferred the fresh, forest smell of Feudal Japan.

"Oomph!" Kagome tossed her backpack over the well with much difficulty. It was heavy.

"Let me help you with that," Clara said as she hoisted Kagome to her feet.

"Thanks," the miko said with a sigh as she shrugged her backpack over her shoulders. "Anyway, you nervous?"

"Yeah," Clara said as they stepped out of the well shrine. "I mean…I've been gone for nearly a month and I don't know what my mother will say…whether or not, she will believe me…you know how she is." Clara nervously fingered the half of the Shikon no Tama at her neck and sighed. She had been thinking about what she should say to her mother, what reason she would give. She decided that she would tell her the truth.

Kagome knocked nervously on the door. A few voices could be heard from within, a muffled scuffle about who would answer the door. The door slid slowly open to reveal Souta. The moment he saw who was with Kagome, his eyes widened in shock and relief.

"Mom!" he called out behind him. "Nee-chan's back and guess who's with her!"

"What's all the noise about, Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen smelling of sushi and steak. "What's…oh!" When she saw who was with Kagome, a shocked look came into her eyes. "You're Clara Rose, aren't you?"

Clara nodded, not knowing what was going on.

"You're mother and the police were looking for you," Mrs. Higurashi said as she made way for Kagome and Clara. "They came here because someone said that they saw you here before you disappeared…The police came looking and when they couldn't find any evidence of foul play, you're mother left her number and told me to call her should something turn up…" She gave Clara a meaningful look. "You know, she was heart broken to learn that you had vanished…I would be too if Kagome had disappeared speaking of which"-she gave Clara a 'look'-"judging by your clothes…you've been in the Feudal Era, haven't you?"

Clara looked down at the miko garb she wore and nodded sheepishly at Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome…you and your friend have some lunch while I call her mother."

Kagome and Clara sat down at the kitchen table. "You're mom's nice," the young woman commented. "I wish my mom were as nice as yours."

"You heard my mom," Kagome said as she helped herself to some rice. "She said your mom was heartbroken."

Clara was silent, not even touching the steak and sushi that Kagome had placed before her. She sighed. Her mother missed her? That was a first. _So you're only concerned when I'm missing, huh? You aren't concerned when I'm sick…aren't concerned when I cry…but you're concerned when I'm missing? What a great mom you are.._

"I just came off the phone with your mother," Mrs. Higurashi came into the kitchen followed by Souta and Grandpa.

Clara was silent. 

"So this is the one the police have been hunting down," Grandpa said. "The Feudal Era, hm? Seems a lot of people are connected to it." His eyes widened. "Come Souta! Let us trace back our family tree and see if we have any connections to it as well!" With that, the old man dragged Souta from the table just as he was about to swallow a piece of steak.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Clara and Kagome. Clara was sipping a glass of iced tea, her pinky sticking out, a sign of class. "You know, your mother wanted everything hushed up," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

Clara gave her a puzzled look. "Hushed up?"

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi confirmed. "You're mother didn't want the police hunt to be made public. She took all sorts of measures to keep it quiet."

Clara stared moodily at her bowl. "She doesn't want her image ruined…it would for her stupid company." She pushed her bowl away and kindly refused to eat another bite.

A soft knock was suddenly heard at the door.

Clara tensed, rightfully guessing who was knocking. "I think you and your mother can talk here in the kitchen," Mrs. Higurashi offered. "Come Kagome."

"No!" Clara said, holding on to Kagome for dear life. "I'd rather Kagome was here with me…she can help me explain where I've been."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded then bustled off to invite their guest in. Clara listened attentively. She and Kagome could hear voices talking, both female. Clara was chewing her lower lip, a habit she had developed when she was nervous.

The door to the kitchen slid open and a woman accompanied Mrs. Higurashi inside. Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Clara's mother was beautiful. Her features indicated that she had once been a model. Her daughter seemed to have inherited her beauty, height and demeanor. Unlike Clara, however, Mrs. Rose had a head filled with golden locks and her eyes were-at the moment-filled with anger and relief.

It seemed that Alexis Rose was holding off her anger due to the fact that the Higurashis were present. "Clara," she said with unfeigned relief, anger hiding just beneath the surface. "I was worried about you! Where have you been, young lady? Didn't you know how worried I was?" This time, there was anger in her voice.

Clara stood up. "Mom…I can explain," she said hurriedly. Her mother gave her a stern look then glanced at Kagome. 

"Explain then."

"I think you should take a seat, Mrs. Rose," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I think that this is going to be a long explanation."

Alexis gave Mrs. Higurashi a look. "You know something about this?" she asked.

"A little," she admitted as Mrs. Rose sat down and looked at her daughter.

"Very well, then Clara, explain."

Clara glanced at Kagome as though for support. Kagome nodded. "Well," Clara began. "A few weeks ago, I heard that Kagome was sick. I wanted to visit her so that's what I did." She looked at her mother but Alexis only tilted her head slightly to one side, an indication that she should go on. "Well…When I visited, Kagome's grandpa said that she was…possessed by demons." Alexis's eyebrows shut up. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Clara beat her to it.

"Please let me finish," Clara implored. "What you're going to hear might sound crazy and downright outrageous but it's going to be the truth."

Alexis narrowed her eyes slightly and Kagome could feel tension rise between mother and daughter. "Anyway," Clara went on, "I was about to leave when I saw this guy waving at me from the well shrine. I approached him and"-she glanced at Kagome to see whether or not she should tell about the Feudal Era to which the miko gave a small nod-"he told me that Kagome was…in Feudal Japan."

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise. "What!" she said. "Feudal Era? Sengoku Jidai? That's-" 

"Mom," Clara implored. "Please…don't interrupt."

Alexis pursed her lips and said no more but allowed her child to continue. "The Feudal Era," Clara repeated slowly. "Well…it was then that he told me to go into the well…which I did. When I came out…I was surprised to find that I was no longer in modern day Japan…but in _Feudal _Japan." She paused for a moment as if struggling to remember what had happened. "Well…I got lost…and I ran into a little girl named Rin. She told me that I was dressed like Kagome…I asked her if she knew where Kagome was and she said no. I turned to leave just then, I heard her scream."

Clara closed her eyes, knowing that her mother wouldn't believe what she was about to say next. "I ran back to help her and saw that she was surrounded by…demons."

Alexis's eyes widened. "What-!"

"Mom," Clara said heavily, through gritted teeth. "Let-me-finish."

Alexis scowled but said no more. "Anyway," Clara continued. Kagome leaned in to hear her better. She had never heard about Clara's saving Rin. "When I ran up to her, the demons scattered. When they did, the little girl looked behind me and called out to…another demon…his name's Sesshoumaru and he doesn't look like the other demons I scared off. He looked human with silver hair, golden eyes and…" Clara's cheeks went a slight tinge of pink as she realized that a rather dreamy tone had come to her voice. She cleared her voice and Kagome noticed her discomfort.

"Anyway, after he arrived, Inuyasha and Kagome came," she said. "Inuyasha is a half-demon; half-human. When they arrived, Sesshoumaru left. It was then that Inuyasha and Kagome told me that I'm Midoriko's reincarnation."

"Who?"

"Midoriko was a powerful priestess…she…was so powerful that minor demons fled before her, which was I managed to scare off the demons earlier," she said calmly. "Then a priestess named Kikyou took me away to train me. She said that she had to train because we had a common enemy…a demon named Naraku…Kikyou was feared by Naraku but now that she's dying, they had to look for Midoriko's reincarnation…me."

Clara finished and looked at her mother who was looking at her with a blank expression on her face. There was a look in her eyes that reminded Clara of the look Sesshoumaru had once given her. Alexis stood up. "We are going home this instant, young lady, and you are seeing a doctor," she said.

"Mom!" Clara said angrily. "Don't you believe me?"

"No, I don't," Alexis said bluntly. "Your story is…crazy, you have clearly addled your brains somewhere. Lucky for you, I have called off the police hunt, now come home with me this instant."

Clara rose to resist but her mother grabbed her wrist and her hold was about as hard to break as iron. Kagome stood up but her own mother gave her a look. "Come, Clara, you're seeing a doctor…now," with that, Alexis Rose dragged her daughter off despite Clara's loud protests.

When they had left, Kagome looked at her mother with dismay. "I pity Clara," she said.

Mrs. Higgurashi nodded. "Yes…they don't seem to get along well with her mother."

Kagome walked up to her mother and hugged her. "I'm just lucky that you and I get along, though," she said.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Master Jaken, will you play with me?" Rin asked innocently and with a touch of sweetness hoping that these elements combined would persuade the reluctant toad. She was walking beside Ah-Un was utterly bored.

"No." The elements didn't work.

Rin pouted. "Please?"

"No!"

"You're no fun at all! I wish Lady Clara was back…at least she listens to me," Rin said indignantly.

Jaken scoffed and rolled his big eyes. A few feet ahead of them, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but overhear their conversation which, secretly, amused him. True, ever since the priestess had left, Rin had been even more restless and-there was no other word for it-pesky. She had even asked him, the great Sesshoumaru, if he would be so kind as to tell her a story! He had been on the verge of denying her request when Jaken had saved him and said that Lord Sesshoumaru didn't have time for stories.

He stopped in his tracks.

A scent reached his nose.

The scent was in front of them.

Behind them, Jaken and Rin stopped in their tracks as well. Jaken, of course, nearly bumped into him. He ignored Jaken and focused his attention on the woman before him. She had golden brown hair that was tied into a tight ponytail on her head. Her skin was the color of ivory-pale and flawless. Her eyes were green flecked with silver and there were two black stripes on her neck that contrasted perfectly against her pale skin. She wore a blue kimono with flared sleeves that reached up to her knees. The sleeves of her kimono were decorated with silver leaves and a dagger was strapped to her forearm. 

Sesshoumaru knew her. "Riyara," he said quietly, giving the female demoness a glare. 

She chuckled at him, a malicious glint in her eyes. "_Lord_ Sesshoumaru," she said with mock respect. "What a long time it has been, has it not?"

Sesshoumaru looked dangerously at Riyara. She was Menomaru's younger sister who had-on many an occasion-tried to kill him in revenge for what his brother and her father had done to her family but, of course, she was weaker than Menomaru and she-when Sesshoumaru was about to kill her-hastily fled for her life.

"Who are you, you whelp?" Jaken screeched, defending his lord's honor. 

Riyara chuckled as if she had just seen something amusing. "What's this? A toad and…a human?" She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. "I expected the reincarnation of Midoriko to be a young woman…not a little girl."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Midoriko's reincarnation?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me," she said with a smirk. "I'm here seeking out the girl rumored to be that terrible priestess's reincarnation…of course there is only one reason why I wish to seek her out."

"You, like so many other worthless demons, are seeking out the Shikon Jewel which she has," Sesshoumaru said.

"Tut, tut, tut," she said with a shake of the head. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, you think me worthless? That…hurts." She placed a mock sad look on her face.

"Master Jaken," Rin said, whispering to Jaken. "Is just me…or…is she…strange?"

"Those who know that they're about to die by Lord Sesshoumaru's hand always act strange!" Jaken declared, thus silencing Rin.

Riyara's eyes scanned the entire group and she only saw how all too clearly how the demon lord before her silently placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, Bakusaiga. She smiled. Amused. "So, will tell me where Midoriko's reincarnation is? Or…do I have to look for her myself?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"What is your _true_ purpose in seeking her out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Riyara pretended to think. "It's a secret, I'm afraid."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken. "Leave."

"Y-yes, milord!" Jaken hastily mounted Ah-Un and together with Rin, they sped off. Rin glanced worriedly at her adopted father. He only sent her away when there was any real danger around. Jaken too looked back at his lord. When Sesshoumaru told them to "leave" they usually took refuge either in the Western Lands or with Sesshoumaru's mother. But the former was too far away and the latter was nearer so they usually ended up going to Sesshoumaru's mother, Hayomi.

"Touching," Riyara said. "You don't want the little girl to get hurt, how…like your father."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her then, without warning, he charged towards her, drawing out Bakusaiga as he did so. Riyara was quick to act. She hurriedly took out her dagger just as Sesshoumaru brought his own sword down at her. Their weapons clashed, causing sparks to fly. Riyara pulled away, jumped into the air and sent a blast of violet energy at the demon lord, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"I see you've improved," Sesshoumaru said.

"I see you haven't," Riyara countered. She sent another blast of energy at him and this time, it was in the form of needles that rained down on him. Sesshoumaru sent a dragon strike at her which dispelled her attack and knocked her backwards. She landed on her feet, graceful as a cat, despite the fact that she was, like her dead brother, a moth.

"Scratch that," the demoness said. "You _have_ improved."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You are weak," he said quietly. "You attack me as though you were still a child."

Riyara narrowed her eyes at him. "A child…huh?"

She held out her dagger and pointed it at him. It pulsed with energy and then lightning erupted from the tip of the dagger and quickly enveloped Sesshoumaru in a dangerous spiral. Riyara smirked, thinking him dead. "I am no child, Sesshoumaru," she said under her breath.

Her eyes widened.

Blue light erupted from the column of lightning. Her attack was dispelled and the lightning vanished to reveal Sesshoumaru staring coldly at her. "Fool." He put Bakusaiga away and drew out Tenseiga. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Riyara's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru cut open a pathway to hell. So this was Sesshoumaru's dangerous attack-the one that his father, Lord Inutaisho, had stolen from Shishinki all those years ago.

Not wanting to be sucked into hell, Riyara quickly fled just as Sesshoumaru sent another imperfect Meidou at her-imperfect but deadly.

_Damn_, Riyara thought as she heard Sesshoumaru chase after her. _It looks like that mutt has no intention of letting me live this time!_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome gingerly climbed out of the well and sighed-a long suffering sigh. Clara was not with her. How on earth was she going to explain to Kikyou that Alexis had snatched her child away? Kagome looked around the clearing. There was no Inuyasha waiting grumpily for her. No muttered complaints about her being too long, no inquiries about Ramen, no growls and swears that he'd never let her go back to her time again.

She knew that Inuyasha was off somewhere with Kikyou. _It makes sense, _Kagome thought with a sigh as she continued to sit at the edge of the well. _He'd want to spend every moment with her now that she's…_

Kagome let her train of thought go unfinished. Kikyou dying was something she could not digest. She found that she, too, was saddened about the prospect of loosing Kikyou. A long time ago, she would have been-she cursed herself-glad that she would be out of the way but now, no. She didn't like it. She also felt partly responsible for not being able to help Kikyou.

Sighing, she trekked out of the clearing and into Kaede's village.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Riyara continued to run without so much as a backward glance. Sesshoumaru was still following her, running, catching up. She suddenly stopped and swept up a cloud of dust into the air. 

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting such a dirty trick from Riyara, but it had worked. The cloud of dust had distracted him, earning Riyara a few seconds head start which, in demon terms, was a few minutes ahead. 

Satisfied that she had distracted her opponent, Riyara continued to run. She jumped over a few trees in hopes of getting away from him. Her hearing, however, told her otherwise. _Faster_. The word brushed against her mind and sent her running even more. Usually, when she tried to kill him in the past, Sesshoumaru just always let her go; reminding her that she was at his mercy. This time, it seemed that his mercy had run out. Beyond a wall of trees, she could make out a clearing where a teenage girl was climbing out of a well.

Riyara stopped in her tracks. The girl sat down on the edge of the well and began-by the looks of her-to think. Her gaze strayed to the well. The girl had obviously come out from it, so did that mean that it led somewhere? Just as she was about to send an attack at the girl, the strange girl stood up and left.

_Lucky for you, I have no time to spare. _Riyara burst through the trees and made a mad dash for the well. She paused, then without hesitating, jumped in.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Sesshoumaru followed Riyara's scent and soon found himself in a clearing. Riyara was nowhere to be seen. He frowned. He followed Riyara's scent which ended at a well. He looked down. There was nothing at the bottom. Where had she gone? Did she, perhaps, jump into the well then fly off to confuse him? No, she couldn't have done that. If she had, her scent would have been in the air.

His frown deepened as he turned to leave. Oh well, he had other opportunities to kill her. She would be back soon enough.

He stopped in his tracks.

The man known was Takeshi was standing in front of him yet again. He had snuck up on him yet again. How Takeshi did that, Sesshoumaru would never know and it bothered him to the point that he unsheathed Bakusaiga and pointed it at him. "You again," Sesshoumaru said, annoyed. "What is your purpose in following this Sesshoumaru?"

A small amused smile crept up Takeshi's face. Amusement. This demon was amused at him? That only made him even more angry. "Following you? No, I was not following you…I was following you and Riyara."

The demon lord gave him a narrow eyed look. "You have seen Riyara? Where is she, tell me otherwise, you shall die."

"Tsk, tsk," Takeshi said. "Truly, your manners leave much to be desired."

The final straw. Sesshoumaru ran towards Takeshi, intent on running Bakusaiga through him. Takeshi's eyebrows shut up not in surprise but in amusement. He held out a hand and just as Sesshoumaru brought down Bakusaiga on him, a barrier formed between them. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi said silkily. "I didn't expect you to be this…aggressive. I didn't answer your one little question and you attack. Yes, you behave like a lord, indeed."

Sesshoumaru didn't lower Bakusaiga. "While you hide behind barriers…the true sign of cowardice," the demon lord retorted.

Takeshi raised his eyebrows at Sesshoumaru. "Fortunately for you," he said. "I'm the forgiving type…Lord Sesshoumaru." He dispelled the barrier. "I shall tell you how to get to Riyara. She jumped into the well."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the mad urge to use Bakusaiga. "Fool," he hissed. "There is nothing at the bottom of the well."

"Really, now?" Takeshi said, amused. "Nothing at the bottom? Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, if you want to get her, this what you must do. Not far from here is a village where you will find the priestess Kagome. Tell her that Riyara jumped into the well, and…" His voice trailed off and he frowned. "You must hurry, though. Riyara seeks out the Sacred Jewel in order to revive Menomaru and her father whose bodies she brought back from the grave by using her black magic."

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "So you are saying that where Riyara is, the priestess Clara is there as well?"

Takeshi turned his back on him and walked off. Sesshoumaru, once again, suppressed the mad urge to kill him. He glanced at the well. How on earth was Kagome going to help him? Where was Riyara? Was she indeed in the same place as Clara? 

He hated to take advice from others. Bur for the sake of killing off Riyara, he would do just that. He glanced at the well once more then made his way to Kaede's village, where Kagome was.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: finally, I can update.**

**Miroku: took you long enough.**

**A1969: I thought I already explained why it took me so long to update?  
Miroku: hm…whatever.**

**A1969: Sango, he's at it again!  
Sango: Miroku…**

**A1969: you guys really have issues. Anyway please, please, please, please, please review!**


	10. Into the Future

Another story

**A1969: I still don't own the show…unless, by some miracle, I suddenly had a billion dollars…**

**Sango: in your dreams.**

**A1969: you will never know what the future holds.**

**Miroku: true…get on with the story!  
A1969: yeah, yeah, hold your horses.**

_**Chapter Ten: Into the Future **_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Mom! I told you a thousand times…I'm not crazy!" Clara snapped on the way back to the house. She silently pulled her haori tighter around her; it felt like dead winter inside the limo. She had a feeling that part of that cold was caused by the mounting tension between her and her mother. "And no, Kagome and I aren't high and no, we're not deluded and no, I'm not drunk!"

"Don't talk back to your mother, young woman!" Alexis snapped. "You've been gone for weeks and only God knows where you've been."

"I told you," Clara said through gritted teeth. "We were-"

"Don't give me that talk about you and Kagome being in the Feudal Era!" Alexis snapped. "You've given me a big enough headache as it is…don't you realize how much work I missed out because I've been trying to find you?"

"So that's the reason why you were relieved to see me? So that you could work again?" Clara snapped.

Alexis narrowed her eyes in warning at her daughter. "I'm taking you to a doctor," she muttered.

"I told you!" Clara argued, her patience wavering. "I'm alright!" She was afraid about her mother finding out about the stab wound that Hakudoshi had inflicted on her. _Only kami knows what she'll think if she finds out,_ Clara thought. _The moment she sees it, she'll probably think that I tried to join a gang initiation…_

"You don't look alright," her mother said. "You look peaky…and filthy…who knows what's gotten into you."

"I'm fine."

"Young woman, since we've moved to Japan, you've been acting strange! Now stop this masquerade about the Sengoku Jidai," her mother ordered.

"But it's the truth!" Clara protested.

Her mother rubbed her temples. "Stop, Clara, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"I'll send you back to America," Alexis said softly.

Clara's eyes widened. "What? Mom, no!" She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in Japan and help Kagome and the others.

"Then you will hold your tongue and stop acting foolish!" snapped Alexis.

"Oh, so I am foolish!" And it ran along the same channel as any other argument that they always had.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Sango nudged Miroku gently in the ribs. He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Sango sighed and pointed her chopsticks in a discreet manner at Kagome. They were having lunch in Kaede's hut and Inuyasha-predictably-had gone off to be with Kikyou who was resting somewhere in Inuyasha's forest.

Miroku gave a tiny nod with his head, knowing what Sango meant. Kagome had come back without Clara and explained that the young woman's mother had taken her away. They would have been genuinely concerned had it not been for the sorrowful look on Kagome's face that preoccupied their sympathy. They knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyou and they knew that Kagome knew.

"So," Kagome said, pretending to sound cheerful. "What'll we do about Clara?" 

Miroku, Sango and Shippou raised their eyebrows at one another then glanced at Kagome. She was trying to hide her pain by being preoccupied with Clara. "Um…" Sango said hesitantly. "You said that her mother didn't believe her, right? Her mother also took her away?"

Kagome gave them a curt nod of the head. "But," she said. "It's possible that her mother will believe her sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded again. "She and her mom…don't get along well. They're not that close and they're constantly arguing."

Sango nodded. She wanted to tell Kagome that if they were going to wait for Clara 'sooner or later' to come back, then, by that time, Kikyou might have died already but she didn't dare voice out her thoughts, knowing the effect on Kagome.

"So…she'll be back…" Miroku said.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not even sure if her mother would let her see me. I think she thinks that I'm a destructive influence on her daughter."

"Her mom sounds like one tough cookie," Sango said.

They promptly finished eating and set aside their now empty bowls. Kagome glanced hopefully at the doorway of Kaede's hut as it startled rustling, hoping that Inuyasha had come back. It was Kaede who entered, holding a bundle of herbs in her arms.

Kagome sighed and wondered what Inuyasha was up to; he was with Kikyou after all. She shook her head to clear of it any thoughts. Thinking about what Inuyasha and Kikyou were up to was torture for her.

Once more, Sango gave Miroku a gentle poke in the ribs and glanced discreetly at Kagome, who was holding Shippou on her lap. "I think you and I should talk to Inuyasha the moment he comes back," the taijiya said.

"Don't you think that it'd be best if we let them resolve their own issues?" the monk asked.

"I think we should confront Inuyasha all the same," said Sango.

"It's not like I can't hear you, you know," Kagome said indignantly, giving a slightly annoyed comical look.

"Eh…" Sango twirled a lock of her hair nervously.

"Anyway," Kagome said. "Just…let Inuyasha be…I can understand why he would spend time with Kikyou…after all…" she shook her head and bowed her head so that her eyes were shadowed.

"K-kaede-sama!!" The shrieks of the villagers made everyone in the hut forget their silent stupor.

"What' s going on?" Sango said as they ran out the hut.

They stopped in their tracks. Sesshoumaru was calmly walking towards them. The villagers had their weapons out and they masked their face to show no fear. No matter, they could see the fear in their eyes as they stepped aside so that Sesshoumaru could walk past them, not even giving them a glance.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome said. "What is he doing here?" 

"Who knows?" Miroku muttered. "He may be looking for Inuyasha." He stepped in front of Kagome and the others as though he meant to defend them. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha isn't here."

The youkai lord stopped in his tracks then glanced at the men who surrounded him. "Tell them to fall back, otherwise, I will kill them all."

The men cringed and looked more determined than ever. "Fall back," Kaede ordered.

The men looked hesitantly at on another then, with relief showing in their eyes, dispersed, glad they were not asked to fight a demon who could have easily obliterated them. "Now, what do you want?" Miroku asked. "We told you, Inuyasha isn't here."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Who told you that I am seeking Inuyasha? Do not assume as much, monk."

Miroku narrowed his eyes slightly. "I have come to speak with the miko," he said, looking at Kagome.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she wondered what Sesshoumaru wanted. "Why?" she asked, stepping beside Miroku.

"What do you know of the well?" he asked.

The miko gave him a look. "How do you…know about the well?" she asked.

"I was in pursuit of a demoness named Riyara. She is Menomaru's foolish younger sister," he said. "When she fled from me, she, it seems, jumped into the well within the forest of Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyebrows now rose so high that they had virtually disappeared into her bangs. "NANI?!" she practically shrieked at Sesshoumaru who narrowed his eyes at her. A thousand thoughts sifted through Kagome's mind. She had thought that only she and Inuyasha could go through the well. She didn't have time to wonder how another could go through. What bothered her most was the thought of what this demoness-Menomaru's younger sister at that-could do in her Era. She suddenly had a fleeting vision of buildings burned down, souls sucked out, a giant tree in the very heart of Tokyo and bodies strewn all over the place. She could almost hear the guns of the police firing in vain at the unknown demoness.

She shuddered.

She looked at Sesshoumaru. She hoped that he had-by some miraculous chance-developed a sense of humor. "Please tell me you're…actually…_joking_," she said. Miroku and the others gave her a look.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. An indication that he was not-nor will he ever in a million years-joking. "Kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami," Kagome muttered like a chant. Sesshoumaru now resented ever coming here. He had a sneaking suspicion that the miko was crazy.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, gently placing a hand on the miko's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with stark disbelief. "A powerful demoness just jumped into the well…into my time! Think of what she could do there! Oh…And to think I've tried so hard to keep the Feudal Era a secret!" She shook her head. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was giving her a strange look. "Why did she jump into the well?"

"Did you not hear me say that I was in pursuit of her?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, now berating himself for coming to this place.

"So it's your fault!" Kagome snapped, forgetting that the person whom she had just accused was Sesshoumaru. She blinked, remembering who she was talking to. "Kami," she muttered. "Anyway…why did you try to kill her?"

_So many unnecessary questions_, Sesshoumaru thought. All he wanted to do was to find Riyara and kill her. "She was searching for Midoriko's reincarnation," he said softly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?!" she half-shouted. "But-but…Clara is in my time as well!" She bit her lip. She'd have to go back and warn her friend. She suddenly realized that she couldn't eliminate a powerful demoness on her own. In a situation such as this, she and Inuyasha would have been off already but since Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, she'd have to go on her own.

"Well, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, hating what he was about to say next. "Will you show me how to get to where Riyara is?"

Kagome inwardly berated herself. Of course, she'd go with Sesshoumaru.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"What do you mean you don't want me anymore?!" Inuyasha asked Kikyou with disbelief. The shrine maiden was resting peacefully in the low lying branches of a tree. Inuyasha had come with her, of course.

Kikyou stared at him. She had told Inuyasha they should stop being together. "I did not tell you that I do not want you anymore," she said softly. She looked down at Inuyasha. "I merely said that…we shouldn't be together anymore…" her voice trailed off.

"But why, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because…Inuyasha…you and I were…are never fated to be together in this life…" she said. "I am dying and…I want you to forget me."

"That will never happen! And you know it!" the hanyou declared.

"What of Kagome?" Kikyou asked. "No…you were not meant to be with me…"

"I'll stop Naraku," Inuyasha declared. "I'll kill him before the miasma completely consumes you."

"No," she said. "I do not deserve you…you…we are too different."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am dead and you are living. I am a priestess and you are…a half-demon," she said softly. She braced herself for what she would say next for she knew that it would hurt her. "You have Kagome…you can forget about me."

Inuyasha was silent, thinking. He did not deny that he had Kagome. In that instant, he weighed his feelings for both of them. Kikyou and Kagome-though both had the same soul-were too different. He wondered why he couldn't just have them both, that way it would be much easier.

He sighed. Kikyou was his past, his first love. She had died because of him. She was the first person whom he had learned to trust and yet that trust and their love was easily turned to bitter hate. Kagome made him laugh…she was the person for whom he had shed his very first tears. She made him happy, something that he didn't experience with Kikyou…

"You see?" Kikyou whispered. "You…wish to be with Kagome…do you not?"

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha approached her. "I-" He stopped and his nostrils flared. He sniffed the air. He could make out Sesshoumaru's scent in Kaede's village not far from where they were. "Sesshoumaru…" he hissed. He turned to Kikyou and without saying anything, he turned and ran off.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"You want me to show you how to get to my world?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't think you should go with him." She had to make her voice so low so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear. "Wouldn't it be best if you wait for Inuyasha?"

"No," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "Clara could be…besides, Inuyasha is…"

"Get away from Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha suddenly burst into the village, screaming like a wounded bull. He unsheathed the Tessaiga and aimed for Sesshoumaru. "WIND—"

"SIT!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground before he could finish his attack. The dust rose around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wondered how the priestess had managed to get beads of subjugation on Inuyasha. He reminded himself to be even more vigilant and alert when dealing with people who possessed spiritual powers.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha thundered as he pulled himself out of the hole, looking enraged and embarrassed since his brother witnessed him being sat by Kagome.

"Oh, will you shut up?!" Kagome snapped, finally venting the ill feelings that she had accumulated for Inuyasha. "In case you didn't notice, Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly trying to kill us!" 

"Oh, so you're saying that you're siding with him?!" the hanyou snarled.

"No!"

"But you're acting like it!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Inuyasha! I'm warning you!"

"Silence, you fools." Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut through the air, silencing both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Wow," said Sango upon seeing the two fall silent. "I wonder how he does it," she remarked to Miroku who nodded his head.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru turned his amber gaze to Inuyasha. "I have no intention of harming the miko…I merely requested her aid when I normally would have acted on my own."

"You asking for help? Hah! Shows you're not all that high and mighty after all," Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him.

Sesshoumaru turned his back on him. That remark stung, he had to admit. "Miko, if you do not hurry, your friend might be in danger," he said softly as he began walking off.

Kagome sighed then turned back to Inuyasha. She had to set aside her ill feelings towards him…for now, at least. "Are you coming?" she asked Inuyasha in a voice which sounded full of apology and sorrow.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew why Kagome was acting like this, he knew why she was angry at him. "'Course I'm coming," Inuyasha said. "After all…I'd like to see how Sesshoumaru reacts to being in a different time."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara rolled over on her stomach on her bed and sighed. She and her mother had argued again and the latter had banished her to her room, virtually grounded. "Why won't you believe me, mom?" she asked aloud. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She sighed and fingered the jewel at her neck. She had swapped the miko garb for a pair of jeans and a halter. Her mother had threatened to send her back to America and she had a nasty feeling that Alexis would do just as she threatened.

She sighed and sat up. She got off the bed and walked over to the picture window that opened up to the balcony. She slid it open and stepped out into the open air. Her room faced her mother's vast garden, something which Alexis was proud of. _Oh, she's proud of her plants, but not her daughter,_ she thought with disdain as she leaned on the railings.

She blinked. She felt a strong demonic aura nearby. Kikyou had taught her that this kind of feeling came from being able to detect the aura of demons and other such entities. She blinked again and the aura vanished. _Was is just me or…did I just feel the presence of a strong demonic aura? _she thought looking out at the gardens. The entire house was surrounded by a wall and she saw nothing leap over them. She shook her head. _You're imagining things, Clara._

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Riyara carefully looked around the corner. After jumping into the well, she had found herself in such a strange place. The air reeked of unknown scents, the trees were virtually gone and worse, there were more humans than demons in the area.

Well, fortunately for her, that meant no competition for the Sacred jewel. Like any other demon, she could sense the power the jewel emanated but she couldn't sense its presence—only the keepers of the jewel could. But sensing its power was enough. She could follow it.

She jumped from building to building, wondering about the strange things that the humans had created. She allowed herself to marvel at the skyscraper rising like a tree at the far side of town. She knew she was safe. There was no Sesshoumaru here, no one who could go against her.

She jumped over to another rooftop and stopped to think. Midoriko's reincarnation was in possession of the jewel. Then that meant that she had to be careful, not knowing what to expect from the priestess's reincarnation. Would she be as powerful as she had been in the past?

Riyara wasn't about to take chances.

She continued to follow the power of the jewel until she reached a house. Unlike all the others, this one had a wall surrounding it. Riyara easily jumped over the wall and hid herself in the bushes just as a black car pulled up in the driveway.

She sensed the power of the jewel within it. She watched as the door open and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes stepped out. She was wearing the garb of a miko and around her neck hung the jewel. Riyara smirked. So that Midorko's reincarnation. She didn't look much but still, Riyara wasn't about to take chances. Like Sesshoumaru whom she had previously fought, this girl might have something hidden up her wide sleeves.

No, it was best to play it safe.

"Mom!" Midoriko's reincarnation was saying. "Everything I've said is the absolute truth!"

Another woman stepped out of the strange black cart. She looked at the girl and Riyara assumed that this was Midoriko's reincarnation's mother. "Hold your tongue, Clara," the woman said.

"Why won't you believe?" Clara snapped as she glared at her mother. "Am I worthless to you?"

The woman rubbed her temples. "Go to your room…I have work to go to." She got inside the car and it backed out of the driveway, leaving Clara fuming as she watched it go.

Riyara heard the girl sigh as she went into the house. She would watch the girl first, see what she could do, see if she was just as good as she was in her past life. Several moments passed before the girl stepped out onto her balcony, wearing a completely different set of clothes with the jewel still hanging around her neck.

She watched as the girl looked out at nothing in particular. Now. Now was the time to take the jewel and resurrect her father and brother. Just as she was about to step out of the bushes and kill the girl, Clara suddenly looked in her direction.

Riyara froze. The girl could sense her? She had masked her scent and aura and yet the girl sensed her? She had heard the Midorko had exceptionally fine senses and the thought of it made Riyara narrow her eyes.

_How do I get the jewel without endangering my life? _ She thought as she continued to watch the girl who went back to staring at nothing. She made sure that Clara went back inside before coming out of her hiding place in the bushes. She jumped over the wall and out of the grounds and into the wide street.

A nasty smile crept up her lips. It was simple. She would use the girl's mother.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome gingerly climbed out of the well and looked up to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru silently glaring at one another. She had been surprised when Sesshoumaru managed to jump into the well and vanish in a flash of blue light.

It seemed that priestesses and powerful demons go through it.

The young miko silently heaved herself out of the well. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Will you two please stop glaring?" she asked in a tiny voice.

The two brothers looked at her as if they wanted to tell her that it was none of her business. Kagome walked past them partially slid the door of the well shrine open to see whether or not Souta or her mother was outside. She did not like having to explain to them who Sesshoumaru was.

The youkai lord sniffed the air. "Riyara has been here," he said to no one but himself.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said. "Who's this Riyara person? Your girlfriend?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him but didn't bother to respond since he knew that it would only give Inuyasha another reason to insult him. "Okay…come on," Kagome said, motioning for the two of them to join her. She now slid open the door and stepped out. Night was already falling and Kagome could already make out a few stars in the sky.

Inuyasha joined her, followed by his brother. Both of them looked at Sesshoumaru, trying to gauge his reaction. But he only gave them his raised eyebrow look. "So," Kagome said. "What should we do?"

Sesshoumaru walked past them. They had gotten him through the well and that was all he needed. As for Riyara, he would follow her scent. He didn't need Inuyasha and Kagome anymore.

"Hey!" Kagome called out. "Where are you going?"

"To look for Riyara," came Sesshoumaru's curt answer.

Kagome, to Inuyasha's horror, ran after Sesshoumaru. "No! Inuyasha and I will come with you!" she insisted. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him, something which made her cry out. Inuyasha's grip was strong.

"Let him be," Inuyasha said.

"You don't understand, Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out. "This world is different from the one you're used to!"

Sesshoumaru turned around to face them. "I see no difference," he said, tilting his head at the shrine grounds.

"That's because my family lives here," Kagome said. "But when you step out of the shrine…it'll be different."

He continued walking on. "Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing the hanyou's hand.

"Wha—" Inuyasha said as Kagome began pulling him along. "You heard the bastard, he doesn't need us anymore, let him handle his own issues with his girlfriend!"

"Inuyasha," Kagme said. "I have to make sure that he doesn't let anything…slip. What if others find out what he is? How can I explain that?"

Inuyasha sighed as he and Kagome began following his brother. _This is embarrassing, _the hanyou thought as they left the shrine. They watched in fascination as Sesshoumaru stopped in his track as a truck zoomed by.

The youkai lord placed a hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga. "Told you it was different," Kagome said. "But don't worry…our world is safer than yours…so, no need for any swords." She added, noticing that his hand was on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"Anyway," she said. "Do you have any idea where this Riyara is?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru, where's your girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked snidely. His brother glared at him.

"Cant' you sniff her out?" Kagome asked him.

"No," he said. "The smoke has blocked her scent."

Kagome paused for a moment. "Ah!" she said in a tone that all people used when they were struck with inspiration. "Didn't you say that Riyara was after Clara? Let's go to Clara, maybe we'll find Riyara that way."

He glanced at her. He had forgotten that Takeshi had told him that Clara was in the same place as Riyara. "Lead on, then, miko,' he said.

"Eh…I kinda forgot where she lives…" she said sheepishly.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: stop.**

**Sango: end of chapter.**

**Miroku: the author would like to thank all those who reviewed! Review again, please!**


	11. Understanding

**A1969: thanks to those who actually **_**bothered **_**to review…the only source of inspiration, I'm afraid.  
****Sango: what about—  
****A1969: shh…you promised not to tell!  
****Miroku: tell what?  
****A1969: nonya  
****Miroku: ??  
****A1969: nonya business. I own nothing except the things you don't recognize such as the plot and the OC's.**

_**Chapter Eleven: Understanding **_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara yawned widely as she closed the book that she had been reading for more than an hour. She had been reading her history book. She was way behind in classes now and she didn't want to give her mother a good excuse to bicker with her. _Besides,_ she thought wearily as she shoved the book to a corner of her study table,_ if she sees how good my marks are, then she won't have a good enough reason to send me back home._

She glanced up at the clock and saw the time—eight in the evening. Several times the housekeeper had called her to dinner and several times did she deny herself the pleasure of eating. She yawned again, wondering if her hunger strike would be enough to convince her mother that she was telling the truth. Probably not, she decided.

Was it actually that hard to believe? Was it so hard to comprehend that she had been in the Feudal Era for the past few weeks? Yes, to the sane and practical, it was. Unfortunately for her, mother just happened to be sane and practical.

A soft knock on the door. "Clara?" it was Viola, one of the maids. "Your dinner is getting cold."

"Then let it," she said stubbornly. "I'm in no mood to eat." A loud grumble came from her protesting stomach. She heard a scuffle of feet and knew that Viola had left.

Clara sighed and laid her head on her arms. She closed her eyes, determined to sleep and hoping, at the same time, that her brain would come up with an idea of how to get her mother to believe her story.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome stared hesitantly around a corner. They were in a classier part of Tokyo and she figured that Clara might live around here somewhere. She glanced behind her, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were glaring at each other silently.

"Well, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It would help if one of you could sniff her out," Kagome said flatly.

Sesshoumaru regarded the miko for a moment then sniffed the air. Clara's scent was faint but he could follow it. Without saying a word to them, he walked ahead of them and started down a deserted alleyway. He didn't want to go by the road where the humans would gawk and point at him.

"Guess he _can_ sniff her out," Kagome said, watching the demon lord's retreating back.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He just likes looking and acting as if he knows everything," the hanyou said with distaste.

Kagome sighed. "Come on, let's follow him," she said.

"I don't think I will," the hanyou said.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't like him," Kagome said. "But…what have you got to loose if you follow him?"

"My sanity for one thing…I'm dignity for another," the hanyou said. "Then there's the possibility that we _might_ loose our lives."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

A quarter of an hour later, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru found themselves standing outside a house surrounded by large walls. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure?" she asked with some hesitation in her voice.

He gave a curt nod and much to Kagome's chagrin, he easily jumped over the wall. "Did he just?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Now you see why I hate him," Inuyasha said with, folding his arms and shrugging at her.

It was easy for Sesshoumaru to leap over the wall. He found himself in a garden where the scent of the flowers overpowered his senses. He had to admit, the garden was beautiful. It reminded him of his mother's garden where she used to play with him when he was still a child…

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and focused on his goal. Finding Riyara and finishing her off, thus obliterating the last of the Hyouga family. Of course, if it hadn't been for the smoke that came from that truck her scent might have still been intact and he would have killed her by now. And he wouldn't have to bother with Midoriko's reincarnation.

He looked up at the house. Humans did live differently in this era, that was clear. They seemed much better off than in the past. He shifted his gaze to the room that had a balcony. She was there. Without much effort, he jumped onto the balcony and slid aside the glass door.

The girl had fallen asleep at what he assumed was her desk. Her head rested peacefully on her arms. He edged closer, silent as night. A book lay open at the corner of her desk. He glanced at it and found that it was about the history of the world—something which greatly interested him. He tore his gaze away from the book and looked at the girl. Strands of silky brown hair spilled over her arms and on to her desk. Through the gap in her arms, he could make out a tiny glimmer which indicated the presence of half of the Shikon Jewel which she wore around her neck.

He frowned. If she still had the jewel then that meant that they had beaten Riyara to Midoriko's reincarnation. His frown deepened. He hated the name 'Midoriko' and preferred to call the girl by her own name…what was it again? Oh, right, Clara. _A strange name, _he thought with relish.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara felt a draft…which meant that the door to her balcony was open. Open? Why on earth was it open? She could have sworn that, before she fell asleep, it was closed. A cold possibility ran through her. What if an unwanted visitor had entered? She sensed someone towering over her. She slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she saw who was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" she half-shouted, automatically pushing her chair backward.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look. Clara stood up and—much to Sesshoumaru's amusement—began shaking her head rapidly back and forth. "Get a grip, Clara," she muttered to herself. "I'm under too much stress today…clearly that is just some sort of apparition." She looked up and to her dismay, he was still there. "I'm delusional," she said to herself.

Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth to reply when, at that moment, Inuyasha jumped onto Clara's balcony, Kagome riding on his back. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" Clara asked as the pair made their way in. She sighed with relief. "I thought I was going crazy!"

"But…anyway," Clara went on. "What are you doing here? What is _he_ doing here?" She tilted her head at Sesshoumaru who pretended not to notice her impudence.

"Well," Kagome said. "It's because—"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Clara?" Viola was back. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

The door slowly creaked open. Clara rushed to the door and pushed it close. "Clara?" Viola asked, now concerned. She tried to open the door but Clara kept a firm hand on it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Clara said, opening the door to a crack.

"You were screaming," Viola insisted.

"I was…watching television!" Clara said.

"You don't have a television in there, you're mom took it away."

"Youtube!" Clara said, thinking quickly. "I was watching something on Youtube…with the speakers on!"

"Oh…okay." Clara pressed her ears to the door just as she heard Viola shuffling away. She sighed and turned her attention to Kagome and the others. Inuyasha was giving her a weird look, Kagome looked amused and Sesshoumaru…didn't show any emotion on his face.

"So," Clara said. "What brings you guys here?"

"A demoness," Sesshoumaru said quietly, his amber eyes boring into Clara's icy ones, "by the name of Riyara. I was pursuing her when she escaped through the well."

"But what does that have anything to do with me?" Clara asked, returning his stare.

"She was looking for you…to steal the Jewel." His eyes left hers and he looked at the jewel. "She needs it in order to revive her brother and father."

Clara looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who both shrugged. She fixed her gaze on the balcony outside and her eyes widened in realization. "Of course," she murmured. She looked at them. "This afternoon…I sensed a demonic aura nearby…could it be her?"

"That's possible," Kagome said. "You still have the jewel so that means—"

"She's afraid of you," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "She does not realize that you are…weak."

"What?!" Clara snapped, glaring at him. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I already did."

Clara glared at him. "Um," Kagome said cautiously. "So…she might be hiding somewhere in the city." She frowned. What if Riyara was killing humans even now? "We have to find her and fast," Kagome went on. "The more we waste time talking, the more harm she could do."

Clara nodded. "I think it would be best if we split up…Kagome and I could search in the upper part of town and—"

"Hold it right there," Inuyasha said, giving her a look. "I am not gonna look for this cur's girlfriend with him!"

"Okay," Clara said, giving Inuyasha a look. "Kagome and Sesshoumaru can—"

"No way!" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing Kagome's shoulders and drawing her to him. "I'm not letting Kagome go with that cur! _Kagome_'s coming with _me_ and _you_ can go with _him_!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, feeling a slight blush dawn on her cheeks like the sun dawning on the plane. "Come on, Kagome," the hanyou said. Kagome looked at Clara, shrugged innocently at her then leaped on Inuyasha's back. Quick as a flash, both of them were gone.

Clara turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and bit her lower lip. He stared at her for a moment then made his way towards the balcony. She sighed then made her way towards the door. _You're gonna pay for this, Inuyasha_, she thought with grim humor.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Alexis watched out the window as the AdvanTech parking lot came into view. She sighed. She remembered her fight with Clara and grimaced. She couldn't believe her daughter's reasons for missing for weeks. She didn't believe…but since when did she ever believe her daughter? Another sigh escaped her. Since the death of her husband, her relationship with her daughter seemed to have gone downhill. Gone were the times she and her daughter would chatter about their day—she about snooty old business men and Clara about stuck-up popular kids; gone were the times that they shared secrets.

Alexis sighed. She missed those times. But since her husband's death, the running of the company fell heavily on her shoulders and soon she found that she could spend no more time with Clara, which, though she wouldn't admit it, she regretted.

The car gradually stopped as the driver parked it. Alexis thanked him and got out. She looked up at the dark sky. Another restless night was headed her way. She made her way towards the fortress-like building. She looked up at it. It was half-finished and it was the reason why she and her daughter had moved to Japan in the first place. Secretly, she had hoped that moving would somehow fix their broken bond. To her disappointment, it had not.

She stopped in her tracks. She looked at the trees that surrounded the parking lot and thought she heard a slight rustling noise. She dismissed it and continued walking on. A figure suddenly stopped out of the shadows. It was a woman. She was strangely dressed—she wore a kimono. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her silver-flecked green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

Alexis's eyes strayed to the dagger on the girl's forearm. "Who are you?" she asked, looking around to see if she could out for help.

The woman tilted her head at her, her eyes roaming from head to foot, as if assessing her. "You're her, then," she said. "Midoriko's mother."

Before Alexis could even blink, the woman rushed at her and everything went black.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"I don't sense any demonic aura," Clara muttered more to herself than to Sesshoumaru. They were walking along the road, keeping close to the shadows since Sesshoumaru despised humans gawking at him as if he were something from the zoo.

She turned to Sesshoumaru. "The only demonic aura I sense is yours…and Inuyasha's," she said slowly. They had been searching for Riyara for two hours now and during those hours, her companion had been silent as the grave.

"She has sealed her scent and aura, then," he said, not looking at her. "Besides, I do not expect that you could…"

She glared at him. "I am not weak," she said silently. "Just because I am Midorko's reincarnation does not mean that you have to compare my strength to hers!" There was an edge to her voice and Sesshoumaru, upon remembering Inuyasha's beads of subjugation, thought it best not to dignify her with a reply.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in her tracks. "What?" Clara asked with annoyance upon seeing his stop. He was looking at something across the street, at the park. She followed his gaze and amid the faint light that the streetlights gave off, she could see a flurry of movement in the park.

"Insects," Sesshoumaru muttered as he darted across the street. Clara sighed and hurried after him glad that, at this time of night, the streets were nearly deserted.

When she finally reached him, he was standing at the gate that led to the park. He walked in and she followed him. "What is it?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Look."

Clara looked at the darkness. The light seemed to have grown faint but she could still make out a tiny flutter of wings…

"Are those…moths?" Clara asked. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could see them. There must have been hundreds, no thousands of moths, their tiny wings fluttering and giving off a faint, shimmering dust.

"Do not breathe it," Sesshoumaru said quietly as he covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori. Clara immediately covered her nose with both her hands.

Sesshoumaru's hands glowed a sickly green and he slashed at the moths with his claws. It had no effect. The moths looked more numerous than ever. "Pests," he said quietly as he drew out Bakusaiga. Before he could launch an attack, a group of moths clustered together and from that cluster of moths, the image of a woman appeared. She laughed.

"Riyara," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, with amusement. Her gaze flickered to Clara. "And Midoriko's reincarnation! Working together? I never would have thought that _you_ would work with the likes of _them_, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Clara looked at the image of the woman. Though it was night, she could clearly see the features of the woman. She was strikingly beautiful, Clara had to admit and she remembered what Inuyasha said about the woman being Sesshoumaru's girlfriend…

"Why don't you come out of hiding, Riyara?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

The image of Riyara wrinkled its nose. "I don't think so," she said. "You see, Midoriko has something that I want…that I need…and she will give it to me." Her gaze strayed to the Shikon Jewel at Clara's neck.

Clara glared at her and removed her hands from her nose and mouth. "Over my dead body will I give you the jewel!" she snapped.

Riyara looked amused. "Over _your_ dead body? Or…" The image shifted to reveal a woman, half-covered in a cocoon. Moths surrounded her and she was unconscious, her eyes closed shut and her skin pale. Clara's eyes widened.

"…over your dead mother's body?" Riyara finished, satisfied at the look in Clara's eyes.

"My…how did you…?" she stammered.

Riyara laughed. "If you want her alive, give me the jewel," she said with a triumphant smirk.

"Come and get it!" Clara snarled.

Riyara tsk-tsked. "I don't think so…_you_ will come to me, Midoriko…_alone_," she said, eyeing Sesshoumaru. An image suddenly entered Clara's mind. It was an image of a building standing tall and proud yet unfinished. She could see the cranes and platforms at the top which indicated signs of construction. _Come on your own…do not bring Sesshoumaru with you…I will know if you do and if you disobey…think of your mother…_ the words seemed brushed against Clara's mind.

Riyara laughed once more. The wind howled around them and the moths vanished as if taken by the wind. When the wind died down, Clara turned on her heel. Her mother was in danger and despite the fact that she harbored resentment towards her mother, she saw it fit to save her. Before she could leave the park, she became aware that Sesshoumaru was following her.

"Don't follow me!" she said, turning to face him.

"Riyara is my prey," he said quietly, his face half hidden in shadow.

"She has my mother and threatened to kill her if you come!" Clara said.

"And?" His tone was cold and pitiless.

She inwardly groaned. She knew perfectly well that Sesshoumaru would still follow her; he knew that she knew where Riyara was and he could care less about what happened to the girl's mother as long as he had what he wanted—Riyara's head.

She couldn't stop him from following her but she could delay him long enough for her to rush to where Riyara was and hand over the jewel. She closed her eyes and drew on her spiritual power and, in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru found himself trapped within a holy barrier.

"Onna!" he snarled as soon as he realized what she had done.

She gave him a small smile. "Kikyou taught me well," she said quietly. She turned on her heel and ran off.

Sesshoumaru glared at her retreating back and assessed the predicament he was in. He touched the barrier with a finger and withdrew it the moment he felt the sting of her holy barrier. It was a powerful one, no doubt about that. But it wasn't powerful enough to keep him trapped forever…

He drew out Bakusaiga and focused on the barrier. "Dragon Strike!" Blue energy spiraled dangerously within the barrier; it spiraled around him and against the walls of the barrier, yearning to break out. Sesshoumaru strengthened the Dragon Strike with his demonic energy. Blue light blurred his vision as his own attack encircled him dangerously. He frowned. The barrier still refused to waver. To an outsider, it would look like a giant, pinkish white bubble with blue light dancing within. The youkai lord's frown turned into a scowl. He strengthened his Dragon Strike with a tremendous amount of his youki. There was a pulse of energy and an ear-splitting boom as the barrier finally gave way to his demonic aura and was dissipated.

When the energy had died down, he looked at the damage around him. The trees in the park had been reduced to nothing but burnt splinters and slabs of cement had been upturned, revealing the earth underneath. He smirked. He had managed to dispel the barriers of one of the most powerful priestesses. But then, he reminded himself, Clara was not fully trained yet. Still, he had managed to get rid of her barrier, which meant that he had increased his resistance to holy barriers even further.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Did you hear that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She looked at him.

"Yeah…come on, Kagome," he said quickly, grabbing her hand. "That was no ordinary explosion…that was Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike."

The miko's eyes widened. "You mean…he used it _here_ in my time?!" she sounded incredulous. She groaned. "After all I've done to make sure the Feudal Era remained a secret…" her voice trailed off and her eyes widened. "Inuyasha, hurry!" she said with urgency. "Clara is with Sesshoumaru, remember? If she didn't stop him doing his Dragon Strike, then something must have happened."

"Crap, you're right," Inuyasha muttered as he stopped. "Get on my back, Kagome; it'll be faster that way!"

Kagome nodded then hopped on. She held on tight as Inuyasha jumped from building to building, following his brother's scent. Inuyasha followed the scent to the park. When he set Kagome down, their eyes widened at the destruction that Sesshoumaru had caused. Kagome groaned. "Oh no," she said. "This is bad…"

"Come on," said Inuyasha, taking her hand again. "He's still here."

Together, they wove their way through upturned slabs of cement, burnt trees and destroyed benches. The air was thick with both smoke and youki. Kagome shuddered as she realized the damage that Sesshoumaru and any other demon could do in the present era, where humans were much more vulnerable since few knew about them and few had spiritual energy to combat demons. She was thankful then, that there little or no demons in the present.

She frowned as they continued on. What if there were still demons lingering the present? Her frown deepened. What if minor demons were long gone and the only ones remaining were great demons like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Could they be hiding among humans?

She put aside the questions as they found Sesshoumaru. He was regarding the devastation around him with—much to Kagome's annoyance—amusement.

"Sesshoumaru!" she said. "What did you do?!" She didn't bother to hide the anger in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his brother and the miko headed towards him. Kagome looked enraged while Inuyasha's expression remained neutral. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And where's Clara?!" Kagome asked, looking around, fearing that she would find her friend beneath a pile of rubble.

"She is gone," Sesshoumaru said. "I did not kill her," he added, seeing the look on Kagome's face.

A flicker of relief crossed Kagome's face. "But where is she? And why did you—" she gestured to the debris and destruction surrounding them.

"It was necessary," he said quietly as he began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kagome called out. "And where is Clara?!"

"I am going to follow her scent, miko," Sesshoumaru said coldly, not bothering to look at them.

Kagome blinked. "You mean she left you?" she called out, too late, Sesshoumaru had run off. Kagome muttered something and turned to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah," the hanyou said. "Follow him, I know."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

It wasn't easy to gain access into an unfinished building especially if that building happened to belong to one of the most prominent companies in the country, Clara, however, managed. It was easy slipping past the guards all of whom were asleep. It was even easier to find her way to the top floor, which was unfinished and where cranes and platforms and other construction equipment loomed, casting long shadows in Clara's way.

"So you're here," a voice said. Clara stopped in the shadow of a crane. A woman was standing in front of her. "And you've come on your own…and here I thought priestesses were rebellious and stubborn when it came to demons."

"You are Riyara?" Clara asked, taking a step forward.

The woman smiled. "And you are Midoriko's reincarnation…where is the jewel?" she asked.

Clara tugged at the necklace from her neck. She held the glittering jewel in her hands, her eyes remaining on Riyara, whose smile widened. Clara suddenly felt cold hands of fear grip her. It was then, as she looked at Riyara, that she realized that she was virtually defenseless. She had no weapons with which to defend herself and she was, much to any other demon's delight, clearly inexperienced.

"Where is my mother?" Clara demanded.

Riyara's mocking smile widened and she tilted her head. Clara's eyes rested on a cocoon that hung precariously from a crane above them and her eyes widened in shock. "I'm not giving you the jewel unless you bring her down!" she demanded.

Riyara shrugged at her and with a careless flick of her hand, a crowd of moths fluttered to the cocoon. Slowly, they brought it down so that it rested between Clara and Riyara. The demoness held out her clawed hand. "The jewel, if you please," she said.

Clara bit her lip. She knew it would be foolish to give up the Shikon Jewel to the demoness, she knew that she had to buy for more time to figure out a plan. "I want to see my mother…alive," she said in a threatening voice. She may have been inexperienced, but Riyara didn't need to know that.

The demoness looked annoyed. "Demanding, aren't you, Midoriko?" she asked. She flicked her wrist once more and, as if someone was using a blade to cut it open, the cocoon split to reveal her mother, bathed in sticky goo.

"What did you do to her?" Clara asked.

"Nothing," Riyara said, extending her hand out again. "I have kept my side out of the deal—your mother is alive and in no way harmed…now, Midoriko, _give me the jewel._"

Clara bit her lip. She couldn't avoid it anymore. She slowly walked towards Riyara, the Shikon Jewel glittering innocently in her palm.

"Stop!" a loud voice shouted out. Clara spun around just as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leaped down from one of the many high cranes.

"Inuyasha…Kagome…" Clara said softly, glad for their timely arrival. Her gaze strayed to Sesshoumaru. He had, predictably, broken out of her barrier.

"So you're here, aren't you?" Riyara asked, her gaze resting on Sesshoumaru. She looked at Inuyasha. "And this is your half-breed brother?" She sounded as arrogant as her brother, Menoumaru. Her gaze flitted from Kagome to Inuyasha, from Sesshoumaru to Clara. "Your family is fond of humans, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said mockingly. "Your blood has been watered down by the likes of them…You and your brother, however, seem to be quite fond of priestesses."

Clara's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she felt a slow blush creeping along her cheeks like vines. "Enough of the small talk," Inuyasha said, drawing out Tessaiga. He lashed at Riyara, pushing Clara aside as he did so. Riyara dodged Inuyasha's blade by jumping up into one of the platforms. Soon enough, Sesshoumaru joined the fray. With one jump, he was at Riyara's side, parrying attacks from her dagger.

Kagome rushed to Clara. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Clara nodded. "I'm fine," she said. She stood up and immediately rushed to her mother's side. She placed a finger on her mother's neck and felt relieved to find a pulse there.

"So she took your mother?" Kagome asked to which Clara nodded. She stood up and turned her attention to the three demons battling high above them.

"Kagome, we have to help them," she said finally.

Kagome nodded and quickly notched an arrow to her bow. She enchanted it with her spiritual energy and sent it flying towards Riyara who noticed the arrow and jumped into the air to avoid it. "Pesky priestesses!" she snarled as she jumped down to land in front of Kagome and Clara.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he quickly rushed to Kagome's aid. He engaged Riyara in combat only to be elbowed out of the way by Sesshoumaru.

"Back off, little brother, she is mine," Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha flew backwards.

"Now's not the time to defend your girlfriend!" Inuyasha snarled as he rounded on his brother.

Clara looked at them both. "Are they for real?" she asked as she watched, with slight humor, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru throwing verbal insults at one another.

"You can't count on them!" Kagome notched another arrow to her bow and released it. It sped towards Riyara who waved it aside with a mere swing of her dagger. Riyara dashed towards Kagome who screamed in shock.

Upon hearing Kagome's screams, Inuyasha abandoned his battle with Sesshoumaru and charged towards Riyara. Riyara hooked an arm around Kagome's waist and jumped onto the platform. "Let me go!" Kagome snarled.

"Oh, keep quiet," Riyara snapped as she pressed her dagger against Kagome's throat.

Inuyasha didn't move, fearing that Riyara would kill Kagome. "The jewel," Riyara said. "Or the miko dies."

Inuyasha glanced at Clara who held the jewel in her hands. She tossed it towards him. Inuyasha caught it and at the same time, Clara made a grab for Kagome's fallen bow and arrows. She quickly notched an arrow to the bow and pointed it at Riyara. "Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha snarled. "You'll hit Kagome!"

Riyara looked amused. "Put it down, Midoriko," Riyara said, pressing the dagger tighter against Kagome's throat. "In any case, you can't hit."

Clara narrowed her eyes and looked at Kagome. The miko nodded at her and Clara understood what Kagome was about to do. In the blink of an eye, Kagome grabbed Riyara's wrist and sent a blast of holy energy at Riyara. The demoness screamed as she let Kagome go. Kagome screamed as she fell but Inuyasha quickly caught her.

While Riyara writhed in pain, Clara pointed the arrow at her and enchanted it with her own holy energy. _I know I'm no good at bows,_ Clara thought. _But just this once, hit!_

She released the string and the arrow lit up with a pinkish white light. Riyara watched with wide eyes as the arrow sped towards her, unerring and deadly. Before the arrow could hit her, however, Riyara enveloped herself in an orb of blue youki and vanished. Clara's arrow ended up hitting a beam of steel which groaned dangerously.

"She got away," Sesshoumaru muttered. He scowled. Riyara would most likely return to the Feudal Era. Without giving anyone else a backward glance, he enveloped himself in an orb of his own youki and sped off to return to the Feudal Era.

"He's in a hurry," Clara said, watching him go.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha could say. "Bastard," he muttered. "Geez, I hate him." He looked at Clara. "Here," he said, tossing the jewel to her. "And make sure you don't give it away next time."

Clara let out a sigh as she watched Inuyasha making sure that Kagome was in no way harmed. "Clara," a soft feminine voice said behind her.

Clara spun around. Her mother was looking at her; she was awake and appeared to be fine. "Mother!" Clara said, rushing to her mother's side. She knelt beside her mother. "Are you alright?"

Alexis nodded and placed a hand to her head. "Yes," she murmured. "I'm fine…Clara…I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

The young woman looked at her. "You mean you…?"

"Yes," her mother said quietly. "I have been awake for some time…and I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the Feudal Era. I should have trusted you." She drew her daughter to her and hugged her. Clara smiled and returned her mother's embrace.

Alexis pulled away from her child. She turned to Kagome. "I apologize to you as well," she said.

Kagome shrugged. "You don't really have to…but I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone about anything," she said.

Alexis nodded and looked at Clara. "You may return to the Sengoku Jidai, if you wish," she said.

Clara smiled at her and embraced her mother again. "Thanks mom," she said.

"Bah, break it up," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Kagome glared at him. "Sit boy," she said. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, his curses muffled as he raised dust.

"So, Clara," Kagome said. "We'd better get back. Kikyou will be waiting."

Clara nodded. "Yeah, we should get back. It's not good to keep her waiting."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: done at last. Once again, thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sango: yeah. Make sure you review again! **

**Miroku: it's easy. Just scroll down and click the "GO" button.**

**A1969: seriously. Review please!**


	12. Midoriko's Grave

**A1969: thank you all for the reviews…please, don't hesitate to keep 'em coming.**

**Miroku: truly, are reviews your only source of joy on this earth?**

**A1969: nope, anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters—those who own 'em, own 'em and those who don't, don't.**

**Sango: she owns the OC's, though…and the plot…I guess…**

**A1969: and Miroku…I own Miroku…**

**Sango: nani?!  
A1969: just kidding. Sheesh, you're insecure.**

_**Chapter Twelve: Midoriko's Grave**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

The next day, after saying goodbye to her mother and promising her that she'd take care, Clara followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the Well Shrine. "It was so good of your mother to let you go back to the Feudal Era," Kagome commented as she slid the door to the Well Shrine open.

"It was unexpected," Clara said. "I mean…I didn't think that she'd actually let me come back. I thought she'd force me to stay in school or worse, send me home."

"Then be thankful that she didn't," Inuyasha muttered as, without waiting for the other two, he jumped into the well and vanished in a flash of blue light.

"He sure was in a hurry," Clara said as she Kagome stared into the well's dark interior.

Kagome sighed and stared into Clara's sapphire-blue eyes. "He's…well, I think he knows that Kikyou knows that you'll be coming so…he thinks that Kikyou will be waiting for you and, naturally, he wants to see her." Clara noted the subtle hint of bitterness in her voice.

She wound an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You truly _do_ love him, don't you?" she asked. "Not that I mean to pry…"

Kagome blushed. "Well…if you put it that way…I…" her voice trailed off and her cheeks were colored with the same red as the sunset over the steppes. "Well…yes…" her voice trailed off and she looked sheepishly at Clara. She decided to change the subject from herself. "What about you? Do you have someone back in America?"

Clara sighed and, not knowing why, a mental image of a silver-haired someone popped, unwanted, into her mind. She shook her head. "No…Mama guarded me like a lioness from all that but…I feel as if there was someone before…someone, perhaps, from another life…" her voice trailed off. For the past few nights, she had been dreaming about a dark-haired man whose back had been turned to her and when she had reached for him, he vanished.

Kagome, whose knee was already on the well, paused and looked thoughtfully at her. "Another life? Clara…as far was we know…your 'other life' was lived as Midoriko…" Her voice trailed off and she looked thoughtfully at her friend. Could it possible that Midoriko…

"Come on, Kagome," Clara said as she leaned against the well. "Let's get going, as we said, it's not good to keep Kikyou waiting."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome and Clara climbed out of the well to find Inuyasha waiting for them. He wasn't the only one. A few paces from the well, Kikyou was standing there. Her soul collectors hovering around her, her loose hair falling like waves past her shoulders. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kikyou, wondering if they had talked and wondering what they had talked about it…

"Inuyasha has told me of what happened in the Modern Era," Kikyou said, going directly to Clara and passing Kagome by as if she were a hat stand. Her hazel eyes bore into Clara's sapphire ones. She looked at the Shikon jewel hanging innocently from Clara's neck. "Good…you have protected the jewel…Though Inuyasha tells me that you were close to surrendering it…" she stopped with an almost delicate pause.

"Well, come on, then," Kikyou said as she turned away. "We have much to do."

"Right," Clara said. She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'll see you two around then!"

Kagome watched as Clara and Kikyou vanished into the forest. "Well?" Kagome asked, turning her attention to Inuyasha. "Aren't you…going to say goodbye to Kikyou?"

Inuyasha looked at her and noticed the subtle trace of bitterness in her voice which, despite the fact that Kagome was virtuous and good, she tried to conceal. "No," Inuyasha said quietly. "I don't need to…"

"I know you want to go to her," Kagome said as they, too, began to take their leave of the clearing. "Go on, Inuyasha, I'll be alright…It's not like I don't know where Kaede's Village is…"

"I told you, I don't wanna go to her!" Inuyasha said, raising his voice just a bit. He didn't like it when Kagome acted like this. It bothered him.

"Just who do you think you're kidding?" Kagome snapped, raising her voice as well. "I know you wanna go to Kikyou! Why don't you just go? Or…maybe you don't wanna go because Clara's there so…you and Kikyou will have no privacy now, won't you?"

Inuyasha spun around. He had never this much spite in Kagome's voice before. He grabbed her shoulders which turned out to be a mistake. He let go of her. "Listen," he said, lowering his head. "Kikyou…doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kikyou didn't want him anymore? But then, that meant that Inuyasha only wanted her because Kikyou dumped him. "She doesn't?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Then neither do I," Kagome said quietly and walked faster, leaving him looking perplexed and—unknown to her—hurt.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kagome walked faster, noticing that Inuyasha wasn't following. What she had said was false. She _did_ want him. It was just that, it hurt to know that he wanted to be with her _only_ because Kikyou had dumped him. If he could prove that he loved her truly, then perhaps, there was a chance for them…

"Kagome-chan!" a feminine voice trilled. Kagome smiled as soon as she saw Sango hurrying towards her. "You're back! We thought Sesshoumaru…" her voice trailed off. "We mean, when we heard that he came back and you weren't here yet…" she paused delicately.

"So, you know he came back?" Kagome asked as her friend led her back to Kaede's Village.

Sango nodded. "Yes," she said, remembering the youkai lord as he jumped out of the well. "We were waiting for you, you see, and then all of a sudden, he pops out of the well in the dead of night! He gave us quite a scare."

Kagome nodded, knowing what Sango meant. "Anyway," the young taijiya went on. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped walking and remembered what she had said to Inuyasha earlier. Why did she have to say it? Why did she have to unintentionally hurt him? But the fact that Inuyasha probably only wanted her because Kikyou dumped him, hurt more than anything else. "He's off somewhere, I think," Kagome said quietly, knowing that, for the first time in living memory, she was the one who had actually hurt Inuyasha.

Sango, who remembered that Kikyou had been waiting for Clara, decided not to pry. "Well, come on, then," she said with certain briskness in her voice. "Miroku and the others are waiting."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

What had he done?

Inuyasha pondered on this and he pondered hard. When Kagome had told him that she didn't want him…

It had actually hurt.

Hard.

Why? He pondered as he had watched her go. Had he said something wrong? He had only told her that Kikyou dumped him…

Women were so fickle, he decided grudgingly. He had made up his mind. He wouldn't go to Kaede's village yet, Kagome was still upset and his presence would only add more wood to the fire. He sighed and stared up at the sky just as a bird flew overhead.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Riyara cursed, mentally of course, for a lady _never_ curses out loud. Her plan had failed. She had failed to take the Shikon Jewel from the girl; she couldn't resurrect her father and her brother, then. She sighed and stared out of the window of the abandoned palace where she was staying and which, thanks to the fact that it was hidden behind a few good hills, would surely keep away unwanted beings.

There was only one unwanted being who plagued her.

Sesshoumaru.

That cold-hearted, aristocratic bastard had chased after her last night, after Midoriko had nearly killed her. She shuddered as she thought about last night's events. She had been so close to taking the jewel, and then Sesshoumaru and his half-breed brother had stormed in. A chill crept up her spine as she remembered the arrow that Midoriko had launched at her. It had been a powerful one and she had actually feared for her life then. She had had no choice but to let go of the other miko, Kagome, and flee—only to be pursued into the Feudal Era by the persistent Sesshoumaru.

Somehow, by some miracle, she had managed to escape his clutches and fled. She sighed. She quietly made her way out of the room she had been resting in walked down the long, narrow corridor of the palace. The corridors were dimly lit with braziers which illuminated her way. She entered another room. The only light in the room came from two, gelatinous orbs of violet. She looked into the orbs.

Her father's body was encased in this orb. And in the other…her brother, Menomaru…

She had brought them back, brought their bodies back from the grave. It had been difficult and she had almost certainly lost her own life, but she had succeeded and now…

She had been thwarted. She did not possess the Shikon Jewel. When she had brought back their lifeless bodies with her sorcery, she had been shocked to learn that they were lifeless. She had had two options then—use, but before that find out how to steal, the Tenseiga, that life-giving blade which, most unfortunately, belonged to Sesshoumaru _or_ hunt down the Shikon jewel. Deciding that the latter was the safer route, she had decided to find Sacred Jewel shards but, unfortunately for her, all the shards, except for three ones (which were with Kohaku and Kouga, both of whom she knew nothing about), were gone.

She had learned from her sources that only two people held the halves of the Shikon no Tama. An elusive and deadly demon whose name she had not yet learned and a powerful, yet untrained priestess said to be Midoriko's reincarnation. Deciding that elusive and deadly were hard, she had decided to go for the powerful yet untrained Midoriko.

She looked at the body of her father. Her brother, Menomaru, greatly resembled him but, unlike Menomaru, their father had blue hair instead of green. "Father," she whispered as she placed a hand on the orb. "I _will_ find a way to bring you back from the dead…you and my brother…and then, we shall have our revenge on the Taisho Clan, we destroy the two sons of the Dog General—Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

"I can help you with that," a soft voice said quietly.

Riyara spun around. She had not heard—or even sensed—the stranger approaching. There was a man behind her. His dark flowed past his back in rough waves and dark, red eyes seemed to contrast with his pale skin.

"Who are you?!" the demoness demanded, drawing out her dagger.

The man smirked. "Oh? Is a dagger truly necessary? Have I not said that I can help you?" he said, his eyes looked the two orbs behind Riyara, and then his gaze flicked back to hers. "I happen to know of your little dilemma."

Riyara glared with apprehension at him. "Oh? And what help could _you_ possibly give me?" she asked with contempt clearly written in her voice.

The man's smile widened. He drew, from the sleeves of his haori, a half jewel, glittering innocently in the light of the two orbs. Riyara's eyes widened. "Is that…the Sacred Jewel?" she asked, looking at the unknown demon. This was him, then, the elusive and deadly demon rumored to possess the other half of the Shikon no Tama…

The man smiled. "Yes."

Riyara reached for it but before her slender fingers could close in on the sought-after jewel, the man pulled it away. "You didn't think I'd give to you without an exchange?" he asked silkily.

Riyara glared at him. "Oh? An exchange? You wish for an exchange? How do I even know that truly _is _the Sacred Jewel?"

The man smirked and moved towards the orb that contained her brother's body. He held out the jewel so that it nearly touched the orb and, much to Riyara's amazement, her brother's fingers twitched…

She stared at the man. Normally, her pride as a daiyoukai would prevent her from making such an exchange but in this case…

"What do you want?" she finally asked as the man returned the jewel to dark and safe folds of his sleeves.

"I want your services…Perhaps not now, but in the future, maybe," he said.

"You want me to wait?" Riyara snapped; her eyes narrowed into little slits.

"Yes."

Riyara considered him for a moment. Should she trust him? Why not just kill the bastard and then take the jewel from him?

"I wouldn't even think it, Riyara," he said softly.

Riyara glanced sharply at him. _Could_ he read her mind? She was—though she wouldn't admit it—impressed. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Naraku."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Sesshoumaru flew through the clouds, frowning. When he was alone, there was a much better chance of his showing any kind of facial expression. Riyara had gotten away again. The girl, Clara, hadn't been capable of killing her, but then, he was glad that she hadn't killed her. He wanted the pleasure of eliminating Riyara himself.

The clouds seemed to thicken, hampering his vision. But he was used to it. After all, how many times had he visited his dear hahaue?

The clouds gradually thinned out to reveal a splendid palace floating serenely amidst clouds. As he slowly descended, he could make out Rin running around the courtyard, chasing Jaken. A few paces away from them, stood his mother, Hayomi. It could easily have been said that the demoness had bequeathed her feminine features to her only son. True, Sesshoumaru had inherited his mother's good looks and his father's masculinity, the latter insuring that he didn't entirely look like a woman.

"Ah, you've finally come to pick up your packages, haven't you?" she asked as soon as she saw her son alight gracefully on the courtyard.

Sesshoumaru bowed subtly to his mother. She was the reason why he was cold as it was. "Really, Sesshoumaru," Hayomi said as Rin, upon seeing her adopted father, ran to the daiyoukai with unfeigned happiness in her eyes. "When will you stop leaving her here with me? I am not a baby sitter."

"It was necessary," he said, allowing respect to lace his voice. "Hahaue," he added.

"What kind of danger have you been chasing after?" she asked. Though she did quite well in hiding it, she was always concerned about her only son's well-being.

"A woman," he said quietly as his mother led him into the palace. The guards bowed low as they passed. "By the name of Riyara."

His mother, as if she had bumped into a wall, stopped dead in her tracks. She spun around to face her son, bewilderment, astonishment, disbelief and relief in her eyes. "A woman? You've been chasing after a woman, my son? Is that why you have left your charges with me? Have you _finally_ found yourself a wife?" She sounded hopeful.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. His mother had a record of failed attempts to marry off her attractive son in the hopes of an heir for the Western Lands and, though she tried to hide it, she longed for a grandchild.

"No," the daiyoukai said. "I was going to kill her. She is the last heir to the Hyouga clan…And I intend to obliterate that family off the face of this earth."

His mother looked disappointed. "_When_ will you give me a grandson?" she asked. "And an heir to the lands?" Hayomi looked at him. She was still quite young to be a grandmother and Sesshoumaru certainly had no intention of falling in love which was quite useless and unnecessary.

"I have no intention of marrying," he said. "It is useless."

Hayomi sighed. "Ah, well," she said. "I can always try to marry you off, somehow. Besides, there are plenty of eligible young women who…" Her voice trailed off and Sesshoumaru saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes that meant that she was going to add another failed attempt to her record of trying to marry off her son.

Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned as they stepped onto the veranda. If there was one thing he hated about himself, it was his looks. Those accursed looks that managed to get all those demonesses fawning over him. He was disgusted with himself for this. His goal lay in power and conquest and how on earth would he manage that with all those women chasing after him?

He and his mother were silent for a moment. She suddenly turned to him with a serious look in her eyes. "You were chasing after the last member of the Hyouga family?" she asked, sounding worried. "Be careful."

"I needn't be," he said lazily, gazing at his mother's manicured gardens and the ponds which she so prized. "That woman is weak…she is like a snake, however. She manages to escape. She has even evaded an arrow from Midoriko's reincarnation."

His mother raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. "Midoriko's reincarnation?" she asked. "You mean that horrid priestess has been reincarnated?" She shuddered.

"Her reincarnation is naïve and weak," Sesshoumaru said with disdain.

His mother raised her eyebrows at him. "You have met her reincarnation?"

"Yes…and she is weak," he said.

His mother looked thoughtful. "Hahaue," Sesshoumaru went on. "I must take my leave and continue my search for Naraku."

Hayomi nodded and watched her son as he left.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Kikyou stared into the dark depths of the cave in front of her. The barrier at the cave's mouth pulsed with strong spiritual power and she narrowed her eyes. She had left Clara with Asuka with the sternest orders that she meditate while she was gone.

Kikyou approached the cave. The semi-transparent blue barrier pulsed as if it didn't want her to go near. "Do you think that it is time for her to retrieve it, Lady Kikyou?" Kochou asked her mistress.

The undead miko frowned. "Perhaps…though, she does not sense it, Clara's powers are growing stronger each day," she said. "If she were to retrieve the sword now…" her voice trailed off and she stared at the darkness within the cave. "Perhaps she is or is not yet ready," she murmured. She turned to leave. "We will see."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Night slowly descended on Feudal Japan and Kagome worried for Inuyasha. Throughout the day, Inuyasha hadn't arrived. She stood outside of Kaede's hut, nervously twiddling her fingers. "Where are you, Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly, knowing that she was the one who was responsible for the hurt look in the hanyou's eyes.

"Kagome, aren't you coming inside?" Sango asked, as she joined her friend. "Kaede-obachan's made a very delicious kind of miso soup which she flavored with herbs and…" she broke off. "You are sad?"

Kagome sighed. "Well…Inuyasha's not back yet…"

"You don't have to worry about him!" Sango said. "He's more than capable of taking care of himself."

Kagome sighed. "I know…it's just that…I said something to him…" her voice trailed off and a guilty look came into her eyes.

"What did you say?" Sango asked. "Come on…it couldn't have been that bad. You know how Inuyasha is…he doesn't listen to anything anyone says…"

Kagome bit her lip, still worrying. "Why don't you tell me what you told him?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and knew she could confide in Sango. "Well…When we returned from my time, Kikyou was waiting for Clara," she said. "And…well…Inuyasha had jumped ahead and I wondered what they had been talking about. Then, after Kikyou and Clara left, Inuyasha told me that Kikyou didn't want to see him anymore…"

"So?"

"So…well, it came into my mind that Inuyasha only wanted to be with me because Kikyou no longer wanted him and…that hurt…so…I told him that…I didn't want him too…" Kagome looked at Sango with an almost desperate look in her eyes.

Sango regarded her for a moment. The young taijiya looked up at the stars for a moment before looking at Kagome again. "_Do_ you want him?" she asked finally.

Kagome blushed then looked at the ground. "Well…yes…But…Oh, Sango! I was so stupid for saying something like that to him! I shouldn't have…"

Sango placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It's alright…he'll be back soon enough, you'll see. Now, come on and have some dinner."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara stared up at the dark sky and sighed. Where was Kikyou? "Hey, Asuka," she said, turning her attention to the Shikigami. "Where do you think Kikyou is?"

Asuka only looked at her and didn't bother to answer. She looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes. "Mistress Kikyou summons me," she said quietly. "Stay here, Midoriko." With that, the shikigami flew off, leaving Clara alone in the clearing.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Don't leave me here!"

Too late, Asuka had gone. Clara sighed and stared up at the sky. "Gee," she said quietly. "Thanks a lot, Asuka."

She sighed and sat down against the tree and closed her eyes. No sooner had she done so when she felt the ground beneath her shudder. Her eyes snapped open. She felt a strong demonic aura headed her way. She stood up just as a gigantic mantis demon burst from the ground, showering Clara with rubble and debris.

"Finally!" it said with triumph. "I've finally found a shard of the Shikon no Tama!"

Clara's hand automatically went to the jewel around her neck. "You're not getting it!" she snarled as she bent and picked up the bow and the quiver that Kikyou had left behind.

"We'll see, little Midoriko!" The mantis lunged towards her and Clara rolled over to one side to avoid it. She notched an arrow to her bow and released the string. The arrow lit up with a whitish-pink light and narrowly missed the demon by inches. The spiritual energy had managed to scald the demon, however.

"Can't hit, miko?" the mantis said mockingly. It suddenly spat a miasma from its mouth, not as potent as Naraku's but it could scald humans. Clara jumped back just as the miasma splashed at her feet. She notched another arrow to her bow but before she could even release the string, the demon slashed at her forearm with one of its long, sharp forelegs. She gave a little scream as soon as she felt the gash at her arm emitting blood.

She staggered backward, clutching her arm in pain. "Hand over, the jewel, girl!" the mantis snarled.

Clara watched as it raised one of its spiny forelegs, watched as it brought it down on her with a force that would kill her. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be painful…

She suddenly heard the sound of a blade as it slashed through air. The sound of the blade as well as the absence of the pain, made Clara look up. A man was lowering his sword, soaked with the blood of the mantis that was lying dead at his feet.

He looked up at her and Clara saw his face in the moonlight. "T-takeshi?" she said with slight uncertainty.

Takeshi looked into her sapphire eyes and hurried over to her. He knelt down in front of her. "You are injured," he said softly, looking into her eyes. Clara saw the worried look that he gave her and suddenly, he was no longer a stranger who had led her into the Feudal Era, he had become her savior.

"Th-thank you for saving me," she said.

He smiled at her. "Hush, Midoriko," he said. She noticed that, ever since they had met, he had never called her by her own name. She decided not to be bothered by this.

"It's nothing," Clara said, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm.

He gently rolled up the sleeve of her haori, exposing the gash on her forearm. Clara shuddered as he gently placed his palm on her wound. He closed his eyes and Clara couldn't help noticing how—she blushed—handsome he looked. A soft golden glow emanated from beneath his palm. An itching sensation suddenly came from the wound and Clara longed to pull away from him. She resisted and a moment later, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. The wound on her forearm was gone.

"Hey…it's healed," she said. She looked at him. "You're not like other demons," she said quietly. "Who are you, really? Why are you helping me?"

His smile faltered for a bit. He gently placed a finger on her lips. "You'll find out soon enough, Midoriko," he said quietly, his eyes boring into her own. "But for now…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He glanced behind him and narrowed his eyes. "I must go," he said. He stood up. "I shall see you again, Midoriko." With that, he slowly faded until he vanished into nothing.

Clara stood up and staggered slightly. "Who are you?" she asked no one in particular. "Why do you always have to vanish on me?"

A moment later, Kikyou appeared, her Shikigami following close behind her. "Clara," she said. Her gaze strayed to the mantis and the blood on her haori. "Did you defeat the demon on your own?"

Clara, who somehow felt that Takeshi's visit should be private, nodded. Kikyou gave her a very small smile, hardly a smile at all, but it was a start. She turned to her Shikigami. "Asuka, go to Kaede's village and bring Clara another haori." She turned to Clara. "Are you injured?"

"No," Clara said, which was quite true. "The blood's from the mantis," that was a lie.

Kikyou nodded. "When Asuka brings you another haori, go to sleep. There is somewhere we have to go tomorrow morning."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

The next morning, after she had changed into a fresh haori, Kikyou and Clara set out to a destination only the former knew. "Where are we going, anyway?" Clara inquired as they trudged up a mountain. She leaned against a tree and sighed. "Can't we rest? We've been traveling since dawn and it's nearly noon."

Kikyou stopped in her tracks. "You will know when we get there," Kikyou said impassively. "Now, come, we are nearly there."

"Nearly where?" Clara muttered. She groaned as her stomach gave a protesting growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since last night.

Kikyou glanced back at her and gave her a look that shut her mouth for the rest of the journey. It was a little around noon when they finally approached their destination. It was a cave.

It was no ordinary cave. Clara could sense a strong spiritual barrier at the entrance that seemed so familiar…

"Where are we?" Clara asked. "What's in this cave?"

Kikyou looked at her; there was a funny look in her eyes. "This…is Midoriko's grave."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: that's it for now.**

**Sango: review please! Reviews are very important to the author, you see.**

**Miroku: yeah, they are inspiration.**

**A1969: reviewing won't cost you anything, you know**. **Except, perhaps, a few seconds…**


	13. Shinsei

**A1969: thank you, my readers, for the reviews!**

**Miroku: she's still giddy from getting them.**

**A1969: sorry for the late update, though. Computer crashed…darned machines.**

**Sango: aw, don't be like that. Everyone knows you can't live without your computer.**

**A1969: like Miroku can't live without his…adult stuff on the internet.**

**Sango: WHAT?! –rounds on Miroku- what was that, monk?!**

**Miroku: no, Sango! It's not what it seems! She's lying! Ack! –runs away- Help!**

**A1969: Er…don't own Inuyasha! **

_**Chapter Thirteen: Shinsei**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara stared numbly at Kikyou, hardly daring to believe what she had heard. "Wh-what?" she asked, disbelievingly. "Where did you say we were?"

Kikyou gave her a long look. "Midoriko's grave," she said quietly, turning her attention to the cave entrance. "You have no doubt heard her story…This was where she died, battling a demon formed from a countless number of demons…all determined to bring her down…" Kikyou's voice trailed off and she looked at Clara, who was contemplating the cave with both interest and dread. The young woman looked at Kikyou and, as Kikyou expected, she looked at her with dread and disbelief.

Clara pulled her eyes away from Kikyou's and she looked at the cave. Strange feelings suddenly seemed to rise within her. She felt as if the place was indeed familiar…that she had been there before and that something horrid yet astonishing had taken place in this very cave…Midoriko's death and the birth of Sacred Jewel. She shuddered. It was strange, this feeling that suddenly seemed to take hold of her. It seemed frightening and yet quiet _fascinating_ to be in the place where she had died in a former life…

"Why did you bring me here?" Clara asked, after a long moments' silence.

"You will find out when we get inside," Kikyou said as she approached the cave's entrance. She stopped when she realized that Clara was not following her. "Clara?"

The young woman hesitated. "Kikyou…I dunno…" she began.

Kikyou gave her a stern look. "Come…" she insisted.

Clara bit her lower lip and followed Kikyou into the cave. The moment she approached the barrier, the feeling of familiarity grew even stronger. The barrier in front of her…she realized with a shock that, aside from the difference in color, it was similar to the barrier she had created in the modern Era in which she had temporarily imprisoned Sesshoumaru.

Strangely, she felt a small smile form on her lips when she thought of it. She pushed the thought from her mind and concentrated on the barrier in front of her. It seemed that Kikyou wanted her to go first since the shrine maiden was looking expectantly at her.

"Well?" Kikyou asked. "Are you going in or not?"

"I was hoping that…_you_ could go first," Clara said, not knowing what she would find inside.

"No," Kikyou said. "It is only right that you go first."

Clara bit her lower lip and knew that it was quite useless to argue with her. She approached the barrier which pulsed even more at each step she took. She took another step towards it and another until she was an arm's length away from it. She hesitated. What would she find in there? Would the barrier let her in? She turned to Kikyou.

"I can't," she said, fear in her eyes but not in her voice.

"I know it can be hard," Kikyou said soothingly. "But you must do it."

"But—"

"Trust me," Kikyou said. Clara looked at her and realized that those were the very words that had made her come with Kikyou in the first place.

Clara turned her attention back to the barrier, which was now pulsing more than ever. Occasionally, a pulse of whitish-blue light flashed across the surface of the barrier. She took a deep breath as if she were about to take a dive and then she stepped over the barrier and into the cave. The moment she made contact with the barrier, her head suddenly throbbed with pain. As she stepped into the cave, she placed a hand to her head, a wave of pain engulfing her.

_What's…what's happening?_ she thought as she knelt on the ground, a hand to her forehead. Images suddenly seemed to her mind, memories so vague and distant yet familiar. Scenes from the past which had been buried within the deepest recesses of her soul suddenly seemed to play before her very eyes…

_She was running._

_Behind her she could hear the roar of a demon as it gave chase. She was not running because she was afraid, she was running so she could trap it. _

The scene changed.

_A cave came up, a familiar cave._

_She heard it following her; she could hear its roar just behind her. If she stopped to catch her breath, it would surely get her._

_She ran into the cave. She continued running until she came to a dead end. A high vaulted, rocky chamber which was to be her grave suddenly rose before her. She spun around just as the demon came. She did not try to fight it—she was too exhausted. Instead, she let the demon take her into its jaws. She felt the jaws at her feet, felt its tongue tighten around her arms, her waist, squeezing her…_

I must purify it!

_She tried to reach out with her holy powers, but she was too exhausted…_

_She was now half-way into its mouth and she saw only one way. A bright flash of light…_

_Her body went rigid as crystal slowly enveloped her and the demon…_

_A pain in her chest as something shot out…_

_A glittering jewel was the last thing she saw as life was wiped from her eyes._

"Clara?" Kikyou was shaking her. Clara slowly opened her eyes, realized that she fell unconscious. Kikyou was leaning over her, with a worried look hidden just behind her normally cold expression. "Clara?"

Clara snapped her eyes open. Her wide, sapphire eyes stared at the rocky ceiling of the cave. "K-kikyou?" she said with uncertainty. She slowly sat up. She remembered the scene or dream, whatever she had just seen, quite vividly. She slowly placed a hand on her chest and remembered the pain that she had felt…it had been so real…

"What happened to you?" Kikyou asked as Clara still continued staring around her as if she had gone mad.

"I…don't know," she said. "When I…when I crossed over the barrier…I just…remembered things—things from the past…from Midoriko's past. And I didn't just remember…I _saw_ them and…I felt them…"

Kikyou was now looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. "I don't understand," Clara said, trying to break the tense silence that followed. "How…how could I remember all those things? I mean…Reincarnations aren't supposed to remember their past lives…do they?" She looked at Kikyou with uncertainty in her eyes.

Kikyou was silent for a moment. "Normally, they aren't supposed to," she said. "Kagome is my reincarnation and…I have never heard her recall anything from our past…" her voice trailed off. She remembered, suddenly, how Kagome had seen what had happened fifty years ago, when she was trying to purify the miasma from her body in the water. But, then again, Kagome had forgotten.

"But perhaps being in this place…triggered something," Kikyou said, not knowing the reason herself. "Are you feeling alright?"

Clara stood up. She was a bit shaky from what had happened earlier, but it was gone now. "I-I think so," she said. She suddenly wished they could turn back. She didn't want to see what the cave had in store, fearing what else she might remember. She shuddered as she recalled the pain of something bursting from her chest.

"What…why _did_ we come here?" Clara asked Kikyou, dread clearly in her voice.

Kikyou frowned. "You will know," she said. "Follow me."

Much to Clara's dismay, Kikyou continued walking to the inner recesses of the cave as if nothing had happened. She bit her lip as she followed Kikyou. The cave darkened as they walked even deeper into it. Minutes later, they came to a chamber in a cave. A high vaulted and very familiar chamber…

"This…this is where," Clara stammered.

Kikyou only nodded. She walked into the chamber, confident and unafraid. "Come Clara," she said quietly. "And look."

Clara hesitantly followed and as soon as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, what she saw made her eyes widened in shock. At the very back of the chamber, there was something that looked like a statue made out of crystal. Clara couldn't make out what it looked like but a feeling of complete dread suddenly rose within her. Memories seemed to flash in her mind, all of the same scenes. The cave, the demon and the miko…

"Come closer," Kikyou coaxed.

Clara shook her head like a child not wanting to do something. "Lady Kikyou…I don't think," she began.

"It is necessary," Kikyou said quietly. "For the object that has brought us here is over there."

Clara hesitantly stepped forward to see the statue, or whatever it was. Her eyes widened. It wasn't a statue at all. Upon closer inspection, Clara saw that it was a demon so gigantic that it coiled itself around the chamber wall several times. It looked as though it had been made out of more demons. But that wasn't what caught her attention. She looked up. In the demon's jaws, she could make out a woman. She might have been beautiful in life but now, she was encased in crystal and her eyes were closed. Clara could make out her armor beneath the crystal. She wore a serene expression on her face as if she had accepted the fact that she was dead in the jaws of a demon. Clara knew who she was.

She was Midoriko.

Clara's eyes widened as she continued to take in the warrior-miko before her. She felt the familiar sensation of pain in her chest but she no longer saw any more flashes from the past. Kikyou stepped up behind her. "Yes," the undead priestess said softly, placing a slender hand on Clara's shoulder. "She is Midoriko…she is who you were before…"

"Freaky," Clara muttered as she stepped even closer. The moment she had seen Midoriko, all of her apprehension seemed to have had vanished.

"This demon was created from many demons," Kikyou said softly. "They anchored themselves to the soul of a man."

"A man?"

Kikyou pointed to the base of the demon and Clara went nearer. She could make out the head of a man which protruded from where the heart was so supposed to be.

"Who is he?" Clara asked. "And why…and why did he allow the demons to control him?"

Kikyou frowned. The story was so similar to what happened between her and Inuyasha and Onigumo fifty years ago that she hesitated. But Clara was now looking expectantly at her. "Tell me about her, Kikyou," Clara begged. "Tell me about her…about how she created the jewel…how she died…Inuyasha and Kagome told me a bit about her but…I want to know more."

Kikyou looked at her. She sighed. "Very well," she said softly. "After all, you, of all people, deserve to know of your own fate in the past—"

Clara shuddered at this.

"—a fate that no one deserved," Kikyou said quietly. "Midoriko was a powerful priestess—possibly the most powerful one in history. She was different not only from other priestess, but from other humans. This was because she had a perfect and positive balance of the Four Souls within her heart—Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. With this balance within her heart, she was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, thus making her a formidable adversary. She traveled throughout the land, purifying and killing off demons. The very weak demons all fled at the mere sight of her and the great demons—they all despised her."

Kikyou was suddenly silent. "However, she ran afoul of that one being who is easily vexed by women," she went on. "A man—a young lord, some say—lusted after her." She indicated to the head of the man in the area where the heart was and frowned, remembering what had happened fifty years ago. "The man lusted after her but Midoriko easily spurned him. He could not do anything. He could not kill her for she was as strong as a hundred samurai. He could not claim her, for, as I have said, she devoted her life to chastity. In his frustration, this young lord allowed demons to come and anchor themselves to his soul so that he might gain powers that would make Midoriko his—he would force her if he had to."

"And so, from that union with demons, this one was created, a powerful demon, the first of its kind. The battle between Midoriko and the demon lasted for seven days and seven nights. Exhausted, Midoriko realized that she could not kill the demon and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it with her own, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest along with her heart."

All this time, Clara was silent, contemplating the sad fate that Midoriko had to go through. "How awful," she said quietly.

"It is," Kikyou said quietly. Both of them looked at the crystallized Midoriko with reverence. "She was the most powerful priestess yet." She turned to Clara. "You were her."

_No,_ Clara thought, not bothering to answer. _I am me and no one else._ She frowned. Most people, Takeshi among them, referred to her as Midoriko. Would she be living Midoriko's shadow from now on? Silence reigned between her and Kikyou for a long time.

"Lady Kikyou," she said, breaking the silence, "you haven't told me why we're here."

"Take a close look at Midoriko," Kikyou said. "Do you see that sheath at her waist?"

Clara went even nearer. Her eyes strayed to the warrior-miko's waist where—amid the crystallized tongue of the demon and a sharp number of teeth—she could make out the sheath and the hilt of a sword. "A sword?" Clara asked. "That's why we're here? You want me to retrieve Midoriko's sword?"

"Yes," Kikyou said. "Her sword is called Shinsei and it is rumored that it was given to her by the gods themselves—that is only a rumor however."

"But why?" Clara asked. Taking a sword from Midoriko's grave seemed like an act of grave-robbing.

"Midoriko was very skilled," Kikyou said. "She was highly skilled with all the arts of the priestesses and her skills with Shikigami were legendary. She was a master swordsman but she was a very poor archer…probably why you are not at all skilled with the bow."

Clara gave Kikyou a sheepish smile. "This sword, Shinsei, was once Midoriko's…but it is as good as yours," Kikyou said. "After all, you are Midoriko's reincarnation."

"B-but why should we take that sword?" Clara asked, not wanting to go anywhere near Midoriko. "Can't we just get another?"

Kikyou shook her head. "No," she said. "Midoriko often channeled her spiritual energy through her sword. And, as you know, Midoriko's skills were quite exceptional. If you were to channel your spiritual energy through another sword, the sword would break. It is best if you retrieve Shinsei."

"Couldn't…couldn't you get it for me?" Clara asked to which Kikyou gave her a look.

"Fine, fine, I'll get it," Clara said. She approached the crystallized demon and wondered how she could get to Midoriko. Obviously, she would have to climb the demon until she reached Midoriko. She looked closely at the demon to see where she could grab a hold when something grabbed hold of her attention. Hidden beneath the tentacles of the demon, hidden beneath fallen rocks and debris, lay the body of another demon. Unlike the massive demon that had fought Midoriko, this demon had a human form. She knelt down for a closer look. Like Midoriko and the demon, it was crystallized, but she could see that it was a man. He wore splendid armor, which had been destroyed by the crystal that encased him. By studying his armor Clara could make out that he probably had been a general. For a moment, she forgot about Shinsei, forgot about everything else. This man, this demon, was so familiar…

"Kikyou," Clara said as she stood up and faced Kikyou. "Who…who is this?"

"Hm?" Kikyou asked as she drew near, but not near enough to see it clearly. Her eyes narrowed. She had never seen the other corpse before. "I do not know," she finally said. "It does not matter. He was probably another demon who confronted Midoriko. Now, get that sword," she added.

Clara looked one last time at the crystallized man before she gingerly placed a hand on one of the demon's tentacles and hoisted herself onto one of its massive coils. The crystal that encased Midoriko, the man and the demon was smooth beneath her feet and she slipped slightly as she carefully made her way to Midoriko. She grasped one of the horns on the demon's head and hoisted herself up to its jaws and face-to-face with Midoriko.

She was not prepared for the feelings that she experienced. Immediately, the sense of familiarity engulfed her. She shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts and then opened her eyes and looked at Midoriko. She was so close to her, she could easily reach out and touch her.

No wonder the young lord lusted after Midoriko. She truly was beautiful, even when she had been crystallized. Her eyes were closed and her face had a serene expression on it as if she were merely sleeping. _I was her before,_ Clara thought as feelings raged through her. She gently reached out and caressed Midoriko's cold and lifeless cheek, the crystal smooth beneath her fingers. _How unfortunate that she had to die the way she did_.

She was lost in thought for a moment. "Clara?" Kikyou called. "The sword?"

"Oh, right," Clara said as she removed her hand from Midoriko's cheek. She turned her gaze to the sheath at Midoriko's waist. Like Midoriko, it was encased in crystal, all the way up to the hilt of the blade. Beneath the crystal, Clara could make out that the hilt was of excellent—and possibly divine, according to the rumors—craftsmanship. Gripping the horn of the demon tightly, Clara bent forward in order to get a better view of the sword. Though it was encased in crystal, the crystal seemed to be considerably thinner and was easy enough to break if she would just twist the sheath vigorously enough.

She gingerly grasped the sheath, feeling the smooth hardness of the crystal beneath her fingers. She tried tugging at it…

The ground suddenly shook. Clara lost her grip on the sheath and staggered slightly, clutching the horns of the demon even tighter to stop herself from falling. "An earthquake?" she asked herself.

Kikyou, who felt the tremor, narrowed her eyes. "Clara, get away from there!" she said urgently.

"What?" Clara asked. "But the sword!"

The ground shook again, this time even more pronounced than before. Clara's feet slipped on the smooth crystal and she held the horns of the demon even tighter. "What's going on?" she muttered as she righted herself.

"Get down now!" Kikyou ordered. "The Shikon no Tama you carry is awakening the demon!"

"Wh-what?!" Clara immediately let go of the horns just as another tremor shook the ground. She slipped on the crystal and fell to the ground with an unpleasant bump. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. The spirit of the demon was slowly rising from its crystallized body. "How can that be?" Clara asked with astonishment. "I thought you said that Midoriko sealed the spirit of this demon inside the Sacred Jewel!"

"It isn't the spirit of the demon, but the spirit of the demons that combined themselves to create this demon!" Kikyou said. To Clara, it didn't make any sense.

The spirit of the demon was now fully awakened. It loomed towards the cave ceiling, nearly touching it. "Run!" Kikyou called out.

Clara stood up and tried to run, but she felt something wound itself around her ankle. Looking down, she saw that it was one of the demon's scaly tentacles. It didn't even feel like a tentacle at all, it felt like smoke that had wound itself around her ankle. She tripped and fell to the ground with a groan.

"Clara!" Kikyou shouted as the demon poised its great jaws over the young woman.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: sorry if it's short.**

**Sango: we forgive you.**

**A1969: but have you forgiven Miroku?**

**Sango: no**

**Miroku: eh…**

**A1969: review please!**


	14. Choices

**A1969: I'm launching a take-over-the-world-and-own-Inuyasha-in-the-process project…wahaha!**

**Sango: she's lost it.**

**Miroku: yeah.**

**Sango: I'm still not talking to you, pervert.**

**A1969: aww…how sweet! Lover's quarrel! Always loved it, I have. Anyway, while they argue it out, until I accomplish my take-over-the-world-and-own-Inuyasha-in-the-process project, I still don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, logos, phrases, weapons…guys…darn, I wished I owned the guys.**

**Miroku: --eye twitch—**

**A1969: just joking, sheesh, guys in the Feudal Era can't take a joke. Oh, and, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Those reviews just cured my mild case of Writer's block.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Choices**

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Clara!" Kikyou shouted as the strange, ghostly demon reared above Clara.

Clara scrambled to her feet and tried to make a run towards Kikyou, but the demon's strange tentacles wrapped themselves around Clara's waist, holding and preventing her from escaping. It was strange. It was as if mere smoke held her back.

"Lady Kikyou!" Clara shouted, trying in vain to struggle against the tentacles that held her. It was useless and, in Clara's opinion, a bit unfair due to the fact that even though she tried to hit the tentacles with her fists, her fists seemed to go through them as they would smoke; it was an unfair fight.

Kikyou took an arrow from her quiver and notched to her bow but as she did so, a sharp pain—which was strange, since she never felt pain nowadays—seemed to surge through her shoulder, all the way down to her chest. She dropped the bow and the arrow to the ground.

"What's happening?" she whispered to herself as she slowly lowered her haori to reveal her bare shoulder. Her eyes widened. Her right shoulder, all the way down to her chest, near the area where her heart had once been, looked as if an extremely dark bruise lay beneath the surface.

_No, _Kikyou thought. _Not now, the miasma cannot spread now. Clara is in danger._

She tried to take her bow and arrows, but it was useless. The miasma within her seemed to weigh as much as a horse.

At the peripheral of her vision, Clara could see Kikyou struggling to lift her arrow and her bow. _Lady Kikyou can't fight,_ she thought. _I'll just have to try and get out of this one on my own! _She looked at the demon and tried gripping the tentacles that held her, hoping to send a blast of her spiritual energy through it, but it was useless. It was as if she were trying to grip smoke.

She felt the demon squeeze her tighter. She gasped, trying to draw in a breath. "_Revenge,_" a voice, distant, cold and echoing, said. Clara's eyes widened and she looked at the demon in surprise. She didn't know it could talk. "_You…you are her,"_ it went on. _"You are Midoriko! The accursed priestess!"_

The tentacles around her waist squeezed even tighter and it was all Clara could do to keep from shouting out in pain. _"Look at me, Midoriko! I want to see the light fade from your eyes when you die!_" Clara looked at the demon and realized, with a sudden jolt, that it was not the demon speaking, but it was the man who was embedded into the area where the demon's heart should have been. Now that she could see his face fully, she could make out what he might have looked like. In life, he must have been handsome, but his obsession with Midoriko made his features look grotesque and twisted.

"Y-you," Clara groaned. "But…I thought you love Midoriko." She gasped as the demon squeezed her even tighter. Clara felt that her head was about to burst from the lack of air.

"_I loved her!_" the man snarled. _"Do not think that I still do!"_ The demon gave a final squeeze. Clara gasped as she felt the constriction on her waist. Her head slumped forward; she was unconscious.

"Clara!" Kikyou called out as the demon dropped her to the ground in a heap.

The demon now turned its attention to Kikyou. _"Oh? Another miko?"_ the man said with undisguised disgust. _"This world would be better off without all of you!"_

Kikyou stood up with great difficulty, placing a hand on her shoulder. But the pain she was feeling did not appear on her face—she wore an icy look. This demon, the man who had given up his soul to the countless number of demons, reminded her so much of Naraku and Onigumo that she felt her anger bubbling close to the surface.

The demon reared itself in front of her, its ghostly snakelike body uncoiling itself from the cave walls. _"You priestesses would be better off dead!_" It struck at Kikyou with its smoky tentacles. The miko dodged it with great difficulty, owing to the buildup of miasma in her chest and in her arm.

_I cannot use too much spiritual power in this fight,_ Kikyou thought with dismay. _Spiritual energy is the only thing keeping me alive from the scourge of the miasma. To use too much would mean certain death…_

"_Why don't you kill me, miko?!"_ The demon lunged towards Kikyou, intent on taking her in its jaws. Kikyou managed to step back. The demon missed her by inches, ramming itself into the ground. The force with which it hit the ground was strong enough to send Kikyou stumbling backwards as rock and dust rose in the air. The quiver of arrows fell from her shoulders, falling to the ground with a clatter and spilling its contents on the ground.

The demon reared its head again and lunged towards Kikyou. With difficulty, Kikyou rolled to one side, avoiding the spray of dust and rubble that the demon sent flying into the air. She had to do something. Clara was out cold and she herself was weakened due to the miasma.

Kikyou picked up her fallen bow and an arrow, notched it to the bow and released the string. The arrow suddenly glowed with her spiritual energy and sped towards the demon. It hit the demon in the eye. The demon in screamed in agony and writhed against the walls, its serpentine body lashing heavily against the rocky ceiling of the cave, causing stones and boulders to fall.

Kikyou's eyes widened as a stalactite narrowly missed Clara by a few feet. _Damn,_ Kikyou thought bitterly as she felt her body weaken. _Even using a mere holy arrow was enough to weaken me…_

Clara groaned as she slowly began to open her eyes. The sound of falling rocks and stalactites made her open them without a moment's hesitation. She sat up and her eyes widened. The demon was writhing in agony. She could see that a holy arrow fired by Kikyou was lodged in its eye, but the demon did not bleed.

"Clara!" Kikyou called out, beckoning Clara to run to her.

"But the sword—!"

"Never mind!" Kikyou snapped.

Not wanting to aggravate Kikyou even more, Clara dashed towards her. But before she could even reach Kikyou's side, the demon's strange tentacles wrapped themselved around Clara's foot, causing her to trip again. Tentacles wound themselves around Clara's waist, raising her off the ground so that she was eye-to-eye with the demon.

"_I won't let you live!_" it snarled as it began to squeeze even harder than the last time. This time, it was determined to kill her.

Kikyou's eyes widened. She had to save Clara. She had to help her—even if it meant…

Kikyou picked up another arrow and took aim at the demon.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Sango-chan, I'm afraid," Kagome admitted to the taijiya sitting beside her in the grassy fields just outside Kaede's village. "Inuyasha hasn't come back yet and I'm afraid that…I'm afraid that I've gone too far…"

Sango looked at Kagome. It was the first time Kagome had spoken like this. The first time she admitted that _she_ might have hurt Inuyasha. "You shouldn't worry too much," Sango said, giving her foster sister a smile. "You know Inuyasha…he doesn't take things seriously. He'll come back soon enough."

"Still," Kagome said softly. "I shouldn't have said those things to him! How stupid could I have been?!" She inwardly berated herself for saying what she had said to Inuyasha. She had been foolish. She had been so jealous of Kikyou when she shouldn't have…

_After all,_ Kagome thought with slight bitterness. _What right do I have to be jealous? Inuyasha isn't mine…he belongs with Kikyou…there's just…no place for me between them…_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Naraku's eyes were narrowed. He was staring into Kanna's mirror, at the battle going on in Midoriko's grave. He had been watching them. He was—he admitted—afraid. Kikyou had planned for Clara to take Midoriko's sword, Shinsei. He frowned. It must not happen. He watched now, with eager interest, as the demon in the cave took hold of Clara again. He watched as Kikyou raised another arrow—her final arrow—at the demon.

He smirked. _So,_ Naraku thought. _You are so willing to use the last amount spiritual energy keeping you alive, Kikyou? You are willing to risk your life for Midoriko? I doubt she is worth it. But anyway, you have my thanks. If you so choose to save her and die yourself, who will finish training her? With you gone, Kikyou, everything will fall into place…_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"Let her go!" Clara heard Kikyou shout threateningly at the demon that held her. Her arrow was pointed at the area where, instead of a heart, a man's head protruded…

The demon ignored Kikyou and fixed its eyes on Clara's. A dull pain racked her head as memories of a life once lived flashed through her mind…

_The running…_

_The demon…_

_The cave…_

_The pain…_

…_the jewel…_

"No!" Clara shouted, shaking her head violently as though determined to get rid of the memories that were not supposed to come flooding back. She could hear the demon laughing; she could hear the man who had lusted after Midoriko laughing manically in her head.

_The running…_

_The demon…_

_The cave…_

_The pain…_

…_the jewel…_

"_Your last moments on earth, Midoriko." _The demon seemed to have brushed the words against her mind.

_The running…_

_The demon…_

_The cave…_

_The pain…_

…_the jewel…_

"Enough!" Kikyou shouted. She enchanted her arrow with all the spiritual energy she had left and released the string. The arrow sped towards the demon with strong spiritual energy. The arrow soared through the air, speeding towards the head that protruded from the demon's chest.

The demon's eyes widened in shock and rage as the arrow made contact. It writhed and thrashed even more violently. It released Clara, who fell to the ground in a heap. The cave shook as if an earthquake had struck, sending stalactites and stone falling from the cave ceiling. Clara dodged a falling stalactite which landed at her feet with a loud crash. The ground shook with a fierce intensity beneath her feet, causing her to stumble against the cave wall. She leaned against the cave wall and watched as the demon screeched and writhed, thrashing its serpentine body against the cave walls…

And then, it stopped. The ground stopped shaking and the demon vanished as thought it had just been nothing but smoke. It was as if no battle had taken place at all. The crystallized body of Midoriko and the demon looked untouched and unchanged. Only the fallen stalactites would have confirmed that some sort of fight had taken place in the cave.

Clara let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

Behind her, she heard Kikyou groan and then the dull thud as her body fell to the cave floor. "Lady Kikyou!" Clara exclaimed with worry as she quickly spun around and approached Kikyou's side. Kikyou was lying unconscious on the ground, her eyes were closed and there was something about the way she was unconscious that made Clara panic.

She gently helped Kikyou to a sitting position. The undead miko opened her eyes weakly and looked at Clara. And then, she did something that Clara had never seen her doing, something that she would never forget until the day she died…

Kikyou smiled at her.

It was a different smile. Kikyou sometimes smiled, but it was devoid of the warmth that only a true smile brings. When Kikyou smiled before, it was a taunting and cold smile. But now, the smile she gave Clara was warm and open—the way one smiles at a friend.

"So, you're safe," Kikyou said in a relieved voice.

"Lady Kikyou," Clara said, worry in her voice. "You saved me."

Kikyou did not respond. Instead, she closed her eyes as if she would rather sleep than talk to Clara. Clara lowered her eyes and they strayed to Kikyou's hand that was still clutching her bow. "L-lady Kikyou," she said in horrified voice. "W-what happened to your hand?"

The skin on Kikyou's hand had darkened as if a giant, black bruise was steadily forming beneath the flesh. "What's happening to your hand?" Clara asked, horrified.

"When I fired the arrow," Kikyou said. "I used too much spiritual energy. And now, the miasma inside is—"

She stooped in mid-sentence; she shuddered as though in pain. "No," Clara said softly. "You shouldn't have…you shouldn't have risked your life…"

"I am dead," Kikyou said flatly. "I just had to find out how I wanted to die this time…" Her voice trailed off and she gave Clara a small sad smile.

"No," Clara said. "You can't die! What about Inuyasha?!"

"Ah," Kikyou said as she opened her eyes, which were misty and had a faraway look in them. "My time with Inuyasha has long since passed…"

Clara was silent. "The reason I brought you here," Kikyou went on, "was so that you can take Midoriko's sword. However, I did not expect the demon to awaken…"

"But I don't understand why—"

"My time is drawing to a close, I'm afraid," Kikyou said as if she were merely talking about the weather. "The spiritual energy sustaining me has weakened."

"And it's because of me that it's even weaker," Clara said forcefully, trying to be angry at the fact that Kikyou saved her. "You shouldn't have saved me. You should have left me for dead!"

"To what purpose?" Kikyou asked, her voice low. "I…I can no longer fight Naraku the way I fought him. That is why I had Kagome and Inuyasha find you—so I could train you and you would fight in my stead. So don't say that I should've left you for dead, Clara."

"But I'm useless," Clara said softly, eyes downcast. "Sesshoumaru always used to say that I was weak…"

"You shouldn't listen to what he says," Kikyou said flatly. She attempted to stand but was too weak. She would have fallen to the ground had Clara not caught her. As she caught her, Clara caught a glimpse of Kikyou's neck. The skin there was a dull-grey hue, not the usual ivory color.

Kikyou saw her looking. "Let us leave," the undead miko said as she attempted to stand. Clara wound an arm around Kikyou's waist and helped her to stand. "You can come back for the sword later."

Clara nodded and as they left the cave, she glanced back at the crystallized form of Midoriko.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Naraku's eyes were still narrowed at Kanna's mirror. _So, Kikyou,_ he thought with apparent relish. _Time is running short for you now, isn't it? With you gone, who will be there to protect Midoriko?_

He smirked. "I see you're happy," a voice said.

Naraku turned his gaze to the far corner of the room where a young woman was crossing her arms haughtily across her chest, a look of utmost boredom on her face. "Ah," Naraku said softly. "Riyara."

Riyara promptly stepped out of the shadows, the bored look on her face replaced by a look of contempt. "So, you've been watching those two priestesses for quite a while now," she commented. "Why?"

"How would you like to have one of the Shikon shards, Riyara?" Naraku asked, holding up the jewel and completely ignoring the demoness's question.

Riyara eyed the jewel for a moment. "How?"

A nasty smile crept up Naraku's lips. "Do you see those two priestesses in the mirror?" he asked, tilting his head at Kanna's mirror.

Riyara approached Kanna's mirror and peered into it. "Ah," she said. "Midoriko and…?" She grimaced when she said Midoriko's name.

"Kikyou," Naraku said. "She is weakening. In fact, she is dying. She won't be able to protect either herself or Midoriko."

"Oh? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Kill them both."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Clara silently supported Kikyou through the cave. The long, dark narrow passages seemed endless and the longer they stayed in the cave, the more Clara panicked. Kikyou was weak. There was a possibility she was dying—all because of her. If she had been more vigilant, if she had been more alert, if she hadn't been so foolish as to let the demon get hold of her, Kikyou needn't have saved her and they wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

"Kikyou," Clara said, somewhat timidly.

Kikyou, who had been closing her eyes, slowly opened them. "Hm?"

"Um…thanks for saving me," Clara said softly.

"Hm," Kikyou said.

Clara glanced at Kikyou, at the fingers of her hand that was hanging limply at her side. The skin on her hand was an even darker color than a while ago. "You shouldn't have saved me," Clara said yet again, guilt and sorrow rising.

"You should not worry," Kikyou said. "I will be fine."

"Can I…can I purify the miasma?"

"No," Kikyou said. "You are not yet fully trained and besides…Naraku made is so that spiritual energy purifying his bones from my body will also purify mine." She sounded bitter.

Clara sighed. While they had been talking, the passage seemed much more illuminated by light. Soon, they came to the mouth of the cave where the barrier pulsed serenely. Clara hesitated before stepping over it. Would she remember anything else from her past life?

She took a step over the barrier. Surprisingly, no memories seemed to surge through her mind and she was quite grateful for it. Sunlight greeted her eyes and she blinked. Beside her, Kikyou tensed.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

Kikyou did not answer. She was looking straight ahead, at the woods that surrounded the cave where a woman was leaning contemptuously against a tree. "You," Clara said.

Riyara smirked. "Me."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

Her scent was close by.

Sesshoumaru tore away his gaze from Rin and Jaken, who were up to their knees in the stream, where they were catching fish. "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, I caught one!" Rin's voice forced him to turn his gaze to his young charge who was proudly holding up a wriggling fish in her little hands.

"Very nice, Rin," he said as he stood up and turned to Jaken. "Jaken, I am leaving for a while. If anything happens to Rin, I trust you know what shall befall you." Leaving Jaken stunned, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

"What do you want, Riyara?" Clara asked, still supporting Kikyou.

Riyara raised an eyebrow. "Truly," she said mockingly. "Are all humans as blunt as you?"

Clara glared at her. Beside her, she could feel Kikyou tense, as though readying herself for combat. _Kikyou can't fight,_ Clara thought. A feeling of dread seemed to sink in her stomach. _I guess, I'll have to take care of her myself…Kami! I can't fight her! She's too powerful. I thought Sesshoumaru was supposed to be after her or something._

"Clara," Kikyou said quietly. "Leave me and run."

"What?" Clara asked, turning to Kikyou. "I can't do that!"

"How courageous of you," Riyara mocked, silently unsheathing her dagger, "It won't do you any good, I'm afraid."

"Clara," Kikyou said, more forcefully.

Clara ignored her. She silently leaned Kikyou against the cave entrance and returned to glaring at Riyara. "Funny, isn't it?" she asked.

Riyara raised an eyebrow. "Funny," Clara said again. "Whenever Sesshoumaru's around, you just run and hide and when he's not here, you're brave…is that a coincidence?"

Riyara gritted her teeth angrily. "You'll pay for that, Midoriko!" She charged towards Clara, her dagger gleaming brightly in the afternoon sun. Clara hurriedly dodged to one side and fell to the ground with a grunt.

Riyara laughed. "Pathetic," she said. "Are you even Midoriko's reincarnation?" She headed towards Clara again. Clara managed to avoid the dagger by a hair's breadth. _Darn,_ Clara thought. _I need a weapon…any weapon! Even a bow would do!_

"So, Midoriko," Riyara said. "Do you want me to kill you…or do you want to kill yourself? It would be more honorable for you to kill yourself, you know."

"You can think like that because you're a coward," Clara snarled. "I'm different from you, got it?"

Riyara was about to open her mouth to retort when she closed it. Clara saw her tense and before she knew it, Riyara jumped into the air and landed at the far side of the clearing, her eyes narrowing at something coming from the forest.

Clara followed Riyara's gaze and her eyebrows shot up in surprise as Sesshoumaru emerged, his sword drawn, his cold gaze fixed on Riyara. "So," Riyara said. "Here to help Midoriko?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer; instead, he charged towards Riyara, sword pointed dangerously at the demoness's heart. Riyara jumped into the air and at the same, drew out her dagger. Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air and their weapons clashed, sending sparks flying. Both of them fell back to the ground, landing with the same grace on their feet. Clara watched as Sesshoumaru aimed a deadly blast of energy at Riyara, who jumped into the air and cursed as the blast hit the sleeve of her kimono, incinerating it.

_Now would be a pretty good time to run, don't you think?_ a voice in Clara's head said. "Oh, right," Clara muttered as she headed back towards Kikyou. Before she could reach her, however, Riyara jumped in front of her, blocking her way. Riyara smirked at her then grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulled her close and pressed her dagger against Clara's neck.

Clara's eyes widened as she felt the warm sharpness of the steel pressing against her flesh. "So," Riyara was saying, smirking at the youkai lord before her, upon whose features a look of cold annoyance slowly crept over.

"What's it going to be, Sesshoumaru, my freedom or Midoriko's head?"

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: yay! I'm done!**

**Miroku: tell us, dear readers, is it really that hard to review?**

**Sango: we don't think so. So review please!**

**A1969: thanks to those who reviewed, by the way!**


	15. Sayonara

**A1969: long, long time since I last updated.  
Sango: we know, we know, you were busy.  
Miroku: with what, we wonder?  
A1969: taking over the world.  
Sango: we won't even ask for the details. Anyway, the authoress doesn't own anything.  
A1969: and I'm really sorry for the late update! Oh, and I really wanna try doing this story from Clara and Sesshoumaru's point of view—so bear with me, thanks!**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Sayonara**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Clara-o-o-_

Riyara's grip tightened around my arm and I could feel the cold steel of her dagger against my throat. The breath suddenly seemed to be knocked out of my lungs—or rather, I was breathing slowly, aware that with just one flick of the dagger, Riyara could easily kill me. The demoness was easily aware of this tiny little fact that was probably known to everyone.

"So, Sesshoumaru," Riyara said again. Even though I couldn't see her face, I had a strong suspicion—judging from the tone of her voice—that there was a triumphant smile on her lips. "What's it going to be—this brat or my freedom?"

I ignored the name calling and looked at Sesshoumaru. I could easily make out the look of annoyance that crept across his eyes, hiding just beneath their cold exterior. What was Riyara talking about? Sesshoumaru would rather have my head than let her go again. I bit my lower lip. Yes, it seemed as if Sesshoumaru _would _rather have my head than let Riyara go. Fear suddenly crept over me. I was going to die today—in this very clearing, in the presence of these two powerful demons. I wasn't prepared for it—the flash of the knife, the spasm of pain…and the black darkness that was death.

"Well?" Riyara asked again, her tone impatient. "Choose to save her, and at the same time you swear to leave me alone. Choose to continue the chase, Sesshoumaru, she will die."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her—a perfectly shaped eyebrow, I couldn't help noticing. "Save her?" he asked, his tone cold as always. "Why must I choose that? She is of no importance to me."

My heart sank, not because he said that I was nothing to him—it was because I knew that he was going to let me die. And he was right, why should he save me?

"Oh?" Riyara asked, sounding amused. "It is alright with you if I…kill the girl?"

"Do as you wish," Sesshoumaru repeated. "She does not matter."

"No!" a voice suddenly shouted at Sesshoumaru.

Both demons turned to look at the source of the scream, Riyara tightening her grip on my arm. Kikyou was standing, her weight balanced on one foot. To my horror, miasma was now dripping freely from her arm, which was blackened as if it had been burnt. I guess I came to care a lot about Lady Kikyou since, at the sight of her blackened limb, my stomach seemed to clench in fear and in horror.

"No!" Kikyou repeated. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you cannot sacrifice Midoriko's reincarnation for your own selfish gain. Only she can kill Naraku. Only she can vanquish him!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at this and his gaze held mine, as if trying to assess what power I had within me. If I had any, that is. In truth, I was touched at what Lady Kikyou said to me—it showed that she actually believed I was capable of doing great things.

"Only she?" Sesshoumaru asked. I could hear a bit of mockery in his silky voice and I suddenly had a mad urge to hit him. "_She_ can defeat _Naraku_? Don't make me laugh. What can a mere human do? She is nothing but pathetic and weak—I see no power in her. You say she is capable of defeating Naraku. Tell me, miko, if she were so capable of that, why is it that she cannot break free from Riyara?"

His remark stung me. I've never heard anyone openly insult me before—my mother made sure of that. I couldn't believe that I was actually hurt by what he said. Lady Kikyou told me that I shouldn't listen to him. Easier said ithan done. I bowed my head, a shadow cast by my bangs falling across my eyes.

"All of you are under the delusion that this girl is…special," Sesshoumaru went on, as if he were truly enjoying himself. I suddenly longed to break free from Riyara's iron grip and show him, bastard that he was. "A delusion that this girl could single-handedly defeat Naraku. In my eyes, I do not see anyone who could defeat a demon—all I see is a little girl, capable of doing nothing but getting herself into trouble."

If it weren't for the fact that she was holding on to me tightly, I would've forgotten that Riyara was here. The demoness was silent, listening—almost intently—to Sesshoumaru. "You…" Kikyou's voice trailed off. She herself was shocked that Sesshoumaru would even find the time to openly insult anyone except Inuyasha and Naraku. "You dare?" I could feel Kikyou's anger rising in her.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the dying priestess. "You think she is worth defending, miko? What a waste of your precious time." He eyed her blackened arm.

I had had enough. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes angrily. I didn't even answer. I didn't know what happened next—it was all such a blur. The moment I meant his eyes, my vision suddenly filled with a brilliant white light, almost as if I was staring at the sun…

And then everything went black.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-_

"All of you are under the delusion that this girl is…special," I said. Truth be told, I was fed up with all this Midoriko nonsense. "A delusion that this girl could single-handedly defeat Naraku. In my eyes, I do not see anyone who could defeat a demon—all I see is a little girl, capable of doing nothing but getting herself into trouble." Which was quite true. Ever since I had met the girl, Clara, she has been getting herself into more trouble than Rin. How could they say she was powerful if that was that? Truly, power belongs only to those who deserve it.

My eyes strayed for a second to Riyara before settling on Clara. She was giving me a look of deepest loathing to which I did not care.

"You…" the dead priestess said, sounding angry. Heh, what care have I if I insulted her protégée? "You dare?" I could feel Kikyou's anger rising in her. Yes, miko, I dare. Why should I not?

"Oh?" I turned my attention to her. "You think she is worth defending, miko? What a waste of your precious time." My eyes strayed to her blackened arm. True, the scent of death lingered heavily on her person—I knew she was about to die at any moment, at any second…so why would she bother wasting her time with Midoriko's reincarnation? Clara was, admittedly, a complete waste of the priestess's efforts.

From the peripheral of my vision, I could see Clara looking up at me from Riyara's iron hold. I met her gaze without hesitation—her blue eyes seemed icy with rage and anger. Anger? At my insults? I was not insulting her—what I was saying was the truth.

Our eyes locked for a moment, and then I could feel an unbelievable rise in holy power coming off of her. The amount of her holy aura was enough to remind me of the barrier around Mt. Hakurei, curse it forever. I narrowed me eyes at her. Her eyes suddenly seemed to glow with white light…

"Wh-what?" Riyara stammered. I knew what was happening. Midoriko—or at least a much experienced side of Clara—was waking up again.

A surge of white light enveloped the girl, completely consuming both her and Riyara. Instinct told me to draw out Bakusaiga, but before I could do so, the light surrounding the girl seemed to pulse from within. There was a shriek and the next thing I knew, Riyara broke free of the light and landed a few yards away from me. She was a mess. Her kimono was torn in several places and there were bruises on her arm.

The light slowly subsided to reveal not the useless girl that Kikyou had trained, but the priestess Midoriko. Her eyes were glowing white as well as the mark on her forehead.

"Unbelievable," I could hear Kikyou say with awe in her voice. Unbelievable? Hn…

"What is happening?" Riyara asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Is it not obvious?" I said, turning to her. Although I was loathe to talk to her—she being my enemy and a traitor—I felt she needed to know what was happening before she was going to die. Yes, I had no illusions about who was going to kill Riyara—I was not foolish enough to get in Midoriko's way, though I strongly desired to do so. "Midoriko has taken control of the girl."

"M-midoriko?" she stammered. She suddenly turned her eyes to me. She knew that she was going to die. The moment my eyes met hers, I could see…an emotion behind them. Was it remorse, regret, for betraying me? It had to be. The emotion in her eyes was so intense; it was almost as if I could hear her plea to help her. Why should I? She betrayed me—death is the only punishment for traitors.

I turned my gaze away from her and to Midoriko. The priestess was looking at Riyara. She held out her had in front of her and there was another rise in holy power. I could feel the hairs my nape stand on end, though I was not foolish enough to admit it. A ball of light appeared on her hand, its light just as intense as the sun. I watched as the ball of light elongated and stretched itself, twisting itself into shape until it took on the shape of a bow. From the peripheral of my vision, I could see that Riyara had set up a barrier, a pathetic attempt. Though I admit Clara was weak, I had no illusions about what Midoriko could and could not do.

Instinct told me to draw out Bakusaiga which I promptly did. For what? Midoriko was not after me. Riyara seemed to realize how hopeless her situation was. Her eyes searched mine and I was silently shocked by the emotions I saw in them. I saw regret in her eyes and a plea to save her from the inevitable doom that Midoriko would so swiftly deliver.

Midoriko notched an arrow to her bow…

"Sesshoumaru…" Riyara whispered my name. I ignored her—she had betrayed me and my clan, why would I help her?

I glanced at Midoriko, she was now aiming the arrow at Riyara. I jumped out of her way and underneath a tree and Riyara's eyes widened—not because she knew she was finished, but because I chose not to help her.

Midoriko released the string and I watched—feeling slightly troubled, truth be told—as the arrow lit up with a strong pinkish white light. I narrowed my eyes. I had seen holy arrows being shot before, but I had never seen an arrow quite like this one. Light erupted from the tip of the arrow, enveloping it. What was so strange about this particular arrow was its light. Kikyou and Kagome both fired arrows that lit up with light, but Midoriko's arrow's light took on something bird shaped, I couldn't make out what it was, though.

Now the bird shaped light completely enveloped the arrow so only a bird seemed to be soaring through the air towards Riyara…

"Incredible…" I could hear the undead miko whisper, awe clearly etched in her voice. "A Familiar's Arrow…"

I neither had time nor interest to find out what a Familiar's Arrow was for the bird shaped light soared through the air and struck Riyara's barrier. I watched as Riyara braced herself against the strong holy assault. Her eyes widened in shock as her barrier slowly started to crack…

And then, the arrow—if you could still call it that, it was light and had an unfamiliar bird shape—pierced through her barrier. Riyara's eyes widened in shock as the arrow made contact with her neck. She opened her mouth and a loud, piercing shrill filled the air. The light from the arrow intensified and I shielded my eyes with the sleeve of my haori, Riyara's screaming ringing shrilly in my ears…

And then, it stopped.

The light suddenly faded and I felt that it was safe to lower the sleeve of my haori which I promptly did. Riyara was gone. She had been purified into oblivion; there was nothing left at all. I stared at the spot where she had last stood and a part of me inwardly regretted the fact that it was not I who killed her.

My gaze strayed from the spot to where Midoriko was. The miko still stood there, unfazed by what she had just brought about. Suddenly, the white glow of her eyes intensified; she suddenly glowed with a pinkish white light, the same as her arrow. The wind suddenly seemed to pick up speed, and as it did so, a lock of my silver hair blew across my eyes, cutting my vision short. When the wind had settled down, I saw that it was not Midoriko whom I was looking at, it was Clara. She swayed where she stood; her eyes were unfocused and she seemed clammy and she was visibly shaking. A tiny groan escaped her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The wind rustled in the clearing, making the trees sway. Shadows thrown by the twilight made the place seem strange. In fact, in my opinion, the whole affair was strange. A mere mortal, an improperly trained priestess, managed to defeat a great demon like Riyara! The whole idea was humorous. And yet, it had happened.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Kikyou stumbling towards Clara. The undead priestess knelt beside the unconscious girl, her good hand going immediately to her neck so she could find a pulse. She must have had, for she sighed in relief. I knew perfectly well that she was alive—with my superior senses I could tell that from a distance.

I was about to turn around and leave, when Kikyou suddenly called out to me. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she called.

I stopped in my tracks. Not that I found I wanted to find out whatever she wanted, no, I've always felt a certain, grudging respect for her and I knew that she felt the same respect for me—hence, why she used the honorific when others didn't.

I glanced back at her. "I wish to ask a favor of you," the miko said. Hn, just who did she think she was?

"Favor?" I said, disdain clearly in my voice. "And why should I comply, miko?"

The wind blew silently around us, making the grass ripple and the trees sway eerily. Above us, the vaults of heaven turned. The stars slowly started to appear and the sun as well slowly started to retreat west. The clearing echoed with the incessant droning of the cicadas, something which I found annoying.

Kikyou raised her eyebrows at me. Oh, she had courage, I'll admit. "Do you remember Mt. Hakurei?" she asked. Figures. I knew where she was heading. How could I not remember that wretched mountain?

I didn't answer her; I merely continued staring at her in a way that meant yes. "Then you will remember that I saved your ward's life?" she went on. She was still kneeling beside Clara and I noticed that she was holding on to her hand like a sister would.

"Hn," was all I could say.

"Of course you would," Kikyou said. "Then you will also remember that that is a debt to me, a debt which, if you are honorable, you will pay."

I did not like where this conversation was going. She dares to talk me in that way?

"What are you saying, miko?"

She smiled. It was not a friendly or gentle smile, it was not even sinister. It was as if she knew something that I didn't. "I am saying that I wish you to repay your debt to me," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "In what way?" I inquired, though deep down, a part of me wished to leave. Now.

"It concerns Clara," Kikyou said softly.

I stiffened slightly. I did not want to have anything to do with that girl. "Oh? What might your request be?"

The smile promptly vanished from Kikyou's face. "I am dying," she admitted. Surprisingly, I felt a sense of loss slowly creep up over me. It was not that I had any _feelings_ for her. The sense of loss was more like loosing an ally rather than someone else.

She took a breath. "Sooner or later, maybe even tonight, I will die." I noticed her eyes were downcast at this. "I cannot continue training Clara"—As if she had ever managed to teach the girl anything, I thought scornfully—"therefore, I need someone who can."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I am a demon," I said, thinking that maybe the fact that she was dying was starting to get to her. "I cannot a train a miko, neither do I wish to."

She raised her eyebrows at me. There was a look of mockery in her eyes. "I am not asking you to," Kikyou said. "I am aware that you are quite incapable of training anyone."

Touché, miko.

"I was not referring to you," she went on. I swear, she was relishing the fact that I could be so presumptuous. "I know of a miko, so ancient that her flesh appears to be made of paper…"

"And?"

"She lives in a shrine on a mountain at the very northern tip of the country. The mountain is called Mt. Tenku…I would like you to bring Clara there."

I raised both my eyebrows. I had heard of that mountain. It was so holy that it could have easily surpassed Mt. Hakurei…and its barrier was rumored to have been created by Midoriko herself. "You wish me to bring her there?" I asked, feeling slightly awed that she would dare to ask this of me. Not only did I relent such a task, Mt. Tenku, lying at the very northern tip of Japan, would surely mean a month's trip. Not that I was slow—I could easily reach it within a day, flying. But if I were to take Rin and Jaken…They were another matter.

"Yes," the miko said. "If you wish to repay your debt to me, that is."

I suddenly felt a conflict within me. I do not wish to be ordered around—especially not by some undead priestess. That would be degrading and beneath me. On the other hand, if I did not repay my debt to a _human…_

Curse Suikotsu for trying to kill Rin.

I must have been debating with myself for quite a while, for the miko's voice suddenly broke through the silence.

"Well?"

What were the advantages and disadvantages of her request? The advantages—I would repay my debt to her (me, unbelievably, indebted to a human—and a dead one at that). The disadvantages—I would be taking that girl under my care, she would be a burden, especially since what she does is attract trouble. But to be indebted to a _human!_ And a priestess, no less.

"Very well," I said, knowing I would regret this decision later.

Kikyou nodded, and then returned her gaze to Clara. "At least I can die knowing she's in good hands," she said.

There was something about the way she said that made me raise my eyebrow. It was as if she knew that something—I do not know what—was under way.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Clara-o-o-_

"Clara?" A gentle voice was whispering above me, a soft hand grasped my own in a worried fashion. "Clara?"

My eyes were closed. I seemed to be hovering above the thin line that separated consciousness from its counterpart. I felt as if I had drowned—no, worse than that, I felt as if I had been swallowed up by a black abyss, swallowed and suffocated by a blanket of darkness. I shivered as I remembered the feeling. It was as if I would never see daylight again…

"Clara?" the gentle voice persisted. I suddenly realized that it was Lady Kikyou's voice.

I struggled to open my eyelids, they felt so heavy—or maybe I was just so tired. After a moment, I managed to open them. Lady Kikyou was staring down at me, there was worry in her eyes and it was indeed her good hand that gripped mine.

"Thank the Enlightened One," the miko muttered when she saw that my eyes had opened.

I blinked several times to clear away the weariness that threatened to envelop me. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, my voice sounded groggy.

I could not discern the emotion in Kikyou's eyes—was it pride or was it some sort of wicked joy? "Of course you wouldn't remember," she said softly. "Since there is no definite way to say it…let's say Midoriko took over you again."

I looked up at her, slightly confused for a few moments, and then it hit me. The side of me—the side that was buried deep within my incomplete soul, the side of me that was more experienced at being a miko—had become conscious, completely taking over me, defending me from danger.

"And?" I asked. "What happened?" I looked around. Night was slowly falling around us and the cicadas droned on incessantly. To my dismay, Sesshoumaru was still here, standing underneath a tree, a shadow cast by the twilight partially covering him. He was looking at me and Kikyou, eyes narrowed.

I pulled my gaze away from him and returned to looking at Kikyou. "What happened?" I asked again.

A small smile seemed to form on Kikyou's lips; though it was hardly noticeable, I could've sworn that I'd seen it. It was the same smile she gave me whenever I accomplished something that she thought I couldn't do. "You killed Riyara," she said with satisfaction.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "H-how is that even possible?" I asked. Riyara was a powerful demoness—there was no way someone like me could kill her.

"When Midoriko took over you," Kikyou said. "You launched a very powerful Holy Arrow. Her barrier couldn't stop it. She was completely annihilated."

I shook my head. Was this why Sesshoumaru looked annoyed with me? Because he wanted to be the one to kill the last of the Hyouga family and I had taken that pleasure away from him?

"But—"

Before I could even finish my question, Kikyou suddenly gripped my hand tightly. Her eyes widened in pain and she bit her lower lip to stop from crying out. Seeing her like that, adrenaline must have rushed through me. I sat bolt right up and held Kikyou at the shoulders just as she fell against me.

"Lady Kikyou!" I cried out, alarmed. Dread suddenly engulfed me. I didn't need to know what had happened. The miasma was working its deadly art on her.

A shudder passed through her. She looked up into my eyes…

…and smiled.

"You know what's happening," she whispered.

"No!" I cried out. I never realized that I would be this upset about her dying. "You can't die! What about killing Naraku? What about…what about Inuyasha?!"

Kikyou now leaned against me, she was still smiling. "Clara, forgive me…" she whispered.

What was she saying?! To my terror, I realized that she was about to give up on life. "No!" I cried out again. "You-you're willing to die, aren't you?" My voice sounded shaky even to my own ears.

She smiled. "There's nothing else that can be done," she said simply.

I shook my head. To my surprise, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "No, you can't die! We haven't killed Naraku yet…we…we're friends…I don't want you die!" I knew I sounded childish, but I didn't care. Lady Kikyou was not going to die out on me!

She closed her eyes and a serene smile crossed her face. "Friends…" Her voice sounded distant. "I've never had one before…not even when I was just a child…not even Inuyasha was a friend to me…I guess you are my first friend, ne?" She opened her eyes and smiled at me. It was not an enigmatic smile, it was not a devious or wicked one either—it was a real smile. Seeing her smile broke through my defenses and made a tear roll silently down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Clara," she whispered. She shuddered again. "It is not your fault."

But in my eyes, it was all my fault. If I had been more experienced, I would've been able to save her…

I shook my head—I was persistently stubborn, I guess. "What can I do?" I asked her. "I know I can do something…" Kikyou only smiled at me, the same sad, real smile and she closed her eyes. Seeing the smile on her face, an idea suddenly filled my head. "Lady Kikyou…what if…what if I called Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was the only last one I could think of who would make her death…bearable. I know that Inuyasha seeing Kikyou would cause some…discomfort to Kagome, but right now, curse me for it, I didn't care.

At the sound of Inuyasha's name, Kikyou slowly opened her eyes. "Inu…yasha," she murmured. She looked up at me and smiled again. "You are very thoughtful…" she said. "…however, I do not wish to see him."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wh-why?"

"When I am gone, Inuyasha won't be himself," she said. A bit presumptuous, but quite true. "He will brood over my death and this will hamper his search for Naraku…as well as his ability to fight. I do not wish that to happen to him."

I sighed and looked up at the stars which seemed to grow dimmer.

"There is one thing I want you to do."

My eyes snapped back to hers automatically. "Name it." Then and there, I felt as if I could've done anything for her.

"Stay with me."

Kikyou looked up at me and smiled. "I want you to stay with me before I die."

I clenched my hands. Death was no small matter. How could she take it so lightly? "I…Of course, I would," I said, still feeling guilty. The guilt was slowly eating me up, filling me with a black void—the void of Kikyou's upcoming death—that I could not escape. It would continue growing, I knew.

She smiled again. "Thank you," she said. "While we wait…there is something I wish to discuss with you." Her voice suddenly became brisk again.

I looked at her, slightly surprised that she could be this brisk now. "Wh…what?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sesshoumaru emerge from the shadows of the tree, his silver hair glinting softly in the moonlight. I tensed slightly as I saw him approach. Kikyou felt me tense and gently turned my face to her with her good hand.

"It is about your training," she whispered.

I raised both my eyebrows. I had thought she would be too preoccupied with her approaching death to even remember that little problem her death would bring about. "My…my training?" Really, she was dying and she was concerned about my _training?_

"Yes," Kikyou said again. "Listen, this is very important." She paused for a moment. "When I die, I want you to continue training—to continue our fight against Naraku. I do not want our efforts to be wasted. Hence, I wish you to train."

"But…I don't who—"

Kikyou raised a hand to silence me. The fingers of her hand were blackened; seeing this, my stomach squirmed.

She glanced sideways at Sesshoumaru. Oh. No. Surely, he wasn't going to be the one to train me, was he? The thought made my stomach clench even tighter.

Kikyou saw the pained expression on my face and laughed softly. "No," she said. "He will not train you. As a favor to me, he will take you to Mt. Tenku."

I raised an eyebrow. Mt. what?

"Mt. Tenku," Kikyou said calmly. "Is a sacred mountain rumored to be one of the Seven Sacred Mountains. Its barrier was created by Midoriko herself."

I ignored the fact about Midoriko. "Seven Sacred Mountains?" I asked. It sounded like a Shinto thing to me.

She smiled—a mysterious one this time. "You'll learn more about that later. The important thing is you have to get to Mt. Tenku, is that understood?"

"Sesshoumaru's taking me there?" The thought of going anywhere with him made my stomach clench and I didn't know why. I sighed. "Well, at least this Mt Tenku's near, isn't it?"

Kikyou's smile shifted to one of amusement. "No. It is at the very northern tip of the country."

My eyes widened. "The most northern tip?" I glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at me without much emotion in his eyes…duh.

The most northern tip of Japan. With Sesshoumaru. Strange enough, I seemed to be reluctant. In truth, I was afraid of him. Shippou had said that he was a merciless killer, quite capable of slaughtering anyone who annoyed him with one swipe of his claw. Who wouldn't be afraid of traveling with him, I wonder? I thought of Rin. Oh well, question answered.

"I will not force you if you do not wish to," Kikyou's voice brought me back from the farthest corners of my mind where I thought of what might happen if I were to travel with Sesshoumaru.

I looked at Kikyou. "No," I said. "I'll go." Gripped by emotions that were threatening to take over due to her inevitable death, I gripped her hands in both of my own. "And I promise you, Lady Kikyou, I _will _train, and I _will _defeat Naraku."

Kikyou smiled at my little speech. I guess she found that pretty funny.

"There is one more thing I want you to promise me," she said.

I nodded.

"Promise me you'll be happy."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-_

Clara was hesitant. She did not like the prospect of traveling with me anymore than I did. I could see that she, like me, was also weighing the pros and cons of Kikyou's request. Inwardly, I hoped that she would not acquiescence. I had Naraku to worry about without having to babysit the miko.

"Sesshoumaru's taking me there?" Clara asked, I could easily hear the dread in her voice. The thought of Midoriko's reincarnation being afraid of me easily amused me, I admit. Clara sighed, as if trying to find some sort of compromise to all this. "Well, at least this Mt Tenku's near, isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow. Kikyou smiled, amused at the girl's ignorance. "No. It is at the very northern tip of the country."

Clara's eyes widened. The prospect of having to travel that distance with me seemed to have unnerved her. "The most northern tip?" she repeated. She glanced at me and I met her worried glance with nothing but a cold look. She hastily turned away.

"I will not force you if you do not wish to," Kikyou said, suddenly aware of Clara's reluctance. Clara looked at Kikyou, determination in her eyes.

"No," she said. "I'll go." I inwardly sighed. I was hoping that she wouldn't agree. "And I promise you, Lady Kikyou, I _will _train, and I _will _defeat Naraku," she added. I raised both my eyebrows. She, defeat Naraku? Don't attempt to humor me.

Kikyou smiled at her in a sisterly way. Their bond seemed to have moved from master and apprentice to friend. "There is one more thing I want you to promise me," she said.

Clara nodded, so ready to accommodate whatever Kikyou asked of her.

"Promise me you'll be happy." This last request caught both Clara and myself off guard. Clara blinked for a moment, clearly confused about this queer request.

"Of…of course," she stammered.

Kikyou nodded, and then smiled. "Good." She suddenly turned to me. Her eyes held a different emotion in them—was it sadness? "I want to thank you for complying with my request."

"I am merely repaying a debt."

"Of course."

"You, of all people, should know that I do not like to be indebted," I said. "Especially to a human."

Kikyou turned away from me and her eyes found Clara. "I am sorry for having put you through all this," she said. "Did you know that it was I who asked Inuyasha and Kagome to find you?"

Clara was silent. "I should not have pulled you away from your mother. I should not have dragged you into this danger," she went on. "Forgive me, but it was necessary."

Clara nodded. "I understand."

Kikyou sighed then smiled, now leaning herself in Clara's arms. Silence reigned once more in the clearing. We knew what would happen next, we knew that it would happen _tonight_.

And we waited.

The full moon now hung high in the sky, bathing the clearing in its silvery glow. The wind blew silently around us, making the grass ripple and scattering the sweet scent of peonies and honeysuckle through the air. Whenever I catch the scent of peonies and honeysuckle combined, I always remember that night—the night that Kikyou had set everything in motion, the night that Clara decided to twine her fate with mine.

The wind continued to blow through the clearing, its soft gusts almost like a lullaby to the dying miko.

There was no warning.

Kikyou suddenly gripped Clara's arm tightly. The latter's eyes widened. "Lady Kikyou!" she cried out, tears automatically falling from her eyes. "No!"

"Don't cry," Kikyou whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"But I don't want you to go."

Childish.

Kikyou smiled comfortingly. "I am never gone," she whispered. "I am always with you…you just have to learn to listen…" She suddenly glowed with a brilliant white light. Out of nowhere, her soul collectors suddenly came. They circled around Clara and Kikyou, the latter glowing with same light as the moon. There was a sudden flash of brilliant light and Kikyou's soul collectors swooped down on the miko. Clara automatically let go of Kikyou and the moment she did, Kikyou's body became nothing but light, which I now realized was her soul. Her soul collectors gathered around the light, taking it up with them into the sky, towards the moon.

As the soul collectors took up the ball of light, my eyes strayed to the younger miko, Clara. She was still kneeling on the ground, looking up at the soul that was leaving the world. By the light of Kikyou's soul, I could see her eyes were filling with tears. At that moment, I suddenly realized how much Kikyou must have meant to her. She continued to look up at the sky. Kikyou's soul suddenly glowed brightly, some of the soul collectors swooped down on Clara, bearing glowing balls of light which were part of Kikyou's soul. They gathered round the miko, allowing the ball of light to brush her skin gently.

"She's saying goodbye…" Clara's voice was barely audible as she watched the soul collectors fly higher towards the sky, watched as Kikyou's soul slowly faded towards the moon.

The light of Kikyou's soul vanished.

The silence that followed was complete.

The wind blew through the clearing again, making the grass ripple. Clara's dark brown hair danced around her, giving her a strange and unearthly look under the light of the moon. The realization suddenly hit me. Kikyou was gone. Naraku could now execute his plans without fear.

I glanced around the clearing then made my way towards the shocked miko. She was still kneeling on the ground, her eyes slightly wide, tears slowly running down her cheeks. I looked down at her. "Miko," I said. It was over, Kikyou was gone, and I had given her my word to bring this girl to Mt. Tenku. I might as well get it over with.

She looked up at me; her eyes were red at the corners. I raised my eyebrows pointedly at her. She seemed to get my message. She slowly stood up, her legs were unstable and she was shaking from shock. She stood there for a moment and then she fell to the ground in a faint. I automatically caught her as she fell, her scent of strawberries permeating my senses. I looked down at the girl.

"What a bother," I muttered as I carried her out of the clearing.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: man, it's been quite a while!  
Miroku: you promised to update sooner than this…**

**A1969: I know, but I'm really really busy with my algebra and trig…I just gotta work on those!  
Sango: what're those?  
A1969: modern human means of torture. Anyway, sorry, sorry for the late update! Hope you guys don't kill me or anything! Oh and don't forget to review!!**


	16. Void

**A1969: well, it's been a long—or maybe not that long—time, ne?  
Miroku: mmm, not that long, we think.  
Sango: aww…you ARE trying to make an effort to update sooner!  
A1969: yeah, um…okay. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha…hey, I thought I said I wouldn't do disclaimers often!  
Sango: well you did…anyway, stop procrastinating and get on with it!  
A1969: right! **

_**Chapter Sixteen: Void**_

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Clara-o-o-_

I couldn't remember anything.

I felt as if I were inside a black cocoon of darkness. I couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel…but somehow, I don't know how, I could _think_. And it was strange. I knew I was partly unconscious and, at the same time, partly conscious. And it was so strange. It was as if I was sleeping and thinking at the same time. Maybe I was just awake and a part of me just refused to open my eyes…

Why, I do not know.

I couldn't remember what had happened at all. The strangest part was I didn't _want_ to remember what had happened. There was a part of me that knew that what had happened was…dreadful. Still, _what_ had happened? I couldn't seem to think now, or rather, I didn't _want_ to think. Whatever had happened, it must have been something horrifying…

"When is she going to wake, Master Jaken?" a familiar voice asked. This voice was filled with all the innocence and purity of youth, and a hint of concern. I tried to think who…

"Shh! Lord Sesshoumaru said not to disturb her, Rin!"

Ah, it was Rin, then. Wait a minute. Rin? Sesshoumaru? Jaken? Why was I with them? My head feels so foggy.

"Do you think she's alright, Master Jaken?" I heard Rin ask again.

Why? What _had_ happened to me?

"Of course she's alright!" the imp answered imperiously. "If she weren't, Lord Sesshoumaru would've done something by now. Learn to use your head, you silly girl!"

How was _he_ involved in all this? Despite the fact that I knew I didn't want to remember, I dug through my memories of the previous night—and wished that I hadn't.

It all came back to me like the rush of a waterfall. I suddenly remembered the events of last night. My defeating Riyara, Sesshoumaru's consent to take me to Mt. Tenku…

Kikyou…

At the thought of her death, my stomach squirmed violently. She was gone. She was never going to train me again, never going to reprimand me for being careless or being a total klutz. She was never going to smile again…

At that moment, I decided to wake up. My eyelids fluttered open and the first thing I saw were Rin's chocolate brown eyes. "Ah!" she cried out. "Lady Clara's awake!"

Jaken muttered something incomprehensible. I blinked as the light filled my vision, making my head foggier than it already was. I groaned slightly as I sat up and blinked again, staring around. Jaken and Rin were clustered around me, Rin looking relieved, Jaken looking annoyed. Obviously, I was in their camp, which was located beside a seemingly peaceful river. Ah-Un was chewing grass near the water and, much to my relief, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Lady Clara, are you okay now?" Rin asked, kneeling beside me.

No, I was not okay. The black void of Kikyou's death was slowly drawing me back in again, consuming me, filling me with guilt and sorrow…

I pretended to smile at her. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine…I'm just a little woozy, that's all."

Rin stuck her face close to mine. She looked cute when she did it. "Mm…Lord Sesshoumaru said that something happened to upset you…are you sure you're fine?"

I smiled again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She drew back, looking satisfied. "Okay, then, Lady Clara," she said. She stood up and looked down at me. "Lord Sesshoumaru said that we should wait for him here until he returns."

I nodded. "Where did he go?" I dared to ask.

"That's none of your business, human!" Jaken said, now taking control of the situation. "Lord Sesshoumaru says that we should wait and wait we will! If he gives you an order, you should follow it, and not ask questions! You should be grateful Lord Sesshoumaru agreed to the dead miko's request and brought you along!"

His last sentence seemed to slice through me like one of Sesshoumaru's swords. The dead miko…Kikyou…People called her the 'Undead Priestess' or the 'Undying Miko', but now…she was just gone. Dead. The void took me in its jaws then, and I hugged myself round the middle to keep from crying out.

"Lady Clara?" Rin asked.

Kikyou. She was dead. My friend was dead. And it was all _my_ fault…

From the peripheral of my vision, I could see Rin throw Jaken a glare. "What are you staring at me like that for?" the imp asked, taking a step back for he knew what Rin was quite capable of.

"You made her cry!" Rin snapped.

Crying? I could feel two tears rolling down my cheeks and I attempted to mop them up with my sleeve.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said not to mention that!"

"What?! All I said was that she should grateful Lord Sesshoumaru's doing the dead miko a favor and taking her under his wing! I didn't imply—ARGH!"

I suddenly heard the dull thunk as something—presumably a stone—made contact with Jaken's head. I looked up. Jaken was sprawled on the ground, a fresh lump the size of a chicken egg on his head and beside him, on the ground, was a stone about the size of a large marble.

"Tactless, Jaken."

Cold foreboding crept through me as I recognized the sound of that voice. I hastily wiped away the remainder of my tears and spun around just as Sesshoumaru entered the camp. His eyes were fixed on the toad on the ground. He considered Jaken for a moment, and then his gaze fell on me.

I inwardly gulped.

"She cannot see your tears," he said, his voice cold. "Crying is useless, so cease." With that, he turned and walked off.

I stared after him. I suddenly regretted my decision to have him take me to Mt. Tenku.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-_

I must have been foolish, agreeing to take the girl with me.

I had left her with Rin and Jaken, both of whom saw it fit to bombard me with questions when I turned up last night with Clara in my arms. I had given them stern instructions not to bother her when she awoke, and I hoped that they would not ask her about Kikyou. Knowing the girl's tendencies, she would surely express her grief over the death of her friend in the form of unsightly tears. And I could not stand tears.

She had better not cry, otherwise…

I sighed as I closed my eyes, leaning against the tree and listening to the water's ripple. I myself needed time alone to think about what to do next. Simple, take the miko to Mt. Tenku, leave her there and continue on my quest for Naraku.

Simple.

All I would have to do is to put up with her presence for a month at the most. Why I could not stand her was a complete mystery. I think it has something to do with the fact that she is the reincarnation of the most powerful priestess by far. Or maybe I was just disappointed in her. After all, I expected her to be stronger than she was—a worthy opponent, someone I would enjoy defeating. She was the reincarnation of a very powerful priestess, ergo, she should have been powerful. And did I not make it my goal to defeat those who were powerful?

Yes, the girl was a disappointment. Incapable of dispatching even the weakest of youkai, I wondered, for a brief moment, how Kikyou had had the patience to deal with her…

A familiar scent was suddenly headed my way. A very familiar scent. I opened my eyes just as the wind picked up speed and, sure enough, Kagura landed neatly in front of me with a grace that Clara could not have been capable of.

I knew she found me…attractive. I inwardly grimaced at that. She was a worthy ally, yes, but for one to be found pleasing by her…was an entirely different matter. She stood there for a moment, her gaze fixed on me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She stared at me. "You know that Naraku knows he's lost an ally, he's lost Riyara to Clara, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know he knows that Kikyou is dead."

I continued to glare icily.

"So, Naraku sent me."

"Oh?" I said. Naraku sent her, did he? I was no fool. Sometimes, Kagura came to see me, pretending that she had information when all she wanted was to just see me. Self-centered, yes, but it was a fact. "Did he now? And what does your master want?"

She grimaced. She hated it when Naraku was referred to as 'her master'.

"If you must know," Kagura said. "He's willing to forge an alliance with you."

This time, I raised both my eyebrows at her. Naraku wanted an alliance? He was wasting his time.

"An alliance," I repeated. "At what price?" I decided to play along. Let us see what Naraku really wants.

"He wants the girl," Kagura said, without hesitation. "He wants her dead. Either he wants you to do it, or he'll do it himself. Either way, if you give him your consent to end that girl's life, he'll be your ally."

"And why," I said, "does he think that I would want an alliance with him? We both know that I do not desire such. And as to the girl, you can tell your master this—if he harms her, I shall kill him. I gave my word to protect her and, though I have no wish to do so, I shall protect her."

Kagura sneered at me. Hn, I should just lop off her head. "How beneath you," she said. "Protecting another human!"

I drew out my Bakusaiga. She was quick, however. She took out her blasted feather and flew off. I looked up at her as she flew, resisting the temptation to give chase—she was getting annoying. I sighed. In the distance, I could hear Jaken talking loudly—and another voice. Clara's voice. So, she was awake. It was time to go, then. The sooner I leave her at Mt. Tenku, the better.

I made my way back towards the camp, not in the best of spirits. Kagura was right about one thing—I had another human to protect. Was I slowly becoming like father? One day, was I going to find myself weakened by these creatures…these humans?

I frowned. No. I had nearly been weakened once—not even by a human—it wouldn't happen again.

I arrived at the edge of the camp to find Clara already awake, her arms wrapped around her as though to keep herself together.

"You made her cry!" Rin was saying to Jaken. Instead of making my presence known, I stopped. I was curious.

"I didn't do anything!" Jaken defended himself, Staff of Heads quivering in his grasp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said not to mention that!" Rin was not yet finished. It was amusing to hear her argue like that. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I focused on Rin's words and then on Clara. So, she was crying because of the dead miko, then? Pathetic. Still, I hated tears.

Jaken, too, was not going down without a fight. "What?! All I said was that she should grateful Lord Sesshoumaru's doing the dead miko a favor"—I had had enough. Looking down, I found a smooth pebble near my foot. I knelt to pick it up and took aim—"and taking her under his wing! I didn't imply—ARGH!" I threw it at his head, silencing his argument.

Jaken fell to the ground, a lump slowly forming on his cranium.

"Tactless, Jaken."

I stepped out of the cool shadows of the trees and into the camp. Clara was indeed crying. At the sound of my approach, however, she hastily mopped up the tears with her sleeve and looked at me, something akin to dread in her eyes. To think that this particular miko dreaded me was amusing. I didn't look at her—my gaze rested on Jaken. He would live. There was a lump on his head the size of an egg. I shifted my gaze from him to the girl whose eyes were still rimmed with red—an annoying sight.

"She cannot see your tears," I said coldly. "Crying is useless, so cease."

With that, I turned and walked away. It was time to leave.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Kagome-o-o-_

I was worried.

More than worried, actually. I was nearly _frightened_ out of my wits. It had been a day since I had last seen Inuyasha, and had said those words—the words that had hurt him. I don't know what had come over me when I had said that I didn't want him. It was probably because of Kikyou again. Either way, I regretted saying them. I had given myself numerous mental kicks over and over again for being so stupid.

What had made me say them anyway?

Baka, baka, baka, baka!

Sango and the others had taken Inuyasha's departure light heartedly, saying that he would be back soon enough and that the words I said weren't enough to pierce through his ego.

It seems that they were wrong.

I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day (I'm not exaggerating) and walked back and forth in front of the Sacred Tree. I was on my own here. Secretly, when I had problems that I couldn't say aloud, not even to Sango, I came here. This tree had always been a comfort to me…It was also the place where Inuyasha and I first met.

Inuyasha…

"Where are you, Inuyasha?" I asked aloud. Please, let him be back soon. Argh! When he came back, I swear I would apologize as I had never apologized before! I would grovel at his feet if that's what it took to earn his forgiveness.

"Kagome…"

I gave a start. That voice! I spun around. Inuyasha emerged from the trees. There was a sad look in his eyes—not a look of pain, but a look of…confusion, I guess.

"Inuyasha…" I said quietly. I suddenly felt relieved and happy. He had returned. My harsh words hadn't been harsh enough to keep him away.

I took a step towards him then stopped. What was I going to say? "Inuyasha…" I said his name again as though it would be the last time I would get to say it. "You…you're back."

He nodded. There was no harsh look in his eyes—it was the same look he gave me when he was considering something of the utmost importance.

"Yeah," he said, taking another step towards me. "I had to…think."

I gulped. Think about what? As if he heard my question, Inuyasha went on. "I thought about what you said," he continued. "That you…didn't want me"—he cringed at that—"because Kikyou no longer wanted me. For a while, I was really hurt by what you said…you not wanting me was worse than having my heart ripped out of me."

He was silent for a moment, and I tried to reassure him that I had been stupid when I said the words—that I wanted to take them back, but my tongue seemed glued to the roof of my mouth.

"I thought about us a lot, Kagome," he said. I blushed when he said 'us'. "I thought to myself…was I playing games with you? Was I making you hope, making you hurt while I chased after Kikyou? For a moment, I realized that I loved you both—you _and_ Kikyou."

This time, I could feel the rush of the blood to my cheeks. "However, I compared you both," he went on. "I wanted to see…I wanted to be sure about who I truly _did_ love…"

Oh no.

He was going to tell me that it was Kikyou in his heart—Kikyou, not me. I prepared myself for the hurt that would surely come. I tried to tell myself to be ready for the bad news, tried to tell myself to be ready for the avalanche of hurt and despair that came whenever situations such as this aroused.

I held out my hand to stop him from talking.

"Inuyasha," I said, pain in my voice and in my heart. "Please, I know what you're going to say…and what you're going to say is…just going to hurt me. Please…since I know that you choose Kikyou…please, don't tell me…please don't hurt me…" My voice shook and it took every ounce of my self-control to keep from crying. How I envied Sesshoumaru's ability to keep his emotions in check then!

I saw a look come into Inuyasha's face then…a look I didn't understand. A puzzled and confused expression laced with hurt, I guess.

"Kagome," he said, as he took a step towards me. "I have to tell you—"

"Please, no!" I cried out. He stopped in his tracks. "I don't want to hear about you choosing Kikyou…because…the pain would be too much for me…I don't think…I could cope…" Already my eyes threatened tears.

Inuyasha looked confused. "Kagome…let me finish, _please_." He took another step towards me.

I looked at him. He had said 'please', which was a first. The shock rendered me speechless. He took advantage and plowed on. "I was thinking hard…I compared you and Kikyou, tried to see who I really wanted the most…who I would love…and you know what?" He took several steps towards me, stopping two paces away from me.

"Wh…what?" I asked, looking hesitantly up at him.

"You're the one I want, Kagome," he said, as he took me into his arms…and into his heart.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Clara-o-o-_

We had walked on for most part of the day, not resting or stopping. Rin would occasionally ride Ah-Un and she would tell me to ride with her, but I refused. I could already feel blisters on my feet—that was good. The blisters helped drown out the void inside of me…just a bit.

I sighed to myself. Kikyou's last, real smile was still in my mind and I felt my stomach clench even tighter. I allowed my thoughts to stray as we walked on, not noticing a tree root. My foot got caught and I gasped as I fell to the ground. I threw my arms out to protect my face and scratched them in the process.

"Lady Clara! Are you okay?" Rin had dismounted from Ah-Un and was now at my side.

I sighed to myself. I was such a klutz. "I'm fine, Rin," I said as I hastily stood up and dusted myself off. "I just tripped, nothing to worry about."

"Clumsy human," Jaken muttered, loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him, glaring. Just a few steps in front of Jaken, Sesshoumaru was giving me another one of his infamously cold stares. I blushed and looked at my feet as I stood up.

"Hn," I heard Sesshoumaru say, as he continued walking on.

Great. Now he thought I was probably the most uncoordinated human on earth. I sighed as we walked on. I didn't care at the moment; all I cared about was the fact that the void inside of me was growing bigger and bigger, threatening to engulf me completely. I wrapped my arms silently around me, unaware that Rin was watching.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the little girl suddenly said. "Can we please rest?"

I looked up at her. Rin was asking Sesshoumaru if they could rest? Okay…that was a first.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and nodded without even turning to look at her, stuck-up jerk. Rin led me away from everyone else and underneath a tree, where we sat down. I sighed and leaned against the tree, feeling the wood on my back.

"I'm sorry about the pretty priestess, Lady Clara," Rin said, as she drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

I sighed. I didn't bother to respond, however. Rin looked at me for a moment, not smiling, not comforting, but considering. "You know, Lady Clara, I lost my parents, too."

I turned to her then. I had heard of this before. "Yes, Rin, I know," I said, trying to make her stop. I knew that her recollection of her parents' death would cause her even more pain than the one that I was feeling right now. "Don't tell me about them…Death is something that I cannot cope up with. Death is something that I fear, the inevitable force that stalks all living things, the final ending for those who have lived." I remembered my own father dying and a slight shudder ran through me.

We were both silent for a moment. I thought of my father—the way he smiled, the way he had always been there for me. Lady Kikyou, too, had always been there, but now…

I stopped my train of thought. Kikyou still caused me enough pain to make me wrap my arms around myself again. "Was she very important to you, Lady Clara?" Rin asked.

I suddenly looked up at nothing in particular. "Yes," I answered quietly. "She was very important to me…She was already like a sister to me…The fact that she's gone…" I immediately stopped myself, afraid that my eyes would leak again. I didn't want to show any weakness. Especially not in _his_ presence. The truth was, I needed time alone to _think_. The truth was, I needed time alone to _cry_. Maybe, I didn't need to be alone. Kagome suddenly popped into my head. They didn't know about Kikyou's death yet…

I stood up.

I had to tell Inuyasha, right? After all, it was best if he learned it from me rather than from other sources—like Naraku. The moment I resolved to go to Inuyasha and Kagome, everything suddenly seemed surreal—it was as if I was walking in a dream. I glanced around. Sesshoumaru was resting (not actually resting—he never rested, he just looked it) underneath a tree, at the far side of the camp. He was looking straight at the sky, as though everything on the ground bored him.

I took a deep breath and approached him, watched curiously by Rin and incredulously by Jaken. At the sound of my step, he pulled his gaze away from the sky and I saw myself staring into his frozen topaz eyes.

I hesitated then knelt on the ground in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was wondering," I said, my eyes lowered to the ground. He _was _intimidating. "If you'd let me…go and see Inuyasha and Kagome."

"No." His voice was cold.

"But—" I suddenly felt like a child protesting to a parent.

"No."

I was desperate. I wanted to be free of his presence. I wanted to show my grief without his having to narrow his eyes disgustedly at me. I wanted to be with my friends at this time.

"Please?"

"You will be wasting my time."

"But, I need to—"

He unleashed the full force of his cold gaze, then. "Onna," he said, his voice cold and carrying a hint of a threat. "Do you not understand? You will only be wasting my time."

I was desperate. Without hesitating, I bowed low to him, my head touching the prickly, cool grass. I must have been really pathetic.

"Please!" I said. "I just need to see Inuyasha and Kagome…I need to tell them…I need to tell them…"

It was silent for a moment.

"Go."

I looked up. His cold eyes were not looking at me; they were focused on the sky…again. I hastily stood up. "Thank you," I said, my eyes still on him. His gaze flickered to me then. His eyes were a piercing golden color, I couldn't help noticing. I suddenly became aware that my heart was beating faster that is should have. I suddenly felt…trapped. Our eyes locked only for a moment, but that moment felt as if it contained hours rather than seconds. I couldn't…move. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his…

His eyes narrowed slightly, then—thankfully—he pulled his gaze away from me and resumed looking up at the sky. I quickly turned and was about to leave, when Rin suddenly caught up to me.

"Lady Clara, where're you going?" she asked as I stopped just at the edge of the clearing.

"I need to leave for a while, Rin," I answered.

She tilted her head at me…almost like a puppy. "Will you be gone long?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "I don't think so…I'll be back!"

Without further ado, I turned and left.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

It took me a while to finally find Inuyasha and Kagome. Probably a couple of hours. It was pretty much late in the afternoon by the time I had found them. They were camping not far from Kaede's village. They were staying on a wide stretch of moor surrounded by the forest. The late afternoon sun shone down on their camp, making one of them complain.

"Ah! It's blazing!" I heard Kagome complain. "Inuyasha…we shouldn't have camped here…"

"You're the one who wanted to rest, not us!" Inuyasha snapped. "You're the one who kept goin' all 'Let's rest, please, let's rest!' and saying 'Sit!' when I told you that we have absolutely no time for resting!"

Kagome sighed, but said nothing. "I wish it were night now…"

I hesitated before I approached them. What would I say? Most importantly, how would they react to the news that I was about to bring them? Some part of me remembered the reason why Kikyou didn't want Inuyasha to know that she was dead—her death would distract him. However, I had a feeling that Naraku already knew about Kikyou's demise…Wouldn't it be best if they received the news from someone they trusted rather than from someone like Naraku…or any one of his underlings?

I still hesitated.

"Inuyasha! Gimme that back!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the familiar whine of Shippou's voice. I hesitated for a moment, hiding behind a tree and some bushes and feeling thankful that I was downwind. "Kagome!"

"Sit!"

I hesitated no longer. I timidly stepped out from the trees, several yards from where they were. The wind blew silently against my face, as though attempting to clear my head of all the troubled thoughts.

"Huh? Clara!" Kagome shouted, upon seeing me. She immediately stood up and ran towards me, her hair dancing lightly in the breeze.

My eyes widened.

She…I had forgotten…How much…She resembled Kikyou. As she ran towards me, I failed to see my friend from the future, instead, I saw my lost friend from the past. As she ran towards me…it was as if…as if I were seeing Kikyou running towards me…alive.

It was as if something was caught in my throat. My expression must've been something to see, for a moment later, I heard Kagome shout worriedly as she neared me. "Clara! What's wrong?" I felt her arm around my waist in an effort to support me. It seemed I was slipping to my knees.

Suddenly, everyone was beside me, clustered around me and Kagome. "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

I leaned against Kagome, trying to recover a bit of equilibrium. "I…was just…dazed," I said quickly, embarrassed that I was making a scene. Still, I couldn't help it. Kagome looked so much like Kikyou…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you're fine now?" Kagome asked. It was night now. The stars had come out of hiding and the moon—full—shined gently against the dark velvet sky.

"I'm fine," I assured. I hadn't told them about Kikyou. Yet.

Kagome and Sango gave me one last critical look before looking satisfied.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his chest. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kikyou?"

I saw Kagome throw Inuyasha a quick glance before her eyes came back to me.

Oh no.

The question I had been dreading. Sure, I was going to tell them about…Kikyou's death, but I just…wasn't ready to do it yet.

I was silent.

"Clara?" Inuyasha asked, as if I didn't hear him the first time. "Where's Kikyou? How come you're on your own?" His voice held the faintest trace of impatience in it.

I was still silent, wondering how I was going to tell them all…what they're reaction would be…whether or not they were going to blame me for Kikyou's death…

"Lady Clara?" it was another voice—calmer than Inuyasha's. Miroku. "Do you mind telling us what has happened to get you separated from Lady Kikyou?"

I looked up at them. My brain felt numb and I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I clenched my fists.

"Kik…Kikyou's…" my voice caught and I couldn't go on. It still hurt so much to say it out loud.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "What? What about her?"

I clenched my fists even tighter. "She…she…Inuyasha, she's dead!"

The silence that followed was complete.

Nobody moved. Nobody dared to make a sound. It seemed to me as if they had all suddenly become statues. They were so still, I expected to see birds land on them at any moment.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was not raging. It was not angry. It was…disbelieving. There was a look in his eyes that made me wince. "What…did…you say?" His voice was close to breaking. "Kik-kikyou? Dead?" No words were enough to describe the degree of pain in his eyes. "No…that's…you're lying!"

Everyone looked at me. Their expressions were the same as Inuyasha's—disbelieving.

"I'm not lying," I said quietly; my eyes were rimmed with tears again, making everything seem blurry and surreal. I took a deep breath and told them about me and Kikyou going to Midoriko's grave, I told them about the demon in the cave coming back to life, told them how Kikyou used the last vestiges of her strength and energy to save me, told them how that might've been the cause of her death. I told them about Riyara attacking and Sesshoumaru's timely arrival, I told them how Midoriko had taken possession of me again and dispatched Riyara…and I told them…how Kikyou's soul had said goodbye…

"No," Inuyasha groaned, his hands cradling his head. "No…It can't be…that's impossible…"

Miroku looked grave, Sango was silent and pensive, and Kagome's eyes had tears in them, though she was trying very hard to make sure that none of the tears spilled. It was as if all noise, except for the noise of our grief, was muted. Inuyasha continued to moan and shake his head. Miroku and Sango both closed their eyes and had looks on their faces that I couldn't forget. Kagome finally gave way to her grief and covered her face with her hands so that she could hide the tears that flowed.

Suddenly, the void inside of me opened up again, consuming me, swallowing me whole. My heart twisted with guilt, shame and sorrow. Guilt that I should've been the cause of Kikyou's death, shame that I didn't do anything to save her, and sorrow that she was gone, never coming back, never coming back to help either of us anymore…

I gave in to the void and cried.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-_

I was aware of the girl standing up. She approached me and knelt in front of me. Hn. Midoriko's reincarnation, kneeling to me. Amusing.

"I was wondering," she began. "If you'd let me…go and see Inuyasha and Kagome."

So that was what she wanted. To see the miko and the half-breed? I can only guess why. As much I wished that she would just leave altogether, I had given Kikyou my word that I would take the girl to Mt. Tenku—as soon as possible.

"No," I said in a tone that discouraged argument. I did not want to waste my time waiting for her to come back.

"But—" she protested, missing the warning note in my voice.

"No."

I pulled my gaze away from the heavens just in time to see a look akin to desperation come into her eyes. For a moment, I wondered what it was about her that Kikyou found appealing enough to persist in training her. Her…persistence, perhaps?

"Please?" she insisted. She was getting annoying.

"You will be wasting my time." I pulled my gaze away from the sky once again to look at her, narrowing my eyes in warning.

"But I need to—"

I was close to becoming angry. I glared coldly at her, giving her a threatening look as I spoke. "Onna," I said. "Do you not understand? You will only be wasting my time."

Another desperate look came into her eyes and she did something that I was not likely to forget soon. Without hesitating, the reincarnation of Midoriko bowed low to me, her head touching the ground. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. To think that this particular miko would prostrate herself before me was…highly amusing.

"Please!" I said. "I just need to see Inuyasha and Kagome…I need to tell them…I need to tell them…"

She did not finish her sentence. I knew what she wanted to say to my half-breed brother. I could hear the desperation in her voice clearly as if it were a bell chiming loudly. I frowned to myself. If I let her go, I would have to wait for her, and I never waited for anyone—especially not a human. However, if I let her go to her friends, surely they would ease her grief over Kikyou? Comfort her? Make her stop crying?

"Go," I finally consented. I looked up at the heavens, returning to my own train of thought.

"Thank you," I heard her say. I looked at her. She had thanked me. Why was I surprised? Perhaps it was due to the fact that priestesses and demons such as myself were never on friendly terms. I gazed at her for a moment, holding her gaze. I saw something come into her eyes then. It was a look of muted shock and confusion rolled into one. I could clearly the blood rushing to her cheeks in the form of an innocent blush. What made her blush? The fact that she had just humbled herself before me, or…

I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from her sapphire gaze.

I heard her talking to Rin, and then I heard her leave.

She had better not take long.

- - - - - - - - -

What was taking that wretched girl so long?

Night had fallen. Rin was asleep next to Jaken. I stood up. She had taken long enough. Whatever grief she had left, she would have to deal with.

At the sound of my step, Ah-Un opened his eyes and raised his heads. I trusted Ah-Un to keep both Rin and Jaken safe.

I turned and left.

- - - - - - - - - -

I had never seen humans in this much pain before.

When I killed them, their deaths were usually swift and painless. Usually. The pain that they felt at my claws had purely been physical. I had never seen anyone in _emotional_ pain before.

Until now.

They were all grief-stricken. From my position in the trees, I could make out my half-breed, half-brother holding his head in his hands, keening in anguish. Clara had told them of Kikyou's fate.

"No," he groaned. "No…It can't be…that's impossible…"

Watching their reactions over the death of a woman who was already dead to begin with was…fascinating. Not amusing, but fascinating. The monk and taijiya had looks on their faces as if _they_ were the ones who had lost loved ones. The miko, Kagome, buried her face in her hands. Clara, whom I suspected was close to tears, bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

As I continued to watch her, Clara suddenly gave way to her grief and cried. I had never seen her like this before. To think that the reincarnation of the most powerful priestess by far should be reduced to this was…disappointing. There was nothing more to see here. I turned to leave—I would come back for the girl tomorrow when she was done with her annoying keening.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha's shout of rage stopped me in my tracks. I spun around just in time to see him, standing up and glowering down at Clara. "If you hadn't been such a burden, Kikyou wouldn't be dead!" His grief had gone to his head. I looked at Clara—her lip was trembling and it was not because Inuyasha—for some strange, sadistic reason—was enraged at her, it was because she knew he spoke the truth.

"Inuyasha," the others began. The miko Kagome looked worried…and betrayed.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha roared. "You heard her! She admitted it! It was because of her that Kikyou's dead!" The rage had gone to his head. He approached Clara who only looked up at him with nothing but defeat in her eyes. And then, much to my surprise, he took hold of her by the neck and yanked her off the ground.

"INUYASHA!" the others shouted, now taking a stance. I myself was shocked. Clara, on the other hand, did nothing. She was limp in his grasp, as if she wanted him to kill her then and there…

I drew out Bakusaiga and rushed into their camp with inhuman speed. Without even thinking twice, I plunged my sword into Inuyasha's side, making him howl in agony, sending a spray of his blood onto the ground. He released the girl, who fell to the ground, limp and shocked, but otherwise unharmed except for a few bruises around her neck. Without even knowing why, I stood in front of her to protect her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

_-o-o-Clara-o-o-_

I was ready to die.

I could feel Inuyasha's claws wind themselves around my neck, lifting me off the ground. I could hear Kagome and the others protesting, but at that moment, I really didn't care. All I wanted was to die. The void inside of me had grown to such an extent, that I thought death was better than the pain I was feeling now. My desire for death increased as Inuyasha had screamed at me, blaming me for Kikyou's death.

And he was right.

It was my fault that she was dead. I was useless, I had been a burden to my dearest friend, I had caused her demise…

Inuyasha's fingers squeezed and I didn't even bother to defend myself…

If only he'd make it quick. I closed my eyes.

A loud howl of pain suddenly came from Inuyasha. The next thing I knew, I suddenly fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, throat aching like mad. I opened my eyes. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me, between me and Inuyasha. What was he doing here?

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, another voice answered. "No, what do you think _you're _doing, Inuyasha?" It was Kagome. She was looking at Inuyasha angrily. "Why would you go and try to kill Clara? It's not her fault that…that…Kikyou's dead…and you know it!"

A look of realization suddenly came into the deranged hanyou's eyes. He looked at me, then at his brother.

And I couldn't remember anything more.

- - - - - - - - - -

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

I looked up. Sesshoumaru was looking down at me. He was carrying me in his arms. Where were Inuyasha and the others? What had happened?

"Put…put me down, please," I said. He obliged and lowered me to the ground. I looked around. We had stopped by a waterfall that was fed by the same river where our camp was next to. "What…happened?" I asked.

His gaze was cold. "You fainted." He sounded disgusted.

"Inuyasha? What happened to Inuyasha?"

"The miko saw to him—"

Ah. Sits.

The sound of the waterfall drowned out the rest of his sentence. The crashing noise reminded me of Inuyasha's harsh words…

"_This is all your fault!"_

"_If you hadn't been such a burden, Kikyou wouldn't be dead!"_

My fault.

Inuyasha was right. It was all my fault…

The void inside of me grew even bigger. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, as though to keep myself together; I sat on the ground on my haunches, grief and guilt mixed within me.

"Onna," Sesshoumaru said.

I ignored him, too pent up within my own grief.

"Onna, if you refuse to come, I shall leave you."

Go ahead. I don't care.

He was silent for a moment, and then he turned on his heel walked off.

I didn't how long I was like that. How long I had my arms wrapped around myself, trying not to break. But the stars wheeled around the sky before I sensed someone watching me.

Someone whose aura I didn't like.

"Poor girl," a voice said. I looked ahead at the trees. The roar of the waterfall drowned out his footsteps and his red eyes glowed with malice.

Naraku.

I wasn't even afraid. I stood up to face him, wondering if Sesshoumaru could hear me if I screamed. Before I could even think, he spoke again. "You know it's all your fault."

The void got even bigger than it already was. "It's your fault that she's dead, is it not?" he asked, a smile on his face. He was amused. He would take pleasure in my pain.

But...

He was telling the truth. Every word. The truth.

"I know the pain that death brings you," he murmured as he approached. I took a step back and another and another until I felt edge of the cliff where the waterfall dropped into. The roar of the water was immense, but the mocking truth of Naraku's voice was even louder. "The sorrow it causes you…the guilt…the despair of knowing that you are responsible…"

I was silent. I wanted out. I wished he would kill me.

He took another step. "You can free yourself of it all," he murmured, his voice almost like a caress. "You can be free of the guilt and sorrow and shame…You can die."

"Then kill me," I snarled.

He smirked then gestured to the waterfall roaring loudly over the edge of the cliff. "Your ticket," he said.

I knew it was wrong. So wrong. I was brought up to abhor death, not indulge in it. But…at the moment, I did not care about what was right and wrong. All I cared about was being free of the unbearable sorrow…

I jumped into the waterfall and everything went black.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: wow…that…was long!  
Sango: you've outdone yourself.  
Miroku: as a reward for all the hard work, why don't you all review?  
A1969: yeah, review please! And can anyone get me some cream to numb the ache in my fingers?**


	17. Music

**A1969: I can't believe that I'm updating faster! Yayness!  
Sango (to Miroku): you gave her some sugar again, didn't you?  
Miroku: erm…she begged?  
Sango: you know how…energetic she gets!  
A1969: lalalalalalala!! I can update!  
Sango: great, now we have to wait till it's out of her system.  
Miroku:-sigh- anyway, since out authoress is feeling a bit…energetic—  
A1969: tralalalala!  
Miroku: --Sango and I will have to do the disclaimer. The authoress does not own the show, or any of its characters, logos, music, etcetera, etcetera.**

** C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N: M U S I C **

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I could feel nothing but cold.

But that wasn't true. I could also feel the full force of the waterfall as it kept me under. I could feel blasts of water on my face, on body…

Everywhere…

Cold.

Was I dead yet?

I could feel my lungs burning, trying to force me to surface for air. But even if the rush of the water wasn't holding me down, I doubted that I would resurface.

Cold.

Did Kikyou feel the cold too? She was dead…Would she still feel it? No. She wouldn't feel anything now. Not the warmth of the sun, the chill of winter, neither would she feel the cold.

But _I _could feel the cold.

The waterfall pushed me even deeper and deeper into the cold, holding me under, cutting off my air, suffocating me. I couldn't breathe…

I didn't want to breathe.

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

The stars moved about in the sky, the only indication that time had passed. I had left Midoriko's reincarnation an hour ago at most, and returned to where Rin and Jaken were. It was best to leave that girl alone while she grieved. An image of her crying suddenly flashed through my mind and I felt revulsion rise within me.

Weak.

She was weak. She, the reincarnation of Midoriko, allowed her emotions to take complete control over her. I am amazed that she even made it this far alive.

My gaze lingered on the stars just in time for a shooting star to cut through my vision. I let out a sigh. The girl had been gone long enough. It was best to get her now. I quietly stood up, taking care not to wake Rin. I left the camp and retraced my steps, following the girl's scent.

The girl…

I truly did wonder what it was about her that pushed to Kikyou to train her. Did Kikyou, perhaps, see some potential that escaped my eyes? That would be unlikely. I suddenly remembered the time she had imprisoned me in one of her holy barriers. It was still useless; I still managed to destroy her barrier.

I continued following her scent until I arrived at the spot where I had left her. To my right, the waterfall roared, cutting off sound.

I stopped.

There was another scent.

A scent other than the girl's.

A scent that I had been hunting for.

I quickly pulled out my Bakusaiga at the same time, I spun around and pointed the blade at a clump of trees. "Dragon Strike!" I watched as my attack easily tore down the trees, swirling in a haze of power, in the shape of a blue dragon.

I suddenly heard laughter—mocking me.

I focused my gaze at the very heart of the Dragon Strike where waves of blue lashed the most. "Sesshoumaru-sama." I hate that voice.

I could make out Naraku's barrier. The Dragon Strike lashed against it, not capable of penetrating it.

Naraku was such a coward.

"Save your energy, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said, his eyes glinting with malice.

I glared at him. And then I suddenly remembered why I had come here in the first place. "What have you done to the girl?" I asked, my voice calm.

Naraku smirked. "The poor girl," he crooned. "Poor Midoriko. She felt so guilty, Sesshoumaru-sama. She blames herself, you see. She cannot get over the fact that it was her fault that Kikyou died."

"Where is she?" I asked again, getting annoyed.

Naraku chuckled. How I hated that sound. He looked at me, his red eyes filled with nothing but amusement. "Where is she, you ask?" Naraku asked. "Let me ask you, Sesshoumaru-sama, why is it that you protect such weak creatures? These creatures called humans?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Where is the girl?" I asked again, tightening my grip on Bakusaiga.

He laughed and then his eyes gazed on the waterfall to our right.

My eyes narrowed. The girl's scent ended at the waterfall…

She had jumped in.

Naraku was laughing again. "The human heart is a weak one," Naraku said with relish. "Humans who cannot escape their guilt immediately seek refuge in death—it shows you how weak they are!"

I charged for him, aiming my Bakusaiga at his barrier. To my surprise, the bastard dispelled his barrier and at the same time, he parried Bakusaiga with one of his tentacles. I swerved the sword and aimed for his neck. Another tentacle blocked my way, to my annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he said. "Are you truly going to finish me off and let the girl die?"

Damn.

I had nearly forgotten that stupid wench.

I glanced slightly behind me, at the waterfall, then at Naraku…

Would I continue to battle Naraku, or save the girl?

Damn that foolish girl!

I quickly pulled away from Naraku and veered towards waterfall. I didn't hesitate to jump into the cold water, letting the dark swallow me.

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

My lungs were on fire, my muscles contracted, willing me to rise. But my mind had complete control over my body and I didn't _want_ to rise. I wanted to sink, sink into the dark depths that all living things gradually fell into…

_Clara…_

A voice. In my mind.

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. My body was slowly giving out due to the lack of oxygen. I felt dizzy, my head affected by the lack of air. Was the lack of air making me hear things?

_What are you doing…?_

That voice.

I must've been delusional…

Or was I?

The voice was very familiar, and yet, I couldn't place it.

_Will you give up so easily? Will you escape the light and sink into the dark abyss? _

Dark abyss…

Death. To die is to give up life. It is to give up the sun, the warmth, the joy, the hope, the laughter, and the love. More than that, it was to give up _yourself_. Did I want to give up myself? Did I want to be buried forever in perpetual darkness? Never to see my friends again?

At the word 'friends' images of those whom I have come to regard as friends appeared in my mind. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Rin, even Jaken…Ah-Un…

…Lady Kikyou…

"_She cannot see your tears_." This was not a voice in my head. This was a voice in my memory. Sesshoumaru's voice, I suddenly realized. _"Crying is useless, so cease."_

Useless…

I had no delusions. I knew he thought I was useless. I suddenly wondered what he would say when he knew that I had killed myself…

He'd say that he had been right all along. He'd say that Midoriko's reincarnation was useless. Weak. Pathetic…

_Live. Live, Clara._

There was that unknown voice again telling me to live…to live…

I suddenly didn't want to die.

I wanted to live.

But it was still useless. My body was far too weak. I had been deprived of air for too long. My mind was slowly shutting down, I could feel my muscles going limp, I could feel my heartbeat slowing down and my vision was slowly obscured by a veil of black…

I closed my eyes…

I suddenly felt a different pressure than that of the waterfall pushing down on me and at the same time, I could sense a tremendous amount of demonic aura. I wondered who would even save me. Takeshi perhaps? I felt two arms grasping my shoulders, pulling me up…

Air!

I could feel my body leave the water, feel my head break through its surface; I could feel the rush of cold air against my face as my savior carried me from the water and onto dry land.

I was free from the water.

But I still couldn't breathe.

I suddenly felt two powerful hands against my chest, pushing down, forcing the water out of my lungs. It worked. A second later, I opened my eyes, sat up and gagged as I coughed water from my mouth. I quickly inhaled lungfuls of air as though I would soon run out of it. I breathed deeper and at the same time, I coughed again. I could feel my heart beating faster within my chest, pumping the oxygenated blood throughout the rest of my body.

"Fool," a cold voice hissed menacingly.

Oh no.

I recognized that voice.

I coughed again and I looked up to see Sesshoumaru towering over me. He had saved me? Him? Of all people? Strange, I thought he would've let me drown. I looked up at him. His face didn't show much emotion, but his eyes were narrowed menacingly, almost angrily.

He was angry that he had to save me. Angry that I had wasted his time. Again.

"Se…shou…maru," I said in between coughing and breathing.

"Wench," he said, his voice colder than usual. "What did you think you were doing?"

I coughed again, remaining silent. Now that he had saved me, I realized how foolish I had been. I had tried to kill myself. I was ashamed that I had tried. I hung my head and didn't reply.

I could feel his cold glare on me. "Foolish," he said, his tone cold and…disgusted? I couldn't tell.

I looked up at him. I only realized now that I was shivering from the cold. "You tried to kill yourself because of your guilt. What a fool you are," Sesshoumaru added. "Only the weak feel guilt and remorse."

I kept quiet. But his words pierced me like a blade. They were so true. I _was_ weak…and pathetic…and foolish…and all the other negative adjectives that I couldn't seem to think of right now. I looked down at the ground as Sesshoumaru continued to glare at me, like I was a child.

"Kikyou would've been ashamed of you."

My eyes widened.

Lady Kikyou…

Would you have been ashamed to see me now?

Of course you would.

Sesshoumaru's words were true. I was silent, staring hard at the ground. My coughing had ended but I was still shivering. In the distance, the sun slowly climbed the mountains, bringing dawn along with it. It was still dark, but there was now enough light for me to make out Sesshoumaru's face. He was still looking down at me, eyes narrowed.

"You're a waste of my time," he said as he turned and left. "I expect to see you at the camp soon."

His words actually hurt. Why? He had insulted me before, but why did his words hurt so much more now? I waited until he was away, until his demonic aura faded in the distance, then I stood up. My legs were still shaky and I had to stand still to steady myself a bit. I took a deep breath of air and sighed. I had been so foolish…

The sun was now visible on the horizon, but it was still dark. The sky had a dark orange tinge to it and I could still make out the stars. I should get going. Sesshoumaru was mad enough as it were, I didn't have to waste enough of his time.

_You're a waste of my time…_

I sighed and looked at the direction which he had left for. I would have to follow now. I took a step in the direction which he left, and then I stopped.

_Kikyou would've been ashamed of you_…

My arms automatically wound themselves around my waist. Lady Kikyou, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to kill myself, so sorry that I was my fault that you died…

The wind suddenly blew against me, making me shiver even more. I was still wet. I began to follow Sesshoumaru, but then I stopped. I didn't want to go back to him yet. I wanted to be rid of the guilt, wanted to be free of it…

I had to go home.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

I could feel the water against me. It was cold, but to a demon such as myself, it was nothing. Not only was I fast on land and in the air, I was fast in the water as well. My eyes scanned the dark water, trying to find the girl. I could feel the force of the waterfall as it tried to force me under, to no avail. The rush of the water merely felt like a weak breeze.

Unlike a human and other demons, I could hold my breath for a long time, which was convenient because, in the darkness, it was hard to find the girl. Of course, she couldn't hold her breath as long as I could, which meant that I had to find her. Fast.

My eyes gradually adjusted to the dimness of the water. And then I saw her. She was directly beneath the waterfall, the rush of the water keeping her down, holding her prisoner. She looked pale—too pale. Her hair floated wildly around her face and her eyes were closed. She looked…peaceful. Most humans in her place would have been squirming violently, but not she. She looked as though she could merely have been asleep.

Was she dead?

I hurriedly swam towards her, easily cutting through the violent water as if I were merely flying. Once I reached her side, I wound my arms around her shoulders. She was cold. Too cold. Was I too late? For her sake, I quickly swam to the surface. No, I didn't swim. This time I flew. I broke through the water and flew towards the cliff. I carefully placed her on the hard ground.

She was not breathing.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to use Tenseiga. Not yet. Knowing this girl's tendencies to attract trouble, I may need Tenseiga in the future. But certainly I didn't need it now. Maybe it wasn't too late yet.

I pressed both my hands to her chest, one hand on top of the other in an attempt to force the water out of her lungs. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open and she hurriedly sat up and began coughing. I let her catch several gulps of air before I attacked her.

"Fool," I hissed. Her pathetic attempt at suicide had angered me and I did not know why.

She stiffened and then, carefully, she looked up at me. There was disbelief in her eyes. Disbelief, perhaps, at the fact that I had saved her? But I couldn't be sure.

"Se…shou…maru," she said as she continued to cough. I inwardly cringed. Some humans were just disagreeable.

"Wench," I said, not bothering to hide the anger in my voice. "What did you think you were doing?"

She coughed again but otherwise didn't try to answer my question. Was she regretting her foolish decision? I couldn't tell. Her silence seemed to calm me a bit, however.

To think that Midoriko's reincarnation would be reduced to this…

"Foolish," I said, feeling disgusted with her. The events had only proved that this girl was indeed weak, no doubt about it. If she were every bit as strong as her former self, she wouldn't have given in to her misery and guilt so easily.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes, I suddenly noticed, didn't look like sapphires anymore. They looked more like a dreary pale blue color, and yet I could have sworn that they had been sapphire. Perhaps they changed with her mood? At the moment, I didn't care.

I continued to gaze at her and I noticed that she was shivering. Good. Still, it was not enough. "You tried to kill yourself because of your guilt. What a fool you are," I went on. "Only the weak feel guilt and remorse."

She was still silent, as though she couldn't here me. This annoyed me, I had to admit. So, I said the words I knew would provoke a reaction from her.

"Kikyou would have been ashamed of you."

Ah. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. She looked as if she wanted to contradict me, but thought better of it. After all, was it not true that Kikyou would have indeed been ashamed of her? Clara had tried to kill herself out of guilt, shame and remorse.

At the far east, I noticed a slight tinge of pale pink on the horizon. Sunrise. It was time to return to Rin and Jaken. "You're a waste of my time," I said as I turned to leave. "I expect to see you at the camp soon."

I didn't bother to glance back at her as I turned to leave.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Kagome-o-o-

The sun was still low in the sky, but I was already awake.

I wasn't the only one, though. In truth, neither of us had any sleep last night. The news of Kikyou's death had shocked us to the core, paralyzing us with disbelief. I sighed as I looked around at the others' expressions. They were already accepting the fact that Kikyou was no more and I, in truth, had long since accepted the fact that she was gone—that didn't mean that I was over her dying, though.

I sighed as I looked up at a tree. Inuyasha was sitting in one of its branches, staring blankly at the horizon where the sun rose steadily. I knew that there were two things on Inuyasha's mind right now. First, most important of all, was Kikyou's death, second was the way he had treated the bearer of bad news—Clara. He was troubled about Kikyou's death—more than troubled, he was anguished. I sighed again. Inuyasha's reaction to Kikyou's death was so violent, sometimes it made me wonder whether or not he really _was _over her…

He was also miserable because of the way he had treated Clara. When she had told him of Kikyou's death, he had blamed her, even taken her by the neck in a fit of rage. If it had not been for Sesshoumaru, Clara would've been dead for none of us—at that moment—had had the guts to tell Inuyasha off.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru…

Why _did_ he save Clara? In fact, why had he left with her in his arms as though they had been traveling together? If they _were _traveling together, then why? Why would she travel with Sesshoumaru and not us? Though the questions longed to be asked, I didn't dare, not with Inuyasha this way, not with the way everyone was.

I sighed again for the last time that morning.

My questions would have to wait; for now, my first priority was to console Inuyasha.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I stumbled into the clearing where the well was and presently felt myself collapse against the well's hard wood. I was still shivering despite the sun's warmth. My clothes weren't as wet anymore, they were damp. My hair was still soaked, though. I had a feeling that the cold didn't come from the dampness of my clothes, but from Sesshoumaru's words.

"_Kikyou would've been ashamed of you."_

I cringed. He was right. The fact that I had attempted suicide was enough to confirm that Kikyou _would _have been ashamed of me. Kikyou, whose death had come about because of my stupidity…

I felt tears sting my eyes. I drew my knees up to my chin and leaned by head on them and cried. Urgh! It was so annoying. The guilt that racked me was driving me crazy. How did one cope with such guilt, with such sorrow?

"Lady Kikyou," I whispered as I sobbed. "I'm so sorry…" My heart twisted with the guilt and the shame, and the void swallowed me whole, drawing me into the darkness and despair of death…

"I'm so so sorry," I sobbed. "If I hadn't been so weak…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt two arms go around my shoulders, pulling me towards someone who was kneeling in front of me. I felt my head make contact with his chest and I immediately stiffened. Just before I could react and scream, a familiar voice whispered to me. "Sh…" Takeshi whispered, his tone smooth as silk. "Midoriko…do not cry."

I looked up at him, shocked. "T-takeshi?" I asked, feeling uncertain. His arms tightened around my shoulders, drawing me closer. It was not a romantic gesture—it was more comforting.

"What has happened to you, Midoriko?" he asked, as he held me an arm's length away to wipe the tears from my eyes with his thumbs. "Why do you cry so?"

I shook my head and leaned against his chest. "I…I'm responsible…" I began. "L-lady Kikyou…"

"Hush," he said, as though I were a child he was trying to lull to sleep. "Speak no more, Midoriko, for I see the pain it brings you."

He let me sob for what seemed like a few minutes, and then I pulled away from him. "Thank you, Takeshi," I said, looking up at him. I knew my eyes were still red and puffy; that and the fact that I was a real mess—my hair disheveled, my clothes wet—didn't seem to bother him at all. I looked into his eyes, which were warm and gentle. Suddenly—I don't know why I did it—I reached out and placed my fingertips lightly against his cheek. "Who are you, really?" I asked. "Who are you, you who come so willingly to me when I'm in trouble?"

He touched my fingers for a moment, as though thinking about something important, then he drew back his hand. "I've told you before, haven't I?" he asked as I lowered my fingers. "I've told you, Midoriko, I'm your friend. You can trust me when you can trust no one else."

I thanked him again and stood up to leave, turning to the well. "Oh, Takeshi," I said, suddenly remembering something. I spun around to face him, but he was gone.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

I returned to the camp to find Rin and Jaken awake. Rin greeted me, smiling as always, while Jaken was reverent. I glanced behind and realized that Clara had not followed me. Again. I inwardly sighed. Most likely, she had returned to her own time for she could not have gone to Kagome, seeing as how upset my half-breed brother was with her. I would have to go and get her, whether she liked it or not.

"Jaken, take Rin and go to my hahaue's," I instructed him as I turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you going?" he dared to ask.

I did not answer him as I left to go and get the girl.

What a bother.

- - - - - - - - - -

The last time I had come to the girl's time, I had not found it pleasing at all. Yes, I was—I admit, though grudgingly—astounded at the sheer size and structure of the buildings and I was surprised by all the strange contraptions in this Era. However, despite all its grandeur, it had all gone to waste because of the smell. The scent of pollution hung heavily in the air when I stepped out of the shrine where the well was housed. The first thing that I noticed was that Clara's scent was still strong. I was right. She was here and not long ago.

I followed her scent out of the Shrine. Once I had reached the road where those strange, noisy machines passed by, I broke into a run. I hated it when the humans in the Era gawked as though I, Sesshoumaru, was nothing more than a mere animal imprisoned for their entertainment. It took me a while to find where the girl was. I looked up at the house where her scent led to. I had been here before, but that was during the night. It looked quite different during the daytime. The house—if you could call it that, it looked more like a fortress with those walls—was a white color, but I paid no heed to that. My attention was on the girl who had just entered the gate.

It was Clara.

She had stopped at the gate and knocked a few times on it. I don't think she saw me for I was hidden behind a few bushes just across the street from where she stood. She raised her fist and knocked on the gate. "It's just me," I heard her say to a stranger who inquired as to who was present. "It's just me come home, Tatsumi." Even from where I stood, I could hear defeat and sadness in her voice. I looked at her closely. She was still somewhat damp from the plunge in the waterfall and she still wore her miko garb causing passersby to stare at her.

She leaned her head against the door of the gate and let out a sigh. A second later, the door opened, causing her to stagger into the grounds. "Oh, Miss Clara, I'm so sorry!" I heard someone apologize to her—a servant, no doubt.

A servant? So who was she that she had more than one servant? I pushed the trivial questions from my mind as I followed her in. I crossed the street quickly and leapt over the wall in one elegant bound. Once more, I found myself in the garden. The scent of blossoms was overpowering, completely obliterating the scent of pollution that this modern world bred. Before I could even look around, someone—most likely a servant—entered the garden carrying a bottle with a nozzle attached to its neck. I darted behind a rose hedge, which was even taller than I. Disgusting. To think that I had actually hidden myself behind a bush for fear of being seen by _humans…_

I watched as the servant stopped and talked to another servant. "Clara's come back," one of them—the stocky girl with the bottle—said.

The other maid nodded. "About time too," she said. "The principal from her school's called at least three times now—"

School? Clara was actually educated?

"Don't think she'll be going back anytime, though," the bottle-maid said. "Tatsumi was so shocked to open the door and find her there—dripping wet and wearing something strange. I wonder what Miss Clara has been doing?"

"Her mother seems to be in on it," her companion replied. "Have you noticed that they're closer now than they were before? Get this. When she came into the house, the first thing she did was to run to her mother! The poor dear cried and her mother actually comforted her! Imagine that! Ma'am Alexis usually tells her to stop crying, but now she told her to let out her feelings!"

"Why _was _she crying?" the first maid asked as they began to move away.

"I'm not sure," the second maid said. "From what I can gather, Clara's done something dreadful."

I had enough of their chatter. When they were out of side, I immediately ran to the open doorway on the back terrace. The inside of the house was sumptuously decorated. The ceilings reached high and the floor was made of white marble. I had—admittedly—never been in such a place before. I most likely in the kitchens since the scent of food hung persistently in the air. I wrinkled my nose. I did not like human food.

There was no one here. I silently left the kitchen and followed the girl's scent down a long hallway with white tiles for the floor. I was lucky I had not run into anyone. Her scent led to room that was closed off to me with double doors with squares of glass. Through one of the glass squares, I could make out Clara sitting in front of a strange instrument. It was black with considerable proportions. It looked as though it was open and the lid was help up a metallic stick—or so it seemed to me. Her hand—slender and long-fingered, I couldn't help but notice—rested lightly on the white and black keys. I was amazed that she had not sensed me yet for I had not blocked out my demonic aura. Her back was turned to me as she sat. She had most likely bathed and changed since she wore an orange shirt—a turtle neck sweater, I would later learn—and something black which she had once called jeans.

I heard her sigh and then her hand glided lightly on top of the keys, producing such a quality of sound and music that I was stunned. I had never heard such music before. Nothing, neither the music geishas played on their shamisens, neither the twang of koto, not even my mother's singing, could reach it, I admitted grudgingly. Her fingers flew lightly over the keys, making the music more sweeter than before. I quietly pushed the door open and, certain that she couldn't hear me, stood silently behind her, watching her play this strange instrument.

I continued to listen as the music rose in pitch and sound. It was sad, the music she played, probably an imitation of her own feelings of sorrow, guilt and loss. I continued to watch her fingers from over her shoulder as they danced gracefully over the white keys. I had always had the impression that this girl was uncoordinated, but watching her play, I began to rethink that. Perhaps, hidden deep within her, she probably had a graceful side to her. She continued to play for several minutes and I found that I actually _liked _the music that she made.

Presently, she must have sensed me, for she turned her head slightly. Her eyes—still a dreary blue—widened in shock. Her fingers froze above the keys. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Wench," I said, my tone harsh. "You have not returned to the camp. You did not say that you would be here."

She lowered her eyes. I think she was going to ask how I found my way here but thought better of it when she heard my harsh tone. "I'm sorry," she suddenly said, looking up at me. "I had to…get away from it all." Her fingers rested lightly on the keys. She half-turned to face me. Her eyes held such a degree of sadness in them, I couldn't help but make my tone emotionless and not harsh.

I had had enough of this girl and her whining. I wanted her at Mt. Tenku so I could resume my search for Naraku. She had to snap out of her guilt and, if no one else would do it, I would make her. Before I could open my mouth again, her finger tapped one of those white keys and produced a single sound. I glared at the instrument.

She saw me glaring. "A grand piano," she explained. "Father gave it to me for my fourteenth…" Her voice trailed off and a faraway look came into her eyes. And another look of sadness.

I had had enough of her moping. Her hand flew lightly across the keys, producing more music, but she stopped and sighed again. This time, I noticed something about her music. "Play," I ordered. She looked up at me as though she had not heard what I said. "Play."

She gave me a curious look but obeyed, nonetheless. She played once more and I noticed that no matter how beautiful, how ethereal her music was, it was weighed down with loss and grief. "Stop." I knew nothing about this 'piano' but I certainly had a good ear. "Do you not hear the way you play?"

If her look had been curious before, it was now puzzled. "What of it?" she asked, her tone slightly defensive, as though she expected me to insult her playing.

"Your music is affected by your guilt," I said. "Like it affects everything else. You let your guilt get to you. It taints everything about you. Your music, your life, yourself…" I let my voice waver. What was I saying? This girl was making me say things that were inappropriate.

Clara's eyes narrowed speculatively at me. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Kikyou would not want you to grieve in this way," I said. Never mind that I was about to say things that were inappropriate for me, this girl was going to snap out of it whether she wanted to or not. "She would wish for you to be stronger. To fight your grief and your guilt. She would not want you to moan and cry like a child—she would want you to face it."

She looked up at me, astounded. I think she was shocked that I had even said those words. I noticed her hand rested lightly once more on the keys. "Do…do you really think so?" she asked. She sounded hopeful.

I gave her a curt nod. "You are weak if you let this go on." What was I saying? She _was _weak.

"I see," she said, nodding.

It was silent for several moments. She had no intention of speaking, so lost was she in her thoughts, so I spoke instead. "Come, then. We must leave now."

She looked up at me.

Her eyes were no longer a pale, dreary blue, they were almost sapphire again.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clarao-o-o-

"Stop," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. I automatically stopped, my fingers hovering above the keys. "Do you not hear the way you play?" he asked.

First, he suddenly shows up, nearly scaring me to death, second, he orders me to play, third, he orders me to stop and now was he going to criticize the way I played? "What of it?" I asked, feeling insecure despite the void within me.

"Your music is affected by your guilt," he said. "Like it affects everything else. You let your guilt get to you. It taints everything about you. Your music, your life, yourself…"

I was stunned. Was he well? I had never heard him say such things before. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with wonder. "What are you saying?" I asked, still thinking if the demon standing behind me was indeed the same cold-hearted demon who had said that I was a waste of his time.

"Kikyou would not want you to grieve in this way," he went on. "She would wish for you to be stronger. To fight your grief and your guilt. She would not want you to moan and cry like a child—she would want you to face it."

My eyes widened slightly. Was this man really Sesshoumaru? He was acting differently. More compassionate. Was he ill? Still, I couldn't help but notice that I preferred him this way. Wait a minute…preferred? I pulled myself out of that train of thought.

"Do…do you really think so?" I asked, sounding hopeful. If he could just tell me that it was not my fault that Kikyou was dead, I would believe him. Sesshoumaru was the most frank person I knew.

"You are weak if you let this go on." His golden eyes were at their coldest, as though he resented telling me this. I wondered what could have caused him to come here, to come and tell me this. It was as though he were trying to snap me out of it, trying to help me. _Help _me. How strange.

"I see." It was the only thing I could say, for my head was filled with all that he had said. He was implying that it was not my fault—that I had nothing to do with it. I had to be sure first.

"Come, then. We must leave now."

I looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru?" I said. "Do…do you think that it's my fault that Kikyou is dead?"

He stared at me for a second. "No." His voice was as cold as always, but I heard the ring of truth behind his words. As I realized that he was telling the truth, the void inside of me seemed to close—just a bit. But it was enough to ease my pain.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," I said.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

She had thanked me?

Queer. There was something in her tone when she had said those words, words I had not expected from her or her kind before. It was as though she truly was thankful and at the same time, happy. Humans were strange, fickle creatures.

"Hn." I could think of no other adequate response. I studied her closely. Her eyes were no longer a dreary blue, they were slowly turning sapphire again. The slight smile on her face made me wonder if she was over the pain. No matter, pain or no pain, guilt or no guilt, she was coming back with me. Now.

"Come," I said again.

She seemed hesitant. "I was wondering…if you'd let me stay here for one more night," she said, looking up at me.

One more night? This girl was indeed a waste of time. "No," I said. "I have wasted enough time as it is."

She lowered her eyes infinitesimally. She seemed to be arguing with her self for a moment, then she looked up at me, her eyes filled with pleading. "Please?" she asked. "I need to stay here…just one night. Please?"

This girl was such a nuisance. Who did she think she was that she could request to waste my time? I had a right mind to break my word to Kikyou and leave the girl with my pathetic excuse of a half-breed brother, when I suddenly realized that I had _never _broken my word before. I would consent—but I wanted something in exchange.

"Play," I ordered. I admit—her music was _enchanting_. I had always thought that humans were horrid musicians—but not this girl.

She tilted her head slightly at me, looking puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

"Just play." She turned to her piano and fingers flew across the keys, producing music that I had never heard before. The melody she played was still somewhat suppressed—as though she was still confused about being guilty. Despite the fact that her music was tainted with her guilt, it still came out beautiful.

After a few minutes or so, she stopped playing then turned slightly to face me. "What was that for?" she asked, curious.

"Never mind," I said, not wanting her to find out that I grudgingly admired her music. "You may stay. Just for one night, Clara." I turned to leave but, glancing at her face, I could see that she was smiling a smile that was free of any kind of guilt. "Why are you smiling?"

"That was the first time I've heard you say my name without any hate in your voice," she said simply as her smile slowly faded. "I think that's an improvement."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I knew if I asked her, I would only end up wasting my time. "Don't be foolish," I said as I turned to leave. I heard a slight shifting sound as she turned back to her piano to play. I idled by the door for a few moments, my hand resting lightly against it. Her music was different now. It was free of any guilt or sorrow—it was filled with relief.

I pushed the door open and then left.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: whew! That was exhausting!  
Miroku: aw! She worked hard on it!  
Sango: doesn't she always?  
Miroku: be sure to review to show that you appreciate the authoress's good, hard work!  
A1969: why don't you say it like this—review please!**


	18. Time and Talk

**A1969: whoa! Really, thanks a million to the anonymous reviewer who reviewed ****every**** chapter!  
Sango: talk about generosity.  
Miroku: it just meant that the person had a lot of time on his/her hands.  
A1969: er…I'm guessing that would be a 'she', Miroku, though it's best if I avoid being presumptuous.  
Miroku: hm…anyway…  
A1969: thanks again to all those who bothered to read and review! (Hm…I always seem to thank you guys, hope it's not getting boring.)**

**C H A P T E R_ E I G H T E E N: T I M E_ A N D_ T A L K**

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Kagome-o-o-

I looked up at the brilliant moon—a pale disk of ethereal silver against the silky black of the sky, surrounded by shimmering diamond stars, and sighed. The cool night air whipped around me, sending a shiver through me. Where was Inuyasha? He had vanished, once more, from our camp. A strange lump seemed to form in my throat. Usually, when Inuyasha vanished mysteriously, his disappearance was usually associated with Kikyou, but with Kikyou gone…

I didn't bother to finish my train of thought. Don't think about Kikyou's death, I told myself. Whenever I thought of her, a heavy weight seemed to fall on my shoulders, and I knew I wasn't the only one. I sighed again as I thought of what Clara had said last night—that she had been the cause of Kikyou's death. I wonder how she felt right now. She must feel so guilty, so alone. I could easily say alone, because I was assuming that she was traveling with Sesshoumaru—you couldn't get any more alone than that.

Overhead, I could hear an owl hoot sorrowfully. It seemed to be the perfect sound for Inuyasha's brooding (I knew he would be brooding). If only I could find him…

I made my way through two bushes, parting them carefully with my hands. The leaves rustled as I passed, scratching my legs and hands. I stumbled past the bushes and into a clearing. Flowers grew amidst the grass in the clearing, bathed by the moonlight. My eyes scanned the clearing until I found Inuyasha. He was sitting at one side of the clearing, leaning against a large oak. Moonlight filtered through the leaves of the oak, causing shadows to dance across his still form. He was so still, I wouldn't have been able to pick him out if he weren't wearing red.

"Inuyasha," I called out softly.

His eyes locked with mine. "Kagome," he said, his voice low. "What're you doing here? You should be with the others."

I shook my head as I carefully made my way towards him. "I'd rather stay here with you," I whispered as I sat down next to him, leaning against the tree.

He looked at me, his eyes sad and gentle. "I…don't—"

I held two fingers to his lips to keep him quiet. "I'll always be with you, Inuyasha," I said quietly. "Through thick and thin." We were quiet for a moment. "Okay, now tell me what's on your mind."

He shook his head. "Inuyasha," I said, annoyed. "You should at least tell me…I could help you…"

"I really can't…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Please?"

He sighed and then, I felt his hand wrap around mine. I blushed, feeling my heart beat faster. "If you must know," he said hesitantly. "I was…thinking about Kikyou."

My heart seemed to slow down. He was thinking about her? About Kikyou? I felt as though a sharp pain seared through my chest. My hand—so warm in his—suddenly seemed to grow cold.

Inuyasha noticed the subtle change. "It's not like that, Kagome," he muttered, his hand leaving mine and slinging over my shoulders. "It's…How can I explain? Kikyou…let's just say that…well…I'd be brooding about her…it's natural. I was with her for so long…she was…like a habit, you know?"

Oh no. I've made Inuyasha feel guilty. "I understand," I said hastily. "No need to be worried about me, Inuyasha."

"It wasn't just Kikyou I was thinking about," he suddenly said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Who else were you thinking of?"

"Clara."

Oh. He let out a sigh. "I…I've been horrid. I shouldn't have treated her the way I did. I-I nearly killed her, Kagome." His eyes were hard. "If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru…" He didn't finish that train of thought.

"It wasn't your fault," I said soothingly. "All the blame is on Naraku—not you, not Clara, but Naraku."

He let out another breath. "It's just…so hard to believe that…Kikyou is gone…"

Another searing pain through my chest. This time, Inuyasha didn't take notice of my discomfort. "You're not over her yet," I murmured, my voice low, my eyes on the ground.

Inuyasha gave a start and turned to face me. "What makes you think that?" he asked, a little panicked.

I sighed. I felt another stab of pain in my chest, but I ignored it. I would understand Inuyasha, I would give him the time he needed.

"It doesn't matter," I said quietly, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'll give you time and…I told you before, didn't I? No matter what, I'll stay by your side."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I buried my face in my pillow and sighed. Outside, the moon shone brilliantly against the velvet night sky and a gentle breeze blew through my open balcony doors. I groaned, the sound smothered by the pillow. Guilt still raged in me, but it wasn't as painful as it was before—thanks to Sesshoumaru, that is.

Sesshoumaru…

Did he really say all those things to me? The words that lessened the pain? It seemed so…disbelieving. It had seemed so…out of character for him. And yet, I was thankful for the lapse in his character. Who knew that he had it in him?

I rolled over in bed, my eyes on the white ceiling. Sesshoumaru was coming back tomorrow, or rather, I was going back to Feudal Japan. I sighed. I might as well enjoy civilization as much as possible while I was here. I closed my eyes and slowly felt myself drifting to sleep when I suddenly heard a gentle knock on my door.

"Clara? Can I come in?" Mother.

I immediately sat up. "Come in," I called out, feeling pleased about her visiting me in my room. After all, it had been such a while since she had done that.

Alexis came in, looking a little sheepish as she stepped into the threshold of my room. Her gaze darted around, as though she had never been here in the first place, finally coming to rest on me. "Hey, mom," I said, smiling. It still felt so strange to talk to her without the slightest trace of hate and anger in my voice.

She smiled at me, then gestured to the bed. "May I?" she asked. I nodded and she sat down on the bed next to me. She let out a sigh. "It's been such a while since I talked to you." Her blue eyes were warm.

"We talked this morning, mom," I said, smiling. I remembered how she had comforted me when I told her about me being the cause of Kikyou's death—I hid nothing from my mother, nowadays.

"Well," she said. "I was just wondering how you were doing."

I shrugged. "Well…I'm feeling…well, not as guilty as before, but still not over Kikyou's death."

She looked into my eyes with a searching look in her own. "Almost sapphire," she muttered.

"Eh?"

"Your eyes are almost sapphire again," she clarified. "Meaning, you weren't lying." I have often heard people say that I lacked my mother's bright, voluptuous beauty. Instead—in contrast to my mother—I was somewhat plain, my hair being the color of milk chocolate as opposed to my mother's golden locks. The only thing about me that caught anyone's attention—according to them—were my eyes. Strange enough, they sometimes switched color with my moods, and this was strange. Sometimes they were an icy blue when I was vexed with a problem, stormy ocean blue when I was mad, dreary blue when I was feeling down and sapphire blue when I was happy.

"What could've pulled you out of your depression so fast?" she asked lightly.

I gave her a tiny smile. "A friend of mine…talked to me," I said. Well, I couldn't really consider Sesshoumaru my friend, but how else was I going to answer my mother without explaining anything about Sesshoumaru? Wait a minute…why did I want to hide anything concerning him from my mother? Ah, well.

Alexis tilted her head. "Friend? You mean, there's someone else aside from you, me, Kagome and her family who know about the Feudal Era?"

I shook my head. "No…someone _from_ the Feudal Era." Please don't let her ask. Why didn't I want to tell her about Sesshoumaru? I shrugged it off. Maybe it was the fact that she would've disapproved of me traveling alongside a supposedly cold-blooded killer.

She seemed to read the reluctance in my voice and didn't bother to ask. She pulled me close to her so I leaned on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're no longer saddened," she said. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one who comforted you, however."

"It's alright mom," I said. "As long as we're acting like family again, it's alright."

She slightly cringed at that. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," she said, sighing. "I've been so busy lately, I totally ignored you…I should not have done that—I should have been a good mother."

"You _are_ a good mother," I said. Which was true, except when she had completely thought I was insane for telling the truth about the Feudal Era, that is. No, don't think that. She's always been a good mother—she was just a bit…temperamental.

"Please, Clara, I know when I am and when I'm not a good mother," she said as she stood up and looked down at me. "I promise I'll make it up to you…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes fell on the small velvet box that rested on my bedside table. She picked it up and looked down at me. "Is this…?"

"Yup," I said, smiling. "The locket that dad gave me." I inwardly cringed. I shouldn't have brought up dad.

To my amazement, mom only smiled. "Ah, yes," she said. She opened it and took out the locket, letting it dangle freely from her hand. The diamond embedded on it glistened in the light, throwing tiny rainbows across her hands. "Actually, this came from me and your father."

"You and dad?"

"Yes." She sat down on the bed and flicked the locket open. Immediately, a familiar melody emanated from the locket. Mom smiled as she listened to the music, a reminiscent look coming into her eyes. "Do you hear that music? Your father composed it on the piano when you were born. The diamond on this locket"—she turned the locket to expose its underside, the side with the diamond—"belonged to me. My own mother gave it to me when I turned sixteen." She leaned over towards me and fastened the locket around my neck, where it rested beside the Sacred Jewel. "You're wearing another necklace…"

I unfastened the Sacred Jewel from my neck and placed it on my bedside table. "This locket is more important," I said. "Sacred Jewel out, locket in."

She smiled at me, then her eyes fell on my wall clock. "Oh," she said, standing up. "It's ten already…I could've sworn it was still nine forty-five when I came in…Ah, well, I have work tomorrow"—I smiled to myself; mom was such a workaholic—"good night, Clarita."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had actually used her nickname for me…the one she had stopped using when dad died.

I smiled as she left. "G'night, mom, love you."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

"Ah, my son, come to collect your packages?" were my mother's first words as I strode into the courtyard of her palace. Night had completely fallen, but my mother waited patiently for me to come and collect Rin and Jaken. The light of the silver moon made her hair glisten as though it were made of diamonds and her silken kimono seemed to shimmer.

"Mother," I said, stopping a few paces away from her and tilting my head slightly forward.

She, likewise, did the same. "My charges?" I asked.

She let out a sigh. "Rin is well-behaved, as always, though she often laughs," she said as she turned to the palace. I followed her. "And Jaken…has been telling me interesting stories." I stopped in my tracks. What had Jaken told my mother? If he had spoken of anything that I would not wish her to learn of…

He was going to die.

My mother stopped when she sensed that I had stopped walking alongside her. "What has he spoken of?" I asked.

Mother gave me one of those looks of hers. "Follow me," she said. Instead of entering the palace, she walked towards her pride and joy—her perfectly manicured gardens.

I followed her and together, we walked alongside the lake. At the lake's edge were tiny stepping stones that led to the middle of the lake where a small pavilion rose out of the water. My gaze strayed to it. I used to remember Mother and Father spending many an afternoon there, before Izayoi tore them apart…

"So," my mother's voice brought me back to the present. "Jaken has been telling me of your little adventures."

I raised an eyebrow expectantly at her. "He says that you have…taken on another burden," she said, with a slight frown on her face.

Another burden.

Clara, obviously.

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Another human," she went on. "A young human woman…a priestess." She sounded disgusted. Hn. "Not just _any _priestess…_Midoriko's reincarnation_." Her eyes narrowed themselves into little slits as she gazed at me. "Why have you taken her under your protection? For what reason? Wait…is she…the woman you said you've been chasing after?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Of course not," I replied. "I would never chase after a woman…The woman I told you that I had been _hunting_ is dead."

"The last member of the Hyouga clan? Riyara?"

I nodded.

She was silent. "You killed her, I presume."

"No. Midoriko's reincarnation did," I said, still regretting that it was not I who had dealt the finishing blow.

"As to Midoriko's reincarnation…" her voice trailed off and she narrowed her eyes critically at me. "What do you intend to do with her? Spar?" She sounded mocking.

I inwardly snorted. Clara was not even much of a challenge to spar with. "No, of course not," I said dismissively. "I am to take her to Mt. Tenku."

"And what would reap such an act of charity from you, my son?"

"A vow," I said. A vow that I easily regretted taking.

"And to whom would you make such a vow?"

I knew if I told her that I had made it to a priestess, she would be most furious. I did not answer her question, instead, I turned my gaze up to the moon, a frown on my face.

"My son?"

She was not giving up.

Mother was silent for a moment. "Ah well," she said condescendingly. "If you prefer to keep things from your honorable mother…" I turned to her, then. "My son…Tell me about Midoriko's reincarnation. Is she powerful, like her past self?"

"Weak," I said carelessly. "You needn't worry." Not that she ever needed to worry about me. I seldom found myself in a position that compromised my safety.

She let out a long sigh. "Still, you must be careful. You are traveling with a young human woman…Midoriko's reincarnation."

"I needn't be careful. She is, as I have said, pathetically weak."

"I did not mean that you should be careful about her abilities," she said, with a slight shake of the head. "I meant that you must be careful about _her_…Do you wish to end up like your honorable Father?"

I felt disgust course through me. "Do not even imply that I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, would fall prey to infatuation," I snapped.

She raised her eyebrows at the tone of my voice. "Oh? You dare to use such a tone with your mother?"

I was silent, a way to show that I was repentant. Normally, I wouldn't be, but seeing as she was my mother…

Both of us were silent. The horizon suddenly glowed with a faint glow, heralding the coming of dawn. "Have your servants rouse Rin," I said. "I will be leaving shortly."

"You wish to rouse the little girl at the break of dawn?" she asked with disbelief, disgust in her tone. Mother enjoyed sleeping and took pity—well, not really—on every sentient being who did not get enough of it. She shook her head. "Poor girl. Why do you hurry, my son?"

"I…have another package to pick up."

"Midoriko's reincarnation?" she said, disgusted. She was quiet again. "Leave your charges with me," she said. "And return here after you have picked your other burden. There is someone I wish you to meet."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Ah, my son, you know how I hate spoiling surprises."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I rolled over in bed, turning to the source of the noise. My alarm clock had awoken me at six thirty in the morning. Groaning, I covered my head with my pillow to no avail. The alarm clock's noise was deafening in the early morning hours.

Why did I set you at six thirty? I groaned as I punched it off. As I did so, my eyes fell on the Sacred Jewel resting next to it. Oh. Right. Feudal Era. I groaned as I sat up and caught a glimpse of myself in my dresser mirror. My hair was tousled and just stood everywhere and there were pillow creases on my face. Wow. I looked…messy. Not a very good way to be seen by the general public.

I stretched as I stood up, yawning. I grabbed my towel and made a beeline for my bathroom. After a quick shower, I put on a white shirt with close-fitting sleeves that reached to my elbows and a pair of blue jeans. Normally, I'd wear the miko clothing, but I just could not stride out into modern day Japan wearing such clothes—people would stare at me again, like what they did yesterday. I bounded out of my room, greeting the servants as I plodded into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Look who's up early," Lin, the cook, commented. She turned to me and smiled. She was a middle-aged woman with maroon colored locks that she kept back in a bun. She gestured to the table in the kitchen that was heaped with food. She knew I hated eating in the dining room. "Take your pick."

I managed to grin at her as I took a piece of toast from the table. She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "No way," she said. "What happened to your giant-sized appetite?"

"I'm sort of in a hurry," I muttered as I spread a healthy dose of strawberry jam onto the toast.

Lin shook her head. "Where are you going anyway, Clarita?" Lin was half Latin American and she was the one who had first given me that nickname.

"Mmm…to a friend's place," I said, shrugging. Like everyone else, she was curious as to where I would go every time I vanished off to the Feudal Era. I wolfed down the toast in five bites. "I'm off to a friend of mine's. I'm sleeping over, see."

"Oh?"

I shrugged innocently as I rushed off back to my room to prepare the things I would drag along—not that I brought a lot of things to the Feudal Era.

I pulled out a lavender backpack from my closet and threw in my miko garb along with other things. I took the Sacred Jewel from my bedside table and placed it securely into one of the bag's pockets. Packing, done. Sighing, I sat back down on my bed, thinking…

How was it that someone like me would get pulled into a place like the Feudal Era? Until now, I still couldn't believe that I really was someone's reincarnation, traveling in Feudal Japan alongside a cold-blooded killer of a demon lord, a little girl, an imp and a two-headed dragon. Wait…Did I necessarily have to travel with Sesshoumaru? I could travel with Inuyasha and Kagome instead. I thought of this plan, until I remembered that Inuyasha was still furious at me.

At the thought of Inuyasha, I immediately felt the guilt swell up in me. Oh, Inuyasha…

Kikyou had told me not to tell him, that telling him would hamper his ability to fight, and look what I did—I told Inuyasha. What a doofus I am! At the start of the guilt, came the void again. Lady Kikyou…I had disobeyed her, I had…killed her.

My arms wound around myself and I closed my mouth. Why was it that I seemed to make people suffer lately?

Stupid, stupid! Argh! Telling Inuyasha, getting Kikyou killed, making my mom feel guilty about treating me the way she did…Whose life had I not messed up yet?

"Crying again?" a cold voice remarked.

I looked up and there was Sesshoumaru, leaning casually against the glass doors that led to the balcony. "You…" I mumbled as I straightened up.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You are wasting my time, crying," he said, folding his arms across his chest. I stood up and turned my back on him to hide the single tear that rolled down my cheek. What a cry-baby I was.

"Right," I mumbled as I turned to face him. He was so annoying! Fine, I'm wasting his time, I knew that already, but did he have to rub it in my face? Besides…the way he said actually…hurt. "I'm wasting your time, I know that already, thanks, so will you please stop rubbing it in my face?"

His face was a blank mask of coldness, but his eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Watch your tone," he warned, his voice deadly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then sighed. I had already made such a mess of things with everyone else, there was no reason for me to mess things up with Sesshoumaru as well. I raised my hands in mock-defeat. "Fine," I acknowledged. "I'm wasting your time." I picked up my backpack. "Well, let's get back to the Feudal Era, shall we? So I won't waste your time anymore."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

Insolent wench.

"I'm wasting your time, I know that already, thanks, so will you please stop rubbing it in my face?" Clara snapped, her voice sharp. I never knew that she could act with so much insolence and disrespect. Truly, humans were…unpredictable.

I narrowed my eyes at her, reminding her that I could easily dispatch her in the blink of an eye. "Watch your tone," I warned her. I did not tolerate such disrespect.

Her eyes—a stormy blue color, I couldn't help notice—narrowed at me. I thought that she would retaliate with a harsh word, but to my surprise, her features relaxed in defeat. "Fine," she mumbled, "I'm wasting your time." She turned to the bed to pick up a bag and turned back to face me. "Well, let's get back to the Feudal Era, shall we? So I won't waste your time anymore."

There was something about the way she said that that made me think...

Did my words hurt her, rather than insult her?

Though the question formed itself in my mind, I did not feel compelled—indeed, I did not care—to ask her.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

In contrast to my mood, when I climbed out of the well in the Feudal Era, the day was sunny.

I grunted as I eased myself out of the well. Sesshoumaru was waiting for me, his arms folded across his chest. The least he could've done was help me out, but then again, with the way I had talked to him in my room, I was surprised that I was still alive.

I perched myself on the well and sighed. I looked up at Sesshoumaru—he was staring at the trees, his eyes narrowed analytically, then he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called out as I hopped off the well and ran after him. Before I could even get close enough to him, a red blur flashed out of the trees, blocking my path.

I gasped. "Inuyasha!"

It was Inuyasha. He didn't look angry anymore, instead he looked defeated. His gold eyes seemed to be dim. Though I knew these, I couldn't help but panicking. It was hard to forget the sensation of his claws cutting off my air.

"Clara," he mumbled. "I—"

Before he could even finish, a blast of energy hurtled seemingly out of nowhere. Inuyasha gasped as he was swept off his feet and sent flying against a tree. The tree shuddered from the impact and several leaves fell from its branches. A second later, a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the forest as the tree snapped in half. I gaped as the tree fell on top of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted as I rushed to his aid. Before I could get to him, however, a silver blur cut across my vision, blocking me from the hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru!" I gasped. His sword was drawn and his eyes were fixed on the fallen tree under which his brother was pinned. "What did you do that for?"

"Silence." His tone discouraged argument.

The tree now groaned again. I made out the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori as his claws fastened themselves around the tree's trunk. Another groan came from the tree as Inuyasha lifted it off him. It rolled away from him and onto the ground, crashing into another tree, making the second shudder and groan and causing a few of its leaves to fall gently to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing out his sword and glaring at his elder brother. "You bastard. What was that for?"

"You were in her way," his brother replied coolly. "And I do not care for anymore delays, little brother."

"You hit me because I was _in her way_?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. "Oh, so now you're playing the gentleman? What's the matter, Sesshoumaru, hiding your true colors?"

"Do not be so foolish."

His first question made me blush. Why was I even blushing? Well…it was pretty…flattering that he would knock his brother out of my way, but, seeing as this was Sesshoumaru, I knew that wasn't the case. His second question made me think. True colors? I already knew that Sesshoumaru was as cold hearted as can be, but what did Inuyasha mean by true colors? If he meant Sesshoumaru's true form, then I already knew about that as well.

True colors…

I was snapped out of my pondering when Inuyasha's voice cut through the clearing. "I'm not gonna harm her, you mutt, I just wanna talk to her."

I inwardly gulped. Inuyasha wanted to talk? This couldn't be good.

"Allowing you to speak to her will only waste my time," Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha wanted to talk…

This could be my chance to earn his forgiveness, tell him how sorry I was to have been such a burden to the woman he had loved, the woman who had died because of me. But it didn't look as though Sesshoumaru would let me.

"Sesshoumaru," I said. He glanced at me from over his shoulder, his cold eyes slightly narrowed. "I don't get it…you're around five hundred years old, and yet you speak about the need to _hurry_…Why are you always in such a rush? Surely, it's not because you've got some sort of terminal illness, right?"

Inuyasha let out a howl of laughter, which I didn't think necessary because it wasn't really that funny. He laughed anyway.

Sesshoumaru turned on me with an angry look in his eyes. "You insolent wench," he said, his tone emotionless and cold as ever, though I thought I detected a hint of anger in his voice.

I blinked. "What're you mad at me for?" I asked. "Well, isn't it sort of true? You're always in a rush."

His eyes narrowed into little slits, but before he could reply, he glanced sideways at the trees that surrounded us. What was coming now?

A moment later, we heard a familiar voice shouting. "Inuyasha!" It was Kagome's voice.

"Maybe he isn't here, Kagome," another voice—Sango's voice—was saying.

"Kagome, are you sure he isn't just somewhere else?" Miroku's voice suggested.

A moment later, they came through the bushes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with relief in her voice. She stopped when she saw the scene in the clearing—a tree felled to the ground, Inuyasha with his sword drawn, and Sesshoumaru standing in front of me, his sword held out.

"Wh…what's going on here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" I said, with relief in my voice.

"Inuyasha…what's all this about?" Miroku asked, approaching us, followed by Sango and then Kagome.

"I just wanna talk to Clara," Inuyasha said, those his eyes weren't fixed on Miroku, they were fixed on Sesshoumaru, as though he were answering Miroku's question and stating his intention to his brother again.

Kagome looked at me curiously, possibly wondering what Inuyasha wanted to say to me. I wondered about that, too.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother long and hard, then, unbelievably, he stowed away Bakusaiga. "Make it quick, little brother," he said, his tone cold. "Unlike you, I do not have time to linger."

I felt my knees turn to jelly as I made my way past Sesshoumaru and towards Inuyasha. I saw Inuyasha throw Kagome a reassuring look which she returned with a nod of her own. Inuyasha and I made our way to the far side of the clearing, next to the well, away from everyone else, so they couldn't hear. Though not everyone could hear what Inuyasha and I would talk about, I knew that there was one exception—Sesshoumaru would be listening, I was sure.

I sat down on the edge of the well and Inuyasha remained standing. He was silent for a moment, staring at the ground with an unfathomable look in his eyes. Silence reigned around us for a few long, agonizing moments, and then he spoke up.

"Clara…about the other night," he began, his tone unsure.

"You…you don't have to mention that night," I said. I, too, didn't want to remember the night he nearly choked me to death.

"No, I have to," he said. He sighed. "I just wanted to apologize, okay? I shouldn't have acted that way towards you, like it was your fault that she…that she…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. I felt compelled to fill in the silence that took over. "Inuyasha…you _have_ every right to be mad at me," I reassured. "It _was_ my fault that Kikyou…that Kikyou…" I shook my head. I couldn't seem to finish my sentence either. "If I hadn't been such a burden…well…I already told you how…how…she…"

We were silent again. "Clara," he went on. "It isn't your fault…you don't have to make yourself suffer for something that you didn't do."

I was about to open my mouth again, but he went on. "I've seen what you looked like when you told us about…about…Ki…Kikyou," he breathed, still struggling to say her name, "and…you looked…empty. That was when I saw that you were suffering. That I wasn't the only one who was suffering."

"Inuyasha, please—"

He held up a hand. "Clara…it isn't your fault. I've come to accept that. I did some thinking and, well, it occurred to me that you were never really the one to blame. Sure…the first time you told us about…Kikyou, I really did think that it was all your fault"—I flinched at that—"but, as I've said…I did some thinking and…well, it isn't your fault. Besides, I shouldn't have acted that way…it was so unfair for Kagome, seeing me enraged…willing to kill all because of…Kikyou."

I blinked, puzzled. "Why would it have been unfair for Kagome?" I asked.

He suddenly looked embarrassed, not ashamed-of-something embarrassed, just _embarrassed_. "Well…Kagome and I…well…"

My eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! You're together!" I cried out, feeling happy for Kagome and Inuyasha. I had known about their love triangle for a long time now and I really did think that Kagome deserved to get her guy…demon…half-demon.

"Shh! Not so loud you idiot!" he said.

"Oops, sorry. Don't Miroku and Sango know?" I inquired.

"'Course they do," he said as though it were pretty obvious. "It's Sesshoumaru I want to keep in the dark."

"Er…" I was about to tell him that, with his brother's super canine hearing, Sesshoumaru might have known already, but I thought better of it. I was earning Inuyasha's forgiveness and reassurance—now was not the time to be so cocky.

We were silent again, and this time, it was Inuyasha who broke the ice. He looked down at me and offered me his hand. "So…no grudges?"

"Never have been," I said, smiling, as I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and together we traipsed back to where the others were waiting. Sesshoumaru was standing apart from everyone else, underneath a tree, his arms folded again. Kagome and the others were sitting a few yards away from him, engrossed in a game of dominoes.

At our approach, Kagome immediately looked up, her eyes automatically finding Inuyasha's. The hanyou gave her a reassuring look, and she looked at me, smiling. I returned her smile accompanied by a sly look at her, and then at Inuyasha. She seemed to get my meaning and went beet red.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, Sesshoumaru, where are Rin and Jaken?" I asked after we had left Inuyasha and the others.

"They are with my mother," he said shortly.

I stopped in my tracks, shocked. "Wait…your…_mother_?" I asked, flabbergasted. Well, of course he had to have a mother, but, with Sesshoumaru being around five hundred and all, I assumed that she had…moved on already.

He didn't answer, instead, he continued walking. "Wait!" I called out. "We're going to your mother's?" Why was it that I felt dread build in the pit of my stomach?

"No more delays, Clara," he said.

I wasn't delaying…

Yet, anyway.

For some reason, the prospect of seeing his mother seemed to fill me with nerves, nerves and more nerves. Of course, who wouldn't be nervous about meeting this demon lord's mother? I wondered if she was like Sesshoumaru…or worse, seeing as she was the one who had reared him and who had presumably shaped his cold-hearted nature.

As though the overhead sun had given me an idea, I rushed up to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, wait," I said, catching up to him.

He didn't reply.

"Could we…sidetrack for a bit?" I asked. Talking to Inuyasha about Kikyou had only made me remember something that I had forgotten.

He stopped and turned to me, annoyance hidden beneath the cold layers of his eyes. "Wait, please don't say that I'll be wasting your time," I pleaded. "I already know that."

"What do you want?"

I hesitated. I didn't think that I'd be able to go back to this place, but, for the sake of continuing what Kikyou and I had failed to do, I'd try.

"I want…I want to go back to Midoriko's grave."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: nothing like a good cliffy to end a chappie.  
Miroku: it wasn't even that good a cliff hanger.  
A1969: you're just jealous!  
Miroku: how childish of you.  
Sango: stop picking on the poor girl, Miroku.  
A1969: yeah! Stop picking on the poor girl, Miroku!  
Sango: aannyway…the author—  
A1969: I'd very much like to thank those who reviewed and read! Oh! And, please, don't forget to review! I'm sure you can't miss that big old review button at the bottom! Follow the arrow if you miss it!**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	19. a Question, a Sword, and a Realization

**A1969: before going on with the next chapter, I'd like to thanks those who reviewed and those who read, naturally.  
Inuyasha: don't you always? They know how grateful you are! No need to waste your time writing down your gratitude.  
Kagome: well, in Inuyasha's opinion, he doesn't to show his gratitude 'cause he's never thankful, isn't that right, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: got nothing to be thankful for.  
Kagome: aw! Don't say that, Inuyasha, I'm sure thankful about a lot of things! Like…er…  
A1969: while Kagome thinks what exactly Inuyasha should be thankful for, enjoy the chapter!**

**C H A P T E R_N I N E T E E N:  
-o-a Question, a Sword and a Realization-o-**

**CoCoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I can't believe I was really going to do this.

For one thing, I was certain, one hundred percent, that going back to Midoriko's grave—the very place where Kikyou died—would bring back painful memories of the night Kikyou died; for another, going to Midoriko's grave meant wasting more of Sesshoumaru's precious time—as if he didn't have enough time on his hands.

However, I knew that, in the end, I would eventually return to Midoriko's grave to retrieve the sword that Kikyou and I failed to obtain. It might as well be now, at least.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't look as though he was willing.

"Midoriko's grave?" His perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised. His voice, I couldn't help notice, sounded like icy silk. "You wish to waste more of my time?"

I shrugged innocently up at him. "It's for a good cause…"

He was quiet for a moment, walking on as though nothing bothered him. "Sesshoumaru?" I asked hesitantly.

He glanced sharply down at me, and I inwardly cringed. "What cause do you speak of?" he asked at last, his cold eyes staring on ahead.

"Well," I began. "Before…she…died"—it was amazing how my voice choked on that word—"Kikyou and I went to Midoriko's grave in order to retrieve something, a sword of Midoriko's. I forgot the name, though. I think it began with an 'S'. Um…Shinsei, I think."

He was silent again, his thoughts pensive. "Foolish," he said at last, in the same cold tone that he always used.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Foolish? Me?"

"Am I speaking to anyone else?" he retorted. I glared up at him, but he went on as though he didn't notice. "Yes, you are foolish. Returning to the place where Kikyou died would not bode well for you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Was he…could he be…concerned about me?

"You would weep again. It would be annoying."

Okay…he wasn't concerned then.

"I think I could handle the emotional break down, thank you very much," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not a walking block of ice like _you._"

He stopped in his tracks and glared at me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. I inwardly gulped, remembering that Sesshoumaru had a little temper problem despite the icy façade. I continued walking on ahead, pretending not to notice his dangerous glare, when he suddenly spoke up.

"Very well, then," he said condescendingly. "Let us go to Midoriko's grave…and let us see if you can handle it."

I gulped. Great, just great. A challenge. One that I would easily lose.

- - - - - - - - - -

We continued walking on for sometime, until we came to a clearing. "Ah-Un!" I cried out. The dragon was curled up on the grass, his scaly tail wrapped snugly around him. At the sound of my voice, he raised both of his scaly heads at me, snorting. I ran towards him and stroked his scaly neck. "Long time no see, huh?" I asked him. I glanced around. "Where're Jaken and Rin?"

"Were you not paying attention earlier?" he asked in a tone that questioned my attention span.

I blinked. "Oh," I said. "They're with your mom. Sorry, I forgot."

He looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes at me. "Ah-Un," he said quietly. Immediately, the dragon stood on his legs and stretched his heads. "Hurry up," he said to me. Before I could even think of a decent retort, I felt a shift in his demonic aura and watched as he slowly took off into the air, leaving a trail of clouds in his wake.

He could fly? I never knew. Sure, he could turn into a giant dog, but he could fly? I suddenly felt a gentle nudge against my back. I gave a sudden start as I spun around. Ah-Un was standing behind me, nudging me, waiting for me to mount him.

Great. I really must've pissed off Sesshoumaru now. He knew that I _hated_ flying. He knew that I was _afraid_—no, not afraid, I was _terrified_—of heights. Whenever I looked down from a great height, I had this terrible sensation as though I wanted to jump off. He knew I was altophobic and he wanted to get even for my little remark earlier.

Ha! He thought I didn't know! Unfortunately for him, I was not going to show weakness. With the slightest hesitance, I gingerly swung a leg on Ah-Un and gripped his reins with somewhat icy hands. "Hey, Ah-Un," I whispered tentatively to the dragon, certain that he could understand me. "Er…Do you mind going a little slow?" So much for not showing any fear.

Ah-Un, however, was on his master's side. With a lunge, he leapt into the air. "Hey!" I cried out, not gripping his reins, but, instead, hugging one of his necks. He glided smoothly through the air, easily catching up to Sesshoumaru.

The breeze blew against me, blowing my hair over my shoulders. I sighed as I gripped Ah-Un's reins tightly in my hands. Don't look down, I told myself. Don't look down, don't look down—look anywhere except down…

My eyes strayed to the demon flying beside me—about several meters away, actually. His golden eyes were fixed intently on the horizon, his face a smooth emotionless mask. His silver hair blew behind him, making him look ethereal. For a moment, I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about what he would rather do with the time he was wasting on me? I sighed. Why should I care about what he was thinking about anyway? I sighed again and bowed my head—inadvertently staring below me in the process.

That…was…a…long…way…to…the…ground!

"Crap!" I cried out, letting go of Ah-Un's reins and tightly hugging one of his necks. I closed my eyes tightly and heard Ah-Un snort in protest at my python like hold.

"Fool." I heard Sesshoumaru distinctly say.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I spent of most the flight (a.k.a. torture) burying my face in Ah-Un's scaly neck, closing my eyes and, sometimes, holding my breath. I knew that it was…pathetic. I mean, I was in Feudal Japan where demons abound, and yet, I feared…heights. But, really, who wouldn't? Heights made me feel so…helpless. The feeling of the cold wind whipping through my hair, the feeling of knowing that you weren't in control…

That kinda fear.

I even acted up during airplane flights—and that was just embarrassing.

So, now, my eyes were clamped shut as I clutched onto Ah-Un's neck, regretting my rash decision to mock Sesshoumaru. If I hadn't, maybe we would be walking to Midoriko's grave, rather than flying towards it. I gritted my teeth together…

Midoriko's grave…

The place where Kikyou died.

I shuddered at the thought. Was I really capable of stepping on the ground where she had died, where she had died in my arms? Was I capable of being in the place where it all happened? The death of my mentor and friend…

The worst part was that, being in Midoriko's cave, I would be constantly reminded that it was _my_ fault that she was dead in the first place…

At that thought, the void that had been healing suddenly opened. I let out a sigh, feeling the pain again…and the guilt.

I didn't feel so good.

I opened my eyes slightly and then realized that Ah-Un was slowly descending. I felt my stomach clench tightly as I buried my face in Ah-Un's neck. No, Midoriko's grave, the place where Kikyou died…

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

In truth, she was…strange.

From the peripheral of my vision, I could see her burying her face in Ah-Un's neck, her eyes closed tightly and her lips pursed. She looked as though she were in pain. The expression on her face was so intense that I considered ordering Ah-Un to land, but thought better of it. She deserved a little taste of fear after the show of disrespect earlier.

I knew that frightening her was somewhat…childish, still, I did I wanted to do.

I turned my gaze away from her and towards the horizon. In the distance, I could make out the clearing where Midoriko's grave was located. I glanced at her again, somewhat surprised to see that her face had lost it's anguished look. Instead, with her eyes still closed, she looked as though she were merely asleep.

That changed, however, when we descended.

The expression on her face suddenly changed from peaceful to anguished. I landed a few meters away from Ah-Un, my eyes on Clara. Her eyes were still closed and she was still clinging on to the dragon in that strange manner of hers. She didn't want to get off, that much was obvious. Hn. Was she regretting her decision to return to this place?

I inwardly sighed. This girl was hopeless. "Miko," I said.

She didn't move. She remained clinging on to Ah-Un as though they were both carved from stone. I inwardly sighed. Kikyou had trained such a worthless apprentice. What could have made her do it? I wondered idly as I approached Ah-Un. How could Kikyou have had the patience to deal with this girl?

I tapped Ah-Un on the head. The dragon looked up at me. "Ah-Un," I said, slight impatience in my voice. The dragon reared on its hind legs, dislodging the girl who clung to him.

Clara slid the whole length of Ah-Un's back and fell to the ground with a muffled groan. She looked up, glaring at me. "What was that for, you jerk?" she suddenly snapped, her eyes a strange blue color.

For a moment, I wondered what 'jerk' meant. "You were taking too long," I pointed out, annoyed, but, of course, neither my expression nor tone of voice showed it.

She opened her mouth to make a retort, but thought better of it. She stood up and dusted herself off. Clara still wore the strange assortment of garments from her world and this…annoyed me. She sighed then looked around, her expression guarded. Her eyes narrowed at the environment around her, and then, she sighed again, a look of guilt, defeat and sorrow dominating her facial features.

Of course.

This was the place where Kikyou died in her arms. I could imagine—actually, I could not, as I did not sympathize with her—the guilt that must rack her at this moment.

I could have cared less.

She sighed, then glanced around again, her gaze resting on the entrance to Midoriko's cave. "Right," she mumbled to herself as she hesitantly took a step forward. She took another step, then another; then, very abruptly, she stopped in her tracks. My gaze strayed to her face. There were conflicting emotions written on her features. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes, as though buried in deep thought. She suddenly opened those eyes (a dull, dreary blue, I couldn't help but notice).

"I can't," she mumbled, more to herself than to me. Before I could even decipher what she meant, she quickly spun on her heel and ran off, disappearing into the trees.

What a bother.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't stand being there—being the place where Kikyou had died, in the place where I…where I…had inadvertently killed her. The guilt raged through me as I stared at the entrance to Midoriko's grave, aware of Sesshoumaru's cold gaze on me. I took a hesitant step towards the mouth of the cave, staring into its dark depths. The barrier that blocked the entrance pulsed at each step I took.

I stopped.

I suddenly remembered a conversation me and Kikyou had, in this very same place, a long time ago…

"_Well?" Kikyou asked. "Are you going in or not?"_

"_I was hoping that…__you__ could go first." _

"_No," Kikyou said. "It is only right that you go first."_

"_I can't."_

"_I know it can be hard," Kikyou said soothingly. "But you must do it."_

"_But—"_

"_Trust me."_

But now, there was no Kikyou to trust, no Kikyou to encourage me, no Kikyou to tell me not to be frightened…

I took a step back from the cave. "I can't," I whispered, more to myself than to the demon lord with me. Without even thinking, I spun around and darted off, into the forest.

I ran through the trees, not caring whether or not I would trip. I didn't care if Sesshoumaru was following me or not—I doubted that he was, anyway. I ran through the trees for several minutes until I finally came across a winding stream that cut through the path in the trees. I stopped, out of breath, leaning against a nearby tree's low hanging branches.

I breathed, closing my eyes as I did so. A sharp cutting pain seared through my chest. Guilt. Pain. Sorrow…they seemed to be weld heavily inside of me, forged together like a sword stabbed into me. I couldn't help it—being in the place where Kikyou died was just too…too much.

Quietly, I sobbed and leaned my head against the tree's branches, hearing nothing but the sound of my own silent keening and the soft bubbling of the stream. This was getting out of hand, but there was nothing I could do—the guilt was just there.

Sesshoumaru must think I'm pretty pathetic, I thought wistfully, surprised that I cared. After all, had it not been I who had suggested that we sidetrack and come here in the first place? He must think I'm weak…and pathetic…and foolish…wait—he thought those already.

I felt my knees give way, I fell to my knees on the ground, letting my head rest against the hard woody trunk of the tree and sighed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, as though to Kikyou. Who knew? Maybe, her spirit could hear me…

"You have nothing to be sorry for," a gentle voice murmured.

I looked up, expecting to see Sesshoumaru (and that would be miraculous, if not, strange and…disturbing), instead, Takeshi was _standing_ on the stream, his gentle eyes fixed on me.

"You again," I murmured, wiping the tears from my eyes. I did not bother standing up, too sunk in my grief as I was.

He walked towards me, making a comforting sloshing sound on the stream. I watched, wary-eyed, as he approached dry land and knelt down beside me, smiling.

"You have a very gentle nature, Midoriko," he murmured, tilting my chin upward, his smile reaching his eyes. "Unlike in your past life, you cry now"—he smiled, as though remembering something that amused him—"so unlike before!"

I didn't answer, instead, I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed and—for a moment—my guilt forgotten. "Who are you, really?" I inquired. "I've been asking you that…but you never answer me. So…who are you? Why do you…help me? And why do you refer to me often as Midoriko?"

His smile, comforting, turned into a frown. "I've told you before, haven't I?"

This time, I really did forget my troubles and guilt. "You've told me you were my friend," I reminded. "Shouldn't friends be honest with each other?"

"I'd tell you," he said quietly. "But…I can't."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Why not?"

He shrugged innocently. He suddenly smiled again—a crooked smile. "Now, where were we before you interrupted?" he mused. "Ah, yes. Don't waste your time on tears, Midoriko, instead go back to the cave and retrieve Shinsei."

At the mention of the word 'cave', the guilt suddenly crept back on me. "I…I can't," I mumbled.

"You can," he assured me. He held my hands and gently pulled me to my feet, still not letting go of my hands. "And you will," he added.

I shook my head. "Being in that cave—the place where she died, no, the place where I killed her—" I choked, not able to finish my sentence.

He placed one of his fingers against my lips, silencing my blabbering. "Listen," he said, somewhat amused. "How many times must it be said to you? You are not responsible for your mentor's death. You never were. Even Inuyasha says so…" His voice trailed off, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Inuyasha?" I asked. My eyes suddenly widened. "Were you…were you _watching_ me?"

He looked up at me guiltily. "Someone had to make sure that you were alright," he replied. "Seeing as Lord Sesshoumaru is too dense to deal with any kind of emotion—guilt included." He sighed. "Why Kikyou asked him of all people to take you to Mt. Tenku…" His voice trailed off.

I felt despair at the mention of Kikyou's name—but it was easily overrode by the disbelief I felt. "You were _spying _on me the whole time?" I asked. "Why?"

He let go of me. He sighed. "I was concerned, Midoriko," he said quietly. "Normally, I shouldn't be. But, yes, I was watching you, making sure that you were out of harm's way—"

"That's why Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru to take me to Mt. Tenku," I pointed out. "Because he can protect me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yes," he said sarcastically (I never heard him being sarcastic before). "Lord Sesshoumaru can protect you from all those dangers—but can he protect you from himself?"

His last remark caught me off guard. "What are you talking about?" I asked, the guilt totally overrode by fear…and curiosity.

He sighed, letting his voice drop. He glanced around the trees. "Lord Sesshoumaru looks…controlled does he not?" he said quietly. "Few people know his…true nature."

Inuyasha's words suddenly returned. _Hiding your true colors…_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice subdued.

"What do you know of Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"That he…that he…he's—"

"A killer," Takeshi finished, sighing. "The reason why I've been watching you is because I fear his godly self control might…slip."

"That never happens," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Besides," I went on, a little too defensively, I couldn't help but notice. "I already know about his being a killer—no need to point it out to me, thank you very much."

He considered me for a moment. "I suppose you know that—of course you do. So, you see the reason why I've been watching you."

No. Something told me that wasn't the main reason why he was watching me. He was lying. We were both silent for a moment. "Midoriko," he said again. "Come with me."

I looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Come with me," he repeated. "I can take you to Mt. Tenku after you retrieve the sword. You do not need to travel with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Travel with him and not with Sesshoumaru? For some strange reason…I didn't want to. I was about to open my mouth to reply, when Takeshi suddenly tensed, his eyes glued to the trees. I spun around to see what he was seeing.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the shadows of the trees, his eyes cold and his sword in hand. Takeshi automatically pushed me behind him, his sword already in his hand. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he said mockingly.

I glanced at Sesshoumaru. His expression was unreadable. "You again," Sesshoumaru said, his voice colder than ice. He turned his amber gaze to me. "Clara, come," he ordered.

I was about to take a step towards him, but Takeshi automatically blocked my way. "She comes with me, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said defiantly. "I will take her to Mt. Tenku."

"She was entrusted to me, unfortunately," Sesshoumaru said. I raised my eyebrows. Wouldn't it be best for both of us if he just let me go with Takeshi? That way, I wouldn't be wasting his time anymore, right?

"Then let me relieve you of your burden." Burden?! Really…So, I was a burden huh?

I sighed then stepped away from him, towards Sesshoumaru. And, for some reason, despite Takeshi's dark hints about Sesshoumaru earlier, I didn't feel…afraid. I felt…safe. The kind of feeling that you get when you know you've made the right choice…Was I even choosing? Perhaps I was, I didn't know.

"Midoriko," Takeshi said, grasping my shoulder. "What are you…?"

"I don't want to _burden _you," I snapped, not knowing why his referring to me in that way made me this angry.

Realization dawned in his eyes. He sighed and, unexpectedly, stowed his sword away in its sheath. "I have offended you," he said, sighing. He glared at Sesshoumaru, who hadn't lowered his sword. "If you harm her…I _will _kill you."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "_You _kill _me_?" he mocked. "Do not try to humor me. Now, leave, before I decide to end your life now. And another thing—if I sense your presence again, I shall not hesitate to send you to the next world."

Takeshi snorted but turned on his heel and stalked off. "Another time, then, Midoriko," his voice called out.

There was silence for several moments, then Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. "Wait up!" I called out as I followed him.

He stopped in his tracks and spun around to face me with such speed and grace that I gaped. He glared. "Silence," he said and continued walking on.

I silently regretted not going with Takeshi.

- - - - - - - - - - -

We returned to Midoriko's grave in a subdued mood—well, at least _I _was the subdued one. Sesshoumaru was…Sesshoumaru, as always.

The small confrontation had replayed itself in my mind over and over until I suddenly realized that I was standing just outside of the cave mouth, the barrier in front of me pulsing at my approach. I looked up at Sesshoumaru—he was staring at the barrier with narrowed eyes. I hesitated, waiting for the guilt to come and rack me—it did, though not in the same magnitude as before. This was mostly due to the fact that I was preoccupied with the little rift between Takeshi and Sesshoumaru.

I hesitated right outside the barrier, then I removed my backpack from my shoulders. I rummaged around in its pockets until I found the Sacred Jewel. I didn't want to leave it out here. I dropped my bag to the ground and stuffed the Sacred Jewel into my jeans pocket.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru said.

Oh, right. Time—his time—was being wasted. I hesitantly stepped through the barrier, feeling the warmth as I crossed through the barrier and into the cave's darkness.

Once I was inside, I turned to look back at Sesshoumaru who was still standing outside. "Er…you aren't coming?" I asked hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows at me, as though wondering why I still asked my question. He suddenly reached towards the barrier with his hand. As his hand made contact with the barrier, blue light flashed where his fingers touched the barrier—it must have stung seeing as he slowly withdrew his hand.

Oh.

The barrier rejected him.

I suddenly remembered what Kikyou had once said, that only people with compassion for those who suffered because of the Sacred Jewel could enter Midoriko's grave. Compassion was not something that Sesshoumaru felt everyday. I think he didn't even give the slightest care to the people who suffered because of the Sacred Jewel, hence, Midoriko's barrier refused to let him through.

Sesshoumaru was…compassionless. He did not feel pity and mercy to those who were unfortunate.

He was cold.

And pitiless.

I looked at him for a moment, and he looked right back at me. Through the blue haze of the barrier, I could make out his unfathomable golden eyes—eyes that seemed to hold me in their power. I couldn't pull myself away from his gaze. No—it wasn't that I _couldn't_ pull my gaze away from his, it was that I _didn't want_ to pull my gaze away from his…

I felt my heart beating faster in my chest, felt the blood rise to my cheeks…

His eyes narrowed infinitesimally, then he pulled his gaze away from my own, his eyes straying to the cave's dark interior. "Hurry back," he ordered as he turned on his heel and walked towards Ah-Un.

I didn't idle by the cave entrance; instead, I dashed into the cave, stopping when I was certain that it was dark enough for him not to see me. I stopped and leaned against the rocky tunnel wall, closing my eyes as I did so. Despite the fact that I was back in the place where Kikyou and I had last been, I didn't feel guilt building within me—instead, I felt…something else.

When I had looked at Sesshoumaru and when he had inadvertently held my gaze, I couldn't help but stare back at him, as though he held me with his eyes. I knew I could've pulled away from his gaze but…

For some reason, I didn't want to. _He _had pulled away, not me. Why? Why did I _not _pull away from those golden eyes?

Takeshi's words suddenly returned to me. _Lord Sesshoumaru can protect you from all those dangers—but can he protect you from himself?_

_But can he protect you from himself?_

I had a feeling that there was a double meaning to Takeshi's words—and I had a feeling that I knew what that double meaning was. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cave wall. I would not continue walking until I could figure out what that double meaning was…

_Can he protect you from himself?_

Takeshi already knew that I knew that Sesshoumaru was a cold-blooded killer with a temper problem and who might (just might) loose control of himself (rarely), so why would he bother saying that? What did he really mean by 'protect you from himself?'

I sighed and opened my eyes. I'll figure out Takeshi's little cryptic remark later, I decided. First, I had to go and grab Midoriko's sword.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As I neared the cavern where Midoriko's and the demon's remains were located, I felt a familiar sense of dread build up within me. This was the very place where it had happened—where Kikyou had used her remaining strength in order to rescue me from the strange incorporeal demon that had awoken. Because she had used her remaining strength, Kikyou soon died…

All because of me.

I staggered as I stepped into the chamber. My head began to swim with the images of Kikyou using her remaining strength in order to save me…

Me.

Useless, worthless me.

I stopped in my tracks, letting the guilt wash over me. I closed my eyes. No, I told myself. Now was not the time to cry—now was the time to finish what Kikyou and I started.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and stared at the crystallized forms of Midoriko and the demon that had eventually killed her. No—the demon had not killed her, she had killed both of them. I took a step towards their crystallized forms, my eyes fixed on Midoriko and nothing else.

Midoriko was…beautiful. Even in death, one could still see traces of her beauty encased in the crystal. Could I have been the reincarnation of someone so beautiful? Or maybe there was a rule to this whole reincarnation thing—in one life, you were beautiful, in the next, you were plain. As I approached the crystal, I wondered if Midoriko's eyes were as startling as mine. Funny, it gave me little solace to know that at least there was one part of me that was beautiful—if not my face, at least my eyes.

By this time, I had now approached the crystallized form. I hesitated as I grabbed onto the demon's stiff tentacles to hoist myself onto one of its massive, spiky coils. From above, little sunlight filtered through a hole in the cave, giving me the illumination I needed. I carefully grabbed onto the demon's horn so I could climb up onto its head—and come face to face with Midoriko again.

Like the last time, I couldn't help but stare at her. Her face was so serene, it didn't look as though she had been through hell, battling the demon that I stood on; it looked as though she were merely asleep. With my one hand, I held on to the demon's horn, with the other, I caressed Midoriko's cheek, feeling the cold, slippery crystal that encased her flesh.

I was her before, I realized, as though I didn't know it yet. It was funny; the contrast between this beautiful priestess and me was just too pronounced. Midoriko was very beautiful whereas I was merely plain (at least my eyes made up for the plainness, or so they said); Midoriko had been brave while I was…well, not exactly cowardly but certainly not brave (like Inuyasha or Sango); Midoriko, I assumed, had to be graceful when she had still lived while I was a klutz on my feet.

I sighed as I let the hand that held her cheek fall to my side in defeat. Kikyou would have told me that I was just as good as Midoriko. But there was no more Kikyou…

I took a deep breath before the guilt could wash over me again. Steady, I told myself. I didn't want to fall off this crystallized demon.

My eyes now strayed to the crystallized sheath at Midoriko's waist. The crystal that wrapped around the sheath and the hilt of Shinsei was not so thick, that would enable me to grab the sheath. I secured my grip on the demon's horn as I stretched out towards Midoriko's waist, my hand outstretched. I grasped the sword's sheath and wiggled it around, trying to loosen the crystal that trapped the sword.

"C'mon you stupid thing," I muttered, wiggling the sheath around. The crystal slowly started to crumble. "Yes!" I crowed as the sheath came free. I stared at the sheathed sword as I brought it close to my face. The sheath was made of polished mahogany and carved with an intricate pattern of chrysanthemums. These I could make out through the thin sheen of crystal that coated the sheath.

I suddenly felt a tremor.

I looked down. My subconscious already knew what was happening before I could react. Baka! I had the Sacred Jewel with me! I shouldn't have brought it! I automatically jumped off the crystallized forms of Midoriko and the demon, sheath grasped tightly in my hand. Instead of landing on my feet as I'd hoped, I fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ow!" I gasped as I felt the rocky ground beneath me. But I couldn't worry about any scrapes or bruises that I'd gotten. My attention was fixed on the incorporeal demon that rose out of the crystallized demon's body…

I screamed.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Sesshoumaru-o-o-

What was taking that girl so long?

I could feel impatience building within me, threatening to escape me in the form of an irritated growl. I was in a hurry because my mother had told me that I was to meet someone—well, unfortunately for whoever awaited me, they would have to wait seeing as I did not like to be rushed…but found myself rushing anyway.

My eyes strayed to the cave where Midoriko's barrier stubbornly refused to let me through. Well, with Clara in the cave, at least I had a chance to think.

Takeshi.

That bastard who dared to challenge me. Hn. He was brave, I'll have to admit—only few dared to point their swords at me in that blatant manner.

What had his purpose been in trying to persuade Clara to leave with him? And why in the name of my dead honorable father did I not permit Takeshi to take her away? The second question was easily answered—I had given Kikyou my word that _I_ would Clara to Mt. Tenku. The first question was not so easily answered.

Takeshi…

In what way are you acquainted with Clara? I thought staring at the cave, leaning back against the tree under which I sat. That was what most bothered me—the fact that he seemed familiar with her, as though he knew her. I did not know much about Takeshi, but I did know that that human could be bothersome. I decided to leave the questions for later. Perhaps Clara could answer them for me.

If that girl would only hurry up.

What, I wondered idly, could she be doing in the cave?

Weeping again, no doubt.

I sighed as I stood up and made my way to the cave's entrance. I stared at the barrier as though willing it to vanish. This barrier refused to let me through—of course, it was created by Midoriko herself and had not Midoriko opposed demons such as myself?

I turned around to go to Ah-Un when an all too familiar shriek emanated from the cave behind me. I spun around and at the same time, withdrew my sword Bakusaiga from its sheath. Without even thinking about my actions, I ran into the cave.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I rolled over to one side as the demon's smoky tail thrashed towards me. I gasped as I felt my arm ram into a rock that protruded from the cave wall. I could feel blood trickling from the gash at my arm, but I ignored it. I had other matters to attend to, such as staying alive.

"Midoriko, back so soon?" the demon asked, its tone menacing.

I grunted as I stood up, still clutching the sheathed sword. I looked up at the demon. "Oh, look," it said mockingly. "No priestess here to protect you!"

My eyes slightly widened at its words. No priestess—no more Kikyou. As much as I hated to admit it, the demon was right—there was no more Kikyou to protect me, no more Kikyou to save me…

"You're all alone," the demon said, its serpentine body coiling around the cave.

Why wasn't it attacking yet? Why wouldn't it just finish me off? Even this demon knew that it was my fault that Kikyou was dead…

"You've always been alone Midoriko," the demon taunted. "Always. You were alone then, you are alone now."

It was right.

So strange. This thing that's trying to kill me is actually right.

Midoriko was alone then.

I was alone now.

The only person who would have bothered to keep me alive was Kikyou and, thanks to me, she was gone.

I sighed. The demon roared as it raised its head above me, rearing high towards the cave ceiling. "Just because I'm alone," I said, looking up at the demon, my eyes narrowed dangerously, "doesn't mean I should quit!" I grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled. The demon froze, its smoky eyes fixed on me as I tugged at the sword…

That remained in its sheath.

Okay. This was awkward.

Darn! The crystal that encased the sheath prevented me from drawing the sword (oh well, I didn't know how to use a sword, anyway).

The demon laughed tauntingly at me. Suddenly, it made lunge towards me, its red eyes growing bigger and bigger as it approached, its jaws opened…

I closed my eyes, waiting…

I didn't feel the demon. Instead, I felt an arm wrap itself securely around my waist and the next thing I could feel was the ground vanishing beneath my feet.

I opened my eyes. "Sesshoumaru!" I gasped. His arm still around my waist, he made one leap to the other side of the cave and out of the demon's way. He deposited me on the ground and spun around to face the demon.

"Oh?" the demon asked, rearing its head so that it could face Sesshoumaru and me. "You came here with a priestess, now you come here with a demon?" It eyed Sesshoumaru critically. "Not just any demon…a demon _lord_—a daiyoukai. Heh. What could have brought about such a strange partnership? Demons and priestesses are mortal enemies…and yet here you, a demon of the highest rank, is giving aid to a mortal priestess!"

"Enough," Sesshoumaru snapped. He pointed his sword at the demon, his eyes unfathomable. "Dragon Strike!"

Bad idea!

The Dragon Strike's power reverberated off the cave walls, sending bursts of energy at the cave ceiling at the demon who roared with rage. The blue light from the attack blocked my vision, but not my hearing. It was all quite clear—the demon shrieking in rage, the bursts from Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike…and the stalactites that fell from the cave ceiling.

I gasped as I sidestepped to avoid a falling stalactite. Darn! Sesshoumaru could've at least foreseen what would happen when he unleashed an attack in the cave. I couldn't see well—Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike made sure of that—I felt certain that a stalactite was going to crush me…

Before I could even contemplate on whether or not being crushed by a stalactite would hurt, I felt something hard ram into me, pushing me against the cave wall, keeping me back from the dangerous swirls of energy and falling rocks…

Do I dare open my eyes?

All around me, I could still hear the sound of rocks falling, and the Dragon Strike reverberating off the walls. I hesitantly opened my eyes and found myself staring straight at Sesshoumaru's armored chest. Both of his hands were on each of my shoulders, pinning me to the wall, keeping me out of reach of his own Dragon Strike. The close proximity made me blush—how strange. I hesitantly looked up at him—he was staring over his shoulder, watching—with satisfaction—at how his Dragon Strike so easily annihilated the demon.

The demon emitted one final terrible roar—which sounded like a shriek—of anger before finally vanishing in a wisp of smoke. As the demon vanished, so did Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike.

It was suddenly silent.

I became aware of Sesshoumaru's clawed hands still gripping my shoulders tightly. Then, very suddenly, he turned his golden gaze to me. I suddenly couldn't move—no, it was not that couldn't; it was that I didn't want to, like earlier. His gaze seemed to pierce through me, as though he could see through me…

The close proximity to him did not help. I couldn't turn my gaze away from his, paralyzed that I was…

Why?

I slowly felt the blood rise to my cheeks in the form of an innocent blush.

_But can he protect you from himself?_

It was as though Takeshi's voice was in my head—asking the question that I could neither understand nor find an answer to. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, meeting his golden eyes, I suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that I could both understand and answer Takeshi's cryptic question.

My subconscious could, at least.

I was still struggling to find out the answer to that question when Sesshoumaru suddenly let go of my shoulders just as the last of the stalactites fell from the cave ceiling. I realized then how hard he'd been gripping my shoulders—there were going to be bruises there, I was certain.

Tempted as I was to look at the bruises that were sure to be forming, I turned my attention to the cave and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. Deep grooves had been carved into the ground because of Sesshoumaru's attack; the cave walls looked as though large amounts of rock and earth had been scooped out of them, leaving depressions; the cave ceiling was nearly devoid of all stalactites except for several that looked as though they were endanger of falling off. My gaze automatically turned to the crystallized forms of Midoriko and the demon and to my astonishment, they were untouched. I didn't know if Sesshoumaru intentionally did that or whether or not those crystallized beings were just very lucky.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up at the damage. No wonder he found it necessary to shield me with his body. I blushed at the thought (why the hell am I frequently blushing lately?).

"Are you injured?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut through the silence.

I looked up, somewhat startled, and clutched Midoriko's Shinsei closer to me. "Wh-what?" I stammered, unable to believe my ears.

"Are you injured?" he repeated, somewhat impatient.

I blushed. Wow, he was concerned? "No," I said, still feeling surprised and…pleased?

"Good," he said as he turned around to leave. "No more delays, then."

I could feel disbelief coursing through my veins. Really! When I thought that he was finally being a little friendlier!

"Are you coming or not?" he asked as he made his way towards the cave exit.

"Wait for me!" I shouted as I ran after him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When we reached Midoriko's barrier, I stopped in my tracks, feeling astonished as realization suddenly hit. "Wait a minute," I said before Sesshoumaru could exit the cave. He stopped a few feet from the barrier and stared at me from over his shoulder. "You…got…through the barrier?!" I could hear the astonishment in my voice.

"What of it?"

I blinked stupidly at him. "But…you couldn't go through earlier!" I gasped. "The barrier wouldn't let you!"

He raised his eyebrows in an annoyed way. "No barrier can keep me out," he said as he confidently stepped through the barrier without even feeling its sting.

I could feel astonishment coursing through me. I thought only people who had compassion for the victims of the Sacred Jewel could get through the barrier! The barrier had adamantly rejected Sesshoumaru before—why did it accept him now?

"Clara," Sesshoumaru called, impatient.

"Right," I replied, "I'm coming!"

As I ran through the barrier and out of the cave and towards him, I could feel a small smile on my face as I suddenly realized why he could go through the barrier. Maybe, just maybe, he had more compassion to him; maybe, he wasn't as heartless as I thought he'd be…

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the cold-hearted killer I thought he was.

**CoCoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: I'm done!  
Inuyasha: be sure to review once you're done reading, ya hear?  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
A1969: er…pardon him for his crudeness. But do review! Thanks a million!**


	20. Stupid

**A1969: it's been ages since I last updated this fic, hasn't it?**

**Kagome: definitely!**

**A1969: sorry about that—I've just been so busy and all.**

**Inuyasha: we'll forgive you—if we knew what you were busy with.**

**A1969: -rolls eyes- Kagome knows what I'm busy with.**

**Inuyasha: but I don't!  
A1969: yeesh! You're nosy for a half-demon. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera.**

**C H A P T E R_T W E N T Y:**

**STUPID**

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I can't believe that I'd actually done it.

I stared at the sheathed sword in my hands, self-satisfaction welling up inside me. After all, I had Midoriko's sword in my hands, the sword that Kikyou had wanted me to obtain. It felt so strange to be holding something that belonged to Midoriko—it felt as though it had been mine, but I had lost it then found it again.

Well, technically it _had_ been mine—sort of.

I was sitting underneath the shade of a tree, right beside a peaceful river. Sesshoumaru had left me with Ah-Un while he went off somewhere. Truth be told, I was curious about where he went all the time. A secret rendezvous, perhaps? No, I don't think so—it just wasn't in Sesshoumaru's nature. I sighed again and stared at the crystallized sheath in my hands. How to break the crystal? I eyed Ah-Un and wondered if that heavy tail of his could do the job…

As though reading my thoughts, the dragon made his way towards me, abandoning his fresh patch of green grass. I watched, somewhat apprehensively (I still wasn't used to his size, two heads and fangs) as he curled up beside me, his scaly tail brushing my arm. He rested one of his heads on my lap and the other on the ground in front of me.

Tentatively, I stroked his scaly neck and he closed his eyes almost lazily. Well, I could get used to this—or maybe he was just trying to make up for the fact that he had thrown me off his back earlier because Sesshoumaru ordered him to.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru…

"Where do you think he is?" I asked the dragon. "You'd think he'd be here, saying that we need to go 'cause we're wasting more of his time…so why isn't he here yet?" Ah-Un raised his head slightly and I felt his warm breath on my face as he snorted in reply.

Unluckily for me, I didn't know how to speak dragon.

Having made his reply, Ah-Un closed his eyes and laid his head on my lap again. I sighed. Why was I so curious about Sesshoumaru these days? I sighed again as Takeshi's earlier question filled my mind. What did he mean by 'can he protect you from himself?' How arcane a question it was!

I sighed as I closed my eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on my skin…

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

- -Sesshoumaru- -

I did not wish to waste more of time, however, it was necessary.

The moment Clara had come out of the cave with Midoriko's sword—a sword which she had _miraculously_ obtained—I picked out a familiar scent…Kagura's scent. She had been hiding in the trees, spying, perhaps? It was because I wished to know what Kagura wanted that I left Clara with Ah-Un. I was not worried about Kagura attacking the girl—it seemed that Kagura's business was with me…again.

She had been following me since I left Clara and had yet to make her presence known. However, as always, I already knew about her presence before she announced herself. She thought she could spy on me, undetected? Don't make me laugh.

"Kagura…you are becoming a nuisance. Show yourself before I grow tired of your hounding me," I said, over my shoulder to a clump of trees.

"Sharp as always, Sesshoumaru." There was a sharp gust of wind and a figure leapt out of the bushes and landed in front of me with a certain grace that would bring the wind to mind.

"One needn't be sharp to detect your presence," I said.

She raised her eyebrows at the insult. "You don't seem to be in a good mood," she pointed out.

"If you followed me merely to talk, then I suggest you leave before I lop off your head," I threatened. Really—this woman was wasting my time.

"I didn't come here just to talk," she said, tapping that fan of hers to her chin.

"Oh?"

She smiled—almost coquettishly—at me. "Naraku has decided to renew his request," she said. "Truth be told, he is worried that the girl has managed to obtain Midoriko's sword." She sounded pleased at the thought of Naraku being worried. "He wants you to kill her."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And why," I began. "Does he seek my permission?"

"Because he does not wish to offend you—he is interested in the thought of you becoming his ally." It seems that she was interested herself.

"Well, unfortunately for him, I am not interested." I turned on my heel and began walking off, but she persisted on following me.

"You can't turn down an alliance with him," she pointed out, trying to keep pace with me. "Think about it—sooner or later, Naraku will win. And when he does, he will hunt down his enemies. Why not side with him? Kill the girl—or let me do it."

"Have I not given my answer before, onna?" I stopped in my tracks and glared at her. "I shall not harm her for I am bound by my word to protect her."

"And if you weren't bound by your word?"

I was silent, staring on ahead. What if I did not make a vow to Kikyou to protect the girl? Would I not hesitate to kill her as I was now? Maybe I wouldn't.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "You're weaker than I thought you were," she sneered. Before I could react, she took out her feather and, amid a gust of wind, flew off.

I frowned as I looked up at her flying off. So, Naraku wanted Clara dead? Hn. He would send more of his incarnates to eliminate her, I was sure of it.

What a nuisance.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

_There were flowers everywhere._

_I looked around me. Where was I? It was such a beautiful place. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, their elegantly dangling tendrils trailing into the clear waters of a lake and beautiful Acacia that trees surrounding the place made the scene more picturesque. I felt as though I'd been here before…_

_Where was I?_

_I looked around and the wind blew gently around me, sending a flurry of Sakura petals into the air and releasing their sweet perfume._

_Where was I?_

_I'd been here before…_

_Amidst the swirling petals, I could make out a woman in the distance, standing near the edge of the lake, her back turned to me. The only thing I could make out about the woman was that she had long, silky black hair that shined softly in the sunlight; she wore armor and there was a sheathed sword strapped to her waist. One of her slender hands rested on the hilt of the sword. Her skin was pale with just the faintest hint of pink beneath. Even from this distance, I could tell that if she chose to face me, she would be very beautiful._

"_Clara." I started at sound of my name which had obviously come from the woman. Her voice was gentle, musical. She turned her head slightly to me so I saw a portion of her face which wasn't much._

"_H-how do you know my name?" I asked, taking a step towards her._

"_How can I not?" At that moment, the wind swirled around me, sending a flurry of Sakura petals into the air, blocking my vision. I saw nothing but pink as the flowers swirled around me, and then they presently fell to the ground._

"_How can I not know you?" the woman said again…but her voice was different. I looked up at her. She was facing me, her eyes fixed intently on my face…_

_I looked into her sapphire blue eyes…_

My_ eyes._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Clara."

I woke with a start. The cold voice was not what had woken me up, it was that dream…

"Clara." I hesitantly opened my eyes fully and looked up at the owner of that voice. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me, looking down at me with annoyance—was it that?—written all over his face. I looked around. Ah-Un was now standing by his master's side—no doubt he had woken up when he sensed Sesshoumaru nearby. He could've at least woken me up as well…then maybe the said demon lord wouldn't look so annoyed with me.

I looked hesitantly up at him. "Sorry," I apologized as I stood up, dusting off my clothes as I did so. "I guess I fell asleep."

He didn't reply. Instead he turned on his heel, looked up at the sky and, without warning, he flew off, leaving that strange trail of white behind him.

I sighed and turned to Ah-Un.

Guess this meant more flying.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

- -_Sesshoumaru_- -

She was at it again.

I glanced slightly at her as we flew, she riding on Ah-Un. Once again, the girl buried her face among the dragon's necks. Her fear of heights was amusing…

…and pathetic.

To think that Midoriko's reincarnation should fear heights…

It was such a waste that Midoriko was reincarnated as a weak, pathetic, annoying human girl.

I pulled my gaze away from her as I focused on the horizon. Mother's palace was still a few hours away flying. Hn. The girl wasted my time, retrieving that sword of hers. I frowned as I thought of the person my Mother wanted me to meet. Who would be that person be? Another lord, no doubt. Or worse…

As we flew over a forest, a movement underneath the leafy canopy of the trees caught my attention. The movement was followed by a scream. I automatically glanced down to see a flurry of movement in the forest. As I watched, a figure ran at a slow pace beneath. The figure was no doubt an old human woman—no other being could run so slowly.

The woman was chased by bandits.

"Oh!" Clara was looking down at the scene, panic written on her features. Hn. She was actually _looking _down at the ground. She suddenly turned to me just as the old woman and the bandits pursuing her vanished underneath the wide leafy canopy of the trees. "Sesshoumaru, you have to help her!" she cried out.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "It is none of my concern—neither is it yours." I quickened my speed, causing Ah-Un and Clara to fall behind me.

She gripped Ah-Un's reigns and the dragon sped up to me. "But you have to help her!" she pointed out. "If you don't, those bandits might kill her!"

"She is old. She'll die soon enough."

She glared at me, her icy blue eyes narrowed. "How could you say such a thing?" she asked. "Don't you feel…sorry at all?"

"None of my business."

"You're impossible!" She glared at me once more then, to my surprise, she turned Ah-Un around and flew back.

I had to admit—openly defying and insulting _me _took courage…

And stubbornness.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I couldn't believe him!

How could he totally ignore someone who needed his help?!

What a heartless jerk!

"C'mon, Ah-Un," I whispered to the dragon, leaning closer to his heads. "Go faster, please, that old lady sounded like she was in trouble."

Ah-Un snorted as he sped on.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stay away from me, you brats!" The woman was more than old—she was ancient. Her hair was a startling shade of silver and tied behind her head with a piece of straw cord. Her pale skin was wrinkled almost like a turtle's; her clothing was tattered in some places and she was short. Slung behind her back was a bundle of cloth that only seemed to make her look shorter. The most startling thing about her was her eyes—they were a clear chocolate brown color, the kind of eyes that you saw only on a teenager. Despite her shriveled appearance, she was holding her own against the bandits that surrounded her. She was backed against a tree, her walking stick held in front of her, almost like a weapon.

"Stay back!" she warned again.

One of the bandits laughed. "Just hand over the goods, granny," he taunted, leering at the old woman. "And maybe we won't sell you!"

"Besides, what's there to sell?" one of the other bandits asked, guffawing.

"Right," the first bandit agreed. "Lemme rephrase—hand over the goods and we won't kill you!"

"I'm warning you!" the old woman threatened.

I watched all this from above. Ah-Un fidgeted quietly and I gave the reigns a gentle tug to silence him. "Shh!" I said, turning my gaze back to the old woman. To my horror, one of the bandits drew out a short dagger and slowly advanced on the old woman.

"Get away from her!" I shouted as I urged Ah-Un on. Ah-Un lunged towards the ground, towards the bandits and I held the reigns tightly to keep from falling.

At the sound of my cry, the bandits and the old woman looked up, shock on their faces. "Get away from her!" I shouted again as soon as Ah-Un touched the ground. I quickly dismounted without falling over—which was a miracle—and glared at the bandits, hoping that the crystallized sword at my waist was enough to deter them.

"Oh ho!" one of them said, leering at me. "And what do we have here?" He looked me up and down, as though inspecting what he saw. "Not beautiful but pretty enough—those eyes ought to count for something, don't you think boys?" The other bandits chortled in agreement. Really…I knew that I was no beauty…but did people have to rub it in my face?!

"You're right, boss." They seem to have forgotten the old lady, who was still pressed up against the tree. "She ain't no beauty but with those eyes, Lord Fuji ought to pay big for a girl with eyes like those!" They slowly started to advance on me, their eyes gleaming.

Behind me, Ah-Un growled. "Don't kill them," I whispered to the dragon. He gave me an 'if-I-don't-kill-them-they'll-kill-you-idiot' sort of look.

"Get away from here, girl!" the old woman suddenly shouted, waving her walking stick in the air. "Go on, scamper!"

The bandits glanced at her from over their shoulders. "Ah, keep your mouth closed, you hag!" their leader shouted. He then turned his attention back to me. "Now, you're coming with us, otherwise, we'll have to kill you…and the old woman."

I pretended to place my hand threateningly on the hilt of Shinsei and glared at them. Okay, I'll admit—I felt like an idiot doing that. I mean…I couldn't even handle a sword, for Pete's sake. "Stay back, or else," I threatened, using my best scary voice.

"You don't look like a fighter!" the leader laughed.

"Hey, boss, she looks like a priestess," one of them remarked, eyeing my clothing. He suddenly sounded hesitant. "Maybe this ain't such a good idea, boss, the gods might curse us."

"What gods?" their leader sneered, taking several steps towards me. "You idiots actually believe in gods?"

He stepped closer and Ah-Un growled at him. The bandits jumped at the sound of the dragon's voice, eyeing him apprehensively. Their leader only laughed.

"C'mon, men, what're you, a bunch of mice?" He laughed again. He must be demented; not being afraid of a demon dragon was somewhat…deranged.

"Run, girl!" the old woman shouted again.

This time, my hands remained frozen to the hilt of Shinsei. These men were dead serious—the wicked gleam in their eyes confirmed it. They weren't afraid of Ah-Un. I could've easily asked Ah-Un to kill them, but, either my voice was just stuck in my throat or I was just afraid of the guilt that would follow. Either way, I couldn't move.

"Are you a simpleton?" the old woman shouted again. "Run!"

The bandits suddenly stopped in their tracks; at the same time, I felt Ah-Un move away from me. I was still too frozen with fear to turn around. These bandits were merciless—one glance was enough to ascertain that. They were the kind of people whose hearts were black.

"Uh…b-boss," one of the bandits stammered.

"Don't be idiots, he's just a human!" the boss said. "With really nice armor to boot!"

"Clara, move." I can't believe how his calm voice easily dispelled the fear I felt. The moment I heard his voice, all the fear vanished to be replaced by a sense of security. _He _was here—I would be safe.

I spun around. Sesshoumaru was standing behind me, his cold golden eyes fixed on mine.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

- -Sesshoumaru- -

Despite the situation she was in, she was still pathetically amusing.

From my place behind the trees, I could easily hear her words (her back was turned to me) as she tried—in vain, I would say—to defend the old human woman from the bandits. However, the table seemed to have been turned—it was Clara who was in trouble now, not the old lady.

She placed a hand on the hilt of the crystallized sword. "Stay back," she threatened in a would-be frightening voice. It was during times like these that she amused me, I'll admit. Of course, now would be the time to help her, but I wanted her to experience an ample dose of fear as punishment for her little show of disrespect earlier.

"You don't look like a fighter!" the leader taunted. He couldn't be more right—and a human being right is just so wrong.

"Hey, boss, she looks like a priestess," one of them remarked. "Maybe this ain't such a good idea, boss, the gods might curse us."

"What gods?" their leader sneered. "You idiots actually believe in gods?" He took a step closer towards Clara and Ah-Un growled menacingly at him. Despite Ah-Un's warning, he only laughed. He looked over his shoulder, at his men. "C'mon, men, what're you, a bunch of mice?"

"Run, girl!" the old woman warned. Clara didn't seem to hear her. She appeared frozen where she stood. Was she so frightened that she was actually paralyzed with fear? I had heard of paralysis by fear, but I'd never seen it before due to the fact that _I _had nothing to fear before.

"Are you a simpleton?" the old woman shouted again. "Run!"

Clara still didn't move. Fine then—she was afraid enough to make up for her disrespect earlier. I stepped out of the trees and into the daylight. The bandits stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide with shock. Even the old woman, whom I had nearly forgotten, managed to show the proper amount of fear and awe at my approach.

"Uh…b-boss," one of them stammered.

Their boss was stunned for a moment then he regained his composure. "Don't be idiots, he's just a human!" the boss said. "With really nice armor to boot!"

I turned my attention from him to Clara whose back was still turned to me and who hadn't managed to move an inch.

"Clara, move," I ordered. At first, I thought she was permanently paralyzed from her earlier fear, but she suddenly spun around, relief in her sapphire blue eyes. Relief and…something else. Something—an emotion—that I couldn't discern.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, relief in her voice. "It's you."

"Move." Usually, she would be annoyed with me, but it seemed that she was too grateful for my appearance to say anything spiteful. She quickly stepped aside and I strode passed her to face the bandits. I had no illusions about what these men would have done to Clara if I had not decided to intervene—and to my surprise, their malicious intent annoyed me.

"So," I began. "You wished to harm my charge?"

The leader glared at me, then looked at his men. "What're you fools waiting for?" he shouted. "Attack!"

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I watched as Sesshoumaru flexed his clawed hand in front of him, his cold eyes fixed on the charging bandits. His hand glowed with a greenish light and his eyes narrowed at the men.

He was going to kill them.

No.

I have never seen Sesshoumaru kill a human in front of me before. In fact…I've never seen a human killed in front of me in my life. The only person I've seen die in front of me was Lady Kikyou—and she wasn't even killed in front of me. She was killed because of my stupidity. But, no. What I meant is that I've never seen human blood spilled in front of me before—except on television. And even in television, the sight of blood was already quite appalling.

And now, Sesshoumaru was going to kill these bandits, these humans…

I didn't want to see him kill—I didn't want to see the killer whom everyone spoke of, not when I thought of him otherwise. I didn't want that. Why? I told myself it was because I would only be afraid of him.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't kill them!" I cried out.

He glanced behind me from over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed slightly, as though annoyed at my interference. "Please don't," I whispered. "I don't want to see you kill." His eyes were still narrowed but he must have heard something in my voice because the greenish glow of his claws slowly receded.

"Argh!" The bandits screamed as the neared Sesshoumaru, their daggers drawn. The blood froze in my veins at the sigh of Sesshoumaru weaponless. I knew it was pointless to worry about _Sesshoumaru_ in situations like this—but I couldn't help it. I managed to stifle the small, startled cry that rose from my throat.

One of the bandits swung his dagger at Sesshoumaru, who only dodged it. The moment he dodged the dagger, he caught the unfortunate human in the gut with his fist and sent him flying into the trees. The bandits looked at one another warily.

"Attack!" their leader shouted. The other bandits were already in doubt about attacking Sesshoumaru, but they had to obey their leader. Sesshoumaru smoothly avoided the daggers and made his way towards the leader, his movements all a blur. Sesshoumaru had the leader's throat in his hands before anyone could blink.

I felt cold because I thought he was going to snap the man's throat in half. Fortunately for the leader, Sesshoumaru felt somewhat magnanimous. He threw the leader against a laurel tree which shook as the bandit hit its trunk.

"Let's get out of here!" the other bandits shouted as they dashed into the trees.

The whole fight—if you could call it that—lasted only for a few seconds.

I was stunned at how fast he was. And at how…arrogant…and graceful…and…alluring…

I blushed at the last word.

"Clara." His cold voice snapped me out of my musings. I hesitantly looked up at him. "Are you inured?" I shook my head. He nodded and turned on his heel. He was about to walk off, when a movement caught my eye.

"Oh!" I cried out. The old woman had been so silent, that I nearly forgot that she was there in the first place. Now, she collapsed to the ground, bringing to mind an ancient tree falling to the forest floor.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

- -Sesshoumaru- -

Clara's small exclamation of surprise made me stop in my tracks. I turned back to face her, expecting to see something trivial that had caused her to cry out. To my surprise, Clara knelt beside the ancient human woman who had collapsed to the floor.

"Granny, are you okay?" Clara asked. She carefully slid one arm beneath the human's shoulders to raise her up to a sitting position. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "She's very hot," she murmured, obviously to herself. "Granny, can you hear me?"

Slowly, the old woman's eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was the human priestess who held her.

"Oh," she said. "It's you—that priestess. Yes. I owe you my thanks and my life, then."

"Oh, you shouldn't be thanking me," Clara said, looking a little sheepish. Her gaze flickered to me then back to the old woman in her arms. "You should be thanking him—he's the one who got rid of the bandits, not me." At least Clara knew to whom the credit was due.

The old woman looked up and saw me. Fear suddenly flashed in her eyes. "Demon!" she screamed. Her thin withered arms flailed about as she attempted to free herself from Clara. "Demon! Quick, priestess, purify the scourge!"

"Ah, no, Sesshoumaru isn't…er…" I watched, amused, as she struggled to find an apt description. "Let's just say he's okay for the moment."

"Demon!"

"No, he saved us! He's the one who got rid of the bandits!" Clara reasoned, trying to calm down the overexcited hag. She was getting annoyingly louder with each passing second.

At her words, the woman stopped flailing and glared up at me. "I'd rather the bandits killed—!" Before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly seized by a violent fit of coughing. She covered her hands with both of her hands and coughed incessantly. Disgusting.

Clara gently patted the old crone on the back. The old woman coughed once more and, to Clara's horror, she coughed blood into her hands.

"Don't know why you look so shocked," the old woman said as she wiped her hands on her hakama, leaving a red trail against the dark green cloth. Disgusting. "I'm not long for this world."

"Granny, you—"

"I have a name and it isn't 'Granny'," the old woman interrupted. Hn. Her rough manner certainly wouldn't be missed when she died. "My name is Shougkyo."

Clara nodded. "Shougkyo-san," she continued. "You feel very hot and—"

"Well, didn't you hear me say that I wasn't long for this world?" she interrupted again.

Clara blinked, clearly taken aback by the seemingly frail woman's attitude. "Why are you here on your own?" she asked, looking around.

The old woman sighed. "I'm an old woman on her own," she said, sighing. She attempted to stand up, but Clara held her back. "What are you doing, girl? I have to get back home!"

"Please, let me take you home," she offered, much to my chagrin. She was going to waste my time again—this time over an old hag.

"No!" Surprisingly, the old woman refused. Which was good.

"But you're ill!" Clara cried out, genuine concern in her voice. "Let me help you, please."

Shougkyo looked up at her with annoyance in her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she was suddenly seized by a violent bout of coughing. Clara automatically patted her on the back, concern still in her eyes.

I turned my back on the pair of them and was about to walk away when Clara let out a small cry of surprise from behind me. I turned around. Shougkyo had fallen unconscious, leaning against Clara. There was a small bead of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and her pale skin looked even paler.

"Sesshoumaru," Clara said, looking up at me with entreating eyes. "I know I've wasted much of your time, but please. She's really sick, despite the tough attitude. Let me help her. Allow me to take her home, please."

"And do you know where this woman leaves?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, hesitant. "She lives around here somewhere…I think," she said, somewhat sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. What a fool she was, helping someone who was dying. Why waste her time—and mine—on someone who was already destined to die?

"Please?" she entreated, her sapphire blue eyes desperate.

I turned around. "Do as you wish," I said, sighing inwardly.

"Thank you." The way she said it was as though I had given her something precious.

I let out a sigh. The sooner I get her to Mt. Tenku, the better.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

It was a rundown sort of place.

I looked at the hut in front of me and felt pity mingled with disbelief. The hut leaned against a cliff wall, the cliff's shadow covering it. The trees on either side of the hut swayed somewhat eerily, bringing to mind the setting of a haunted mansion. The hut itself was somewhat…broken. The wood was thoroughly old, cracked almost, revealing gaps between the planks. The eaves sloped slightly, giving the hut an almost tipsy sort of look. Moss grew along the wood and the bamboo mat that served as a door dangled by a single thread. It looked as though a breeze could easily blow it down.

I sighed as I supported Shougkyo, one arm wrapped around her waist to help her stand. She had regained consciousness and had told me where to find her home. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen—the moment Shougkyo had awoken, he had vanished, though I had a feeling that he was just nearby.

Shougkyo raised a gray eyebrow at me. "It ain't no palace," she said brusquely, in her rough manner. "But it's home."

I gave her a smile. "Of course," I replied. I carefully helped her into the hut, taking care to be gentle as much as possible—she was very sick. The inside of the hut was even gloomier than the outside. There were no windows to give any illumination. There was a raised wooded area with a fire pit in the center and a single tatami mat beside the fire pit. The mat seemed thoroughly worn. I could see the straws sticking out. Pots were hung on the walls as well as eating utensils. Several more mats were rolled up against the walls and a faded red kimono, tattered and threadbare, hung on a peg.

It was gloomy indeed.

Shougkyo sighed. "It's home," she said again, as though ashamed to acknowledge this place as her home.

"It's better than nothing," I said, smiling.

She looked at me for a moment then coughed again. I helped her to lie down on the tatami mat but found that the sheets were rather dirty. Sighing, I replaced the dirty sheets with fresh ones that were rolled up against the wall. Once Shougkyo lay down, I started to make tea. There were herbs in a basket that hung from the low ceiling and in them, I found herbs that Lady Kikyou said worked wonders for a fever.

"I'm not going to drink that!" she declared as soon as I handed her a steaming cup of the brew.

"But, it works wonders on a fever, and you're very sick," I pointed out, trying to reason with her. She could be stubborn, I'll admit.

"What's the use?" she grumbled, turning to her side so that her back was to me. "I'm not long for this world anyway."

My eyes widened. "You shouldn't say that, Shougkyo-san." I was shocked that someone could be so blunt about death.

"Bah."

"Please, you really must drink it—"

"I don't want it, girl, and if I were you, I would leave now," she said. "I'm used to being alone—always have been." I thought I heard a faint catch in her voice and I wondered what must have happened to her to make her so bitter. Some incident, no doubt.

Sighing, I stood up and left the hut, the cup of tea still in my hands. There was no persuading her. I guess I would just have to do some cleaning. After all, the place looked as though it needed it. Besides, maybe Shougkyo's fever would abate by nightfall; I was worried about her coughing, though.

"Useless." I stopped in my tracks, completely taken off guard. The hot tea sloshed around in the cup as my hand shook. Sesshoumaru was leaning comfortably against a tree at the side of the hut. He basked underneath it, enjoying the shade of the afternoon shadow. He was eyeing the cup I was holding.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your attempted ministrations are wasted on her," he said, his honey-gold eyes sliding to the hut behind me. "She will die soon."

"Don't you dare say that!" I snapped. "How would you know?"

"The scent of death clings heavily to her person," he said impassively. "Why do you still continue to waste your time, then?"

I ignored him and looked at the hut. The fact that Shogkyo would die was…unnerving. Disbelieving. I hardly knew her, yet I didn't want her to die. It was that feeling of not wanting to see someone die…I guess all humans must feel that way.

"Maybe she won't die," I challenged, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

He smirked at me.

I felt the red rising in my cheeks. Did he have to look…indescribable when he did that?

"Oh?" he said quietly. "You think she will live? You are amusing."

"You know what," I said, "why don't you just go on ahead to your mother's and collect Rin and Jaken? That way, you won't be wasting your time much."

His gaze strayed to the trees and I could make out a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No," he said quietly, his eyes moving back to mine. "If I were to leave you, Naraku will take the chance and kill you."

I blushed. I knew I should have been afraid—Naraku was after me, for Pete's sake—but somehow, the fact that Sesshoumaru would protect me—though only because he was bound by his oath—made me…happy?

I smiled at him. "Thank you, then."

He raised his eyebrow. "I am not protecting you for you," he pointed out, automatically bursting my bubble. "I am protecting you because I have no choice."

My mood was automatically dampened. Geez…did he have to be so…blunt? What he said…really hurt…

"Oh," I said simply. Stifling a sigh, I turned back to the hut.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Throughout the day, I managed to keep Sesshoumaru's words from the front of my mind by keeping busy. Luckily for me, there were a lot of things to be busy with. First off, I began by cleaning up Shougkyo's hut. Though I don't want to say it, it was one level away from being a complete pigsty. Underneath a few moldy blankets, I found pieces of equally moldy bread which I cleaned out while trying not to inhale the scent. Not only that, but I thought it my duty to wash out Shougkyo's old robes and sheets in the stream near her hut.

Sesshoumaru was very disdainful about it all.

"I do not understand why you bother," he said. He was leaning against a tree, half hidden in the shadows of the approaching twilight.

I sighed as I continued to hang the wet clothes on the clothesline. "Geez, you're being talkative," I grumbled, still not looking at him. What was wrong with me? I was still so…mad and sad about what he said earlier.

He was silent.

I let out another sigh and turned to him. "Besides, what are you still doing here?" I asked.

He didn't reply. Instead, he continued giving me a look between a glare and a stare. Okay…I wasn't going to get an answer from him. Besides, I don't think I'd want him to say that he was only protecting me because he had no choice…

"Anyway," I went on, hanging another robe. "I'm doing this because someone should help her. She looks so alone, don't you think?"

"She is not long for this world."

"Still…"

I turned my back on him and returned to the hut.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You really must eat it, Shougkyo-san," I coaxed, offering the bowl of soup to the old lady. It was night now and, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't taste that good, I had decided to cook something for Shougkyo to eat. She was so skinny! Unfortunately for me, she was also quite stubborn.

"That demon of yours is right," she muttered. "Why do you bother? I'm going to die soon enough. I wouldn't waste my time if I were you." She was still lying down on the futon. I was silent. The only sounds in the hut were the crackling of the fire in the fire pit and Shougkyo's somewhat haggard breathing. Shadows thrown by the fire danced eerily across the walls.

"Why is it so easy for you to accept death?" I asked suddenly.

She was silent. I could tell she was taken aback by my question. "I'm alone in the world, girl," she said at last, sighing. Her back was still turned to me. "Don't think I can stand it anymore."

"But…death isn't the key," I replied. How could someone say such a thing?

"You're too young to know loss," she suddenly said, after a moment's silence.

I was stunned. Too young to know loss, huh? I thought of those whom I had lost—my father and Lady Kikyou. A gut wrenching pain seared through me, causing a single tear to roll down my cheek. How could I have been too young to know loss?

"You're wrong," I whispered as I stood up. "You're very wrong." I sighed then left the bowl of noodles on the floor next to her futon. "Please, eat it." Without saying anything else, I took Shinsei—which had been leaning against a wall—and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed as I leaned against an acacia tree. I had walked a few yards away from the hut and found myself in this tiny clearing—the perfect place to clear my head. I slowly slid down the whole length of the tree till I sat down and leaned against it, closing my eyes. I had thought that I was over the guilt and pain of Lady Kikyou's death—how very wrong I was. Shougkyo's words only brought back Lady Kikyou to mind…

I waited for the hurt and guilt to wash through me and, sure enough, it did. I wrapped my arms around my waist, squeezing my lips together to keep from crying out…

I don't know how long I was like that—squatting on the ground, wrapping my arms around my waist. I lost count of the moments…

This was getting ridiculous.

Something was glimmering softly in the moonlight, on the ground…

It was Midoriko's crystallized sword, Shinsei.

Oh, right, I had brought it with me.

How could I forget?

I sighed, picked it up and then stood up. Here was something to distract me—trying to figure out a way to break the crystal. I let out a long sigh as I fingered the smooth crystal beneath my fingertips, tilting the sword this way and that so the crystallized sheath glinted softly in the moonlight. The crystal wasn't really that thick—probably a good whack against something hard would get it to crack. But…What if the sheath cracked along with the crystal?

Okay…

I glanced around and found a small rock on the ground. I knelt down to pick it up then sat down on the ground, cross-legged.

I stared at the rock in my right hand and at the crystallized sheath in my left. Okay. I wasn't physically powerful or anything, but I could certainly hold my own in P.E.

"Alright, Clara," I muttered to myself. "Time to see what Midoriko's sword looks like."

Owls hooted with melancholy in the trees and the moon's light shone gently in the clearing, giving me a clear view of the sword which I laid on the ground in front of me. The high shrilling of the cicadas almost seemed annoying and the wind blew gently all around me, making the grass ripple softly in the soft breeze.

Holding my breath, I brought the rock down on the crystallized sheath. The sound of rock striking crystal resonated throughout the clearing, almost making my hairs stand on end. I watched in utter amazement as the crystal slowly started to crack…

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

- - Sesshoumaru- -

In truth, she was quite gentle.

And stupid, wasting her time on a useless old wind bag.

I watched her as she did all manner of trivial human chores. Boredom slowly crept upon me until I considered leaving her to retrieve Rin and Jaken and, in addition, meet the person I was supposed to meet. Of course, I didn't leave her. Naraku would get her and I would fail.

So, I could do nothing to alleviate the boredom except watch her.

As I said, she was gentle and compassionate, helping the old lady, but also quite stupid for wasting her time on Shougkyo who, to all intents and purposes, would still end up dead. I estimated that she had at least a few days left to live and, seeing as Clara wouldn't leave her, that would mean I would be wasting a few days of my time.

Mother was sure to angered, I was certain.

No matter—I could do what I wished, after all, was I not Lord of the Western Lands?

I stared up at the moon now. I wasn't so far away from that excuse of a dwelling place, the old lady's hut. In fact, I could still hear everything that Clara was saying to the old hag. I listened. It seems as though Clara was trying to coax the stubborn woman into eating. They had eventually progressed into the delicate topic of death.

"You're too young to know loss," I heard Shougkyo say. The wind rustled in the treetops as though to emphasize her point.

Oh, no.

I knew what effect this kind of conversation would have on Clara. I strained my ears to hear her answer. To my surprise, she answered in a voice that sounded firm. How disappointing—I was expecting her to sound as if she were choking on her tears.

"You're wrong," I heard her whisper. "You're very wrong." A moment's pause and the sound of a bowl slid across the wooden floor. "Please, eat it."

Well, there was nothing interesting to be gained any more. Closing my eyes, I leaned against the tree, letting my thoughts wander…

A few minutes later, the scent of blood permeated the air.

Blood.

Clara's blood.

Before the eye could blink, I whisked out Bakusaiga from its sheath and darted off into the dark forest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Clara was kneeling on the ground, bent over her hand. There was no danger and I sheathed Bakusaiga.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the small clearing were crystal fragments lying beside a rock and an empty sheath. Beside that sheath lay a sword. It was glinting silver in the moonlight, sharp-edged with a beautiful ivory hilt engraved with characters that read, "To live is to die, to die is to live."

Midoriko's sword.

There was blood on the blade.

"Clara."

She automatically looked up. A look of pain twisted her features and she was biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. The expression did not suit her at all. I made my way towards her and knelt on one knee beside her.

"What have you done?"

She lowered her eyes, the expression of pain still apparent on her face. "I…I…cracked…the crystal," she stammered.

"I am aware." I eyed the crystal fragments and the rock. To think that she managed to crack it was quite surprising.

"I…pulled the sword out…and…and it slipped," she breathed. Her lower lip was trembling and she was shivering. Whether it was from the cold or from the pain, I couldn't tell.

"Show me your hand."

Reluctantly, she showed me her right hand where a deep gash bled profusely. The scent of her blood was strong, almost overpowering. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust. Though…I'll admit—there was something almost pleasing about the scent.

Carefully, I took her wounded hand in both of my own. I looked at it. The wound was deeper than I'd thought, though not severely deep. It was deep enough that it would need a few days to heal.

"Idiot," I said, looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

Amidst the expression of pain that clouded her face, there slowly emerged a look of annoyance. "Sorry for being an idiot." There was that tone in her voice again. Sarcasm.

I squeezed her hand gently.

"Ow!" she cried out, pulling her hand away from me. "Baka! That hurt!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Masochist," she muttered to herself.

"Give me your hand," I said impatiently.

"No." Her tone was childish.

"Now."

"No!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I pulled her hand towards me gently amidst her protests.

"Let me go!" How childish of her.

"Keep still." I looked her hand over. Blood was still pouring from the wound, a sight that made Clara avert her eyes. I held her hand in one of my own then, with the other, I tore a portion of her sleeve. The fabric easily came loose with a loud ripping sound that echoed throughout the clearing.

"Hey!" Clara cried out. I wished she would stop shouting—it was getting more than annoying. "What are you doing?!"

I didn't answer. Instead, I carefully wound the scrap of cloth around her hand, making sure that it was clean lest it be infected—humans were easily prone to such trivialities. When she realized what I was doing, she stopped fidgeting and remained quiet, eyeing me furtively. I looked up at her when I had finished. There was a different expression in her eyes. They had softened and…there was a look beneath the surface—a look I couldn't discern. What emotion was it? It was hard to guess. I wanted to find out what it was.

I did not pull my gaze away.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

I was truly beyond stupid.

If there was an adjective that went beyond point blank stupidity, then I fit it quite well.

How could I have not known before?

Urgh!

I was so stupid; my I.Q. was probably negative one hundred.

_Can he protect you from himself?_

The answer had been so hazy, yet so clear…

Because now, it was all so transparent, all so obvious…

I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. Maybe it was due to the fact that this had never happened to me because my mother—hearing of what happens to young girls in my position—definitely made sure that this would never happen to me…

But now it had.

I knew that my subconscious knew what was happening but my conscious mind—never experiencing this—failed to see the reason why…

Why I felt delighted when I was with him, why I blushed excessively when he looked at me, why I felt so safe in his presence…

Looking into his golden eyes as he held my wounded hand, the answer became as clear as crystal, as enchanting as moonlight, as gloriously indescribable as life…

I was in love with him.

It was as simple as that.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: first thing's first—I want to apologize for my very late update. Busy…**

**Inuyasha: as always.**

**Kagome: don't chastise her, Inuyasha, you try going to school and see how you like it.**

**Inuyasha: bring it on anytime!  
A1969:-rolls eyes- like you can handle it. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update and I do hope you all review!**


	21. Undecipherable

**A1969: well, will you look at that—I'm trying to update regularly!  
Inuyasha: liar. If that were the case, then you'd update your other story!  
A1969: urgh. Since it's about to end, I'm having a mild case of Writer's Block for it.**

**Kagome: well, it happens…I guess.**

**A1969: anyway, thanks to everyone who've managed to read and review the last chapter! Gee, I seem to be thanking you all a lot, right? Well, an author's gotta be thankful for whatever review she gets, right? **

**Kagome: hmm…point taken.**

**A1969: anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**C_H_A_P_T_E_R T_W_E_N_T_Y-O_N_E**

**Undecipherable **

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-Clara-o-

They say that what you don't know won't harm you.

In my case, what _he_ doesn't know won't harm _me_.

I sighed as I stood near the doorway of Shougkyo's small hut, leaning against the doorframe. I looked at my bandaged hand and flinched as the simple act of raising my hand made my palm throb unpleasantly. Ow.

I sighed again and thought of the person who had bandaged my hand.

Sesshoumaru…

The fact that I realized that I was in love with him brought several emotions to my mind. Relief—I _finally_ figured out why I felt all those emotions when I was around him. Happiness—I was in love…Who wouldn't be happy? And, finally, worry…

Why worry?

Well, Sesshoumaru absolutely loathed humans. And what would he think if he were to find out that I, a human (and a priestess at that), was in love with him? That and the fact that he didn't like me (I felt a stab of pain when I thought of that) would probably make him abandon me the moment he caught wind that I was in love with him. Hence, I had to hide my feelings for him and make sure that he never found out about them.

I sighed again.

Hiding your emotions…

It wasn't something that I was good at.

Why, though? Why, of all the people I've met, why did I have to fall for someone like _Sesshoumaru_?

It was as unexpected as falling in love with a dog.

Oh, wait…he is a dog.

Wait, I'm in love with a dog? Now, that is just disturbing…

Still, I can't deny the fact that I mustn't let him know. If he did know, I don't know what he'll do. Would he even kill me for it?

I let out another sigh as I closed my eyes. This was so perplexing! Honestly, I've never been in love before—my mother just wouldn't hear of it then. Hm…I wonder what she'll think if she finds out that I'm in love with a demon.

"Ow!" a hoarse voice cried from inside the hut.

I immediately opened my eyes. It was Shougkyo's voice.

I hurried into the hut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shougkyo-san, are you alright?" I asked as I entered.

Shougkyo was sitting up on her futon, the sheets covering her legs. She looked up at me. "Hm? Oh, priestess, it's you. Still here, hm?" she said.

"Good morning," I said timidly. Well, I had to admit—she was a tad bit…rough. "Did you sleep well? Are you alright? I heard you screaming."

She stretched her arms and yawned. I noticed that the sleeves of her sleeping robe were somewhat yellow from age and worn from use. "How can this morning be good?" she began. "And no, I didn't sleep well, as always, and I was screaming because I thought I saw a mouse."

"But…I heard you scream 'ow'," I corrected.

She seemed flustered. For a moment, she was quiet. "Is there anything to eat?" she suddenly asked just as a low grumble came from her stomach.

I sweat dropped. "Well, yes, I guess."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-Sesshoumaru-

I was bored.

In fact, the monotony was enough to make me watch Clara as she leaned against the doorframe of the old hag's hut. She was staring at her hand that I had bandaged. From my position in the trees, I could make out the expression that played on her face. Ah, the human emotions that appeared on her face were nearly entertaining.

For a moment, her eyes were soft as she stared at her bandaged hand, but then, she looked defeated, then worried and then anxious and, at last, determined. Hn. I nearly wished to hear what thoughts played across her mind to coax such varied emotions across her face.

"Ow!" The sound came from within the hut—the old woman. Again.

I watched as Clara quickly went into the hut.

"Shougkyo-san, are you alright?" I heard Clara say.

"Hm? Oh, priestess, it's you. Still here, hm?" She was not even grateful.

It was going to be another boring exchange, I was certain.

The wind rustled quietly in the tress, and I narrowed my eyes as a familiar scent permeated the air. I glanced over my shoulder, at the trees. There was no one. But I knew better.

The scent was familiar. I followed deeper into the forest. It seemed that the owner of the scent wished me to follow it.

I followed the scent into the same clearing in which I found Clara wounded. There were still fragments of crystal that came from Shinsei's sheath. I glanced at these for a brief moment, then I looked up at the owner of the scent.

"It's you."

The woman in front of me bowed then straightened. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she greeted, her green eyes narrowed slightly at me, as they always were.

Hn. Mother's impatience to see me must have been such that she would send her most trusted and loyal retainer to find me.

"Shizune," I said.

Shizune smiled. She was a redhead and the fiery color of her hair matched her temper. Though she was Mother's most loyal retainer, she came from a prestigious family and she detested being a lady-in-waiting. I knew this, but Mother did not.

"What does my Mother want?" I asked. I had an inkling of what she wanted, but I wished to be sure.

"My lady requests your presence," she said. "She has been awaiting your arrival for many a day, my lord, and she has grown most impatient."

I inwardly sighed. Mother really was never the most patient of women. "She has never been this insistent," I pointed out.

She smiled enigmatically at me. "Oh, my lord," she said, sighing. "She has a surprise for you, it seems." She smiled again. The look in her eyes simply stated that she knew what my mother had in store for me.

"I assume that you are aware of what she has in mind?" I asked.

Shizune tilted her head. "Perhaps," she said, smiling enigmatically. She was a good three hundred years my senior and it was safe to say that she was not being coquettish. "My lord, you must not keep your mother waiting."

"I have business here."

"Business," Shizune said, wrinkling her nose slightly. "My lord, correct me if I am mistaken, but you are babysitting a priestess. That, my lord, should be no business of yours."

She was reprimanding me? She was telling me what to do?

Such outright conceit.

"Oh?" I said softly. "Is any business of yours, Shizune?"

She shook her head reverently. "No, my lord, of course not." She bowed again. "I merely wished to point out that my lady eagerly awaits your return that is all."

I inwardly sighed. To let my mother wait was unheard of, disrespectful, but to leave Clara behind, defenseless, would be dangerous. So, it seems that I must choose.

"Inform my honorable Mother of my apologies," I said, restraining a sigh. "I shall come to her as soon as things are taken care of here." The fact that I would keep my Mother waiting for me would surely suggest arrogance on conceit on my part, but, really, what care have I as to what others thought?

Shizune raised her eyebrows at me. "You wish for your Mother to wait on account of a priestess…Midoriko's reincarnation?" She sounded incredulous.

I didn't answer, instead I gave her a look. "Oh," she said. She bowed again. "I shall inform your Mother of your intentions, my lord."

A gust of wind swirled around her, making the leaves on the ground spiral around her. She vanished amidst a swirl of green and a rush of wind.

So, my mother was impatient to see me, now, was she?

Why?

I pondered on the possibilities as I turned and left.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-o-o-Clara-o-o-

Today, I have just seen how persistently stubborn an old lady could be.

I sighed. "Shougkyo-san, you must let me clean out that shelf," I insisted, pointing to a shelf on the west wall that was cluttered to such a degree, it would make a garbage bin look clean. "See? The boxes on that shelf are all moldy and—"

"I won't hear of it, priestess!" she suddenly half-shouted. I was taken aback. She sounded harsh and her eyes hardened and she also sounded menacing. "I won't have you touch that shelf, you hear? You've already done enough as it is."

Her words were so sharp that they pierced me, I'll admit. I hung my head. Perhaps I really was a little too forward. "I'm sorry," I said, sighing. "I just wanted to help, that's all."

Her tone softened. "Can't blame you," she said, coughing again. "You're a priestess. You're supposed to do what you're supposed to do." She gave another horrible cough, a cough that made me flinch.

"Shougkyo-san," I said hesitantly, reaching for the pot of tea that I had made for her that morning. Of course, she hadn't touched it. "This tea helps relieve your cough. Lady…Kikyou once said so. You should take some. It could ease the coughing."

"What…part…of…I'm not long…for…this world…do you not…understand, girl?" she said in between coughs. "I'll…be…gone…any day now…I think."

I put the pot back over the fire. "So, that's it, then?" I said quietly. "You're willing to give up without a fight?"

To my surprise, her face reddened in anger. "Don't you dare tell me that I've given up without a fight, girl!" she roared. "I've fought longer and harder than all the rest of them put together! You have no right to say that I have not fought to preserve my life! All these of loneliness, I've done nothing but fight to stay alive! And now, you say I haven't fought?"

I was shocked. "I…I didn't mean it that way," I stammered. Something tells me I've gone over the line.

"Well, good!" she said. She was quiet again, and then she sighed, a defeated sigh, it seems. "Now look what you've made me do," she went on. "I lost my temper." She sighed again.

I stood up. "I'll be back, then," I said. I turned to leave.

"Priestess." I stopped and stared back at her.

"Yes?"

"You've never," she said, "told me your name."

Huh? Was she being nice? Mm, that was an improvement. "My name is Clara, Shougkyo-san," I answered as I turned and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat down on a rock that rested beside the tiny stream that wound its way along the trees beside Shougkyo's hut and sighed again as I stared at my bandaged hand. Now was a time to think. I wanted to think…

No, I _needed _to think.

And there were so many things I needed to think about and all of them were centered on a certain demon lord…

My feelings for him were going to be a problem for this journey. I had to make sure that he didn't learn of my feelings—that would be too risky. I sighed as I stared at the bandage around my hand. The cloth was now bloody and I knew that I had to change it otherwise, it would get infected. But the part about infection occupied a tiny portion of my brain—the major part of my brain was too busy thinking about _him_.

When I still lived in America, I had had girl friends who were all giddy about first love and the like. They often got their advice regarding the opposite sex from this or that magazine and, sometimes, the advice worked. However, where was _I _going to find any advice about dating and or loving _demon lords_?

Maybe I wasn't too deeply in yet…Maybe, I could change the way I felt about him…

That would be for the best, I think.

Yes, it would be better if I could try to get rid of my feelings for him…

A shadow suddenly fell over me.

"Eh?" I looked up and blushed. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me, his eyes on my hand.

"How many more days do you intend to waste?" he asked in that impossibly cold voice of his.

Right. I was just a waste of his time, right? A thorn in his side, a bane on his existence…

The thought…hurt.

"Just a few," I said, trying to be sarcastic to hide the hurt.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry," I mumbled looking down at my hand again. I did not want to pick a fight with him, a fight that I would most likely loose.

"Change that dressing." He was looking at the cloth around my hand, his golden eyes impassive. "It will be infected otherwise." Was he…concerned? The thought made me blush again. "And then you would fall ill and I would have to waste more of my time."

Right.

A waste of time.

That was me, right? A complete waste of his time. The fact that I realized I was in love with him only made his insults more unbearable…

He turned to leave. "Sesshoumaru," I said. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me from over his shoulder.

He looked at me for a moment, and then left.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-Sesshoumaru-

There was that look in her eyes again.

She was sitting on a rock near the stream, staring at her wounded hand, that undecipherable look in her eyes.

Returning from my brief encounter with Shizune, I was somewhat surprised to find her there on her own—I thought she would be busy playing the saint, helping the old woman. She seemed absorbed in her thoughts, so absorbed that she didn't notice me at first.

"Eh?" She looked up and blushed. Queer. Why should she blush?

"How many more days do you intend to waste?" I asked, remembering Shizune's message.

The blush vanished and, for a brief moment, there was hurt in her eyes then defiance. "Just a few," she replied, sarcastic. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her hand again. My gaze slid to the bloody piece of cloth around her palm.

"Change that dressing," I said. "It would be infected otherwise." Once again, she blushed. Strange girl. "And then you would fall ill and I would have to waste more of my time."

I turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru," she suddenly called out. I stopped and turned to stare at her from over my shoulder. "I'm…sorry for being such a waste of your time. Really…I am." There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice, which was a change.

I looked at her for a moment. There was that strange look in her eyes again. I didn't know what it was, but I had never seen anyone look at me in that way before.

Hn.

I turned and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What could Mother want?

Sitting underneath a tall spruce, while watching Ah-Un graze, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that my eminent mother wanted. She had never been the most patient of ladies, but she usually left me alone, interfering only when my well-being was at stake.

As of the moment, my well-being was fine.

So, what did she want?

I let my thoughts wander as I thought of possible explanations for Mother's impatience. A problem with one of the borders, perhaps? I don't think so. The last time there had been a problem with one of the borders of the Western Lands had been two hundred years ago, just shortly after Father's death. A rebellion, perhaps? Hn. My subjects knew better than to incite my anger.

So what could she possibly want?

Unless…

No.

Mother wouldn't dare, but her with penchant for persistence and stubbornness, I couldn't be sure…

No matter. What would face whatever was awaiting me at my Mother's palace after Clara was through with the old woman. Hn…Annoying.

Ah-Un suddenly looked up and turned his attention to the trees. I followed his gaze. Amidst the shadows cast by the noon sun, a figure slowly emerged from the trees. I inwardly sighed and stood up. First, Shizune and now, him. What a bother.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi said, emerging from the shadows.

"You again," I said. What a pest. "Tell me, does nothing penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

He tilted his head, his eyes narrowed at me. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, his tone mocking.

I drew my Bakusaiga from its sheath. "Haven't I warned you before that should you ever show your face again, I would kill you?" I pointed my sword at him.

Surprisingly, he held up both his hands. "I have not come here to fight," he said quietly.

"Oh?"

"No," he said. "I have come here to take Midoriko away from you."

Oh? He wanted Clara?

"You do now, don't you?" I asked, my hand tightening on my sword.

"Yes," he said, his eyes hard. "And you will surrender her to me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And if I refuse?"

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Oh, I don't think you'll refuse," he said, sounding amused. "After all, what reason have you to keep her beside you, aside from your word to Lady Kikyou?"

He had a point.

"No," I said softly. "I will fulfill my word, then you may have her."

He frowned. "No," he said, his voice deadly. "I want her. Now."

I smirked at him. "Then I'm afraid that you shall die."

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-Clara-

The small clay jar fell from my hands to the ground and shattered into a million fragments, sending sprays of water onto the walls.

"Be careful, priestess!" Shougkyo barked.

I paid her no heed. Instead, I paid attention to this strange feeling…

It was as though…No…I could feel it…A high rise in demonic aura…

And it was familiar.

"Sesshoumaru!" I gasped as I ran out the hut, leaving Shougkyo behind me.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-Sesshoumaru-

"Die?" Takeshi asked quietly. He pulled out a sword from the sheath at his waist. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you say that I shall die? With all do respect, Lord Sesshoumaru, it is not I who will be dying today." Before I could even blink, the fool was already charging towards me, his sword aimed at my chest.

I easily sidestepped his attack and he rushed past me. Hn. For a human, he was fast. He spun around again and ran towards me, this time, the sword was pointed at my heart.

"Die!" he shouted as I easily sidestepped him again. What a bother. I wasn't even using Bakusaiga…

Fool.

Takeshi sped passed me and he stopped in his tracks then slowly, he turned to face me, triumph written al over his face.

Triumph? 

He started chuckling. "Arrogance will be your weakness, Lord Sesshoumaru." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when I felt a piercing pain grip at me chest, at my heart. The pain was excruciating. It was as though a fire were burning within me, engulfing that one organ Takeshi had aimed for earlier. The pain did not show on my face—I would rather die than show weakness.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fool," I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could easily kill you now," he threatened. "The spell I've placed on you could so easily kill you should I wish to do so now. However, I do not see why I should waste my time killing you. All I want, Lord Sesshoumaru, is the girl."

Given the situation in which I found myself, it would have been wise to surrender Clara to Takeshi, however, Takeshi was annoying me—and so, in response, I wanted arouse his anger.; childish, yes, but satisfying.

"Then you shall have to waste your time," I said. Without saying anything else, I ran towards him, Bakusaiga pointed at him. He jumped into the air and I jumped towards him, sword aimed at his chest. He frowned parried my attack with his sword. There was a clash of steel on steel as our weapons met and then I landed on the ground at the same time that he did. I narrowed my eyes slightly. The pain in my chest only worsened.

"Continue moving, Lord Sesshoumaru, and you shall be consumed by the pain," Takeshi said, turning to me, humor in his eyes. "The spell on you disables opponents while making them suffer slowly—a personal favorite of mine."

"Of course," I said, my voice cold as the pain worsened. "It is natural for you, Takeshi, to favor a technique that weakens an opponent—it is only to be expected from a coward."

"Silence!" He threw his sword at me but I parried it with my Bakusaiga, sending it flying across the ground.

He smirked.

Behind me, I heard the whizzing of a blade as the sword spun in mid-air, turning back towards me. I jumped out of the way and it sped towards its owner's hand. Takeshi caught it easily, a grin on his face and, a moment later, I knew why. The pain in my chest rose to such an excruciating degree, that I literally couldn't move. Or maybe it was because the pain had branched out—no longer was it in my chest, it was everywhere. I came close to letting the pain show on my face, came close to showing weakness.

"I suggest, Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi said quietly, "that you give up."

I glared at him. "Tell me," I said as they pain racked against me. I could see that Bakusaiga was infinitesimally shaking in my grasp. "How is it that a human such as yourself has acquired the skills of a demon?"

"Demon, you say," he said. "I would never acquire the skills of such lowly creatures!"

Oh? Lowly creatures, hn?

My anger had risen and with it, my youki. My vision clouded with red and I bared my fangs at him. The pain in my body protested loudly against my transformation but I did not care about the pain at the moment—I would transform, and then I would kill him.

"Transforming, are you?" Takeshi said. "Yes, transform. Even now, Lord Sesshoumaru, the pain you are feeling is overwhelming. Truth be told, I was quiet surprised you were still able to fight me, but no matter—the pain will kill you soon enough when you—"

"No!" the voice was feminine and high-pitched, a voice that snapped me out of my transformation. The red in my vision receded, to my surprise.

"Midoriko," Takeshi whispered, his gaze fixed on the girl who stood at the edge of clearing.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-Clara-

He looked…frightening, this Sesshoumaru who was half-way through transforming. From where I stood, behind a tree, I got a clear view of his face. The whites of his eyes were a blood red color, something I've never seen before. His lower jaw elongated to form a muzzle and his canines were bared. A frightening growl erupted from his chest as he stowed away his sword. His claws twitched as though he wanted to wrap them around Takeshi's throat. His aura was so strong, it made the hairs at my nape stand on end.

I had seen him transformed into the giant silver dog that he was, but I never saw him actually transforming like this…

He…scared me.

In that instant, I saw that I really had to hide the love I had for him because, at that moment, I realized how different a demon and a priestess could be—they were two opposing forces that couldn't become one.

"Transforming, are you?" Takeshi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes, transform. Even now, Lord Sesshoumaru, the pain you are feeling is overwhelming. Truth be told, I was quiet surprised you were still able to fight me, but no matter—the pain will kill you soon enough when you—"

Kill? The pain that Takeshi inflicted on Sesshoumaru would kill him? At that thought, my blood froze in my veins and fear for him took hold of me. At that moment, he didn't scare _me—_I was scared for _him_.

"No!" I cried out, running from my place behind the trees.

Sesshoumaru automatically stopped growling and, to my surprise, the red in his eyes slowly receded as he looked at me. His face turned back to normal and his demonic aura returned to its original state.

"Midoriko," Takeshi whispered. But I ignored him. I ran to Sesshoumaru, stopping a few meters away from him.

His eyes found mine and I ignored the blush that crept up my cheeks. "Are…are you alright?" I stammered, completely forgetting my earlier fears.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked, his voice cold, but slightly strained…from the pain.

I took that as a no.

"Stop it!" I nearly shouted as I turned to glare at Takeshi. "Stop whatever it is you're doing right now!"

"I don't need your help," Sesshoumaru said, his voice colder than usual.

Takeshi was silent, staring from me to Sesshoumaru, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You see, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he said. He sounded…defeated? "I must take her from you before"—at that moment, I realized that Takeshi _knew_ about my feelings for Sesshoumaru; I don't know how he could have possibly, when even I just learned of them last night—"she falls deeper."

I blushed violently. Oh no. No, no, no, no! Takeshi…I was going to kill him for this! I swear I will!

But Sesshoumaru only raised his eyebrows. "Clara, are you ill?"

I could have laughed from relief. Boy…for a cold-hearted and perceptive demon lord, he sure was dense…which was convenient for me.

I was silent, my eyes fixed on Takeshi. "What do you want?" I finally asked. "Why did you place that spell on Sesshoumaru?"

His eyes were unreadable as I stared at them. "Because he wouldn't give you to me." I blushed at that, but I kept my expression neutral.

"And what do you want with me?" I asked.

"I am your friend, Midoriko," he reminded me. "_I _am supposed to look after you. Not him."

I heard a low chuckle coming from behind me and, to my astonishment, I realized that it was Sesshoumaru. Unbelievable. He didn't even seem to be in pain.

"Friend," Sesshoumaru said, his voice cold, but somewhat mocking. "Or perhaps…she is more to you than that?"

Eh…? I blushed violently and looked at Takeshi, blinking like an idiot. Takeshi sighed. "I am Midoriko's friend," he said again, "rest assured, Lord Sesshoumaru, that I do not see her in that way."

I don't know why, but I felt relieved to hear that. There was just something about Takeshi that seemed…unnerving.

"And that means that I must look after her," he finished.

"I don't need you to look after me," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Now, remove your spell on Sesshoumaru."

"I don't need the help of a human." Before I could even blink, Sesshoumaru darted passed me, stirring up a breeze in his wake. He darted towards Takeshi, his sword drawn.

Takeshi raised his own blade and smirked as their swords clashed together, each trying to push the other back. "Really, Lord Sesshoumaru, you have me utterly astounded," he said frankly. "The fact that you can still move when most demons would be dead by now is quite perplexing."

I looked at Sesshoumaru and, to my horror, his eyebrows were drawn in the center. Though it was hardly noticeable, it was there and I had a feeling that this little action of his indicated immense pain. Takeshi sword slowly pushed back Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at Takeshi then, without warning, he broke the contact of their blades and jumped into the air, his sword still pointed at Takeshi. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" A dark crescent shape appeared where Sesshoumaru's sword cut through the air. My eyes widened. Inside the dark crescent shape, I could see something that looked like…galaxies? I couldn't be sure because, at that moment, I felt a strange pull emanating from the meidou.

I gasped as the pull became even stronger, drawing in the leaves that fell to the ground. I watched as the leaves soared into the meidou, lost in the darkness. Takeshi frowned and then thrust his sword into the ground to keep from being drawn in.

Shoot.

I felt myself being dragged forward by the powerful pull of the meidou. Leaves fell from the trees as they were drawn in, the force of the meidou growing stronger and stronger. The leaves and the dust blocked my vision and darkened the sky, and I could feel myself being lifted off the ground as the meidou drew me in…

Before I could scream, however, I felt an arm go around my waist, drawing me away from the meidou. I looked behind me and immediately felt my heart thudding in my chest.

"Sesshoumaru!" I gasped as he drew me closer. He struck his sword into the ground and held onto it, just as Takeshi was doing. He did not look at me; instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the meidou, which seemed to be growing bigger…

"Bastard," he suddenly hissed, his eyes narrowing. I looked down, feeling—despite the situation—my face growing hot. My eyes fell on his hand which was grasping Bakusaiga and I felt shock course through me. The hand that grasped his sword was shaking and it wasn't from anger.

Was he in that much pain?

I was slightly astounded that the pain didn't show on his face. "You're still in pain?" I asked. Was it my imagination, or did the meidou's pull grow stronger.

He didn't answer my question. Instead, he looked down at me, his golden eyes piercing and I fought down the urge to blush.

"He is turning my meidou against me," he said quietly.

I looked to where Takeshi was. He was no longer holding on to his sword, it was pointed at the meidou and there was a triumphant grin in his eyes as the meidou slowly made its way towards me and Sesshoumaru.

"Release her, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. "I do not wish to kill her as well."

Sesshoumaru only glared at him and, to my surprise, he tightened his grip around my waist. "Then you shall have to kill her as well," he said. "I have no intention of letting her go."

I knew I should be mad but…I could help but blush at his words. Thankfully, he was to absorbed with Takeshi to notice my reaction. "Oh?" Takeshi said incredulously. "You are willing to let her die rather than give me what I want?"

"Yes."

Okay…I was…annoyed now, but I kept quiet.

"I see," Takeshi said. The meidou suddenly stopped in its tracks and, to my astonishment, the sword Takeshi held glowed with a dark light. It slowly twisted and stretched in his hand and became a bow. He held out his other hand and a glowing ball of dark light glowed their. Like the sword earlier, it stretched and twisted until it became an arrow which he notched to the bow and pointed it at Sesshoumaru's head.

"Midoriko, please don't move," he said. "I do not wish to harm you."

"Then put that thing down!" I snapped.

He smiled somewhat sadly and then he released the arrow. It sped towards me and Sesshoumaru, but I knew that it wouldn't hit me, it would hit him. And with his arm around my waist and the other holding onto Bakusaiga, he wouldn't be able to dodge it…that coupled with the excruciating pain he was feeling now…

But before I could even think of what to do, Sesshoumaru pushed me aside. I nearly flew away from him and fell to the ground, grazing my already injured hand which throbbed.

"Sesshoumaru!" I gasped as the arrow sped towards him. He pulled Bakusaiga from the ground and deflected the arrow with it.

"Don't be a fool," Takeshi said. The meidou which was suspended in midair suddenly began moving again towards Sesshoumaru with blinding speed. Sesshoumaru swerved sideways and the meidou streaked passed him, ramming into the trees and sucking them in. It slowly turned and streaked towards Sesshoumaru who dodged it once again.

Takeshi was not going to stop until he had killed Sesshoumaru.

"No!" I shouted as I got off the ground and ran towards Takeshi. "Stop it, Takeshi!"

I latched onto his arm—which was pretty much pointless—and held on to him. "Stop what you're doing!"

He looked down at me, his eyes gentle. "Come with me, Midoriko," he said quietly. His hand found mine and held it tight. He was acting strange…or maybe this was how he truly acted and he had kept it hidden from me all this time…

"I…I don't want to," I said.

"But you must," he murmured.

I shook my head. I did not want to…leave Sesshoumaru. "No."

He frowned then looked back to where Sesshoumaru was dodging the meidou with apparent ease. "Incredible," he muttered, as though to himself. "It seems that my spell has no effect on him. But that can't be, now, can it?" He raised his voice. "I truly must praise you, Lord Sesshoumaru, not many demon lords can withstand my Hell's Flame spell and still continue moving…and fighting." There was grudging admiration in his voice.

"Takeshi!" I shook his arm.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Midoriko, I cannot comply with your wish." I glared at him. Maybe it was because Sesshoumaru was in danger, or maybe it was just because I was so mad at him—him whom I thought I could trust—that I pulled the bow and arrow from his grasp and stepped back. Surprise overtook him and he inadvertently released both the bow and arrow. I took several steps back, notched the arrow to the bow and pointed it at him and as I did so, a sharp pain emanated from my wounded hand which held the bow, but I ignored it.

"Stop what you're doing, now!" I demanded. I felt stupid holding that bow knowing that I was no good shot at it. I would probably just end up missing him as always.

He suddenly closed his eyes. "Just like before," he muttered. He opened them again and looked at me intently. "Forgive me, Midoriko, I truly cannot comply with your wishes."

"Why not?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

He lowered his voice so Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear, but it was pretty much useless seeing as the said demon lord was busy dodging his own meidou.

"You are in love with him," he said simply. I blushed again. Garn…how many times have I blushed in one day?

"So, what if I am?" I challenged.

"I have to take you away from him for your own good," he said, his eyes leaving mine and returning to Sesshoumaru, who was still dodging his rogue meidou, "before you fall even deeper. Midoriko…a priestess and a demon are mortal enemies. Priestesses and demons hunt each other, they betray one another. A very good example would be the priestess Kikyou and the half-demon Inuyasha and then there is Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi…and…" His voice trailed off and a faraway look came into his eyes. "Anyway, Midoriko, priestesses and demons are two forces that cannot become one. Your love for him is utterly impossible."

I gritted my teeth at him. "That's where you're wrong," I snapped. I felt the bow quiver in my grasp. My hand was starting to throb. "Demons and priestesses can get along. Inuyasha and Kagome are living proof of that!" Without saying anything else, I quickly spun around and fired the arrow at Sesshoumaru's rogue meidou.

I watched as my arrow lit up with a pinkish white light and, miraculously, I'll admit, it sped into the heart of the meidou. At first, I thought the meidou had sucked it up, but then, the meidou stopped in its tracks.

Sesshoumaru stopped moving and turned to stare at me, then at the meidou, which slowly started to dissipate…

"Dragon Strike!" Before anyone else could move, before Takeshi could react, Sesshoumaru unleashed his Dragon Strike with such speed that he was a blur. The strike sped towards with Takeshi with deadly speed and Takeshi's eyes widened. Unfortunately, I was between Takeshi and the Dragon Strike…

"Midoriko!" Takeshi shouted. My own eyes widened as I felt the roar of the Dragon Strike as it neared me…

I closed my eyes.

But I didn't feel anything. Instead, I felt two arms go around my shoulders, drawing me closer to their owner. I felt the ground leave my feet and at the same time I felt a flash of heat pass over me as the Dragon Strike streaked passed.

I opened my eyes.

Sesshoumaru landed neatly on the other side of the clearing, his arms tight around my shoulders. I could feel myself blushing, but his eyes weren't fixed on my, instead, they were fixed on Takeshi. I followed his gaze. To my surprise, Takeshi had conjured a green barrier and it kept him safe from the Dragon Strike.

Takeshi slowly raised both his hands and the Dragon Strike swirled around him and, in a moment, the Dragon Strike dissipated. I could almost feel Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Midoriko, remember what I have told you," he said as he and his barrier slowly started to fade.

It was suddenly very silent. The clearing was completely ruined. Trees had been uprooted and thrown about, their branches lying like severed limbs and their leaves scattered on the ground. Chunks of earth had been gouged out of the ground and thrown helter-skelter

I realized that Sesshoumaru's arms were still wrapped around me. But before I could even blush, I felt his arms leave me. He let me go and stood back, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I did not need your help," he said, his tone cold, as always.

I internally groaned. Here he was with his attitude again. "You looked like you did," I pointed out. Speaking of which. "Wait, are you still in pain? Is Takeshi's spell—?"

"Gone." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You will not interfere again, understood?"

I was silent. I helped him and he was being such a jerk about it! Talk about ingratitude!

I could still feel his cold gaze on me…and something else…

A sharp pain throbbed from my hand. I glanced down at the wound, not wanting to bring attention to it by lifting it in front of my face. Blood was oozing from the bandage, dripping to the floor, and I realized that I was still holding tightly on to the bow. Sesshoumaru gazed at my hand.

Miraculously, I heard him sigh. I looked up to find him looking down at me.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

-Sesshoumaru-

She had helped me.

How degrading.

A human priestess aiding a demon lord.

Still, I could not deny that her help—though unwanted—was perfectly timed. Still, I felt insulted. Did she think that she was strong enough to help someone like me? Amusing.

"You will not interfere again, understood?" I said. She was silent, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips set in a hard line. She suddenly glanced at her hand and, at the same time, the scent of blood reached my nose. I followed her gaze and saw, unsurprisingly, that the wound on her hand was bleeding. Idiot. She was still clutching on to the bow. She sighed then dropped it to the ground.

"Clara, give me your hand," I said, sighing inwardly. This girl could be annoying.

"Never mind," she muttered. She was trying to hide the pain with little success. She bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering and I could see her turn slightly pale, a reaction to the pain and to the blood. She was quite squeamish, something a priestess should not be.

"Now."

"I can take care of it myself, thank you very much," she snapped, looking up at me. She was about to say something else, but stopped as soon as her sapphire eyes clashed with mine.

There it was again…that look in her eyes. It was such a strange look…an emotion I wasn't familiar with. Something told me to pull my gaze away, but I did not. That look in her eyes was mesmerizing, puzzling. As elusive as ultimate power, as mysterious as night…

I wanted to know what it was…

But I couldn't decipher it.

**CoCoCoCoCoCo**

**A1969: well, wow, that was pretty long.**

**Kagome: it makes up for the sloppy updates, the length. **

**Inuyasha: right.**

**A1969: anyway, once again, as always, I'm really sorry for being such a sloppy updater. Anyhoo, I hope you all don't forget to review! Oh, and thanks a million to those who've reviewed and read!**


	22. Hostility

**A1969: I have nothing to say except—thanks to those reviews!  
Inuyasha: predictable, as always.**

**A1969: hey! I can be unpredictable too, you know.**

**Kagome: hear, hear!  
Inuyasha: oh yeah? Prove it!**

**A1969: fine, I will! Just you wait, Inuyasha. Oh, and I don't own the series and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter Twenty-two:**

**-Hostility-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:-Clara-:.:.:.**

About three things I was currently worried about:

First, the wound in my hand was throbbing like mad.

Second, it was getting increasingly difficult to hide my emotions around a certain demon lord who was currently off somewhere and who was clearly annoyed at me for wasting his oh so precious time.

And third, Shougkyo-san was getting sicker each passing moment.

I sighed as I stared at Shougkyo. It was night now and she was sleeping—peacefully, I hoped—on her futon. By the low flickering light of the fire, I could make out her worn and haggard features ravaged from her illness—an illness that not even medicinal herbs could cure…or maybe they could, but it was that Shougkyo-san had lost the will to live? Would that be it?

I didn't know.

Hm…Lose the will to live. How could one lose the will to live? I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I leaned my head on my knees and sighed as I watched Shougkyo's strained breathing.

Why I wanted to help her out so badly was a complete mystery, even to me. Maybe it was because she somehow reminded me of my own grandmother who had passed away when I was eight…

Maybe.

I sighed again as I watched her. I knew I should be asleep by now, but I couldn't sleep. I was too absorbed in what happened this morning to get some shut eye…

Takeshi…

What did he want from me? Why was he so determined to take me away? And another thing—how did he know of my feelings for Sesshoumaru? And…speaking of feelings…I wanted…no, I _needed _to change the way I felt about him because Takeshi was right about one thing—demons and priestesses were two opposing forces that couldn't become one. They were mortal enemies through and through…

Still…I knew that it would very difficult to change the way I felt about him because even now, I could feel my feelings for him _growing _and getting _stronger_ with each passing moment_._ I had to think of some way to change the way I felt before my feelings for him became completely irrevocable.

I sighed again and lay down on the floor, hoping both sleep and an answer would come to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cherry blossoms again…_

_I could see cherry blossoms again and they blew around me in a haze. For a moment, my vision was obscured by swirling pink petals and then the wind slowly died down and the petals fell to the ground._

_Looking down at the mass of pink against the green of the grass, I became aware of a pair of black boots standing in front of me. "Eh?" I looked up hesitantly and blushed._

"_Sesshoumaru," I whispered, blushing._

_He was looking at me, his cold golden eyes boring into mine. I blushed again. Why was he looking at me that way…?_

_Before I could even blink, he took a step towards me and drew me into his arms. I blushed as he held me tighter against him, the blood rushing in my veins, my heart thudding against my chest._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

_He didn't answer; instead, he drew me even tighter against him. I blushed and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest._

_A sharp pain suddenly sliced through my right arm. My eyes widened in shock as Sesshoumaru calmly stepped backwards, his clawed hand held in front of his face with blood dripping from those lethal claws…_

My _blood._

_I slowly fell to my knees, a hand on the gash in my arm…_

Midoriko, your love for him is impossible.

_The voice belonged to Takeshi._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

My eyes flew open and I could feel the cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. A dream…it was just a dream…a dream that could easily become reality…

I quietly sat up. The fire had died and all that remained were ashes and glowing pieces of ember. Shougkyo-san was still asleep, thank goodness for that. I glanced out the wooden window of her home to find that the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon. Dawn was just breaking in, then.

I stood up and looked at Shougkyo; she was still sound asleep, thank goodness for that. Kami knows that she needed sleep badly. I stretched and as I did so, my eyes fell on the wooden shelf upon which rested all those dusty boxes that Shougkyo wouldn't have me touch earlier.

What could be in those boxes anyway?

I slowly made my way over to the shelf, careful not to make the slightest noise lest Shougkyo should wake up. I tiptoed so my eyes were level with the shelf. The boxes were all dusty and moldy. They smelled strongly of mildew and a few cobwebs clung to the four boxes on the shelf. I slowly reached for the nearest box, a medium sized one but my hand stopped in midair.

No! It was none of my business—I shouldn't snoop in on other people's affairs.

But…what if there was some sort of clue in those boxes about Shougkyo-san's life? Maybe the answer as to why she wanted to die so badly was in one of those boxes…

My hand reached for it again then stopped.

It's none of your business, Clara!

But what if I found something in those boxes?

You have no right to meddle…

But what if…?

"Miko?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly spun around to see that Shougkyo-san was sitting up in bed, a somewhat amused yet strained expression on her face. It was still somewhat dark and I couldn't make out if whether or not she was angry at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I was relieved to hear the somewhat amused tone in her voice. Huh? Amused? What had happened to her choleric attitude? 

"Sorry, Shougkyo-san," I said, turning to her and bowing. "I nearly let my curiosity get the better of me…" I gave her a sheepish look.

She looked at me for a moment, a thoughtful look on her withered face and then she sighed. "Bring those four boxes over here, won't you?" she requested.

Huh? I blinked at her, somewhat confused by her change of heart. I mean, wasn't it just yesterday that she screamed at me for wanting to clean out those boxes?

"Well, what are you staring at me for, girl?" she snapped. "Bring them here now." I inwardly sighed. So much for being placid.

I stood on tiptoe and carefully removed the boxes from the shelves. They weren't that heavy and their contents rattled slightly as I took them down from the shelf. I attempted to stifle a sneeze brought about by the dust from the box.

"Ah…choo!" I sneezed, nearly dropping the boxes that I piled on top of each other. The stack of boxes in my arms swayed dangerously. "Oh!"

"Careful, miko!" Shougkyo said, worried.

I managed to steady the boxes. I brought them to her and placed them beside her futon. I sat beside her, next to the boxes and waited expectantly. She took her time with them. First, she took the box lying on top, sighing as she looked at it. She turned it silently in her hand, a faraway look in her eyes. Eh? Was it my imagination, or did a look of tenderness spread over her features? It must have been a trick of the sunlight that was slowly creeping in the room, I decided.

She sighed then looked at me. "First, miko, I have to…apologize for the way I've been acting for the past several days…"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Eh? You don't have to apologize for anything," I said, blushing. I hated these kinds of conversations.

She gave me a weak sort of smile. "Oh, I think I must apologize," she said. Er…what happened to the rough old woman I had known? But then, fear crept through me. Maybe she was acting this way because…her time was almost up…

"Besides, I shall be leaving this world very soon." My suspicions were confirmed, then. "Which is why," she went, a little more quietly, "I intend to tell you something about me…About the life I led…the life I lost…you are a priestess, ne? So, I guess telling you my life's story will be like confessing." She was silent for a moment. "In any case, telling you something about me will help lift the weight that's been on my shoulders…"

She slowly opened the box and tilted it at me to show me the contents. My eyes widened. Inside the box was a beautiful white silken kimono. It was folded and sage leaves were tucked in the cloth to preserve it, their scent filling the air. On top of the folded kimono was a beautiful comb in the shape of a half-circle. It was made of a jade and decorated with porcelain lilies. Besides the comb were various hair ornaments of indescribable beauty, all made out of cherry wood and jade. Shougkyo slowly took out the comb and handed it to me. It was heavier than the average comb, having been made out of jade.

"Beautiful," I whispered, fingering it in my fingers. I was careful to hold it with my left hand rather than my right so it wouldn't get dirtied by my bandaged wound. I looked at her and, to my astonishment, she smiled at me. Her whole face seemed transformed when she smiled. Was it me, the slow creeping sunlight or did she just look younger?

"I was born into a very poor family," she began and I listened intently. "We lived near the outskirts of the village. My mother was very beautiful but very sickly and she spent all day in bed. My father was a farmer. As it so happened, I took after my mother. They say that I was very beautiful…in fact, so beautiful, they all began to have misgivings for surely, such beauty cannot be long for this world? When I turned fifteen summers, the mistress of a geisha house espied me and bought me from my father, who agreed to sell me in exchange for money. As you can imagine, I was desolate, thinking that I was betrayed. As it turned out, my father sold me in order to acquire medicine for my mother, but still…

"Well, I was apprenticed to a beautiful geisha named Itsuko and, long story short, miko, I was soon one of the most famous geisha in our town. I was suddenly living a much better life than the one I'd lived before but life wasn't all roses. I had my fair share of problems, you must know, but I shall not tell them to you, miko, for they are far too lingering, if you know what I mean.

"It so happened one day that the lord's young son returned home from a grueling war." Here, the faraway look returned in Shougkyo's eyes and she paused before going on. "His name was Ryou. He was very handsome, even for a human…in fact, your lover reminds me of him a bit, though Ryou has nothing on him."

"What?" I interrupted, feeling the violent blush that rose in my cheeks. "L-lover? You…you mean…Sesshoumaru? He's not my lover!" My face felt hot. Oh…please let Sesshoumaru be somewhere far away!

Shougkyou raised her eyebrows, looking surprised. "No? I thought he would be. I mean, what reason other than love would a demon and a priestess have for traveling together alone?"

I blushed deeper. She chuckled then went on with her narration. "As I was saying, Lord Ryou came to the geisha house. But it must be known that he was only forced to accompany his friend, general Yugiri. I entertained general Yugiri and Lord Ryou and we can say that I caught the latter's eye. After that, I met him. In secret, of course, for, as a geisha, I was not allowed to have a lover. One stormy night—how I remember that night well!—I met him in the abandoned hut on the outskirts of the village…" A faraway look came into her eyes and I didn't need to be told that _something _happened that night.

"Well, after that night, he bought my freedom from the mistress of the geisha house," Shougkyo went on, as though she had snapped out of her trance. "He wanted to marry then. Well, long story short, miko, a lot of people opposed it. His father, for starters, but his mother was on my side, thank heavens for that. Well, after a grueling year of trials, our betrothal was finally announced…" A faraway look came into her eyes again.

"But…" She sighed and I sensed that this part of the story would be difficult for her to tell. "A month before our marriage…"

Uh-oh, here was the glitch to the happy ending I'd been expecting.

Shougkyo sighed and it was several moments before she spoke again. "A month before our marriage," she went on, her voice a faint whisper. "War broke out again…Lord Ryou left in order to defend the borders but…he…never came back." There was a strange catch in her voice, as though she were about to cry. She was silent for a moment, her head bowed over the beautiful white kimono she held in her arms.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I smiled comfortingly at her. At least I now understood a part of why she wanted to die so badly.

She sniffed once, then rubbed her eyes with the corners of her sleeves. She let out a sigh. "These things, this jade comb and this kimono…they were the last things he gave me…" She sighed as she replaced them in the box once again then she took the other box and opened it. To my surprise, they were filled with letters. Shougkyo took one out and sighed. The paper on which the letter was written was yellow and faded with aging. "These were his letters to me," she said, sighing. "He wrote them when he was still wooing me…" She placed the letters back in their boxes and took out the third box.

This box was somewhat different. It was made out of cherry wood and intricate carvings had been engraved over the lid. Aside from that, the box was not only polished to a high shine, but it was knotted tightly with a piece of string. What could be in it?

She slowly untied the strings with shaking hands, I noticed. I also noted that her eyes seemed even more watery. "Shougkyo-san, please, don't," I said, restraining her hand. "If it hurts too much to remember what happened in the past, then don't remember it."

She gave me a wan smile. "Ah, miko," she said, smiling. "How am I to move on peacefully to the next life if I refuse to share my grievances in this life? You yourself should know that a soul must die in peace and not in agony." I nodded and she finally untied the knot on the box. To my surprise, it was filled with small kimono…the kind of kimono an infant might wear…

My eyes widened in realization. "_Oh_," was all I could say.

Shougkyo gave me a small, sad smile. "Yes," she said sadly. So absorbed was she in her grief, she didn't even bother to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "Before Lord Ryou left for war, he left me with an infant…but…" Her eyes hardened. "He was…he was killed or he just died, I'm not sure…"

I placed my hand on her own. "I'm so sorry, Shougkyo-san," I said quietly. I knew perfectly well what loss felt like. "I shouldn't have been pestering you all this time…"

"You were right to pester me, miko," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve again. "Anyway, after that, I decided to leave. I had had enough, you see. I left the village, bringing nothing except these boxes that you see before you. But I did not move to any village. I decided to live apart from the world and so I stayed here in the forest. The day you found me, I was heading towards a nearby village to trade these in." She slowly opened the fourth box, which was just as intricately covered as the first to reveal a menagerie of jewelry within.

She coughed again. I tapped her gently on the back and she quieted down. "Miko…no, Clara," she said as I returned the boxes to their shelf. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me…"

I returned to her side and smiled at her. "Anyone would've done the same thing, Shougkyo-san," I said, smiling. She coughed again. Was it my imagination, or did she look paler than usual in the sunlight?

"Do you want me to make some soup, Shougkyo-san?" I asked. "I'm sure you haven't eaten yet."

She smiled then slowly lay back down on her futon, coughing while she did so. "Yes, miko, please do," she said, closing her eyes.

"I'll be right back."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

I left Shougkyo's hut, bringing the pot with me and made my way towards the stream nearby. I sighed as I knelt in front of the stream. Sunlight glinted and danced on the surface of the mirror, like diamonds twinkling. The soft murmur of the water sounded soothing. I washed the pot first then set it aside to dry.

I sat back on my haunches and sighed as I stared at the stream, my own thoughts flickering like the sunlight on the water…

Shougkyo-san had lived such a sad life, loosing the ones she loved then exiling herself to a place like this. In the beginning, I had this feeling that something must have happened, but I never imagined it to be this…

My thoughts flew from Shougkyo-san, to the dream I had last night. The moment I thought of the dream, I could feel a small red tinge spreading on my cheeks. Of all the things to dream about…

Well, at least Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen…

Speaking of which, where was he? Ah well, maybe it was good that he was away, after all…the last part of that dream…

I shuddered as I thought of it. My blood trickling from his claws…

_Your love for him is impossible._

Takeshi's words reverberated through my mind. I closed my eyes. He had a point, I'll admit…priestesses and demons were just too different, two opposing forces that couldn't become one…

Couldn't they, really? What about Kagome and Inuyasha? They were together and they seemed happy, right?

Still, Sesshoumaru was a full-fledged demon and Inuyasha was a half-demon…

I sighed again. So, if two opposing forces couldn't work out then I had two options…

One, get rid of my feelings for him before they became immutable.

And two…two…I couldn't even think of a number two. Number one already seemed so painful…

Speaking of painful…

The throbbing pain in my hand forced me to take off the bandage that Sesshoumaru had placed there. The wound hadn't completely closed up yet and I could see blood glistening on my palm. I really should change the bandage, but seeing as Shougkyo-san was probably waiting for me, I would do that later. I quickly tied the piece of cloth back around my hand.

I sighed as I took the pot from the ground and left.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Sorry, I'm so late, Shougkyo-san," I apologized as I entered the hut. "But I was—"

I stopped. Shougkyo-san was asleep again but this time, instead of the usual tired look on her face, she looked relaxed and peaceful. Well…breakfast could wait, I guess. I placed the pot on another shelf and glanced back at Shougkyo-san.

Wait a minute…

"Shougkyo-san?" I carefully made my way towards her and knelt down beside her futon. She looked peaceful…too peaceful…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-.-Sesshoumaru-.-.-**

Annoying.

How long was that girl going to make me wait? As of the moment, I was tempted to leave her regardless of what Naraku might do to her if I did leave. Hn, how humorous. That girl was the first to make me wait and live to tell the tale. Hn.

Were all humans this ridiculously annoying? I stared up at the noon sun. From the corner of my eye, Ah-Un basked quietly in the golden sunlight, his tale swishing softly through the air.

I had to leave. Now. Despite what Clara might say.

I glanced at Ah-Un then turned and left.

Clara was going to leave with me whether she wanted to or not.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

I approached that abomination of a dwelling place, the old woman's hut, thinking of what I would say to that burdensome girl when I saw her. She would protest, I was certain. I would talk to her and if she still refused, then I would leave her and if Naraku captured her…well, she would no longer concern me.

As I approached the hut, I could make out Clara squatting on the ground, leaning against the doorframe of the hut, her head bent between her knees so her face was hidden from me. She was motionless and as I came nearer, I became aware of a salty scent in the air. Tears.

Not again.

What now, I wonder? Did the old hag insult her? Hn.

"Clara," I said as I approached. She did not look up and I heard a choked sob escape her. Hm. Was she trying to stop crying? Miraculous.

"Clara," I said, a little more forcefully. "Are you deaf?"

Hesitantly, she looked up at me. Her eyes were red at the corners. "Se…sesshoumaru," she said. Her voice sounded choked.

"We are leaving," I said.

She continued to look up at me, as though she could not understand my words. "L…leaving?" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes," I affirmed. "Despite what happens to the old lady you are caring for."

She lowered her eyes, as though to hide another wave of tears. That must have been the case for the scent of salty tears permeated the air afresh. After a moment, she looked up at me. There was such a haunted look in her dreary blue eyes that, for a second, I was suddenly…concerned. But the feeling vanished as soon as she spoke again.

"Shou…shougkyo-san is…dead."

Who knew?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Clara was shocked, to say the least. After she had informed me of the old lady's demise, she hurried back inside the hut to, in my opinion, prepare the dead for burial. Hn, well trifle human concerns such as this were beneath me and I turned to leave.

At least one good thing would come out of the old woman's death—we can finally leave.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:-Clara-:.:.:.**

How shocking.

I never thought that I'd be confronted with more death after Kikyou's…

But, I asked myself as I entered the hut again, why didn't Shougkyo-san's unexpected death have the same gut wrenching effect on me as Kikyou's had? Was it because Shougkyo-san had died with such a peaceful expression on her face? Was it because I knew all her suffering had ended? Or…was it because this time wasn't the one to blame for her death, like Kikyou's?

As I thought of the last question, the pain in my chest seemed to open anew. I wrapped my arms tight around me. Yes, I had been the one to blame for Kikyou's death, but not Shougkyo's…was that why the latter's death didn't affect me as much? Or, as I said earlier, was it because she had died looking so peaceful and relaxed?

I didn't know. But I did know one thing—death was common in the Feudal Era of Japan.

I pushed the thoughts of death from my mind as I regarded the body lying on the futon. What to do? I placed a hand on her forehead. Normally, I'd be freaked out at the mere sight of a dead person, but…

My eyes strayed to the shelf where the boxes were kept. Inspiration hit. I would dress Shougkyo in her white kimono and adorn her hair with her jade comb. As I stood up to reach for the boxes, I glanced back at Shougkyo's lifeless form and thought—with a start—that her face seemed to smile.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Was Clara done crying yet, I wonder?

Perhaps, perhaps not. In any case, it was time to go. I had given her ample time to be with the dead—it was nearing twilight already—and I expected to be at the palace before nightfall. Hn.

I left Ah-Un and went back to the hut, wondering what I might find there. A part of me said that I should've stayed with the girl, and helped her bury the dead woman. I? Lord of the Western Lands, attend to such a menial and trifling task? Don't attempt to humor me.

When I reached the hut, I found Clara kneeling beside a mound of newly turned earth. Impressive. She had managed to bury the dead woman in the space of several hours. She was kneeling beside the old woman's grave, holding a bunch of white althea flowers and chrysanthemums in her arms. She laid these down over the grave and knelt back, her eyes fixed intently on the crude cross she had erected at the head of the grave.

There was something about that scene—Clara with flowers in her arms, kneeling beside this grave, her blue eyes fixed intently on the cross…I banished the thought from my mind as I made my way towards her.

She looked up at the sound of my approach. "Oh," she said softly, smiling. "Sesshoumaru, it's you."

"Time to go."

She turned her attention back to the grave. "She lived such a lonely life, you know," she said softly, her eyes soft. "This morning…she told me what happened to her. She went through such sadness…which is why she wanted to die so badly, I guess." There was something in her tone that made me stop any insult that I was thinking of. She sighed then turned to me. "But I don't think you'd understand," she went on, her voice low, as though she were speaking to herself.

"Of course I don't," I agreed, for once. "Grieving is a waste of both time and energy."

She shook her head sadly at me. "You wouldn't know…" she said, her voice so low, it was barely a whisper. "You've never lost anyone you loved, haven't you?" She blushed when she asked her question.

I resisted the urge to snort. "Love?" I sneered. "What a useless emotion."

Clara turned her gaze away from me and looked back at the grave. For a moment, a look of sadness and hopelessness crossed her face, but then it vanished.

"Is it really useless, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her eyes still on the grave. "Shougkyo-san died because she lost the ones she loved…but she was happy that she loved…Inuyasha and Kagome love each other and I…" She suddenly stopped, a violent blush blossoming across her cheeks. Was this girl ill?

She was silent again, staring at the grave with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It isn't useless," she suddenly said, to herself.

"That is your opinion," I said. "Come, Clara, time to go."

She nodded, her eyes still on the grave. She stood and looked up at the sky, where the sun was slowly starting to set. She looked at me, a smile on her face.

"Alright then, time to go." To my surprise, she took my hand in hers and started pulling me away from the grave. Her hand was warm and, surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to pull my hand away. I glanced over my shoulder at the grave just as a sparrow alighted on the cross and sang.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Clara looked somewhat apprehensive as though the thought of going to the West somehow unnerved her. It should unnerve her. Not many demons in the castle would give up the chance to avenge themselves on Midoriko…

"Hey, Ah-Un!" Clara greeted as Ah-Un made his way towards her. Clara patted him lightly on the head and he closed his eyes indolently, as though he enjoyed it.

"Enough," I said as I flew off.

"H-ey!" Clara shouted. "Wait for us, won't you?"

Somehow, her annoyance amused me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:-Clara-:.:.:.**

Wow…

Flying through the clouds with Ah-Un, I had the most breathtaking view of the sunset. The sky was pink, gold and orange and the clouds seemed to glow golden orange with the light of the setting sun. For a moment, I thought of Shougkyo and instinctively knew, wherever she was, that she was happy.

I smiled to myself as I turned to look at Sesshoumaru who was flying just beside Ah-Un and me. His gaze was fixed ahead on the horizon. The colors of the sunset glinted off his eyes and his lustrous silver hair. Suddenly, he turned his face towards me, his eyes locking with mine.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I blushed. Before he could think that I was staring at him, I thought of a question. "Um…I wanted to…er…ask you…what…everyone in your castle is like," I stammered as the wind whipped past me.

He didn't answer, instead he turned his attention back to the horizon. "You'll see for yourself," he said, his gaze still fixed ahead. I inwardly gulped. Had he somehow managed to pick a hint of my feelings for him? Please, no.

I sighed as I turned my attention to the horizon. I could feel my thoughts drifting towards one direction—his mother. What was his mother like, I wonder? Would she be just as cold-hearted as him or was she somehow different? Wait a moment…why was I even concerned about his mother? Get a grip, Clara; after all, how was I going to get rid of my feelings for him if I cared about what his mother might think of me?

Still, I couldn't help but wonder…

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

It was nearly dark by the time Ah-Un started fidgeting. "What's wrong?" I asked as I gently tugged his reins. He only snorted and with one of his heads, he seemed to point at something up ahead. I squinted ahead at the darkness that slowly descended. Amidst the thick veil of clouds that hung overhead, there suddenly appeared the faint outline of a mountain.

"A…mountain?" I asked. It was tall enough to reach to the clouds. Wow. Halfway up the mountain was—I felt my nerves act up—a palace. It was nestled into the mountain. Even from this distance, one could tell that it was more magnificent than any other palace in Feudal Japan. It reminded me of a fortress—an elegant fortress. It seemed to stretch across the whole side of the mountain, making it one of the biggest palaces I'd ever seen. Buckingham palace seemed to pale beside it.

As we neared the palace, my nerves went into overdrive mode. What was I going to expect at such a place, I wonder?

I glanced at Sesshoumaru. His attention was fixed on the palace.

We finally approached and I felt dread rise within me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Clara looked ill.

Whether it was from riding Ah-Un or from something else, I couldn't tell, nor did I care. As I alighted at the courtyard of my mother's palace, the guards who were patrolling all looked up and, as soon as they realized that it was I, they automatically fell into formation, bowing down to the ground as they did so. Hn.

As soon as I touched the ground, Ah-Un landed next to me. I glanced around the demons that were prostrating themselves before me and narrowed my eyes, more out of habit than anything else. I turned my gaze to Clara who was dismounting Ah-Un. Something in the way she alighted told me that she would rather stay on the dragon than on the ground.

There was apprehension in her eyes as her gaze slowly met mine. Her eyes flickered around the demons that sensed her spiritual energy, demons that slowly lifted their heads from the ground, their eyes narrowed in suspicion at the newcomer. Once they realized what she was, their lips pulled back from their teeth to expose feral fangs that glimmered softly in the moonlight.

"Clara," I said.

She automatically hurried to my side, probably sensing the hostility that rolled off the demons. "Wh…why're…why are they looking at me like that?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

Before I could even answer, one of the demons suddenly lunged from the ground and towards Clara. I quickly stood in front of her and drew out my Bakusaiga, slashing the demon in half before he could lay a single finger on the girl, whose late reaction was to utter a small scream and hide behind me.

By now, the other demons stood from their prostrating positions and stood before me, their eyes narrowed at the young woman behind me. "Anyone who touches her shall die," I said softly, my eyes warning them.

"But…milord," one of them said, his head bowed. "A priestess…no…Midoriko's reincarnation…"

"And how sure are you that this girl is Midoriko's reincarnation?"

"Milord…I have once encountered Midoriko…and this girl has the same aura." He glared at Clara.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you wish to die as well?" I asked, raising my sword.

"N…no, milord!" he stuttered, automatically prostrating himself on the ground again. "Please, milord, forgive me my insolence!"

I looked at him then turned to the other demons that were all looking at Clara with hate filled eyes. "Who else wishes to die?" I asked. The demon soldiers all looked at me warily then one by one they stepped back then bowed to the ground again. Satisfied that they would try nothing, I sheathed Bakusaiga and turned to the girl hiding behind me.

Clara was looking hesitantly up at me, a faint red tinge on her cheeks. Hn…was this girl ill?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A voice suddenly said. I turned my gaze to the steps that led to the palace where a woman was standing at the veranda.

"Mother."

She stood there on the veranda, her eyebrows raised at me. "My son," she said as she eminently descended the steps and made her way towards me. I quietly shifted so I stood in front of Clara. Mother was capable of anything. "So, you have finally decided to honor me with your presence," she went on as she continued walking towards me, her head held high. The soldiers automatically cleared a path for her as she approached me.

I was silent as she stopped in front of me. The moonlight glinted softly off her hair and shimmered on her kimono. She eyed me in a critical manner, as though trying to see if there was something about me that had changed in the days that I had last seen her.

Her gaze suddenly slid to Clara whom I could feel tensing behind me. Mother raised her eyebrows and the look in her eyes was indiscernible.

"_Ah_," she said. "So, this is Midoriko's reincarnation, I take it?" Her gaze suddenly became sharp as she peered over my shoulder at Clara. "Step aside, Sesshoumaru, I wish to see her."

Strangely, I felt the need to protect her from my mother's harsh gaze; however, I did as I was told and stepped aside.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:-Clara-:.:.:.**

I could feel the dread slowly building within me as Sesshoumaru stepped aside so I met his mother's somewhat harsh gaze. Was it harsh? Her eyes were somewhat cold, like her son's, but with a little more emotion in them.

"Hm," she said. "You are Midoriko's reincarnation?"

I bit my lower lip. Boy…this woman was very, very, very intimidating. It was easy to see where Sesshoumaru got that from. It took me a moment to gather my guts and answer her, a moment that seemed too long for her.

"Miko, are you deaf?" his mother asked. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes," I stuttered, not even daring to glance at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes you are deaf, or yes that you are Midoriko's reincarnation?" Her tone was both amused and sharp.

I blushed. "I…am Midoriko's reincarnation," I said.

She raised her eyebrows again, a habit that Sesshoumaru had obviously picked up. "I see," she said, looking me up and down. "You don't even resemble Midoriko…"

Of course I didn't. Midoriko was very beautiful and very graceful, and I…well, let's just say that I was the anti-Midoriko in looks. I decided that the best thing to do was to keep silent and stare at my feet, as though they were enthralling.

"Hn," she said. "I don't see much of Midoriko in you. Are you sure you are her reincarnation?" I couldn't make out her tone. Was it interrogative or was it taunting?

I hesitantly looked up to meet her golden gaze. "They say that I am Midoriko's reincarnation, Lady…"

"Hayomi." Surprisingly, it was Sesshoumaru who answered. I glanced at him for a second—he was staring at the palace, eyes narrowed slightly, as though he sensed something that he didn't like—then turned my gaze back to his mother.

Lady Hayomi ignored her son, her eyes still fixed on me. "And who says that you are Midoriko's reincarnation?" she asked.

"A very powerful priestess, Lady Hayomi," I answered, my eyes on my feet. Darn, what was wrong with me? Normally, I could look anyone I talked to in the eye. So, why was I having such a hard time with this lady? Did it have something to do with the fact that she was _Sesshoumaru's_ mother?

She was silent and I could still feel her penetrating gaze on me. "Hm…it is because of you that Sesshoumaru took such a long time to get here," she pointed out. "Am I correct?" She sounded accusatory. I felt as though an ice cube dropped to my stomach.

What do I say, what do I say, what do I say?

"Nonsense." Lady Hayomi and I turned our surprised gazes to Sesshoumaru whose cold eyes were locked on his mother.

"So, she isn't the reason why you took so long in getting here?" Lady Hayomi asked. "Shizune said she was."

"What a fool," Sesshoumaru said. "I, Sesshoumaru, would never wait for a human." Huh? He was…lying?

Lady Hayomi looked at him for a moment, their eyes meeting. "I suppose that is true," she said. "If that is so, then tell me my son, what kept you?"

"Naraku, as always." For a moment, I was in awe with the way he lied to her—the lie sounded like the truth.

"Naraku," Lady Hayomi said, smiling softly at him. Uh-oh…that smile couldn't be good now, could it? "I see." She was silent for a moment, her eyes still locked with her son's as though she was determined to ferret out a lie from him.

She shrugged. "Ah well," she went on, "it hardly matters what kept you. You are here now, that is what's important—"

"Finally, you have arrived." The three of us turned our heads to the owner of the voice who stood at the veranda. The owner turned out to be a beautiful young demoness, who stood at the top of the steps of the veranda. She was beautiful. Unlike Sesshoumaru or his mother, she had lustrous golden hair that fell in a ruler-straight cascade past her waist. Her eyes were ice blue and her pale skin seemed flushed with a faint pink iridescence. She had bangs that parted neatly in the center of her forehead to reveal a star shaped marking. The kimono she wore was a silky ivory color with a splash of flowers that decorated the hemline all the way up to her waist. She also wore a silver obi.

She smiled as she gracefully descended the steps towards us. The soldiers immediately stepped aside so as to clear a path for her. Bathed in the moonlight, the unknown woman looked more like a goddess than a demoness.

She stopped in front of the three of us and turned her lovely ice-blue eyes on Sesshoumaru. She bowed to him from the waist, straightened up, then looked him in the eyes. "I have been waiting many a day for you, my lord," she said, smiling. I have never seen anyone look so beautiful in my life.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her, somewhat contemptuously. "And who are you?" His voice was colder than usual.

"Sesshoumaru," his mother said, smiling as she turned her attention from me to the newcomer, a smile replacing the frown she wore earlier. "This is Lady Momitsumi, daughter of the Northern Lord Hoshimaru…and you're soon-to-be wife."

_Wife?!_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: sorry for the late update, I've been very busy, etcetera, etcetera…**

**Inuyasha: we get it, you were busy. Period.**

**Kagome: oh, don't be harsh, Inuyasha. After all, graduation practice isn't exactly breezy.**

**A1969: so true. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. And please, don't hesitate to review this one!**


	23. Failed Attempt

**A1969: updating!  
Inuyasha: still pretty sloppy, if you ask me.**

**A1969: well, no one asked you.**

**Inuyasha: keh!**

**A19696: anyway, thanks to all those who bothered to read and those who bothered to review and those who did both! Sorry if I took a while in updating—I was kinda busy writing the first page to my 'Last Moon Demon' sequel.**

**Kagome: aw, it's okay!**

**A1969: anyway, before I start babbling, enjoy!**

**Inuyasha: still predictable, if you ask me.**

**A1969: -glare-  
**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Twenty-three-**

**Failed Attempt**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Astonishing.

I have not yet even set foot into the castle, and already I wish to leave.

Wife…

Hn.

This was Mother's…hundredth attempt? Perhaps, perhaps not. I lost count.

I stared at Momitsumi, and she stared confidently back at me, smiling. As I looked into her icy blue eyes, I couldn't help but think what drove Mother to find me a mate. Clearly, she yearned for a grandchild.

How vexing.

"Well, Sesshoumaru?" Mother asked, her eyebrows raised expectantly. "You are pleased, I am sure?" Was she taking my silence as some form of awe-induced gratitude and speechlessness?

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Of course," she said. "Come, Momitsumi, Sesshoumaru, we shall discuss this within the palace and, perhaps—"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" two voices shouted in unison, interrupting Mother's sentence.

I turned to the direction of the two voices. Rin and Jaken were running towards me, with the former in the lead. Rin was still awake at this late hour?

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said excitedly, as she and Jaken stopped in front of me, both out of breath.

"Milord!" Jaken screeched, bowing to the ground then straightening up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we waited for _days_!" Rin reported, flashing that toothy grin of hers at me. She suddenly glanced behind me and her eyes widened in delight. "Clara-san!"

Clara…

I had nearly forgotten about her.

I glanced at her from over my shoulder. She looked up from the ground she had been apparently staring at and met my gaze. Hn…Her eyes were a dreary blue color, and holding—I couldn't help but notice—an excruciating degree of sorrow in them…as well as pain. She suddenly pulled her gaze away from me and turned to Rin, a smile suddenly spreading across her face.

"Hey, Rin!" Even though she tried to sound cheerful, I could hear the melancholy in her voice. What had gotten into this girl? Not that I cared, of course.

Rin dashed towards Clara and threw herself at the priestess. "Have you gained any weight?" Clara asked her playfully as Rin buried her face in Clara's hakama. "Because I think you're heavier than the last time I saw you."

Rin looked up at Clara and flashed her that toothy grin of hers. "I've been eating a lot," she admitted, somewhat sheepishly. She was about to say more, when someone beat her to it.

"And who is this?" Momitsumi asked Mother, her gaze locked on Clara.

Clara blushed and pulled herself away from Rin. To my surprise, she bowed to Momitsumi, and straightened up, her eyes fixed on those of Momitsumi's. The contrast between Clara's dreary blue eyes and Momitsumi's piercing icy eyes was pronounced. Though, of course, Clara's sapphire eyes…

"This is apparently Midoriko's reincarnation," Mother answered her, a slight smile on her lips.

"Midoriko's reincarnation?" Momitsumi did not sneer, neither did she look contemptuous. Instead, she seemed intrigued. She turned to me. "My lord, why is she with you?"

"Is it any business of yours, Lady Momitsumi?" I asked softly. Admittedly, I had grown tired of being bombarded with these questions.

"Of course not, my lord," she said apologetically, bowing again. She straightened up and smiled. "I was merely curious."

"I must apologize for my son's rudeness," Mother said. "He is rather choleric in nature."

Momitusmi smiled a hesitant smile at me. "I am sure he is nothing of the sort, Lady Hayomi."

Mother smiled at her, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. It was obvious that she thought Momistumi would easily win my affections. But then again, when it came to arranged marriages, affections hardly counted, though they helped.

"Then let us come inside," Mother said, as she swept imperiously passed me and made her way to the wide stairs that led to the veranda of the palace. "We have much to discuss."

Momitsumi looked at me, smiled and followed after Mother, without the imperiousness that most demonesses usually possessed. Hn…

I began to follow after them, but stopped. I turned to Jaken. "So, Jaken," I began, looking down at the imp. "You knew about this, huh?" My tone was cold.

Jaken gulped. "Y-yes, Milord," he admitted. I was about to say more, when I noticed Clara looking down at the ground again, her eyes downcast. Right.

I glanced around me, at the demon soldiers that, until now, were still bowing prostrate on the ground. They wouldn't harm Clara, I was certain. However, I did not trust them, as I trusted no one.

"Jaken," I said as I turned to follow after Mother and Momitsumi. "Take Clara to Rin's chambers. Do not allow her to leave, understood?"

"Yes, milord!"

"Good." Without so much as a backward glance, I left and went into the palace, ready for any assault Mother and Momitsumi would throw at me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Clara-**

Wife…

This gorgeous demoness was going to be Sesshoumaru's wife, huh…

I suddenly felt as though someone had their hand on my heart and was twisting it slowly. I tried to cover up the pain as I looked down at Rin and she looked up at me. I couldn't…no, I shouldn't show that I was…affected by this little turn of events. After all, in the first place, I had to hide the fact that I was in love with Sesshoumaru; second, I didn't want to make any trouble between him and his future br…bride…

"And who is this?" It was the first time that Lady Momitsumi took any notice of me, so absorbed was she in her future…mate…

I blushed and gently pulled away from Rin to face her. Our eyes locked and I saw no trace of the antagonism that most demons held for humans, particularly priestesses. I could see, instead, a curious look in her beautiful icy eyes. I bowed to her then straightened just as Lady Hayomi spoke up.

"This is apparently Midoriko's reincarnation," she said. I looked down at the ground again. More than anything, I wanted to vanish on the spot.

"Midoriko's reincarnation?" Momitsumi did not sound contemptuous—she sounded intrigued. Huh? Maybe she didn't despise priestesses like me? "My lord, why is she with you?" The question was obviously meant for Sesshoumaru.

"Is it any business of yours, Lady Momitsumi?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone soft. I didn't...no, I couldn't look at him.

"Of course not, my lord," Momitsumi apologized. "I was merely curious."

I couldn't...bear to hear them talking to each other. I tried to ignore their conversation, thinking, instead, about trigonometry, a good form of distraction, in my opinion...

"Then let us come inside," Lady Hayomi was saying as she swept past Sesshomaru and headed towards the palace. "We have much to discuss." I felt...distraught at that. They were going to discuss their betrothal and the wedding that would surely follow...

Lady Hayomi and Lady Momitsumi both made swept past us and towards the palace. It was silent for a few moments and I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to ignore the desire to look at Sesshoumaru.

"So, Jaken," Sesshoumaru began. I glanced quickly up at him from lowered eyes and back at the ground again. "You knew about this, huh?" His tone was cold.

"Y-yes, Milord," Jaken stuttered.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. "Jaken," he said. From the peripheral of my vision, I could see him turning towards the castle. "Take Clara to Rin's chambers. Do not allow her to leave, understood?" I wanted to ask him why he didn't want me to leave Rin's room, but thought better of it. It was best not to ask.

"Yes, milord!"

"Good." I looked up just as Sesshoumaru made his way towards the castle.

It was silent for a few moments. The demon soldiers that had been bowing prostrate on the ground suddenly stood up, their eyes fixed on me. If I wasn't feeling something else entirely, I would have been scared to death. Their eyes were filled with nothing but hostility. What'd I do to them?

"Come on, Clara." Jaken was suddenly standing in front of me. He glanced sideways at the demon soldiers. "What're you still standing there for?" he snapped to the soldiers. The fact that someone so small could act so magisterially was surprising. "Get back to your posts!"

One by one, the soldiers all turned to leave. I felt relieved when their hostile glares were no longer fixed on me.

"Well?" Jaken snapped, looking up at me. "What are you still standing there for, you silly girl? Follow me!"

I looked at him, annoyed. I was about to make a retort, when Rin spoke up, clinging to my sleeve as she did so. "Clara-san, you're going to stay with me!" she said cheerfully as Jaken turned and began walking away, towards the castle entrance. Rin began pulling me along with her as she followed Jaken.

I sighed, thinking of Sesshoumaru, and wished that I could be just as happy as Rin was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is my room, Clara-san!" Rin said cheerfully as she, Jaken and I stopped in front of a door in a deserted hallway. Good thing it was deserted—the servants we'd passed by earlier either avoided us, or glared at me.

Rin slid the door open and pulled me into her room, with Jaken following right behind us, muttering something about babysitting. The room wasn't really that large, probably around five or six tatami mats in area. The futon had been neatly rolled and tucked away into a corner with other unused mattresses. Two sliding doors on the wall opposite from where we stood opened out onto the veranda which, in turn, led out to the garden which, according to Jaken, was famous throughout the entire country.

Rin looked up at me expectantly. "You have a nice room, Rin," I commented, thinking of my own room back in the Modern Era with a pang of homesickness.

"Thanks, Clara-san!" She grinned toothily up at me.

I smiled when I saw that grin. It was slowly starting to dispel all my anxieties from earlier. "You know, Rin—" I didn't get to finish my sentence because, at that moment, my stomach let out a low growling noise.

I blushed as Rin let out a giggle. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Just great," Jaken muttered. "You haven't eaten anything yet? Humans and their frailties..." He let out a long sigh and I resisted the urge to hit him on the head. "Ah, well," he went on as Rin and I continued staring at him. "Wait here, you two, and do not, I repeat, _do not leave this room!_" Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed out the door, sliding it closed behind as he left.

"Where do you think he went off to?" I asked Rin.

"Probably off to get you something to eat, Clara-san," Rin answered. Riiight...

Rin gave me a little tour of her room, which made me smile. There was just something about Rin that suggested she was about to devour life and all it had to offer; there was just something about her that could make anyone smile.

"I want to show you something, Clara-san!" Rin said, after her little tour was over.

"What?" I asked. She beamed at me then led me to a wall.

Rin placed a finger to her lips. "Not a word to anyone, okay?" she asked.

I raised my right hand at her and pretended to sound very formal. "I swear allegiance to Rin-chan and promise not to divulge whatever it is that she wants to show me." We giggled. I must have seemed silly, trying to act serious.

Rin knelt down beside the wall and felt it with her palm. She carefully ran her hand over the wall. "Aha!" she said triumphantly as her hand stopped a little above her. She pressed against the wall and a tiny panel slid neatly aside to reveal a hidden space behind. Whoa...maybe this was where people got the idea for concealing safes behind paintings?

Rin reached into the tiny alcove and pulled out...flowers? They were pink azaleas, white camellias, and white magnolias. Rin had bunched them together to form a crude bouquet, but, considering that a seven year old had made it, it was very nicely done.

"They're lovely, Rin," I said as she held them out to me. I picked them up and felt their fragrance envelop me. "What're they for?"

Her smile widened. "They're for Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said excitedly.

I felt myself go numb at the mention of Sesshoumaru. I didn't bother to ask what they were for as I handed the bunch of flowers back to her. Rin immediately replaced them back in the tiny alcove, sliding the tiny section of the wall back in place as she did so. She then turned her attention to me, smiling toothily.

"What?" I asked.

She continued to smile. "Lord Sesshoumaru is going to get married," she announced, obviously happy for her guardian. I tried to suppress a certain pang her words induced. Hearing Rin say it...

"Lucky him," I said, sighing.

Rin nodded. "Lady Momitsumi is very pretty, isn't she?" she asked innocently. "And she's very nice."

I tried to smile at that. Well, the fact that Rin approved wholeheartedly of Momitsumi only made me...bleak.

"Yeah," I muttered, thinking of Momitsumi's lack of contempt for me earlier, "she appears to be." I sighed as I let my thoughts wander. Why did I even care so much about it? I mean...wasn't I supposed to be trying to get rid of these feelings for him? I knew, without a doubt, that I had to do it and do it fast...before they became...irrevocable. Besides, Momitsumi was—and there was no denying it—more than pretty—she was gorgeous. And graceful. And seemingly nice. And perfect...How could I even think about competing with so incomparable a creature such as her?

"Is anything wrong, Clara-san?" Rin asked, after a few moments of silence. "You seem sad."

"Do I?" Was I so obvious that a little girl could see right through me?

Rin nodded gravely. "I noticed it earlier," she said. "When you were around Lady Momitsumi and Lord Sesshoumaru." For a seven year old, she could be quite precocious. But darn, was I really _that_ obvious?

"I was just...er...hungry," I lied. "I can be very sad when I'm hungry."

Rin nodded, but something told me she didn't quite believe me. Note to self: be very, very, _very_ careful with Rin around.

"Are you sure, Clara-san?" she asked, really concerned for my lack of smiles. "You didn't get into a fight with Lord Sesshoumaru, did you?"

I blushed. "N-nothing of the sort," I stuttered.

She eyed me again. Okay...she was both precocious _and_ perceptive...maybe even empathic. She was about to say more, when the door to the room slid open to reveal Jaken, holding a polished wooden tray in his hands, his staff tucked into the nook of his elbow.

"Here," Jaken said, somewhat irritably, as he thrust the tray at me.

I took the tray in my hands. On it was a porcelain bowl of noodles and a dish of some roasted...chicken or pheasant? I couldn't tell. Beside that was a flask of water.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at the imp and feeling grateful.

"Hmph," he said, irked by my gratitude. "I was only doing what I was expected to do—babysitting you!"

I set the tray down and raised an eyebrow at him. "Babysitting?" I asked, surprised. "You could go if you want, Jaken, really. I've got Rin here, I'm sure she won't object to showing me the ropes around here."

Rin flashed me another toothy smile to show that she didn't object.

Jaken scoffed. "What?" he sneered. "Leave you here and risk you getting out of this room? Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head!"

I stared curiously at him. "So am I a prisoner here, then?" I felt panicked, but enough to send me into a full blown shout-till-my-lungs-burst panic attack.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "Really, you ignorant girl," he said as he sat down in front of me, keeping the tray of food between us. "Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't waste his time imprisoning someone like you"—ow—"when he has much more important things on his mind."

"Then why won't he let me leave this room?" I asked, thinking of his words in the courtyard earlier.

Jaken rolled his eyes again to show how asinine my question was. "You're such an ignoramus, aren't you?"

I glared at him. "I can hold my own in Trig, Algebra and Geometry if I have to," I muttered darkly.

He ignored my words, maybe because he couldn't understand them. "Anyway," he went on. "Lord Sesshoumaru forbade you to leave this room because most demons in this castle would just love to get their claws on you."

I shuddered. "But I haven't done anything to them," I protested.

"Not now," he said, sighing. "But you did before."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just because I'm Midoriko's reincarnation?" I was incredulous. It was just so unfair.

"Though most demons in this castle might not have confronted her directly, they still despise Midoriko," Jaken said. "Which is why Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want you to leave this room—for your own good."

I could feel myself blushing again. Did he...care?

"After all, if you die, then he'll fail to pay his debt to Kikyou," Jaken said, automatically bursting my bubble. "And milord does not take failure lightly!"

I was silent for a moment, fixing my gaze on the noodles. "Jaken, do you have any idea how long we'll be here?" I asked. It was funny—first I make Sesshoumaru wait for several days to tend to Shougkyo, and now he makes me wait...to tend to his bride.

Jaken shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe after the Binding ceremony..."

"Binding ceremony?" I asked. I did not like the sound of that.

"It's a demon's ceremony," Jaken said, clearly not wanting to give me the details. "It binds a demon to his betrothed, not exactly marriage, but it's close. And not many demons like it, in case they get cold feet, but not milord! After all, Lady Momitsumi is perfection incarnate. Lady Hayomi couldn't have found a better choice."

I inwardly sighed, feeling like a complete doofus. "So...Sesshoumaru's going to be bound to her until they're married?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

Jaken suddenly looked doubtful. "Perhaps, perhaps not," he muttered, more to himself than to me and Rin. "After all, Lady Momitsumi is the...hundredth candidate."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "_Hundredth_?" I was more than surprised—I was staggered. Sesshoumaru had had _hundreds_ of gorgeous demonesses dangled in front of him?!

"Milord is very picky," Jaken continued. "Because he'd only want the best. Hence, Lady Momitsumi. Aside from being the very essence of perfection, she's also the daughter of the Northern Lord. So, if they were to marry—and I'm sure they will—Lord Sesshoumaru will gain possession of the Northern lands, thus extending his empire."

I felt hopeless. Not only was she beautiful, but Momitsumi had wealth and status to recommend her. Surely, no man in their right minds would refuse...?

"Clara-san," Rin suddenly spoke up. "I think you need to eat now because you look very, very sad."

I sighed, pushed aside all my thoughts of Sesshoumaru and picked up the bowl of noodles.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Binding ceremony, huh? Typical...

Mother wanted to make sure that I ended up wed, didn't she?

I looked at her, sitting from across me. She was smiling that devious smile of hers. Beside me was Momitsumi who, in turn, was smiling at Mother, as though they both had a secret between them.

"Do you agree, Sesshoumaru?" Mother asked, her eyebrows raised. "A binding ceremony to seal your betrothal, which will be held tomorrow, at my prompting, in Lord Hoshimaru's palace in the North. And then, after you defeat Naraku, you can wed Momitsumi."

I could feel Momitsumi fidget beside me. I inwardly sighed. I had no desire to wed, whatsoever, much less to be bound to the demoness beside me no matter how perfect she was. Matters of the heart were beneath me.

"Well, Sesshoumaru?" Mother prompted again. I stared at her. I was sorely tempted to bolt for it, making Momitsumi Mother's hundredth failed attempt at finding me a wife. But, unlike before, Mother's attempt may just succeed. For, among the other demonesses dangled in front of me, Momitsumi was the only one who was the daughter of the lord of the North...

If I accepted her, if I were to wed her, I would gain control over her father's domain. I inwardly frowned at that. I'd rather conquer the North through my own power rather than by marriage...

"My lord?" It was Momitsumi. Both she and Mother were waiting for a response.

"Very well."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-,-Kagome-,-**

"For the last time, Inuyasha, it doesn't suck out your soul!" I exclaimed, aggravated as Inuyasha dangled my digital camera in front of his face, sniffing it.

"Then what's this for?" he asked, tilting it this way and that so it gleamed in the moonlight.

"You use it to take pictures, not souls," I said, sighing as I snatched the camera from his grasp. We had camped underneath a pine tree for the night, the cool night air comforting after a gruelling day's search for Naraku whose lack of activity made all of us rather edgy.

"What'd you want pictures for?" Inuyasha asked, as he folded his arms across his chest.

I shrugged. "Well," I said slowly. "I wanted to take a picture of everyone so I could frame it."

"Frame?" Sango asked, looking up from her bowl of Ramen.

"You know, putting a picture in a sort of holder so it doesn't get damaged," I explained. "I was hoping to get everyone's picture, then a group picture. How's that?"

"How can that little box paint a picture?" Miroku asked, curious.

"It doesn't _paint _a picture, it _takes_ a picture," I corrected. Miroku gave me a puzzled look. I inwardly sighed, turned on the camera, pointed it at Inuyasha just as he was looking up at the stars and snapped a picture.

"Hey!" he roared, standing up as the light flashed.

I giggled and ignored him. I turned to Miroku and showed him the picture of Inuyasha.

Huh? Inuyasha looked...pensive in this picture. It was a sideways shot of him as he looked up at the stars and his eyes had a faraway look in them...

Could he have been thinking of Kikyou again? I pushed the thought aside.

"My," Miroku said, amazed. "This is really is a useful contraption, Kagome."

"Could you take my picture, Kagome?" Shippou, with whom colored pictures were more interesting than Jewel shards, asked.

"I will, of everyone actually," I said. "That'll have to wait for tomorrow, though, 'cause there's not enough light."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sleep eluded me.

I sighed as I sat up in my sleeping bag, yawning. I was sleepy, but I couldn't sleep. Well, gee that was pretty annoying. I glanced around the silent camp. Miroku was leaning against the pine tree, his face covered by the leaves' shadow. Sango and Kirara shared an extra sleeping bag I brought back for them, and Shippou was huddled close beside me.

My eyes roved to where my Inuyasha was resting. He was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed, his breathing even. I smiled to myself, glad that he was asleep, but I knew that—at the tiniest noise—he could wake up, just like that.

He suddenly twitched.

I froze, not moving a hair's breadth.

"Unh..." Inuyasha groaned, his eyebrows meeting together in the center. "N...no..."

Was he having a nightmare?

"N...no...don't...go..."

I gently shoved Shippou aside and silently crept towards Inuyasha. I knelt beside him. I had never seen him like this before, never heard him talking in his sleep until now. What was he dreaming about? No...From the look on his face, I'd say he was having a nightmare. About what?

"K...k...d...don't...go..." His voice was low and I had to lean in to hear him. Go? Why would I go somewhere? I promised I'd be by your side always, Inuyasha...I would never leave you.

I held up a hand, ready to shake him awake, when I stopped, my hand frozen in midair, as Inuyasha spoke.

"Don't go...don't leave me...Kikyou..."

The blood froze in my veins.

I slowly lowered my hand. There was a painful sensation in my chest, as though someone was slowly twisting my heart...

"Please...Kikyou...stay with me...don't leave me..."

I couldn't even describe what I felt anymore. Words weren't enough to describe the painful feeling in my chest.

Inuyasha...you're not over Kikyou yet, are you?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Clara-**

I couldn't sleep.

Usually, I was a heavy sleeper, and I instantly fell asleep whenever I hit a pillow. But I just couldn't sleep tonight. Was it me, or was it just a little too hot in here? I sighed. The wound in my hand was still throbbing, and would still bleed occasionally. Ah, well, at least I'd changed the bandage on it.

I glanced beside me, at the little girl sleeping next to me. Rin looked so sweet and innocent, especially as the moonlight bathed her in its glow, making her look angelic. Looking at her, I came to understand why Sesshoumaru chose her, of all children, to be a daughter figure—she was simply endearing.

Sesshoumaru...

Were you the reason why I couldn't sleep? I sighed and carefully sat up so as to not wake Rin. I glanced at Jaken. He was sleeping, leaning against the door to the room. It was so no one would get past him, he had said earlier.

I drew my knees close to my chin. The demons in this castle all hated me, except for Ah-Un and—though I wasn't sure about this yet—Jaken. Still, the fact that all those human-like demons hated me just because I was Midoriko's reincarnation was daunting, nearly depressing. I mean...I've never even met them, let alone harm them!

Was that the main reason why I couldn't sleep, because I could feel their hate?

Wait...if nearly everyone in this castle hated me...then did that mean that..._he_ hated me too? I felt my stomach clench at the thought. I wanted to talk to someone about this, but everyone was asleep. Besides, who here would listen to me in the first place? Rin, probably, but she was sleeping. And I wasn't about to wake her up just to complain about the unfairness of being Midoriko's reincarnation...

I sighed. I had so many problems, now that I looked at it. Sesshoumaru, school (what was happening to my grades, I wonder?), Naraku (he'd been quiet lately), Sesshoumaru, Sacred Jewel (two jewel shards were with a wolf demon named Kouga, according to Kagome, and one with Kohaku, Sango's brother, who was still in Naraku's clutches), Sesshoumaru...wait...how many times did his name just come up? I inwardly sighed.

Sesshoumaru...

Try as I might, I couldn't make my feelings for him go away. But I knew I had to try, I had to try and forget these feelings but...did I want to? Did I actually not want to love him? The thought...hurt...

He was the center of all my problems at the moment. I sighed, glanced at Jaken to make sure he was sound asleep, and stood up. I quietly slid the door to the veranda open, but I didn't go out. I knew Jaken would get in trouble with Sesshoumaru if I did, so I compromised. I sat on the polished wooden veranda and leaned against the partly open door, my eyes looking out at the garden. It was too dark and the moonlight too dim to see anything except the shadows of the trees.

The wind blew softly against me, cool and comforting. I sighed. The cool breeze was exactly what I needed to clear my head. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door, feeling the moonlight on my face.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

What was she doing outside?

Clara was sitting on the veranda, leaning against the partially open door, her eyes closed. The moonlight fell softly on her face. She looked...peaceful. There was no other word for it. Hn...

I silently approached the veranda, creeping out of the shadows. Her breathing was slow, rhythmic, a sure sign that she was asleep. What was she doing outside? Did the fool Jaken allow her to leave the room? I would have to punish him for it later.

I leapt silently onto the veranda then stood in front of her. Much as I preferred not to dirty my hands with this human, I would have to bring her back inside, before other demons from the castle found her here, alone. I had no illusions about what they would and not do, despite my previous threats earlier.

I knelt in front of her, and at that moment, she stirred slightly, as though she sensed my presence. Her eyes fluttered open. Hn...They were still a dull, dreary blue.

She suddenly looked up at me, her eyes widening in surprise. "Sesshoumaru!" she gasped, blushing.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why are you here?"

Clara automatically sat up straight. "Eh...well, I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

Pathetic.

"It isn't Jaken's fault," she hastily said, as though reading my mind. "He fell asleep, and I just thought I'd come out here, you see..."

"For what purpose?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said again.

"And what is the connection to coming outside?" This girl was starting to get annoying.

She considered me for a moment, then looked past my shoulder, up at the sky, at the waning moon. "It was just such a nice night," she said, shrugging. "What about you...what are you doing here, away from Lady Momitsumi?" There was a certain look in her eyes...

"That is none of your concern."

She was silent for a moment, a funny look in her eyes, a look that I couldn't discern. "Fine," she muttered. "I'm going back inside." Without warning, she suddenly stood up. A second later, I felt a sharp pang against my chin as I felt her head collide with me.

"Ow!" she whined.

Insolent human. Angered, I gripped her shoulders, holding her close to me. I looked down at her and growled menacingly.

"Human," I said coldly, annoyed.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, her eyes widening slightly. She looked up at me and blushed.

I narrowed my eyes at her and gripped her shoulders tightly, wanting to induce a little fear in her. She didn't wince, she didn't even look afraid, despite the fact that the look I was giving her would so have easily sent demons scampering. Instead, she continued looking at me, the blush becoming more prominent.

For a moment, just a moment, I forgot about my annoyance. Her eyes, I noted, held that funny look in them, that annoying look I couldn't understand nor discern.

I inwardly sighed, then released her shoulders. "Get back inside," I ordered, as I stood up.

She looked up at me for a moment and then she carefully stood up, taking great care not to bump into me again.

I was about to leave, when her voice stopped me. "Um...Sesshoumaru?"

I was about to leap off the veranda, but I stopped. I glanced at her from over my shoulder, a rare sign that I was willing to listen. Why was I even willing to listen to this exasperating girl?

"Um...er..." she began, blushing. What was with this girl?

"Spit it out."

"Right! Um, well, I was wondering," she said. "When we were leaving..."

Ah. That. Well, she made me wait, why should I not do the same?

"Soon." I turned to leave.

"After your Binding Ceremony?"

I stopped, and turned to face her. How did she know about that?

"Perhaps."

There was another funny look in her eyes, an almost desperate and sad look.

"Oh," she said simply. She was silent for a moment. "Well..." she went on. "Um...I guess...I should...congratulate you, right?" I couldn't help but notice the pained look in her eyes. Pained?

I was about to say something to her, when a certain sound caught my attention—the delicate sound of a bowstring being carefully and silently drawn back...

Quick as lightning, I reached out and wound my arms around Clara's waist, drawing her close to me just as the sound of an arrow being released filled the still night air. A second later, an arrow soared through the air and landed on the very spot Clara had been standing a fraction of a second ago.

She gasped, her eyes widening. Keeping one arm firmly around her waist, I drew Bakusaiga with the other. I pointed it at the direction the arrow had come from, my eyes narrowing in anger. Who would dare attack her in _my_ presence? What insolence.

"Sesshoumaru, what's—?" she began.

"Silence," I hissed, my eyes still on the dark shadows of the garden. From somewhere over there, huh? I breathed in. Dammit. I could smell nothing but flowers. Hn, typical. Using the blossoms in the garden to mask their scent, huh. I could hear a scuffling noise in the garden and knew the intruder had taken off. Was it even an intruder? Most likely, it was someone in the castle.

Conceited bastard—I was going to kill him.

I inwardly sighed. I could bolt after the bastard, but decided not to. Let him or her wait in fear for this one night. I would find the bastard in the morning.

I turned my attention to Clara at the same moment that she looked hesitantly up at me. Hn. For someone who was nearly killed, she didn't look afraid. Instead, there was that familiar blush again, spreading through her cheeks.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Clara-**

I knew I should've been afraid—someone tried to kill me, for Pete's sake.

But that wasn't the case.

I felt safe. Heck, more than safe, even. His arm was still entwined around my waist, drawing me close against him. I could feel the blush spreading through my cheeks again. Darn, if I didn't do something about this exasperating blushing, he was bound to learn of my feelings for him. But I couldn't help it. He was holding me close, and he was looking down at me, a calculating and shrewd look in his cold, golden eyes.

I couldn't help but looking up at him. His eyes...I felt as though I could look into them and never be tired of just looking...

"Milord?" Sesshoumaru automatically let go of my waist and I staggered as my feet hit the floor. Huh? I hadn't even noticed that he'd raised me off the veranda when he drew me to him.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the voice that came from the open door of Rin's room.

"Jaken." He looked annoyed.

Jaken's glance flickered from me to Sesshoumaru. "You!" he suddenly cried out, pointing his staff at me. "Why did you leave the—!" Before he could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru's foot was suddenly in his face.

Eh?

Jaken fell backward on the floor, landing on his rear end. "Did I not give you simple instructions, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Jaken recognized the tone in his voice. He automatically bowed on the floor, his head touching the polished cypress boards. "Milord, forgive me!" he suddenly said. "I had no idea that she had left, Milord! I was awakened by the sound of a scuffle from outside and thought I should investigate!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. Instead, he turned his attention to the floor again, at the arrow that was still pinned to the boards. "Take her back inside," Sesshoumaru said as he knelt to pick up the arrow.

"Milord, what happened?" Jaken asked carefully, standing up.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him—instead, he pried the arrow from the floor. Seeing the arrow, Jaken's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh!" he said, flabbergasted. He turned his attention to me. "You almost got...What an annoying human you are, always attracting trouble!"

I felt like hitting him on the head. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru said again, as he stood up, his tone more forceful.

"Right, Milord!" The imp turned his attention to me. "Come on, wench!"

I wanted to kick him. Who didn't?

I followed Jaken back into the room. Before I slid the door closed, I saw Sesshoumaru looking down at the arrow with that same calculating look in his eyes, and I knew he was trying to detect my almost-killer's scent. He looked as though he wanted to frown. He turned and threw the arrow into the garden, where I heard it hit a tree with a muted thud. As Sesshoumaru walked down the veranda, I heard him say one word.

"Useless."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"I don't know why you're so angry about that girl nearly being killed," Mother said the next day. She had cornered me in my study to inform me that preparations for our excursion to the North were under way. However, I had no intention of departing until I had learned the identity of Clara's would be assassin. Hence, why she was vexed.

"It is not that the girl was nearly killed," I corrected. "It was that the assailant would dare to kill her in my presence."

Mother narrowed her eyes at me. Hn. "I don't know why you brought her here in the first place," she said, going over to the open door that led to the veranda. She turned to me. "It was foolish of you. In fact, you allowing that priestess to live is rather out of character for you."

I gave her a cold look. "It is not permanent."

"It better not be," Mother said, sighing. "Momitsumi is somewhat dismayed at her presence." She suddenly smiled a smile that I detested. "She thinks that you are in danger of...following after your honourable Father."

I raised an eyebrow at her and resisted the urge to snort. "Oh?"

She continued smiling at me, but then her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Will you, Sesshoumaru?" she suddenly asked, her tone suspicious.

"Will I what?"

"Will you take after your Father, I wonder?"

I stared at her, my gaze growing colder and colder by the minute. "I have inherited Father's mighty power," I said quietly, my tone soft and deadly. "But I have not inherited his love for those weak creatures called humans." There was disdain in my voice.

Mother's frown turned into a smile of satisfaction. "Good." But then, the smile vanished. "Am I to assume that you will not be going to the Northern lands today, then?"

I nodded curtly.

"All for a priestess," she muttered darkly under her breath.

I chose not to dignify her with a reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Milord!" The door in front of me slid open to reveal Jaken. He automatically bowed.

"Get up, Jaken," I said as I made my way past him and into Rin's room. Rin was already awake—she always woke early—and she was sitting beside the futon on which lay Clara, still asleep. Hn? There was something off about her.

"Er...Milord." Jaken was suddenly beside me, a somewhat worried tone in his voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, worried.

I knelt beside Clara, guessing that she would be the cause of Rin's worry.

Her eyes were closed, and her brows met in the middle, as though she were in pain. "Milord?" Jaken said yet again, and yet again, I ignored him.

I placed a hand on Clara's forehead—she was burning, her pale skin far too warm. My gaze strayed to her clenched and bandaged hand. Removing my hand from her forehead, I took her hand in my mine and easily pried her fingers open. I easily removed the bandage, dropped it beside her, and inwardly frowned.

The wound on her hand had become infected, the palm swollen. Redness spread from the edges of the cut, as well as small amounts of pus. The skin of her hand was hot.

"Clara-san is sick, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, worried.

Dammit.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: it's been centuries, hasn't it?**

**Inuyasha: more like eons, if you ask me.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha.**

**A19696: anyway, sorry for the late update. As I said, I was doing the first page of my Last Moon Demon sequel, but this fic just kept tugging and tugging...Anyway, thanks a mill to those who reviewed the previous chapter! Review this one, please!**


	24. Bait

**Inuyasha: oh great, she's back, what joy –rolls eyes-**

**A1969: hello to you**** too, Inuyasha.**

**Kagome: oh, come on, Inuyasha. Try to be a little more positive—she's trying to update regularly, isn't she?**

**Inuyasha: I miss the quiet.**

**A1969: then shut up. Anyway, thank to those who bothered to read, and those who bothered to review!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Four-**

**-Bait-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin was worried. "My lord, Clara-san is sick."

I was aware.

And annoyed.

I gazed at the sleeping priestess. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly. Weak. She was weak. I suddenly became aware that I still held her wounded hand. I dropped it onto the futon, sighing. This girl was not even worth half the trouble she caused…

If I could find a way to bring Kikyou back from the dead, I would gladly kill her again, for dumping this…pest on me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again. "What should we do, my lord?"

"Jaken." I turned to him. "Summon Shizuka."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken bowed and left the room.

I inwardly sighed and turned my attention back to Clara. Her breathing was slow, and I could see drops of sweat glistening on her pale face. This girl was a complete and utter waste of time. However, there was one good thing that has come of her illness—it provided the perfect excuse to delay my Binding Ceremony.

Still, it did not cancel out the fact that Clara was…annoying, always attracting trouble, as Jaken put it. For a moment, I thought of the person who had tried to kill her last night. Was he or she cowering in fear, knowing that, when I learned of their identity, I would deal with them?

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again, somewhat hesitantly.

"Hn?"

"Do you think Clara-san will be alright?" she asked, worry in her eyes. "She seems to be suffering."

"Perhaps." To the suffering part.

"I hope she'll be alright," Rin said, as she fell on her knees beside Clara, kneeling opposite me. "Do you hope that she'll be alright too, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." No. Why should I?

Rin nodded, satisfied. "She'll be fine," she said again, placing a small hand on Clara's forehead. She frowned. "Even though she's really sick, she'll be fine—Clara-san is strong, don't you think Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Strong? I was spared from answering when the door to the room slid open, and Jaken walked in, accompanied by the middle-aged dog demoness, Shizuka, the Healer. Shizuka did not come into the room; instead, she fell to her knees at the doorway, bowing, her head touching the floor.

"My lord, you have summoned me?" she asked deferentially.

"Sit up," I ordered. She did so and kept her eyes lowered on the floor as a sign of respect and deference. "You are to tend to this human," I went on, my gaze straying to Clara once again.

From the peripheral of my vision, I saw Shizuka look at me with wide eyes. "My lord?" she repeated, as though she could not believe her ears.

I turned my gaze to her, and she hastily lowered her eyes to the floor. "I believe you heard me."

This time, she did look up at me, her pale green eyes meeting my own. I saw fear in her eyes. Hn. She was afraid of tending to _Clara_? How amusing.

"As you wish, my lord." She bowed again, touching her forehead to the floor.

I stood up, and she hastily moved sideways, away from the door, so I could pass through. I paused in front of Shizuka before leaving, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Shizuka," I said.

She sat up, her eyes lowered. "My lord?"

"If you kill the girl, Shizuka," I said impassively. "You will die."

I saw her eyes widen slightly, and she bowed again. "As you wish, my lord."

I looked down at her for a moment, and then walked past her and out of the room. Next, I would look for the conceited bastard who had tried to kill Clara.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

As I started to wake, I realized one thing…

I was burning.

I could feel my right hand throbbing in pain. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't need them to know that the wound on my hand was infected. The evidence of which was this fever that racked me. I could feel cold sweat on my forehead, and I squirmed slightly, internally groaning at the discomfort the fever brought. Despite the fever, I could think of only one thing…

Sesshoumaru was going to be annoyed or mad at me, I was certain.

Or maybe Jaken and Rin wouldn't tell him I was sick. I hoped they wouldn't—I didn't want him to be mad or annoyed at me anymore…

I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my forehead. "She's burning up," an equally gentle voice murmured. Was it just me, or was there fear beneath the gentle tone? Who was this person? The voice was female.

"No wonder," the unknown woman went on, her hand leaving my forehead and gently grasping my injured hand. "Her wound has been infected. Humans…they are so prone to infections."

"Why do you think she's wounded, Master Jaken?" It was Rin's voice.

"How should I know?" I heard Jaken snap. "She's been with Lord Sesshoumaru for the past several days, not me. Ask him."

"Speaking of which, Lord Jaken," the gentle voice said, letting go of my hand. "Why is this girl…?"

"It's none of your business, Shizuka!" Jaken snapped to the woman with the gentle voice. "Now, do what Lord Sesshoumaru told you to do, and heal that girl!"

So, this woman, Shizuka, was a healer?

"Of course, Lord Jaken." I thought it was funny to hear Jaken addressed like that. Wait, what was I thinking? Now was not the time for laughing! I was sick, for Pete's sake! Must be the fever getting to my brain.

There was a rustle of silk and I felt the Healer named Shizuka leave my side. "I shall return shortly, Lord Jaken," I heard Shizuka say. "I shall go and get bandages and some poultice."

"Make it quick," Jaken ordered.

I heard the door slide open, and then close. Shizuka was gone. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a pair of sweet chocolate eyes looking down at me in concern.

"Ah! You're awake, Clara-san!" Rin said happily. "I'm glad."

I smiled at her, wishing I could sit up, but I just couldn't. "Good morning, Rin…Jaken," I greeted, my tone somewhat hoarse. Was it still even morning?

Jaken only mumbled something, while Rin smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Clara-san!" The little girl beamed at me, her toothy smile wide. She suddenly frowned. "Are you in pain, Clara-san?" she asked, worried.

"No," I lied. Technically, it was my hand that was in pain.

Rin nodded slowly, as though she didn't believe me. "Don't worry, the Healer will be back soon," she reassured. She looked so adorable when she said it. "Shizuka-san is a good person. She'll fix you up, Clara-san."

I nodded slowly. I turned to Jaken, who was sitting in front of the door that led to the veranda. 

"Um…Jaken?" I called out, hesitantly.

He turned his great big yellow eyes to me, annoyed. "What?" he asked.

"Um," I said. "Well…I'm sorry for getting you into trouble with Sesshoumaru last night." I remembered the kick that Sesshoumaru gave him.

"I'm not in trouble, girl," Jaken snapped. "And it's _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, mind you!"

Whatever…

I let out a sigh. Urgh…I didn't feel so good—I felt as though I wanted to throw up!

"Shizuka-san said that your wound is infected, Clara-san," Rin said, still worried.

I looked tiredly up at her and smiled. "I guess I didn't clean it as thoroughly as I thought I did," I said, resisting the urge to groan. I raised my hand in front of my eyes, and then groaned, letting it fall back to my side.

"Clara-san," Rin began, worried.

"Don't worry, Rin, I'm fine," I reassured. I gave her a smile to prove it.

Rin suddenly smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru says you'll be fine, too," she said.

I felt my heart thudding rapidly in my chest. "He…was here?" I felt my cheeks redden.

Rin nodded earnestly. "He was," she said. "And he was the one who asked Master Jaken to call Shizuka…" She looked at me, and I blushed. "I think he's worried about you, Clara-san."

"He's not…" I said, amidst the blushing.

"As if Lord Sesshoumaru would waste a second of his time, worrying about a human!" Jaken agreed, nodding.

Rin glared at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is more worried about what Lady Momitsumi would think," Jaken went on, "when she learns their Binding Ceremony must be delayed."

"Delayed?" Though, I knew that I shouldn't be, that it was wrong…I felt…relieved at that. Sue me…I was only human.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's honor has been compromised by the conceited bastard that tried to kill you last night," Jaken sniffed. "He wishes to kill the denizen before the Binding Ceremony…Of course, Milord just might be delaying…" He shook his head.

I was silent, not really knowing what to make of it. I should have been afraid—some random demon in the castle wanted me dead—but…somehow, I wasn't afraid. Just the sheer knowledge that Sesshoumaru was looking for the person who wanted me dead was…comforting.

"Where's…Sesshoumaru now?" I asked, carefully sitting up.

"Where else?" Jaken snorted. "Probably apologizing to Lady Momitsumi for the delay in their binding…"

Two things popped into my mind: one, Sesshoumaru _never_ apologized, and two…he was with Lady Momitsumi…? I tried to ignore the…discomfort that brought.

"Oh," I said simply. From the peripheral of my vision, I noticed Rin looking carefully at me. Shoot—I'd forgotten how precocious she was when it came to what others were feeling.

"Clara-san," Rin began, but was interrupted when the door the room slid open and Shizuka came in, carrying a tray in her arms. Shizuka was middle-aged, with pale green eyes and lustrous silver hair. Urgh…I couldn't even compete with a middle-aged demoness, how more so a goddess like Lady Momitsumi?

Shizuka stopped, and stared at me, her eyes wide. Was it…fear I saw in them?

"You are awake," she said, approaching me and kneeling beside me.

What should I say? "Er…good afternoon," I said hesitantly. From the peripheral of my vision, I noticed Jaken looking carefully at Shizuka, Staff of Heads held tightly in his grasp, as though expecting her to pounce at any moment.

Shizuka seemed startled by my greeting. But she didn't say anything as she set her tray on the floor, beside my futon. On it were white cloths used for bandaging, a bowl of crushed herbs, and another bowl, covered with a lid and exuding the aroma of steamed vegetables, an empty bowl, and lastly, three flasks.

I watched, somewhat fascinated, as she took one of the flasks. "Please, drink this, Lady...Midoriko."

I cringed. "Please don't call me that," I said as she held out the flask to me. "My name is Clara, not Midoriko."

She looked at me, startled. "As you wish," she mumbled, still holding out the flask. "Drink this, please. It will alleviate the fever."

I stared hesitantly at the flask, not really trusting Shizuka despite her appellation as a Healer. Were the contents of that flask…poisoned? I couldn't help but be a little paranoid, seeing as how nearly all the demons in this castle despised me.

As though reading my thoughts, Jaken spoke up. "She hasn't poisoned it, silly fool," he said, rolling his eyes. "Shizuka knows that Lord Sesshoumaru will kill her should she try anything funny."

Sesshoumaru would? I couldn't help but feel a little…flattered at that. Really, I was only human…and this fever was getting to the way I was thinking.

Reluctantly, I took the flask from Shizuka, who only looked in encouragement at me. Looked, not smiled. I opened the flask and slowly brought it to my lips. My eyes widened and I shuddered as I felt the thick liquid wash down my throat.

"Clara-san, are you alright?!" Rin asked, worried at my reaction. Even Jaken tightened his grip on the Staff of Heads, ready to use it on Shizuka.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I reassured, looking at Shizuka, who raised her eyebrows at me. "It's just that…it's bitter."

"Of course," Shizuka said. "It is made of the finest herbs. It cures fevers, and, seeing as you are still alive, it is obviously not poison." To my surprise, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a small, hardly-noticeable smile.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed by my paranoia. I lowered the flask on to my lap, inwardly sighing.

"You needn't apologize," Shizuka said hesitantly, as though she weren't sure about whether or not to talk to me. "After all, it is natural for humans to feel paranoid. More so for you, being in a castle with demons that would not hesitate to…" Her voice trailed off suggestively, and I felt myself shudder.

"It's alright, Clara-san," Rin said cheerfully, smiling. "Master Jaken and I will look after you."

I smiled at her, and nearly giggled at Jaken's expression. "Only because Milord asked me to," he muttered.

"Thanks, Jaken," I said, smiling at him.

"Hmph."

"Hold out your hand, please," Shizuka suddenly spoke up.

I did as I was told and held out my hand. Urgh…The wound was really grossly infected. I could see pus oozing out from the cut. And to think that Midoriko's sword—my sword—did this to me. Well…my own klutziness did it.

Shizuka clicked her tongue three times. "You humans are never really careful," she admonished, her tone reprimanding. Hm…I guess she now saw me as a patient rather than a priestess, which was good. I watched as she took the empty bowl from the tray and hold it under my hand. Then she took another flask and poured water on my wound, cleaning it. I flinched as I felt the cold water hit the cut. Lastly, she applied the poultice and bandages.

"There," she said as she tied the bandage around my hand. "It will need changing every day, until it heals." I could hear the discomfort in her voice and I internally cringed. She didn't like the prospect of seeing me everyday…

"Um, you could leave the bandages here, Shizuka-dono," I said, being a little more formal with her. "I can do that myself."

To my surprise, she shook her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased if I do not do my job," she said tersely. She gestured to the tray, at the covered bowl and flask. "Here. Eat, drink." She didn't say anything else as she took the other empty bowls and flasks and gathered them into her arms. She stood up, giving me a curt bow—which I found disturbing—and quietly left the room.

"Sure was skittish, wasn't she?" Jaken said, as soon as Shizuka was gone.

I sighed. "Do they really hate me that much?" I asked him.

"Don't look to me for sympathy," he said.

"I wasn't going to," I countered, but sighed. It was just so…disquieting, the thought of a castle full of demons who all despised me despite the fact that I had never even set eyes on them. I sighed again, as I stared at the sunlight that filtered through the partially open shutters.

"Clara-san, you look sad," Rin commented. "I think you should eat your lunch. Here—steamed vegetables!" She gently pushed the tray towards me, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Rin," I said, thankful that she, at least, didn't hate me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"Are you certain?" I asked, not even bothering to look at the captain of the guards, who stood in the middle of my study, with fear radiating off him.

"Yes, milord," he said carefully. "I've ordered my men to search the grounds—there was nothing to be found."

I narrowed my eyes as I stared out the veranda, and at the garden. "The intruder was not someone from the castle?" Normally, I would have preferred finding out on my own, but my mother heavily disapproved of me getting my hands dirty when I was in the castle.

"No one would dare, my lord," he said. "They know that they would be dealt with by you personally."

"Arai," I said quietly. "If I do find out that our unwanted guest is indeed someone in the castle…You will die."

"A-as you wish, my lord." I could hear fear in his voice. Good—that would motivate him to work harder.

"Leave."

I heard a slight rustling of armor as Arai bowed and then left, softly sliding the door closed behind him. It was not a moment later that I heard it open again, and a new scent permeated the room—jasmine.

Hn.

Her—how annoying.

"My lord?" Momitsumi's gentle voice came from behind me.

I glanced at her from over my shoulder. Oh, she was beautiful, truth be told, but that did not interest me. Her father's domain did.

"What is it?" I asked.

She seemed hesitant as she stepped into my study. "Was Lady Hayomi telling the truth, my lord?" she asked, her icy blue eyes wide. "That we are not to go North today? That the Binding Ceremony must be postponed?" Hn…she didn't mention that the delay was caused by an annoying priestess. Perhaps Mother hid it from her? Most likely.

"Do you doubt Lady Hayomi's words?" I asked impassively.

"No, my lord," she said, smiling. "I merely wished to ascertain her claims." She seemed…relieved about the ceremony being delayed.

"Anything else?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "No, my lord," she said again. "I shall leave you to your devices." She bowed gracefully, her golden locks falling into a shimmering cascade. She straightened, and smiled again before she turned and left.

When she had left, I turned my attention back to the garden. I'd had so many delays in searching for Naraku already. Where and what was the bastard up to? I yearned to know. But, then again, if I stayed in one place, Naraku was sure to come for me. No, not for me, but for the priestess who possessed half of the useless Sacred Jewel.

Hn, it seemed Clara wouldn't be so useless after all. Bait, if you will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice was the first thing I heard as I slid the door to the room open and walked in.

"Milord!" Jaken said, automatically standing up, and bowing. He straightened up. "Milord! What brings you here?"

"None of your business."

I turned my attention to the girl lying on the futon. Clara was asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing deep. Hn…It was afternoon, and she was asleep? How frail she was.

"Clara-san is feeling better, my lord," Rin said happily as I knelt beside the unconscious girl.

I didn't answer, instead I turned to Jaken. "Open the shutters."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken hastily stood up and slid the shutters open. Sunlight streamed into the room, bathing the girl on the futon with its warmth, and effectively waking her up. She groaned, and draped her sleeve in front of her eyes.

"Turn off the damn lights," she muttered incoherently, in a language I could not understand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Clara-san?" Rin asked, kneeling beside me. I heard Jaken scoff behind us.

"Wouldn't be the first time she talked in her sleep," he muttered, in a tone that hinted that he knew something. Though I could care less what it was at the moment.

"Clara-san?" Rin said again.

"No, mom…school was murder…as always," she muttered, still asleep.

"Clara," I said. My patience had worn thin by now.

She automatically pulled her sleeve away from her face, her eyes wide with shock. She looked up at me, a faint red tinge spreading across her cheeks.

"Predictable," Jaken muttered.

Clara blinked. "What are you doing here?" she asked, carefully sitting up.

I didn't answer; instead, I turned to Rin and Jaken. "Leave, the two of you," I said, tilting my head towards the garden.

"Are you going to talk to Clara-san, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, as she and Jaken walked out on to the veranda.

I didn't answer her, my gaze fixed on the priestess in front of me. "Come on, Rin," I heard Jaken say. "Don't ask Lord Sesshoumaru silly questions, you dotty girl!" I followed them with my eyes as they went into the garden, and then turned my gaze back to the priestess who was sitting up on the futon, with a red tinge in her cheeks. Was she still ill?

"Most humans would have been cured by now," I said indolently, my eyes locking with hers.

She blushed and lowered her eyes to her lap. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I'm still sick…"

It was no surprise, seeing how weak she was. But I was not here for that.

"Where is the Sacred Jewel?" My question caught her off guard, and she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why?" she asked, guarded, the blush on her cheeks instantly fading. "Are you going to use it?"

Me, use that blasted jewel?

"I do not require the use of a mediocre jewel to aggrandize my power," I said, insulted. Did she think I was weak? Hn.

"I suppose not," she said conciliatorily. "If that's so…Why do you want it?"

I stared dispassionately at her. "Do you have it?"

She stared hesitantly at me for a moment, and then reached into the sleeve of her haori, pulling out the Sacred Jewel. It glowed pure pink at her touch. Pure. Very pure.

I looked at her, and she looked at me, her cheeks promptly reddening. "Why…did you want to see it?" she asked.

I did not answer, instead I held out my hand for the jewel. Clara hesitated before dropping the jewel into my palm. It slowly turned black, and I heard her sharp intake of breath. Though, it was only half the jewel, I could sense its infinite power. It didn't interest me, however.

"Naraku will be after this," I said quietly, more to myself than to the sick girl.

I gave it back to her, and watched, amused, as the jewel glowed pure pink once again. Clara was going to be bait for Naraku. I nearly smiled at the thought of him coming to me rather than the other way around.

"Sesshoumaru?" Clara's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked at her, and she reddened once again. "I'm…sorry," she said quietly.

What was she talking about?

She must have seen the puzzled expression behind my impassive façade. "I must be a burden to you," she said quietly, her eyes fixed on her lap, her face redder than ever. "Always wasting your time, always delaying you…"

Yes, she was a waste of time—that was without a doubt. And yes, she was always delaying me.

"You are far too insignificant to be a burden," I scoffed.

She looked up at me, blinking. "You don't find me…cumbersome?" she asked, her eyes sapphire.

"You're too insignificant," I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

She suddenly smiled. "I'm glad," she said quietly, her eyes fixed on her lap again.

"Has Shizuka seen to you?" I surprised myself when I asked the question. Of course, Shizuka would have tended to her—she wouldn't dare disobey my orders.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at me, blushing again. "But…she seemed to hate me…or I was just paranoid." She was silent for a moment. "All the demons in this castle…hate me, don't they?" She kept her eyes fixed on her lap, not looking at me.

"Perhaps."

I saw her cringe. Clara slowly raised her eyes to mine, that funny emotion in them again. What was it? Before I had time to even ponder it, her question caught me off guard.

"Do _you_ hate me?"

Her question was unexpected, and—though I would never admit it—it surprised me. As did the look in her sapphire eyes.

I thought her annoying, but was she annoying enough to make me hate her? Why was I even thinking about answering such an asinine question?

Before I could even think of an answer, Rin's voice cut through the silence that followed Clara's question.

"Clara-san!" she cried out as she leapt on to the veranda. "Look what I got for you!"

She rushed into the room, with Jaken at her heels, carrying a bundle of white heather flowers in her hands. "Look!" she said, kneeling next to Clara and holding out the bundle to her. "Don't they smell nice?"

Clara took them from her, and smiled. "Thank you," she said. "But I don't think Lady Hayomi will like you picking her flowers for me. I think you should go pick some for Lady Momitsumi." She looked somewhat downcast when she said it.

Rin was thoughtful. "Okay!" she said amiably. She stood up. "Come on, Master Jaken! Let's go pick Magnolias for Lady Momitsumi." She turned to me and bowed. "I'll be going, Lord Sesshoumaru." I watched, slightly amused, as she and a disgruntled Jaken left.

"Here," Clara suddenly said, holding out the white heathers to me. "You should give these to Lady Momitsumi. Girls always love flowers…" Her voice trailed off, and there was that funny look in her…dreary blue eyes again.

I stood up, not bothering to take them from her. "I don't waste my time on such trifles," I said with disdain. Giving flowers? How foolish.

I didn't say anything else as I turned and left.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

I watched as Sesshoumaru left, feeling…I don't know whether I should feel buoyed by his unexpected visit, or downcast because he failed to answer my question.

I sighed. I wished he answered my question, so—if the answer had been yes—at least I would have stopped hoping…

What was I talking about? Of course he hated me. After all…he was quite willing to use me as bait for Naraku, right? The thought of him hating me was so repugnant, so intolerable, and so painful that I squeezed the stems of the white heather flowers in my hands.

At least I wasn't a burden to him…

But he did call me insignificant, which is just as bad as him hating me…

Wait, was I even thinking? Shouldn't I be trying to get rid of my feelings for him? But…I had a sneaking suspicion that I was falling deeper, nearing the point of immutability. And that couldn't happen…it just couldn't. This forbidden love would be my downfall if I let it grow till it became irrevocable.

I sighed again. Why, Lady Kikyou, did you have to ask him of all people to take me to Mt. Tenku? I mean, we weren't even going to our destination yet…

"Clara-san!" Rin and Jaken were back.

They both came in to the room, Rin running ahead of Jaken, who huffed and grumbled like he always did. Rin was holding white Magnolias in her little arms, a proud smile on her face.

"Look what I got for Lady Momitsumi, Clara-san!" Rin said, smiling as she knelt beside me. "Aren't they pretty?"

The sight of those flowers only made me more…bleak. Indeed, Lady Momitsumi was a good match for Lord Sesshoumaru. Wait…Lord Sesshoumaru? Since when have I used the honorific? I fought to contain the sigh that threatened to escape me as Rin held out the Magnolias to me, as though waiting for my approval.

"They're…beautiful, Rin," I said, smiling as I took them from her. "Like Lady Momitsumi." But, then again, Magnolias meant 'Splendid Beauty', didn't they? So they were a fitting gift for Lady Momitsumi, I should think.

"Lord Sesshoumaru left already?" Rin asked, blinking, as she took them back from me.

"Duh," Jaken said, as he began closing the shutters, dimming the light in the room once more. "The fact that you didn't notice when we first came in, says something."

"Aw," Rin said, sighing. "I wanted to ask him to give these to Lady Momitsumi for me."

"Why don't you give them to her yourself?" I suggested, trying to drown out the bitterness that welled inside me.

"You don't look too happy with your own suggestion," Jaken pointed out, giving me a meaningful look.

I stiffened and narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling dread build up within me. Did Jaken suspect something?

Jaken looked at Rin. "Rin, why don't you go and…er…find more Magnolias for Lady Momitsumi?" he suggested. "You only picked so few, it's an insult to the lady's honor."

Rin beamed at him. "Okay, Master Jaken!" she said cheerfully and, clutching her Magnolias to her, she slid open the shutters and dashed out into the garden.

I looked at Jaken, and he looked at me, his huge eyes narrowed. "What did you mean by earlier?" I asked, feeling dread take hold of me.

"Last night, while you were asleep," Jaken said. "You were talking in your sleep."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. I never talked in my sleep…before. "And?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"You started talking after Lord Sesshoumaru rescued you," he went on, killing me with the suspense.

"_So_?" I said. I coughed slightly, a remnant of the fever that was abating dramatically (why couldn't modern antibiotics be as quick?).

"I would like to know," Jaken said, narrowing his eyes. "Why you were saying Milord's name."

I felt numb. I felt the blood drain out of me. But that couldn't be right because I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"I…I was not!" I lied, the red in my cheeks easily giving me away.

He stared at me, obviously not buying it.

"Really, I wasn't!" I tried to sound more convincing. "Maybe you were just dreaming, Jaken."

"Ha!" Jaken crowed. "Don't fool me, you silly girl. Just so you know, Lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to keep an eye on you last night. I did not sleep."

I was hyperventilating by now. What to do? What to do? What to do?

"Well," I said. "He saved me, so…" I shrugged.

Jaken narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll give you some advice," he said. "Hide it, Clara." Huh? He actually used my name. But that wasn't important right now.

"Hide what?" I asked, blinking at him and trying to look innocent.

"Your obvious feelings for Milord!" I felt like fainting at that. My cheeks burned even further.

I gave up. What was the point in lying?

"Is…is it that obvious?" I asked softly, lowering my eyes to my lap.

Jaken snorted. "I'm surprised my lord hasn't gotten wind of it yet," he scoffed. "But then, it wouldn't be in milord's nature to detect such trifling matters as feelings. He isn't at all empathic, you see. Which is why milord's might is unrivaled!"

I groaned. Great…Jaken knew. What joy.

"You…wouldn't tell him, would you?" I asked, knowing that I was at the mercy of the toad kneeling beside me.

"I wouldn't bother my lord for something like this!" Jaken said. "But, if you are wise, you will hide it, Clara."

"What happens if he knows?" I asked. Might as well find out.

"Who knows?" Jaken said, shrugging. "Just hide it, you silly girl, and save me milord the trouble, won't you?"

At that moment, Rin came back in carrying more Magnolias than earlier. I only listened halfheartedly to her ramblings as I thought of what Jaken had said to me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"It has been a week, my son, we must not delay any longer," Mother said. The two of us were strolling in the garden—or rather, Mother had cornered me there. "Delaying your Binding Ceremony is disrespectful to Lord Hoshimaru."

I was silent, my eyes fixed on the wide spreading branches of the Acacia trees.

"Do you not wish to be bound?" she asked. "Or…are you delaying because of that priestess again?"

True—Clara's illness and assassin had provided the perfect excuse for a delay. But a week had passed, and Clara had long since recovered from her infection. There had been no more attempts on her life. In fact, the only demon to ever approach her was Shizuka who, I had reason to believe, was starting to grow fond of the human priestess she had cared for.

Why did I even delay? Was I frightened at the thought of being permanently bound to Momitsumi till we were wed? Me, afraid? Never.

"Very well," I said, turning to Mother. "We shall leave tomorrow, if that is your wish."

Mother smiled. "It is."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

"So…They're leaving for the North tomorrow?" I felt even bleaker than before.

It had been a week since I'd been sick. Shizuka would occasionally stop by to see how I was doing, or if I needed anything. I was touched at her kindness—it seemed she didn't hate me anymore, and for that I was more than grateful. But now, the happy balloon that was inflated by Shizuka's kindness was punctured by the thought of Sesshoumaru leaving with Lady Momitsumi for the North tomorrow.

It was night now. Jaken had just brought us this news, along with a tray of dinner. The shutters were thrown open, allowing the cool night breeze and the scent of flowers from the garden to enter the room.

Jaken nodded as he helped himself to one of the bowls on the tray. "Yes," he affirmed. "Finally, my lord shall be bound to his lady."

I didn't feel…discomfort at that anymore—I felt pain. And that only told me one thing—my feelings for Sesshoumaru were getting stronger. And stronger.

"I'm happy for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said cheerfully, helping herself to one of the bowls on the tray. "What about you, Clara-san?"

"Um, yeah," I said, lowering my eyes to my lap again. "I'm happy for him." I looked up just in time to see Jaken throw me a cautioning look.

"Enough talking, you silly girls!" Jaken reproached. "Now, eat, won't you?"

I sighed and took the last bowl from the tray. Steamed vegetables stirred with eggs. At least it was better than what Jaken was popping into his mouth. Was that…a burnt newt he had between his chopsticks?

As I ate, I tried to distract myself from Sesshoumaru. But it was impossible. My thoughts kept returning to him no matter what I did. The more I thought about him, the more pain I felt. He was just so beyond my reach…in fact…he was too good for me. I might as well try to forget him, but…I knew that I would never be able to do that. Never.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-,-Kagome-,-**

"Kagome's been down lately," Sango was saying, not far behind me. All around us, we could hear the chirping of larks as they flew amidst the early morning sunlight.

"I agree," Miroku, walking beside Sango, said. "She's been like that since last week."

"Do you think it has something to do with Inuyasha?" Shippou too? I groaned. Beside me, I could feel Inuyasha stiffen as we walked on ahead.

"It _always_ has something to do with Inuyasha," Sango pointed out, sighing. I could hear even Kirara mew in agreement.

"Hm…they haveratherbeen distant for the past week," Miroku mused.

"Why?" Shippou asked.

"Who knows?" Sango said.

"It's not like I can't hear you!" Inuyasha and I said in unison, looking back at them from over our shoulders. They chuckled sheepishly. I sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He was looking at me with analytical eyes.

"C'mon, Kagome," he said, grabbing me by the elbow and dragging me off.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, as he led me through the trees.

"Somewhere we can be alone." I blushed at that. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, at Miroku and Sango. "You lot wait there, got it?" he hollered.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" I asked as he continued to lead me through the trees. Their shadows danced across us as we walked.

He didn't answer. We continued walking until we came to a cypress tree. There was a log at the base of the cypress and I gladly sat down on it. I looked up at Inuyasha, who remained standing for a moment, looking at me.

"Kagome," he said, sighing, as he knelt in front of me. "What have I done now?"

I looked at him. It was still so hard to forget hearing him talk in his sleep, so hard to forget him calling out to Kikyou…

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied.

"Kagome," he said, sighing again. "You and I both know I did something. Since last week, you've been…edgy, somewhat moody and…distant. I don't want to be distant from you, Kagome. What's wrong?"

As if you don't know. "Nothing," I lied again, growing irked.

"I can tell when you're lying," he said softly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, feeling my temper rising to the surface. "There's nothing wrong," I insisted. "I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"Even Miroku and Sango noticed," he pointed out. "So will you stop being so damn stubborn and tell me what the hell is wrong?" The rough Inuyasha was back.

I glared at him. I was about to say _the word, _when Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened. He stood up and looked up at the sky, his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up too.

"Hakudoshi's scent," he said. At that moment, Miroku and Sango burst through the trees, Shippou and Kirara in tow.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out.

"I know!" Inuyasha said.

At that moment, I felt a familiar pull. A faint, persistent tug. "A Shikon fragment!" I exclaimed, looking up at the sky. 

"What?!" Sango exclaimed. The presence of a single Jewel Shard could only mean one thing—her brother, Kohaku.

As we looked up at the sky, the clouds darkened and then a hoard of demons burst through the clouds, Hakudoshi at their lead. Hakudoshi flew on Entei, surrounded by his barrier, but there was someone else who rode behind him…

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he and Sango rode on Kirara. "Let's go after them!"

"You don't gotta tell me that!" Inuyasha said, turning to me. "Come on, Kagome!"

I nodded. "Right."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

Sesshoumaru and Lady Momitsumi were gone.

I could think of nothing else as I looked out at the garden. For once, Jaken had allowed me to leave the room, so as long as I stayed on the veranda. I was thankful for the fresh air and the floral scent. They helped to alleviate the…pain I was feeling at the moment.

"Isn't it time you went back inside?" Jaken snapped, coming up from behind me. I turned to him. Urgh…He was so short, he only reached above my knees.

"Can't I stay here a little longer?" I pleaded. "You've kept me locked up for a week now. How would you like it if it was you?"

"Now's not the time to be stubborn, you incompetent girl!" he screeched. "In case you've forgotten—you're more prone to danger now that Lord Sesshoumaru has left!"

I was silent. Sesshoumaru…

He didn't even say goodbye…

Why would he?

"Let Clara-san stay out here with me, Master Jaken!" An all too familiar voice trilled. Rin was suddenly beside me, flashing that sweet, toothy grin of hers. "The day is so nice, you see."

I heard Jaken grumbling something about stubborn humans. "Aw, come on, Jaken," I said, trying to be cheerful. I knelt in front of him, grinning. "Everyone knows how much you love stubborn humans!"

"Bah!" he snapped. "If it weren't for the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru would punish me for it, I would have done away with you a long time ago!" He waved his staff threateningly at me to prove his point. "After all, you humans are—"

My eyes suddenly widened in shock, and Jaken automatically clamped his mouth shut the moment he saw my reaction.

"What now?!" Jaken snapped.

I felt it. A familiar and sharp pull, a pull like gravity, but totally familiar…

"A Sacred Jewel shard!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, the guards rushed past the veranda, with the captain, Arai, at their lead. "The castle is under attack!" Arai shouted.

"What?!" Jaken screeched as more guards rushed past. He turned to me and Rin. "Quick! Inside you two!"

I did as I was told and rushed inside, not to hide, no, but to retrieve Midoriko's sword, Shinsei. I tucked it into my sash and ran out on to the veranda.

"Where on earth are you going, you impudent girl?!" Jaken screeched. I heard him running after me, but I was faster.

"To the Sacred Jewel shard, where else?" I shouted, from over my shoulder.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Get back here, or Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head!"

I didn't pay him anymore mind as I ran towards the courtyard, where I heard the shouts of the guards. I knew that I was more of a hindrance than a help, but—with a Sacred Jewel shard out there—I might be able to do something.

I hope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Attack!"

The courtyard was in chaos. Hoards of demons lunged towards the guards who were fending them off with swords, daggers, and other such weapons. Blood and…body parts were scattered here and there, making my stomach churn. Urgh…what a macabre sight…

I heard the guards shouting around me, some in triumph as they felled one or two demons down, some in agony and despair as they were overcome by the hoard of demons. There was nothing powerful about these demons that attacked—it was just they were so numerous.

No one noticed my presence as I ran hesitantly into the courtyard, scouting around for the Sacred Jewel shard.

"Watch out!"

"Dah!" I felt someone push me to the ground, felt my chin scrape against the cobblestones. At that moment, several demons soared overhead, their jaws opened. If I hadn't been pushed down, I would have been pushing daisies by now.

"Thank you," I gasped, looking up at my savior.

Captain Arai's face froze with hate and recognition. "You!" he exclaimed, pulling me to my feet. "Midoriko! What are you doing here?" He sounded angry.

"I sensed a Sacred Jewel shard!" I said, pulling my wrist away from him.

"Sacred Jewel shard? Where?"

I turned to the hoard of demons that were roaring towards the castle, their fangs bared. "Uh…" Not, not there. Where was it?

Suddenly, the familiar pull…

"Up there!" I pointed upwards, at a pink barrier. There were two people in it, riding an all too familiar demon horse. A child dressed in black with green armor, and a chain-scythe in his hands. It was from him that I felt the pull of the Sacred Jewel shard. And the other child was an albino with white hair and lavender eyes…

"Hakudoshi?!" I exclaimed.

He smirked, looking down at me. "Long time no see, Midoriko."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"It is more than an honor to have you wed our daughter, Lord Sesshoumaru," Lord Hoshimaru said, bowing. Again. Hn. Obsequious man.

He sat across from Momitsumi and I, with his fair haired mate, Kisara, at his side. I merely tilted my head to acknowledge his bow. After all, my domain was far more powerful than his.

"That your honorable Mother thought our daughter worthy enough to be your mate was honor in itself," Lady Kisara said, smiling.

I said nothing, preferring silence. "I am sure his lordship will find our daughter suitable enough," Lord Hoshimaru said.

"Yes, he will." Mother, who was sitting on my left, gave me a pointed look. She turned to Lord Hoshimaru. "Your daughter is very beautiful."

"I am nothing in comparison to Lady Hayomi," Momitsumi said shyly, from my right.

"Nonsense!" Mother scoffed. "What do you think, my son?"

"When is the Binding Ceremony to be held?" I asked, ignoring Mother's commonplace question. Beside me, I heard Momitsumi sigh…in relief?

"Now," Lord Hoshimaru said blandly. "We are merely awaiting the clan elders who will perform the ceremony."

I nodded. "My son is not a very patient man," Mother offered. "He is rather—"

The door to the reception hall suddenly slid open with a loud crash. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" It was a messenger, rather bloody and tattered, his eyes wide with fear. "My lord! The Western castle has been attacked! A hoard of demons and a strange white child have…" But before he could finish, he collapsed onto the polished cypress floor, dead.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lord Hoshimaru exclaimed indignantly.

But I paid him no mind.

A hoard of demons—Naraku's demons.

A strange white child—Hakudoshi…

_Clara..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru...?!"

I did not answer Lord Hoshimaru as I ran out the veranda and flew off.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: there you go. All done for this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: finally.  
Kagome: be a little more appreciative, Inuyasha!  
A1969: yeah, Inuyasha, be a little more appreciative! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! Review this one, please!**


	25. Consigned

**A1969: I'm back!**

**Inuyasha: oh, what joy –rolls eyes- give her a big round of applause.**

**A1969: ignore Inuyasha, please. He's PMsing.**

**Inuyasha: what?!**

**Kagome: -giggles-**

**A1969: anyway, thanks a mill to everyone who reviewed, read, placed this story on their favorites, alerts, etcetera.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome...what does 'PMsing' mean?**

**Kagome: -laughs- seriously, Inuyasha...hahaha!**

**Inuaysha: damn you guys.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
-Chapter Twenty-Five-  
-Consigned-  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

"What's the matter, Midoriko?" Hakudoshi sneered, still looking down at me from above. "Why are you all alone?" Beside him, the boy dressed in black with green armor on his shoulders stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hakudoshi, what do you want?" I demanded, feeling like a coward.

Hakudoshi's smirk grew more pronounced. "Why else would I come here the moment Sesshoumaru left?" the white child sneered.

My hand automatically clasped the Sacred Jewel that hung around my neck. "I'm not giving it to you," I said defiantly.

Hakudoshi chuckled. "Poor little Midoriko," he went on, "left all alone."

"She is not alone," Arai said from beside me. I raised my eyebrows. Without looking at me, he went on, "As captain of Lord Sesshoumaru's guard, I am bound by loyalty and by duty to defend my lord's abode." Without another word, he pointed his sword at Hakudoshi's barrier. A flash of red light surged from the sword towards the white child, but the barrier blocked it.

"You actually think that measly attack can go through my barrier?" Hakudoshi asked. "Don't tell me you were actually hoping it would shatter my barrier."

"Impudent bastard!" Arai seethed. All around us, we could hear the shouts of the other guards as they fought Naraku's demons.

Hakudoshi suddenly jumped from his horse and landed neatly in front of us, naginata clutched in his hands. "Look," he said. "No barrier, nothing to protect me—take your best shot."

Arai screamed as he charged towards Hakudoshi. The clang of steel on steel as their weapons locked was drowned out by the banter of the fight that raged around us. What could I do to help? A little voice inside my head said that the best way for me to help would be to just keep out of the fight. Not very encouraging.

I watched, anxious, as Hakudoshi and Arai fought. What if Arai should die? No...what if any of Sesshoumaru's guards should die all because Hakudoshi wanted to get the jewel that I guarded?

"Bastard!" Arai sent another blast of light at Hakudoshi who jumped into the air and simultaneously brought down his naginata on Arai's head. I squealed as their blades locked, sending sparks into the air.

"Kohaku!" Hakudoshi called to the boy above, his eyes on Arai.

I looked up at the barrier just as the boy jumped off the horse and landed in front of me, bending his knees slightly to absorb the shock. He held a chain-scythe in his hands, and he was looking hesitantly at me. I could feel myself go numb at the sight of his weapon—it looked menacing enough.

But wait...Kohaku?

He was Sango's younger brother! The one with the Sacred Jewel shard! Indeed, I could feel its presence coming off him as he stood there in front of me, that hesitant look in his eyes.

"Kill her, and get the Sacred Jewel!" Hakudoshi ordered as he dodged another blast of light from Arai's sword.

I felt myself go numb as Kohaku looked at me. There was just something about him that didn't feel right. He took a step towards me and as he did so, I realized what it was.

His eyes.

The look in his eyes...

It was as if he didn't want to kill me (the thought sent shivers of fear up my spine again). Furthermore, his eyes weren't the blank orbs that one manipulated by a shard would have...

"What are you waiting for?" Hakudoshi called, as he erected a barrier to fend off the aggressive Arai.

Kohaku suddenly threw his chain-scythe at me. I squealed as I ducked. A second later, the sound of the scythe whizzed above my head. What to do? What to do? What to do? I had Shinsei with me...

As Kohaku pulled back his scythe, I stood straight and pulled out Shinsei, holding it tightly in my grasp. I felt like an idiot as I looked at the boy standing several meters away from me. I didn't know how to use a sword, for crying out loud!

"Give me the Sacred Jewel," Kohaku said in a tone that was meant to be blank.

I looked at him, my eyes widening slightly. Why would he want the Jewel? Didn't Hakudoshi order him to take the Jewel _and _my life?

I held Shinsei tighter. "Over my dead body will I give you the Jewel!" I snapped. Over my dead body...maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

The boy didn't hesitate as he rushed towards me, scythe held in his hands. I squealed again as he neared me. Out of instinct, I raised the sword in front of me as I closed my eyes. A loud clang suddenly filled my ears, at the same time, I felt something hard hit the sword and I struggled to hold it tighter.

I opened my eyes, astounded to see that Kohaku's weapon locked against the sword I held. But the astonishment quickly turned to fear as Kohaku slashed at the sword. It flew from my hands, and skidded across the cobblestones, towards the battle that raged in the middle of the courtyard. I could feel dismay welling up inside me as the sword vanished amidst a sea of demons and blood.

Oh...kaay...

I was doomed.

"The Jewel or your life?" Kohaku said again in that meant-to-be-cold tone of voice. What was with this kid? Why was he giving me the option to live? He had unarmed me, and I was completely at his mercy. So why was he making me choose? Wasn't he ordered to kill me? I tried not to let the last question throw me into a full-blown panic attack.

I fingered the jewel and glared at him. A part of me wanted to surrender the Jewel—shameful, yes. Another part wanted to defy this boy even if it meant my death.

Before I could even answer, I heard a scream. I looked past Kohaku, at Arai just as Hakudoshi pulled his blade from the demon's shoulder.

"Arai!" I shouted. He glanced swiftly at me from over his shoulder as he fell to his knees, a hand on his bleeding wound. He was looking at me with disgust. I could almost hear his thoughts: _I don't need your concern, Midoriko._

I cringed at that look.

"Heh," Hakudoshi said, looking down at Arai, a wicked smile on his face. "I think I'll let you live a little longer." His gaze strayed to Kohaku and me. "What's this, Kohaku? Not done yet?"

I vividly saw Kohaku gulping, his eyes furtive. He remained silent, however. Wait...was this boy really under Naraku's control as Kagome once said he was?

"Alright, then," Hakudoshi said as he leapt between Kohaku and me. I gasped and took a step back. "Leave her to me." Kohaku threw one last look at me, and then stepped aside.

Hakudoshi looked at me, his eyes merciless. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic.

The white child smirked, and pointed his naginata at me.

Okay—panic.

"Why don't you make things easier, and just hand me the jewel and your life?" Hakudoshi drawled. "After all, you don't really have that much of a choice now, do you?" He grinned.

I clasped the Jewel around my neck, holding it tightly in my grasp. Even though he would kill me, I knew that I had to risk my life to protect this jewel. In a way, I was its owner and, besides...I wasn't about to let Lady Kikyou down.

"Over my dead body," I hissed.

"That can be arranged," he sneered. As fast as the eye could blink, he suddenly lunged towards me, his hand outstretched. I squealed, and closed my eyes, waiting for the naginata to lop off my head, but instead, I felt a sharp tug from the Sacred Jewel I wore. He was going to take it!

"Damn!" I heard Hakudoshi curse.

I opened my eyes just as Hakudoshi jumped back from me. I clasped my hand around the Sacred Jewel. It was still there? He didn't take it? In fact...he didn't even kill me...Why?

I watched, questions swirling in my head, as Hakudoshi landed gracefully onto the cobblestones, his eyes narrowed menacingly at me. His left hand was blackened, as though it had been burnt. Did the pure Sacred Jewel do this? If it did, then...Why didn't it burn Sesshoumaru's hand when he held it? I quickly pushed that question from my mind. I would figure it out later.

"So," Hakudoshi said, his voice hard. "That jewel...while in your grasp, it cannot be corrupted now, can it?" So that's why it got corrupted when Sesshoumaru held it. Wait...as long as I had it? The thought comforted me—it was good to know that I wasn't as useless as I thought I was.

Hakudoshi continued glaring at me, a glare that made me cringe. I've never seen a child with eyes like that before—it was scary. Around us, the battle continued to rage, never abating as demons and guards alike fell to the ground, their blood pooling around them.

He suddenly smirked. "As long as you have it, it's unbearably pure," he went on, as though he were discussing the weather. "However, how will you be able to purify it when you are dead?"

The blood froze in my veins.

He took a step towards me, and I stepped back. He took another step, and another—a hunter coming in for the kill. I took several steps backward, ready to run for it. Suddenly I felt something hard against my back, stopping me in my tracks. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a pellucid pinkish wall...

Shoot.

I was trapped in his barrier.

Hakudoshi looked at me, his smirk widening. He was standing outside his barrier, while I...I was trapped inside. Keep calm, Clara—don't let a panic attack get to you.

"Aw," Hakudoshi crooned, as he began circling his barrier. "How weak of you—you don't know how to break out. You were trapped without your even noticing it. Hmph. It's unbelievably appalling to see how weak Midoriko's reincarnation is."

I glared at him. I wanted desperately to slap him, but the barrier surrounding me just made it impossible.

"I could kill you now," Hakudoshi said as he stopped circling. He planted himself in front of me.

"Then kill me!" I snapped. Wait...that was the wrong thing to say.

He ignored my little outburst as he went on. "How does it feel knowing that you're going to die all alone?" he said softly. "Your supposed protector, Sesshoumaru, is nowhere near. He left you, and went off with Lady Momitsumi."

A stab of hurt coursed through me at his words. Wait...did he know about my feelings for Sesshoumaru? But my mind ignored that question; instead, I couldn't help but mentally agree that Hakudoshi was right—Sesshoumaru wasn't here. He was supposed to protect me, but...

I bit my lip. Sesshoumaru always had the option to _not_ protect me. In fact, why should he? It wasn't like...it wasn't like he _cared_ for me or anything of the sort...

There must've been a certain look on my face, because a second later, Hakudoshi spoke again. "I seem to have touched a nerve." He was smirking.

Great, Clara. Jaken tells you to hide it, and you're not doing a good job at all. What would I do if Hakudoshi of all people found out about my feelings? Naraku was going to be celebrating, I was sure.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. Unbelievably, I could feel a slow tinge blossoming across my cheeks. "Just shut up, and kill me!" I'd rather die—literally—than have him find out about my feelings for Sesshoumaru.

Hakudoshi ignored me, and glanced over his shoulder at the battle that seemed to surge with even greater intensity than before. It appeared as though Sesshoumaru's guards—though not as powerful as him—were winning.

He turned back to me. "Are you starting to feel hope, Midoriko?" Hakudoshi asked mockingly. "Because you see that Sesshoumaru's guards are winning—you think they'll help you. On the contraire—"

"I know they hate me," I hissed. I didn't need to be reminded of _that_. "Stop procrastinating, and get it over with!" Procrastinating...

Not only Kohaku was acting strange, but also Hakudoshi. Now that I looked at it, the incarnate had had plenty of opportunities to kill me, but he never did...

"Don't you want to see Sesshoumaru before you die?" he said, confirming my fears. Was I really that _obvious_?

"Why should I?" I snarled, realizing that he was procrastinating again.

He smirked. "We both know why, Midoriko." He paused, and gave me another sadistic grin. I wasn't imagining it anymore—he was definitely procrastinating. Why didn't he kill me yet? Or was he planning to mock me to death? Because it just might work.

Stupid Sesshoumaru...

"Unfortunately for you," Hakudoshi went on. "He could never feel for you as you feel for him."

What was this tight pain in my chest? It was as though...someone was twisting my heart.

"Hakudoshi," I hissed, pain and anger surging through me as I glared at him through his barrier. "If you have nothing better to do than taunt me with fallacies, then kill me already!" Or was he hoping that I would die because of the pain I was feeling in my heart?

I was about to retort, when a voice suddenly cut through the banter of the battle that raged around us.

"Clara!"

How I wished that it was _his _voice; that _he_ was here for me...

"Wind Scar!" A moment later, a blast of light cut through Naraku's demons, easily obliterating them. The Wind Scar raised dust in the air, and caused Sesshoumaru's guards to stop attacking, their eyes widening in shock as they turned to the several newcomers who stood at the palace gates.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-,-Kagome-,-**

I never knew that Sesshoumaru had a palace, so it was a surprise when the demons we had been following earlier led us here to this magnificent palace on a mountain.

But now was not the time to be awed, now was the time to fight.

Inuyasha's Wind Scar managed to destroy nearly half the demons that gave the palace guards so much trouble. As the dust from the Wind Scar settled down, we were able to see the scene clearly.

Bodies of both palace guards and demons alike were strewn here, and there. Blood pooled where the bodies lay, darkening the cobblestones with red, and filling the air with a pungent odor. There were more guards still fighting Naraku's demons that were falling to the ground faster than raindrops.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed.

There, standing just behind the battling demons stood Kohaku. But he wasn't alone. Several meters away from Kohau stood Hakudoshi and, in front of Hakudoshi, trapped in a barrier, was Clara.

"Clara!" I shouted.

"Kagome!" she called back, relief flooding her face.

"Outta the way!" Inuyasha roared at the guards that were still fighting in front of us. He raised Tessaiga and, at the same time, the guards scampered, leaving the demons open for Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!" There was a flash of light and, a second later, the demons vanished in a flash, obliterated.

"Well, well, well," Hakudoshi said, as demon body parts fell to the ground with loud thuds. "Inuyasha and company...I shouldn't be surprised."

"Kagome!" Clara called again, a hand on the barrier.

Hakudoshi glanced sideways at her, smirking. "Oh, do be quiet," he said.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "Let her go!" Tessaiga slowly became encrusted with adamant.

"Adamant Barrage—you wanna kill Midoriko along with me?" Hakudoshi taunted.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled.

I glanced around. Where was Sesshoumaru anyway? I didn't have time to dwell on him, however. Hakudoshi continued smirking, and then the barrier that held Clara slowly left the ground, ascending into the air, towards Entei. Hakudoshi smirked as he surrounded himself and Kohaku with his barrier, and then slowly, that too rose off the ground.

"Clara!" I shouted.

"Kagome!" she called out, panicked. She suddenly turned her attention to Inuyasha just as the barrier reached Entei's side. "Inuyasha, destroy the barrier with your Adamant Barrage!" she implored.

"What?!" Inuyasha roared, still gripping Tessaiga tightly. "You'll get killed, you idiot!"

"He wants the Sacred Jewel!" Clara called back. "Kill me along with Hakudoshi, if you have to! I promised Lady Kikyou that I'd never let Naraku get the Jewel—and I want to keep that promise!"

Kikyou...

At the mention of her, Inuyasha's eyes widened, and a pained look came into them. He gripped Tessaiga even tighter in his grasp as spears of adamant glittered on the blade. Inuyasha wasn't going to do it, was he?

"Adamant—!" But before Inuyasha could finish saying the attack, his eyes suddenly widened and at the same time, a loud whistling sound filled the air, along with a large amount of hair-raising youki...

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted. He suddenly wound an arm around my waist and jumped back, at the same time Miroku and Sango did. A second later, a blast of light shot towards the ground, just where we had been standing seconds ago. Inuyasha landed on the ground, a yard away from where we had stood, and set me on my feet. He looked up at the sky, and growled angrily.

"Sesshoumaru!" he shouted.

Sesshoumaru hovered in mid-air, his sword drawn out, pointed at Inuyasha. Beside him hovered a woman with golden hair and icy blue eyes—a breathtaking demoness, in short.

"Sesshoumaru!" It was a different voice—Clara. She was looking at Sesshoumaru with wide, relieved eyes. Her gaze suddenly shifted to the woman beside him. "Lady Momitsumi?" She knew that gorgeous demoness?

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha roared. "What the hell was that for?"

"For coming here," he said, looking down at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"In case you two haven't noticed!" I shouted, pointing at Clara and Hakudoshi.

Sesshoumaru turned to the woman beside him, his cold eyes narrowed slightly. She nodded and landed gracefully on the ground, several yards apart from where we were. Who was she? But I pushed that question aside as Sesshoumaru flew towards Hakudoshi, sword pointed at the barrier.

"That won't work!" Inuyasha called out, tauntingly. "Dammit, if Kohaku weren't in that barrier with Hakudoshi, I would've used my Adamant Barrage..."

Sango was looking up at Kohaku with worried eyes just as Sesshoumaru slashed at Hakudoshi's barrier with his Bakusaiga. Hakudoshi parried Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga with his naginata which phased through the barrier. Their weapons clashed, sending sparks into the air.

"Kohaku," Sango murmured, looking at her brother who looked blankly at Hakudoshi and Sesshoumaru. Really...how could we get Kohaku out of that barrier without hurting him? And Clara, too?

Speaking of Clara...

There was something materializing in the barrier with her. Her eyes widened, and at the same time, I felt it—the presence of the Sacred Jewel, but it wasn't Clara's...

"Naraku!" I exclaimed as Naraku suddenly materialized from a swirl of miasma behind Clara.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

I felt it.

Behind me, I could feel a familiar tug, a sharp pull...

With foreboding, I spun around, and my eyes widened in shock. Inside the barrier, there was a swirling dark vapour—miasma, I realized. I felt the blood grow cold in my veins. I couldn't even hear the shouts that came from Kagome and the others as they realized what was materializing in the barrier with me. I could only hear the loud pounding of the blood in my ears. I felt my heart thudding painfully against my ribcage as the miasma in front of me slowly solidified and took on the form of one of my new worst nightmares.

"Na...raku," I said in a faltering voice.

He smirked at me. "Midoriko," he said, smiling sinisterly, his red eyes gleaming. He was close...only an arm's length away from me. It was then that I saw a familiar gleam of dark light that came from his right shoulder—the other half of the Sacred Jewel.

"Clara!" I heard Kagome call out again.

"Inuyasha, Naraku's in there with her!" Miroku shouted.

"I know that!"

Naraku's red eyes bore into my own. "Well, well, well," he said. But before he could continue, a powerful blast hit the barrier, making it shake infinitesimally, but not destroying it. I glanced behind me to see who had launched the attack.

"Sesshoumaru!" I said, automatically feeling relieved. He was hovering just outside the barrier, his sword held out, his eyes fixed on Naraku.

"Release her," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Now may have not been the time, but...I could feel my cheeks reddening again as I looked at him, both my palms pressed on the barrier.

Naraku chuckled, and then I felt something slimy wrap around my throat. I gasped as my hands automatically flew to my neck. It was one of Naraku's tentacles. He turned me around so I faced him. I swear—I was nothing but ice, then. I felt cold all over. My breathing sped up and my stomach knotted painfully.

"Release her, you say?" Naraku said, his eyes fixed not on Sesshoumaru, but on me. "I've waited, Lord Sesshoumaru, for the time your watchfulness would waver—and my patience was highly rewarded."

He suddenly squeezed. My eyes widened as I felt the crushing pressure of his tentacles against my throat. I wanted to cough, but I couldn't—he was gripping me too tightly.

"Naraku!" I heard Inuyasha shout in outrage.

Naraku suddenly pulled me closer so we were a foot apart. "Today, I'm taking what belongs to me," he said, smirking at me. I clutched the tentacle harder, willing my spiritual energy to purify it, but I couldn't—I was too afraid to focus. I was literally staring death in the eye.

I could feel another blast from Sesshoumaru's sword strike the barrier, to no effect. "You should be grateful, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, looking at him from over my head. "This girl—hasn't she always been a burden to you? An utter waste of your time? Do you not regret taking this girl into your protection?"

It was amazing how my heart suddenly twisted painfully in my chest. As if the painful throbbing in my throat wasn't bad enough!

Of course I was a waste of his time, of course he regretted protecting me—I knew that, but...did Naraku have to rub it in my face?!

"You talk too much," I heard Sesshoumaru say.

Naraku chuckled again, his eyes fixed on me this time. "And, now," he said. His hand suddenly reached towards my neckline, towards the Sacred Jewel. I thrashed against the tentacle that held me. I knew that—no matter what—I must not let Naraku have the Sacred Jewel. I had promised Lady Kikyou, and I was going to keep that promise.

But how? I was powerless in Naraku's grasp. I could do nothing but watch as, inch by inch, his hand slowly closed in on the jewel, his long fingers brushing against it.

_Now, Clara_. That voice...it...Lady Kikyou?

Instinctively, I sent a surge of purifying energy into the Sacred Jewel, just as Naraku's fingers brushed against it. There was a flash of light as his fingers brushed against the jewel. His eyes widened in shock, and he quickly pulled back his fingers. But that wasn't all. The tentacle that gripped me tightly around the neck—making my vision blurry—suddenly unwound from around my throat.

I gasped as I fell to the floor of the barrier, clutching my throat. I coughed as my lungs took in air. I looked up to see Naraku glaring at me. What was happening to him? His hand, the fingers that had brushed against the jewel, was slowly dissolving. But not just the hand—even his arm, his shoulders…

"Damn you," he hissed.

"He's being purified!" I heard Sango say.

Purified?

Naraku narrowed his eyes at me, and then he smiled as, slowly, his chest and the lower part of his body started dissolving. "This can't kill me," he sneered, still smiling. "But it can kill you."

Before I could even figure out what he meant, his body suddenly dissolved, releasing miasma. My eyes widened as the miasma swirled around the barrier.

"He intends to kill her, and corrupt the jewel at the same time!" I heard Inuyasha shout.

I stood up as the miasma swirled around me. Urgh…It was painful. The moment it came into contact with my skin, it felt as though my skin was burning.

I heard another blast, and turned around to see Sesshoumaru hacking away at the barrier. Inuyasha had jumped into the air, and was sending Wind Scars simultaneously with Sesshoumaru's blasts. All to no avail—the barrier wouldn't break.

I was going to die.

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted, looking at him.

He suddenly raised his eyes to meet mine. His cold eyes gaze held mine and, at that moment, I found it hard to fear for my life, not with him there. I could feel my heart thudding rapidly in my chest, could feel the blush creeping slowly across my cheeks.

But the miasma suddenly surrounded me, cutting across my vision. I was surrounded my darkness—painful and suffocating.

"Clara!" I heard Kagome shout.

"You died once, Midoriko," a voice said, menacing and ominous. Naraku? "You died alone, and in the darkness—and you shall die alone once again!"

_No! _I wanted to shout. But I couldn't.

As I stood there, surrounded by the darkness of Naraku's miasma, I felt weak. Alone, afraid, and weak. Was I still even alive? I couldn't hear anything—couldn't see anything but darkness. I couldn't feel anything but pain. And yet, as I hovered between life and death, I could only think of one thing…

Was this how Midoriko had died before?

Had she died in pain and in darkness?

I could feel my strength leaving me now. I could feel a different darkness closing in...

Suddenly, brilliant white light filled my vision…

And then, darkness.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

It was useless.

Hacking away at the barrier was utterly useless.

I hovered in front of it, my eyes narrowed at the darkness that filled the barrier and blocked Clara from view. Couldn't that pathetic excuse of a priestess purify the miasma? Or was she was so incapable that she panicked and died?

Strangely, the thought of her dying was…unacceptable. After all—I wasted my time on her, and all for nothing?

Pathetic girl.

"Sesshoumaru get back!" I heard that hanyou, Inuyasha, call out from the ground. I looked down at him. Who was he to tell me what to do?

"I'll blow that barrier apart with Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted as scintillating adamant began covering the Tessaiga. I knew that he was a fool, but was he actually that foolish? And to think my learned father's blood ran in his veins…

I didn't move. "If you use that sword, she will die," I said, narrowing my eyes coldly at him.

"Like she's not gonna die, anyway?!"

"He's right, Inuyasha!" the miko, Kagome, said as she and the others ran up to him. "You'll kill her if you use Adamant Barrage!"

"What a sticky situation." I turned my gaze to that voice. Hakudoshi's barrier was hovering several yards away from Clara's. That annoying child rode that horse, Entei, with the boy, Kohaku behind him. "What now Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" he went on. "If you use Adamant Barrage, you'll only end up killing her—but if you don't use it, she'll die anyway. And the corrupt Sacred jewel will be mine for the taking."

Inuyasha glared at him. I could tell he wanted to use Adamant Barrage on the bastard, but he refrained lest he should hurt the boy, Kohaku. Only a half-breed like him could be so soft.

Hm?

I turned my attention to Clara's barrier. Coming from within was a strong surge in spiritual power…

"Look!" Kagome shouted.

The miasma swirled within the barrier, dark and unfathomable. But then, something pierced through the miasma—light. A second later, the miasma vanished to be replaced with a brilliant white light, simultaneously, cracks started appearing around the barrier.

I descended to the ground, knowing exactly what was happening.

Midoriko was taking over again.

The moment I thought of this, light poured from the cracks in the barrier. A second later, the barrier exploded in a flash of brilliant light.

"What's going on?" the exterminator, Sango, asked. Isn't it obvious?

As the light faded, I looked up to see a woman hovering in mid air. Beautiful, pure and deadly, Midoriko, looked down at us. Her eyes were no longer glowing white—they were black as night.

"That's…" the monk faltered.

"Midoriko?!" Kagome said.

As we looked up, Midoriko turned her gaze to Hakudoshi who narrowed his eyes at her. Her gaze shifted to the corpses of the guards and demons on the ground. She raised her hand towards the corpses, a blank look on her face. Something shot out from the corpses, something that shot straight towards Midoriko's hand.

Shinsei, her sword.

She caught if effortlessly, and the moment her hand closed around the hilt, the blade glowed pure white, and that light faded. She turned gracefully towards Hakudoshi, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"My lord!" I glanced over my shoulder, towards where Momitsumi was. She looked worried. Annoying girl—she should've stayed with her parents.

I turned my gaze back to Midoriko, who pointed her sword at Hakudoshi. White light shot out from the blade and towards the barrier.

"Fool!" Hakudoshi shouted as the light was absorbed by the barrier. Hn, so he planned to return her attack, huh?

"Watch out!" Kagome warned as light gathered at the bottom of Hakudoshi's barrier.

Midoriko held out her sword horizontally in front of her. The sword glowed white, and then the light at the bottom of Hakudoshi's barrier faded.

"What?!" Hakudoshi exclaimed, shocked.

Midoriko sent another blast of light towards Hakudoshi, but this light was different. It took on the form of a bird as it soared towards Hakudoshi's barrier. I had seen it before.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out as the light struck the barrier. The light intensified and, from the peripheral of my vision, I saw Inuyasha shield the miko, Kagome, with the sleeve of his haori. Tch.

The light receded and completely faded to reveal Hakudoshi mounted on his horse, barrier gone. "Curse you," he sneered.

Midoriko suddenly raised a hand and pointed it at Kohaku. The boy's eyes widened.

"Kohaku's Sacred Jewel shard!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the boy.

Indeed. The shard in the boy's back was slowly being purified. Hn, that purity was unbearable. Kohaku's eyes suddenly went blank and, before anyone could blink, he slashed at Hakudoshi with his scythe.

"Is Midoriko controlling him?" the monk, Miroku, asked.

Obviously.

Hakudoshi gasped as he was sliced in two, from the shoulder to the waist. He fell off the horse in two, cursing. His demon horse suddenly neighed and bucked, throwing the boy Kohaku off him.

"Kohaku!" Quick as a flash Sango mounted Kirara and soared through the air, towards her brother. She effortlessly caught him in her arms. It seems that the boy collapsed. Meanwhile, Entei dove towards his master. The moment he reached the boy, another barrier formed around Hakudoshi and the horse and Hakudoshi's split remains hovered beside it.

He was going to escape.

Midoriko raised her sword again, and it glowed with white light. Suddenly, from the sky, there was a twinkle of light. A moment later, a hoard of demons soared between Hakudoshi and Midoriko, shielding the former from the latter.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he lifted the miko off the ground. The demons were headed towards us.

"Impudent," I muttered as I slashed at the demons with Bakusaiga.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I spun around. The hoard of demons was headed towards Momitsumi, who appeared frozen on the spot, her eyes wide in fear. Foolish demoness, couldn't she _dodge_?

I rushed towards her, only to realize that I wouldn't make it.

She screamed. I pointed Bakusaiga at the swarm of demons, ready to blast them into hell, when all of a sudden, I sensed a strong surge of spiritual power coming from behind me. I quickly jumped into the air just as a blast of light passed beneath me, striking the hoard of demons before they reached Momitsumi.

I glanced behind me as I landed on the ground, narrowing my eyes at the miko who was still hovering in the air, her sword pointed in my direction. Hn…Did she wish to kill me as well? As if she could.

I barely became aware of Momitsumi as she fell to her knees in shock. My attention was fixed on Hakudoshi, who looked at Midoriko with hate-filled eyes.

"You'll pay for this, miko!" he snarled.

Midoriko raised her sword and pointed it at him again, but before she could even fire another attack, Hakudoshi and his barrier became engulfed in miasma. A second later, the miasma faded and then, they were gone.

"He got away," Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing Tessaiga.

My gaze strayed to Midoriko. She suddenly glowed with a brilliant light, and then the light faded to reveal Clara, her eyes closed. She appeared unconscious as she hovered there.

"She's falling!" Kagome exclaimed as Clara began to plummet towards the ground.

Annoying.

I caught her as she fell, darting into the air, and wrapping my arms around her. I landed on the ground and stared at the girl in my arms. She was unconscious, whether it was from exhaustion, I couldn't tell. In any case, she was fine.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

_Protect the boy…_

Whose voice was this…?

I'd never heard this voice before. Protect the boy? Who?

As I lay in that state of semi-unconsciousness, I could think of nothing else but those three words. Who had said them? A voice that I've never heard of before, a beautiful voice, almost like tinkling bells. Who? But I had a feeling I'd heard it before, in a dream…And then I knew who.

"Is she alright?" This voice was…Kagome's…

Right…now I remember. Hakudoshi, Naraku…

Presently, I became aware that I was in someone's arms. I slowly opened my eyes. Urgh…My head was killing me. I slowly looked up to meet a pair of cold, golden eyes.

I blushed. "P-put me down, please," I stuttered.

Sesshoumaru obliged and dumped me unceremoniously on the ground. "Ow!" I snapped as I fell on my behind.

"Clara!" Before I could even stand, Kagome knelt beside me and threw her arms around me. "We're glad you're alright!" she said, looking at me and smiling. "And what you did back there—that was incredible."

I blushed. "It wasn't me," I mumbled, feeling insignificant. "That was Midoriko."

Kagome was silent. "The important thing is, Naraku didn't get his hands on the Sacred Jewel," Miroku said. He was standing next to Sango who was standing next to a transformed Kirara. There was a boy sitting on Kirara—Kohaku.

_Protect the boy…_

Kohaku?

"You," I said to Kohaku, carefully standing up. I was still a little woozy.

Kohaku looked up at me. He hopped off Kirara and made his way towards me. "Kohaku," Sango said warily.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked back at her from over his shoulder. "Lady Midoriko told me to go with her, miss," he said, his tone robotic. Miss? Wasn't she his sister?

Sango looked pained as she looked at him. She turned her gaze to me. "Clara, please…protect him," she pleaded.

I nodded, trying to muffle the incredulity I felt. I could barely protect myself, let alone others. I turned to Sesshoumaru. "Is it alright with you" I asked hesitantly, "if we let him travel with us?"

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes cold. I could just imagine what ran through his head right now, not that I would know.

"Do as you wish," he said indifferently as he strode past me. He made his way to Lady Momitsumi who stood up from the ground (why was she kneeling on the ground in the first place?) and looked at him, smiling. I felt my heart squeeze. I turned away.

"Who's she?" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha and the others converged around us.

I sighed. "I don't think I have the right to tell you," I said.

Inuyasha glared at me. "_Who's she_?" he repeated, absurdly curious. Just then, Sesshoumaru glanced at us from over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Eh…" I said, faltering. "I don't know." He looked away.

"Ah, well," Inuyasha said. He turned to Kohaku. "You better not give her any trouble, got it?"

Kohaku nodded blankly. Sango looked at him, her eyes filled with nothing but sadness.

"Clara," Kagome said. "Why don't you travel with us instead?"

I looked at her. Truth be told, I didn't want to…

I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized. "I…can't."

"Eh? Why not?" Kagome said.

"It would be better," Inuyasha said, not bothering to keep his voice low. "If that bastard leaves you alone, vulnerable."

Vulnerable, huh? Well, that was…kinda true.

"He doesn't leave me alone all the time," I defended. "Just now because he and Lady Momitsumi were supposed to be bound…" My eyes widened and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Bound?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyebrow twitching. "As in…_betrothed_?" He shuddered at the thought.

Everyone stared at me, thunderstruck. "That's…surprising," Miroku mumbled. "All the more reason for you to come with us." The last sentence he said after the shock wore off.

I shook my head again. "I really can't," I said, looking down at the ground. I didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru. I looked up and found myself staring straight into Kagome's brown eyes.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Surely, you don't want to stay with someone so heinous?"

"I…have my reasons," I said.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me, and I felt my cheeks burn. Before she could speak up, however, Sango beat her to it.

"I think we should go now," she said, turning her back on us. Shippou was perched lightly on her shoulder, and he was looking at her face, seeing something there, I was sure.

Miroku looked at her for a moment. I'm guessing Sango wanted to be away now. "Right," Miroku agreed. "We should go now."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha folded his arms. "Take care, Clara," Kagome said, smiling at me, that suspicious look still in her eyes.

"And please take care of Kohaku," Sango called, not looking back at us. I watched as they left, leaving through the wide gates. The guards looked warily at them, their eyes narrowed. They were busy clearing away the corpses that lay scattered on the courtyard. They shifted their gaze to me, and I felt myself inwardly cringe. But they didn't look at me with hate…they were looking guardedly at me, their eyes narrowed in revulsion.

I turned to Kohaku, trying, with little success, to ignore the demon guards. "Why didn't you say goodbye to your sister?" I asked.

"I…don't know her," he said, in that meant-to-be-blank tone of his.

Before I could say anything else, a loud screeching voice echoed across the courtyard. "There you are, you stubborn girl!"

Jaken was running towards me. He stopped, his eyes on Kohaku. "What's this?!" he exclaimed.

"Midoriko consigned him to me," I explained, prepared for whatever he had to say. Truth be told, I was sort of getting used to Jaken.

"More burdens for Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jaken exclaimed, and I inwardly cringed.

"I thought Sesshoumaru was far too…great to think of anything as a burden?" I retorted.

"Ahem, well that's true," Jaken said pompously. "In any case, come along, you silly girl! And you better keep an eye on that boy!"

As we made our way back to Rin's room, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at me. I blushed, and walked away.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Humans were bemusing creatures.

Why would Clara turn down Kagome's offer? Surely, she must prefer travelling with them? I had been hoping that she would accept—no more delays for me. And I was certain that she would prefer travelling with her friends than with I.

What made her refuse? It seems that Inuyasha's priestess, Kagome knew. Hn…

I was curious.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

I couldn't sleep.

I sighed as I carefully rolled over onto my back so I wouldn't wake Rin. I looked up at the ceiling, and let out a long sigh. The room was dark and quiet, save for the loud snores that came from Jaken (probably the cause of my sleeplessness) and the soft, peaceful breathing that came from both Kohaku and Rin.

Kohaku was sleeping on my futon while I shared Rin's. I tried to give Rin as much space as I could. I had offered to sleep against the wall, sitting up, but Rin didn't want me to, unfortunately. I sighed again. Maybe the cause was Kohaku…

In truth, he was a strange boy. He barely talked, and it was as though he tried to be…blank. I say _tried_ because, truth be told, I could see a faint glimmer of awareness in Kohaku's eyes, something which puzzled me. Did he or did he not remember who he was? And, if he did, why didn't he say anything?

Before I could speculate much, the door to the room suddenly slid open softly, and then closed. I kept my eyes shut tight as a significant amount of demonic aura filled the room. It wasn't Sesshoumaru—I'd know him by his aura.

I suddenly went cold. What if…what if it was the same person who had tried to shoot me with an arrow all those days ago? I suddenly wanted to scream, to wake Jaken, but I couldn't. I was frozen in shock and in fear.

The floor suddenly creaked very softly, so softly, I was amazed I was even able to hear it. The footsteps were headed towards me.

I could feel my heart beating hysterically in my chest. The footsteps stopped just beside the futon. I heard a slight rustling, as though the demon was kneeling beside me. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my brow, and I could swear that I felt my stomach vanishing.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

Before I could even think of anything, I suddenly felt a soft hand clamp down hard on my mouth, preventing me from screaming. My eyes immediately flew open, and I found myself looking into a pair of intense icy blue eyes.

My shock dulled my fear.

Lady Momistumi?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: end of chapter.  
Inuyasha: took you long enough.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, don't you have anything to say other than criticism?  
Inuyasha: keh! You still haven't told me what PMsing means!  
Kagome: -giggles-  
A1969: anyway, thank you so much to those who bothered to read, review or place this story on their story alert or favorites! Don't forget to review, you hear?**


	26. Friends and Fights

**A1969: ****I'm...**

**Inuyasha: back, alive, present, whatever.**

**A1969: yeesh, Inuyasha, must you be such a killjoy?**

**Kagome: it's in his genetic makeup.**

**Inuyasha: I don't wear makeup like Sesshoumaru!  
A1969: ha!**

**Inuyasha: what's so funny?!  
A1969: nothing! Ha! Anyway, thanks to those who read, reviewed, placed this story on their favourites, or alerts! –sniggers-**

**Inuyasha: what's so funny, dammit!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
-Chapter Twenty-Six-  
-Friends and Fights-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

Lady Momitsumi...

The blood froze in my veins as I looked up into her glorious icy blue eyes. She was looking down at me with an intense expression on her face. I felt cold panic grip me then. What did she, of all people, want?

"Don't scream," she warned, her voice no higher than a whisper.

My eyes widened, and I stopped any kind of fidgeting. Was I going to die tonight?

She suddenly removed her hand. I wanted to scream—badly. But I knew that I wouldn't get the chance. Lady Momitsumi could easily silence me the moment I opened my mouth.

"Follow me," she ordered as she silently stood up. She made her way towards the door that led to the veranda, taking care not to step on Kohaku or Jaken. She stopped at the doors, a hand against the shutters, looking back at me from over her shoulder. "Well?"

Dread building, I quietly sat up. I wondered if Jaken would wake up if I nudged him on the way—maybe not. With shaking legs, I stood up and made my way over to Momitsumi. I was surprised I was still able to stand—my knees seemed made out of jelly.

Lady Momitsumi silently slid the door open. Moonlight bathed the veranda and the garden beyond it. She glanced back at me and tilted her head towards the veranda, an indication that I should follow. She swept out elegantly and silently, and I followed, wondering if Sesshoumaru could hear me if I screamed. Of course he could.

I pushed all thought of Sesshoumaru from my mind as I stepped out onto the veranda, my stomach filled with butterflies. Lady Momitsumi stood at the veranda, facing towards the garden. Moonlight bathed her with its ethereal glow, making her even lovelier than she already was.

"Close the shutters," she said softly, not looking back at me. "I wouldn't want your little green guard to wake up."

My blood froze. What was she going to do? I slid the shutters closed with foreboding. The soft wooden thud as the shutters slid closed seemed ominous to me. I stood behind her, watching her back, chewing my lower lip.

"Follow me," she said again as she daintily stepped down from the veranda and towards the gardens.

Was she...was she going to kill me there? I wanted to run, and run fast. But my legs felt like jelly. 

"Unfortunately, I do not have all night," her voice was just loud enough to reach me.

I hesitated, and followed her, calmly recalling the various ways a priestess would channel spiritual energy towards an enemy. Usually, weapons were used, but I didn't have one. My hands would do. But could I even try to harm her knowing that she was...Sesshoumaru's bride?

I pushed that thought from my mind as I followed her through the garden. Even in the moonlight, it was beautiful. Instead of grass, the garden was paved with moss. The path that wound throughout the garden was made of cobblestones. Here and there, stone lanterns stood far apart, standing like unlit sentinels under the moonlight. Bushes of flowers grew in profusion, their scent masking out everything else, even the fear that seemed to seep throughout me. A little farther away, there was a man...demon made lake. There was a tiny pavilion on the lake, with steppingstones leading to it.

Well, if Lady Momitsumi did kill me tonight, at least I'd die in a beautiful place. I shook my head vigorously. I really should stop being so negative all the time.

Lady Momitsumi veered off the path, and stepped lightly onto the moss. I hesitated before following her. Surprisingly, my footprints didn't appear on the moss. Strange.

Lady Momitsumi suddenly stopped underneath a towering spruce tree. There was a stone bench underneath it. She sat down and looked up at me. To my surprise, she smiled.

Smiled?

"Sit down," she said, still smiling. "I wish to speak with you."

What...? She wasn't going to...kill me? More than surprised, I was staggered.

She smiled again. "I won't eat you," she promised, her tone indicating that it was meant as a joke. Okaaay...

Hesitantly, I approached the stone bench and sat on the opposite end, as far away from her as was possible. The shadows from the spruce fell on us both, and the wind rustled in the branches above, bringing with it the scent of flowers.

She was silent for a moment. "I wished to thank you for saving me today," she said at last.

I stared at her, staggered. She thanked me?

"I'm not the one who saved you," I corrected, my voice low. "It was Midoriko." Why did I suddenly feel so useless? I stopped that train of thought. Didn't I just resolve to stop thinking so negatively?

"You _are_ Midoriko, aren't you?" she asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I surprised myself when I raised my eyebrows peevishly at her. "No," I said, my voice low. "I'm not her—we're different. I am me, and no one else."

"Have I offended you?" she asked, hearing the irate tone in my voice. "It was unintentional. Anyway, as I've said, I merely wished to thank you."

The annoyance vanished. She really _was_ thanking me. Strange. "I didn't—"

Lady Momitsumi shook her head. "You are the one who saved me. Midoriko is dead, ergo you are the one who saved my life—it's as simple as that." She was silent again.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling repentant for being peeved with her. After all, she didn't seem to hate me...

"You have nothing to apologize for," she pointed out. "I was tactless. I should not have said that you and Midoriko are the same—you are both obviously different." She paused, tilting her head slightly at me, as though to get a good look at me. "You are foreign, aren't you? Your name—not Midoriko, but Clara—sounds foreign, and you look different. Particularly your eyes—I have never seen a human with eyes like yours."

I started when she mentioned my name. I don't think I ever told her my name before. "Yes," I said slowly. "I'm...not from around here."

"You do not look as though you come from the Continent, either," she pointed out.

"I come from far away," I muttered.

"From where, might I ask?"

I stared at her, wondering why she was even interested. "From beyond the Continent," I said. "A place called America." I didn't need to mention that Christopher Columbus might not have run into it yet.

She nodded. "Interesting," she said. She was silent again, her eyes fixed on the waning moon above. Her silence lasted for several minutes. I was nearly awkward by then.

"Well, I have said all that I wished to say," she said, standing up. I followed suit. "Come," she said, returning to the cobblestoned path we had taken. "I shall take you back to your quarters."

"Th-that isn't necessary," I stammered.

She shook her head. "I asked Lord Sesshoumaru if I could speak with you," Lady Momitsumi said. "And, naturally, he agreed under the condition that, if something were to happen to you, I would pay most dearly."

I blushed at that, certain that she was just exaggerating. She was silent for a moment, studying me again.

"What are you to Lord Sesshoumaru?" she suddenly asked.

This was the one question that I dreaded, a question to which I knew the answer. "A burden," I answered. "Or a waste of his time—or both."

She nodded again. "Come then," she said, turning her back on me. "I shall take you back. Oh, and...perhaps I shall see you again tomorrow."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. Tomorrow?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

She wouldn't stop.

I stared—almost wearily, I'll admit—at my honorable mother, who knelt opposite me, her hands folded on her lap, the table between us. As soon as Naraku's demons had been dispatched, she had returned and berated me for taking leave of Lord Hoshimaru and Lady Kisara without so much as an apology or an explanation. Hn. One would have thought that she would be more concerned about the demons that attacked, but no—her concern was on etiquette.

"You must give them your apologies, at once," she said. Again.

"I don't owe them an explanation," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You do," she pointed out. "Really, my son, it was very rude of you."

"Demons attacked my castle—I had to defend it."

"They attacked because of a certain priestess you bother yourself with," she said contemptuously. "Wouldn't you think it best if you do away with her? Kill her, or—if you have grown soft—send her away."

Her first suggestion was unacceptable. Her second option was...Strange, I did not know what to make of it.

"I have given my word to protect her," I reminded her.

"Break it," she said.

"Dishonorable."

She rolled her eyes. "Have it your way, then," she said. She stood up, looking down at me. Hn, was it scorn I saw in her eyes? Amusing. "I shan't interfere with your affairs—except for one, that is. And that involves my grandchild." I was tempted to roll my eyes, but refrained. "Now, seeing as you have no intention of apologizing to Lord Hoshimaru, I shall have to do it in your stead." With that, she swept imperiously out of the room.

I let out a sigh, and stood up, making my way towards the veranda. It was annoying, the fact that she wanted a grandchild, while I myself desired no such thing. I stared out at the garden, my thoughts wandering.

The door to the room promptly slid open, and her scent filled the room. Jasmine.

"My lord?" Momitsumi again. I could feel her behind me, her eyes fixed on my back.

"What is it?" I asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I merely thought you'd wish to know that I have had a little chat with your charge," she said. "And fret not, I have brought her no harm."

I don't care.

"And?"

"And she is rather interesting," she said.

Clara, interesting? Queer. I kept my silence.

"Particularly the fact that she comes from a place called America," she went on.

So?

"Have you heard of it, my lord?" she asked.

"No."

She was silent. "I wish to speak with her again, tonight," she said at last. Why she wanted to, I couldn't imagine.

"As you wish," I said.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

"As if I'd ever believe you!" Jaken exclaimed.

I sighed. I was kneeling behind Kohaku, my hand hovering over the jewel hard in his back, purifying it. In a castle filled with demons, the susceptible shard was easily tainted, and it was necessary to purify it sporadically.

The morning had rushed by in a haze, and the sun's afternoon rays slanted into the room. Last night seemed implausible, and it was about last night that Jaken was questioning me. When Lady Momitsumi had brought me back, it appeared that Jaken had woken up just as I entered the room. Hence, the endless questions. I had answered him truthfully but, toad that he was, he adamantly refused to believe me, saying that Lady Momitsumi wouldn't be concerned with an inconsequential denizen like me.

"It's up to you whether or not you believe me," I said, letting my purifying energy flow into the shard in Kohaku's back. I watched, awed (I was always awed by it) as light glowed from my hands, purifying the shard.

Jaken started muttering then. "I'll tell Lord Sesshoumaru," he threatened.

"I think he knows that already," I said. "There. All done, Kohaku."

Kohaku pulled away from me, and turned to face me, a would-be-blank look in his eyes. "You're welcome," I said. He looked at me again, and leaned against the wall, staring into space. He was such a strange boy, pretending that he didn't remember anything.

"Why don't you go outside with Rin?" I suggested. Rin was off playing with Ah-Un in the gardens.

It was no surprise when he shook his head. "I don't know why you bother with him," Jaken muttered. I ignored him.

"Kohaku," I said. "I have a feeling you remember—"

Jaken scoffed.

"—so, how come you're acting like a mindless zombie?" I asked.

He looked at me. There was a funny look in his eyes. "I...don't know what you mean."

"Hopeless," Jaken said.

I glared at him. "Kohaku, what can you possibly achieve by pretending to be mindless?" I grumbled. He didn't answer.

"Forget him!" Jaken said. I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was leaning against the wall, his big, yellow eyes fixed on me. "Now, why don't you tell me where you've really been last night?"

"I told you," I said, exasperated. "I was with—"

"Lady Momitsumi wouldn't bother with someone like _you_!" he pointed out.

Ouch.

I shrugged. "It's not my problem, if you don't believe me."

"But it's _my_ problem if something happens to you, and Lord Sesshoumaru kills me!"

"That's not _my_ problem," I pointed out. He glared at me, and I instantly regretted the words. In his own way, Jaken was...kind. In his own way, at least.

"Sorry," I mumbled, repentant.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "Ungrateful girl—you should at least be honest!"

"I _am_ being honest," I said.

"Never mind," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'll just have to tell Lord Sesshoumaru."

I sighed and didn't bother to say anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't sleep that night.

Beside me, Rin stirred softly, her face relaxed. The muted breathing of both Kohaku and Jaken seemed almost ominous.

Was Lady Momitsumi actually going to come back? I was both intrigued and fearful. Why would she even bother? She was a demoness, wasn't she? And I was a priestess, reincarnation to the infamous Midoriko...

I suddenly felt a high rise in demonic aura, just outside the door, on the veranda. This aura was too weak in comparison to Sesshoumaru's...

I hesitated. What if it wasn't Lady Momitsumi? And, besides, what if it was...

I sighed. What could she possibly want? Filled with foreboding, I carefully eased out of the futon, manoeuvred between the inert forms of Kohaku and Jaken, and carefully slid open the door.

Lady Momitsumi was sitting at the veranda, her gaze fixed on the waning crescent moon in the inky sky. "It took you long enough," she said, not looking at me. "Come, sit." I hesitated, and then quietly slid the door closed behind me.

I made my way over to her, baffled. What did she want from me now? I stood beside her, looking down at my feet.

"Won't you sit down?" she asked, a trace of imperiousness in her voice.

I hesitantly sat down next to her, keeping a polite amount of space between us. "I asked Lord Sesshoumaru if I may speak with you again," she said, her eyes still fixed on the moon. "Luckily, he obliged without any threats to my well-being."

Sesshoumaru obliging without threatening could only mean that he trusted Lady Momitsumi not to kill me. I didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her.

"Hm?" She turned her gaze to me.

"Why do you...why are you..."

"Why do I wish to speak with you?" she asked. "Well, for one thing, I am bored. For another, I think you are interesting." I suddenly felt like an animal in a zoo.

"But, you have a lot of people to talk to in the castle," I pointed out. True—why she would bother with someone like me, was a complete mystery.

"Oh, them!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Always the same faces, always the same people here and there, always the same things to discuss—it get's monotonous after four hundred years."

"You could talk to others," I pointed out.

"Other demons can be so boring," she said, sighing. "The only commoner demon I've talked to..." Her voice trailed off, and she suddenly sighed. "In any case..."

She was silent again. I fidgeted nervously, wondering what it was that she wanted this time. "Tell me," she went on. "Why is it that you travel with my lord?"

I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap. "Because he was...kind enough to take me to a place called Mt. Tenku," I explained. I looked at her. She looked disgusted?

I blinked, puzzled. "Oh, I'm not disgusted with you," she said, reading my expression. "I am disgusted with that mountain—it's pure. Very pure. Purer than Mt. Hakurei, even."

I didn't know what Mt. Hakurei was, so I couldn't make a connection. "Though, I am curious as to why my lord would so readily aid a human," she said, her gaze sharper now.

I looked down at my lap again. I didn't know if Sesshoumaru wanted anyone to know why he was helping me—because he was indebted to an undead (now dead) priestess.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm wasting his time, when there're other things he needs to be doing...such as seeing to you." For once, I managed to hide the jealousy in my voice. Hm, progress.

To my surprise, she laughed softly. "I should be thanking you, actually," she said cheerfully.

Huh? "Thanking me?" I said, bewildered.

"If you are smart, you will know," she said.

My eyebrows met in the middle. She laughed softly at the puzzled expression on my face. "Can you keep a secret, Clara?" she asked, her icy blue eyes sparkling. I stared at her, all but bewildered. "I have no desire to marry Lord Sesshoumaru."

What could I have felt? Relief, bemusement, bewilderment, and caution. Relief, because she didn't want to marry him (sue me, I was only human); bemusement, because if she didn't want to marry him, then why was she going to? Bewilderment, because, of all people, why was she telling _me _this? And caution (was she tricking me?).

I blinked at her. She clearly expected me to say something. "But...why?" I asked at last. "Why are...why are you telling me this? And...why don't you want to marry him?"

"I suppose I'm telling you this because I've been dying to let it out," she said, sighing. "Truth be told, I didn't really have any intention of telling you, but I am sure you won't tell anyone, because, honestly, who would believe you? And...do you honestly think that I wish to be married to someone as cold, callous and uncaring as Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't _that_ uncaring. "You're very lucky you're going to...marry him," I said quietly. "I don't know why you don't want to. And, if you really don't want to, then...why are you marrying him in the first place?"

Her eyes suddenly widened. "You're in love with Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, her eyes growing wide with astonishment.

What the _heck_?! This was getting _silly_! I wasn't _that _obvious, was I?!

"I haven't said anything," I said. To my surprise, I managed to control my tone, but I could feel the slightest of tinges on my cheeks.

She scoffed again. "I can see it in your eyes," Lady Momitsumi pointed out. "When you spoke of him—I could see it clearly as though it was written. And, besides, no sane woman would ever tell me that I was 'lucky' to be marrying him—a sane woman would say that I was doomed, for, despite the fact that he is very transcendentally physically appealing, he has a heart of ice. And do you wish to be married to a block of ice?" She laughed, politely and quietly.

He didn't have a heart of ice at all. Lady Momitsumi must not know about Rin. "He's not heartless," I said, defending him. "The little human girl with him—she died, and he brought her back to life. Doesn't that prove that he has a heart?"

"Oh, he can be minutely compassionate towards the right people," she admitted. "However, Lord Sesshoumaru can never be the romantic type—which is unfortunate, with those looks of his." She shook her head. "I don't know how you can love him."

I felt cold. "I don't," I said obstinately.

"Did you know that there are physical reactions that occur within the human body when one tells a lie?" She raised her eyebrows. "And did you know demons can sense those? Like your rapid heartbeat, for example."

My brilliant defense? Well, I was only human.

I sighed, feeling despair settle over me. "Please don't tell him," I pleaded. There was a very big chance that she would, and who knows what Sesshoumaru would do? He would either kill me, or send me away.

"Of course, I won't," she said. "I have better things to do than divulge human secrets, such as trying to think of a way to repay you for saving my life."

"Don't tell Sesshoumaru, and we're even," I offered.

She shook her head. "What is the mere keeping of a secret compared to the saving of a life?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides—you are keeping _my_ secret, I am keeping yours. But I still must repay my debt to you...somehow."

What is it with demons and repaying debts?

Silence settled on us again. From within the room behind us, I could hear Jaken let out a loud snore. Despite the situation, I giggled. Lady Momitsumi stared at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," I said again.

She sighed. "I should apologize, I suppose," she suddenly said. What was she saying now?

"Why?" I asked. Strange, I had grown comfortable talking to her. There was just something about her that inspired trust, I guess.

"It must be troubling you—the fact that I am to marry the man you love," she said. She looked at me, her eyes unreadable. "I merely want you to know that I've no desire to marry him—it is my father's wish, and I must obey, even if..." She trailed off again and shook her head.

I was...troubled, more than troubled, even. But it couldn't be helped, I guess. Throughout the conversation , I had been ignoring the tight sensation in my chest—now I couldn't ignore it anymore.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, shaking my head. "After all...I don't have the right to love him—he belongs to you."

She sighed. "Unfortunately," she said agreed. "If it meant paying my debt to you, I would gladly hand you Lord Sesshoumaru, however, I cannot, as it is my father's wish that I wed him."

"I would never ask that of you," I said, my eyes wide. Who would?

She smiled at me then. "How amusing," she mused.

"Eh?"

"To think that you, reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko, would be in love with a _demon_," she said. "Do you not find it amusingly ironic at all?"

I was silent, and she chuckled.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

_Strange._

_There was a woman by the lake in the garden. Her back was turned to me, her raven hair falling in a silken cascade past her shoulders, beyond her waist. It seemed that she was looking out at the lake, seemingly unaware of my presence._

_Hn. I turned on my heel, but before I could get away, the woman spoke. "Stop."_

"_I don't heed humans," I said, walking away._

_An arrow suddenly flew past me, narrowly avoiding my head. I spun around. The woman—a priestess, how typical—stood there, her bow pointed at me, another arrow waiting to be unleashed. The priestess was undeniably beautiful, but that beauty was smudged by the armor she wore..._

_Midoriko._

_Heh, how amusing._

_I drew my Bakusaiga, but she automatically released the arrow. It flew towards me, and I deflected it with my blade. I rushed towards her, my sword aimed at her heart. She quickly threw her bow aside and drew the sheathed sword from her waist, pointing it at me._

_Shinsei, huh?_

"_Dragon Strike!" A flash of blue light erupted from my Bakusaiga and sped towards the priestess. Midoriko stood there, confident. The moment my attack reached her, she slashed through it with her sword, dispelling the attack. So, she was intent on fighting me to the death?_

_There was a clang of steel on steel as our blades clashed. Every time I struck, she parried until I was annoyed. "Enough!" I struck her sword with a surge of strength, sending it flying from her hand and on to the ground, yards away from us. She was defenseless._

_I raised my sword, ready to send her to the netherworlds, but stopped. It was not Midoriko who was looking at me with sombre eyes. It was Clara._

_Her sapphire eyes were wide with shock. "You...you're going to kill me?" she asked, betrayed._

_I looked at her, and then stowed my sword away. "You won't kill me?" she asked._

"_No." You're human—you'll die soon enough._

_She smiled at me, and then—to my surprise—she launched herself at me, her arms going around my shoulders. Hn..._

"_What are you doing?" I asked, ready to shrug her off._

"_I am just so happy that you didn't kill me!" she said, looking up at me, her eyes wide. "It gives me the chance to kill you."_

_What?_

_Before I could even think, a strong surge of spiritual energy seared through me, incapacitating me. The influx of holy energy was unexpectedly powerful, and my body was consumed with the purifying pain. I gripped her shoulders tighter, trying to counter her energy with my own. Useless._

"_Did you actually trust me not to harm you?" Clara mocked._

Demons and priestesses were never meant to coexist, Lord Sesshoumaru.

_That voice..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment my eyes opened, I flew out of the futon, took Bakusaiga, slid open the door to the veranda, and stepped out, my eyes narrowed at the darkness. That dream—no, not a dream. A blasted illusion.

Takeshi...

I shall kill him.

I glanced around the darkened grounds. There was no scent on the wind other than that of the flowers. "Annoying." I sheathed Bakusaiga, and stared up at the moon.

That illusion was unnerving. The thought of Clara ever incapacitating me was nearly hilarious—the thought of her betraying me...

Would she?

I scoffed. Even if she did wish to betray me, she was easily dealt with. Nothing to be worried about. A soft thudding of footsteps announced someone headed my way, but I smelled her before I heard her.

"My lord?" Momitsumi. Predictable.

She rounded a corner and came towards me. She was still wearing her kimono, a sign that she had been talking to Clara. I ignored her, and resumed gazing at the moon, my mind filled with images of throttling Takeshi.

"I did not realize you were up, my lord," she said, standing beside me.

I was silent. "I have just been talking to your charge, my lord," she said brightly. I glanced at her. "And I know something that you do not!" She sounded childish.

Go away—I wished to think. "About your little miko," she went on.

"What is it?" As if I cared. If I engaged her briefly in small talk, surely she would go away?

She merely smiled. "I shan't tell you!" she said.

"If you have nothing to say, leave."

Her smile faltered, and she let out a low sigh. "As you wish, my lord." She walked away, her steps light and brisk.

I turned my gaze back to the moon, as my mind wandered. A low breeze blew through the garden, making the leaves rustle in the trees, and shadows dance across the ground. What did Takeshi want? I had no doubt about the dream, the illusion he had shown me.

He wanted Clara, of course.

Heh, well, if he wanted her, I shall not give her to him—just to annoy him.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

"I still don't believe you!" Jaken roared, early the next morning.

Rin and Kohaku, who were both eating bowls of noodles, looked up from their breakfast, at Jaken and me. I sighed as I held my own bowl of noodles. Jaken had noticed that I was gone last night, and, naturally, he wanted to know where I went.

"I don't know why you bother asking me, if you don't believe me," I said, sighing.

Jaken narrowed his eyes at me. "If you won't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own!" he declared.

I sighed. "Master Jaken, why don't you believe Clara-san?" Rin asked, slurping her noodles.

"Because I just don't believe her!"

Rin and I sighed, and even Kohaku let out a small breath. "Master Jaken, Clara-san would never lie!" Rin pointed out.

Jaken huffed, and looked away. "I shall inform milord of—!" Before he could finish, the door to the room slid open, and the subject of Jaken's sentence stood there, impassive. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken exclaimed, bowing. "Milord, Clara—"

"I am aware." Jaken looked crestfallen as I raised my eyebrows smugly at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin greeted, immediately setting her bowl of noodles down, and beaming at him. I saw Kohaku throw a brief look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, acknowledging her greeting with that cold glance of his, and then, his eyes settled on me. I surprised myself when I managed to control the blush that threatened to spread across my cheeks.

He made his way past me, and towards the veranda. "Follow me," he called.

I blinked. Did he mean Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, or me? As though he heard my thoughts, he glanced at me from over his shoulder. Right.

I placed my empty bowl of noodles on the floor, and followed him out to the veranda. I could feel Jaken's puzzled eyes on my back, as well as Rin and Kohaku's.

Sesshoumaru was standing at the veranda, his eyes fixed on the garden, his back to me. The morning sunlight fell on him, making his silver hair shimmer faintly in the sunlight. What did he want?

"Close the door."

I blushed, sliding the door closed behind me with a soft thud. I stared at his back, and looked down at my feet, wondering what it was he wanted to say. For a moment, it was silent. Nothing could be heard except the melodious twittering of the sparrows in the trees, and the soft sighing of the wind.

"What do you know of Takeshi?" His question caught me off guard.

Well, good morning to you, too. "Takeshi?" I asked. "Why?"

"Just answer."

I bit my lower lip. "Not much," I admitted. "Except that he's Midoriko's friend, is all."

"Does he come to you?"

Why did that question make me blush? I shook my head, though he couldn't see it. "Not really," I said. "Sometimes, he helps me, sometimes he comforts me. But I haven't seen him around lately."

"Comforts?"

"You know," I said, shrugging. "When you're sad, you need someone by your side—Takeshi did that."

He was silent for a moment, and I wanted to know what he was thinking. Why would he ask about Takeshi out of the blue?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Hn, typical.

Comfort, huh? Was there nothing useful that Takeshi did? I could feel Clara's puzzled eyes on me.

"Why do you ask, by the way?" she asked, curious.

"None of your concern," I said, not looking at her. That dream was still too fresh. Heh, the thought of this particular girl managing to scratch me was more than amusing.

"Right," she said. Sarcasm, hn. She was silent again. "Really," she went on. "Why are you asking? Has Takeshi been bothering you lately?" There was strange tone in her voice.

"Perhaps," I said idly. "What are you to him?"

I could feel her shock and surprise without looking at her. "Er...why do you ask?"

"Information."

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know," she said at last. "He says that I am his friend..."

_Indeed_. "But he's...vague," she finished. More than vague—his actions regarding Clara were ambiguous. I was not foolish enough to overlook the fact that, to Takeshi, Clara was something more than a friend. Hn.

"What is he to you?" This question...I had not meant to ask it, for it was excessive and inconsequential. I glanced at her from over my shoulder. Her sapphire eyes were wide with surprise, and there was a slight tinge on her cheeks. What was it with her, and her blushing?

"To...me?" she asked.

I stared at her. Was she deaf?

She blinked at me, and her cheeks reddened even further. "A friend, I guess," she said, shrugging. She looked down at the floor again. As I stared at her, I couldn't help but remember that dream...Heh, queer.

"Would you betray me?" Once again, the question was excessive and unintentional. Takeshi was going to pay for this.

She looked up at me, shock in her wide eyes. She was silent for a moment, staring into my eyes. "Betray you?" she asked, surprised.

I was silent. I was garishly aware of the fact that this girl was impossibly weak and could do nothing against me, and that my question was pointless. But still, I waited for an answer.

It was then that her eyes seemed to soften, almost like molten sapphires, if there even was such a thing. She smiled at me—that smile was strange, soft, almost gentle.

"I could never betray you," she said, blushing. The wind blew softly then, blowing her hair to one side.

I was assured. Not that I needed reassurance—should the girl so choose to betray me, she may do so—and I would kill her.

The wind blew again, bringing a new scent with it. _Her_. I turned my attention to the end of the veranda. Momitsumi was standing there, her gaze fixed on Clara, who, in turn, was looking at her. Hn, there was something rather conspiratorial about the look Momitsumi gave the priestess. And then, to my bemusement, she winked at Clara, who blushed and looked down at her feet.

Hn...

"My lord!" Momitsumi said, making her way towards us. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"You may leave, Clara," I said, glancing at her briefly before turning my attention to Momitsumi.

"Oh, and Clara," Momitsumi said as the girl in question went back to the room. "I shall see you again tonight."

Clara blinked, but nodded and returned to the confines of Rin's room, sliding the door closed behind her with a soft thud. Momitsumi smiled at me then. The conspiratorial look was still in her eyes.

Hn...

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

She was still giving that look.

It was night now, and Lady Momitsumi and I were sitting at the veranda, like last night. The moon was still waning, its silver light bathing the grounds and the gardens in a veil of etherealness. The wind was blowing softly again, as always, the result of the palace being up on the mountain.

"What?" I asked as Lady Momitsumi smiled at me again. I was really getting used to this—talking with her. Though, I'll admit, I was still somewhat wary about her.

"What were you and my lord talking about?" There was no trace of jealousy in her voice (not that she had a reason to be jealous), only amusement.

"Um…about a person named Takeshi," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"Takeshi?" she asked, piqued.

I nodded. "He's a…friend of mine," I said. I really didn't know about that, though.

"My lord seems to think otherwise," she said, smiling mischievously.

I looked at her. "Pardon?" I asked.

"'What is he to you?'" I started when she perfectly imitated Sesshoumaru's question. The tone of voice may not be right, but the cadence, and the impassive way she said it—scary.

"I think that question was excessive," she said, smirking. "And... 'Would you betray me?'" She rolled her eyes. "Why must he ask that question? It is completely irrelevant, because, no offense, even if you did choose to betray him, he could so easily...get rid of you."

Wow—she was voicing out each question that I had. I shook my head. "He just wanted information, that's all."

"Riiight." Lady Momitsumi—at first I thought she would be a stiff, noblewoman, greatly conformed to the rules and traditions of her society, but I was wrong. She was...surprising. She suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked, growing more and more self-conscious. I mean, who wouldn't be, being in the presence of perfection personified?

"I know of a way to repay my debt," she said simply.

"Eh?"

"I shall help bring you and Lord Sesshoumaru together," she said, smirking.

"EH?!" I blinked, and felt the violent blush on my cheeks. "What? No!"

"I thought you loved him?"

Was she serious? "No!" I said. "_You're_ supposed to marry him, not me! And, besides, I'm...human, not someone he'd go for. You, on the other hand..."

"Tosh!" she scoffed.

Okay, Clara, think! "Wait," I said. "I don't understand...why would you? You yourself said that your father wanted you to...marry...and you want to do what your father wishes..."

She was silent. Her expression was suddenly morose and sad. "I have my reasons," she said quietly, in a tone that did not encourage any more questions. "Ah, well," she said, suddenly perky again. "I don't get you humans—you love him, but you don't want him. Well, if you don't want him, then very well."

I stared at her as something hit me. "There is something you can do," I said quietly, wondering why I was even asking. She raised her eyebrows at me. "I want...I want you to teach me how to use a sword. Please?"

She was silent, blinking at me. "You are a priestess," she said at last. "I thought you would know how."

I bit my lower lip. "But...I wasn't born to be one. I'm...useless"—according to Sesshoumaru—"and...I don't want to be useless. I'm tired of being the pawn on the chessboard—I'm tired of Sesshoumaru thinking I'm weak..."

She tilted her head at me. "As a warrior's daughter," she began, "I know how to wield a sword. However, I freeze over during actual combat, which is...pathetic. I was brought up to be a lady, not a warrior."

"But you can fight?" I asked.

"I only know the basics of swordsmanship," she admitted. "But...I could teach you those basics...Why are you asking me, though? Lord Sesshoumaru is a master swordsman, and—"

I blushed. "No," I said. "I'd rather you taught me—if it's alright with you."

She grinned, and nodded. "This should be fun."

Why did I suddenly feel dread?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To no one's surprise, Jaken once again refused to believe me, despite the fact that Sesshoumaru already told him that he knew where I went off to every night. He would pester me about it, then he would huff, and look away, annoyed with me. It was during this time that Rin would, thankfully, side with me, and Kohaku would remain silent.

It was a routine that eventually fell into place during our stay in the castle. Speaking of stay, I wonder how long till we were back on our journey. I knew I wasn't supposed to complain—I'd made Sesshoumaru wait, too. But, though I made him wait, it certainly wasn't for nearly a month now, was it? Waiting till Sesshoumaru decided we could leave, meant being stuck indoors, out of the prying eyes of demons. This, in turn, meant monotony to the extreme. Luckily for me, I had Rin to talk to. I talked to Kohaku sometimes, trying to persuade him to stop his 'I-haven't-remembered-anything' act, and, of course, purifying his shard sporadically.

At night, it was different. At night, true to her word, Lady Momitsumi (who kept on insisting that I refrain from using the title) taught me how to use the sword. The basics, at least.

The first time she had taught me, we went to a far corner of the garden, where we couldn't draw attention. The first time she had taught me, I was paranoid—would she use sword fighting as an excuse to kill me? But that wasn't the case.

The first time we fought, we fought with wooden poles. I was surprised the first time she taught me—I thought I would be butterfingered, but, to my surprise, the pole in my hand moved fluidly, and I only dropped it three times.

Seven days after we began the basics, she insisted that I bring Shinsei tonight. Was she serious? In any case, she was the one who was teaching, and I shouldn't complain or question.

That night, when Jaken and the others had fallen asleep, I strapped the sword to my waist and left the room. Momitsumi was waiting for me at the veranda. She still wore her majestic outer robes, which she usually took off before we fought.

The moon was nothing more than a crescent in the sky by now as we made our way to the far corner of the garden, behind a thick cluster of spruce trees. The shadows fell ominously on the ground, and I couldn't help but place a hand on the hilt of Shinsei. It was comforting, that sword.

"Is that...Midoriko's blade?" Lady Momitsumi asked as she took off her outer robe. She wore a blue haori and red hakama underneath. She draped the robe carelessly on one of the stone benches beneath the trees.

I nodded. She suddenly looked...interested and apprehensive?

"I wonder how many demons that sword has felled," she muttered, almost to herself as she stood several meters in front of me. She was holding a sword in her hand, and I tried not to let the paranoia get the better of me.

She held her sword in front of her, and smiled. "Truth be told," she said. "You're very good with the sword, almost a natural."

I blushed. "Midoriko was a master swordswoman, they say," I muttered.

"That is true," she agreed.

Of course, it was all Midoriko. I mean, I got a gash the first time I removed the sword from its sheath, for Pete's sake.

"Let's see how you'll fare with Midoriko's blade, shall we?" she asked, closing in on me, sword clutched in her slender hand.

"Stop."

The blood froze in my veins. That voice—the last time I heard it was nearly a week ago...

Lady Momitsumi glanced behind me, her eyes widening in surprise. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she greeted, smiling.

I spun around. Sesshoumaru was standing beneath the shadow of a tree, his eyes narrowed at me. What was the look in those cold eyes? His gaze flitted to Lady Momitsumi's face.

"For seven days you have been teaching her," he began. He had...been watching? "Why?"

"She asked me to," Lady Momitsumi said, tilting her head at him. "And, seeing as it was a good way to repay my debt to her, I readily agreed."

He scoffed as he stepped out of the shadows. "You are an incompetent instructor," he said.

We both stared at him. He was insulting her?

"She isn't," I defended. I saw her throw me a quick glance.

"She isn't now, is she?" Sesshoumaru asked. He eyes were fixed on me, narrowed, as though he was considering something. To my surprise, he took several steps towards me, stopping just a few meters away from me. He suddenly drew out his Bakusaiga, and pointed it at me.

I was frozen stiff, my hand resting on the hilt of Shinsei. "Let us see, shall we?" he said impassively. "Come, Clara. Draw."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: that's it for this chapter. Whew, I'm bushed.**

**Inuyasha: you just sat there, typing, and you're bushed? Keh! Now why don't you explain what you meant about 'genetic makeup'?**

**Kagome: -sniggers-**

**Inuyasha: shut up!**

**A1969: aw...Inuyasha doesn't know!**

**Inuyasha: I'll get you both back.**

**A1969: ooh! I'm so scared! Watcha gonna do—throw your lipstick at me? Ha!**

**Inuyasha: why, you—!**

**A1969: anyway, thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters—review please!**


	27. Questions

**A1969: wow...it's been a while!  
Inuyasha: I guess saying that I'm surprised would just be a waste of time.  
A1969: can it! Don't make me ask Kagome to say 'it'!  
Inuyasha: keh! As if Kagome would **_**ever **_**help you!  
Kagome: er...  
Inuyasha: what's with the 'er'?!  
Kagome: nothing!  
A1969: anyway—I'm very sorry if I'm taking so long to update. Life's pretty hectic at the moment. Oh, and thanks a ton to those who reviewed and read! Hope you guys enjoy this longer-than-normal chapter!  
**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
-Questions-  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Clara looked frozen.

I stared coldly at her, Bakusaiga clenched in my hand. I was aware that she was frightened—after all, I could so easily kill her, if I wished it. I was also aware that Momitsumi was looking imploringly at me.

Heh.

"Well, Clara?" I asked. "We do not have all night—draw."

She bit her lower lip. An infinitesimal part of my mind wondered why I was wasting my time here—I had better things to do. I did not wish to admit it, but I wanted to ascertain that this girl had no intention of betraying me, whatsoever. After all, she was learning how to wield a sword—I might as well test her.

"Well?" My patience was wearing thin.

Throwing Momitsumi a frightened look, Clara reluctantly unsheathed her Shinsei. The blade glistened softly in the moonlight, its spiritual energy prominent.

"My lord, I implore you not to—" Momitsumi began.

"Silence."

She quickly shut her mouth, and looked down at the ground. I returned my gaze to Clara, who was looking at me with hard eyes, as though she resented the harsh way I dealt with Momitsumi. She gripped the blade tightly in her grasp. I was surprised—she didn't cut herself this time.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked idly. "Attack."

She blinked, unsure of what to do. Pathetic girl, she was wasting my time.

"Very well, Clara," I said. "If you refuse to move, I shall go first." So saying, I sped towards her, Bakusaiga held out.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she rolled to one side to avoid me. She fell to the ground, grazing her hand, as I sped past her. Her footwork was shoddy.

"Pitiful," I commented, standing in front of her as she got back to her feet. "I have not yet even swung my blade...and already you fall."

To my surprise, the shy, meek priestess glared at me. "I'm only just learning, you know!" she snapped.

It seemed as though she had finally gotten herself a little backbone. "Indeed," I said, smirking, amused at her little outburst.

She blushed, and looked down at the sword in her hand, her brows furrowed. "My lord," Momitsumi interjected. "She is not capable of engaging someone as masterful as you—yet. She has only just begun learning, and—"

"I am not through with her." Indeed, I had yet to begin. The 'yet' of her sentence bothered me—I vividly recalled the dream that blasted Takeshi forced on me. Clara betraying me seemed absurd, unbelievable...

And it bothered me.

Clara looked at me, her eyes wide with trepidation. "The way you talk..." she began, her eyes hardening again. "It's as if you think so little of me!" Despite the fact that her eyes were hard, there was a soft blush spreading across her cheeks as her gaze held mine.

"Tell me," I said, pointing Bakusaiga at her, "why I should not think little of you? You are weak, not only weak, but you are useless."

She looked hurt as she looked down at the ground, her eyes shadowed, her hands clutching her sword tighter. I found myself wondering, fleetingly, if, perhaps, I had gone a little too far...

Of course not.

Silence reigned around us. I could feel Momitsumi's narrowed eyes at me, as though she were angered at me. Heh, angered? The wind blew softly around us, making the leaves of the trees rustle eerily. Overhead, an owl hooted softly, as though it protested in its own silent way of my treatment of Clara.

Clara, who suddenly looked up at me, her eyes determined. The faint blush on her cheeks had vanished. "You're wrong," she whispered, her voice tight with...emotion? Heh, how dramatic of her.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She took a deep breath. "You. Are. Wrong," she enunciated. "I am tired of you saying how useless I am!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She dared to raise her voice at me? Insolent girl.

To my surprise, she pointed Shinsei at me. "I'll show you, Sesshoumaru," she said. "I am not useless and...I am _not _weak!"

Oh, a cry of declaration coming from this self-effacing girl? I was not amused—I was nearly angry. Perhaps it was due to her insolence, perhaps it was due to that dream, but I was angered.

"Is that so, Clara?" I asked, smiling at her. She blinked, but she did not blush. "You will show me? If that is so, attack—I am waiting."

She blinked again, as though she was once again unsure of what to do. But then she gripped her sword tightly and, much to my surprise, she rushed at me, her sword giving off a surge of holy power...power that would surely incapacitate I, Sesshoumaru.

The last thing I heard before my vision turned red was Momitsumi's gasp of disbelief.

Red clouded my vision as I growled at the girl coming towards me, the girl whose eyes suddenly widened in shock at the change in my demonic aura. Clara stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with both fear and confusion.

Foolish girl, it was too late.

The astounding holy aura in her sword triggered something in me. Perhaps it was that, perhaps it was Takeshi's illusory dream, but none of it mattered—the only thing that mattered was my wrath and the bloodlust raging throughout me.

How dare that girl raise her sword against me? I thought she would stand down, but she actually dared...?

"You insolent wench!" I growled as I pointed my sword at her.

"My lord!" Momitsumi gasped.

But I paid her no heed.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

I was...afraid.

Sesshoumaru glared at me, his eyes the color of blood, his Bakusaiga aimed at me. He was angry—very angry—at my insolence. But then, wasn't he the one who egged me on?

I stared at him and, for a second that I stared into those blood red eyes, several things happened simultaneously. My body seemed to understand what was happening before I did. I felt my hands go numb with fear, felt the blood go cold in my veins as I realized what was happening.

Sesshoumaru's demonic aura was reacting to my holy aura, two opposites attracting each other. It wasn't that he had lost control of himself, no—it was just that he was only reacting to my aura...and that made it all the more deadly, because he knew exactly what he was doing.

Unfortunately for me, he was mad...

Very, very, very mad.

If he wasn't so incensed, maybe those bloody eyes would turn back to gold.

But today wasn't my lucky day.

Before I knew it, Sesshoumaru raised his sword.

"My lord, no!" Momitsumi shrieked.

There was a flash of white—white that scorched me as it threw me off my feet. I felt my back hit something hard...

And then everything went black.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

No!

That was the first word that my mind thought of as my Dragon Strike knocked Clara off her feet and sent her ramming into a tree. There was a loud thud as she hit the trunk of the tree. She fell to the ground face first, Shinsei falling beside her.

I nearly cursed as I sheathed my sword, my vision returning to normal. Momitsumi rushed to the unconscious priestess's side, a look of genuine worry in her eyes. She knelt beside the girl and placed a finger on her neck. A second later, she let out a sigh of relief.

Clara was alive...but injured.

I was certain that bruises were forming all over her body. Soft splashes of red slowly appeared on her kimono, indicating the presence of cuts and gashes.

I made my way towards them, ignoring the destruction my attack inflicted on Mother's garden. The Dragon strike had gouged deep gorges into the mossy earth, soil and stones from the grooves were scattered helter-skelter, and several of Mother's bushes had been annihilated. Mother would be furious.

I ignored that thought as I stood before Momitsumi, who looked up from the priestess. Her eyes were filled with suppressed resentment.

"Take her back to the palace," I said, as I turned away.

"My lord, wait."

I ignored her, and continued walking away, towards the far end of the garden, where I could be left alone to think. I felt Momitsumi's demonic aura rise. I ignored her, weak fool that she was.

"My lord!" Persistent wench.

"If you do not take her back, she will die," I said, not looking back at her, but stopping in my tracks. I felt the wind whip at me, as though it, too, were enraged at me.

I sensed that Momitsumi wished to say something belligerent, but thought better of it. I heard a soft rustling as Momitsumi gently lifted the inert priestess into her arms. I glanced over my shoulder at her, but she was gone.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

There was pain _everywhere_.

I felt bruised, sore, and tender. Every infinitesimal movement made me ache all over; even every breath that I took made my chest tighten. There was so much pain, I couldn't even perceive the soft futon I lay on, nor the gentle hands that touched my arms; I couldn't even make out the gentle, yet harsh whispers around me.

What happened?

Why was I so beaten up?

"Just look at her!" I heard a low angry voice hiss. Um...Lady Momitsumi? "She's bruised and cut all over!"

"Actually, my lady, her face is unsca—"

"Do you think, Shizuka, that I care about her face when the rest of her body has been mangled?" Lady Momitsumi asked, her usually gentle voice fierce and harsh.

The healer was silent. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Lady Momitsumi went on, completely forgetting herself. "What a hypocrite! He threatens anyone who tries to harm her, and yet he does the deed himself!"

"My lady, you mustn't speak so harshly of our lord," Shizuka warned. I felt her healer's hands pour a soothing liquid over the cuts on my arms.

"I am daughter of the Northern Lord, equal to Lord Sesshoumaru in status, and I may speak as I wish!" Lady Momitsumi said sternly.

"I did not mean to reprimand you, lady," Shizuka said hurriedly. "But I was merely wondering, why all this fuss over a human?"

Silence reigned.

True...why was Lady Momitsumi bothering herself with someone as insignificant as me?

"She may be human," Lady Momitsumi said slowly, choosing her words with care. "But she is a human who actually _listens_, a human who actually cares about what I have to say."

"The way you speak, my lady, it was as though you cared for her as a friend, despite knowing her for only several weeks."

"She_ is_ a friend," Lady Momitsumi said. "One of the few human ones that I have."

I felt...touched, amidst the agony I was experiencing. During the few weeks that I had spent with her, I thought that she had just looked at me as some sort of distraction from the mundane trivialities of demonic society—but that wasn't the case. I had gotten far more than I had bargained for.

I heard Shizuka clear her throat disapprovingly at Momitsumi's words. Funny. At first, I thought Momitsumi would be the stiff, upright demoness who was easily annoyed by the presence of humans—but then it turns out that that was Shizuka's hidden character all along.

"Well?" Momitsumi snapped, annoyed now. "Quit dallying and get to work!"

"Yes, my lady."

I could feel Shizuka's skilful hands wrap bandages all over my forearms. I felt her cleanse the cuts on my neck with the same soothing liquid as earlier. I didn't know how long Shizuka tended to me. It could have been hours, but, in truth, with her demonic speed and skill, it only lasted for thirty minutes at the most, I think. All the while, I could feel Momitsumi's eyes on me.

"It is done, my lady," Shizuka finally said. I felt her draw her hands away from the last bandage on my shoulder.

"Very good—you may go."

"As you wish."

Shizuka's kimono made a soft rustling noise as she quietly stood up. The door to the room made a soft thud as she carefully slid the door closed behind her.

"How long have you been awake?"

My eyes flew open. The first thing I saw was the rich mahogany ceiling, and the long shadows that danced across it. I painfully turned my head to the side to look at Momitsumi, who was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"A while," I admitted.

"The pain woke you up, I suppose," she guessed, her eyes darting around the bandages on my arms.

Huh? Shizuka had stripped me of my haori, so she could bandage my chest and my shoulders. I blushed at that thought.

"Not really," I lied.

She scoffed. "You aren't a very good liar," she pointed out. She let out a sigh. "I am sorry—this is my fault. I should have stopped Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It isn't your fault," I said. "If I hadn't been so cocky, then maybe none of this would have happened."

"If Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't been taunting you..."

I didn't want to talk about Sesshoumaru. He had very nearly killed me...I...didn't know what to think about that. If it wasn't for Shinsei's holy aura that partly suppressed the power of his Dragon Strike...

I shuddered at the thought.

Momitsumi smiled sadly at me. "Feeling conflict?" she asked knowingly.

"Sort of," I mumbled, trying not to talk as much as possible.

She let out another sigh. "It is time for you to rest."

"Where am I, by the way?" I asked. Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku weren't around.

"Oh, don't worry—this room is mine," she said.

I stared at her. "I do not mind if you stay here," she said, leaning back against the wall, her eyes fixed on me.

"I can't," I said.

She shook her head. "Lady Hayomi was kind enough to offer me two rooms—I shall take the other one."

I gave her a look. "Oh, fine!" she said, partly amused, partly annoyed. "If you do not wish to intrude on me, then you may use this room only until you get well and then you can go back to your green little toadie. How is that?"

"Better," I relented. Silence fell around us, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft flickering of the lighted wick, which cast shadows on the walls.

After several minutes, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lady Momitsumi," I said slowly, knowing this was one question I should not be asking. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You already did," she pointed out. "But go ahead—you may ask another one."

I hesitated. I turned my gaze to the ceiling, so she wouldn't see the obvious blush creeping across my cheeks. "Where's...where's Sesshoumaru?"

She made a deprecating noise at the back of her throat. "I do not know, neither do I care," she said coldly. I could feel her eyes on me, but, coward that I was, I was too afraid—or rather, embarrassed—to look at her. "I wonder why you are even asking about him," she went on, her gaze fixed on the open shutters, towards the inky black sky.

I felt myself blushing. "I'm just...wondering," I muttered.

"Why, I wonder?"

She had a point—why was I wondering about someone who very nearly killed me? I must be suicidal. But, then again, I couldn't help it.

"I will never understand humans," Momitsumi muttered, as she stood up. She looked down at me, her eyes soft. "Perhaps, one day, you'll care to enlighten me?"

I didn't look up at her—my neck ached. "I'm afraid I can't," I said quietly. "I'm human, but...even I don't understand why."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Ow...

That was the first thing that came into my mind as I woke up. The pain, though not as sharp as before, was annoying, and it woke me up. The room was dark, the lamp having blown out. In the next room, I could feel Momitsumi's demonic aura. The shutters to my room were closed shut, but the moonlight filtered through, throwing a silvery glow across the room.

I carefully sat up, cringing with pain as I did so. I placed a hand across my bandaged stomach and let out a long sigh.

Why was it that a lot bad things have been happening to me lately? Was there a big target on my head for bad luck, or were all my misfortunes pre-ordained at birth?

Before I could find an answer to my recent rut of bad luck, a shadow fell across the room.

My eyes widened. Someone was standing outside the shutters, their shadow blocking the moonlight and falling across the futon. I felt my hands go cold. I was about to scream, but before I could even open my mouth, the shutters slowly slid open to reveal none other than Sesshoumaru standing there, his cold gaze meeting my own, his demonic aura blocked.

I felt myself blush. I suddenly became very self-conscious of the fact that nothing but bandages was covering my chest. I hurriedly pulled the blanket closer to me, keeping my eyes fixed on the sheets, too afraid to look directly at the indifferent demon lord.

What was he doing here? This wasn't like him at all.

I heard his light tread as he came into room, heard the soft rustling of his haori as he sat beside the futon. I felt his cold gaze on me, but I didn't dare meet it.

He was silent for a moment. "When you have recovered," he said, his tone cold, as always. "We are leaving."

About time. I didn't answer him. I had mixed feelings towards him at the moment.

"Do you understand?"

I kept silent, keeping my eyes fixed on my lap. I was partly annoyed and angry at him for what he did, but the fact that I...cared for him only got in the way of my righteous anger.

"Clara."

I started, and stared at him, surprised that he would use my name rather than any one of his favorite degrading terms. I stared into his eyes. I wanted to be mad, really I did, but I couldn't—it was impossible.

"What?"Instead of anger, the best I could manage was indifference.

"Do you understand?" Very cold eyes and very cold voice.

I looked back down at my hands. "Yeah," I said. "But...I wish we'd gone sooner before you decided to incapacitate me." I looked at him this time, realizing that my anger was slowly winning out.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything else. The tension in the room was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. He was silent for a moment, his eyes steadily holding mine.

He fluidly stood up. He looked down at me for a moment, his eyes cold and calculating. A moment later, he turned on his heel and strode out the door, quietly sliding the shutters closed behind him.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

I did not understand.

I'd left Clara's room, but did not return to my own. Instead, I made my way towards the garden, towards the place Clara and I had fought, if you could even call it a fight. I stood over the area where my Dragon Strike had struck her. The ground was covered with deep grooves, with earth tossed here and there. The trunks of Mother's precious Cherry blossoms had been scorched with the heat from my strike, a sight that was guaranteed to make Mother furious.

I stared at the deep grooves in the ground. My strike would have killed Clara, had it not been for Shinsei's holy aura protecting her.

Hn...

Why was it that I had so easily lost my temper with her? Normally, if she had been showing disrespect, I would have merely ignored her—I wouldn't bother myself with such childish and immature actions. Was it the fact that Clara fighting against me seemed like an act of betrayal? Such superfluous and inconsequential questions.

I stared at the ground once more before I turned and walked away.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:-Clara-:.**

"Why didn't you call me?"

I looked apologetically at Momitsumi, who was once again sitting beside my futon. It was still early in the morning, and already Momitsumi was annoyed at me...all because I told her about Sesshoumaru's midnight visit. I inwardly sighed. Not only did I still feel so sore, stiff, and tired, I also felt weary as well...weary of Momitsumi's rare capriciousness.

"Well," I began. "It wasn't like he was going to—"

"Kill you?" she finished. I cringed. She stared at me, her icy blue eyes narrowed slightly, and sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"It is not beneath him," she pointed out. She still sounded irked.

"Do you really think of him that way?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands again. What on earth was I about to say? I must be crazy.

"Of course. Doesn't everyone?"

I hesitated. "He's not that ruthless." I could feel myself blushing.

She blinked at me. "I fail to comprehend why—after what he did to you last night—you are defending him." Momitsumi folded her arms across her chest, as though to prove her point.

Yeah, why _was_ I defending him?

We were both silent for a moment. Soon, I found myself looking at the soft rays of morning sunlight that streamed through the open shutters, and onto the highly polished mahogany floors. Still, the silence dragged on—it was almost awkward. I peeked surreptitiously at Momitsumi. She was staring at her hands, her eyebrows furrowed.

I decided to break the silence. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Please don't let her be mad at me!

Her eyes snapped to mine. "No, everything's fine...I was merely thinking..." she let her voice trail off, and the silence returned, but this time, she was the one who broke it. "I was just thinking why."

I shrugged. "Really, I don't know why I defend—"

She raised a hand and I immediately shut up. "I was thinking...why does she defend the same person who insults her, and ultimately harmed her? I realize, I already know the answer—because I felt exactly the same way..." Her voice shook as she looked up at me.

I stared at her, shocked at the sad look she was giving me. "What do you mean?" I felt that this was a highly personal question.

She glanced at the shutters, and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid I can't tell you," she said, smiling apologetically.

I nodded. I was saddened that she didn't trust me that much yet, but hey, at least we were friends, right?

Just then, footsteps came towards the room. I automatically turned to the sound, my heart beating quicker...when I realized that the demonic was far too weak to be _his_.

"Shizuka is here," Momitsumi said softly, a small smile on her face.

A second later, the healer came, but she wasn't alone—Rin was with her.

"Clara-san!" the little shrieked as she launched herself into the room.

"Rin!" I said, surprised. I was even more surprised when she knelt beside my futon, next to Momitsumi, and threw herself at me, her small arms going around my neck.

"Ow!" I said, cringing, as her full weight hit me.

Rin pulled away, and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry!" she said, giggling.

I smiled, glad to see her. "It's alright," I said, grinning.

She smiled at me, but then the happy look in her eyes vanished as she took in my appearance. I don't think they told Rin _why_ I was here.

"What happened to you, Clara-san?" she asked, tilting her head at me.

I blinked, unable to tell her about Sesshoumaru. "I...tripped," I lied.

Momitsumi and Shizuka looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

"Tripped?" Rin echoed, blinking at me.

"Yeah, I tripped," I muttered. "It's nothing—it'll heal soon."

This made her smile again. "Okay!" she said cheerfully. "It's a good thing too, because Lord Sesshoumaru says we're leaving soon!"

I nodded, still confused about Sesshoumaru. "Do you mind?" I looked up to see Shizuka looking down at me, a roll of bandages in her hand. Oh. There was an annoyed look in her eyes, as though Rin's presence was a hindrance somehow.

"I still want to talk to Clara-san!" Rin protested.

"I said only for a few moments," Shizuka said.

"Let the girl stay," Momitsumi's authoritative voice said. We all glanced at her. She was leaning her head against the wall, her eyes were closed.

"As you wish, Milady," Shizuka relented.

Rin glanced at Shizuka, a triumphant look on her face. Shizuka didn't say anything as she knelt beside me and began changing my bandages. There was silence in the room as she worked, with Rin looking on.

"You'll be better soon, won't you, Clara-san?" Rin asked when Shizuka had finished and left the room.

I nodded. "Soon...I hope."

"Oh, she'll be better soon, Rin," Momitsumi said, opening her eyes. She smiled at Rin, and I could see that the smile was purely genuine.

"She will, Lady Momitusmi?" Rin asked, turning her attention to her.

I smiled, glad to see that Momitsumi was genuinely kind towards Rin, but at the same time, I felt saddened to realize that I'd have to be parted from my newest friend soon.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Two weeks had gone by since the incident in the garden and, apart from that one visit, I had seen no sign of Sesshoumaru. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was avoiding me, but then again, it might just be the paranoia.

During the two weeks, Rin was always by my side, along with Momitsumi. When Rin came around to visit, she usually dragged Kohaku and Jaken with her, Kohaku because I needed to purify his jewel shard, and Jaken because...because...come to think of it, why _did _she feel the need to drag the complaining toad with her? Ah, well, never mind.

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru not tire of hearing your complaints?" Momitsumi asked, glaring at Jaken who was once again arguing with Rin.

"He doesn't tire, 'cause he never complains in front of Sesshoumaru," I said.

Jaken glared at me, his yellow eyes narrowed (narrowed though they were, they were still large). "Watch your tone, human!" he snapped.

We laughed at him.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The two weeks had gone by and, eventually, it was time to go.

The morning sun was streaming through the shutters. I was sitting near the veranda with Momitsumi, Rin, Kohaku and Jaken. My wounds had long since healed, not even scars remained, thank Shizuka. Momitsumi and I were playing Go, something I knew absolutely little about. Momitsumi was relentlessly winning.

"Not that, you idiot!" Jaken snapped at me, as I enclosed my hand over one of my black pieces.

"What am I supposed to be moving, then?!" I snapped, annoyed. Hey, it was his fault that I ended up losing three games in a row.

"Try the other one, Clara-san!" Rin suggested.

"Now, now, Rin," Momitsumi said, grinning at me. "Don't coach her. It's not fair."

"I didn't hear you complaining when Jaken was coaching me!" I said indignantly.

She smirked. "Of course—I never really did think anyone would take Jaken's advice seriously."

"What?!" Jaken yelped. The more he continued to spend time with us, the more informal he seemed to get. He seemed to be forgetting that Momitsumi was his superior.

I sighed. "Jaken, do me a favor and stop helping me, okay?" He glared. "No offense! You aren't really the best Go player, you know."

"For your information, I've won at that blasted human game for an uncountable number of times!"

"Uncountable having the meaning of zero?" I wondered.

To my surprise, they laughed. Even Kohaku smiled a bit as Jaken turned bright red.

"Why you disrespectful brat!" Jaken snapped, making a threatening gesture at me with his Staff of Heads. "I'm going to show you zero!"

"Jaken."

We all froze.

That voice...

It had been two weeks since I had last heard it. Immediately, I could feel my heart start to beat faster as _his_ demonic aura slowly approached. I shouldn't react this way—I should be angry at him for what he did to me.

But I couldn't.

Stupid, erroneous human emotions!

"My lord," Momitsumi greeted.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, grinning cheerfully.

As I was sitting with my back to the shutters, I couldn't see him as he stopped in front of the room, but I could feel the full force of his presence. I could feel his eyes on me, felt myself stiffen. Don't look at him. Look anywhere, just not at him.

"My lord!" Jaken screeched, immediately falling to his knees. Momitsumi rolled her eyes at that.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, the question obviously directed at Jaken.

Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru, and then his beady gaze zeroed in on me.

Oh. Me.

Wait, me?!

"Answer Lord Sesshoumaru, you asinine girl!" Jaken screeched at me. Momitsumi glared at him.

Chewing my lower lip, I glanced over my shoulder, up at the imposing form of Sesshoumaru, whose colder-than-normal gaze was fixed on me.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to be angry—and failing miserably once again.

"We are leaving." He turned his back on us. "Now."

"Argh!" Jaken screeched as he stood up, and dashed after him. "Milord, wait for your most humble servant!"

Now?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

I missed her already.

I let out a weary sigh as we trudged on, the shadows of the trees falling across. We had been on the move for three days now and, ever since we left, I missed Momitsumi. She was funny and very much a person I could talk to, someone who was willing to give out advice...especially when it came to a certain demon lord.

A certain demon lord whom I haven't spoken ever since we had left.

I looked at him now. Sesshoumaru walked on ahead, as always, the soft breeze blowing his silver hair to one side. Ever since we had left, he hadn't spoken a single word, hadn't even looked at me once. Not that I was complaining or anything...

Oh, who was I kidding? Myself? I'll admit—his pretending that I didn't exist bothered me to the utmost. I mean, after what he did to me, I was supposed to be the one giving him the silent treatment, right?

"Is anything wrong, Clara-san?" Rin asked from beside me. She was holding Ah-Un's reigns, Kohaku walking beside her.

"Um, nothing," I lied, smiling.

Jaken raised an eyebrow suspiciously at me and looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru. Instead of glaring at him, which I would have normally done, I only sighed. What was wrong with Sesshoumaru? Why was he colder than was normal? He hadn't said anything all day, not even to Jaken, didn't even answer Rin's questions...

Why?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

I felt something strange.

I glanced up at the starry night sky. It had been several hours since night had fallen and since we had stopped to rest—them, not me—underneath the branches of a majestic oak. The cold night air whipped through the branches of the tree, making the leaves rustle, a sound which I found soothing.

I turned away from the stars and back to the denizens whom I had allowed to come with me on my travels. Rin was asleep, curled up against Ah-Un and Kohaku, Jaken beside them. Clara...

Was awake.

She was staring into the dying fire, her arms wrapped around her knees, and a faraway look in her dreary blue eyes. Dreary? Was she despondent again? None the matter—it was none of my business. I continued to watch her. She didn't seem to notice my gaze. Her eyes were narrowed intensely at the fire, as though she were deep in thought. What was she thinking about, I wondered? Was she, perhaps, thinking about what I had done to her?

Hn...

Ever since that night, that night when I had very nearly killed her, I sensed a covert hostility about her which was directed towards me. But the hostility was suppressed. Why not release it? I wondered idly. But then, another thought entered my mind, a thought that had nothing to do with Clara at all, but rather with me.

When I had nearly killed her, I had actually felt shocked—but only for a fraction of a second. Heh, to think that I, of all people, would be _shocked_...

She suddenly looked up, her eyes meeting mine.

She blushed again as I held her gaze, the flame flickering between us. She looked at me for a moment, seemingly unable to tear her gaze away and then, much to my surprise, she stood up. I watched—puzzled, I'll admit—as she hesitantly made her way towards me and—to my surprise—sat down beside me, wrapping her arms around her knees again.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked after a period of silence.

I didn't reply, so she went on. "Why are you being so...indifferent?"

Her question was risible. Am I not always indifferent towards things of inconsequential value? I glanced down at her, an eyebrow raised. "I mean," she hastily continued. "Why are you being...colder than normal? You answer neither Jaken nor Rin's questions..."

"I do not waste my time on petty queries," I said, turning my gaze back to the stars. She fell quiet, the silence following stretching on. Queer—instead of being bothered by her presence, I didn't mind it.

"Then, can I ask you another question?" Her presence was bothering me.

I ignored her and, once again, she plowed on. "Have I done anything at all to offend you?"

"No."

"Then why did you try to kill me?" I was surprised. Her tone was hard, as were her eyes. I glanced down at her. She was looking at me with a hard look in her stormy blue eyes.

"I needn't explain myself to you." I didn't need to tell her that it was unintentional—if she was smart, she could figure it out on her own.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean...you really were...?"

I closed my eyes. My patience was wearing thin. "Go away."

She was silent again. In the silence that followed I clearly felt her anger. How surprising. I suddenly heard the light rustling of her haori as she stood up. "Fine!" she snapped. I opened my eyes just in time to see her walking away...towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" I heard myself ask.

" Away!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!!!!

Urgh—I can't believe him! Couldn't he answer my question with a little bit of courtesy? Urgh.

I stomped through the forest, not minding where I was going. My thoughts were all directed towards Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru and his blasted indifference. Hey, it wasn't as if I was asking the guy if he loved me or anything! I was asking a very serious question to which he gave a very crude reply.

While I was buried deep in my simmering thoughts, I failed to notice where I was going. I walked more slowly as my anger started to fade away.

Crap.

Here I was, walking alone in a dark forest during the late hours of the night.

Very good Clara—you let your temper get the better of you. Again.

I slowed until I came to a complete stop. As my anger slowly abated, I realized one thing.

I was lost.

This was all Sesshoumaru's fault!

I glanced around me. The wind blew eerily among the treetops, their branches creaking, their leaves rustling. The moon was a waning crescent, its light not being enough to penetrate the darkness of the forest.

I suddenly felt the hairs on my nape stand.

Someone was watching me.

The moment I realized this, panic gripped me. Great, just great! Why do I have a knack for getting into these kinds of situations? I took a step back, looking around for any sign of demons. The dead leaves made a crunching noise beneath my feet.

A random thought occurred to me: Would Sesshoumaru come if I screamed loud enough? No—he wouldn't.

The moment I thought this, I felt an unseen presence with me. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest as well as a wanton urge to bolt for it.

Two hands suddenly gripped my shoulders.

I screamed.

"Midoriko!"

Huh? The two hands spun me around so I faced their owner.

"Takeshi?" I asked with disbelief. My heard was still pounding.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. "On your own? Have you no idea of the perils that belie the—"

"You scared me!" I interjected.

He blinked. "My apologies," he said. He turned serious again. "Why are you here on your own? Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Hearing Sesshoumaru's name only made me angry again. "I don't care," I muttered, suddenly aware that his hands still gripped my shoulders.

"Did he leave you?"

"No."

"Has he harmed you?"

I looked up at him. Takeshi had always been a friend, a confidant...but could I tell him about...?

"No," I lied.

He narrowed his eyes. "I know when you are lying, Midoriko," he warned, his hands gripping me tighter. "And...you are pale. Why is that?"

"Tired."

He narrowed his eyes again and, without warning, he placed an index finger on my forehead. It was as if a movie was playing behind my eyes. I saw Sesshoumaru raise his Bakusaiga against me, saw him unleash the strike that nearly killed me...

"Bastard!" Takeshi hissed, pulling away from me. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" I cried, remembering what had happened the last time they fought. He ignored me and started walking off. "Takeshi, stop!" I ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"He nearly killed you...Why do you defend him?" he demanded, rounding on me. Huh? One—this was the first time I saw him...angry—at me. Second—I thought he already knew about my feelings?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He suddenly looked down at the ground. "Everything has gone awry," he muttered, to himself. "My error, my consequence, I suppose..."

What? "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and I felt surprise at the look he was giving me. What was it? Frustration? No, it was...longing? And sadness. So much sadness in his eyes...

"Is anything wrong?" I murmured. There was pain in his eyes...so much pain that I wanted to comfort him. "What were you talking about?"

To my surprise, he took a step towards me. I looked up at him. He sighed. "Midoriko," he murmured. He lifted a hand and took a lock of my hair between his fingers, his gaze holding mine. What was he...?

"For several millennia, I have waited for you," he said slowly, as though hesitant about telling me.

What? Millennia? "What on earth are you...?"

"Should I tell you?" he murmured, his hand dropping my hair. Instead he placed that hand lightly on my cheek. I felt myself blush, but it wasn't in relation to any feelings. What was he doing? What's gotten into him?

"No, I don't think I will," he concluded, his hand still on my cheek. "Perhaps...someday, no...Soon. You'll know." He looked into my eyes again, and I saw the acute pain I had seen earlier. "But..." he continued. "I don't think..." Wait...was he...leaning in towards me...? I felt paralyzed. "I don't think...I can hide it anymore, Midoriko, neither for your sake nor mine."

And before I could stop him, he kissed me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

What a bothersome girl.

How dare she show that temper of hers at me? She was going to pay most dearly. I walked through the forest, following her scent. Why was I even bothering myself with finding her? Wouldn't it be best to leave her be? No—it would be best to abandon her altogether, leave with Rin and Jaken...

No, that option was not to be considered.

Now, where was that blasted girl?

As I made my way through the trees, Clara's scent grew stronger. And so did another scent.

Takeshi.

I felt a growl threaten to escape. That bastard, here? Presumably with Clara.

I was going to kill him, bastard that he was.

I made my way through the trees, and as I stepped through the bushes, I felt a start of pure surprise.

In the clearing stood both Takeshi and Clara. His arms were wound around her waist...

He was kissing her, the faint moonlight bathing them in an eerie glow. He was so absorbed with her, he failed to notice my presence.

It was then that I felt a barrage of emotions.

Longing, anger, desperation...

No, they were not a barrage—they were one emotion, one emotion that I had had no need to feel.

Until now.

Jealousy.

I was jealous...

Why?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: whew! That's that.  
Inuyasha: finally—we can get rid of you.  
A1969: you...  
Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!  
A1969: thank you very much Kagome! Anyway, once again, thanks to those who read and those who reviewed...and those who did both! Hope you guys review this chapter! **


	28. The Story Untold

**A1969: updating again, what else is new?  
Inuyasha: this update, duh.  
A1969: shut up! Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed! Sorry about the late update, guys.  
Inuyasha: wait a minute, where's Kagome?  
A1969: I **_**think **_**she went with Houjo earlier...  
Inuyasha: what the hell?! I'm gonna kill that little punk! –leaves-  
A1969: Inuyasha, wait!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
-Chapter Twenty-eight-  
The Story Untold  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

**.:Clara:.**

This cannot be happening.

What is Takeshi _doing_?

I could think of nothing else as his lips moved insistently against mine. I was frozen, not able to move from the shock. Takeshi...there had been many signs, but...I had been blind to them all. And now...I didn't know what to do. That is, until my brain clicked several moments later.

Firmly but gently, I pulled away from him, and met his gaze. He looked disappointed..and sad. "I'm...sorry," I muttered, blushing.

He regarded me for a moment, the look of pain returning to his eyes again. "Midoriko, I—" He suddenly stopped, and glanced to the far end of the clearing, towards the trees, where a lone figure glared at the two of us, his amber eyes filled with nothing but ice.

Sesshoumaru?!

I could feel my eyes widening as shock coursed through me. Had he...had he been standing there the whole time?

"Sesshoumaru," I said, feeling dread settle in. What was he doing here? He didn't he tell me to 'go away'?

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi said, the pained look vanishing from his eyes. He smiled pleasantly at Sesshoumaru, as though nothing had happened. "Have you come looking for my Midoriko?" I threw a look at him. The patronizing tone in his voice bothered me, I'll admit.

"_You're_ Midoriko?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped out of the shadows, his hard glare fixed on Takeshi. "Are you blind, fool? She is not Midoriko." Point very well taken. I had to remember to thank him for the clarification...

"And," Sesshoumaru went on as he stopped in front of us. "She does not belong to _you._" I felt myself blush.

"By all means, Lord Sesshoumaru, she is very much mine," Takeshi said, still smiling pleasantly. "After all—it is because of me that she has been reborn into this world."

What?!

"Meaning," he continued, stepping in front of me, blocking me from Sesshoumaru's gaze. "She is mine."

"Is that so?"

I couldn't see Takeshi's reaction, but it he must have been smiling, because Sesshoumaru's glare only hardened. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi said. I could hear the faint tinge of triumph in his voice. "Because of me. That also means she comes with me."

"What?!" I snapped. He glanced at me from over his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

"It seems she has no desire to go with you." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his Bakusaiga. Crap! I hated it when they fought.

"Really, now? And how would _you_ know?" I didn't miss the mocking tone in his voice.

"He just knows," I said. Takeshi spun around to face me, an incredulous expression on his face. "He knows that I won't go with you—not now, not ever!" I didn't want to be so harsh, but the way he taunted Sesshoumaru—it just made me mad.

Once again, the pained look returned in his eyes, and I instantly regretted my words. For a moment, we both looked at each other's eyes. And then I looked down at the ground. I couldn't bear the expression in his eyes—pained and betrayed.

He was silent for a second, and then he let out a long sigh. "My error, my consequence," he muttered again. He tilted my chin towards him, sending a jolt of surprise throughout me. "No, if I forced you to come with me, you would hate me for it, wouldn't you?" I didn't answer. I tried not to look in his eyes, but it was difficult. "Yes, you really would," he went on as he released my chin. He glanced over his shoulder, at the silent and glaring Sesshoumaru. "And if I killed him, you would never forgive me for it."

He took several steps back from me, and smiled. "And so—I shall come back for you. Soon." And then, he leaned in to kiss me. I quickly turned away, and his lips brushed against my cheek. I could hear him chuckling as he walked off into the darkness of the forest. I was incredulous. As with all bizarre events, strange questions started popping in my head, each demanding an answer. And then, I heard the soft sigh of a sword being sheathed.

I quickly looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaving. "Hey, wait!" I called as I caught up with him.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Ow!" I gasped as I ran headfirst into his back. Yeesh—he was like a brick wall. I staggered backward and at the same time, he spun around, his glare directed at me.

He was mad, wasn't he?

"You should have left with him," he said, his tone cold.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? I don't want to go with him." I probably sounded like a child, but I couldn't help it.

"I don't need treacherous vermin." He turned his back on me.

Huh? "What?" I asked. He didn't answer as he walked away. That was...one of the most...insulting things that...

"Wait!" I ran up to him again and, before I could stop myself, I clutched his left sleeve. "What do you mean treacherous?!"

He tugged his sleeve away from my grasp. He turned towards me, the coldness in his glare not receding. "Leave."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I don't repeat myself." If anything, his glare only became colder. For the first time since I'd travelled with him, I felt...scared. His aura was...menacing.

But I wasn't willing to be scared. "We both know I'm not treacherous!" I returned his glare earnestly.

"Conspiring with your lover," he said, sounding disgusted.

"What?!" I half-shouted. "Is that what you think? Takeshi is not my lover!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "And if..." I blushed. "And if...you're assuming that he is, because of what you...saw, then...you would know that..." Urgh...why was explaining these kind of things always hard? "You would know that he forced that kiss on me!" I could feel my face go a spectacular shade of red.

He stared at me, not the least bit moved. "And?"

Instead of feeling panicked about him being mad at me, I started to feel annoyed. Yeesh...what was with this guy today? "And?" I echoed, arching an eyebrow at him.

He glared. "Leave."

"I don't get you!" I snapped. "Why would you want me to go? I told you once, didn't I? He isn't my lover, and..." It was suddenly one of those rare instances when—under pressure or maybe due to inexplicable reasons—you felt like...telling someone how much he meant to you. But I stopped myself. No, I couldn't tell him _that_—he'd only send me away with greater alacrity.

He turned his back on me. "Sesshoumaru!" I said.

"If you have nothing more to say, go." He didn't even look back at me. He just kept walking.

I wanted to run after him, I really did; but I felt that, maybe, he just needed a little time to cool down. Some guys were like that, right? I sighed again. Maybe it was better if I waited here?

In any case, Sesshoumaru was acting a little weird today.

* * *

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Incomprehensible.

I could think of nothing else as I left. Aggravation was the primary emotion that I felt—why? It had something to do with that blasted girl, I was certain.

Heh...For as long as I had lived, I had never felt _aggravated _about something so trivial as treachery, the reason being that I usually took care of any treacherous vermin who had the audacity to double-cross me. However, Clara was not so easily dealt with.

I returned to the camp and repositioned myself underneath the tree, waiting for her come through the trees and reason out with me. I waited for several minutes, and still she did not come. Perhaps she'd gotten lost? I may only hope.

I could feel my aggravation shifting to something else as time slowly passed by and she still had not returned. Had she left? Perhaps. Had Naraku found her? It was a possibility—a possibility that did not please me.

Where was that blasted girl?

* * *

**.:Clara:.**

I sighed as I leaned my elbow against my knees and looked up at the sky. I was sitting underneath a tree, waiting for Sesshoumaru's unpredictable temper to subside. I closed my eyes for a moment as I leaned against the tree's trunk. I have to admit—being here, alone, frightened me. Who knew what kinds of demons lurked out here at night? But then again, I'd rather face those demons than Sesshoumaru. I closed my eyes.

Urgh...

Why was he so angry at me? Because he thought I was...conspiring with Takeshi? Yeesh! For someone so confidently arrogant, he was being...well, in short, he was being a jerk. Besides...didn't I tell him before that I could never betray him? Or maybe he'd forgotten? Most likely since—admittedly—my words hold little or no value to him...

I sighed again. I had to get over him, I knew. Takeshi was right...demons priestesses could never...

But then I stopped myself. I really didn't believe that demons and priestesses could never get along. I mean, look at Kagome and Inuyasha! But still...I let out a sigh, wondering why this was so hard!

I suddenly felt something.

I quickly opened my eyes. I could feel someone watching me, making the hairs on my nape stand on end. Quickly, I stood up and glanced around the abandoned clearing. Surely, it wasn't Sesshoumaru, and Takeshi had just left...My pulse quickened as one word whispered through my mind.

Naraku.

It had been ages since I had last seen sign of him. Could he be here? But I couldn't sense a Sacred Jewel shard...One of his nasty underlings? I glanced around me, at the trees. Why do these things keep happening to me?

"Midoriko."

"Eeek!" I spun to my right, and sure enough, someone _was_ watching me, someone with an amused expression on his face. I felt disbelief course through me. "Takeshi?!"

He smiled easily as he stepped through the shadow of the trees. "Hello again."

I blinked at him. It hadn't even been thirty or so minutes since he'd left earlier. "Why are you here?" I asked.

He took several steps towards me until he came right in front of me. "To claim you, of course."

I blushed. A guy never told me that before. For a second, I found myself wishing that it was...someone else who would say those words. But then the full meaning of his words hit me. "What?" I asked, taking a reflexive step back.

He smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't you see, Midoriko? I finally figured out what went wrong with my spell—I can make you remember everything now."

I felt boggled. "Remember...?"

"Us," he clarified.

_Us_?!

I took several steps back from him. "What do you mean, 'us'? There is no 'us'!"

He looked both saddened and determined. "Only because you don't remember—which is entirely my fault. But I can fix it." He took several steps towards me. "All you have to do is come with me."

"I..." I took a deep breath. "I...I don't _love_ you!"

The pain in his eyes increased tenfold. "I know you don't," he murmured gently. "Which is why I intend to fix my error. Don't you see, Midoriko? The first time I saw you in the Present Era, I was more than shocked that you didn't remember me. I was more shocked—nearly despondent—to learn that you'd...fallen in love with the most unlikely of persons." He shook his head, as though determined to forget that fact. "But it's alright—it isn't your fault. I blame Lady Kikyou. Now...come with me." He took another step towards me. I took one back from him, and felt my back come into contact with the hard trunk of a tree.

"I...don't love you," I said again, feeling panicked as he got closer. If I screamed, would Sesshoumaru come?

His eyes suddenly hardened. "What is that you see in Lord Sesshoumaru?" he suddenly demanded. There was no mistaking that hint of jealousy in his voice. "Midoriko, to be frank, he could care less about you—you could die, and he would only look away."

I looked down. I didn't want him to see how his words pierced me.

"So what is that you see in him? As for me...I see nothing but ice."

I looked up at him, shocked to see that he was suddenly in front of me, his eyes looking intently down at me. He suddenly cupped my cheek with his hand. "Come with me...and I can make you forget him. Everything he's done to you—it could all be gone."

To my surprise, I slapped his hand away. "No!" I snapped. "I don't want to go with you! I don't want to remember anything! Not about you, not about...Midoriko...nothing!"

To my surprise, his eyes hardened, something I'd never seen when he looked at me. "The only reason why you are acting this way is because you know nothing...but that will change."

And before I could scream, everything went black.

* * *

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Restraint was impossible.

I inwardly growled as I walked through the trees, wondering why I was even bothering myself. That blasted girl could be dead by now, for all she was worth. After all, demons were bound to have found her by now. Why was I even bothering myself?

I decided to cease the unproductive flow of questions. Her scent was getting stronger. I made my way through the trees, scent and aura hidden. The moonlight cast long shadows in my path and the trees rustled with the wind as Clara's scent grew stronger. She was through the bushes.

I made my way with ease through the bushes and stopped, feeling slightly surprised to find that she was not in the clearing...

Her scent led here.

She was not here.

I could feel my anger surfacing as I became aware of another scent—Takeshi's. Hn, so they had run off together?

I turned my back on the clearing. They had run off...together.

It was none of my concern.

* * *

**.:Clara:.**

Ow...

How many times had I ended up unconscious, only to have those two letters as the first thing that popped into my head? But it can't be helped. My head was pounding like mad, as though someone had knocked me on the head with a mallet...

What happened?

I kept my eyes closed as I struggled to remember. Takeshi, Sesshoumaru, Takeshi...

Crap.

As I slowly returned to consciousness, I could feel my back pressed down against something hard—a rocky floor, I realized as I felt tiny bumps of stone pressing against my shoulders. What...was I doing on the ground? What had happened? Where was I?

Feeling trepidation creep in, I slowly opened my eyes.

And I found myself staring up at darkness.

I quickly sat up, blinking. Where was I? It was dark, and the only source of light was moonlight that slanted into the cave came from a hole in the center of the rocky ceiling, pale moonlight that fell on a massive crystallized tableau...

No way.

My knees were trembling as I stood up. I glanced around me. Nothing had changed since the last time I'd been here with Sesshoumaru. Not even the deep grooves left over from his Dragon Strike had changed...

What was I doing in Midoriko's grave?

"I see you're awake," an all too familiar voice said softly.

I spun around. Takeshi was standing at the far end of the cave, leaning against the rocky wall, arms folded across his chest. He was partly hidden in shadow, partly revealed in moonlight. Even though the upper half of his face was obscured by shadow, I could feel his intent gaze on me.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the pool of moonlight. There was an easy smile on his face, but his eyes were hard. "This is where it all began, dearest," he murmured quietly, taking several steps towards me.

I stared at him, my eyebrow twitching. "Don't call me that!"

The smile vanished, and he sighed. "Truly, you have forgotten everything." He was silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on the far side of the room, towards the crystallized forms of Midoriko and the demon she had battled. "Even the pain of your...death. This place...this is the place where it all began. This was the place where you died, and where the Sacred Jewel was born."

He took more steps towards me, and I took several back. "Don't come near me," I warned.

He regarded me cautiously. "I am your friend," he reassured. "Or perhaps you've forgotten?"

"Friends don't kidnap other friends!" I pointed out. "And give them headaches." My head was still throbbing and I had a sneaking suspicion that his fist was the culprit.

"You'll have to forgive me," he apologized, grinning. "How else was I going to bring you here?" To my surprise, he was suddenly in front of me, his hand gently probing my head. I couldn't move. "Very sorry." His hand slipped to my cheek, and then to my chin. He tilted my head towards him, and he smiled. "Very, _very_ sorry," he murmured again as he leaned in towards me.

No!

"Don't touch me!" I recoiled from him, taking several steps back away from him. His kiss in the forest was still too vivid, still too fresh. I knew that I might have been overreacting, but...it was just more than shocking to learn that someone whom you trusted to be a friend, whom you could always turn to during despondent times, was a liar.

And then, I saw a different kind of sadness in his eyes, an ancient sadness that, for a moment, made him look older and gaunter. For a brief instant, I wanted to reach out and touch him, just to make that sadness go away...

But then he spoke. "Look at you," he said, his gaze fixed on the crystallized form of Midoriko. The crystal glimmered softly in the moonlight. "So beautiful." He walked past me and right up to Midoriko. He looked up at her face, his eyes filled with nothing but longing and sadness.

"I'm not her," I muttered. "And neither will I be her!"

He ignored me, eyes still studying Midoriko. He suddenly turned to me, a determined look in his eyes. "You've forgotten everything," he suddenly said, as though it was the first time he'd said it. "I guess your memory needs refreshing, ne? Then listen carefully, dearest—you will hear...and you _will _remember..."

- - - - - - - - -

Eons ago, Midoriko, there was a war waged between the demons of the North and the demons of the south. I was once the Lord of the Northern lands—powerful, venerable, and merciless. It was I who waged war upon the South, the reasons for which are far too insignificant to be discussed. My name before was not Takeshi—it was Kaijin.

"_Tomorrow, I myself will personally lead our troops into the final battle," I announced to my generals. I glanced around the silent room, daring anyone to speak out of turn. No one did. "Tomorrow, we will crush Lord Shintaro and the Southern army for good! Victory is assuredly mine."_

"_Nothing can defeat Lord Kaijin!" Makoto, my most trusted general, boomed, banging his fist on the table._

_I smiled at them. "Ah, let us not be too arrogant," I said. "After all, we all know that I am winning only because the Western Lord, Saitoru, refused to aid Lord Shintaro."_

"_That is a fallacy, my Lord!" one of my retainers dissented. "Lord Saitoru only wishes to keep that blasted brat of his, Inutaisho, out of harm's way, old fool that he is!"_

"_Hear, hear!" Makoto agreed. "Saitoru's son needs a war!"_

_I smiled at them. I knew that even with the aid of the Western Lord, Lord Shintaro's end was near. Nothing could oppose me. _

"_Rest easy, men," I said, turning my back on them. "Tomorrow we go to victory!"_

Admittedly, Midoriko, I was quite arrogant—in fact, I would have made Lord Sesshoumaru seem humble. And, as they say, the proud fall easily. Well, dearest, my fall came the very next day.

"_What is the meaning of this?!" Makoto shrieked as we stopped at the edge of the battlefield. The noon sun rose high above the sky, its light reflecting off the armor my men wore. I could feel my blood charged with anticipation at the upcoming battle. A battle that seemed to have turned in Lord Shintaro's favor, for there, across the battlefield, standing beside the dark-haired lord, was none other than the silvr-haired Lord Saitoru of the Western Lands. His armor glinted majestically in the sunlight. But he wasn't the one who caught my attention—it was a young man standing next to him, his long hair tied in a ponytail, golden eyes narrowed at us._

"_Heh, I see he brought his son along," I said. I turned to face the apprehensive men behind me. "Men, today we fight and win!"_

_A cheer rose from them, though it was somewhat half-hearted. I turned back to face the Western Lord. Nothing could oppose me—nothing._

I thought nothing, then, Midoriko, for I was young and naive. Heh, well it turned out that Lord Inutaisho was an excellent swordsman...and it was by his blade that I met my downfall.

_I could feel nothing but blood and dirt as I lay on the ground, my blade a few feet away from me, shattered. All around me, I could hear the screams of the men as they fought. But it wasn't their screams that preoccupied me, no—it was the immeasurable anger that seeped throughout me, drowning me. How could this have happened?_

_A pair of boots suddenly blocked my vision. "I should kill you." It was that brat, Inutaisho. Heh, if I was not so incapacitated, I would have lashed out at him. "However, death would only be mercy. I shall let you live—with your shame and your defeat."_

_Murderous thoughts seeped throughout me as that brat turned and walked away, barking out instructions to the men to spare my life. I would avenge myself._

It was nothing short of a miracle, dearest, that I managed to escape that battlefield. I flew away, until exhaustion overcame me, and I crashed, cursing, to a forest. There, I rested until one fateful day...a day that I consider to be the epitome of my entire existence.

"_That brat shall die," I hissed to myself as I cringed from injuries. Damn it all—I had been resting underneath this tree for three days now! I will kill Inutaisho, and take the west! But first, I had to recuperate..._

"_Through here, Mariko, it was through here!" I perked up, my gaze drifting to the trees that surrounded me. Children. Human children. Making their way towards where I was..._

_Pests—away with them._

_Shaking, I got to my, flexing my claws. It felt good._

_Two human brats suddenly burst through the trees, their ringing laughter filling the glen. They suddenly stopped the moment they caught sight of me, their laughter dying down as they looked at me._

_It felt wonderful to see the fear in their eyes, to hear the fast beating of their hearts—hearts that would bleed._

"_Ma—mariko," a little girl said, clutching on to the sleeve of her companion. Her companion didn't respond. She was an older girl, a young woman probably fourteen summers. Her hair was raven silk, her eyes black velvet. Her skin was alabaster..._

_She was you, Midoriko._

"_Run, Yumi," the girl Mariko encouraged._

"_And leave you?"_

"_Run!" her tone surprised me—it was a command, a command with a strength that I wouldn't have thought she could possess. The little girl, Yumi, complied and ran, leaving her with me._

"_Very brave of you," I sneered, taking a step towards her._

"_Don't come near me!" she warned. I could sense spiritual energy from her—a priestess in training? Now that I looked closely at her, she was wearing the garb of a miko, a miko whose spiritual energy made the hairs on my nape stand on end. Who knew this woman-child could be so powerful?_

_But she was no match for me._

_Our eyes locked, and I suddenly didn't want to kill her—what a waste of my time and precious energy. "Go," I said, turning my back on her. I wanted to rest._

"_You're not going to kill me?"_

"_I only wish to rest—bother me again, you will die." So saying I lay underneath the tree, my eyes closed._

_She was silent for a moment—and then she knelt beside me. I opened my eyes and glared at her. "Those wounds...they hurt, I suppose?" she asked._

"_No."_

_She was silent again. She surprised me when she drew from the sleeves of her kimono, a single rice ball, wrapped in fresh leaves. She held it out to me._

_I stared at her. "Eat it," she ordered. "Mama always says one must eat when one is ill."_

"_I am not ill."_

"_You're close to ill," she pointed out, still holding out the parcel to me. "Here."_

That was the first time I met you, Midoriko. You...nursed me back to health, despite my reluctance. Several days later, when I'd fully recovered, I left that forest—only to run into the little girl, Yumi, who informed me that Mariko had left the village to train as a priestess. Heh...it seems that my presence triggered her desire to become a priestess. So, unwittingly, it was because of me that the Sacred jewel was born, couldn't you agree?

But I digress. So, after I'd learnt that the little Mariko had left, I cared less. After all, what was she to me? I no longer gave her a thought as I left and returned to my lands, where it took five years for my people to get over the calamity that the bastards Shintaro and Saitoru dealt. I mustered my army again after five years, but it was difficult—they wouldn't trust me, at first—however, I managed...and, once again, it was the eve before battle...

"_Lord Kaijin!" I glanced up from the map I read as one of my foot soldiers rushed into my tent._

"_What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, glaring at the demon._

_He panted as he fell prostrate on the ground, his forehead touching the dusty earth. "The... tenth regiment led... by Lord Ishiro..." he panted._

"_Out with it!"_

_He cringed. "It has been annihilated!"_

_Silence filled the tent as his words slowly registered in my mind. Impossible—the tenth regiment led by the renowned Ishiro was supposed to be my strongest offense..._

_It took all my restraint not to kill the fool._

"_Who?" I hissed, flexing my claws. "Lord Saitoru?" The bastard dog lord—how dare he fight dirty?!_

"_No!" the demon said, looking up at me. He suddenly looked...mortified? And enraged? "My lord...it was a woman...a human woman."_

_I glared. "Do you mean to say that an entire regiment of strong demons led by a renowned warlord...was slaughtered by a _human woman_! What asinine nonsense!" I roared._

_The man blanched. Did he fear for his life? He should. If he lied, he would die. "My lord, it was no ordinary woman!" he said quickly. "It was...a priestess!"_

_A priestess..._

_She was going to die._

"_Who?!" I bellowed. "Tell me her damn name!"_

"_Midoriko, my lord."_

Yes...I wanted to kill you, dearest, I really did. The next day, I set out to do just that. My foot soldier had been with the regiment when you destroyed it, and he had managed to escape with his life intact, and his honor shattered. He told me where to find the 'dread priestess' as you were known then. He cautioned me against going alone, that you were very powerful. I scoffed, pushed his words aside and left, leaving the army to one of my generals, Lord Tegu.

I flew for a quarter of the day until I reached your village. It was afternoon, then. However, you were not in the village shrine—you were somewhere else.

_Where was that blasted woman?!_

_The woman named Midoriko!!! She was going to pay—I would kill her slowly, make her suffer, let her see her own blood dripping from her serrated flesh..._

_I stood in the forest that surrounded the village. There was no Midoriko there..._

_I turned and left—I would search for her elsewhere. I ran through the trees, feeling my rage seeping throughout me. How could one mere human woman destroy an entire regiment of demon fighters? The idea was ludicrous and implausible._

_I suddenly stopped in my tracks as my ears pricked up. Several kilometres from where I was, I could hear the loud rush of a waterfall..._

_My feet seemed to move of their own volition, guiding me through the shrubbery and the trees, until I reached the waterfall. It was hidden from view by a thick wall of bushes. I could hear someone bathing on the other side of the wall...and singing._

_I already knew it was her._

_I quickly sealed my scent and aura, and made my way through the bushes, taking care not to make the least bit of noise, lest she heard me. How I knew that it was her, I had no idea...I just knew. I parted the last bush, and stepped through._

_The first thing I noticed was a large pool of blue water into which a small waterfall fell. The second thing I noticed was a silvery, ethereal voice singing a soft melody, which was muffled by the rush of the water. The third thing I noticed was her._

_She was standing underneath the waterfall, waist deep in the water. Her back was turned to me. Her black, silken hair fell behind her, molding perfectly to the curves of her back. She was singing softly, her song almost drowned against the roar of the water._

_Her voice was familiar._

_She suddenly stopped singing, and glanced over her shoulder, her dark eyes piercing. "You," she said. _

"_You," I hissed, my hand going to my sword. Her voice was familiar, as were her ebony eyes—but I could care less, at that moment. The only thing I cared about was retribution._

"_You intend to kill me," she said, looking away again. Foolish woman—never turn you back on an enemy. But something stopped me—familiarity. She looked so familiar, yet so unknown. I could not put my finger on it. "Am I disturbing your rest, then?" There was a funny tone in her voice._

"_What are you talking about?" I gripped my blade tighter._

_To my surprise, she turned around. Her hair fell over her breasts, her eyes were narrowed in a thin line. Hn..._

"_You are the priestess Midoriko," I hissed. "The witch who slaughtered my regiment of demons!"_

_Her eyes were cold. "So, you are their master?" I could feel a shift in her aura. It was not like any other holy aura I'd felt before—it was strong, her pure aura. In fact, so strong, I started to see how and why she could have defeated a regiment of my demon army. "You are the master of the demons that slaughtered countless villages?"_

_I didn't answer. Instead, I pointed my sword at her heart. But something bothered me. It was that sense of not knowing why she was so familiar. "Midoriko," I hissed, anger taking control. "Today, you shall die!"_

_She smiled crookedly. "We shall see."_

_I didn't even bother to take into consideration that she was in a state of complete dishabille. I charged towards her, intent on leaping into the pool and running my sword through her heart. But then, before I could even take several steps towards her, everything went black._

You were that strong, dearest. You managed to incapacitate me without my knowing! In any case, when I awoke, I was lying by the pool, covered in deep wounds, wounds reminiscent of your holy power. You, of course, were long gone, and night had fallen. As I lay there in pain, I could think of nothing else but my intense hatred for you. I wanted you dead, and I wanted you to die by my hand. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with such murderous thoughts, I would have wondered why you left me alive...

It was several days later, after I had recovered, when I had begun hunting you again that I realized why...

_I could hear her._

_I was hiding in the shadow of a tree, scent and aura concealed. I was careful not to make any noise lest she became aware of my presence. She was probably a mile or so away, and she was not alone. I could hear the faint laughter of the children with her..._

_It had been three days since I had last encountered that witch at the waterfall, three days since she had managed to incapacitate me. Three days since absolute disgrace. Today, I would get my revenge._

_I let out a breath as I waited patiently for them to come my way. The wind rustled quietly in the treetops, bringing with it the scent of a hundred flowers from the field beyond. I could hear sparrows twittering melodiously somewhere in the trees, their song intertwined the faint laughter of the approaching children. Laughter that grew more pronounced with each passing moment..._

_They were coming._

"_Through here, Lady Midoriko!" a high-pitched voice shrieked somewhere in the distance._

_I smirked, stepped away from the shadows and onto the meadow of flowers. The momentarily blinded me, making me blink. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a pleasing meadow, with aromatic flowers. White butterflies flitted between white and red petals, some intertwining, some flying alone._

_I tore my gaze away from the beauty of the meadow, and towards the far end of the field, at the row of trees as a familiar holy aura filled the air. A second later, she stepped through the trees, laughing. Two children held on to each of her hands, laughing as they dragged her forward. Behind them, several more children followed, their laughter echoing in the air._

_Midoriko's laughter echoed the loudest of them all...laughter that abruptly subsided the moment she caught wind of my aura._

"_Lady Midoriko," the children behind her said, the moment they saw me._

_I smirked at her. "Get behind me," Midoriko ordered to the children, who all immediately fell behind her. She turned her attention back to me. "So, it's you again...Kaijin, if I recall?" I did not remember giving her my name, and, for a moment, I wondered how she learned it—but I ignored it._

_I drew out my sword. "Lady Midoriko!" the children chorused. _

"_I came back to finish my business with you," I hissed, taking a step towards her._

"_Business..." she said, her voice trailing off. "Indeed." To my surprise, she smiled wanly at me._

"_Draw your sword!" I shouted. That smile unnerved me._

"_Did I disturb your rest this time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

_I stared at her. Her words triggered something, something distant, yet near—something familiar, yet unknown._

"_What are you talking about?" I snarled._

_To my surprise, she took several steps towards me, making the children behind her gasp with surprise and caution. She surprised me, too. Her steps were assured. There was neither fear nor reluctance in her eyes, as though she knew that I would not harm her._

_Was that what she thought? How stupid of her. Though I thought this, there was something at the back of my mind, nagging at me. Why was this priestess so familiar? Her scent, her eyes—even the very color of her flesh triggered something!_

_Midoriko was suddenly a few feet away from me. She reached into her sleeve and, to my surprise, drew out a parcel._

_She held it out to me._

_I stared at it. The familiar scent of rice emanated from the parcel._

_Rice. No, a rice ball._

_This woman...Midoriko...was the girl..._

_Mariko._

Despite my early resolution, I could not kill you, Midoriko. Then and there, I left. But...I do not know why, but something drew me to you. I followed you—and you knew this, but you did not mind. I followed you around for a year, always wondering why I was wasting my time. I had even abandoned my army just to watch you!

"_Do you...?" _

_I glanced at Midoriko. She and I were sitting together in a field, both staring at the sky. Her unexpected question made no sense. I stared at her. "Do I what?"_

_For once, the normally calm Midoriko seemed unsure. "It does not matter," she said, her gaze never leaving the sky. I kept my gaze on her. I had been with her for a year now—why? I was not quite sure, as of yet. But I did know one thing—I was not capable of being away from her._

"_Lady Midoriko!" Midoriko and I glanced behind us. A little boy was running towards us. The children were so used to my presence by now, that they seldom seemed afraid of me._

"_What is it, Shin?" Midoriko asked, immediately standing._

"_Soldiers from Kuto castle are here!" the little boy said, huffing._

_Midoriko's eyebrows met in the middle. "Kuto castle?" she muttered. "Why on earth would they be here?"_

During that time, the castle was ravaged by demons that attacked in the night. You went to exterminate the demons, and I went with you. We both should have known that Kuto castle would be where it would all start...all our misfortunes...

"_I do not understand why you are acting this way."_

_I stared at Midoriko. We were in our field again. Instead of sitting on the warm grass, we were both staring daggers at each other._

"_You know why," I said flatly._

_During the months since we had been at Kuto castle, the lord of the castle, Lord Fujiwara, had taken to coming to Midoriko's village...why, it was not so hard to guess. And it made my blood boil._

_To my surprise, Midoriko let out a whimsical laugh, something I'd never heard from her before. "Lord Fujiwara..." she said, her voice trailing off. "I suppose you already know?"_

_I growled. "Know what?"_

_She smiled. "Of his courtship?"_

_I froze. I stared at her. In that one instant, only one resolve seemed appropriate..._

_I was going to kill Fujiwara._

_She tilted her head at me. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. I surprised myself when I growled, and turned my back to her. These...feelings...they were so new, so strong, so...compelling._

"_His courtship...you, I presume?" I closed my eyes. Admittedly, ever since I had met this woman, it seemed that there were times when my temper got out of hand._

_Midoriko was silent. "Yes," she said at last. I could not see her expression, and her voice was flat. Was she hiding what she felt? And what did she feel? Elation?_

"_And you are...happy?"_

_She was silent again. I could feel her dark eyes on my back. It seemed as though an eternity had passed before her voice resounded once again._

"_No." I felt surprised, but I did not dare to look at her. "Any maiden would be happy," she continued. "To have such a suitor as Lord Fujiwara. After all, is he not dignified, opulent, influential, and pleasing to the eye?" I could have growled at her, but she continued. "But no...I am no ordinary woman...and I am not happy that he has set his eyes on someone unworthy as I..." For the first time since I had met her, her voice was trembling...with emotion. "After all...he is not the one I want."_

_This time, I did glance at her from over my shoulder. Her eyes were filled with nothing but emotion. "Not the one you want?" I echoed, as I turned to face her._

_She smiled, and it seemed that the wind blew between us, scattering a few petals around us. "No," she whispered. "The one I want...stands in front of me, unaware of my feelings for him."_

_My arms, my feet...they moved of their own volition towards her. I reached out and drew her to me. "No," I murmured, my face in her hair as her subtle yet delicate scent filled me. "He is not unaware...not anymore."_

That was the happiest moment of my life, did you know? But, then again, dearest, we should have known that the gods would not permit such joy. For, several months afterward, the bastard Fujiwara rode into the village and demanded to take you with him. I fought him off, and deprived him of his leg. Served him right. In any case...you and I planned to be together...to marry...it was not something that was meant to be.

_Dammit!!!_

_Why now, of all times?!_

_I growled angrily at the general who stood in front of me. "Lord Inutaisho," I growled. "Are you sure of your information?"_

"_Yes, my lord," Lord Surano said. "He plans to take our lands for his own...you must muster you army and push him back."_

"_Can this not wait for one more week?" Midoriko and I were to be wed. Damn Inutaisho!!!_

"_My lord," Surano went on carefully. "His army is right at our borders! It cannot wait!" He paused. "Besides...if you defeat him now, you will obliterate his line forever."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"_

"_His only son and heir is to battle alongside him," Surano said. "Inutaisho must be a fool—his son is nothing more than a child!"_

_I was silent. Midoriko..._

_She would understand, I was sure._

Now do you see why I hate your precious Lord Sesshoumaru? Because of him and his father, I was deprived of Midoriko! The battle lasted for nearly a month—and, once again, those bastard dogs crushed me and my army. But Inutaisho was merciful—he spared my life. Before I could even fully heal from my injuries, I raced to Midoriko...only to find that I was too late.

"_WHAT?!" I stared at the young woman in front of me. She was dressed in white robes of mourning, as were all the villagers. They knew me, and were no longer afraid—they knew what Midoriko and I planned. So why were they pulling this shameless act on me?!_

"_You lie!!!" I shrieked._

_The villagers cowered. "No, Lord Kaijin!" the young woman said, sobbing. "It is no lie...our Lady Midoriko is dead!"_

It was pain beyond reasoning. It appears that, during my battle with Inutaisho, Lord Fujiwara, driven by his intense lust for you, summoned demons that consumed his filthy body, and these demons became one great demon. The villagers told me how you battled the demon for seven days and nights, until you strength was finally spent. In one last desperate move, you extracted your soul along with the demon's, thus the Shikon jewel was born...

_She was still beautiful._

_I stared at my dearest's crystallized remains. I could feel nothing...nothing except pain. Midoriko's face looked serene, even as her body was halfway into the demon's mouth. Still beautiful..._

_I let out a loud scream that resounded throughout the cave._

_Curse them all! Curse Fujiwara for lusting after my beloved! Curse Inutaisho and his son Sesshoumaru for delaying me!_

_CURSE THEM ALL!!!_

In that instant, Midoriko, I decided that we would still be together. I summoned magical forces. I pulled a part of your soul from the Sacred Jewel so that it would be reincarnated. Once that was done, I took my own life, for I knew that my magic would allow us to be together in another life...

Hence, I was reborn into this body. The moment I turned eighteen summers, my powers resurfaced, as did my immortality and memories. I left my parents and ventured far and wide just to find you...but you were nowhere to be found. I searched the entire country for fifty years, and then I journeyed to the mainland, and spent two hundred years there, hunting you...but you were nowhere to be found.

Had something gone wrong with my spell? It was impossible. I waited for another five hundred years, before coming across the Bone Eater's Well...I had heard legends about the well. The moment I approached it, I knew I had found you, for I could feel your very presence on the other side...I leapt into the well...and you can imagine what happened next.

* * *

I stared at Takeshi, my eyes wide with shock.

Midoriko and Takeshi...

Admittedly, I had been paying rapt attention to his story, when I should have been thinking of some way to escape. I couldn't help it—it was just...tragic, a real love story. Romeo and Juliet had nothing on this...

What was more shocking was that I was reincarnated to one of the characters.

I was snapped out of my rapt stupor when Takeshi took a step towards me. "Do you understand now?" he murmured gently. "You and I belong together..."

"We don't," I said. I was pressed against the wall, and he was right in front of me. There was nowhere for me to run. "Can't you see? I am no Midoriko! We're too different...and even if it was because of you that I was born...that does not give you the right to own me!"

"This is because of Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't it?" he said coldly. "Midoriko..." He suddenly tilted my chin upwards. "I can make you forget him with one, simple, easy spell...allow me to do so...?" He suddenly leaned in towards me...

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. With all the strength I had, I shoved him away. But it wasn't necessary, because a second later, he leapt away from me, spinning gracefully in the air so he faced the entrance to the cave, where a long figure stood casually, his cold eyes fixed on Takeshi.

"It's you!" I said. I could feel nothing but euphoria taking hold of me as Sesshoumaru strode casually into the cave, his golden eyes fixed on Takeshi.

"How touching," he said mockingly, his cold voice laced with disdain. "And how pathetic, forcing a girl to be yours, despite it being against her wishes."

"And why not?" Takeshi snarled. "It was because of me that she was born, hence she is mine!"

Sesshoumaru's gaze became colder and blank. "No," he said. "She belongs with me."

* * *

**A1969: took me eons! Sorry, sorry!!! I am just so swamped with homework, and schoolwork!  
Inuyasha: believe it. She's getting only four hours of sleep each day.  
Kagome: O.O  
Inuyasha: where have you been?!  
Kagome: with Houjo...why?  
Inuyasha: what the hell?!  
Kagome: wait, let me explain!  
A1969: anyway...Once again, I am so sorry for the late update! Oh, and on the plus side—I found a song this fic. It's called the Last Night by Skillet! Oh, and don't forget to review please!**


	29. Reconciling Requiem

**A1969: yes! I like it when I can update—makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...  
Inuyasha: why the hell were you with Houjo?!  
Kagome: I was just photocopying his notes...  
Inuyasha: bah!  
A1969: ah, the classic lover's spat. Anyway, sorry for the late update! And thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter!  
Kagome: there is nothing going on between me and Houjo!  
Inuyasha: I swear, I'm going to have Sesshoumaru transform and eat him **_**alive**_**!  
A1969: wow...he must be very, very jealous.  
Kagome: tell me about it.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
Chapter Twenty-nine  
-Reconciling Requiem-**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**.:Clara:.**

What...did...he say?

My gaze was fixed on Sesshoumaru, a blush spreading through my cheeks. Did he say what I thought I heard him say? Being the human that I was, I couldn't stop the rush of euphoria that took hold of me.

"With you?" Takeshi asked, racing both his eyebrows.

"Naturally," Sesshoumaru replied, striding into the cave. I blushed. "I have given my word to protect her, and I intend to keep my word. However, once I have delivered her to Mt. Tenku...you may have her."

I stared at him, shocked and, admittedly...hurt. Was he saying that, in the end, I was just nothing? Absolutely nothing? Looking at his cold eyes, I could only come to one conclusion—he was, he really was. I tried to ignore it—the stabbing pain that suddenly seemed to fill my chest. It was hard, but it had to be ignored because now was not the time to give in to the pain...

"Unfortunately, Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi said, sighing. "I am not a patient man." As fast as the eye could blink, Takeshi sped towards Sesshoumaru, sword aimed at his heart. Sesshoumaru dodged by jumping over Takeshi, at the same instant, he had Bakusaiga out and aimed at him. There was a blast of blue light as Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike rushed towards Takeshi.

Takeshi grinned and pointed his blade at the oncoming strike. The sword glowed with black light, and Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike whirled around the blade. There was a loud roar, and rush of heat as Takeshi's sword unbelievably absorbed the Dragon Strike.

Sesshoumaru landed on his feet, his eyes fixed coldly on Takeshi. It must have been demeaning for him, to have his attack absorbed as though it was nothing.

"Is that all, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Takeshi taunted.

Sesshoumaru growled and rushed towards Takeshi. There was a clang of steel on steel as their swords clashed, sending sparks into the air.

"You want the truth, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Takeshi said, sneering, as their swords locked. "You're weak!" As though to emphasize his point, the blade he held glowed with blue light—the light of Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike.

Sesshoumaru's glare turned deadly as he pulled his sword away. Just in time, too, as Takeshi unleashed the Dragon Strike at him. Sesshoumaru leapt in the air to avoid his own strike and the streak of blue darted beneath him—and then veered upward, towards him!

Sesshoumaru veered in mid air to avoid the Dragon Strike. He fell gracefully back to the ground, but even as he did so, the Dragon Strike followed him...

Takeshi laughed. "How does it feel to be betrayed by your own attack?" he taunted.

To his surprise, Sesshoumaru smirked, and at the same time, the Dragon Strike struck him from above. "Sesshoumaru!" I shrieked, unable to stop myself despite his words earlier. I watched, horror struck, as his Dragon Strike consumed him. "No!"

Takeshi turned to me, his face illuminated by the light of the Dragon Strike. "It will be alright, dearest," he reassured me. "I will watch over you now...hm?" He turned back to the Dragon Strike. "Impossible."

Amidst the blue light of the Dragon Strike, a red point of light slowly grew brighter, and as it grew brighter, an all too familiar demonic aura increased. The red light swelled and completely overwhelmed the blue, to reveal _him _standing there, his eyes tinted red, his fangs bared.

"Sesshoumaru!" I said, instantly feeling relieved. His red tinged gaze met mine. I knew I should have been afraid of such a gaze—knew I should have been afraid of him, because, in mid transformation, he looked more demonic than he could ever look.

But no—I wasn't afraid. I would never be. In fact...how _could_ I be?

Takeshi chuckled. "Amusing that you could escape that," he said, grinning at Sesshoumaru, who turned his red gaze back to him. "What's more amusing is the fact that you're weakened, aren't you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's response was to growl. His other response was to charge at Takeshi, Bakusaiga aimed at the latter's heart.

Anyone faced with a charging, growling, red-eyed Sesshoumaru would have died out of sheer fright on the spot. But Takeshi only stood his ground, another annoying smile on his face. He threw his arms wide and a barrier sprang up between him and Sesshoumaru, whose sword struck the barrier. Sesshoumaru leapt back from the barrier, still red-eyed, glaring at Takeshi.

"Look at you," Takeshi said disdainfully. "Reduced to what you are—a killing monster."

"Shut up!" I shouted. Both of them turned their gaze to me. For a fraction of a second, I faltered, but then I plowed on. "He isn't a monster Takeshi, and you know it!"

"How you managed to disillusion this particular priestess, I will never know," Takeshi said, sighing, as he turned to look back at Sesshoumaru.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru hissed. He ran towards Takeshi, who leapt into the air and landed neatly in front of me.

"You should leave, Midoriko," he warned as Sesshoumaru veered and aimed for him again. His Bakusaiga, this time, turned black.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" he roared. A black, circular meidou materialized between him and Takeshi. It sped away from Sesshoumaru, and towards Takeshi, who only let out an annoyed sigh and leapt into the air to avoid it, realizing, a second later, that _I_ was behind him.

"No!" Takeshi screeched, as Sesshoumaru's meidou headed towards me.

I was stunned, unable to move. Besides—with the speed of the meidou headed towards me, there was no way I could dodge it. In that instant, two things popped into my head—one, Takeshi was an idiot, and two...I was going to die. Worse than that, I was going to hell!

I shielded my face with my arms and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the black void that was getting closer. I could hear its roar as it came towards me. I could hear the sound of rock tearing away from rock as it drew stalactites and a good portion of the ground in. I could feel it coming closer, and closer...

"No!" This voice—it was not Takeshi's, it was velvet. A fraction of a second later, I felt something hard ram into me, forcing me on the ground. My eyes were still closed as I heard the deafening roar of the meidou as it passed over head and rammed into the cave wall, vanishing and probably taking a good chunk of the cave wall with it.

I slowly opened my eyes, still aware of something heavy on...no, not something—_someone_.

Sesshoumaru.

I blushed. He was supporting himself on his arms, looking down at me with his still-red eyes. For a brief instant, our eyes locked, and I could feel my cheeks burning, could feel my heart thundering in my chest. Surely, he could hear it? A second later, he pulled away from me and stood up, turning back to Takeshi who was standing at the opposite side of the cave, relief his primary expression.

Heart still thumping, I got to my feet and glanced at Sesshoumaru's back. "Thank you," I said.

He didn't answer, his eyes locked on Takeshi. "Thank you, indeed," Takeshi said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. There was something in his tone that said his thanks was not the least bit sincere. "However, Lord Sesshoumaru, you are starting to be a problem." He pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru.

I gasped as chains that glowed with black light materialized around Sesshoumaru. A fraction of a second later, they wrapped themselves around him. He couldn't move, and Bakusaiga fell with a metallic clatter to the ground.

I could sense Sesshoumaru's demonic aura rising as he struggled to break the chains that bound him. I knew then that this image of him would be burned forever in the worst memories I had in my life. To see him, of all people, bound like this—it was disorienting.

"Let go of him!" I shrieked.

Sesshoumaru glanced at me from over his shoulder. "I don't need your help!" he growled, his cold mask slowly slipping.

"See, Midoriko?" Takeshi said. "He does not need your aid." He held out his hand and black light glowed before him. It twisted and took the shape of a bow that hovered in front of him in mid air. An arrow was notched to it. I knew what he intended to do.

I was ready to run to him, but he was quicker than me—he took the bow and arrow, aimed it at Sesshoumaru's heart...I wouldn't be able to reach Takeshi. He unleashed the arrow, and it sped towards Sesshoumaru, who only stared at it without so much as flinching.

"No!" I threw myself between Sesshoumaru and the arrow, gasping as I felt the sharp tip pierce my chest...and then—pain. Unbelievable...unbearable pain.

* * *

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

There was never an instance when I, of all people, felt shocked.

I was not shocked when I first discovered father had a mistress; I was not shocked to learn of his death, and of the half-breed brother he had sired. When I discovered the truth about Tenseiga—I was not shocked, merely enraged and betrayed. When I had met Midoriko's reincarnation for the first time—there was nothing shocking about her.

But now—the emotion that gripped me when I saw what she had done.

Shock.

I could not see her face—her back was to me—so I did not see the pain that she must have felt as, a second later, the arrowhead burst through her back, blood dripping from the tip. Idiot girl! Did she think I was incapable of freeing myself?

"No!" Takeshi's scream was one laced with rage and fury.

As Clara's limp form fell to the ground, something within me snapped. The red in my vision became even more prominent as I recognized the new emotion taking hold of me—anger. I let my youki rise and as it rose, the chains that held me broke away, dissolving as they fell to the ground.

I surprised myself when, instead of going directly for Takeshi, I knelt beside the priestess who had unnecessarily put herself between me and the arrow. She was lying on the ground. The arrow that pierced her chest caused blood to stain the white haori she wore. Even as I looked on, the arrow that pierced her dissolved in black light. Blood blossomed from the wound on her chest, dripping to the ground, drenching her in a pool of her own blood.

I placed two fingers to her neck—there was a pulse, albeit weak. It seemed that my hand moved of its own volition from her neck, to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Fool," I said.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Am I?" she asked hoarsely. Her voice was low, barely a whisper, and strained with pain. Her face was pale from the lack of blood. "At...least you're alright." And then, she slowly placed a blood stained hand on my own that cupped her cheek.

She _worried_ about me? She had no right. That she thought I would be in danger of Takeshi's arrow was insulting. "What were you thinking?" I asked coldly. Humans were indeed fools, the whole lot of them.

"I couldn't...stand...to see you...in...danger," she said, her voice growing more inaudible with each word she spoke.

"Be quiet."

She shook her head and smiled feebly at me. "I want to...tell...you that I...I...lo..." I suddenly felt her hand fall away from mine, and her eyes stared, unseeing, at the dark ceiling of the cave.

She was dead.

I could feel my eyes widening infinitesimally as rage gripped me again. My mind was filled with nothing but anger, an anger I did not allow to appear on my face. I could feel it within me, boiling, gripping and consuming. I slowly stood up, not even bothering to close her eyes. I placed a hand on the hilt of Tenseiga.

"It...won't work," a defeated voice behind me said. Takeshi. He looked as though he had died himself. His face was ashen and pale, his voice trembling.

My hand froze on the hilt as Takeshi went on, his voice even more lifeless than Clara. "Midoriko...no, Clara...her soul is incomplete, half still trapped within the Sacred Jewel. Tenseiga won't save her." Even as he explained, I already became aware that the sword was incapable of saving her.

I turned to Takeshi, the anger gripping me once again. I could feel red clouding my vision, I could feel my aura rising...

I rushed towards Takeshi, claws aimed at him. He quickly put up a barrier. I rammed against his barrier, which easily broke away, shattering like glass. Takeshi let out a cry of pain as my claws pierced his chest, pumping poison into his system. I could feel the heat of his blood against the flesh of my hand. The pathetic human slumped against me, cringing in pain.

"No!" he shouted.

Was he still capable of shouting? I increased the flow of the poison, taking great pleasure in hearing his anguished screams. "I can...save her!" he gasped, twitching against me.

"She's dead," I hissed.

"I can...my...immortality...to her!"

I automatically retracted my claws, and blood gushed from the wound on Takeshi's chest. He gasped for breath as he fell at my feet, a hand covering the deep wound in his chest. For a moment, he remained in that position, and then he slowly dropped his hand.

The wound was gone.

He did not rise. He stared at the ground, his fists clenched. A moment later, he stood. He walked past me, towards the body of the girl he had unwittingly killed. Muffling a scream, the bastard fell to his knees at her side. His eyes had the look of one who was half-crazed.

"My Midoriko," he murmured, taking her hand.

"No," he amended. "Not my Midoriko...you were never my Midoriko. But I pretended you were, and look what I've done! Once again, because of me, you are dead..." He was silent for a minute, his eyes glassy, as though his thoughts roamed far. "My Midoriko...no. Not my Midoriko. You are far too different to be Midoriko—she would not hesitate to kill"—he suddenly smiled, amused at a memory—"you...you cringe at the thought of shedding blood. Midoriko's name resounded with strength, yours resounds with music...Midoriko's heart belonged to me, and yours..." His voice trailed off. Admittedly, I wondered who held hers. But I pushed the thought aside.

"Yes," Takeshi said, closing his eyes. "So different from her. She was Iida Midoriko, and you are Clara Rose. I should have seen from the start that you were not my Midoriko, but _his_ Clara." He was looking at me as he said this.

Hn. _My _Clara?

"My error, my consequence." He lightly brushed a strand of hair away from her face and closed her eyes. His lips curled into a grimace, as though closing her eyes caused him pain. "But...even though you aren't my Midoriko, I've grown to love you...It is indeed a pity your heart belongs to someone else."

Who? I immediately pushed the thought aside. It was none of my concern.

"I told you, Clara, that I intend to fix my errors tonight." Takeshi leaned over her, placing both his hands on her face. His tone was suddenly fierce. "And fix them I shall. I took away your life—I'm giving it back." He looked up from her, at me. "Lord Sesshoumaru—this girl is special. Take care of her."

My glare deepened.

Takeshi looked back at Clara, and then he grasped both of her lifeless hands in his. He closed his eyes, and at the same time, his entire being glowed with a muted green light. He opened his eyes, they, too, were glowing with the same green muted light. Fixing his gaze on the dead girl, he slowly leaned in towards her and brushed his lips lightly to hers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, before falling beside her, his hand still holding hers.

* * *

**.:Clara:.**

Where was I?

My eyes were closed, and it was the darkness of my lids that kept me from seeing where I was. Where was I? The last thing I remember...Sesshoumaru, Takeshi...the arrow...the pain.

My eyes immediately flew open.

I was lying on the ground, against soft velvet grass. The moment I opened my eyes, I saw the clear blue of the sky above me. Wisps of white cloud splashed across the vast blue expanse of the sky. Weird...wasn't I...in the cave?

Slowly, I sat up and glanced around me, my mouth hanging open at the sight that greeted me. I was lying on the bank of a clear, pristine lake. Small stepping stones led from the bank of the lake, to the center, towards a beautiful pavilion. Beautiful Irises dotted the edge of the lake, their dark blue mixed with the blood red of Lycoris flowers. The lake was surrounded by a vast array of Cherry Blossoms. The wind blew softly through the trees, sending a mild storm of pink all around.

Where was I? The lake was picturesque, beautiful...and ethereal.

My knees shook as I stood up, glancing around me. There was no one around except for me. "Hello?" I called out.

No one.

Wait...what happened anyway? I couldn't remember anything.

I walked around, exploring the vast and beautiful banks of the lake. Irises grew along the banks, their color so beautiful that I didn't want to look away from them. I knelt beside the bank and slowly plucked an Iris, bringing it closer to my nose to inhale the scent.

Mesmerizing.

This whole place was absolutely mesmerizing. I slowly stood up, Iris in hand. Something was nagging at me. I knew there was something I was supposed to be doing, but I just couldn't remember what...all I could think about was the captivating beauty of the place.

I turned around. There were rows trees behind me, their branches almost touching the ground. I slowly approached them. They were dotted with fruits. Their fruits were pear-shaped, and golden, exuding a somewhat captivating aroma that was hard to place. They weren't pears. I couldn't tell what they were. But they looked scrumptious.

I approached a low-hanging branch, and reached out to grab one of its many fruits.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes widened in shock, and my hand hovered above me, near the fruit. That voice! I had not heard it in quite a while...in fact...I thought that I would never hear it again.

"Clara?" My heart thudded painfully in my chest, and a barrage of emotions bombarded me as I slowly turned around.

"Kikyou...?" I whispered, my eyes widening. She stood behind me. She looked no different than she always did. Her hair was tied back, as always. She held a bow in her hand, and a quiver of arrows was slung across her back. Her brown eyes bore into my blue ones, their look muted.

"Kikyou...?" I said again, disbelieving. Wasn't she...? "You're...alive? I...thought you...you were..." How can I describe what I felt? Flabbergasted, dumbfounded, speechless, disbelieving, shocked...

"Dead?" Kikyou asked, raising an eyebrow at me. She looked amused, and...sad?

I nodded, still somewhat tongue-tied. "Yeah," I said. "Naraku's miasma..."

"Clara," Kikyou said, her tone both serious and wistful. "I _am _dead."

I shook my head. Was I dreaming? "I'm dreaming, then," I muttered. "it's like one of those movies where you dream about someone who died, and stuff."

She took several steps towards me, until she was a mere foot away from me. "Clara...you're not dreaming."

I stared at her.

"What...are you...saying?" I asked. Deep down, I had this feeling...but I didn't want to acknowledge it. "Are you saying that you're...that you've been...resurrected?"

She shook her head slightly. For the first time since I'd known her, she looked...hesitant. "Clara," she said gently. "You're..."

I couldn't let her finish. "I'm not dead!" I said, taking a step away from her, as though she were a threat. "I can't be dead!"

"Clara," she said, forceful. "Do you not know this place? This is the bridge to the next life...the place where one goes before moving on. And to come here, you must be...." She looked grim, while I felt my insides turn to ice.

No! How could I...be...?

"What happened?" Kikyou asked.

And then, it all came crashing back to me. Takeshi, the arrow...Sesshoumaru. "I...jumped between Sesshoumaru and an arrow." I sounded sheepish...because I suddenly realized how stupid I was. Even if that arrow managed to strike Sesshoumaru, would it even kill him, daiyoukai that he was? But still...I didn't regret it.

Kikyou only sighed. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "The reason I asked him, of all people, to take you to Mt. Tenku is because he seemed the most less likely person to dawdle and, admittedly, to fall for. How naive of me. No, how stupid of me!"

"You're not stupid," I pointed out. And besides—I was thankful that she chose Sesshoumaru.

She suddenly glanced behind her, a small smile curving her lips. "It seems that someone wants you back," she suddenly said, much to my confusion.

"Huh?" I said. "What do you...?" But before I could finish my question, I had the strangest sensation. It was as though air was slowly pulling me backward, away from Kikyou. Wind rustled past me, dragging me with it, whipping my hair. It was strange how none of the petals from the cherry trees stirred. It was then that I realized this wind didn't want anything but me.

"Kikyou!" I called out, trying to reach out to her, but the wind dragged me backward, and darkness slowly closed around me.

Kikyou smiled. "Take care, Clara."

The darkness swallowed me whole, and the wind was no more.

* * *

My eyes flew open.

The first thing I noticed was that someone's hand held mine. The first thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes, looking down at me, golden eyes that I would never mistake for anyone else's.

"Se...Sesshoumaru?" I asked. I was confused. Where was I? What happened? I could've sworn that I had the funniest dream.

For a fraction of a second, I saw relief in his eyes, relief that, a second later, was veiled by his usual cold look. "You're fine," he stated.

I blinked. "Any reason why I shouldn't be?" I asked.

And then I felt it. Lying down, I could feel something on me, something warm, wet and...sticky. Just as I realized this, a rusty copper smell suddenly engulfed me. What...? I raised a hand in front of me. Horror suddenly washed through me. The sleeve of my hand...it was...covered in...blood?

I felt my eyes widening in shock as I slowly sat up. _I_ was covered in blood. Who's blood _was_ this? I was bewildered. Why was I covered in blood?

I looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was regarding me with a cold, analytical look, as though trying to gauge my reaction. "What...? Who...?" I mumbled, still too shocked to form a coherent sentence.

Sesshoumaru's gaze became sharp, as though trying to determine my reaction. "Yours," he said, without preamble.

My eyes widened. "M...mine?" I stuttered. "What...how did...?" I suddenly became aware that something was lying beside me. I slowly turned my head and looked down. A clawed hand suddenly caught my chin, and gently tilted my face so I found myself looking into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. I blushed.

His golden eyes locked with mine. "Don't," he warned.

If this was an entirely different situation, I wouldn't have dared to pull away from him. I shook my head to one side, forcing him to let go of my chin. As I did so, my gaze fell on a limp figure, lying beside me...

My eyes widened in horror.

"T-takeshi...?" I breathed, appalled.

Takeshi was lying beside me. His eyes were closed, and his expression appeared peaceful. Too peaceful...

"He...he's not..." I stuttered. My fingers, shaky with shock, fumbled around his neck, trying to feel for a pulse...

None.

No way.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Takeshi was...dead? "No way," I said, my voice shaking. For a moment, just a moment, I forgot that Sesshoumaru was right behind me, his golden eyes piercing into my back. All I could think about was Takeshi, who now lay on the ground, unfeeling.

"What...what happened?" I finally asked, turning slowly to Sesshoumaru, who stood up and looked down at me with an aloof look in his eyes.

"He died," he said bluntly.

I stared at him, numb. How could he say something like that so blatantly?! I wanted to be mad at him, really, I did. But with the shock and horror of Takeshi's death, combined with the fact that I was so tired, and the fact that it was hard to be mad at a demon lord, I couldn't be mad at him.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru, still numb. "Why...how...did...he...?" I stuttered.

"He died to save you." He turned on his heel, ready to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" I called as I got to my feet. I realized I was shaking, unshed tears and sobs threatening to take over.

He stopped in his tracks. He did not look back at me. "What do you mean?" I asked, fists clenched.

"He died to save you," he repeated. He glanced at me from over his shoulder.

"I don't...understand," I mumbled.

This time, he turned around to face me. "You died," he said slowly, as though I were a child. At the moment, I _felt _like one. Felt the emotions a vulnerable child would feel—fear, ignorance, hopelessness...

"A...and?" I asked.

"He killed you, and gave you his immortality."

As he said the words, something ached in my chest. Something so painful, something unendurable. Guilt, pain, loss. Because of me...Takeshi died _because of me_. Like with Kikyou. And like with Kikyou, the familiar void reopened in my chest, entirely consuming me. I felt as if I were falling into a pit, falling into darkness. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

When would it stop?! When would all these deaths stop?! Would they stop if I died?! I couldn't think, couldn't breathe...the only think I could think about was the darkness that swallowed me whole.

* * *

Darkness.

There was nothing but darkness around me. That was when I knew I wasn't dead—when you die, you feel nothing, sense nothing, not even the dark pit of lifelessness. I was alive. Too bad. I didn't feel like waking up, especially since the image of Takeshi's...body was still imprinted vividly in my mind.

What _was_ I? Why were so many people dying around me? Why couldn't it be _me _who died? Why did it have to be others? I felt so horrible. A part of me tried to reason out, to say that all those deaths weren't _exactly _my fault. But there was a part of me—a somewhat irrational part—that said that even though I wasn't the exact cause of death, the fact that I was present and was not able to do anything about it...

I didn't want to think any further.

But I did think.

Takeshi...

Before Takeshi had become such a pain, he was a good friend. He had always been there for me, guiding and comforting me when others could not. He had even taught me some things. Heck, if it weren't for Takeshi, I wouldn't have met Inuyasha and the others...wouldn't have met...Sesshoumaru.

How did Takeshi die? Had he been in pain? I wanted to know. No, I _needed _to know. Whether I liked it or not, Takeshi was—in a way—a part of me, not only because he had been a friend, but because of his profound connection to Midoriko.

But I was afraid of waking up. I was afraid of what I would find. The last thing I remembered before unceremoniously blacking out was Sesshoumaru's blunt manner with regards to Takeshi's death.

I suddenly felt a flutter of silk against my cheek. And against my will, my eyes slowly opened.

A pair of piercing golden eyes stared down at me. I knew enough about those eyes to know just exactly to whom they belonged. Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed at me. There was something about the way they were narrowed that made me think that I was a criminal. His gaze was sharp, as though he were trying to read my mind.

But my mind was blank—blank of anything that was not Takeshi-related. But then I suddenly realized that he was kneeling beside me, and cupping my cheek with one of his clawed hands.

I blushed.

He narrowed his eyes and slowly withdrew his hand. "You're awake."

I blinked. My gaze shifted from his eyes to over his shoulders. I could see the starry night sky. "Are we...outside the cave?" I asked dully.

He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I sighed and slowly sat up.

Takeshi...

"What happened?" I asked Sesshoumaru. "Where's...?"

"His body is in the cave," Sesshoumaru replied impassively.

_His body..._

It suddenly came in a rush. The first thing I felt was a painful tightening in my chest, and then my shoulders were heaving, and before I knew it, I was crying. I lowered my head as tears welled up in my eyes, and spilled silently onto my lap.

"Why did he have to die?" I wondered. My voice sounded strangled. Normally, I wouldn't dream of behaving like this in front of _Sessshoumaru, _but I could care less at the moment.

"He gave you his immortality to save you from death."

"I don't want to be immortal!" I shouted as I looked up at him, tears spilling from eyes. "I'd rather I died and he lived! I don't want his stinking immortality! I want him to _live_!" I was frustrated, frustrated because of Takeshi and frustrated because I suddenly realized that I just took my frustration at Sesshoumaru.

I was surprised when he didn't rebuke me—or threaten me for that matter. "He's dead," he said. "Shouting won't bring him back."

"I don't want him dead!"

"There is nothing you can do about it."

Why was he so insensitive?! I realized that just shouting at him wouldn't do anything. In fact, anything I did wouldn't do anything to bring Takeshi back...

The frustration only grew, clawing at me together with the guilt and the pain of bereavement. I shifted my tear-blurred gaze to the starry night sky. I could feel tears roll silently down my cheek. "Why do these things keep happening?" I muttered, as I looked back down at my lap.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. I suddenly wanted him to say something, anything. Was he silently seething about my shouting at him? The frustration mounted, and I clenched my fists.

"Did you love him?"

Sesshoumaru's question was unexpected and shocked me out of my stupor. My eyes widened, and I stared at him, not bothering to hide the surprise on my face. His eyes were the same as always—cold and stoic. What was I expecting? Warmth and tenderness? Get real, Clara.

"N-not in that way," I said, unwillingly sobbing.

"Then why do you weep?"

How to make him understand? "I just feel like it!" I snapped. I could feel the guilt slowly taking over. I realized that I was acting like a monster, and my eyes widened. Angrily, I brought my knees to my chin, wrapped my arms around them, and leaned my head against my arms. I didn't want to look at Sesshoumaru at the moment. In fact, I didn't want to look at anything. I wanted to die.

I didn't care that Sesshoumaru was watching me. I let the sobs rack me and the tears spill freely from my eyes. I knew that I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. Takeshi was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Time slowly passed by as I stayed like that. But even so, Sesshoumaru stayed with me. And for once, he didn't complain that I was wasting his time, for which I was grateful. As I cried, he said nothing—he was just there. But his very presence was comfort enough.

It seemed like hours passed by when I finally felt the tears stop. I was silent for a moment, my head against my arms. I slowly raised my head. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside me, his golden eyes raised towards the sky, which I realized was slowly lightening. Dawn was breaking in. Huh...had I been crying for _hours_?

I slowly turned my gaze to Sesshoumaru who, at the same time, shifted his eyes to me. I suddenly became very conscious of the fact that my eyes were quite puffy, but I was too exhausted to care.

Sesshoumaru held my gaze before he gracefully stood up. He looked down at me for a moment and then, before I knew it, he scooped me into his arms.

"Put me down," I protested feebly. I was exhausted, and not in the mood to argue.

He ignored me as he walked towards the forest, away from the cave. "Sleep," he commanded.

I didn't need to be told twice. I sighed and leaned my head against his armoured chest, unconsciously snuggling against his hard breastplate. "Sesshoumaru?" I mumbled as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Queer.

It was not Clara who was queer, it was not even her prolonged crying that I thought out of place. Rather, it was my own actions that somewhat mystified me. It was queer that I had stayed with her throughout the whole night as sobs racked her. It was queer that I did not even think of leaving her, even though I was aware that she was wasting my time. It was queer that I had asked such an excessive and inconsequential question. It was queer that I was letting her sleep in my arms, instead of just letting her walk.

Heh.

Since when did I grow soft?

* * *

**A1969: yes! I am done!  
Inuyasha: about time you updated.  
A1969: -sigh- do you have to make me feel guilty? Yeah, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life's hectic at the moment.  
Inuyasha: whatever.  
A1969: hm...I see you're over your jealous fit.  
Kagome: what a miracle.  
Inuyasha: shut up! I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of Houjo.  
Kagome: O.o don't you dare, Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: why are you defending him?!  
A1969: oh boy. Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Also, thanks to those who put this story on their alerts and favorites! Review please! Pretty please?**


	30. Mt Tenku

**Inuyasha: which option is better—drowning or burning? –holds pencil and paper-  
A1969: eh...what's that for? Is that a list of agony and torment that you plan to unleash on Houjo?  
Inuyasha: hell, yeah!  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
A1969: cool! Hey, listen—don't you think it's better to drown him in hydrochloric acid? Burn **_**and**_** drown, you know? –grins-  
Kagome: what the heck...? Maybe you're more Naraku-like than we thought you were...  
Inuyasha: what's this...hydrothingy?  
A1969: leave it to me, my fine, dog-eared friend. Anyway, thanks a lot to those who read and to those who reviewed!  
Kagome: you aren't serious about the whole HCl thing, are you?  
A1969: oh, and this chapter? This is the longest I have typed in my life—to make up for always being so tardy. Enjoy! **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
-Chapter Thirty-**

**Mt. Tenku**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**,.Hakudoshi.,**

"If I were you, I'd give up—it's useless to fight us."

Kagura and I stared at the girl, whose back was pressed against the hard trunk of a tree. There was no fear in her eyes—only determination and anger. Of course—any demon would be hard pressed to find fear in the eyes of a priestess. Especially a priestess who resided at Mt. Tenku.

The priestess in front of us was young—the same age as Midoriko's reincarnation. Her brown eyes were narrowed menacingly at us as she threateningly held a sutra in her hand.

"This is no place for demons!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing into little slits.

She spoke the truth. Kagura and I had travelled all the way to Mt. Tenku, but—as with all holy mountains—we could not come within even a mile of the mountain without feeling the weakening effects of Midoriko's barrier.

Fortunately for us, we didn't have to go near the blasted mountain to find this particular priestess, the priestess whom Naraku had told us about. This should be interesting.

"And no place for a priestess like you," I sneered. She cringed. "Tell us, Yuki"—her eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her name—"why did you choose to leave the mountain when your mistress told you otherwise?"

She gritted her teeth at us. "That's none of your business, demon!" she shrieked as she threw the sutra at me.

I quickly put up a barrier and watched, amused, as the sutra made contact with it. The barrier sizzled, as though lightning danced on its surface, and then the piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Heh, I have to hand it to these Mt. Tenku priestesses—they were powerful.

"No need to hide your grievances, Yuki," I purred. From the peripheral of my vision, I could see Kagura hovering beside me, smirking at the girl. "We know...You've trained under your master for eight years, ever since you were seven summers...We also know why you take pleasure in leaving the mountain occasionally."

"And how would a vile demon know of the inner workings of Mt. Tenku?" Yuki snapped. Oh, she tried to look brave, but I could easily see the first sign of distress in her eyes.

"We know," I whispered. I flew closer to her, hovering close to the ground. She did not cringe—she glared. "I know what you desire—something that will never be yours, something that will make you the greatest priestess in the land...That is your hidden desire, is not? To be great. Greater than even Midoriko's reincarnation." Not that the girl, Clara, was so great to begin with.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her deepest and most esoteric desire. "Silence!" she hissed. A faint, subtle red light suddenly surrounded her. Oh, she was angry now.

I smirked. "Yuki, Yuki," I said persuasively. "It's not a crime to want to be the best, to desire to esteem yourself above others, after leading such a pathetic life. And it's certainly no crime for you to desire Midoriko's mirror."

She looked surprised. "How did you...know about...?" Her aura vanished.

"Join us," I purred. "Disregard your mistress's words...We both know how powerful you truly are...more powerful than Midoriko's reincarnation, are you not? We give you the mirror, and you destroy Midoriko's reincarnation for us."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

It's been a while, now...

It had been around two weeks since Takeshi's death, but I was still bothered by it. It had been ages since I had last seen Inuyasha and the others. It had practically been _eons_ since I had last seen my mother...

We had resumed travelling to Mt. Tenku now, and—according to Jaken—in two more weeks, we would be there. Jaken had pointed out that Sesshoumaru could so easily have reached Mt. Tenku within a day, flying. But, as Jaken was so kind to point out, because of Rin and me—he didn't include himself—Sesshoumaru had to resort to _walking_.

I sighed as I walked beside Rin. In two more weeks, we would be at Mt. Tenku...

That would be where I would part ways with them.

I sighed again. "Is anything wrong, Clara-san?" Rin, riding on Ah-Un, asked me. She tilted her head. "You know, if you keep sighing, you'll sigh all your happiness away!"

I blinked. "Where'd you get that idea?" She looked sweetly up at me, her chocolate eyes wide.

She only grinned. "I just noticed that people sigh a lot when they're sad—like Master Jaken!" She paused, looking thoughtful. "Are you sad?"

"No...I mean...I guess..." I looked ahead, at Sesshoumaru's back. "No. I don't think so..." I looked back at Rin, who was grinning at me. Jaken, who was walking in front of us, between me and Sesshoumaru, only scoffed. Oh, he knew, toad that he was.

Rin narrowed her eyes at me. Then they widened in surprise and realization. "You love—!"

Shoot! Quick as a flash, I covered her mouth with my hand. "To eat!" I interjected, grinning at the little girl frantically. She seemed to get the message, and nodded. I pulled my hand away. "I think I'm hungry!" I said, grinning.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "Idiot human," he muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I felt a pair of cold eyes on me. I glanced at Sesshoumaru's direction. He was looking at us from over his shoulder, bored.

"Fend for yourselves," he said, as he looked away.

"Yes, my lord!" Rin said, hopping off Ah-Un. She grabbed my hand excitedly. "C'mon, Clara-san! Let's go look for something to eat...and then you have to tell me why you love _eating_!"

I inwardly groaned. Great, just great.

The stars twinkled above us.

I looked up at them. Rin and I were leaning against a tree, the warmth of the campfire bathing us. Sesshoumaru had, once again, left. I already knew that it was pointless to ask where he went, so I decided not to ask.

Rin was still smug about my feelings for said demon lord. "Why don't you tell him?" she had asked, as we hunted for berries hours earlier.

"No!" I had shouted, my eyes widening like saucers. "No, that would be suicidal. No. And you're not to say anything...okay?"

She had agreed, but I had a feeling that she would be doing her mischief, somehow.

I sighed as I looked at the fire, letting my thoughts wander...

"_Kikyou...what are you doing here?"_

_There was nothing but bright light all around. In front of me stood Kikyou. She was smiling serenely at me. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders. _

"_Find it, Clara," she said, smiling. "Someone intends to use it for evil...you mustn't let that happen."_

"_Find what?" I asked, mystified. What now? _

"_Find Midoriko's mirror."_

I opened my eyes.

The campfire was slowly dying, it's dim light spilling around the glen we were camped in. Rin had fallen asleep beside me, her head against my shoulder. Jaken was snoring atop his favorite spot—Ah-Un.

I glanced around. There was no sign of Sesshoumaru. For a moment, I wondered what time it was. Around one or three in the morning? I couldn't be so sure.

Gently, I pulled away from Rin, propping her against the tree. I watched her for a moment, and then I stood up. I made my way through the trees. I wouldn't go far—I just wanted to go somewhere I could think...

What was that dream about? It was about Kikyou. And what about a mirror? Midoriko's mirror...?

I stopped. I was several yards into the woods by now. Sighing, I leaned against a tree, and stared up at its leafy canopy. This was so confusing. It wasn't troubling enough that I had to look for the Sacred Jewel, but now, I have to find some mirror, too? I had enough to deal with, at the moment.

I bit my lip. I shouldn't be feeling so...flustered about it. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen my mother or Kagome in a while, maybe it was because Takeshi's death was still vivid, maybe it was the thought of being parted from Rin and Sesshoumaru soon...in any case, I was confused...

What was Midoriko's mirror? Why did I have to find it...?

"I'm only human, after all," I muttered, looking at the ground and frowning at a pair of boots in front of me.

Huh?

I looked up. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me, golden eyes narrowed at me. I gasped—both surprised and awed. The moonlight filtering through the leaves of the tree framed him in a soft glow, making him look more like a god than a demon.

I blinked. "You really shouldn't do that to people, you know," I muttered, looking down. I could feel my cheeks burning when I realized that he was just an arm's length away from me.

"Do what?" I was surprised when he asked.

I composed my face as I looked up at him. "Sneak up on people—it's...not exactly frightening, more surprising." I shrugged, realizing that I was babbling like an idiot.

"Hn," was all he said as he turned away.

"Wait!" I called out, as he began walking away.

He stopped, and glanced at me from over his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru...do you know something about...Midoriko's mirror?"

"No." Without further ado, he turned away.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-,-Kagome-,-**

"You _pervert!_" Sango's voice blared throughout the air.

The others and I watched, amused, as Sango's palm landed on Miroku's cheek with a resounding slap. We were camped out for the afternoon, eating the remnants of the snacks I'd brought over from the Modern Era.

"Sango, for once, it was not my intention to touch you _up there_!" the monk said, as he leapt to his feet. Sango did the same, raising a bag of potato chips menacingly at him. Miroku held out both his hands, taking a step back from the enraged demon slayer.

"You pervert!" Sango screeched as she whacked the bag against Miroku's head.

"Ow!" Miroku whined. "I only wanted the potato chips that you had the misfortune to be holding against your chest...!"

"Pervert!" Whack!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Miroku exclaimed, shielding his head with arms. Suddenly, there was a sound of foil splitting and, a second later, the monk was bathed in a shower of potato chips.

"What a waste," Inuyasha muttered beside me.

"Pervert!" Sango screeched once more, before she turned on her heel and tramped off, towards the forest.

"Now, you've done it," I said, sighing, as I looked after Sango.

"I didn't mean to!" Miroku said, turning to us. "You know it was an accident! I mean, it was not my intention to touch those glorious mounds of—!" Before he could finish his sentence, a stone hurtled from the forest and whacked him on the head. Miroku fell face first to the ground, his eyes swirling. "Oww..."

"You deserved that," Shippou said, giggling as he jumped from my lap to land beside Miroku. He gently nudged Miroku's cheek with his foot. "You should stop groping Sango, you know—it makes her feel as though she's your toy."

"I agree," Inuyasha said. He suddenly slung his arms across my shoulders. I could feel my eyes widen and my cheeks flush. "I mean, look at me—did I treat Kagome like that? No, never did."

"If you want to win Sango, Miroku, start treating her like a woman," I said, sighing, and pulling away from Inuyasha. This monk could be hopeless, sometimes.

"But I do treat her like a woman," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing the spot on his head where the stone had hit him.

"You know what we mean!" Inuyasha, Shippou and I snapped.

"Fine, fine, fine," he said, standing. He sighed, and stared at the direction through which Sango had left. "I'll go after her, then." Without further ado, the monk vanished into the forest.

"Hurry back on, ya hear?" Inuyasha hollered. "We have to get a move on!"

I smiled quietly at Inuyasha. We had gone north in our search for Naraku, and we had stayed in this area for the second time this day, due to the new moon last night.

Shippou was sighing and staring at the potato chips on the ground. "What a waste," he muttered, nudging a chip with his foot.

I reassured him that the last bag would be his. As I was picking up the chips, I felt it, then—a dull, pleasant pull, coming from the forest. My eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Inuyasha...I can sense a Sacred Jewel shard," I said, standing up.

Inuyasha tensed. "I think...it's just Kohaku, though," I muttered, narrowing my eyes. There was another powerful pull, coming from a larger shard...Clara's? "I think Sesshoumaru and Clara are nearby." It had been ages since I had last seen her and, truth be told, I missed her.

"All the more reason for us to get going," Inuyasha said darkly, as he stood up. "Where're Miroku and Sa—" He was cut off when a loud, piercing shriek filled the air. A familiar scream...

"Clara!" I said, surprised.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

It was one of those rare days when Sesshoumaru just vanished for several hours at a time to collect his thoughts. It was also one of those rare days when I was capable of persuading Jaken to let me go to the hot spring we had passed by earlier.

"C'mon, Jaken!" I groaned, standing over the toad, who was sitting underneath a tree in a _very_ Sesshoumaru-like manner. He stared at me, annoyed. "It's been...a while since I've had a bath..." I blushed violently at that.

"You don't smell at all!" the toad snapped. "And Lord Sesshoumaru said not to go anywhere!"

"But it's just a few yards away," I pleaded. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes flat!"

"No!" Jaken huffed. "What if something happens to you, hm? Lord Sesshoumaru will surely slaughter me!"

I blushed again at that. "Ten minutes?" I bargained. He looked unmoved. "Five?" From the peripheral of my vision, I could see Kohaku blinking at Jaken, trying to hide a chuckle that threatened to come out.

"Aw, please, Master Jaken?" Rin said, jumping in between us. "I'll go with Clara-san!" She unleashed the full power of her pout at him.

Jaken's eye twitched. "If you're not back by the time Lord Sesshoumaru gets here, it's not my fault, got it?" he snapped as Rin and I ran into the forest.

I let out a contented sigh as I leaned back against the rock in the hot springs. I stared up at the afternoon sky, just as a lone sparrow darted across the vast blue expanse above me.

I suddenly heard a loud splash, and turned to where Rin was swimming towards me, a large grin on her face. "I haven't swum like this in a long time!" the little girl giggled as she playfully splashed water at me.

"Hey!" I said, splashing her back. She giggled, splashing more water at me. "Take this!" I said, splashing more at her.

She laughed, then she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared behind me. I quickly spun around, waist deep in the water, to see what she had seen.

A familiar figure was standing on the bank of the hot spring. His eyes were wide with surprise when he saw me. It was Miroku. My eyes widened in surprise, shock, and mortification. I screamed as I ducked into the water, so only my head was visible.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Lady Clara?" the perverted monk asked, surprised. I heard a splash as Rin dove behind the rocks.

My face reddened even further. I screamed again. "I'm sorry!" the monk said, raising both his hands and taking a step away from the hot spring. "I didn't mean to intrude on you—!"

Miroku was cut off. His eyes widened in surprise and, to my astonishment, he began to rise off the ground. My eyes landed on a figure behind the lecherous monk, a figure who held him resolutely by the neck with his clawed hands.

"Sesshoumaru!" I said, surprised. I blushed and retreated further into the water.

Sesshoumaru glared at the back of Miroku's head, his eyes narrowing. "It seems that you intend to break your vow of chastity, monk," the demon lord said, his tone ice cold and deadly.

Vow of chastity? Yeah, right. I snorted. Did Miroku even take that kind of vow? If he did, I'm sure he phrased it so there'd be a loophole.

"I didn't mean to intrude on her!" Miroku explained, struggling in Sesshoumaru's grip. Sesshoumaru's grip wasn't strong enough to harm Miroku—only restrain him, I noted.

"Your actions speak otherwise."

Sesshoumaru suddenly glanced towards the trees. A girl was leaning against the trunk of a tree, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Sango!" I said, happy to see her. She scowled, glaring at the monk in Sesshoumaru's grip. She didn't seem to be worried about him.

"Go ahead, Sesshoumaru," Sango said, her voice flat. "Kill him, if you want."

Miroku's eyes bugged out. "Sango? What are you saying?" he asked, panicked. Sango glared, and he cringed. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and then he dropped Miroku to the ground. Miroku landed on his rear, a muffled 'Ow' escaping from his lips.

Sesshoumaru turned to me, and I felt the red rising in my cheeks. I retreated into the water until only my nose and eyes were visible. "Get dressed," he ordered.

At that moment, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou burst through the trees. Inuyasha had Tessaiga out. He was alert for any sign of danger. Kagome, likewise, had her bow at the ready. They suddenly blinked, taking in the scene before them—me, mouth-deep in the water; Rin, sticking her head out from behind the rocks to see what was going on; Sesshoumaru, still looking down at Miroku with a murderous look; and Sango, also glaring at Miroku with a look that screamed death.

"What the hell...?" Inuyasha mumbled, stowing Tessaiga away.

There was suddenly a very awkward silence.

"Oh, hey, Clara!" Kagome said cheerfully, catching sight of me. "Long time no see." She grinned.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-,-Kagome-,-**

"Another towel, Rin?" I offered.

The little girl politely shook her head, and pointed to her towel-wrapped hair. "One is enough, Lady Kagome," she said, grinning.

I smiled before I turned my attention to the group in front of me. Clara was sitting in front of me, clothed in her miko garb, her chocolate brown hair dripping wet over her shoulders. Sango and Miroku were sitting on either side of her, the latter looking repentant, while the former looked forbidding with her arms crossed, and her lips pouting. Inuyasha was sitting beside me, an annoyed look on his face. Sesshoumaru had wandered off somewhere.

I was surprised that he had allowed Rin and Clara to stay with us for a while. But then again, maybe it was because both girls were likely to get a cold if they didn't dry off properly before they started walking again.

"So, what brings you guys here?" I asked Clara.

She blinked. "We're headed towards Mt. Tenku," she explained, sighing. I could sense a faint trace of reluctance in her voice.

"Oh, right!" I said.

"You're almost there, then," Sango said, her iciness melting. "It's two more weeks away from here."

Clara was silent for a while. "What's it like?" she asked.

"Damn pure," Inuyasha interjected. We all stared at him. "Pure as Mt. Hakurei." He frowned. "It's so pure, a weak demon can be purified from far away."

Clara was silent. "Oh." She looked thoughtful. I wondered what she was thinking...I think it might have had something to do with Sesshoumaru, because she looked down at the ground, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She suddenly looked up at, at Miroku this time. "Miroku, I was wondering," she said slowly. "Have you ever heard of something called...Midoriko's mirror?"

The atmosphere was suddenly charged with curiosity. Even Rin blinked at Clara, sensing that something was up. We looked towards Miroku. He looked surprised at her question.

He frowned, and a familiar look came into his eyes—a look I knew well. It was a look he always wore when he was weighing how much he should reveal. "Midoriko's mirror..." the monk began. "It was a part of Midoriko's armor—a small, circular mirror she wore at her waist, like a belt buckle." He paused, frowning. "It was rumored that, during her final battle with the demon, Midoriko sealed a good part of her spiritual powers within the mirror, in hopes that, should the demon reawaken, someone would be able to use the mirror to defeat the demon."

Clara's eyes were wide as saucers. "But there's no proof of such a mirror existing," Miroku went on. "It was just a legend."

"You're wrong." We turned, surprised, to Sango. She was looking intently at Clara. "Midoriko's mirror is real. I know this, because I've seen it myself."

Miroku looked awed. "You've seen Midoriko's mirror?" he asked conciliatorily.

She ignored him, a sign that she was still mad at him. "I know this because I've seen it before," she said quietly. "Years ago, when I was just a child, a powerful priestess came to the village. She was old—her skin was like paper, and the lines on her face were deep. She asked to speak to my father, and together they went to Midoriko's grave."

Clara tensed at the mention of Midoriko's grave. "When they came out of the cave, the priestess was carrying a small, round mirror in her hands," Sango went on. "She then bade farewell to our village and left. My father explained to me that the mirror the priestess took was Midoriko's mirror. He also said"—she looked hard at Clara—"that the priestess, Lady Otohime, took the mirror to Mt. Tenku, to enable her to protect both the sacred mountain and the mirror."

Sango was silent again, her eyes never leaving Clara's. "Miroku's right—the mirror _does_ contain Midoriko's spiritual power—but not all of it. The only ability it has is to create very powerful barriers—holy barriers that cannot be broken."

Clara was silent again. "Kikyou told me to get the mirror," she suddenly said, after a pause.

We stared at her, surprised. From the peripheral of my vision, I could see Inuyasha tense, like he always did at the mention of Kikyou.

"But..." Miroku mumbled. "Lady Kikyou is..."

"I had a dream," Clara said quietly. Her eyes were a muted blue color. "She told me to find the mirror, because someone would use it for evil."

Miroku bit his lip. "The mirror is safe, Clara," he said. "On Mt. Tenku, the mirror is probably protected by that powerful priestess, Lady Otohime"—he glanced at Sango, hoping that she would acquiesce, but she didn't—"But...truth be told, Clara...you wouldn't be able to use it, even if you were Midoriko's reincarnation."

She looked surprised, as did all of us. "Why?" I asked.

Miroku bit his lip. It looked as though he didn't want to tell her, but he had no choice. I was sure, whatever it was, it was something that Clara needed to know.

"Clara," he said slowly, gently. "Midoriko's mirror is something that can only be used by a pure soul..."

"But," Shippou interjected, dumbfounded. "Clara's soul _is_ pure, right?"

Miroku closed his eyes. "Clara's soul is incomplete."

The silence that followed his words was deafening. The silence was broken by Clara. "I know that," she whispered, her eyes fixed on her lap. She sounded defeated.

Miroku looked surprised. "You knew...?"

She nodded. "Takeshi told me...that when he reincarnated Midoriko's soul, _my_ soul, he was only able to take a part of that soul—the other half remained within the jewel." She shrugged. "I can't use Midoriko's mirror—no big deal."

She tried to look nonchalant about it, but I could tell that the idea of having an incomplete soul bothered her. "That means you're spiritual powers are not what they're supposed to be," Miroku went on. "I suppose if you complete the jewel, you can somehow complete your soul."

Clara sighed then she stood up. "Thanks for telling me," she said, smiling—but I could sense that she was distressed. "Rin and I really need to get back, though. Sesshoumaru hates it when we waste his time. Sango...do you want me to give your regards to Kohaku?" Sango nodded, smiling thankfully at her.

"Thanks for the towel, Lady Kagome!" Rin said, taking off the towel. Her damp hair cascaded past her shoulder as she handed me the towel.

I watched as Clara and Rin left. "D'you think she's going to be alright?" I asked, worried.

"She will," Inuyasha reassured. "Clara's a strong girl—she won't let this get to her."

But remembering the way Clara's eyes had turned to a dreary blue, I only hoped that he was right.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

"This pure aura is abominable!" Jaken screeched for the tenth time. The toad was sprawled out on the ground, his arms spread, and his eyes a-swirl.

I glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was standing near the edge of a cliff that overlooked a valley shrouded in mist. In the distance, I could make out the lone shape of Mt. Tenku...

It had been two weeks since we had last seen Kagome and the others, since Miroku had told me about my soul. The part about my soul didn't bother me—I'd lived with an incomplete soul for fifteen years, and I was fine. However, that we were almost at Mt. Tenku—_that_ part bothered me.

I sighed as I pulled my gaze away from Sesshoumaru and looked down at Jaken. "It doesn't bother me," I pointed out. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rin whistling cheerfully as she sat on Ah-Un, watching Kohaku draw shapes on the ground. "And it doesn't seem to bother Ah-Un, either."

"It doesn't bother you, because you're a _priestess_, silly girl!" Jaken snapped. "Oohh." He groaned as he turned over, so he was belly-up. He looked greener than usual.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" I asked, taking a step away from him.

He only groaned again. I decided I'd stay away from him for now. I glanced at Sesshoumaru again. He was still staring straight ahead, at the mountain in the distance. I wondered what he was thinking...

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

I could see it.

In the distance, loomed Mt. Tenku. It was to this mountain that I would soon abandon Clara. Hn. Somehow, I did not glean the same pleasure from the thought of abandoning her, as I did before. Very inappropriate, for one such as I.

Behind me, I could hear Jaken moaning as the mountain's holy aura nauseated him, even from this distance. I could also hear Rin whistling merrily to herself, and Clara asking Jaken about his condition.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Clara asked, as she approached me. She stood beside me, her sapphire eyes locked on the mountain in the distance.

"No." What did she take me for, a weakling?

From the peripheral of my vision, I could see her shrug. "It's just that"—she glanced behind her—"Jaken looks greener than usual. I think he's going to be sick."

A second later, a loud retching sound resounded from behind us. "Ew! Master Jaken!" Rin shrieked.

"I don't feel goooooood," the toad moaned.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Clara turned away from me and, a moment later, she was kneeling beside Jaken. I glanced at her from over my shoulder. I was amused to see her place a hand on his forehead, as though he had a fever. Hn. Silly girl.

"Sesshoumaru," she called. I turned. She was still kneeling beside Jaken. "I think...I think I can manage from here."

Hn?

"What do you mean, Clara-san?" Rin asked, eyes wide.

Clara stood up and sighed. "I think I should go alone to Mt. Tenku," she said. "I mean—Jaken and Ah-Un won't do very well, if we get closer to the mountain. So...I think I should go on alone, ne? Besides, it's not that far away. I think I'll be there by afternoon. And I don't think they're any demons there—in fact, I haven't seen any demons in the area, save for you guys, of course..."

"But, Clara-san, why?" Rin demanded. Why, indeed...

Clara smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been with you guys for a while, now. But I think it's time to say goodbye."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

"Can't we come with you, Clara-san?" Rin asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry, no—do you want Jaken to get sicker?" I asked.

Rin glanced at Jaken, who was keeled over on the ground, clutching his stomach. Kohaku was kneeling over Jaken, looking as though he was about to be sick himself. Jaken was coughing, his eyes still swirling. He didn't look as though he could survive a breeze.

Rin stared at Jaken. She didn't want Jaken to suffer anymore, I could tell. She looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"See?" I said. I turned to Sesshoumaru. He was regarding me with a cold eye. "So..." I did not want to go...but I had to. "I guess I should thank you, for putting up with me, I mean."

"Don't be foolish," he said, as he turned to the forest behind the cliff. We watched as he walked past us and into the forest, vanishing into the shadows. "Come along—Rin...watch after Jaken."

"Yes, milord!" Rin said, saluting the demon. She promptly turned to Jaken and Kohaku.

Huh?

"I do not relish having my time wasted, Clara," Sesshoumaru's cold voice called out from the forest.

I blinked. Wait, he was coming with me...?

"Hurry up, you idiot girl!" Jaken groaned as Rin bended over him. "Lord Sesshoumaru is being generous by going with you, yet you stand there, wasting his time as though—!" Before Jaken could finish, he threw up again.

"Master Jakeeen!" Rin shouted, worried.

I couldn't help but giggle as I followed Sesshoumaru into the forest.

It was quiet.

I let out a breath as I walked behind Sesshoumaru. We had been walking for two hours now, I think, but he never felt the need to fill in the silence. And neither did I. But there was something different about this silence. It was both comfortable and awkward...or maybe, I was just imagining things.

As we walked, I kept my eyes on Sesshoumaru, trying to see for any sign of discomfort—the purity of the forest that surrounded Mt. Tenku was unbelievable. Even I could feel it. Surely, so could he...? Well, if he was feeling nauseated—and it was hard to imagine _him_ nauseated—he didn't show it.

I tore my eyes away from his back and glanced around me. The forest was covered in a light mist. The late afternoon sun's light filtered through the trees, making the mist glow with a faint orange light. Pretty soon, it would be dark. I bit my lip. In a few hours time, Sesshoumaru would leave me. Mt. Tenku would be the perfect time to try and get over him...

Bah! If I was being perfectly honest with myself, I wouldn't be able to get over him. It was...very difficult to do.

Night had finally fallen, transforming the forest into a perfect horror-movie scenario. Mt. Tenku was close—two more hours away, I think. We had only stopped walking for thirty minutes—and that was so _I_ could give my aching feet a break.

But now, we had continued walking on, enveloped in the same silence as earlier. I observed the way the moonlight filtered through the leafy canopy of the trees, giving the mist a strange silvery glow that I found both scary and beautiful.

"Sesshoumaru," I called softly. He was walking just several feet in front of me. "I think this is enough."

He stopped so abruptly in his tracks that I bumped into his back. "Ow!" I mumbled, as I staggered backward. I blinked as I straightened my feet. "You really should stop doing _that_, too," I complained as I rubbed my forehead. Stupid armor.

He suddenly turned and smirked at me. I blinked at him. Uh-oh...a smirk coming from Sesshoumaru was usually a harbinger of demise—usually death. Or pain. Or both.

"You think I cannot tolerate it, do you not?" he asked indolently, his cold eyes boring into mine.

"Huh?" Well, that part was true—I did think he was putting in a lot of effort just to keep a straight face. "Do you want me to answer frankly, or do you want me to lie?" I shrugged. "In any case, I have no doubts that you would be able to survive Mt. Tenku. But..." I walked past him, to hide the blush that was gracing my cheeks. "But you obviously have no more reason to waste your time with me, right?"

I inwardly sighed as I continued walking on. Parting would be for the best. I mean...I obviously had no chances with someone like him, so...why continue to hope, right? He was a demon and I—despite the forced immortality—was just a human...

"So, goodbye." I turned around to face him.

But he was gone.

I suddenly felt so alone.

The last two hours of walking was spent on trying to push Sesshoumaru from my mind. I already missed him, I admitted. This sounded pathetic, even to me.

"Hello."

I stopped and looked up, surprised. I had arrived at the base of the mountain. Was I that lost in my thoughts? A small part of my mind was occupied with this question—the larger part was occupied with the figure in front of me.

It was a girl. She was about the same age as me. She was very beautiful, with straight, silky black hair that fell to her back in a loose cascade. Her bangs swayed gracefully above her chocolate brown eyes, and her face was framed with tendrils of dark hair on either side of her cheeks. She wore the traditional garb of a miko.

I tensed. "Are you...the priestess of Mt. Tenku?" I asked, uncertain.

She smiled at me. "No," she said, giggling. "My name is Yuki—I'm the only apprentice of Lady Otohime, the priestess of Mt. Tenku." She paused for a bit, taking in my appearance. "Hm. You're her, aren't you? You're the great Lady Midoriko's reincarnation."

I stared at her, surprised. "How did you know?" I asked suspiciously. I tried to push aside the discomfort at the title.

She smiled. "Oh, don't get all suspicious!" she said lightly. "You're aura gave you away, you know." She suddenly turned her back to me, and headed towards a red torii gate at the base of the mountain. Like with Kagome's shrine, there were steps at the gate that led to the top of the mountain.

"C'mon," Yuki called over her shoulder. "I'll take you to Lady Otohime!"

I hesitated before following her up the stairs. The mist seemed to grow heavier the higher we climbed, and pretty soon, I was feeling my legs ache with the effort of climbing. Yuki didn't seem bothered, however.

"Where is the priestess...this Lady Otohime?" I asked curiously as we continued to climb.

"Oh, you'll see her pretty soon, Lady Midoriko," she answered, glancing at me from over her shoulder.

"My name's not Midoriko," I mumbled. "It's Clara."

"What a funny, foreign name!" Yuki said giggling.

I let it slide and focused on climbing the stairs. It seemed like hours before we finally reached the top. There was another torii gate and I sighed in relief as Yuki and I stepped through it, and into the shrine grounds.

The shrine grounds were lightly covered in mist. When Yuki and I stepped through the gate, we found ourselves in the courtyard. Across the courtyard, I could see the temple itself, its pointed eaves gracefully dipping down. Behind the temple, I could make out another set of steps that led to yet another smaller temple at the top.

"The temple behind this one is very pure," Yuki explained as we crossed the courtyard and made our way towards the first temple.

"Why is it set apart?" I asked. I followed Yuki. She opened the double wooden doors, which creaked open, and stepped into the temple.

The hallway inside was lighted by small torches on the walls. The dancing shadows on the walls reminded me very much of Naraku's tentacles.

Yuki still had not answered my question. Instead, she walked towards the end of the short hallway, towards a door. "Lady Otohime is through here," she said, stopping at the door. I hesitated, and then made my way towards her.

"She's very tired," she went on. She slid the door open. It was dark inside, and a lone wick in the corner provided the only illumination. Amidst the dimness, I could make out a figure lying on a futon, close to the wick.

"Lady Otohime?" I asked hesitantly as I stepped through the door. I knelt beside the futon and stared at the ancient face, a face whose eyes were closed. Her skin was indeed like wrinkled paper—she reminded me of Kaede. "Lady Oto...?" My eyes slowly widened in realization. Very gently, I placed both fingers to her neck.

"Yuki, Lady Otohime is...!" I stood up and spun around. "She's dead!"

Yuki was silhouetted against the dim light from the hallway. "You've come for it, haven't you?" she said softly.

What was she talking about? Now was not the time for questions! "Listen, Lady Otohime is dead!" I said, feeling panic settle in.

From the sleeve of her haori, Yuki took out an object, which I couldn't make out in the dimness. She threw the object at my feet, and I cringed as a wooden clatter echoed throughout the room. The object turned out to be a wooden cup. A drop of greenish liquid—tea?—dripped from the mouth of the cup and onto the floor.

I put one and one together. "You...didn't," I stuttered, staring at the girl.

Yuki's face was hidden in shadow. "For Midoriko's reincarnation, you are so naive," she sneered. She suddenly looked up at me. There was a manic look in her eyes.

I faltered, my eyes wide with surprise. "You...you _poisoned_ her?" I said, still flabbergasted. "Why?"

She scowled at me. "I was once Lady Otohime's most precious apprentice," she said slowly. "She treasured me, taught me everything she knew. She told me my spiritual powers were so strong, they could equal to Lady Kikyou's herself!"—I felt a flash of anger at her presumption—"She told me I would be the greatest priestess in the land, and that people would come to me for aid! Well, all that changed months ago."

"A beautiful priestess came to this shrine—Lady Kikyou herself! She told Lady Otohime that she would consign to my mistress a most worthy pupil—the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko herself!" Her eyes flashed at me. "Lady Otohime was ebullient. She easily forgot about me, and eagerly waited for the day Lady Kikyou would return with you! But what do I see? I see nothing but a snivelling little girl! Had you been strong, I would not have minded—who was I compared to Midoriko? But you...I feel insulted to be tossed aside for worthless trash like you! You are not fit to possess Midoriko's mirror!"

I stared at her, understanding dawning on me. "You have it, don't you?" I whispered. "You have Midoriko's mirror."

She drew out from her sleeve, a small palm-sized circular mirror and faced it towards me so I was reflected in the glass. "You maybe Midoriko's reincarnation," Yuki said slowly. "But you are not fit to wield this!"

The glass of the mirror suddenly glowed with such a bright light, that I shielded my eyes with my sleeve. When the glare of the light receded, I lowered my sleeve—and felt shock grip me. The dark room I was in had vanished. Instead, I found myself in the misty courtyard of the shrine grounds, trapped inside a blue barrier.

Yuki stood in front of me. There was such an expression of hate in her eyes that I wondered—how could this girl, who hardly knew me, who had never even seen me until now, come to hate me so much? Was it really because I was Midoriko's reincarnation? I grew guilty at the thought.

"I am ashamed for Lady Midoriko," Yuki hissed as she approached the barrier. "You who are so weak...you cannot possibly be the reincarnation of miko Midoriko!"

The mirror she held in her palm glowed again. To my horror, the barrier that surrounded me slowly started to shrink, closing in on me. Panic gripped me when I realized that she intended to crush me to death. I held my arms out on either side of me. This barrier—it was Midoriko's, right? Would that mean that I would be able to control it?

As though she read my thoughts, Yuki's voice echoed throughout the shrine. "The barrier maybe Midoriko's, but the will is _mine_!" she crowed, as the barrier slowly closed in on me.

I fell on my knees, trying to make myself smaller. I closed my eyes and focused again, willing the barrier to stop, like how Kikyou showed me...but I couldn't. I could feel the barrier pressing against my head, my back, my shoulders...

"What?" Yuki exclaimed, surprised.

Huh? I opened my eyes just as a burst of blue light flashed towards Yuki. I heard her muffle a curse as she held the mirror out towards the light. Immediately, a barrier materialized around her, protecting her from the blue light, which I knew only too well.

The energy from the blue light rammed against the barrier, but, to my surprise, the barrier seemed to absorb it...Yuki laughed as her barrier slowly faded away. "Midoriko's mirror is indeed astonishing," she said, both to me and the newcomer.

"Using a power that is not yours," an all too familiar voice said. "How shameful."

My heart thudded violently in my chest as he came through the mist. "Sesshoumaru!" I breathed. I suddenly felt insanely happy to see him. His eyes met mine for a second before they settled on Yuki, Yuki who was staring at Sesshoumaru with astonishment on her face.

"But you're...impossible...the barrier...you wouldn't have been able to..." she stuttered.

She wasn't the only one is shock, though. As I stared at Sesshoumaru, I couldn't help but think...Shouldn't he be purified by now? I shook that thought from my mind.

"I see," Yuki said, glancing at me from over her shoulder. "Midoriko...you haven't changed, have you? Midoriko had a demon lover, so do you?"

I blushed violently. "He's not my lover!" I snapped. I stifled the part of my mind that wished he was.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, glaring at Yuki as she laughed mockingly. "None the matter!" she said. Her hand dove into her sleeve with such speed, it was just a blur. She pulled out what appeared to be a handful of paper dolls. She threw the dolls into the air, where they fluttered against the moonlight. They glowed with a white light, slowly growing and taking on a familiar shape. The glowing, life-sized dolls fell to the ground, their shape completely humanoid as their feet touched the ground.

"No way!" I shouted, my eyes wide with fear. The light receded from the ten or so dolls, dolls in the shape of none other than Midoriko herself. They stood in front of Yuki, blocking her from Sesshoumaru. They looked exactly like Midoriko, right down to the very swords on their waist. My hand brushed lightly against Shinsei, resting at my hip, as though to make sure it was still there.

"Demon!" Yuki snarled, pointing at an unfazed Sesshoumaru. "You will pay most dearly for violating the sanctity of this shrine. Attack!"

To my horror, all the Midoriko-counterfeits rushed towards Sesshoumaru, simultaneously drawing their swords. I stifled a gasp as Sesshoumaru easily dodged their flashing blades. There was a clang of steel on steel as Sesshoumaru parried each of their attacks. Simultaneously, all the Midorikos charged towards him. He jumped into the air, and landed gracefully on his feet, a yard away from Yuki.

"Heh," Yuki said. "You put on such brave, arrogant face."

I couldn't hold back my gasp, this time. Gashes suddenly appeared on Sesshoumaru's cheek, on his neck, on his wrist...

"Sesshoumaru!" I gasped as his blood trickled to the cobblestones. Despite the calm, straight face, the holiness of the mountain _was_ affecting him!

"I want to see you in pain," Yuki said, obviously unnerved by his stoic mien. "Kill him!"

Sesshoumaru spun around to face the Midorikos, but as he did so, I could see Yuki draw something from her haori—a dagger. "No!" I shrieked as I hurled myself at her. I suddenly felt pain grip me as I rammed hard against a barrier. I fell backwards on the ground, the front of my body sore.

"Sesshoumaru, watch out!" I shrieked.

The demon lord suddenly spun around to face the charging Yuki, but as he did so, one of the Midoriko's plunged her sword into his back. I felt my blood freeze in my veins. His eyes widened as the Midoriko pulled her sword from him, blood bathing its blade. He quickly jumped into the air, to avoid Yuki's dagger. He landed gracefully in front of me.

The wounds on his face, on his neck...I did not want to see those. Those...those would be the stuff of my nightmares for a whole year. For a moment, it was as if time stood still, as our eyes locked. The injuries on skin—I wanted to get rid of them. But then, realization hit me, and it hit me hard.

It was because of _me_ that those wounds were there.

The moment I thought this, horror washed through me. Guilt, greater than what I felt with Kikyou, drowned me. I couldn't move...I...

But before I could finish that thought, Sesshoumaru suddenly scooped me into his arms. Before I could even gasp, he spun around, his eyes narrowed at the Midorikos and at Yuki. Faster than the eye could blink, he charged past them, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the wind whip past me as he ran towards the shrine steps.

"You think you can escape, demon? Ha!" Yuki called from behind us.

Sesshoumaru reached the base of the mountain in half a second flat. By then, my head was spinning from the speed, and I shut my eyes to keep the nausea at bay. I couldn't see where he was headed—I only knew it was away from the mountain. It seemed like a minute passed before he suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes, surprised. We were inside a cave. He dumped me unceremoniously on the ground. "Ow!" I snapped, glaring up at him. My glare vanished when I saw the blood on his face. His wounds—they should be closing by now...right? I felt horrified, guilty, and worried.

"Create a barrier," he suddenly said, turning his back to me.

"What?" I said, as I stood up.

Sesshoumaru seated himself gracefully against the cave wall, closing his eyes. "A barrier to hide your aura," he clarified. He placed his arm on his bent knee, eyes still closed.

I went over to the entrance of the cave. I glanced out. My eyebrows shut up in surprise when I realized that we were still close to the mountain. That was when the full implications hit me—the holiness of the mountain had drained him. He was too weak to leave the perimeter of the mountain, despite the stoic facade.

This was all my fault.

I bit my lip as I held my hands in front of me. Kikyou had once taught me how to hide my aura behind a barrier. I did the same thing now, willing the barrier into existence. I opened my eyes to see my hands lightly glowing with white light. The light expanded, filling the mouth of the cave, and faded to reveal a white, opaque barrier. It still amazed me that I was able to do something like this—it seemed like the stuff of anime.

But I pushed that thought aside and turned to Sesshoumaru. He was still leaning against the cave wall, eyes closed. Was he...sleeping? I couldn't be sure—you could never be too sure with him. I stood still, looking at him. The wounds on his face...Was the mountain's holiness hampering his ability to heal? By now, they should have closed, should have healed. It would take hours for them to heal, at this rate...

I suddenly felt it. The guilt, the horrible guilt, washing through me. Kikyou died because of me, so did Takeshi and probably even Lady Otohime! Now, Sesshoumaru was injured! What _was_ I? Some harbinger of doom? When would it all stop? I could feel my legs turn to jelly as I looked at Sesshoumaru. I suddenly wanted to go back out there, find Yuki and tell her to kill me...

"Clara." Sesshoumaru's cold voice snapped me out of my musings. "Sit."

Huh? I blinked before I sat down, near the cave's entrance, away from him.

"Beside me."

I was thankful for the dark—my face felt so hot, it must have been glowing red. Was he sick, or something? In any case, I hesitantly stood up, made my way to him. I bit my lip as I sat down next to him, keeping a foot of space between us.

From the peripheral of my vision, I could see him shifting. A moment later, he laid his head on my lap, his silver locks spilling across my hakama.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant despite the loud thumps of my heart. I was thankful that his eyes were closed—he couldn't see the violent red spreading through my cheeks.

"Be quiet." I immediately shut up. He needed to rest, that I could tell. I looked down at him. His eyes were still closed. The blood on his cheeks had stopped flowing, the wounds slowly closing. My eyes studied every detail of his face—from the crescent on his forehead, to the magenta stripes of his eyelids, to the stripes on his cheeks.

I wanted to trace the contours of his face with my fingers, wanted to run them lightly over the crescent on his forehead, wanted them to dance on his lips...

I shook my head violently. Get a grip, Clara! I blushed again as I looked down at him. His face was peaceful, despite the drying blood on his cheeks. He looked...asleep? Gee—I'd never seen him sleep, before...

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

I opened my eyes.

Clara had fallen asleep, her head resting against the cave wall. I turned my gaze away from her, to the entrance of the cave. I focused. About half a mile away, I could make out the sound of rustling leaves as Yuki and her Midoriko puppets scoured the forest for me and Clara. Heh, what fools. If I did not wish to be found, I could not be found.

My eyes strayed back to Clara. The girl looked peaceful, her face serene. Hn? There was something glinting at her neck, hidden underneath her haori. I reached towards it with my fingers. Hn...a necklace? I tugged at the intricate gold chain without waking her, so I could inspect it.

It was a circular pendant, with an adamant stone set in the center. The stone was in the shape of a crescent. Hn. The pendant was pure gold. There were hinges on one side, indicating that it would open. I had never seen a workmanship of this kind. I flicked it open. A hauntingly sweet sound issued from the locket. I immediately snapped it shut, and let it go, where it fell against Clara's chest.

She stirred.

My eyes fell on her face, and I frowned. I narrowed my eyes—something was not right. I should not have left Rin and Jaken to accompany her to Mt. Tenku. I should not have lingered when she bade me goodbye. I should not have risked the safety of my being to come to her aid. I should not be amused and pleased at how her heart thudded when I ordered her to sit beside me. And I most definitely should not be this physically close to her.

I was no fool. The reason was very obvious. And very displeasing.

I was _falling _for her.

Heh.

How unexpected.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: well, that's it, for now. Urgh—I will try to update soon again. So, this means, I have to do advanced schoolwork so I can have more time on my fanfictions. Wow. Not.  
Kagome: er...are you and Inuyasha going through with the HCl thing?  
Inuyasha: of course! What are you siding with Houjo?  
Kagome: I am not siding with him!  
A1969: aw, I'm not really sure anymore—Inuyasha, if we do that, I'd have to change this fic's rating—HCl's too violent. O.o  
Inuyasha: what? How could you?  
A1969: why don't you and Kagome just kiss and make up, already? I'll turn away. –looks away-  
Inuyasha and Kagome: what?  
A1969: you guys are married for crying out loud! Anyway, thanks to those who read! Hope you guys review! **


	31. A Little Trust

**I'm really sorry for updating so late! I've been really busy with school and my shifts at the hospital. Not to mention, I'm quite taken by a certain devil who goes by the name of Sebastian Michaelis x ) (yeah, from Kuroshitsuji, if anyone's familiar with it).**

**Thanks to those who've still read and reviewed this fic, even though it seems as though I've forgotten it. **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
-Chapter Thirty-One-**

**-A Little Trust-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

_It was so dark._

_There was nothing but dark all around me. I was literally floating in the darkness with nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat to keep me company. Where was I? Why was I here? What was this place? I felt so alone..._

_I tried to reach out, reach out for something, anything, anyone..._

_But there was no one there._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I felt the hard rock wall of the cave—and everything suddenly rushed back. Mt. Tenku...Yuki...Midoriko's mirror...Sesshoumaru...

My eyes flew open.

Sesshoumaru was no longer lying on my lap. He was standing near the cave entrance, staring at the darkness outside. Darkness? Was it still night, then?

I felt a dull, throbbing ache in my shoulder. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing the spot. It was sore from where a rock had dug into it.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at me. In the dim light, I could make out the cold look in his eyes. "You're awake," I commented.

He turned around. The wounds on his face were gone. "I did not sleep," he said dryly. "Demons do not require it."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised. "No?" I tried to imagine what it would be like to _not_ sleep. I couldn't imagine it.

"Demons may sleep," he said quietly as he walked back to me. "As a luxury."

"Oh." He stood in front of me, looking down at me with a cold but intent look. For some reason, that look almost made me blush. "Anyway," I muttered, immediately standing up. "What do we do now?"

He glanced back at the entrance of the cave, his eyes narrowed slightly. "They are not far," he said very quietly, turning his back to me and walking towards the entrance.

"Hey!" I said. "Where are you going? And are you forgetting the barrier at the entrance?"

"I am going to kill the human girl," he said casually, not looking at me. "And as for your barrier—it is no hindrance to me." So saying, he turned back to the barrier and easily stepped through.

Somewhat bewildered, I stood up and stared at his back. What was it about him that made him able to go through my barriers so easily? Was it...was it the fact that I...loved him? That thought brought a blush to my cheeks and I shook my head once. Get a grip.

I made my way to the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru turned to me.

I looked at him. He raised an elegant eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "I'm going with you," I said, as though it were obvious. "After all, someone has to get Midoriko's mirror back from her."

"No."

I blinked. "What?"

"You will remain here," he said quietly, turning his back to me. "I will deal with that wretch myself."

I take it that Yuki's assault on him took quite a toll on that pride of his. I pushed the thought aside and glared at his retreating back. "Hey, wait!" I snapped as I stepped through my barrier and into the cool night air.

He continued walking. Irritated, I quickened my pace and caught up with him. "I'm coming with you," I said stubbornly.

He stopped in his tracks and I did the same. He glared at me and I inwardly gulped. "Must I repeat myself?" he asked coldly, his intense cold, golden eyes boring into mine.

"No," I said. "I heard you perfectly fine the first time, but I'm still coming with you. Midoriko's mirror is my responsibility, after all."

Those cold eyes narrowed. "I do not need an annoying human to protect," he said slowly. My eyes widened slightly at the look he was giving me. "You are a nuisance and would only get in the way."

With Herculean effort, I managed to push aside the hurt that crashed on me like an avalanche. I was a nuisance to him? Annoying as well? But then again...I always thought it was something like that...

I couldn't make a comeback to his harsh words, so I looked down at my feet instead. Jeez...did he have to say it like that?

"Fine," I said, not looking up at him. I turned my back on him. "I'm staying here. Don't even bother to—"

I glanced behind my shoulder, but he was already gone.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

Everything was a blur to me as I rushed past the trees, towards where Yuki's scent was. For an instant, the look in Clara's eyes as I told her that she was a nuisance flashed through my mind. I inwardly frowned. I preferred that she remain behind.

I pushed the girl from my thoughts as I followed Yuki's scent through the winding forest, the cool night wind whipping past me. I would finish her quickly and return to where Clara was.

Yuki's scent grew stronger near the base of the accursed Mt. Tenku. So, the wretch intended to use the mountain's holiness to her advantage? Hn, how typical of a human. As I approached the base of the mountain, I could feel its holy aura encompass me. A wave of nausea struck me and I pushed it aside with practiced ease. I would end this fight quickly.

"So, you've come alone?" Yuki's voice echoed through the silent night, rebounding off the mountain and the surrounding forest.

I stepped out of the shadow of the trees. Yuki was standing fifty yards or so from me, her arms crossed on her chest. She was surrounded by her myriad of Midoriko-like puppets. Hn...what a base and predictable human being.

I placed a hand on the hilt of my sword and narrowed my eyes at her. "Where is Midoriko's reincarnation?" Yuki demanded. She clutched Midoriko's mirror in one hand. "Don't tell me you've hidden her somewhere?"

"_You will remain here__. __I will deal with that wretch myself.__" _ Hn...somewhat.

Seeing my impassive face, Yuki smirked. "Oh? Do you want to keep her safe, demon?" she mocked. "Do you care for her?"

"_I do not need an annoying human to protect. You are a nuisance and would only get in the way."_

"Ridiculous," I said, drawing out my sword. "Humans are inconsequential creatures to one such as I."

Yuki smirked. "Hm…and that boy thought otherwise, too."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned. "Boy?"

Yuki only smiled at me—and then she chuckled. "You didn't honestly think I would allow you to keep Midoriko's reincarnation out of sight, did you? Not when _our_ real target is her…and not you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"The mountain's holiness must be affecting your senses after all, Lord Sesshoumaru," a familiar and annoying voice commented.

I looked up. A white mist swirled just above us and slowly dissipated to reveal Hakudoshi hovering in the air, looking down at me with a smirk that grated on one's patience. Of course. This brat could easily tolerate the mountain's holy aura, seeing as he was born on Mt. Hakurei, after all.

He continued to smirk at me. "You didn't think I actually forgot about you, did I, Lord Sesshoumaru?" the boy taunted. "It's been a while since Kagura and I last saw you."

I threw him a glare as a thought suddenly made itself known. Hakudoshi was here. Kagura, of course, was somewhere else.

I already knew where.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

I sat down on a rock, leaned my elbows on my knees, and rested my chin on my palms. Sesshoumaru's words still echoed in my mind, but I didn't dwell on them too much. It was best to push those words away.

I let out a sigh, wondering where he was at the moment. Truth be told, I was worried about him. Yuki had Midoriko's holy mirror. Sesshoumaru was powerful, but…he was still a demon. Besides…no matter how much he tried to hide it, I knew that Mt. Tenku's holiness affected him considerably…

I wanted to get off of this rock and go after him. But the problem was, I didn't know which way he might have gone. I scowled to myself and stood up. I would go after him—I wanted to do something.

I glanced up at the night sky, trying to guess the time. Almost dawn, maybe? I turned my eyes to the dark trees that surrounded me, their shadows falling on the ground like long arms trying to reach out for me. They reminded me of Naraku.

Pushing that thought aside, I made for a gap in the trees, hoping that I wouldn't end up lost. Just when I was about to take a step, I felt a demonic presence just behind me. My eyes widened in surprise as I spun around to find a woman leaning against a tree, appraising me with haughty ruby-red eyes.

"Kagura," I said, taking an automatic step back.

The wind witch smiled and tapped her fan to her chin, as though she were bored. "I'm quite surprised to see that you're still alive," she said, smirking. She stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

I took another step back, trying to keep calm. For an instant, I wondered—if I screamed would _he_ come? I gave myself a mental kick and shoved that thought aside. I really should stop relying on Sesshoumaru all the time.

Kagura took another step towards me and I took another back. Her smile widened maliciously. "He isn't here, is he?" she said, her eyes darting around. "Abandoned by Sesshoumaru once again! Honestly, I can't understand why you keep sticking to that mutt, if he just leaves you here defenseless."

My hand settled on Shinsei's hilt. I wasn't that good, but I had to try and fight her off. Memories of the time that I'd practiced sword fighting with Lady Momitsumi flashed through my mind. Somewhat encouraged, I drew Shinsei from its hilt, the blade glinting softly in the moonlight.

"But then again," Kagura went on, taking yet another step. She flicked her fan open and smirked at me. "This makes my job so much easier!"

Quick as a flash, she lunged towards me, her fan slicing through the air. I quickly took a step back, but I wasn't quick enough. I felt a sharp sting against my right cheek as her fan made contact with my skin.

"You're a _bit_ faster now, I must say," Kagura drawled, smirking at me.

I bit my lower lip and glared at her. I considered turning tail and running and trying not to trip like always…urgh! Enough of the negativism already! Besides—something suddenly made me realize that I might just have a chance to fight Kagura off.

"You can't use them, can you?" I said as realization hit me.

She narrowed her eyes menacingly as she took a step towards me. "Really now?"

"You can't use your powers," I went on, taking a step back. "The holy aura in the area is suppressing your control of the wind."

"Hmph!" she huffed, rolling her eyes. She chuckled, her fan covering her mouth. "What?" she asked. "Do you think this is a disadvantage to me?"

I drew out Shinsei and gave her an appraising look. As far as I knew, Kagura often relied on the wind in battle. I'd never seen her fight without conjuring her deadly wind blades before. I think she wasn't quite as adept in fights without the power of the wind, but something about her haughty smirk made panic threaten to overtake me.

I did a quick mental recap of things: she might not have the wind, but she was surely more experienced than me…I was a priestess, and the holy aura of the mountain would certainly be in my favor…

"Pay attention, little girl!" My eyes widened in surprise as Kagura made a lunge towards me, her fan flashing in the moonlight.

I instinctively took a step back and parried her fan with Shinsei. A loud clang echoed throughout the forest as I realized that she had attached a metal plate to the upper portion of her fan. She was prepared. She _knew_ she wouldn't be able to rely on the wind tonight.

Her fan flashed through the air and I raised Shinsei to block it. Another loud clang echoed throughout the forest as I took a step back. She immediately withdrew her fan and rushed at me again, her movements as fluid and deadly as the wind.

"You're so useless, I don't understand why Sesshoumaru hasn't gotten rid of you yet!" Kagura taunted as she waved her fan towards me again.

I bit my lower lip as I parried her attack again. I couldn't keep doing this forever—she was stronger than I was. I could feel my arms starting to ache from the force of her blows.

I suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you ask him that yourself?" I snapped at her as she made another lunge again.

She smirked as I parried her blow. "I won't need to—I'll get rid of you for him myself!" Her ruby eyes gleamed as she struck my sword again, this time with more force than before.

I gasped and my eyes widened in surprise as I felt Shinsei fly from my hand. There was a muted thud as it struck the trunk of a tree and fell to the ground.

She smiled at me. "I'll have your half of the Sacred Jewel," she said triumphantly. She rushed towards me, fan aimed at my head.

_Now!_ Before she could get close, I sidestepped her. As she rushed by me, I grabbed her arm and sent a wave of holy energy through her. Her eyes widened in shock and pain. She screamed—her voice so shrill, it made the hairs on my nape stand on end.

I wanted to let go, but I couldn't. Instinct told me that if I let go now, she'd kill me. Kagura's fan fell with a dull clatter as she struggled to pull her arm away from my grip. She twisted and writhed. I let go and she fell face first to the ground.

I was breathing hard. I'd never used that much power before. Bending over, I supported my arms against my knees and took a deep breath. I looked up at her. She was lying motionless on the ground, her arms spread beside her.

Was she…dead?

I straightened. I'd never…killed anyone before…The thought that I'd killed her made my stomach turn…

Wrapping my arms around me, I looked around. Shinsei was lying at the base of a tree. I made my way to it and knelt down beside it as the full horror of what I'd done washed through me.

I just killed someone.

It didn't matter that Kagura was an enemy—I killed her. I hated the violent movies back at home and cringed whenever I saw any blood and gore on horror movies. People I knew already died—oftentimes because of me. The thought made me squirm. But this…this was different. _I _killed her with my own two hands.

My hands were shaking. If it was because of the cold or because of what I did, I couldn't tell. "Get a grip," I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes.

"How pathetic."

My eyes flew open as I felt something hard hit a spot in my nape. I glanced behind me. As the dark slowly veiled my vision, the last thing I saw was Kagura looking at me with disdain in her eyes.

"You're not as strong as you think you are, little girl."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"Why the rush, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Hakudoshi asked as I parried another blow from one of Yuki's Midoriko-puppets.

I chose to ignore his question as I buried my sword into one of the puppet's chests. There was no blood—instead, it was as if the puppet shattered into a million fragments that turned into wisps of smoke. I easily dispatched more of Yuki's puppets, leaving only several left. The remaining puppets were gathered around Yuki, who glared at me with a look bordering on hate and disbelief.

"You shouldn't be able to move," the priestess said quietly. "The sanctity of this mountain should have immobilized you."

I glared imperiously at her. "Who do you think I am?" I said softly.

She returned my glare with one of her own. "It doesn't matter who you are!" she snapped. "You are a lowly demon, and you shall die, pierced by Lady Midoriko's holy blade!"

I inwardly frowned as her remaining puppets charged towards me, swords aimed at me. What a bother. As I parried their blows, I became aware of one emotion that I _should not_ allow myself to feel—anxiety. It was not for myself (I was rarely in a position that comprised my wellbeing). It was for that bothersome girl.

Kagura was most likely after Clara. And this—I cursed—was the source of my growing anxiety. Worrying about her safety...how tedious.

"Die!" I hissed as I slashed two of the last puppets. They burst into fragments that vanished into wisps of smoke.

I turned to Yuki. She was next.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

Ow...

I couldn't think of anything else as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was hazy, blurred...I felt nauseous. And to cap it all off, there was a dull, throbbing pain at my nape. What happened?

Slowly, I sat up. My vision was nothing more than a blur of color as I felt the nausea hit me hard. I stood up on shaky legs, willing my vision to focus, hoping the nausea would go away. A minute later, the colors slowly became more sharp, defined, and I could see the outline of a person standing several meters away from me. A person with crimson eyes.

I gasped in surprise.

Naraku smirked at me, his arms folded across his chest. I quickly glanced around me. We were in a clearing of some sort. But...I could no longer feel the holy presence of Mt. Tenku. A salvo of questions suddenly burst into my head like fireworks. Where exactly was this place? What did he plan to do? And...where was Sesshoumaru now?

Panic started welling up inside me, as Naraku's grin became almost predatory. I felt my heart skip a beat as I took a step back. His scarlet eyes were filled with malice and a rather Schadenfreude look.

"Do you honestly think you can leave?" Naraku asked, amused.

I bit my lower lip. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from quivering with fear. After all...I'd made a deal with myself to have a little more backbone.

He gave me an amused smirk as he regarded me. "The answer should be obvious," the hanyou said. "I want what you have. The other half of the Sacred Jewel. Give it to me."

Firstly, did he really think I'd just give it to him like that? And second...I'd been unconscious the whole time. Why didn't he just kill me and take it?

His smirk became a sadistic smile. "In your hands, the jewel is far too pure for me to touch," he said, as though reading my thoughts.

That sadistic smile made me take a step back. "Then why didn't you just kill me and take it?" I asked. Er...was I actually suggesting that he kill me? Stupid, stupid question.

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Now, what fun would there be in killing you outright?" he wondered. I felt my hands grow cold as he took a step towards me.

I turned and ran. But the moment I turned, I felt myself ram into something...or rather, someone. I looked up, fear shimmering in my eyes as Kagura's ruby orbs glared down at me.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Naraku's voice echoed behind me. Simultaneously, Kagura grabbed my wrists in a vice-like hold, a disdainful look in her eyes.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, trying to squirm out of her hold. She was strong, but I could...

Kagura scoffed as she leered down at me. "If you try anything, Naraku will kill you on the spot—fun or no fun."

I glared at her as she smirked at me. Her arms grasped my shoulders and spun me around so I faced Naraku. Chuckling, he took a step towards me and I struggled in Kagura's hold. "Let me gooo!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Be quiet." Naraku was suddenly in front of me, leering down at me, his face just inches away from mine. I hastily looked down so he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes. What to do? What to do? What to do?

"Why don't we play a game?" Naraku suggested. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards his. I glared at him and he chuckled, bastard that he was. "Come now, Clara. This will be a game between you, me, and your Lord Sesshoumaru."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-.-Sesshoumaru-.-**

"Die!"

I took a step back as Yuki's sword slashed through the air. This girl was wasting my time. Narrowing my eyes at her, I unleashed my energy whip. It whizzed through the air towards Yuki, wrapping around her sword. With one tug, the sword left her hand and sped towards me. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise as I caught it by the blade and crushed it with my fist. Hn.

"What a bother," I muttered to myself as fragments of the sword fell to the ground.

I could sense the fear roll of Yuki as I turned my gaze towards her. She took a satisfying step back. "Aw, has she lost already?" Hakudoshi wondered above us. Throughout the fight—if it could even be called that—the white child had not interfered. He merely observed.

"Hakudoshi, finish him off!" Yuki screamed.

I found this amusing. I could not restrain myself from chuckling. Yuki's eyes snapped to mine, panic shining out of them. "How amusing," I said, taking a step towards her. "You, who called Midoriko's reincarnation pathetic, fail to realize that you are even more so."

She took several steps away from me, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You idolize the priestess Midoriko, and yet you consort with the very creatures that she strove to vanquish. You think you are strong, on the contraire, you are nothing but weak—your little strength is borrowed from Midoriko's mirror that you ineffectively use." I paused as I took several more steps towards her. Her back hit a tree, and the danger in her eyes turned to fear.

I smirked at her. "You. Are. Weak." Stopping an arm's length in front of her, I glared down at the cowering vermin—such a pristine example of humanity's cowardice. I reached towards her and she shied away from me, backing even further into the tree, as though hoping to become one with it. I grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards so she faced me. "You. Are. Nothing."

She glared and, quite unexpectedly, she slapped my hand away from her. Hn, defiant little wretch. Her hand quickly dove into her haori, pulling out Midoriko's mirror. "I will not allow you to go unpunished, you filthy, vile, despicable—!" I scoffed as I slapped the mirror from her hand. It fell to the ground with a dull clatter.

Her eyes widened. "You can do nothing without that mirror," I said coldly, highly amused by the fear in her eyes. "Before you took it, it is safe to presume that you were capable of nothing."

She had a faraway look in her eyes, as though her thoughts were elsewhere. "You," she began. "How...how dare you say—"

"Enough already!" I glanced at the boy hovering above us. "I thought I'd see a good fight—I was wrong." He scoffed. "Tsh! All that goading and tempting for nothing, I guess." He narrowed his lavender eyes at me and smirked. "Oh, well...at least Naraku has something more entertaining up his sleeve, Lord Sesshoumaru." He sniggered as a barrier enclosed around him. "Follow me to Naraku, if you must, Lord Sesshoumaru. I daresay, the show won't go on without you." I narrowed my eyes as he sped away.

For a moment, I mulled over his words in my mind. It did not take me more than several seconds to realize that Naraku's 'show' included Clara...

Before I knew it, I took to the air, and followed the boy.

Hakudoshi flew away from the mountain, and I pursued him. I was aware that this boy would lead me not only to Clara, but also to an inevitable trap. Hn. Whatever trap Naraku thought of would surely be ineffective against me.

I glanced behind, the wind whipping past me. Mt. Tenku was nothing more than a speck in the distance now; it's holy aura had now lessened. Beneath us, was a forest enshrouded in fog—it's depths unfathomable. This fog was unnatural, and could only be caused by Naraku. My guess was confirmed when Hakudoshi suddenly descended into the fog. I followed.

The fog thinned as I neared the ground. As I felt my feet gently touch the hard earth, I glanced around. Hakudoshi was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he had completely vanished into thin air. Though the boy was a minor distraction, I knew better than to let my guard down.

A familiar scent suddenly reached me and, at the same time, the soft rustling of cloth. My eyes snapped to my left, at a group of trees. A lone figure was sitting at the base of a tree, both her hands folded on her lap. Despite the dark shadow of the tree on her, and the presence of the fog, I had no trouble recognizing her.

"Clara."

She slowly looked up. There was confusion in her eyes. "Se...sesshoumaru?" she mumbled. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes.

A few brisk strides brought me to her. I knelt on one knee in front of her, my eyes taking in her appearance. She did not appear to be harmed—merely confused.

"What happened?" I asked. She gripped the side of her head with her hand as she bit her lower lip.

She frowned. "I...don't know," she muttered. She knelt, attempting to stand, but she lost her balance. I caught her as she fell against me, her head leaning against my chest. She looked up, a blush tinting her cheeks. Perhaps there was something wrong with her after all?

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away from me. Clara leaned back against the tree, her eyes closed. "I just...don't know...I'm so confused. I...where are we?"

I frowned. _Had_ something happened to her? She seemed physically fine. "What happened?" I repeated.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she muttered. "The last thing I remember was...seeing Naraku."

I stood up. She looked up at me and stood, a frown on her face. "You're bleeding."

She suddenly reached out, her fingertips lightly brushing my cheek. It would be foolish of me to say that I did not find her touch pleasant. She drew her fingers away. There was blood on them. It was a small gash, it would heal in a minute or so. And yet, despite knowing this, Clara appeared devastated.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a step away from me. "If you hadn't come back to help me...if I hadn't been in your way, you wouldn't be injured."

I fixed my eyes on her. What sort of look did she see in them? A look that made her blush and bend her head? Despite the gravity of the situation, I was tempted to reach out and tilt her head upwards, so I could see into her eyes.

"My, my, am I interrupting something?"

I pulled Clara behind me and spun around in one fluid motion, my sword pointed at the lowly half-breed standing before me.

"Naraku," I hissed.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

Before I could even blink, Sesshoumaru pushed me behind him and spun around to face, his sword pointed at Naraku's heart. Naraku slowly emerged from the trees, his face partly hidden in the shadow of the quivering leaves. His red eyes gleamed with malice and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku greeted.

"You're antics are becoming rather tiresome," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Have you no other interest aside from going after a mere mortal?"

Naraku's lips curled into smirk. "You sound annoyed at my interest in Midoriko's reincarnation," he said. "You surprise me, Lord Sesshoumaru. As far as I know, you have no more obligations towards this girl. You are developing a soft spot for humans, no doubt."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru rushed towards Naraku, sword poised to strike. Naraku parried Sesshoumaru's blade with a sharp tentacle. Sesshoumaru easily bought the blade back towards Naraku's head. The hanyou jumped in midair to avoid the blow and, as he landed, he aimed a sharp tentacle at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, watch out!" I cried. He didn't need my warning. He spun around, his sword meeting Naraku's sharp tentacle with a loud clang.

"Vermin!" Sesshoumaru hissed. The moment their blades caught, he flicked his wrist and his energy whip whizzed towards Naraku's head. The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise as the whip wrapped around his neck. With a sharp tug from Sesshoumaru, the whip tightened, severing Naraku's head from his body.

I gasped as miasma gushed from Naraku's severed neck. Sesshoumaru retracted his whip and glared up at Naraku's floating head.

"Clara," Sesshoumaru said calmly, his eyes fixed on Naraku, who smirked down at him. "Get back."

"I can purify the miasma," I insisted. I wanted to help this time. Admittedly, I was tired of being dead weight to him.

"No," Sesshoumaru said quietly, pointing Bakusaiga at Naraku. The sword glowed with a dark light as Sesshoumaru's youki rose. "I want you to run."

I hesitated, and he glanced at me from over his shoulder. "Now," he ordered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I made a break for the trees, swatting away low branches. Moments later, I heard Sesshoumaru's voice echo throughout the dark forest.

"_Meidou Zangetsuha!_" A second later, I heard loud crashes from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see trees being sucked away into the meidou. I ran faster as Sesshoumaru unleashed more meidou—it seemed as though he wanted to make sure nothing remained of Naraku.

I glanced back over my shoulder. Everything looked hazy as a thick curtain of dust settled around the forest. I slowed down and stopped, my eyes scanning the dense veil of dust that settled around me.

"Sesshoumaru?" I called out, amidst the sound of groaning trees and falling rubble. "Sesshoumaru?"

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and, at the same time, I felt the presence of the Sacred Jewel. I squealed and spun around, my hand going to Shinsei's hilt. Sesshoumaru was standing behind me, an imperious eyebrow raised.

"Sesshoumaru!" I said, letting go of the hilt. "Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

He raised both eyebrows. "Indeed?" he said quietly. "Then why is it that you are still alive?"

I glared at him, and he held my eyes. Did he just make a joke?

"What happened to Naraku?" I asked.

"Gone," he said simply.

I blinked at him. "Gone?" I repeated.

He held out his hand. Nestled in his palm was Naraku's half of the Sacred Jewel. My eyes widened in surprise as I stared at the pitch black jewel in his hand. Naraku really was gone. Sesshoumaru had defeated him—on his own.

I looked up at him. The only thing left to do would be to find the last two fragments of the Sacred Jewel.

"If you do not wish to take it, then I shall have to dispose of it," he said, his claws closing around the black jewel.

"No, give it to me!" I said as I reached for the jewel. As I reached for it, his long fingers suddenly closed around my hand. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt my cheeks warming. I didn't dare look up.

"Clara," he said quietly.

No, definitely _do not look up_. His thumb stroked the skin of my hand and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Did he...did a piece of rubble hit him on the head, maybe?

"The...the jewel," I stammered as I looked up at him.

"Of course," he said, releasing my hand. I pulled it away from his, the jewel clutched tightly in my fist.

I looked at the darkened jewel in my palm. Already, it was beginning to lighten. I let out a sigh, as another thought struck me. I was close to completing the jewel. Once I had completed it, what then?

"Come, we're leaving," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. He was already walking through the trees, his back turned to me.

I started to follow him. I suddenly felt my hand on the hilt of Shinsei. My eyes widened. What...the? I felt my fingers tighten around the hilt, felt myself draw the blade silently from its sheath. What...was...happening? My body was...moving on its own?

_You thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?_ a voice echoed through my head—a voice I had no trouble recognizing.

_Naraku_? I thought.

_Bingo_.

I could imagine him smirking as I silently took several steps closer to Sesshoumaru, Shinsei clutched tightly in my hand. Dread took hold of me as I realized what I was about to do.

NO! I tried to stop myself from moving, tried to stow the sword back into its sheath, but I couldn't—Naraku was the puppeteer and I was his puppet.

_No, don't do this!_ I thought desperately as I got closer and closer to Sesshoumaru—close enough to strike.

I heard Naraku chuckling within my mind._ Dear, dear, dear,_ he drawled. _You priestesses always have a knack for falling in love with the wrong person. What a shame, don't you think so, Clara?_

I tried to scream, even tried to whimper, but it was no use. Naraku's control was total. I felt helpless as I raised the sword, aiming for his neck. Sesshoumaru, you idiot! Turn around! Please turn around!

I swung the sword.

Sesshoumaru suddenly spun around and parried Shinsei with Bakusaiga. His eyes narrowed at me. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't me, that I had no control—but I couldn't. Instead, I heard myself say, "I thought it was time to get rid of you. After all, I have the jewel now, and you just finished off Naraku for me."

I smirked at him as I tossed the jewel into the air and caught it again. Naraku, the bastard!

Sesshoumaru pointed the sword at my throat. "What are you saying?" He narrowed his eyes at me, his voice colder than ice.

"I'm saying the great Lord Sesshoumaru is a fool," I spat. "Such a fool to trust a priestess. Such a fool to come and save her. Such a fool to...care for her."

I wanted to scream, wanted to lash and kick at Naraku. _Why are you doing this?_

_Oh, do be silent and enjoy the show, my dear. _I heard his silent laughter echoing through my mind.

Sesshoumaru glared at me. It was a look that would have sent me hiding under a rock, if I could. This was probably the first time I had seen him so angry! His eyes were narrowed menacingly at me, the gold slowly turning to red. The knuckle around his sword tightened.

"Oh?" I said, grinning at him. "I seem to have struck a nerve. Tomfoolery really does run in the family, doesn't it _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?"

"Silence!" he hissed as he suddenly brought Bakusaiga down on me.

I parried his blade with my own and leapt backwards. It didn't seem as though Naraku had any intention of letting him kill me—yet.

_Of course not,_ Naraku sneered._ How could I let Sesshoumaru destroy my new body?_

New...body?

Sesshoumaru suddenly lunged towards me, his eyes bleeding red. I parried his sword again and sidestepped as he brought the blade down on my head. It missed and struck the ground, sending rubble and dust into the air.

I tried to move my arms, tried to stop my feet from dancing as Sesshoumaru attacked again and again. I tried to scream, tried to tell him—but I couldn't.

I lunged towards Sesshoumaru, the sword aimed at his neck. He spun around to avoid it and, at the same time, I felt a sharp sting against my arm as Sesshoumaru's blade grazed against my skin.

I felt disconcerted. Sesshoumaru was serious.

I jumped backward. He suddenly flicked his wrist and his whip of light snapped around my wrist. I could have cried out at the pain, but I didn't. Instead, I grinned at him, grabbed the whip with my other hand and sent a surge of holy energy through it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly retracted his whip. Too late. White light enveloped him as my holy energy struck him. He was immobile for a moment, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his bangs.

He suddenly looked up. His eyes were blood-red, and the markings on his cheeks had become jagged. "I will thoroughly enjoy killing you," he hissed quietly.

I felt my chest tighten. I knew that he didn't really think highly of me, but I really thought that he...trusted me. After everything we'd been through...was his trust in me so easily broken? The pain in my chest was worse than all the torture Naraku could possibly devise.

_Did you really think he would even trust someone like you?_ Naraku sneered. _A pathetically weak creature like you?_

As I looked at Sesshoumaru, I couldn't help myself. My eyes watered and I couldn't stop a tear from falling. I couldn't help but answer Naraku.

_No...no, he couldn't._

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at me as I struggled against Naraku's hold. There was a strange look in his eyes—shrewd, analytic. And then he sheathed his sword.

If they could, my eyes would have widened in surprise.

"If you cannot fight him, then you are pitiful," Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Very clever, Lord Sesshoumaru," I said, scoffing as I raised the sword. "However, clever as you are, you are unwise to lower your defenses!"

Sesshoumaru dodged, missing Shinsei's blade as it hissed through the air and struck the ground, sending a torrent of dust and rock into the air. "Well, Clara?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

_Get out! _I growled at Naraku.

He chuckled. _I am quite surprised. It seems your Lord Sesshoumaru does trust you after all. But I must say, his belief in you is undeserved. _

It was as though Naraku completely smothered me in his grasp. I was a prisoner in my own body as I rushed at Sesshoumaru, swinging Shinsei, and he continued dodging. But I couldn't keep this up forever...

As my body moved, I focused, searching for Naraku within my mind. He was the puppet master, and I was the puppet...but I had to find a way to cut the strings, somehow.

"Don't make me wait," Sesshoumaru said dangerously as he narrowly avoided the blade. He leapt, landing gracefully behind me. Before I could spin around, he grabbed both my wrists from behind.

"Hn?" he said quietly, his voice near my ear. "And here I thought I was wrong about you being weak."

If Naraku hadn't been controlling me, I would have felt a shiver go up my spine—not because of how close he was, no. Rather, it was because of the tone of his voice. He sounded impatient, deadly.

I wanted to tell him that he wasn't wrong, but I couldn't. I struggled against Naraku's hold. It was like a paralytic trying to move!

"Foolish, Lord Sesshoumaru," I said. And before I could stop myself, I felt a blinding flash of holy energy emanate from every fiber of my being.

_No!_

Naraku's dark laughter was the only answer I could hear as I felt Sesshoumaru's grip slacken. I spun around, a maniacal smile on my face. Sesshoumaru staggered backward, the effects of the holy blast momentarily disorienting him—but a moment was all I needed...was all Naraku needed.

I tried, but I couldn't stop myself from plunging the blade into the middle of Sesshoumaru's chest.

_Noooooo!_

His eyes widened in surprise as I withdrew the blade, that sadistic smirk still on my lips. I couldn't react—I felt too numb. But as he fell to the ground, something inside me suddenly snapped.

Instead of feeling the sorrow that had been my companion since Kikyou's death, I felt nothing but pure, white hot anger. I wanted to kill myself and take Naraku with me! I wanted him to die, to suffer...

And, most shocking of all, I wanted him to die by _my_ hands.

_Let it go..._

The voice rang throughout my head and, with it, I felt Midoriko's energy take control of my mind. My vision was clouded with white light as Midoriko took over. But this was different. I was actually _aware _of Midoriko.

Naraku's roar of pain and fury rang throughout my mind. I grasped my head with both hands—it felt as though he was trying to burst through my skull! Shinsei fell with a dull clatter as I felt my knees crash to the ground. The white light clouding my vision intensified, and then...

Nothing.

As abruptly as the pain began, it suddenly stopped. The white slowly began to recede, but not before an image flashed through my mind—an image of the almost complete Shikon jewel. It glowed purple, the color of its purity. But, upon closer inspection, there was a dot of darkness in the very center of the jewel.

_He is waiting_.

It was the same voice from earlier. It sounded both strong and ethereal. And even though I'd never heard her voice before, I had a feeling that this voice belonged to none other than Midoriko.

_Waiting?_ I thought.

But the voice did not reply.

The light completely faded from my vision, and the clearing slowly came into focus. As the blurry outline of the trees slowly became sharper, my eyes fell on a figure clad in white kneeling on the ground, a hand on his chest.

"No," I said as I stood and staggered to his side.

Sesshoumaru's breathing was heavy. He kept his narrowed eyes fixed on the ground. Blood was blossoming from the wound on his chest, staining the white of his haori.

What have I done?

"Sesshoumaru?" I whispered as I knelt by his side, appalled by what _my_ hands did.

He turned his eyes to me, and I inwardly cringed at the frown he was giving me. He must be angry...

"Where is Naraku?" he said, without preamble.

A small part of my mind tried to console me by pointing out that if he could ask about Naraku with such bluntness, then he was going to be alright. But that was a very small part of my mind. The larger part was preoccupied by the guilt of what I'd done.

"Clara," he snapped, shaking me from my stupor.

"He's..." I withdrew the Sacred Jewel from the sleeve of my haori. Just like the image Midoriko showed to me, there was a tiny speck of black against the purity of the near-complete Shikon jewel. "In here."

He nodded. If he wasn't asking as to _how_ Naraku wound up in there, then...he must be in pain.

"I overestimated you," Sesshoumaru said in a would-be calm voice as he slowly got to his feet. He looked down at me, and I cringed at the look he was giving me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, keeping my eyes fixed firmly on the ground. I felt a horrible kind of disbelief surging through me. I'd done it—I'd hurt the person who was most important to me. I felt so low—was I doomed to bring bad luck to the people I cared about the most?

Before I could ponder further, I heard Sesshoumaru's sharp intake of breath and immediately looked up. His hand was still on his chest, and his body seemed tense. I hastily stood up. "Let me help you with—"

Wrong thing to say, Clara.

He glared at me. "I do not require your assistance," he said rather coldly.

I cringed. "I...I'm sorry," I said again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Enough," he said. Beneath the ice in his voice, I could hear the subtle trace of lassitude. "Only a fool apologizes for nothing."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be—!" I gestured at the blood on his chest, which was still spreading.

"Oh?" he said, something akin to a sneer in his voice. "You are implying that _you _managed to injure _me_?"

For a moment, his scornful look banished the guilt that was threatening to overwhelm me. I remained silent as I looked down at the ground.

"Pick up your sword," he said abruptly as he turned to leave.

I sighed, picked up Shinsei and turned to follow him as he vanished through the trees. His gait was firm, smooth—not the gait of a man who'd just had a sword thrust into his chest.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, after several minutes of silence.

"To Jaken and the others," was the concise reply.

I didn't say anything else, sensing that he was in no mood to talk; so I spent the remainder of the walk battling the feeling of contrition that wrapped around me like a shroud. Though a small part of my mind tried to rub in the fact that it wasn't really me who'd hurt Sesshoumaru, I couldn't shake off my feeling of guilt.

I sighed as I stared up at the sky. It was lightening from deep black to deep blue—almost dawn. After several minutes of walking, we arrived at the edge of the cliff where we had left Rin and Jaken earlier. Was it just last night? It felt like months.

Rin was sound asleep against Ah-Un when we arrived. Jaken was—to my surprise—leaning his head against Rin's arm. He was snoring. Kohaku was sitting beside Jaken, his head lolling against the kappa's. If I wasn't feeling so bad, I would've thought that they looked cute.

Sesshoumaru walked a little further, to the trees just behind Ah-Un, and sat down, leaning against the trunk. I chewed on my lower lip, hesitating, before I made my way over to him. He didn't protest as I sat down beside him, keeping an arm's length of space between us.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said hesitantly.

He didn't answer. Instead, he glanced sideways at me. "I was...would you...let me..." Why was I stuttering? I never stuttered before.

He raised an eyebrow. "Let me bandage your wound," I said in a huff, thankful that the dim light hid the blush spreading through my cheeks.

He was silent again, his eyes narrowed almost critically. I knew what was racing through his head—he didn't need help from humans and that he was quite capable of healing with an hour's time.

"Before you could say 'no'," I plowed on. "I'll have you know that it was still _my _hands that did this to you. And I haven't forgotten that you asked a physician to look at me when I was sick, even though you really didn't have to bother yourself. And even though you try to hide it, the mountain's holy aura is still enough to slow your wound from—"

"Do as you want."

I blinked. Well, that was quick. I stood up and made my way towards Ah-Un, trying my best to be silent as I opened the pack on his back and removed several rolls of bandages, a packet of cotton, sterile gauze and a bottle of iodine. I grabbed the canteen of water lying next to Ah-Un and returned to Sesshoumaru's side.

I was surprised to find that Sesshoumaru had removed his armor by the time I'd returned. His spiked pauldron and breastplate were lying on the ground beside him. I couldn't help but smile at that. If he'd removed his armor so readily, did that mean he actually trusted me?

He turned his eyes to me as I sat down beside him. His gaze fell on the bottle of iodine in my hand, and he raised an eyebrow. "Iodine," I said, shrugging. "It disinfects the wound."

"Infections do not affect demons," he pointed out.

Again, I shrugged. "No, maybe not," I agreed. "But I like to be thorough."

"Hn."

Trying very hard not to blush, I pushed his bloodied haori from his shoulders. My eyes widened in surprise. The wound was deep, a gaping gash of red against the pale skin of his chest—and it was still bleeding badly.

I quickly tore open three packets of sterile gauze and pressed them to the wound, appalled by the damage that I'd done. I tried not to look in his eyes as I felt the weight of his gaze on me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, after several minutes of awkward silence on my part.

"Don't be foolish," he said.

"But it's my fault you're like this!" I insisted, my voice low but frantic. "If I'd just sensed Naraku...if I'd tried harder at resisting him, then...this wouldn't have..."

He narrowed his eyes and then pressed a finger to my lips. "Be quiet," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He removed the finger. "It is of no surprise that a human such as yourself was unable to sense Naraku."

"You're implying something," I said, momentarily diverted from my speech of self-blame. To my surprise, I felt annoyed and pressed the gauze just a little harder—he didn't wince.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I am."

I didn't answer. I removed the gauze. The flow of blood had stopped. I took another piece of gauze, moistened it with water and began cleaning the traces of blood around his chest. The fact that the wound had not closed left me worried—how much was the mountain's aura affecting him from this distance? Speaking of mountain...

"What happened to Yuki?" I asked as I dropped the bloodied gauze.

The ghost of a frown flitted through his features and vanished. "I let her go," he answered.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sesshoumaru actually let an adversary live? Something must have hit him on the head.

"Why?" I asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in my voice. "Why did you let her go? And what about Midoriko's mirror?"

"You ask far too many questions," he said, looking back at the lightening sky.

Something told me that he didn't want to talk, so I fell silent. I cleansed the wound with iodine, and covered it with gauze. Next, I wound the bandages and wrapped it around his chest to secure the gauze in place. I couldn't avoid blushing frantically as I wrapped my arms around his chest to secure the bandage.

"How did you learn?" he suddenly said as I finished.

I blinked at him as I gathered the pieces of bloody gauze and cotton. "Learn what?"

He gestured to his chest. "Oh!" I said, surprised that he'd ask a personal question. "I think everyone knows how to dress wounds." I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes, a sign that he was not satisfied with the answer. "Well, actually, I just sort of learned on my own," I went on, "because...well, I sort of want to be a doctor." I grinned sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow. Was it just me or did he look somewhat incredulous. "Indeed?" he said. "I seem to recall that you yourself suffered an infection due to your carelessness with your own wound."

I flushed. "Well...that was...there wasn't any," I stammered. I didn't know if he was teasing me, or just being plain insulting. The latter, I think.

I huffed and turned away from him, gathering the pieces of gauze and stuffing them into a used plastic bag.

"Clara."

I automatically turned back to him.

"You have my thanks."

My eyebrows rose up in surprise. Maybe something_ had_ hit him on the head, to make him say something that was way out of character for him.

I looked down at the ground, my cheeks burning. "Er...you're welcome," I said, looking up at him.

I blinked as he suddenly reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, his thumb brushing lightly against my cheek.

"Better," he said, his eyes holding mine.

I knew what had hit him on the head—a boulder. I blinked, trying very hard to stop blushing. "Um...thanks," I said, though it sounded more like a question.

Sesshoumaru suddenly tore his eyes from me and turned to the trees opposite to our camp. Just as abruptly, he stood up, eyes narrowed at the trees. Above us, the lightening sky told the arrival of sunrise.

I stood up. "Sesshoumaru, what's—"

But before I could finish my question, a light, playful voice rang throughout the clearing. "My, my! Of all the places to find you, Lord Sesshoumaru, this was the place I least expected."

A moment later, a young woman emerged from the trees, her golden hair glinting softly from the rays of the rising sun. Her icy-blue eyes danced with amusement at my flabbergasted expression.

"Midoriko...no, Clara," she amended, tilting her head at me. "And Lord Sesshoumaru—long time no see." She smiled.

I blinked several times. "Momitsumi?" I said.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: the irony of it all—I'm updating during the midterm exam week xD**

Inuyasha: it's not irony—it's point-blank stupidity!

A1969: yeah, well, anyway...I'm really, really sorry for the late update guys! I've had writer's block about my Inuyasha stories for the past several months. But suddenly, during this week, the writer's block vanished as abruptly as it had come, and I feel an URGE to update all my Inuyasha stories!

Kagome: about time.

A1969: yeah—I'll be updating all my stories from now on. I'm really sorry about making you guys wait so long, but I hope this will be the last time. By the way, I've noticed that my writing has been getting a little rusty, so please bear with me as I try to sort that out xD Oh, and—Sesshoumaru plushies to the ones who can spot the small Star Wars reference in this chapter!

**Inuyasha: she went through a Star Wars phase during Christmas— *author hits him on the head* ow!**

**Review please!**


	32. The Teacher

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty Two-**

**The Teacher**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

"Momitsumi!"

I stood up, surprised. Momitsumi smiled at us from across the clearing. She looked as lovely as I'd first seen her all those weeks ago at Sesshoumaru's castle. But, instead of the elaborate _junihitoe_ she'd worn at Sesshoumaru's palace, she wore a simple blue kimono that reached to her knees. She'd also switched her lacquered _zori_ for a pair of black boots.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone cold.

I glanced at him, realizing that he had yet to put on his _haori_. In the morning light, I could make out the perfect contours of his chest and arms, the perfection somewhat marred by the bandage around his chest. He looked as though he had been sculpted by the gods. There was no other word for it—he was pretty cut.

I blushed and hastily looked away, turning my attention back to Momitsumi, who gave me a teasing smirk, before turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened as they zeroed in on the bandage on his chest.

"My lord, you are injured," she said as she approached us. "What happened?" She glanced from me to Sesshoumaru.

I was about to answer her, when Sesshoumaru beat me to it. "None of your concern," he said as he pulled on his _haori. _"I will repeat my question—why are you here?"

Momitsumi blinked at the ice in his voice. I glanced at Sesshoumaru, annoyed at his rudeness. "Don't worry, he's just had a bad night," I said to Momitsumi. From the peripheral of my vision, I saw Sesshoumaru throw me a glare.

"I am sorry to hear that," Momitsumi said. "My lord, I am here because my lord father and your lady mother wishes me to be here."

"Elaborate," Sesshoumaru said. He'd already donned his armor, and was tying that elaborate sash around his waist.

Momitsumi sighed. "I do not understand their intentions myself," she replied.

I think I did. I think Sesshoumaru's mother and Momitsumi's father wanted both of them to spend time together, so that they would know each other. I knew Momitsumi didn't want him, but I couldn't help but feel…well, jealous. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind.

"What a bother," Sesshoumaru said, scoffing as he turned away. I raised an eyebrow at his back. Really, you thought the guy could at _least_ be courteous. She's his betrothed, after all.

Momitsumi's smile faltered as she stared at me, a questioning look in her eyes. "Why is he in a terribly bad mood?" she asked, not bothering to keep her voice low. Sesshoumaru glared at her from over his shoulder.

I shrugged. "I really can't—"

"My Lady!" Momitsumi, Sesshoumaru, and I turned to the opposite side of the clearing as a figure emerged from the trees.

It was a young man. He had a head of dark blue hair that fell to his jawline, and a pair of startling green eyes. Compared to Sesshoumaru's pale complexion, his skin, I noted, appeared tanned. He had a scar beneath his right eye. He wore armor, but—compared to Sesshoumaru's—his looked rather humble, and somewhat worn. He had a sword strapped to his waist, the sheath of which looked as though it had seen better days. The way he carried himself suggested that he was a soldier—a demon one.

"It took you a while to catch up," Momitsumi commented, turning to the man.

"I apologize," the man said as he made his way over to us.

Sesshoumaru turned to face him, eyes narrowed, a hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga. The man didn't flinch as he approached the stoic demon lord. To my surprise, he knelt on one knee in front of Sesshoumaru, placing a hand on his chest, and bowing his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. "I am not an enemy. I am under the service of Lord Hoshimaru of the Northern Lands. I am Lady Momitsumi's escort and guard, Hitori."

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Momitsumi. "As I've said, it is my lord father and your lady mother's wish that I accompany you on your quest for Naraku," she said.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flitted from Momitsumi to Hitori before he turned on his heel. "Do as you wish," he said, as he walked away.

Momitsumi gestured for Hitori to stand before turning to me with a smile on her face. "You have much to tell me, Clara."

**. . . **

"How are things between you and Lord Sesshoumaru?" Momitsumi asked later. We were walking through the forest, looking for fruits for Rin and Kohaku, who were still asleep along with Jaken. Truth be told, it was Momitsumi's excuse to get out of Sesshoumaru's earshot.

I was about to pluck a fig from a nearby tree when her question froze me. I stared at her, surprised she would ask when her escort, Hitori, was following right behind us.

She saw my expression and waved her hand dismissively. "I trust Hitori completely," she reassured me.

"I would protect my lady's honor with my life," the demon affirmed. "Your secrets are safe with me, Priestess." He didn't seem the least bit intrigued.

I blushed before turning back to the fig and plucking it. "Well?" Momitsumi persisted.

"Uh…" What to say? Between me and Sesshoumaru? "Um…nothing much, really," I answered as I tugged at another fig. "He did save me just last night, though." _Again_.

"Is that why he was injured?" Momitsumi asked, plucking a fig as well.

"Pretty much, yes," I admitted. I felt guilty at that. Sesshoumaru had been injured because of me. I bit my lip. Truth be told, I was tired of being dead weight to him. I wanted to help him. The next time a fight broke out, I wanted to be by his side, fighting, not behind him being protected.

Momitsumi smiled at me as she tossed the fig up and down. "Well, that is not 'nothing'," she said, her smile widening, and a mischievous look in her eye.

"What do you mean?"

She tilted her head at me, pretending to think. "Oh, let's see…Lord Sesshoumaru, cold-hearted, arrogant, self-centered Lord Sesshoumaru, coming to your help despite the possibility of injury," she pointed out. "That does not sound like 'nothing'. And there is 'nothing' at all about him readily taking off half his clothing for you." She winked.

I felt my face burning. "I…I was just…he was wounded and…and…" Understandably, the figs I'd been holding fell.

She laughed. From the periphery of my vision, I couldn't help but notice Hitori smile gently as his lady laughed.

"Oh, Clara, you are a bit of an innocent, aren't you?" she asked.

I blinked. "Despite our being near Mt. Tenku," she went on. "Lord Sesshoumaru's injuries would have healed in several hours. He knew this, and yet he allowed you to tend to him anyway. If that was 'nothing', then I want to see what 'something' shall be."

I knelt to pick up the figs as I remembered the way Sesshoumaru tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed again. Could he…? Or maybe his injuries addled his brain somewhat. That might have been it.

"Here, Hitori," Momitsumi said as I straightened. She handed the lone fig that she'd plucked to her soldier. "As I recall, you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"My Lady, I couldn't possibly—"

"Nonsense!" she scoffed as she turned back to me. She smirked. "Let's make a bet, you and I."

"Bet?" I asked, my eyebrows rising.

"I bet that Lord Sesshoumaru secretly admires you."

My face felt hot. "That's silly," I said. "I may be immortal, but I am still human." That and the fact that he must be really annoyed for always having to help me.

"Since when has status or lineage stopped anyone who was stubbornly in love?" Momitsumi wondered.

I looked at her. There was something different about her tone. For the briefest instant, I thought I saw her eyes flicker to Hitori before turning back to me. Hm…

"You're speechless, I see," she said as she plucked another fig.

I didn't want to get my hopes up. "That's just…impossible," I said. Sesshoumaru, I realized, was beyond my reach. I looked at the fig in my hand and frowned. Sesshoumaru could barely tolerate humans as it were. He couldn't possibly…

"I will never understand humans," Momitsumi muttered as she placed the figs she had plucked into Hitori's arms. "By the way," she went on as we turned to return to the camp. Rin and the others should be awake by now. Speaking of which…I yawned. I didn't get any sleep, and considering the events of last night, I was tired.

"Have you been practicing with that?" Momitsumi asked, her gaze resting on Shinsei.

I glanced down at the sword. "Not quite," I admitted. "Not since…" My voice trailed off, and we both frowned as we remembered what happened the last time we had practiced with swords. "I want to, though." Really, I was tired of Sesshoumaru always rushing in to save me.

Momitsumi smiled. "Then why don't we continue?" she offered.

"My Lady," Hitori said from behind us. "I do not think you should—"

"Oh, do be quiet, Hitori," Momitsumi said. "We are traveling. There are no rules. No one can say what I can and what I can't do. As if I don't get enough of that at the castle." She added the last part as an afterthought.

"My apologies, my lady," Hitori said.

"He's right," I said. "I don't want you to bother yourself. Besides, even if I do want to learn, Sesshoumaru might…get mad again."

"And who is he to tell you what you can and can't do?" Momitsumi said, scoffing. "If you want to learn, then learn! Lord Sesshoumaru can do nothing about it." She paused for a moment. "We can start the next time we make camp."

I smiled at her. "Thank you," I said.

**. . .**

"Master Jaken, it's Clara!" Rin said excitedly as we returned. From the look of things, she'd just woken up. She was helping Kohaku fold their sleeping blankets. Upon seeing us, she immediately abandoned the blanket and rushed towards us.

"Clara! I thought you and Lord Sesshoumaru went to that mountain!" Rin said excitedly as she stopped in front of me. She grinned. "I guess you miss _us_ already? Is that why you decided to come back?" There was a mischievous look in her eye. Oh, she knew about my feelings for Sesshoumaru.

I smiled as I knelt down, so I was eye-level with her. Rin was such a loveable child, and, truth be told, if I was still on Mt. Tenku, I would have missed Rin just as much as I would have missed Sesshoumaru.

"You're right," I said, feigning astonishment. "I only just realized that I would miss you very much, so I decided to come back." I held out the figs that we'd gathered.

"Figs!" Rin said as she delightedly scooped some of them into her arms. "Thank you, Clara!"

"You should thank Lady Momitsumi, too," I said as I turned to Momitsumi, whom Rin failed to notice, because she had been standing at the edge of the clearing, in conversation with Hitori.

At the sound of her name, Momitsumi turned to us, a smile on her face. "Lady Momitsumi!" Rin said as she ran to the demoness's side, a grin on her face.

I smiled as I watched Rin. She was so bright, so cheerful. It was no wonder that Momitsumi easily took to her back at Sesshoumaru's palace. I watched as Momitsumi introduced Rin to Hitori, who bowed to the little girl from the waist, making her giggle.

"What's this? You're back?" a loud, screeching voice said.

I turned away from Rin and Momitsumi towards Jaken, who was looking up at me, his skinny arms crossed. "Yeah, good morning Jaken," I said as I held out a fig for him.

"I don't eat human food, you silly girl!" Jaken said. "No proper demon eats human food—!"

He was cut off from his sentence when a lone fig sailed past me, and hit him on the head. "I happen to enjoy human food," Momitsumi said, rolling her eyes. It wasn't she who had thrown the fig, it was Hitori.

"Oh! Um…uh…right," Jaken said, mortified as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Jaken." Jaken and I turned to see Sesshoumaru making his way towards us. "We will be leaving soon."

"Yes, milord!" Jaken said as he quickly bustled off to see to Rin and Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to me, and I felt my cheeks warming up. "Um…Momitsumi and I found these. Do you want one?" I asked, offering him a fig. Wait a minute..._did_ he eat human food? Come to think of it, did he eat _at all?_

He stared at the proffered fruit for a moment, before turning his gaze back to me. "What do you intend to do?" he asked.

Well, I had intended to give him this fig, but it seems as though he didn't want it. I tried to push aside the discouragement with mild success.

"Do?" I asked. Then it hit me. Of course. Sesshoumaru had paid his debt to Kikyou. He had brought me to—and saved me from—Mt. Tenku. He was no longer obligated to protect me.

I lowered my eyes to the ground and frowned. True, what do I do now? Lady Otohime had been killed, and Yuki had vanished with Midoriko's mirror…where did that leave me? Should I find Inuyasha and Kagome, tell them about what happened? What about the remaining jewel shards? I would have to find them as well. Did that mean that I would have to leave Sesshoumaru and the others and go from here on my own, maybe take Kohaku with me? I felt bleak at that.

"Clara."

I looked up at him. He was still staring at me with cold eyes. "I…don't really know," I admitted. I removed the two halves of the sacred jewel from the sleeve of my _haori_. "I know that I'll have to find the other two shards, wherever they are. I think I'm going to look for Inuyasha and Kagome first, though."

"I take it, you will be leaving?" he asked. I was surprised that he asked—I thought he would just send me away, now that his obligation to Kikyou was finished.

I smiled sadly at him. "You've already brought me to Mt. Tenku," I said. "You've done your duty by Kikyou, so…I should go now."

"Don't be foolish," he said, scoffing as he turned and walked away.

Huh? What did he mean by _that?_ Should I go or should I stay?

I sighed. Why did he have to be so vague sometimes?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I looked up at the noon sun as I led the way, while everyone—including Momitsumi and her escort—followed. Truth be told, I had no clear destination in mind. Naraku was, for the moment, imprisoned within his beloved sacred jewel. I take it the jewel had to be completed before we could finally eliminate that worthless _hanyou_ for good.

Heh.

Admittedly, it was rather clever of Naraku to hide beneath our very noses, within the sacred jewel itself. And ironically, we would be protecting him as we kept other demons away from the coveted jewel.

Hn.

We?

Since when did I show any interest in the jewel? I discreetly glanced over my shoulder at Clara. She was walking beside Rin and Momitsumi. She grinned as Momitsumi told her a story of a foolish courtier at the Northern palace. She appeared tired. Clara had not slept last night, and I was certain that the confrontation with Yuki, and later Naraku, left her worn.

Was I concerned for her wellbeing? It seemed as though these newfound emotions wanted me to be. When she had said that she would leave, I had not given my consent. Despite the immense spiritual energy, Clara could not defend herself. She could hold her own against weaker demons, but what if human bandits accosted her? Spiritual energy did not work well on humans. And neither did Clara's fighting skills.

Or perhaps that was merely my excuse?

I tore my gaze away from her as I continued my train of thought. Naraku had somehow managed to sequester his soul within the jewel. I had a suspicion that that bastard would await the jewel's completion before coming out to finally possess it. Could he be destroyed while he was still ensconced within the jewel?

I needed to know.

"We stop here," I said as we presently came to a grove of bamboo.

"So soon, milord?" Jaken asked.

I glared down at him. "Ah! Forgive me my insolence, milord!" he said as he fell prostrate before me.

"Clara," I called to her. She was busy helping Rin and Momitsumi's escort gather stones and kindling for a fire. At the sound of her name, she immediately looked up, a curious expression in her tired sapphire eyes. "Follow me." I didn't spare her another glance as I walked into the bamboo forest.

I slowed my pace, and presently I could hear her following me. I could easily sense the curiosity and hesitation she felt as I led her deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked, after a moment's silence.

I did not answer. Presently, we came upon a brook, and I turned to her. "Show me the jewel," I said.

Her curiosity increased as she showed me the two halves of the sacred jewel. "What did you want to see them for?" she asked.

I did not answer as I stared intently at the other half of the jewel, the half with two shards missing. Both halves were immensely pure and yet…I sensed a darkness in this half of the jewel. "You made mention that Naraku is within the jewel."

She looked surprised. "Yes," she said. "Midoriko told me that he was 'waiting'…for what, I don't really know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Midoriko told you?"

She shrugged. "Somewhat," she said, flushing. "What I don't understand is…how can he be within the jewel? I'm keeping it pure, and yet…" She frowned. "And yet, he's right here, underneath our very noses, and we can't do a thing about him until we complete the jewel…and even then, I don't know what will happen."

"Have you tried to purifying him out the jewel?"

She shook her head and looked apologetic. "Not yet," she admitted. "Sorry, a lot of things happened last night, with Yuki and Naraku. It sort of skipped my mind, until you mentioned it."

I was loathe to ask her, for she appeared fatigued. "Try," I said.

"Now?"

I nodded. For a moment, she held my gaze, then turned her eyes back to the jewel halves. She covered the two fragments with both hands and closed her eyes, a frown of concentration on her face. White light glowed from between her palms, her purifying energy growing stronger. I frowned. Her holy energy had indeed strengthened over the weeks.

There was a powerful surge of spiritual energy, and I immediately suppressed the urge to take a step back. How surprising.

Clara's frown deepened. A light sheen of sweat covered her face as she continued to focus. She gasped as she opened her eyes, her spiritual energy immediately vanishing.

"Clara."

She looked up at me. Her breathing had quickened, and she appeared pale. She glanced down at the jewel halves in her hand. No, no longer where they halves, they had become one, with a small fissure to one side, where three shards would fit.

She frowned, and I stared at the jewel. The darkness at the center of the jewel remained. "Sessh…sesshoumaru," Clara gasped. "Sorry…I couldn't get him out. I…" Her voice trailed off as she fainted, exhaustion finally taking her.

I caught her in my arms as she fell. I looked down at her. She was sleeping. She felt so frail in my arms and—foolishly, I admit—I felt an urge, a desire to protect her.

I frowned as I made my way back to the others, Clara cradled in my arms. Heh. Father, perhaps I am more like you than you thought possible?

Probably.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:Clara:.**

_Would I be forever doomed to eternal darkness?_

_I felt so alone in this vast emptiness. And yet..._

_I looked around me. There was nothing but darkness, incomprehensible, endless darkness..._

_I wrapped my arms around myself. So dark…So quiet…So alone…_

_But…_

_I had a purpose here. I glanced down at the sword in my hand. My mistake had killed thousands, had doomed others to a life of misery. I had to right my wrongs, or I would never find peace…_

_I had to see it through, and until that time came…_

_I had to keep on fighting._

**. . .**

My eyes flew open.

"Ah! Master Jaken, you were being too noisy!" Rin's voice jarred me fully awake.

My eyes widened in surprise. Night had fallen. I was leaning against Ah-Un, a thin blanket covering me. Rin was sitting beside me, while Jaken sat across the fire in front of Sesshoumaru, who was sitting under a tree, and keeping to himself. Momitsumi and Hitori were next to Rin, the former holding a flask of water.

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled. My head felt groggy. And what was that dream just now?

"Most of the day," Momitsumi said as she stood up and made her way towards Rin and me. She sat beside me.

My eyes widened. "The day?" I said, surprised. The last thing I remembered, before totally blacking out, was trying to purify Naraku from the jewel…

The jewel! My hand automatically dove into my sleeve. I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled out the sacred jewel.

"Isn't that…?" Momitsumi said, her eyes widening when she saw the jewel.

I nodded as I stared at it. There was a speck of darkness in the center—Naraku's darkness. Just what was he up to, hiding in the jewel, of all places? Granted, he didn't have a body, but still…

"Are you hungry, Clara?" Rin suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to her. She was holding a bowl of fish stew in her hands. "Thank you. Did you make this?" I said smiling, somewhat surprised as I took it from her. We normally ate broiled fish and fruits…I'd never had stew while we travelled.

Rin shook her head. "Lord Hitori made it!" she said brightly.

"I am no lord, Rin," the demon corrected, still sitting apart from us.

"But you're like one," the little girl insisted. She didn't give him time to reply as she turned back to me. "Go on Clara, try it!"

I tilted the bowl to my lips and took a sip. It was good. In fact, it was _very _good. Huh. For a fleeting instant, I wondered if _Sesshoumaru_ could cook. The mental image that popped up was hilarious, and I nearly choked from the soup.

"Does the Priestess not find it to her taste?" Hitori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no!" I said hastily, smiling at him. "It's very good…in fact, it's _too_ good. I'm just surprised a demon could cook human food, that's all."

Momitsumi laughed. "Hitori is a man of many talents," she admitted. I stared at her. There was a rather warm look in her eyes. Huh…

"My Lady speaks too highly of me," the demon said, bowing. "It is merely to be expected of Lord Hoshimaru's soldiers."

Momitsumi scoffed. "He has self-effacing issues," she muttered under her breath. She turned back to me. "Speaking of talent…are you still tired?"

I shook my head. "Good!" she said as she stood up and clapped her hand once. "If you remember, you and I should be doing something."

Oh, right. She was going to finish teaching me how to wield a sword. I glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at us, an unfathomable look in his eyes. Probably wondering what Momitsumi was up to. Still, I had to tell him. He was already short-tempered with Momitsumi as it were.

"Just a moment," I said as I abruptly stood. I felt slightly dizzy from the head rush, but managed to keep myself steady as I made my way towards Sesshoumaru.

I blushed lightly as I sat next to him. He turned to me. For once, there was a curious look in his cold eyes.

"What is it?" I was surprised when he asked first.

"Um…do you remember the time, back at your castle? Momitsumi was teaching me the basics of how to use a sword," I began, feeling self-conscious. I _think_ my hair was still mussed up from sleep. I blushed at that.

"Your point?" he asked.

"Well, she's going to finish teaching me," I said. "And no…it's not so I could betray you." I think that was the reason why he had been mad when he caught Momitsumi and me practicing back at the castle. But with him, you couldn't be too sure.

"Why?"

I looked down at my lap. "Well…Last night…you got injured, because you saved me," I said quietly. Surprisingly, he didn't deny the 'saving-the-bothersome-human' part, so I went on. "I…I'm really sorry for what I did to you. Despite what you say, it was still my fault you got injured. If I'd been stronger…" I shook my head. "I'm tired of having to be saved all the time." Though, admittedly, it was rather nice to be saved by _him._

I looked back at Sesshoumaru. "I want to help the next time," I said, giving him a small smile. "I want...I want to fight by your side." I blushed, hoping he would dismiss it as nothing more than being close to the campfire. "That's why I want Momitusmi to finish teaching me."

He was quiet for a moment. He stared at me with a cold, intense look, as though he were trying to solve a puzzle. "Don't be ridiculous," he said, scoffing.

I blinked. "What?" I said. Seriously, I wanted to _help_, and he was calling me ridiculous?

"_I_ will teach you," he went on.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? What? _You?!"_ I said, incredulous, shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, dumbfounded, and amazed. Maybe I didn't hear him right?

"Do you doubt my skills with a sword?" He raised an eyebrow. Was it just me, or did he look peevish?

"No," I said. From what I saw, he was a master swordsman. In fact, Momitsumi had once asked me how come I didn't ask Sesshoumaru to teach me. Well…I just couldn't. I was too shy. Besides, he would have undoubtedly sneered at me, had I even had the guts to ask him.

But now, _he _was the one offering. He was probably tired of having to save me all the time, I guess…

"Then that is settled," he said, turning his eyes back to the skies. "Rest. You will undoubtedly need it."

_Undoubtedly need it_.

I gulped.

I was going to die…see if I didn't.

**. . .**

_Darkness around me again._

_But no. This time I was not alone. _

_I could sense them._

_I could sense the endless multitude of demons as they surrounded me, like a wall of stone._

_Who was I trying to fool? Myself?_

_I raised my sword as I attacked the endless horde of demons._

_I was always alone._

_Always._

**. . .**

I opened my eyes and sat up, my heart beating fast. I covered my face with my hands and let out a long sigh. I had that dream again. I shuddered as I lowered my hands. I'd never had the same dreams before…

I remembered the crushing feeling of the darkness that surrounded me, and the evil that had seeped off of the demons.

What did it mean?

What were these dreams?

Someone cleared their throat and I started, surprised. Jaken was standing in front of me, arms crossed. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"What?" I asked, my heart still thudding.

"So, you're finally awake!" he whispered. I glanced around. Everyone had fallen asleep already. Momitsumi was sleeping beside me, a thick blanket covering her. Hitori slept beside her, leaning against Ah-Un. Kohaku and Rin were both on my other side. I found it cute that Rin's head rested contentedly on Kohaku's shoulder.

"I'm awake _now_," I pointed out, stifling a yawn. "Why, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "My lord is being most generous, and you are making him wait, you ungrateful girl!" he whispered.

Wha…?

Oh, right! Sesshoumaru had offered to teach me.

My eyes widened in realization. "What?" I stammered. _Tonight? Now?_

Jaken huffed as he gave me a kick on the knee. "Ow!" I hissed, keeping my voice low. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Wake up, Clara!"

"I _am_ awake!" I snapped.

He turned on his heel and walked towards the bamboo forest. "Then follow me!" he whispered.

I stood up, making sure that I had Shinsei strapped to my waist, before following Jaken. As I followed him, I felt my stomach vanish, and my heart sped faster. Oh _kami_…_Sesshoumaru_ was going to teach me how to use a _sword._

This will not end well…

In fact, for a moment, I wondered…did I leave a will behind, back in the present era? I think not. I shook my head. I _shouldn't_ be afraid of him!

I realized that the path Jaken was leading me on was the same path to the brook that Sesshoumaru had led me to earlier in the day. I ran my fingers through my hair, absently combing out the tangles. Soon enough, we arrived at the brook.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a rock in the middle of the brook, his legs and arms crossed. His eyes were staring down at the water that surrounded him. He was frowning, but when he looked up, his frown vanished, replaced with his customary cold mask.

"I've brought her, my lord, just as you said!" Jaken said, feeling proud to be of service.

Sesshoumaru stood up and jumped, landing gracefully an arm's length away from me. He looked down at me, and I determinedly met his eyes. Nothing was probably colder than those eyes. For an instant, I wondered…how _did_ they get so cold?

He suddenly flicked my nose with a finger.

"Ow!" I snapped, my eyes widening in surprise as I covered my nose with a hand. That stung! "What was that for?!"

"For not paying attention."

I frowned. "You weren't even saying anything!"

"Exactly," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I blinked.

Was it just me, or was my life about to get harder than it already was?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Firstly, yes, I am still very much alive. I've been very busy over the years, but not quite as busy now, so expect regular-ish updates from me in the future!**

**Second, I've gone through all the stories I've ever written, and let me tell you guys this…I cringed. I absolutely cringed when I re-read my older stories. The writing was in very poor style, some characters were OOC (especially Sesshoumaru), I had typos (I actually used 'loose' instead of 'lose'! Kill me now!), there were redundancies. Yeah…cringed. One good thing about re-reading all the stories, though, starting from the very first one you wrote, is that you can actually**_**see**_**yourself improving. I'm very happy on that point.**

**I cannot promise to re-write those stories (that would take several lifetimes xD), but I can promise you guys this: I will improve my writing, and make it even better : )**

**By the way, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply to some of the reviews. Over the years, I've been so busy, I've only had time to read them. Thank you so much. The fact that you guys still review, despite my 'absence' really means a lot to me : )**

**Review please!**


	33. Strawberries and Stars

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Three-**

**.:Strawberries and Stars:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"You hold it wrong."

I blinked as I stared at the sword in my hands. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, puzzled. "But Momitsumi once said to hold it like this," I said, tilting my head. I had one of my hands close to the guard of Shinsei, while the other near the pommel.

"If you held a _katana_," he said, rather snidely, his eyes on my hands.

"But isn't this—"

"Shinsei," he went on, eyes returning to mine, "is a longsword."

"Never question Lord Sesshoumaru, you silly girl!" Jaken screeched. The imp was standing near the brook, arms folded rather smugly. For a moment, I had a fleeting mental image of Jaken holding pom-poms and cheering on Sesshoumaru. I quickly pushed the image from my mind.

"A longsword," I echoed, looking at the sword in my hands. "Wait…weren't those common in Europe?" I looked up at him. "By any chance, have you been to Europe?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "No," he said tersely.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's swordsmanship is absolute, you dotty girl!" Jaken crowed. I huffed. He was getting annoying.

Sesshoumaru seemed to think so as well, because he threw Jaken a glare. "Gah, forgive me for being too noisy, milord!" Jaken screeched, immediately falling prostrate.

"Return to the others, Jaken," the demon lord commanded, folding his arms.

"But…but milord," Jaken stuttered.

"Now."

"You better not give Lord Sesshoumaru any trouble, you hear?" Jaken said to me as he walked past Sesshoumaru. "Milord is being most generous in offering to instruct you! You should be grateful, because not many has the privilege of having such a—" Before he could finish the sentence, Sesshoumaru's black boot made contact and sent him flying into the trees. "Milooooord!" Jaken screeched as he vanished amidst the bamboo.

"He was giving me a headache too," I commented as Sesshoumaru turned back to me. For an instant, I thought I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes, but I might have been imagining it.

"Pay attention," he said sternly, cold eyes narrowing.

"Sorry," I said hastily, blushing. And the Terror Teacher of the Year award goes to…

"You are very easily distracted." He was suddenly an arm's length away from me, looking down at me with an imperiously cold look.

I gasped, taking an involuntary step back. It wasn't hard to imagine _why_ I was distracted. I hastily pushed the thought aside. I needed to get it together.

His eyes landed on my hands again. Before I knew it, he was suddenly behind me, arms going around me as he placed both his hands on top of my own.

Huh? I was thankful that my back was turned to him. My eyes widened in surprise, and my face felt so hot, I might as well have been running a severe DNA-scrambling fever.

He moved my hands so they were together on the sword's grip. "Closer," he said calmly. _It did not help that his breath brushed against my ear!_ I felt a shudder go through me. And he was wondering _why _I was so easily distracted. I inwardly scoffed at that.

He was in front of me again, arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed as his gaze travelled from my head to my feet. "Your stance is wrong."

I inwardly sighed.

He suddenly drew out Tenseiga, and fluidly shifted into position. I gaped. I'd never really paid attention to the way he fought before, because—truth be told—he was much too fast. But as he positioned himself, he deliberately slowed his movements. The way he moved was so graceful, it was like dancing. It should be a crime for a man to be _that_ graceful!

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of me, Tenseiga's point held close to my throat. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't even see him move…

"You are _much_ too easily distracted," Sesshoumaru said again, lifting an eyebrow.

I sighed again.

It was going to be a long, long, long night.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

"Again."

I watched as Clara swung Shinsei. Granted, the girl was slow—she was human, after all—however, she was a quick learner, if she put her mind to it.

"You leave yourself open to attack," I said, eyeing the sword she held, before meeting her gaze. "Had you faced an opponent, you would undoubtedly be dead."

"Right," she said, rather dryly.

I watched as she positioned herself and swung the sword in the manner I taught her. Hn. Taught her. To think that I would be teaching this girl how to wield a weapon…

Truth be told, I wanted her to be able to defend herself. It was the reason I had not acquiesced to Momitsumi teaching her. Momitsumi was, to all intents and purposes, a lady not a fighter. I had been proven correct at the beginning of the session, when Clara had gripped her sword wrong.

As I watched her move, I could not help but think—what had happened to the weak, crying girl I had protected all those weeks ago? In my eyes, the young woman in front of me was as bodily frail as before, but I would have been a fool not to notice the will of tempered steel that she seemed to possess.

"Ah!"

I was snapped out from my thoughts as Clara's sword flew past me, narrowly avoiding my face by an inch. Hn.

I looked at her as Shinsei landed with a dull thud behind me. "Sesshoumaru!" Clara cried as she rushed to me, eyes wide with undisguised surprise. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean—!"

I ignored her as I turned towards the sword. Shinsei had fallen on its point, its hilt in the air. I grasped it by the hilt. I was surprised that I could touch it in the first place, a matter I would have to look into later on. Turning back to Clara, I held it out to her.

Her eyes locked with mine for a moment as she took the sword. For an instant, I saw myself reflected in those sapphire eyes of hers. I then remembered: those eyes were the first thing I noticed when I first met her.

"Again," I said as I handed her the sword. She blushed as she took the blade from me.

As I watched her swing the sword, a single thought ran through my mind…

These emotions were a bother.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Ow.

My arms were cramped. Severely.

I could think of nothing else as I slumped against the tree near Ah-Un. The sun was just rising. Sesshoumaru and I had come back a little while ago. Said demon lord was currently lounging under a clump of bamboo, a hand resting on a bent knee.

He had been merciless last night, always saying 'Again', until I'd made a hobby of counting how many times he'd said the word. I'd counted eighty-seven. Maybe it wouldn't have been eighty-seven, if I wasn't so distracted…

I sighed.

I had to work on the distraction part. Sesshoumaru was right—I was too easily distracted sometimes, and it would not do to be distracted in a fight.

Beside me, Momitsumi was curled up against Ah-Un and Rin, still asleep. Unlike Sesshoumaru, she seemed to enjoy her sleep.

Momitsumi had been incredulous about Sesshoumaru teaching me ("As much as he is to be my lord, I do not trust him," she had said). Initially, she'd wanted to go with me, but I'd told her that I trusted Sesshoumaru completely. She'd relented, but given Hitori instructions to keep his ears open in case something should happen.

I glanced at Hitori. He was leaning against a tree behind Ah-Un, near Momitsumi. His eyes were closed, but I had a feeling that he was alert to anything that could pose a threat to the demon princess he had been charged with guarding.

Hm…

My eyes fell on Momitsumi again. I had a feeling regarding those two. It nagged at me ever since Momitsumi and I picked figs with Hitori. For a moment, I wondered if Momitsumi trusted me enough to open up to me. I wanted to talk to her in private.

"It's rather rude to stare." Momitsumi's eyes snapped open and she sat up, grinning at me. Despite just having woken up, she looked unruffled.

"Um, I was just thinking," I said hastily.

"My, whatever about?" she asked as she combed out her golden hair with long, slender fingers.

I shook my head. "Maybe later," I said. "Good morning, by the way."

She returned the greeting and turned to Hitori who, I wasn't too surprised to see, was already awake. "Clara and I will be going for a walk," she said to him as she stood.

Huh? A walk? But…I just sat down.

I watched as Momitsumi approached Sesshoumaru, who looked up at her with a bored expression. "Good morning, my lord," she greeted dutifully.

He nodded. I felt glad that he wasn't as crabby towards Momitsumi as he was yesterday. "I wish to take a walk with Clara," Momitsumi went on.

Sesshoumaru's eyes met mine for a moment before turning back to Momitsumi. "Do as you wish," he said, before turning his gaze elsewhere. Honestly, sometimes I did wonder what went on in that head of his. What did he think about, I wonder?

"Come Clara!" Momitsumi said briskly. She was suddenly in front of me, offering me her hand to help me stand. I smiled at her as I pulled myself up.

Hitori made a move to follow us, but Momitsumi stopped him. "Tend to the little ones when they wake up," she said. He looked hesitant, but nodded.

Momitsumi led me into the forest. We were silent for a moment as we walked farther on, out of Sesshoumaru's earshot. We passed by the fig tree from yesterday. There were still some figs left. I made a mental note to pick some before we returned.

"So," Momitsumi said as she stopped, "tell me, Clara, how was your night with Lord Sesshoumaru?" She was smirking at me.

I sighed and rotated my shoulder, which still ached. "Rough," I said, my eyes falling on a shrub of strawberries nearby. I made a mental note to pick some for Rin and Kohaku.

To my surprise, Momitsumi suddenly let out a loud peal of laughter. I turned to her, my eyes widening. "What?" I said quickly. "Is there something on me?"

"Oh, Clara!" Momitsumi said, guffawing, as she clutched her middle. "I-I-I haven't laughed so hard in my life!"

I looked down at myself. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with me. "You…you are such an innocent!" Momitsumi said, as her laughter died down to a fit of giggles. She covered her mouth with a hand.

I tilted my head. "Innocent?" I thought back to what she said, and what I said. My eyes bugged out. "I…I didn't mean it _that_ way!" I said hastily, blushing.

My flustered expression only brought on a fresh wave of laughter. "You have never been with a man before, have you?" she said conspiratorially.

I flushed again. "You…you're such a pervert," I said, stuttering.

"Oho!" she said, chuckling. "I have never been intimate with a man before either, and yet I am not as lost as you when it comes to such matters."

I looked away, embarrassed. In the present era, I'd never had the opportunity to go on dates. My mother had made it an absolute rule that dating was _possible_ only _after_ college. I shuddered as I remembered the chaperone she had gotten me once. That had been embarrassing.

But wait…this seemed like a perfect opportunity to ask her something. "Not as lost as me…because of Hitori?" I asked her.

She immediately fell silent, and there was such a serious look on her face that I cringed. Had I been too forward?

"How can you tell?" she asked at last, giving me an intent look. She glanced around and spotted a fallen log. She sat down and patted the space beside her.

I sat next to her, relieved that she wasn't upset about me asking. "I…I'm not really sure," I said quietly. "I just had a feeling. From the way you acted around him, to the way he would look at you sometimes. And the way he smiles at you when you're not looking."

She laughed quietly. "And to think I could hide it," she said, her eyes fixed on the ground in front of us. "Do you suppose Lord Sesshoumaru suspects?"

"Um…I'm not really sure," I said. "I think not. Jaken once said that Sesshoumaru wasn't emphatic, so…"

Momitusmi sighed, and bit her lower lip. She seemed to be thinking to herself. It was silent for several moments, as she mulled through her thoughts. Overhead, a few pheasants flew past, their wings casting shadows on the forest floor.

"I met him when I was still a pup, a child, if you will," she suddenly said. I turned to her, surprised. She smiled thinly at me. "My grandmother is a demoness from the mainland," she went on. "My father, mother, and I were traveling by sea to visit her. Yes, Clara, even demons enjoy traveling in luxury. I may have been a demon, but I was still a sheltered child, and being on a ship was a new experience for me.

"I was quite an inquisitive child. Everything on the ship fascinated me. I wasn't worried, because, frankly, I was a demon, albeit a very young one. However, my father had to pull me away from the stern on more than one occasion. I had been fond of looking into the water, to search for _ningyo_.

"You can imagine what happened next. I slipped and fell into the sea. I was a demon—you'd have thought I would have merely flown back onto the ship. I panicked and lost focus as I fell into the water. The worst part was, my lord father and lady mother failed to notice.

"I thought I was going to drown! And just as I thought so, I felt a pair of hands pull my own. A moment later, my head broke through the surface. I thought I had been saved by my father—what a sight that would have made—but to my surprise, I found myself looking into the eyes of a young slave boy.

"His name was Hitori, and he was a slave from the mainland. The captain of the ship had purchased him, to help him run it. He was a very fast swimmer. He took hold of me, and swam towards the ship, where my father flew down to retrieve us both. I received quite a scolding then.

"Hitori and I became good friends while we continued on the journey, though my lady mother did not approve of her child befriending a slave boy. My father saw the potential Hitori held, and offered to buy him from the captain, who agreed. Long story short, when we returned from the mainland, my father had Hitori trained so he became a soldier.

"We still saw each other, on occasion, for it would not do for me to be seen with a soldier, and a soldier who used to be a slave boy at that! But Hitori was one of the few people with whom I could be myself—no rules, no formality, just me. We became good friends, even if our time together was limited.

"At some point—I think it was two hundred years ago—I fell in love with him. I had thought that he had come to care for me as well. One day, I confessed to him. You know what he said? 'My lady, forgive me, but this cannot be. You are my princess. I am your servant, and nothing more.' I was so hurt. More so when my father announced that I was to wed Lord Sesshoumaru, the all-powerful, cold-hearted Lord of the Western Lands.

"I was even more hurt when Hitori merely congratulated me on my betrothal! I had never been more hurt than I had been then. I felt that my life was so wretched. I wanted to run away, far from the rules, far from the regulations, far from the hurt I felt. But…I was my lord father's daughter, and I was honorable enough. If Hitori did not want me, then I had no choice but to do what my lord father wanted. I was going to wed Lord Sesshoumaru.

"And then I met you and Lord Sesshoumaru," she went on, her smile widening. "And, as you know, our Binding Ceremony did not push through, because Lord Sesshoumaru left to save you."

"He actually saved the castle, not me," I mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Momitsumi huffed. "I am quite thankful that that ceremony did not push through. If it did…" She shuddered. "Anyway...a few weeks after the failed ceremony, my lord father and Lord Sesshoumaru's lady mother thought it would be best if I accompanied Lord Sesshoumaru in his quest for Naraku, so that I may become more familiar with him. I was adamant that I wanted to Hitori to escort me. At first, Lord Sesshoumaru's mother refused, due to obvious reasons. But, fortunately, my father knew Hitori to be honorable—he did not know of my one-sided love for him. And so, here we are!"

She smiled at me, almost expectantly, as though waiting for my reaction. I shook my head. "I don't think your feelings for him are one-sided," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know—there are times when I can see him looking at you. See him smile when you laugh."

Momitsumi looked at her hands, folded on her lap. She looked sad. "Hitori…has never shown interest in me, not since the day he saved me from drowning. He has been my friend and protector, but he is distant." She sighed.

She then turned to me, a very serious look in her eyes. "Clara, I…I do not wish to wed Lord Sesshoumaru. I cannot imagine spending the rest of my existence alongside him."

I didn't even have time to feel relieved to hear her say that. I was more preoccupied with the melancholy in her voice. "But won't your father reconsider?" I asked. Momitsumi was a kind person, and I didn't want her to be miserable.

She scoffed. "Since when have betrothals ever taken into account the feelings of both parties?" she said. "No, they take into account the land and power of both parties, never their affections."

"That's horrible," I said.

"It is," she agreed, nodding. "My parents married in that manner. Over time, they grew to love one another, for they complemented each other perfectly. Lord Sesshoumaru does complement me. We can barely tolerate each other, as it were."

She let out a final sigh as she stood, looking down at me. "Thank you," she said suddenly, smiling at me.

I stood. "For what?"

"For being…a good listener," she went on. "And…this may be rather sentimental…thank you for being a good friend."

My eyes widened in surprise. I'd always thought that she regarded me as nothing more than a distraction from the strict confines of the society she lived in. I felt touched. "Oh, Momitsumi!" I said and, before I could stop myself, I hugged her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gave me a crooked smile. "I will never understand humans," she said.

**. . . **

Momitsumi and I returned to the camp, our arms filled with figs and strawberries that we'd collected. Rin and Kohaku were already awake. They were both sitting around a fire, bowls of fish stew in their hands. Hitori was sitting across from them. He seemed to be telling them a funny story, because a second later, Kohaku let out a loud peal of laughter, followed by Rin.

The moment Momitsumi and I entered, Hitori looked up and nodded respectfully at her, before he turned his attention back to Rin and Kohaku. Momitsumi let out a small sigh as she approached them. For a moment, I watched as Hitori offered her a bowl, which she accepted with a smile.

I watched as Hitori continued his story, his eyes occasionally finding Momitsumi's. How could he not like her? Granted, he did seem a bit distant and perfunctory, but…there was no mistaking the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her.

Speaking of distant…

I glanced around the clearing, and spotted Sesshoumaru resting underneath the same clump of bamboo earlier. It didn't look as though he moved an inch. His eyes were fixed on Rin and Kohaku, but they had a detached look in them, as though he seemed to be thinking of something else.

Hesitantly, I made my way over to him. He looked at me as I sat beside them. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering," I began, feeling self-conscious as I realized that I was still holding on to my fruits. Eh. "What do you plan on doing? About Naraku, I mean."

He turned his gaze back to the sky. "Do you have any knowledge of the final jewel shards' location?" he asked idly.

I frowned. "Sorry, no," I said. "I was actually thinking of leaving for a bit, to find Inuyasha and Kagome. They don't know about Naraku, and maybe they know something about the other shards. Or better yet, maybe Miroku and Kagome can tell me what to do about Naraku."

"You wish to leave?"

I looked down at the fruits I held in my lap. As much as I didn't want to leave them, I had to find Inuyasha and Kagome. And I didn't think Sesshoumaru would willingly seek out his little brother.

"Well, yes," I said at last, turning my eyes back to him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't be foolish."

"What?" I said, dumbfounded. "Listen, I know you don't want your time wasted, which is why I'm going to look for Inuyasha and Kagome on my own. I think I'll have to take Kohaku with me, though."

"We will leave soon—" he went on, as though he didn't hear me.

I wanted to slap a hand to my forehead. He was just so confounding sometimes! "I told you, I have to go find—"

"—if you wish to find them," he finished, raising an eyebrow.

I blinked, surprised. "We're going to look for them?" I asked. I couldn't help it—I felt happy that he would willingly help me find them…though, the reason may have had more to do with pragmatism than anything else.

"Naraku is within the jewel. Suffice to say, the jewel must be completed," Sesshoumaru said, eyes fixed on a point in the sky.

I smiled as I looked down at my lap. "Well, thank you," I said, looking back at him. He was giving me a rather aloof look.

"Why are you smiling?"

I hastily looked back down at my lap, willing myself not to blush. "Er…because I'm feeling…grateful," I managed. Even to me, that sounded pretty lame.

He raised both his eyebrows slightly. There was a puzzled expression in his eyes. "Grateful?"

Well, he was being talkative. "Yes, grateful," I affirmed. On an impulse, I held out a strawberry to him and gave him a small smile. "So, thank you."

Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment, before taking it from my hand. I blushed, happy that he'd accepted it. He turned his eyes back to the sky as he bit into it. See, Jaken? Even Sesshoumaru could stomach fruits.

**. . .**

After everyone had finished eating, we decided to set out. Once again, Sesshoumaru led the way, with Jaken by his side. We didn't know where Inuyasha was, but I had a feeling Sesshoumaru would know where to look for his little brother. Hm…brotherly intuition? I tried not to laugh at that.

Momitsumi was walking beside me, while Rin and Kohaku walked beside Ah-Un. Hitori was walking behind us. Momitsumi occasionally shot me a teasing look, wearing a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"What?" I asked. "You've been giving me that look since we left."

Her only response was to grin and jerk her chin toward Sesshoumaru's back. I blinked, and she chuckled as she leaned towards me, and whispered one word, "Strawberries."

I blushed. I suddenly realized that Rin was also looking at me from over her shoulder, and giving me a mischievous little smile herself. "You…you guys are crazy," I stammered.

"You're such an innocent," Momitsumi said snidely.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"I don't understand why you have to go back," Inuyasha muttered as we trudged towards the Bone Eater's Well. We'd left Sango, Miroku, and Shippo at Kaede's.

I sighed. "Inuyasha, I've been gone for quite a while now," I explained—for the fifth time. "I have a lot I need to catch up on, otherwise, I might fail school!"

Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms. "I still don't get why you need to finish that 'school' thing of yours," he said, huffing.

"I told you, it's so I could get ready for the future—find a job, make a living, and all that," I said.

We stopped at the well, and Inuyasha turned to me, his head tilted to one side. There was a solemn look in his eyes, a look I'd seen only rarely.

"I thought you'd want to spend your future here…with me," he began slowly.

My eyes widened in shock. Though Inuyasha and I were together, I had never really taken into consideration what the future might hold. But Inuyasha's words only made me realize…sooner or later, I would have to make a choice.

I blushed. "Inuyasha…" I was at a total loss for words as the full weight of his implications hit me—hard. I would have to decide whether or not to spend the rest of my life in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. The thought of leaving my family to be with him…

I looked down. We were quiet for a moment, the only sound was that of the wind as it whispered through the treetops. Sooner or later, I would have to make a choice.

Inuyasha suddenly tilted my chin, so I looked up at him. The tender look in his eyes—it was rare to see such a look in those eyes. "I'm not going to force you to choose," he said slowly. "Not now. I won't rush you. I'll wait."

Hearing Inuyasha say that he would willingly wait for me—he'd never said that before. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

"Besides," Inuyasha said, suddenly looking annoyed. He raised his voice. "If those idiots would quit eavesdropping, that would be great!"

Huh?

Inuyasha turned to the bushes. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara suddenly popped out of the bushes, all looking sheepish.

"Oh, uh, you heard us," Miroku said, scratching his head.

"Duh," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Dog demon, remember?" His ears twitched as though to emphasize his point.

"Actually, you're only half," Shippo pointed out.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Get back here, you twerp!"

Shippo laughed as he ran away from Inuyasha. "Get back here, and face me like a man!"

We laughed. "Anyway," I said, turning to Miroku and Sango. "Uh…tell Inuyasha I'm going on ahead."

**. . .**

"Sis, you're back!" Souta said, as soon I stepped out of the well shrine. He had been sweeping a few leaves. "Good timing, too."

"Timing?" I asked, as I closed the Shrine door.

He nodded. "Clara's mom is here again."

That surprised me. "You mean, Mrs. Rose?" I said. He nodded, and I followed him into the house. True enough, Mrs. Rose was kneeling on a cushion at the kitchen table, a cup of green tea in front of her.

"Oh, Kagome, you're back!" Mama greeted as soon as I entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Rose turned to look at me, a smile on her face. "Hello, Kagome," she greeted. I stared at her for a moment. She looked as though she belonged on a _Victoria's Secret_ catwalk, not in an office playing CEO. It was such a waste that the only thing Clara inherited from her mother were her eyes—Clara's eyes were more sapphire than icy, though. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind.

"Hello, Mrs. Rose," I greeted as I sat down across from her.

"Would you like something to eat, Kagome?" Mama asked. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Mrs. Rose has taken to stopping by," Mama went on as she bustled about, preparing lunch.

Mrs. Rose nodded. "I was hoping that Clara might come back," she said. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she missed her only daughter. "Tell me, how is Clara?"

"Oh, don't worry, she's—"

Before I could finish, the door to the room suddenly slid open. "Hey, Kagome, you didn't bother waiting for me," Inuyasha said, folding his arms and pouting.

Mrs. Rose's eyes widened in surprise, her gaze traveling to Inuyasha's head—to his ears. Inuyasha stared at her. "Uh…who're you?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, this is Mrs. Rose, Clara's mother," I said, as I tugged on his sleeve. "We've met her before, remember?"

He sat down beside me. "Clara's mom? Oh wait…I remember, you're the one we saved from Riyara," he said thoughtfully.

Mrs. Rose nodded, her eyes still fixed on Inuyasha's ears, which were twitching. "As I recall, you were the rather rude boy," she said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha…" I said, sighing. I turned to Mrs. Rose. "Anyway, Mrs. Rose, this Inuyasha. His elder brother is with Clara at the moment."

She tilted her head, eyes narrowed in a very over-protective mother way. "Your elder brother? Who? I thought Clara was with you, Kagome."

Didn't Clara tell her about Sesshoumaru? I guess she didn't have the time? "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's elder dog demon brother," I began. Her eyebrows rose. "He's taking Clara to Mt. Tenku, a mountain in the far north, so she can train."

Mrs. Rose gave Inuyasha a flat look. "Your brother?"

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Though he didn't show it, I knew deep down—as in, deep, deeeep down—Inuyasha actually cared for his elder brother.

"Don't worry, though, Sesshoumaru is more than capable of protecting her," I said quickly.

Her eyebrows rose even higher. "And are they traveling alone, together?"

Oh. Come to think of it, I did recall Clara saying her mother 'protected her like a lioness' from the opposite sex. "Not really," I said. "They're traveling with a little human girl, Sesshoumaru's servant, and our friend's little brother."

She seemed to relax at that. She sighed. "Do you know when she'll be back, though?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure," I said slowly. "Don't worry, like I said, Sesshoumaru's quite a fighter—he'll protect her."

She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I miss her," she said abruptly. She looked up at me. "Quite a lot, actually. I miss her playing piano for me."

"Clara plays piano?" I asked, surprised. I never knew that before.

Mrs. Rose nodded, and she smiled fondly. "She's very good at it, too."

"Inuyasha," Mama interjected. "Would you like something to eat as well?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh…yeah, sure, I guess." Mama beamed at him. She then set down several plates of food on the table. Inuyasha's nose twitched, and I chuckled.

Mrs. Rose shook her head as she looked at Inuyasha. "Sometimes, I still find it hard to believe," she said quietly, resting a cheek against her palm.

"About the Feudal Era?" I asked.

She nodded. "It seems…like the stuff of legend and myth," she said. She gestured towards Inuyasha. "Certainly, he's not what I thought a demon would be like."

"There are demons that look…demonic," I admitted. "Inuyasha is a half-demon, but his brother, Sesshoumaru, is a full-demon."

"And does he have horns on his head?" Mrs. Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

I had a fleeting mental image of Sesshoumaru with horns, and carrying a pitchfork. I didn't know whether to laugh, or be disturbed.

"Uh…he looks quite human enough," I said. I decided to leave out the fact that one of Sesshoumaru's forms happened to be a giant dog with acidic drool. I had a feeling she would freak out.

"I worry about her," she continued. She looked into her cup of tea, and sighed. "I had so many shortcomings as a mother to her."

I reached out and placed a hand on her own. "Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure she misses you. And I'm sure she's perfectly safe."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I screamed.

We were camping close to a river. Rin, Kohaku, Momitsumi and I were sitting along its bank, dangling our feet into the water.

Rin and Kohaku were both poking a _giant earthworm_ with a stick. A giant earthworm that happened to be _one inch _in diameter…and that happened to be _creeping_ close to my hand!

I jumped up and scrambled backward, much to Momitsumi's amusement. "It's just a worm, Clara," Rin said. She and Kohaku were both giving me mischievous grins as they gently pushed the _thing_ towards me with their sticks.

"D-don't!" I yelped, taking another step back. It was…it was…_disturbing_. _Disgusting_. The way it _crawled!_ It's slimy body…! I would rather face an army of Naraku's minions than _that thing!_

"It's so amusing to see Midoriko's reincarnation afraid of a _worm_," Momitsumi said, chuckling. To my horror—and surprise—she unflinchingly picked up the_ thing _in both of her hands! I felt nauseous. I hated worms. I had an incident with a bucketful of worms when I was a child—I never got over it.

"See?" Momitsumi said as she took a step towards me, the _thing_ slithering serenely between her fingers.

"Stay back!" I said, taking an automatic step backward.

She grinned, and thrust the worm close to my face. "Boo!"

I shrieked and jumped backward. "Ow!" I said, as soon as I felt something hard against my back. I stiffened and looked up to find Sesshoumaru looking down at me, an elegant eyebrow raised. Huh. I thought he'd wandered off somewhere.

I blushed, and hastily turned away…only to find Momitsumi holding _the creature_ an inch away from my face! "Stop it!" I screeched, backing into Sesshoumaru. A small part of my mind was surprised that he hadn't pushed me away yet. The major part was preoccupied with the worm in front of me.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Momitsumi said, cooing. She was _enjoying_ this!

I squirmed. I felt Sesshoumaru's breath against my hair as he let out a small sigh. "It's just a worm," he said, his tone standoffish as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have time to blush. Momitsumi was still holding it out to me.

I took refuge behind Sesshoumaru's back. "To you, it's just a worm!" I snapped at him. "To me, it was a bucketful of childhood trauma."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said to Momitsumi.

I peeked at her from over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She threw me a teasing grin, before turning to back to Sesshoumaru. "As you will, my lord," she said deferentially. She traipsed back to the riverbank and gently placed the worm on the soil.

I let out a sigh of relief as Sesshoumaru turned to face me. "A worm," he repeated tersely, an elegant eyebrow raised.

I shrugged as I stepped away from him. "Don't judge me," I said, feeling defensive. "Everyone's afraid of _something…_" I let my voice trail off as I regarded him for a moment. I've often wondered if_ he_ feared something. But then again, he didn't seem like they type of person to be _afraid._

"Hn," he said, as he turned away without a second glance.

**. . .**

"What about that, Clara?" Rin asked, later that evening.

We had just finished eating, and Rin, Kohaku, Momitsumi, and I were lying in the grass, looking up at the stars. Sesshoumaru was sitting underneath a tree, his cold eyes fixed on the warm fire in front of him. Hitori was sitting beside Ah-Un, staying close to Momitsumi.

Rin had taken to counting the stars with Kohaku, and I was pointing out the different constellations that I knew of. We were lying a little ways apart from the fire, so we could see the stars better.

I traced out a constellation with my finger. "In my country, we call that one _Orion_, the hunter," I said as I pointed it out to them.

"O…rai…on," Rin said, having difficulty with the name.

"I only know their Latin and Greek names, but I think it's called something else here," I said thoughtfully, placing my hands on my stomach. "I forgot the name, though."

"_Tsuzumi Boshi_." I turned my head on the grass, towards Sesshoumaru. To my surprise, he stood and made his way towards us, folding his legs gracefully beneath him as he sat an arm's length away from where Rin and I were lying on the grass. He looked up at the stars, a faraway look in his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest.

He must have been bored.

"_Tsuzumi Boshi,"_ I repeated, thoughtful. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and turned towards Momitsumi, who was giving me another one of her teasing smirks. I blushed and turned away from her, as Rin tugged on my arm.

"What else, Clara?" Rin asked, pointing at the sky.

I scanned the skies, looking for a familiar constellation. "That one," I said, pointing, "is called _Cygnus_, the swan."

"_Hakuchou,"_ Sesshoumaru said, for Rin's benefit.

"Thank you, my lord!" Rin said, smiling toothily up at him.

"Hn."

I smiled to myself as I pointed at an all-too familiar star. Oh, the irony. "That one," I said, "is the brightest star in the night sky—_Sirius_, the dog star."

I couldn't help but glance up at Sesshoumaru. He was regarding me with a queer look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was amused or if he was annoyed. Deciding that it was the latter, I quickly looked back up at the star.

Rin giggled beside me. "Like Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, looking up at her lord.

"Hn."

I _think_ he didn't find it amusing. I felt my cheeks warming from embarrassment. "Yes, like Lord Sesshoumaru," I muttered, completely forgetting that he could still hear me. Oddly enough, I found myself humming Jann Arden's _Insensitive_, as I continued to stare up at _Sirius._ It really was so bright…

A quiet melody suddenly pushed out _Insensitive. _I found myself humming it as I thought of Sesshoumaru, and my eyes widened in surprise. I sat up.

"Clara?" Rin asked as I made my way towards Ah-Un.

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "I think I've had enough of stargazing, though." I rummaged through my backpack that I kept hitched to Ah-Un's saddle. Grinning, I pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Truth be told, I'd planned on studying during our travels, but that just…slipped out of my mind.

I settled myself beneath the tree that Sesshoumaru had occupied earlier, near the fire. I leaned my notebook against my knees and flipped it open to a blank page.

Frankly, I missed playing the piano. I'd been playing for a good ten years—my father had taught me, before he passed away. I have never composed a song on the piano before, but I think I could.

I drew a series of musical staffs, followed by a G-clef at the beginning of the first staff. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and hummed that slow melody, letting it run through my mind. I opened my eyes and set several notes on the staff.

No, that wouldn't do—I erased three of the notes, and hummed quietly to myself. My eyes involuntarily strayed from the notebook to look at Sesshoumaru and the others, across the fire. He was still looking up at the stars. Rin laughed as she pointed out imagined shapes to Kohaku and Momitsumi.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped to mine.

I blushed and hastily glanced back down at my notebook. I added several beamed notes and smiled to myself. I had a feeling that this piece would suit him perfectly.

I didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me as I continued. I could hear Momitsumi and the others getting ready to sleep. But I couldn't stop now. Several notes were jockeying for position in my head, and I wanted to put them on paper.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up, surprised to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of me. I quickly snapped the notebook shut, though I didn't think he could read musical notation, anyway.

"Um…" Oh, you know, just composing a song for you. "Studying—I haven't studied in a while, you see. My brain is getting mushy."

He turned his back on me. "Jaken will awaken you in a few hours," he reminded me as he wandered into the forest.

_A few hours…_

I inwardly groaned as I opened the notebook. I think I knew what to name this piece…

_The Terror._

I shook my head and quickly erased the title. I thought for a few moments, before writing one word above the page_…_

_Distant._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: done!**

**Inuyasha: you're still alive? I thought you were dead.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice!**

**A1969: yeah, yeah—I know. But, seriously, updating was impossible, before I finally graduated from nursing school. There were a lot of requirements, you see. Anyway, I'm free for a whole year, before I move on with my life, and I'm making a lot of efforts to update regularly. I'll be focusing more on this story, and update the others when I have 'that burst of creative energy'.**

**I realized that it was a big mistake on my part to make so many stories, without finishing either one. Huge mistake. Guess they were right when they said multitasking is less likely to get the job done.**

**By the way, I'm sure I'm not the only one, but have you guys ever tried finding any music to listen to when you write, music that just seems to match the scenes you're working on? Well, if anyone's interested…**

**Clara and Sesshoumaru scenes – **_**Love Will Take You**_**, Angus and Julia Stone  
Momitsumi's Reminiscing – **_**Everybody Hurts, **_**Avril Lavigne  
Inuyasha and Kagome – **_**Wherever You Will Go, **_**The Calling  
Stargazing – **_**Insensitive, **_**Jann Arden  
Clara composing – **_**Shakespeare in Love**_**, Layla Kaylif**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, guys! And please give me some feedback ; )**

**Inuyasha: otherwise…**_**Meidou Zanget—**_

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!**


	34. A Hint of Trouble

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Four-**

**.:A Hint of Trouble:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"Again."

I could feel the sweat on my forehead as I gripped Shinsei tightly. I quickly took a step back, and another, and another.

"Stop."

I froze as I turned my head towards Sesshoumaru. His arms were crossed as he regarded my stance, eyes glancing down to my feet. Beside him, Jaken had his arms crossed, too. They almost had the same facial expression (this was saying something).

It had been a week now, since he'd started teaching me how to use Shinsei. That had been our routine for the past week: we'd spent the mornings resuming our journey for Inuyasha and the others, and at night, Sesshoumaru had Jaken wake me before dawn to practice.

Lately, he'd taken to helping me improve my footwork ("Your incompetent footwork may as well be the death of you," he had said. I had fallen a fair number of times, at the beginning. Who knew footwork could be so tricky? But, then again, this was _Sesshoumaru_).

"Again."

I inwardly sighed as I kept my grip firm on Shinsei. I took several steps forward and, at the same time, swung Shinsei down. Another step, another, and another…

"Too slow," Sesshoumaru said, eyes on my feet.

I turned to him. "I am human, you know," I pointed out. His eyes found mine.

"You dare to talk back to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken snapped.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken, who cringed. "Ehe, I'll be quiet, milord," the imp said, giving his master a hasty bow.

Sesshoumaru turned to me. "Your point?" he asked.

I blinked. Okay…

"Fine," I huffed. I positioned myself and repeated my earlier movements, pushing my feet and arms to move faster. Faster, faster, faster…

I mentally sighed.

_Another_ long night.

**. . . **

"It looks as though you have been through seven hells," Momitsumi remarked when we had finally finished and I returned to camp.

I sighed as I leaned back against Ah-Un. The sun was just rising, but Kohaku and Rin were still asleep. Both Momitsumi and Hitori were already awake, though. Hitori had wandered off to ensnare rabbits for breakfast. Sesshoumaru and Jaken had remained behind, because the former had wanted to practice with his own sword. It seemed rather silly for someone already so masterful to still practice, but I'd long since learned that skills, like a sword, needed to be continuously sharpened so they wouldn't become dull.

Truth be told, I'd wanted to remain and watch Sesshoumaru practice, but Jaken had sneered ("Lord Sesshoumaru's unrivalled skill and mastery will only discourage you!" he had proclaimed, before Sesshoumaru saw fit to silence him with a fist to the head). I sighed as I leaned against Ah-Un, who flicked his tail against my shoulder, as though to give me a friendly pat.

"Or perhaps, you have been through more," Momitsumi continued as she sat down beside me.

I groaned. As usual, I felt tired, achy, and sweaty. "Definitely through more," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around my knees. For a moment, my eyes lingered on Kohaku, at the shard embedded on his back. I would have to purify it soon.

"I take it your night with Lord Sesshoumaru has been rough?" she teased.

I flushed. She loved bringing that up, again, and again. "You know, that's getting old," I pointed out.

"Your face begs to differ," Momitsumi countered, smirking as she gave me a sidelong glance.

I opened my mouth, but closed it. "I just can't win an argument against you, can I?" I said, sighing.

She chuckled quietly. "Speaking of which," she continued. "Hitori found a hot spring a little far off from here. I was thinking of going. Would you like to come?"

I grinned. "Thank goodness for Hitori," I said. "I thought that I would have to bathe at the river we passed by earlier."

Momitsumi grimaced. "It's much, much too cold," she said scornfully.

"Let's wait for Rin, though," I said. "I think she'll want to join us."

"Do you suppose Lord Sesshoumaru would want to join you?" Momitsumi suddenly said. She threw me a teasing grin.

My eyes widened in surprise. Oh, she enjoyed doing this! "Quit it!" I hissed, keeping my voice low. "You know, for a princess, you're such a pervert."

"Oh no," Momitsumi said airily, waving a hand. "I merely enjoy seeing your reactions, Clara. It's much too amusing."

"Amusing?" I said, my eyebrow twitching. I made a mental note to bring her something from the present era, something that would amuse her.

"Good morning, my lady."

Momitsumi and I turned towards the trees, just as Hitori emerged. He had several skinned rabbits dangling from a rope. Momitsumi smiled, stood, and made her way towards him. They talked amiably as Hitori deftly prepared the rabbits for breakfast.

I found myself smiling as I watched them. Momitsumi looked different when she was with Hitori. There was a gentle look in her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips. Hitori, for his part, remained perfunctory, but the warm look in his eyes was unmistakable. He liked her, I had a feeling that he did. Why couldn't they just be together?

Sighing, I leaned back against Ah-Un. Training with Sesshoumaru always left me so tired. Before Rin and Kohaku woke up in the morning, I usually dozed a bit. I did that just now. I closed my eyes, as Ah-Un's tail brushed against my shoulder.

Presently, the smell of roasting rabbit filled the air, and I opened my eyes. Hitori had the rabbits on spits over a fire. Rin and Kohaku were now stirring and, soon enough, woke up.

"Good morning, Lady Momitsumi!" Rin greeted as she sat up and smiled.

Momitsumi returned her greeting with a smile. Kohaku sat up and rubbed his eyes. Remembering Kohaku's shard, I stood and made my way towards him.

"Good morning, Clara!" Rin said cheerfully as she began folding their blankets.

"Good morning," Kohaku mumbled as I knelt in front of him. The thing with Kohaku was, he was most expressive around Rin. I had always felt that he remembered who Sango was, but something was stopping him from admitting it. I didn't know what it was, though.

"Kohaku, I need to purify your shard," I said, giving him a smile.

The boy nodded and turned his back to me. I felt Momitsumi's intrigued eyes on me as I let my hand hover over Kohaku's shard. I concentrated my spiritual energy to my hand and watched as it glowed with a soft, white light.

"The shard keeps the boy alive?" Hitori asked from his place near the fire.

I nodded wordlessly. I could sense Kohaku's discomfort at Hitori's words. Momitsumi must have sensed it, too, because she threw her soldier a look.

"There, all done," I said, withdrawing my hand.

"Thank you," Kohaku said as he began helping Rin with their blankets.

When they had finished roasting, Hitori handed each of us a rabbit. I thanked him and ate. I'd never really eaten rabbit before, but it was pretty good. I was still amazed that Hitori could cook human food. Former slave or not, he _was_ a demon.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken returned just as everyone had finished eating. Now that I thought about it, unlike Momitsumi and Hitori, I'd never really seen Sesshoumaru eating a full meal, not even during the time we spent at his palace. It must be a demon thing, I decided.

I watched as Sesshoumaru settled himself under the shade of a tree, arm set on a bent knee. For someone who'd just been practicing his sword fighting, he didn't look the least bit ruffled—not a hair out of place, not a drop of sweat on his forehead.

He suddenly turned his eyes to mine. Remembering Momitsumi's words earlier, I blushed and quickly looked down at my lap. From the corner of my eye, I saw Momitsumi make her way over to him.

"Good morning, my lord," she greeted. "Before we resume our journey, may Clara and I visit the hot spring nearby? We will be taking little Rin with us as well."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. I could still feel his eyes on me.

**. . .**

"What is this?" Momitsumi asked, tilting a bottle of shampoo. She was rifling through the backpack I had brought along with me, intrigued. Rin had already removed her _yukata_ and was already swimming in the hot spring, a look of pure delight on her face.

"Shampoo. It's something from my country that we use to clean our hair," I explained.

Momitsumi narrowed her eyes at it and flicked the cover open. "This smells wonderful," she said, sniffing daintily at the opening. She turned to me. "You live in a most fascinating country, Clara."

"The next time I go there, I could bring some back for you," I offered.

Momitsumi grinned. "I would like that very much," she said. "I've grown tired of the same Jasmine perfume on my hair. I wish to be rid of it."

I chuckled. Her expression, as she continued to dig through my backpack, was just so refreshing! Almost childlike, even.

Turning my attention away from her, I looked around. The hot spring that Momitsumi had led us to was a good fifteen or so minutes away from the camp. Surrounded by a dense cluster of trees and a tangle of bushes, it seemed secluded enough. I hadn't forgotten Miroku and the hot-spring incident. Not that Sesshoumaru was anything _like_ Miroku, that is. I blushed at the thought.

"Do you regret not inviting Lord Sesshoumaru along?" Momitsumi asked, smirking, as she stood.

"Eh?" I said, surprised. "I was just thinking of something else!"

"Clara, Clara, Clara," Momitsumi said. "Everyone knows the only reason you blush is because of Lord Sesshoumaru."

I flinched. _"Everyone?"_ I said. "It's not just because of him, you know."

"It is, Clara!" Rin piped up.

I turned to her. "You're a little too young for this kind of talk."

She stared at me with wide, innocent eyes. "What kind of talk?"

"Everyone. Except, maybe, Lord Sesshoumaru," Momitsumi muttered. "Anyway, if you wish to sit here and think about Lord Sesshoumaru, do so. I shall be in the hot spring with Rin, and this delightful bottle of…shampoo."

I averted my eyes as Momitsumi disrobed. For an instant, I thought about the modern era. Truth be told, I missed my mother. It had been so long since I'd seen her last. I wondered how she was doing. In fact, I wondered how my _grades_ were holding up. I wasn't a genius, but my grades were good enough. However, seeing as how long it had been since I'd last attended school, I wouldn't be surprised if they just dropped me all together.

Sighing, I pulled out the Sacred Jewel from the sleeve of my _haori._ Naraku's darkness remained at the center. For an instant, I wondered…Could he see what I was doing? Could he feel the emotions I felt? What was he doing in there?

I closed my fist around the jewel. I had attempted to purify the jewel again but, no matter how much spiritual energy I put into it, nothing happened.

"Clara!" Rin's voice brought me back to the present.

I turned towards them. "Get in!" Rin called out, waving.

I tucked the Sacred Jewel back into my sleeve before removing my _haori _and _hakama._ I folded them neatly before I stepped into the water.

"This feels so good!" I said, sighing, as I leaned against a rock. The hot water soothed my aching muscles, and I relaxed. For a moment, I closed my eyes and forgot about Naraku and the Sacred Jewel…

Rin's laughter jarred me awake. She was laughing at the foamy lather on Momitsumi's head. Momitsumi was staring at the lather on her hands, her head tilted curiously. Almost like a puppy seeing something new for the first time. I couldn't help it—I laughed.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to do that," I said, chuckling.

"Can I try?" Rin asked.

I showed Rin how to lather the shampoo before applying it to her hair. "Close your eyes," I warned. "It stings if the lather gets in them."

"It smells good, Clara!" the little girl said, giggling.

"Watch this," I said. I poured a small amount of shampoo on my hand, and blew a bubble.

Rin let out a cry of delight as she reached up and attempted to grab hold of the bubble as it floated above her. Momitsumi looked up at the bubble, a small smile on her face.

"I once recall Hitori doing that," she mused. "He used sap from a tree, though."

"Speaking of Hitori," I said as Rin waded to the other side of the hot spring, still in pursuit of the bubble. "Have you talked to him at all?"

For a moment, she fell silent. Her serious expression made me cringe. She suddenly scoffed. "Clara, let's enjoy this pleasing bottle of shampoo, and this wonderful hot spring, shall we?"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

Inuyasha was most vexing.

It had been a week since we had set out to find him and his companions. I normally did not seek out Inuyasha willingly; his preferred method of greeting—consisting of a shouted insult and a drawn Tessaiga—was most irksome. This turn of events was indeed amusing.

And it was because of that girl.

I gazed at her from over my shoulder. We had resumed walking after Clara, Momitsumi, and Rin had returned, all three of whom looked considerably happier. Clara was talking animatedly to Momitsumi and Rin, who led Ah-Un by the reins. She was sharing her experience regarding a bucketful of worms during her childhood, to which her listeners laughed.

Hn.

I tore my gaze away from her. My decision to seek out Inuyasha had stemmed from my desire to keep her _here_. Despite saying that she would take the young demon slayer with her, it would not have been long before something accosted them. That was my reasoning. Or so I thought.

I frowned infinitesimally. My obligation to the girl was finished. I could leave her at any time I wished. And yet, I could not. I was not a liar, and I did not wish to start now.

I could not let her go.

Falling in love was an imbecility. Falling in love with a _human_ was an idiocy.

My lord Father had perished protecting a human and that fool, Inuyasha. He had fallen for a mortal, and, thus, fallen into an early grave. I had no delusions about the night Father died. Had he obtained treatment for his injuries, he would have lived. And yet, he had foregone his wellbeing for the sake of a mortal woman and a half-breed son.

How had I, Sesshoumaru, fallen to the same fate?

Even I could not answer that question.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Jaken suddenly asked.

I looked down at him, walking beside me. I glared.

"Ah! It's…it's none of my business, my lord!" he said hastily. I often found his fear amusing. "Of course, nothing can trouble Lord Sesshoumaru! What was I thinking?"

"Quiet."

"Ye…yes, milord!" he stammered.

For a moment, I felt Clara's eyes on me. A second later, I heard her quicken her pace so she could walk beside me.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" she said hesitantly.

"Hn?" I did not look at her.

"Well…I was thinking," she began. She sounded reluctant. Was she afraid?

"Out with it."

"Right, about Inuyasha," she said quickly.

I looked sideways at her. _Inuyasha,_ of all things.

"I think he might be somewhere near Kaede's village," she went on. If I recalled correctly, that was the elderly _miko_, from whom Inuyasha sometimes sought advice.

"Perhaps," I said tersely.

"It is possible," she said. "Kagome may have returned to the Modern Era, after all." She grew quiet, and I sensed an air of sadness in her. Did she miss her own Era?

"You wish to return as well," I observed.

Her eyes widened slightly. She frowned as she retrieved the jewel from within the sleeve of her _haori_. I gazed at it as it nestled in her palm. In the center, there remained that speck of darkness that was Naraku.

"I…well, yes, I do miss it," she admitted, her eyes fixed on the jewel as we walked. "Sometimes I wonder what's happening back home. How is my mother? How are my grades holding up? I have a feeling that I'm going to be dropped from school completely." She frowned, then turned her eyes to me. "But I have more important things to take care of here."

She suddenly smiled at me. Beside me, I could feel Jaken making a noise of contempt. He murmured something about 'silly human girls', but I paid him no heed. My attention was wholly fixed on the smile this girl wore…I quickly banished the thought.

These emotions were _indeed_ a pestilence.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Night had fallen again, and we'd stopped to make camp beside a stream. I was sitting with my back leaning against a rock, my notebook against my propped-up knees. Sesshoumaru had decided to scout the area, and had yet to return. Rin, Kohaku, Momitsumi, Jaken, and Hitori were sitting across the fire, the remnants of dinner in front of them. They were swapping horror stories. Each one of them—except Momitsumi—had an anxious expression on their face as Hitori told them the story of a lonely maid in a temple, who waylaid weary travelers on rainy nights.

I looked up from my notebook. Rin was clutching Kohaku's arm, her expression tense and anxious. Kohaku, for his part, clenched his fists, beads of sweat on his forehead. Jaken's eyes were wider than normal, and he held the Staff of Heads as though his life depended on it. Momitsumi looked enthralled (whether because of the story, or because of Hitori, I couldn't tell).

"And so, the lonely maiden invited the young man into the temple," Hitori was saying. He kept his deep baritone voice low, and his expression menacing. Not only was he a good cook, he was also a good storyteller.

"Don't go!" Rin exclaimed, clutching Kohaku's arm.

"Stupid human, entering the temple," Jaken muttered darkly.

"He entered the temple to find no one there. The maid had vanished," Hitori continued. "There was no one, except the voice of the lonely maid calling him deeper and deeper into the temple. The young man felt his heart race as he followed the voice, the floorboards at his feet creaking.

"He finally came to a chamber from whence he could hear sobbing. He gently slid the door open. In the corner, sat the young maid, her back turned to him. 'What is wrong, young maiden?' the young man asked. The maiden only sobbed louder, and the young man approached.

"He placed a hand on the maid's shoulder. 'Who has harmed you?' he asked. The maiden only sobbed louder. 'I've lost something,' the maid sobbed, keeping her back to him. 'What have you lost, I shall help you find it,' the young naïve man said. The maiden slowly turned to face him, and the young man stumbled back in fear. 'Help me,' the maiden cried. 'Help me find…my FACE!'"

Hitori raised his voice on the last word, startling Rin and Kohaku, both of whom jumped. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted, clinging to Kohaku even tighter.

I didn't realize I'd been gripping my pencil tightly from the anxiety that his story evoked. Boy, Hitori was a man of many talents, _indeed_.

"Rin."

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared at the edge of the camp. His golden eyes darted to Rin, checking for any injuries. Finding none, he turned to Momitsumi.

"We were telling tales of horror, my lord," Momitsumi explained, repentant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out as she rushed to her lord's side. She clung to his leg for dear life. We stared at her, amazed. We were even more amazed when Sesshoumaru patted her lightly on the head.

"Nothing more than a tale, Rin," the demon lord said. He looked to Hitori. "Cease your stories."

Hitori bowed. "As you will, my lord," he said perfunctorily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't let the lonely maiden come near us," Rin pleaded, her eyes wide.

He knelt on one knee so that he was eye-level with her. "Sleep, Rin," he commanded. "The lonely maid cannot slip past me."

Rin beamed at him. "Thank you, my lord!" she said, immediately happy. She turned back to Kohaku and the others to get ready for bed.

I found myself smiling. I'd never seen Sesshoumaru comfort Rin before (apparently, neither did Jaken, because he stared at the demon lord with surprised eyes, until Sesshoumaru threw him a look). To think that he had it in him…

He suddenly looked towards me. I blushed, and quickly lowered my eyes to my notebook, to the piece I had been composing. I was almost finished with it, just a few more notes and I would be done. I flipped a page, and drew a series of musical staffs, placing a C-clef at the beginning of the first. Around me, I could hear everyone getting ready for bed.

"Are you not done studying?" Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of me.

Startled, I pressed the pencil hard on the page. "Um, no," I said, closing the notebook.

To my surprise, he folded his legs elegantly beneath him as he sat beside me. He must have been bored. He was quiet, his eyes fixed on the fire flickering in front of him. It didn't look as though he would budge from that spot anytime soon.

Sighing, I opened the notebook. Well, he couldn't read musical notation, anyway…

"Humans are ambitious creatures," he suddenly said.

I turned to him, surprised to see his eyes on the notebook. I gulped. _Could_ he read musical notation? Besides, even if he could, there was no way he would know for whom this particular piece was (beside the title, I had written his name in English).

"How so?" I asked. I turned my eyes back to the page, trying very hard to suppress an oncoming blush.

"From monks to noblemen, all of them wish to aggrandize their knowledge to no end," he said quietly, almost disdainfully.

I threw him an annoyed look. "You're implying something," I said sourly. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was making fun of my _studying_ this past week. After all, I'd never really studied while I was in the Feudal Era.

"Undoubtedly so."

"Well, you're right," I said. "Humans are very ambitious. They want a lot of things, things beyond their reach, things that they have no business wanting." Like me…I wanted _him_, but I knew that that was simply not possible. Ambitious, indeed.

"Human children are even more aspiring, though," I went on.

"Oh?"

Sesshoumaru certainly was being conversational today. Amazing. "Hm…How do I put it?" I went on. "Human children—from my time, anyway—feel like they can be anything they want to be. Ask them what they want to be when they grow up, they'll say things like 'doctor', 'teacher', 'scientist', 'astronaut'…"

I smiled fondly to myself. I'd been like that when I was a child. For one month, I wanted to be a singer (out of the question, I was just too off-key). The next month, I would want to be a doctor (I even learned how to dress wounds then).

"_Astronaut,"_ Sesshoumaru said. Since there was no Japanese equivalent for the word yet, he said it slowly; but he said it fluently—no accent, no awkward articulation (in other words, _perfect_ English. _How_ he did that, I will never know. A demon thing?).

I could feel his curiosity, but I knew that he would never ask, so I continued. "It's a person who…" How to put it simply? "A person who visits the heavens."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Not the religious heavens," I clarified. "Just…the stars. In my time, humans have invented a machine that allows them to do just that. They wear a form of armor that protects them from the stars' harmful energy. They also study the stars. I wanted to do that when I was younger, so you were right about humans being ambitious."

"Is that how you came to know of the Dog Star?" he asked apathetically.

I felt my cheeks warming. "Um, yes," I said. I looked up at the skies. Despite being near the fire, I had no trouble seeing the stars. They were more beautiful here than in the present. I scanned the night sky, until I found the brightest star that stood out from the rest—_like Lord Sesshoumaru._

"There," I said, pointing at it.

"_Sirius_, correct?" he asked, his eyes on the starry night sky. I was stunned that he remembered the Greek name, seeing as it had been a week since I'd said it last (and then, only once). But then again, this was _Sesshoumaru_.

I turned to him. He was staring at me, an almost intent look in his eyes. For a moment, I held his gaze. What was that look? I couldn't tell if it was annoyance, amusement, confusion—it could have been anything. I blushed. A moment later, he narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Sleep. Jaken will wake you soon," he said, as he swept off.

It was only after he left that I realized how fast my heart was beating. I groaned as I leaned my head against the rock, and closed my eyes. Jaken had once told me to hide my feelings from Sesshoumaru, as he didn't want his lord to be bothered by 'trifling human emotions'. The fact that Sesshoumaru would be _bothered_ because of my feelings, made my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

Sorry, Jaken. I think I was doing a poor job of being discreet.

Closing my notebook, I sighed heavily and slept.

**. . .**

"You're hopeless," Jaken said.

I looked down at him. Minutes ago, he'd come to wake me to take me to where Sesshoumaru was. He looked up at me, his expression irate, as we walked. The moonlight filtered through the leafy canopy of the trees.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked sourly. I placed a hand on Shinsei's hilt, making sure it was there.

"I mean you're not doing a very good job of keeping your feelings to yourself!" he huffed.

I stopped in my tracks, frozen. I already knew this, but I'd secretly hoped that I wasn't _that_ obvious. Oh, this was so embarrassing.

"Do you…do you think…_he…?_" I stuttered.

"No, I do not think so," Jaken said, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Not yet, at least. Put more effort into it, girl!"

Sighing, we walked on. Jaken may have been rude and a bit crude, but you could count on him to know when you're doing something that was most likely to trouble Sesshoumaru. Urgh…the fact that he would be _troubled_ if he knew that I had feelings for him…

It made me sick with embarrassment.

I let my thoughts wander as I followed Jaken. Several more minutes passed before he led me through a gap in the trees, and into a clearing. Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the clearing, arms folded as he regarded Jaken and me with cold eyes. I was about to smile in greeting, but remembering what Jaken said, kept my head down and my mouth shut.

"Clara," Sesshoumaru said. Even though he kept his voice low, I could hear it as though he were right in front of me. How he pulled that off, I will never know.

I looked up, surprised to find him drawing Tenseiga from its sheath. "I will be your opponent tonight," he said, holding the sword in front of him.

My eyes widened in surprise. "_Y-you?!_" I stuttered. Remembering what happened the last time I raised a sword against him, I automatically took a step back.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he narrowed his own at me. "Tenseiga will not hurt you," he said calmly.

I eyed it warily. It looked sharp enough. "Tenseiga is a useless blade that cannot cut, you silly girl!" Jaken screeched from the sidelines. "It is a sword of healing, meant to resurrect a hundred dead with one—" And before he could finish his sentence, a stone hurtled towards his head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

I stared at the sword in Sesshoumaru's hands. "I never knew that about Tenseiga," I admitted. If what Jaken said was true—and I had no doubt that it was—Tenseiga was an amazing sword. The fact that it could heal and resurrect made it a better sword compared to Inuyasha's Tessaiga (in my eyes, at least). Still, it was hard to believe that something as sharp as that blade couldn't cut.

He seemed to sense my unease. Doubtless, he must have remembered what happened at his palace, when he'd asked me to draw my sword on him.

"You are doubtful," he pointed out.

I looked at him. Despite my apprehension, I felt—no, I _knew_—that I could trust him. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm just thinking how unfair this matchup is," I said, as I drew Shinsei. He _was_ a demon lord after all.

"There are no rules in a battlefield," Sesshoumaru said quietly, the moonlight glinting off Tenseiga. A cold wind swept through the clearing, and I felt myself shiver. "Your opponent may be anyone—demon, human, friend, foe."

"I would never harm my friends," I said, holding his eyes. "Especially not the people I care about the most." _Do not blush, Clara._

"And if your friends wished to harm you?"

"They wouldn't be my friends in the first place, would they?" I asked.

"Hn."

Without warning, he rushed towards me. I gasped, automatically raising Shinsei to parry his Tenseiga. The clang of steel on steel echoed throughout the clearing. To my surprise, the force with which he struck Shinsei wasn't what I had been expecting. His movements didn't appear as quick either. Oh—he _was_ going easy on me.

"Pay attention," Sesshoumaru said as he drew back Tenseiga.

I parried again. For a moment, our swords locked, and his cold eyes found mine. He frowned, drew back Tenseiga, and leapt into the air, bringing the blade down on me.

I jumped back, Tenseiga missing me by inches. That was…too…close! My brain was kind enough to remind me that Tenseiga couldn't cut, but still…

This was going to be _another_ long night.

**. . .**

"You look tired, Clara," Rin observed the next day.

We were on the move again, headed south. Rin and Kohaku were both seated on Ah-Un, who lumbered along beside me. As expected, Sesshoumaru had been _merciless _last night. I didn't bother keeping count of how many times he'd knocked Shinsei from my hands—I'd only be depressed (what was more depressing was the fact that he was going _easy_ on me last night! Just you wait, Sesshoumaru).

"No, I don't," I lied. I _think_ I've been getting only four hours of sleep since Sesshoumaru started helping me with my sword.

"You can sit on Ah-Un, Lady Clara," Kohaku offered as he hopped off the dragon.

"No, I'm good!" I said hastily, raising my hands in protest. Besides…this was building endurance and stamina, right?

"Do as you're told."

I turned towards the sound of Sesshoumaru's dispassionate voice. He was looking at us from over his shoulder, steely gold eyes fixed on me. I didn't want him to think that I was tired after losing endlessly to him last night, didn't want another reason for him to call me weak.

"I'm alright," I said flatly. It took a lot of effort to quell the oncoming yawn I felt.

"Now." His voice was full of a command that left no room for argument.

"Fine," I said. Ah-Un stopped to let me mount him, then continued following Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

Rin shimmied closer to me and grinned that mischievous smile of hers. I tilted my head at her, and she gestured to Sesshoumaru's back. "What?" I said, puzzled.

Momitsumi, who had been bringing up the rear with Hitori, lengthened her stride so she walked beside us. Like Rin, she was giving me her customary teasing grin. _"What?"_ I said, unnerved. "Will you two stop giving me those looks?"

"It appears she is hopeless, Rin," Momitsumi said, sighing heavily.

Rin nodded in agreement.

"You guys aren't making any sense at all," I said testily.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"_Touch_ me one more time, and I swear I'll hack off your hand!" Sango screeched as she rounded on Miroku.

Inuyasha and I stopped as we looked back at the pair following behind us. Sango was glaring at Miroku, who gave her an apologetic look as he raised his hands in defense.

"Sango, you must know that my hand has a mind of its own. It is beyond my control," Miroku protested. "Sometimes, even I do not know what it'll do next."

Sango glared, and, a second later, a loud _smack!_ echoed throughout the forest. "Control that, you pervert!" she snapped as she walked past him.

"Geez, what a hopeless idiot," Inuyasha muttered, as Sango marched past us, her nose in the air.

I sighed. The last time Sango had been upset with Miroku about his wandering hands, she had asked Sesshoumaru to kill him, if it pleased the demon lord (Miroku had told us that, at the time, Sesshoumaru had caught him _unintentionally_ intruding on Clara and Rin at a hot spring. That must have been pretty awkward).

"He'll never get anywhere with Sango if he keeps that up," Shippo commented from his perch on my shoulder.

"You know, Miroku, you really should do something about your hands," I suggested as Miroku walked up to us. I could make out the brilliant red handprint against his cheek.

"Would that I could exorcise the demon that seems to be possessing my hand," Miroku said solemnly, holding his hand up for us to see.

"The only demon you should be exorcising is yourself," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Seriously, Miroku, we keep telling you that you have to respect Sango!" I said as we began walking again. Sango was still walking briskly ahead of us.

"She didn't mind before," Miroku pointed out. "I'm certain she even enjoyed giving—" A second later, a large pebble—courtesy of Sango—flew towards him, bonking him on the forehead…hard. "Ow!"

"You deserved that," I said sourly. "Anyway, it's getting dark. When we make camp tonight, I want you to apologize _sincerely_, and promise Sango that you'll try to control yourself."

Miroku looked dejected. "How hard it is to be a man," he said, sighing as he scratched his head.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "I thought you took some sort of vow of chastity, or something of the sort."

"He probably crossed his fingers behind his back," I said dryly.

**. . .**

"If there's one thing I love, it's ninja food!" Inuyasha said as he accepted the bowl of steaming ramen from me. "That, and Kagome."

I blushed as he said it casually, as though it were natural. He didn't even look sheepish as he dug into his ramen. Did he even realize what he just said? Sure, he put me in the same context as the ramen he was eating, but hey? Considering that this was _Inuyasha,_ that was a start.

I smiled as I watched him and Shippo eat, before I picked up my own Styrofoam bowl of ramen. Night had fallen, and we had set up camp. Miroku and Sango were sitting at the edge of our camp, both engaged in silent conversation.

"I bet he's going to grope her," Inuyasha said quietly, eyes fixed on the pair. On my lap, Kirara mewed, almost as if in agreement.

"I bet he won't," I said. I wanted Sango and Miroku to finally get along and become, well, 'official'.

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha said, shrugging.

I was quiet for a moment. "Inuyasha, how do you think Clara is doing? I mean, is she at Mt. Tenku now, do you think?" I asked.

Inuyasha swallowed his ramen. "Kagome, it's been almost a month since we last saw them, I'm sure she's there by now, and training."

"And Sesshoumaru?" I asked. Clara had feelings for Sesshoumaru. I'm sure she hadn't told him…or had she? There were so many things I wanted to know…

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at me, as Inuyasha regarded me. "Why are you asking about him?" he asked flatly. Was he…jealous? I laughed inwardly at that.

"Clara likes Sesshoumaru, remember?" I pointed out.

"He sure as hell doesn't seem to like her," Inuyasha said, scoffing. "Sesshoumaru can't stand humans, remember? That and the fact that he's only helping her, to pay off his debt to Kikyou…" His voice trailed off. "I'm sure he dumped her on Mt. Tenku, and didn't look back."

"Well, that was a blunt way to say it," I said.

"This is _Sesshoumaru_ we're talking about," he argued.

I was about to reply, when Sango's shriek of fury echoed throughout the forest. "Don't break your promise so easily!" A loud _smack!_ promptly followed.

"I win," Inuyasha said.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Momitsumi looked subdued.

We had stopped for the night. Rin and Kohaku were both absorbed in a game which involved staring at Jaken until he screamed at them. Sesshoumaru had—predictably—wandered off to check the area. I was leaning against Ah-Un, my notebook propped against my knees. Hitori was crouching near the river we'd stopped next to, eyes scanning the water intently for our dinner.

Momitsumi was sitting beside me. I had thought she had come to make fun of me again, but, to my surprise, she just sat there, quiet. This was not normal.

"Um…Momitsumi?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you…" I began. "Well, obviously, you're not alright."

She scoffed. I pointed to Hitori's back, and she nodded dully. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I talked to him," she admitted quietly. "I wish I hadn't. Men are stupid creatures."

I snapped my notebook shut. I was almost done with _Distant_, but it would have to wait. I didn't know what possessed me to stand up and make my way over to Hitori. Feeling Momitsumi's wide eyes on my back, I approached the demon.

"Can I help, Lord Hitori?" I asked as I crouched beside him. The river flowed peacefully in front of us, moonlight sparkling like diamonds on its surface.

He turned to me, a surprised expression on his face. "I am no lord, Priestess," he said quietly, eyes going back to the water. "No, your help is unnecessary. I doubt a human can be quick enough to catch a fish with their bare hands."

I suppressed the urge to retort. "I didn't come here to help you with the fish," I said quietly. Seriously, was I really going to intrude on their private lives? I liked Momitsumi—she was kind, considerate, and funny, even though she was a demoness. Of course, I was going to intrude (besides, she kept intruding on mine every chance she got, anyway).

Hitori paused, eyes still on the water. He sighed. "You are indeed a curious human, Priestess," he said, his voice a whisper. "Why would you want to help a demoness such as Lady Momitsumi? You are a priestess, Midoriko's very reincarnation, and yet you consort with demons."

"Momitsumi is my friend," I said.

"You're an oddball human," he observed.

I blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed. "Anyway…you must know that Momitsumi…"

"She is my lady," he interjected.

I took a deep breath. "You care for her…and not just because she is 'your lady', your princess. You care for her because she's Momitsumi."

He gave me a thoughtful look. I inwardly flinched. Had I crossed the line? Had I been wrong in assuming that he cared for her? No, he had to—I could feel it.

"In the same way that you care for Lord Sesshoumaru," he suddenly said.

My eyes widened, and I blushed violently. "That's…that's beside the point!"

"Oh, it is very much the point," Hitori said quietly. "Tell me, Priestess, if our positions were reversed…if I had asked _you_ to confess to the great Lord Sesshoumaru…would you do it? Could you walk up to him, and say the words? Words that you have kept to yourself, but wish to share with him nonetheless? Are you _worthy_ enough to say them straight to his face?"

I froze as his words hit me, and they hit me hard. Would I…_Could I_…tell Sesshoumaru how I felt? Why not?

Because, despite the immortality, I was human. He was a _daiyoukai_. We were much too different. Despite the fact that he seemed to trust me, I was probably nothing more than another charge that needed his protecting. Would he even look at me the way I wanted him to? _Could he? _

My silence was Hitori's answer. "I am faced with the same," he went on. "I was nothing more than a pitiful slave-boy, until my lady's father, Lord Hoshimaru, took me under his wing and made me a soldier in his army. I cannot give my princess more than what has already been given to her. I cannot bestow upon her a title, jewels, and silks of the finest quality. I would only bring her shame. I am not worthy of her, in the same manner that you think yourself unworthy of Lord Sesshoumaru."

I felt myself flinch at his words. What was this ache in my chest? I hadn't felt it in a while, and to feel it again was so alien…I clenched my fists as I stood.

I didn't have the guts to tell him that he was wrong.

**. . .**

After dinner, everyone had settled to sleep. I sighed as I lay on the blanket beside Rin, watching her even breathing; she had been asleep for a long time now. However, despite the exhaustion of the past week, I couldn't sleep. Hitori's words were still too fresh, the pain they inflicted still acute.

Really, who was I kidding myself? He had a point. Sesshoumaru was beyond my reach. How could I even think that maybe…

It had been on an impulse, but, now that I think about it, _Distant_ seemed like a very appropriate title to the piece I was working on. I sighed as I placed a hand on my forehead, my eyes fixed on the stars—on the Dog Star.

Truth be told, I _had_ secretly hoped that, since he'd come to trust me, Sesshoumaru would come to regard me as something more. How stupid I was! Horribly, horribly stupid! He couldn't possibly come to love a _human_, could he? Especially not Midoriko's reincarnation.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

In that moment, I understood Hitori's reservations perfectly well—why he was always perfunctory with Momitsumi, why he never showed her the warm smile he had when she laughed…

"I'm such an idiot," I said quietly to myself.

"I couldn't agree with you more!"

My eyes snapped open, and I automatically shot up. Jaken was standing beside me, arms folded. Oh, was it time then?

"Hurry up, you slow girl!" Jaken whispered. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting!"

I squirmed at the sound of his name, Hitori's words still ringing in my ears. Jaken must have seen something in my expression, because he huffed. "What now?" he said.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "I…I don't think I want to…" I couldn't bear to see Sesshoumaru, not after my conversation with Hitori.

"Don't be silly!" Jaken said. I couldn't help but notice his tone soften. "Now hurry up! Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you, and you're making him wait longer!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

Inuyasha's arms tightening around me, was what woke me. Opening my bleary eyes, I glanced up. Inuyasha was awake, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the trees. His ears were twitching, and I could feel a low rumble in his chest—was he growling?

"Inuyasha, is anything wrong?" I asked, now fully awake.

"Get up, you guys!" Inuyasha said as he suddenly stood.

Miroku and Sango automatically stood up, fully alert. I got to my feet and glanced around the trees. The wind swayed eerily in the breeze, moaning as it blew among the leaves. Something didn't feel right.

"We have company," Inuyasha said, as he drew Tessaiga.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"Distraction will surely be the death of you," Sesshoumaru said imperiously as he knocked Shinsei from my grip. Again.

I didn't even bother to make a comeback to that. He was right—Hitori's words were distracting me, and the fact that Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me didn't help matters at all.

Sighing, I made my way over to the edge of the clearing, where Shinsei had fallen near Jaken's feet. He nudged it, almost gently, towards me. "Thank you," I said as I picked it up.

"Put more effort into it, Clara!" Jaken muttered.

I blinked. I didn't know if he meant my sword fighting, or my ability to dissemble. Maybe both?

Forcing down a sigh, I turned back to Sesshoumaru. He raised his Tenseiga, and then suddenly, he rushed towards me. I parried his sword (he was still going easy on me). Our blades locked, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You lack focus," he said quietly.

I knew that already. I frowned as I pulled away. I lunged towards him, only to have him sidestep me. He spun behind me, both graceful and deadly. The next thing I knew, Tenseiga's point was at my back.

"I yield," I said quietly, not even bothering to look back at him. This may have been pathetic, but I didn't feel like sparring with him at the moment.

"Only a fool—"

Before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence, I felt his clawed hand grip me hard on the shoulder, drawing me back towards him. My eyes widened in surprise as he pushed me behind him. In the blink of an eye, he sheathed Tenseiga, and drew Bakusaiga, eyes narrowing at the ground in front of him.

"Milord!" Jaken squawked, as he rushed towards us.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" I asked, all my worries immediately dispelled.

A vortex of leaves suddenly swirled in front of Sesshoumaru. The wind blew softly against us as the leaves swirled, and then fell gently to the ground to reveal a fiery-haired demoness standing in front of us. A demoness who looked breathless with worry.

"My lord!" she gasped, catching sight of Sesshoumaru.

"Shizune," Sesshoumaru said tersely. "Your business?"

"My lord…your honorable Mother," the demoness called Shinzune said. "The palace has been besieged by the demon samurai clan."

Sesshoumaru suddenly rose from the ground, and his _youki_ rose with him. Wait, he was going on his own? He was going to fight this clan of samurai demons _alone_? I had no illusions about how strong Sesshoumaru was, but…

I couldn't help but worry.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" I shouted, taking a step towards him.

He stopped, hovering in midair as he glanced at me from over his shoulder. I could feel Shizune's eyes on me, but I ignored her.

"Please take care," I said. At that moment, I didn't care if I wasn't being discreet—I was going to worry, whether Jaken liked it or not.

"Return to the others," he said tersely. White light suddenly surrounded him and, a second later, he was gone, speeding across the sky.

"You heard milord!" Jaken said, tugging on my sleeve as he dragged me back to the campsite.

I glanced over my shoulder, at Shizune. Her expression was serious. What was happening? Who were these demon samurai? And what of Sesshoumaru's mother? Leaves suddenly swirled around Shizune, and she vanished in a flash of green.

I looked back at the sky, where Sesshoumaru had hovered moments earlier.

"Please be careful," I whispered.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: End of chapter.**

**Kagome: another one out? Here, let me give you an Inuyasha plushie.**

**A1969: but I…I…want a Sesshoumaru plushie!**

**Inuyasha: yuck.**

**A1969: hey! Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and subscribing to this story! By the way, my focus right now is this story, so I can finish it and move on to the others. I really have bitten off more than I could chew, making all those stories at once. Now I'm paying the price. But don't worry, I may be able to update my other stories, along with this. But this will have my utmost priority.**

**If you're interested to see which stories I'm working on, you guys can check out my profile—I'm posting which stories I'm currently working on updating.**

**Once again, thanks you guys! : D**

**Kagome: Inuyasha plushies to those who review! *wink***


	35. Of Samurai and Fools

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Five-**

**.:Of Samurai and Fools:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" I asked as I quickly nocked an arrow to my bow. I looked around me. The forest had gone eerily quiet, but despite this, I could feel eyes all around us. A shiver ran down my spine as I drew back the bowstring.

Inuyasha didn't bother answering me. "Show yourselves, bastards!" Inuyasha shouted, eyes darting around the trees.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "I don't like this…I feel as though we're surrounded by a wall of them, whatever they are." His hand gripped the prayer beads that sealed away the Wind Tunnel on his other hand.

A cold wind suddenly blew through the trees. "What are you waiting for?!" Inuyasha shouted, eyes narrowed at the darkness in front of us. His grip on Tessaiga tightened, his knuckles turning white.

I looked around the trees. Was there really something? I couldn't sense a demonic presence, but…I could feel the presence of _eyes_ all around us. Taunting us, I realized. Whatever was hidden in the shadows wanted us to know that they were there.

Drawing back my bowstring, I aimed the arrow towards the trees, and released it. The arrow lit up with purple light as it soared through the air, and into the woods. A second later, a loud _thud!_ echoed around us as the arrow struck the trunk of a tree.

"Kagome—" Inuyasha began.

A loud chuckle suddenly cut him off. We tensed, eyes darting around us, searching for our invisible enemy. "Come out, you cowards!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You are Inuyasha, aren't you?" a deep voice boomed.

"What if I am?" Inuyasha snapped. His nostrils flared, trying to find a scent. From his confused expression, I take it he couldn't detect one.

"_Hanyou s_on of the Dog General, and half-brother to the Lord of the Western Lands," the voice sneered.

For a moment, Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Keh! You've done a lot of research, what a surprise," he said sarcastically. "I've had enough of this!" He raised Tessaiga, and aimed for the trees.

"Well, so have we, half-breed."

Our eyes widened in surprise. That voice came from behind!

Inuyasha cursed as we spun around. Ten demons, all of them dressed in the magnificent armor of samurai, stood behind us. They were dressed alike, from the armor they wore, to the topknots on their heads, even to the very swords they held.

Demon samurai?

"You bastards," Inuyasha hissed quietly, as Tessaiga's _youki_ rose.

One of them laughed as he stepped forward. "Inuyasha, the half-breed," the demon sneered, a hand on the hilt of his sword. "From the disgraceful Dog Clan."

"I've had enough of your whining—Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga, and a burst of energy hurtled towards the demons, who immediately scattered.

"Miroku, Sango, watch out!" I called as several demons immediately engaged them in combat.

"Dammit!" Miroku shouted, parrying a sword with his staff. Kirara immediately transformed, and lunged towards the demon nearest Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, as she flung her boomerang at several of the demons, who immediately leapt out of the way. "They're quick!"

"What do you take us for, human?" a demon sneered, appearing in front of Sango. Sango quickly drew her _katana_, and parried the demon's sword, just as Hiraikotsu flew over them. The demon struck her sword again; their blades locked, sending sparks into the air. The demon grinned as he slowly pushed Sango back.

"Sango!" I shouted. I nocked another arrow, and aimed for the demon fighting Sango. I released. The arrow sped towards the demon, who quickly pulled away from Sango and leapt into the air—only to land in front of me!

Gasping, I took a step back, my fingers fumbling in my quiver for another arrow. "Fox fire!" Shippo suddenly shouted, jumping from my shoulder. A veil of blue flames erupted between us and the demon, and I quickly nocked another arrow.

"Pathetic!" The demon slashed through the flames with his sword, reducing them to wisps of smoke. I released the arrow, and it struck the demon on his breastplate. He laughed.

"Oh, shoot," I muttered, taking a step back.

"A mere human cannot defeat me, wench!" the demon snarled, as he brought the sword down on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Kagome!" There was the sound of metal passing through flesh, followed by a _thud!_ I opened my eyes to find Inuyasha standing in front of me, the demon's body lying between us.

"Inuyasha!" I said, relieved.

"Get behind me!" he ordered, as he turned back to the horde of fighting demons. "Sango! Miroku!"

Miroku and Sango immediately abandoned the demons they had been fighting. They quickly mounted Kirara and took to the skies, just as Inuyasha's shout of, "Wind Scar!" reverberated through the air. There was a loud explosion as a burst of light flew towards the samurai demons, followed by a veil of dust and rubble.

I felt Inuyasha's arms around my waist, drawing me to his side. "He did it!" Miroku said.

"No," Sango said, peering into the thick curtain of dust.

As the dust and rubble slowly started to settle, I felt Inuyasha utter a curse. The demon samurai were standing in the moonlight, their nine swords held horizontally in front of them. Their blades glowed with a faint yellow light, the same light that made up the barrier that surrounded them.

"Figures!" Inuyasha said, holding Tessaiga out again.

"Pathetic half-breed!" one of the demons sneered. "Do not think your petty skill and defeat the Demon Samurai Clan! And now, you die!"

Their barrier faded. The moment it did, all nine demons rushed towards Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I. "Kagome, get behind me!" Inuyasha ordered, shoving me behind him. "These guys are too fast, your arrows won't hit—" Before he could finish his sentence, one of the demons swung his sword, and Inuyasha quickly parried with his Tessaiga.

"What pathetic swordsmanship!" the demon said, disdainful. "Your blade deserves better, wouldn't you agree, half-breed?"

"You're one to talk!" Inuyasha drew back, and quickly brought Tessaiga down on the demon's head, only to be parried. I quickly nocked an arrow to my bow, aimed for the demon's chest, and released. The demon pulled away from Inuyasha, and landed gracefully several yards away from us.

"The Dog Clan is certainly disgraceful," the demon said, chuckling with malice. "Aided by humans, how lowly it has sunk! But no matter, half-breed, when we're through with you and your humans, we'll annihilate the rest of your clan—starting with the Lady of the Western Lands!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise—he wasn't the only one. Lady of the Western Lands? Clara had told me that Sesshoumaru had been betrothed to a demoness. Did this mean that he had married his betrothed? The moment I thought of it, I felt so sorry for Clara—she loved Sesshoumaru, after all. The second thing I felt was confusion—had these demons captured Sesshoumaru's wife?

Inuyasha and I exchanged a look. "Lady of the Western Lands?" Inuyasha mused. He turned back to the demons. "Keh! I don't know what nonsense you're spouting, but this ends right now!" There was a rise in Tessaiga's _youki_ and, a moment later, scintillating adamant covered the blade.

"Adamant Barrage!"

There was a loud blast as spears of adamant hurtled towards the demon samurai. To our surprise, they dodged the spears of adamant as they ran towards Inuyasha and I.

"Our speed is unrivalled, fool!" they snarled, in unison, as they rained down on Inuyasha, swords pointed at him.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, nocking an arrow. But no! I wouldn't be able to—

"Wind Tunnel!"

Inuyasha swore as he plunged Tessaiga into the ground, grabbing hold of my waist as the Wind Tunnel drew everything in. "Shippou!" I shouted, clutching him to my chest.

Closing my eyes, I heard the roar of the Wind Tunnel as it sucked everything towards it. I felt the winds howling around me, felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around my waist. The demon samurai shrieked in outrage as they fell prey to the pull of the Wind Tunnel…

And then it stopped.

I opened my eyes, just as Inuyasha removed Tessaiga from the ground. "You guys alright?" Miroku asked, as he, Sango, and Kirara landed beside us.

Before anyone could make a move, Inuyasha's fist fell on Miroku's head. "Ow!" Miroku said, clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"You idiot!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring daggers at the monk. "You could've sucked us in!"

"Ah, but I didn't," Miroku said, raising a finger. "I knew you wouldn't be sucked in, that's why I didn't hesitate."

"You were debating with yourself the whole time," Sango pointed out, giving him a flat look.

Miroku let out another, "Ow!" of pain, as Inuyasha's fist made contact again. "Give us a clear warning next time!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Anyway, thank you, Miroku," I said, before Miroku could retort. "But enough of this, we have to head to Sesshoumaru's palace."

They turned to me as though I'd lost it. "What in the hell?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, those demon samurai sounded as though they were after your family," I pointed out. "They said they would start with the Lady of the Western Lands. And I think they mean Sesshoumaru's wife."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms. "I don't care whether or not Sesshoumaru _has_ a wife, they're not my family, and are not my problem!"

"Don't be such a jerk!" I said. "What if Sesshoumaru can't help her, because he's travelling north with Clara? Don't you think this would be a good start to getting along with him?"

"I don't want to 'get along' with him!"

"Like it or not, Inuyasha, those demon samurai sounded pretty serious about wiping out the western Dog Clan," Miroku pointed out. "The fact that you're your father's son pretty much makes you a target. Might as well do something about it."

"Miroku's right," Sango said. "According to my father, the western Dog Clan has always been among the most powerful of the demon clans in the land. To wipe them out, you'd need something very powerful. We might as well go see what we can do about it."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. Urgh, he could be so stubborn sometimes! I knew that—deep down—Inuyasha actually cared about his family, but would never dare admit it aloud. If we weren't present, and hadn't made the suggestion to him, I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha would run off to Sesshoumaru's palace to help.

"Inuyasha," I said.

"No!" he said.

I raised an eyebrow, and continued to give him a level stare. "So, if Sesshoumaru's wife dies, then are you willing to be guilty for it?" I challenged.

His ear twitched again. "Fine!" I snapped. "Be that way! Miroku, Sango, let's—"

"All right, already!" Inuyasha said in exasperation. He knelt so I could get onto his back. "If Sesshoumaru tries to hit me again, just for _being_ there, we're leaving him and his wife, got it?!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"Jaken, what are the Demon Samurai Clan?" I asked, as I followed Jaken through the dark woods. The moonlight filtering through the trees bathed the path in a silvery glow—normally, a very relaxing glow, but, somehow, it seemed eerie to me.

Jaken didn't bother looking back at me as he answered. "I don't know!" he huffed. He sounded annoyed at not being able to give an answer.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru's mother is alright?" I asked.

He scoffed. "The Lady Mother is strong, where do you think Lord Sesshoumaru gets it from?" he pointed out. But Jaken immediately fell silent, and I knew we were thinking the same thing—Shizune, that woman who had warned Sesshoumaru, had seemed so ruffled, so distressed…_Was _Lady Hayomi alright?

"Would Sesshoumaru be alright?" I asked again. Sesshoumaru was powerful, I knew that, but…I couldn't help it, I worried.

"He will be!" he said with certainty. "Milord is the strongest demon in the land! Worrying about him will only insult his power!"

"I can't help it, okay?" I snapped.

"You can't help it," the toad mocked. "You can't help but worrying. Seems like you really care for my lord."

I blushed, and he glanced at me from over his shoulder. "I told you to hide it, you idiot!" he reproved.

"I told you, I can't help it!" I exclaimed. "I care about his safety." I sincerely prayed that this would not turn into a heart-to-heart conversation with Jaken. The idea was laughable. "Even if he doesn't care for mine."

Jaken stopped so abruptly in his tracks, I nearly hit him with my foot. He glanced at me from over his shoulder, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I heard humans were stupid creatures, but…" He shook his head. "This girl is probably the most idiotic of all!"

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Never mind," Jaken grumbled as he continued to walk. "Humans are truly the most—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud shriek pierced through the still night air. "What on earth?" I said. Jaken and I rushed back to the camp. "Jaken, that scream sounded like Momitsumi!"

He didn't answer as we rushed towards the clearing. I drew Shinsei from its sheath as I ran. If Momitsumi had screamed, what on earth had happened to Hitori? Had something stopped him from protecting his princess?

Jaken and I burst through the clearing. About twenty or so demons, clad in magnificent armor, and with their swords drawn, surrounded Rin, Kohaku, Momitsumi, and Ah-Un. Kohaku swung his chain-scythe in his hand, eyes narrowed at the demons that surrounded them. Momitusmi stood protectively in front of Rin. Where on earth was Hitori?

The moment Jaken and I cleared the trees, several demons turned towards us. Their armor…there was no mistaking the traditional samurai armor that they wore.

"What have we here?" one of them, a demon with bronze hair and blazing eyes, said. "An imp and a priestess! The Dog Clan has indeed fallen low."

"You dare to insult the servant of the great Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jaken snapped, waving the staff threateningly.

"Watch your tone, imp!" another demon snarled. "You address Lord Harukage, leader of the Demon Samurai Clan!"

Puzzled, I stared at Harukage. I thought that the leader would be where the most important fight was—at the palace of the Western Lands. Why was he here?

Jaken seemed to be thinking along the lines. "Ha! What a pathetic leader! You don't dare face Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Harukage narrowed his eyes, and he let out a low chuckle. "That foolish mongrel wouldn't know a trap if it announced itself to him," he said, sneering. "No, little imp, my real objective"—he turned to face Rin and the others, his eyes fixed on Momitsumi—"is her."

Momitsumi's eyes widened in surprise, and Kohaku swung the chain-scythe above his head, daring the demons that surrounded them to come closer. "You're mad, Harukage!" Momitsumi snapped, pushing past Kohaku to face the demons that surrounded them. "I was never intended for you, and you know it!"

"Oh, but you were!" Harukage said, giving her a sardonic smile. "I had thought that my clan, after centuries of unwavering loyalty and service to the Northern Lord, would finally be given what was due to it—your hand, and the Northern Lands. You can imagine how displeased I was to learn that you'd been shipped off to marry that worthless mongrel."

"Watch it!" I snapped, angry. "How dare you call Sesshoumaru worthless?"

"For once, I agree!" Jaken crowed.

Harukage glanced lazily at us from over his shoulder. "Men, silence the wench and the imp. The princess and I have things we need to discuss."

The last thing I saw was Kohaku stepping beside Momitsumi, who flexed her claws as Harukage rounded on her. Several demon samurai suddenly surrounded Jaken and I. "Oh, damn," I muttered, as Jaken and I stood back-to-back.

I did a quick recap; demon samurai versus imp and priestess didn't seem to go well in our favor. I shook my head, pushing the negativity back.

"Kill them!" the demons screeched, charging towards us.

"The Staff of Heads will roast you alive!" Jaken screeched, as tongues of flame burst from the staff.

A demon brought his sword down on me. I parried, and took a step back as the clang of steel reverberated through the air. "Insolent human, you're a thousand years too young to go against me!" the demon snarled as he slashed his sword towards me.

I jumped back, and parried as he aimed for my head. He drew back, and struck. I quickly sidestepped, and brought Shinsei down on his head, only to be parried. The demon struck, and our blades locked. He grinned as he easily pushed me back.

Think, Clara!

An image of Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike suddenly flashed through my mind. Of course! Focusing my spiritual energy, I channeled it through Shinsei. The sword flared with white light, and the demon's eyes widened as he quickly pulled back, repelled by the holy energy.

The demon laughed. "My turn, little priestess!" He held his sword out, and a flash of orange burst from the blade, spiraling towards me.

I rolled over to one side to avoid the blast. The demon raised his sword again, a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Staff of Heads!"

Flame suddenly engulfed the demon, and his eyes widened in surprise as he let out a shriek of pain and anger. He screamed as he lashed out towards me, and I quickly parried the burning blade. I hurriedly lunged, and struck Shinsei into the demon's chest. I pulled out the sword, and he fell to the ground, fire licking his body.

"Momitsumi!"

I turned towards Rin's screams. Rin and Kohaku were mounted on Ah-Un, who hovered in mid-air. Ah-Un was firing blasts of light towards the demons that dared to leap towards them, while Kohaku slashed at them with his scythe.

Momitsumi held a dagger in her hand, her blade clashing with Harukage's, and sending sparks into the air. "Come now, my dear, if you leave with us, I _might_ spare the humans!" Harukage taunted. It was obvious that he was only toying with her.

"You bastard!" Momitsumi hissed. "For your act of treason, my father will have your head!"

Harukage grinned. "But first, lady, I will have you!" He slashed at her, and she blocked with her dagger. The strength of Harukage's strike sent the dagger flying from Momitsumi's grasp, and her eyes widened in surprise.

I rushed towards them, Shinsei aimed towards Harukage's back. Another demon samurai suddenly appeared in front of me. "Where do you think you're going, priestess?" the demon sneered. Before I could even blink, he grabbed my wrist, and twisted.

I screamed as I dropped Shinsei, and fell to my knees. Behind the demon, Harukage grabbed Momitsumi's arm, and I felt a rise in demonic aura as Harukage prepared to take flight.

"_Do not touch her!"_ a furious voice roared. A moment later, a burst of lighting issued from the trees, and struck Harukage in the chest, flinging him backward. He landed on his feet, and looked up, eyes narrowed in menace as a form emerged from the trees, rage in his eyes.

"Hitori!" Momitsumi said, happiness and relief in her voice.

Hitori had his sword in one hand. Lighting crackled around the blade, and his eyes were narrowed menacingly at Harukage, before turning to Momitsumi, placing a hand on his chest as he knelt in front of her. "Princess, I'm sorry I wasn't by your side," he said.

Momitsumi smiled. "You were always one for dramatic entrances," she pointed out.

His lips twitched with humor, as he stood and spun around to face Harukage. "For daring to lay a hand on my lady, you will die," he said.

Harukage chuckled menacingly. "We will see, _slave_," he snarled as he charged towards Hitori.

There was a clang of metal on metal as their swords clashed. Lighting danced around them as Hitori's blade glowed with a blue light. Harukage only smirked, unfazed. A second later, his own blade flashed with a gray light. Blue and gray grew, enveloping the two.

"Hitori!" Momitsumi shouted.

A second later, two figures burst from the sphere of light. Hitori and Harukage landed gracefully on their feet, on the opposite sides of the clearing. The other demon samurai suddenly converged around them. "Stand down, the slave boy is mine!" Harukage snarled. "Make yourselves useful, and kill the others!"

My eyes widened as the demon samurai converged around us. High above, Kohaku and Ah-Un were fighting the demons that leapt towards them, swords pointed menacingly at them.

One of the demon samurai charged towards me, and I rolled to one side as I picked up Shinsei. The demon struck, and I parried. Our swords clashed and locked, sending sparks into the air. By now, my arms were aching. "Kohaku, take Rin and get out of here!" I shouted at them. "Go with Ah-Un and fly away!"

"But Clara!" Rin protested, looking down at us. "What about you and Master Jaken?"

The demon slowly pushed me back, a sadistic smirk on his face. "Just go!" I bellowed, rolling to one side as the demon gave a shove.

"What?!" Jaken squawked. "What about us, you idiot?!"

I gritted my teeth, and glared at him. "Eh, right!" he said, waving the Staff of Heads. "I, Jaken, fearless servant of the great Lord Sesshoumaru will show you my true power!" So saying, a river of flames burst from the staff, surrounding the samurai demons who leapt out of harm's way, and landed several yards in front of us.

I glanced up, just as Rin, Kohaku, and Ah-Un flew away. "Hey, Jaken," I said, as we stood side-by-side and the demon samurai closed in around us. "Do you think we're going to die tonight?"

"Don't ask me, you fool!" Jaken snapped.

I grasped Shinsei tightly as the demons lunged towards us.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

We had only been to Sesshoumaru's palace once, but Inuyasha seemed to remember the way. In no time at all, we found ourselves at the base of the mountain, on which—towards the peak—the palace was nestled among the trees.

"I can smell those damned samurai demons!" Inuyasha exclaimed. There was worry in his voice.

"Get on Kirara, it'll be faster!" Sango said. Inuyasha and I squeezed between her and Miroku. We sped up the mountain and towards the palace.

As the palace came into view, shouts and screams could be heard from the courtyard, where the samurai demons were battling the palace soldiers. "The guards are being overpowered," Miroku said.

"Look, over there!" Shippou pointed towards the base of the steps that led to the entrance of the palace.

At the base of the steps, was an elaborate golden seat, extended to one side. On this seat, a woman sat. She leaned her cheek against her palm, a look of boredom in her golden eyes as she regarded the fight in front of her. Like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she had a main of thick silver hair in twin pigtails on her head, and a thick tendril of hair on either side of her face. Like Sesshomaru, she had a purple crescent moon on her forehead, but a jagged stripe on each cheek. And like Sesshoumaru, she had a fluffy pelt wrapped around her arms. She was stunningly beautiful.

She wasn't the woman that Clara had told us was betrothed to Sesshoumaru. Who was she?

Her golden eyes suddenly snapped towards us, lingering on Inuyasha. She blinked, a look of surprise on her face before she gave us a cold, playful smile. "Oh?" she said, as she stood. She strode through the horde of fighting demons and soldiers, cutting down the demon samurai that stood in her way with a whip similar to Sesshoumaru's.

"Who is she?" Miroku said, eyes glued on the woman as she stopped yards away from us. She seemed indifferent to the fight going on behind her, her eyes fixed on Inuyasha with interest.

Inuyasha held out his Tessaiga, a growl rumbling in his chest. The woman laughed. "You're him, aren't you?" she said, amused.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"My lord husband's half-breed spawn," she said promptly, giving Inuyasha a sardonic smile. To our surprise, she reached out and grasped Inuyasha by the chin, tilting his head this way and that, golden eyes narrowed as she inspected his face.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha snarled, jerking away from her.

The woman chuckled. "I see more of Izayoi in you, though," she said, amused. The fighting horde behind her seemed to have been forgotten. "And a little of my lord husband."

"Wait," I said, as realization dawned on me. "You're…you couldn't possibly be Sesshoumaru's—"

"Mother."

Surprised, we turned our attention above us. Hovering in the air was none other than Sesshoumaru, Bakusaiga held at his side. We turned back to the woman.

"_MOTHER?!_" we yelped. My eyes bugged out. Sesshoumaru had a _mother?!_ Well, he must have had one, _obviously_, but we didn't think she was still alive! It was quite clear to see where Sesshoumaru inherited his looks from. And his personality—definitely his personality.

"Sesshoumaru," his mother said, giving him a reproving look. "You never introduced me to your half-brother."

"Hn."

Inuyasha's eyes were twitching from the shock. Beside me, Sango had a hand behind Miroku's neck, her lips near his ear as she whispered. "Remember whose _mother_ she is!" Sango hissed, as Miroku let out a nervous chuckle. He sweat dropped.

Sesshoumaru's mother eyed the sword in her son's hand, amusement on her face. "Really, Sesshoumaru, you underestimate your own mother," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't reply, as she turned her back on us and faced the fight in front of her. "Stand down," she ordered the soldiers, who promptly jumped out of the way. The demon samurai turned their attention to her.

I couldn't see it, but she held something in her hands that let out a beam of yellow light. There was a flash of black, and three enormous, dark-colored dogs appeared in front of her.

"Those are hell hounds!" Miroku said, surprised.

"Then, shall I humor you, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked, as the dogs growled at the demon samurai. She smiled. "Kill them."

The demon samurai screamed as the hounds lunged towards them. They slashed with their swords, to no avail—their blades could not cut the dogs.

Sesshoumaru's mother turned to look up at her son. "Sesshoumaru, you're being rather foolish tonight," she said, sighing dramatically.

We looked up at Sesshoumaru, astonished. The fact that anyone could call Sesshoumaru 'foolish', and not suffer a single scratch—or even a _glare_, for that matter—left us speechless.

"_Indeed,"_ Sesshoumaru said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"The Demon Samurai clan—whom do they serve?" his mother asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Lord Hoshimaru," Sesshoumaru said calmly. For someone so arrogant, he seemed to be taking his mother's lecture pretty well.

"And so?" his mother went on. "What do you think their true objective is? Lord Hoshimaru is our closest ally, and yet, his men dare to attack us. I suppose they attacked your half-brother as well."

"Kagome, you should have brought that video recorder thing," Inuyasha whispered to me. He had long since sheathed Tessaiga. I nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru being bested by his mother was worth _gold._

"By your leave then, Mother," Sesshoumaru said. He was suddenly enveloped in a white light, and sped off into the distance.

"Getting more like his Father, isn't he? He still lacks any charm, though," Sesshoumaru's mother said, to no one in particular. Her eyes found Inuyasha again. "You, on the other hand, are already very much like your Father, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "How the hell do you know my name?" he snapped.

She laughed without mirth. "Ask yourself," she said, amused, as she turned her back on us. "You may leave now," she went on, as the last of the samurai demon fell prey to her hell hounds.

Inuyasha was about to say something, but thought better of it. He turned his back on us. "Let's go," he said grudgingly.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"Staff of Heads!" Jaken shouted, as flame blazed from the staff. Two samurai demons screamed as the flames engulfed them.

Well, that left ten more to go.

Two samurai demons lunged towards me, bringing their swords down on my head. I quickly jumped back, and parried the blade of another demon that hissed through the air. Our blades locked, and he sneered at me. I felt my arms aching as I struggled to push him back.

I channeled spiritual energy into Shinsei, and the demon quickly pulled away as Shinsei's holy aura grew. I'd never tried this before…

I swung Shinsei, and a blast of white light spiraled towards the demons, who quickly jumped out of the way. "About time!" Jaken snapped.

At the opposite end of the clearing, Hitori and Harukage were still fighting. Their swords clashed, sending sparks into the air. Harukage pulled away from Hitori. "You amuse me to no end, slave boy," Harukage taunted. "Tell me, why do you protect her so fiercely? Don't tell me you aspire for her hand? A pathetic slave boy like you? Don't make me laugh."

"_Enough!" _Hitori snarled as he lunged towards Harukage, his blows fiercer than before.

"I seem to have touched a nerve!" Harukage sneered, as their blades locked.

"This ends now, traitor!" Hitori snarled. Lighting suddenly sizzled in the air, as Hitori's demonic aura rose. Harukage's eye widened in surprise, and, a moment later, a fork of lighting flashed from the sky, striking Harukage. The demon screamed as he fell to his knees, leaning on his blackened and burnt sword for support.

"Live with your shame," Hitori snarled, as he turned towards Momitsumi. "My lady, are you injured?" There was genuine warmth in his eyes.

Momitsumi shook her head, and smiled. Hitori failed to notice Harukage stand and draw a dagger from his sword belt.

"Hitori, Momitsumi—!" Before I could finish, a demon leapt in front of me, sword aimed for my throat. I parried.

Harukage threw the dagger. It hissed menacingly through the air, and struck the back of Hitori's neck. "No!" Jaken and I shouted, as blood dripped from Hitori's neck.

Hitori's eyes widened in shock, and he slumped against Momitsumi, who caught him as he fell against her. "Hitori!" Momitsumi shrieked.

"Princess," Hitori gasped, coughing up blood. "I'm sorry." He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but his hand fell away as he closed his eyes.

"No!" Momitsumi shrieked.

Harukage laughed, high, cold, and cruel. "Did you think I would let a mere slave boy defeat me?" he sneered.

"Where is your honor?!" Momitsumi wailed, as she fell to her knees, cradling Hitori's inert form in her arms.

"Jaken!" I shouted.

He nodded, and a burst of flame issued from the staff, engulfing the samurai demons that surrounded us. They screamed, and some of them pulled away as the flames licked at them. Seizing the moment, I rushed past them, covering my face with my sleeves as I ran through the flames, Shinsei held tightly in my grasp.

"Hey!" I shouted, as Harukage advanced on Momitsumi.

The dishonorable samurai stopped, and turned to face me. He took in my disheveled appearance—from the soot on my face, to my tangle of hair—and smiled. "I see my men have yet to kill you, priestess," he sneered. He glanced at Momitsumi, before turning back to me. "Well, then, the princess is not going anywhere."

True enough, Momitsumi appeared shell-shocked. Her head was bent over Hitori, her tears spilling on his lifeless face. Her sobs were filled with anguish. But the moment she heard Harukage speak, she looked up—her eyes were bleeding red.

"I'm going to kill you," Momitsumi hissed, picking up Hitori's fallen sword. "Slowly and painfully. There will be no _seppuku _for you, you dishonorable traitor!"

"Don't make me hurt you, princess," Harukage warned. "Put the blade down. Your power alone cannot defeat me."

"What makes you think she's alone?" I snapped, pointing Shinsei at him.

His gaze flitted between us, and he let out a loud peal of laughter. "A mere priestess, and a princess! This is much too amusing." He turned to me, his grin sadistic. "Then, shall we get rid of the human first?"

He was suddenly in front of me. He brought his sword down on me, and I quickly parried his sword. My eyes widened in shock. He was _strong!_ Granted, he was a demon, after all, but the other demons I'd fought earlier weren't as strong as him.

"You dare raise a blade against the most accomplished swordsman in all the land!" he jeered. He swung the sword again, this time, with enough force to send Shinsei flying from my hand.

"You talk too much!" Momitsumi snarled as she charged at him from behind.

Harukage quickly spun around, and warded off her blow. As Momitsumi lost her footing, Harukage reached out and grasped her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Momitsumi!" I shouted. Shinsei, where was Shinsei?!

"Behave, princess," Harukage sneered. He flung her towards a tree. She gasped as she struck it, making the tree shudder and sending a few leaves floating to the ground. She crumpled to the bottom in a heap.

I found Shinsei lying just a few feet away from where Harukage stood. As he turned to me, I quickly dashed towards the sword, only to have my way blocked by Harukage. I gasped as he grasped me by the neck, lifting me off the ground. My hands clutched his, and I struggled to loosen his hold.

"Let…go!" I gasped, gripping his wrists.

"When you've breathed your last, pathetic human," Harukage said sadistically.

I focused, and sent a blast of spiritual energy through my hands. Harukage's eyes widened in surprise, as his eyes turned red. He snarled at me, his grip tightening around my throat. His demonic aura rose as I let my holy energy rise.

"You think you can defeat me?!" he snarled. "You're nothing more than a pathetic human!"

Pain…I couldn't breathe…

I didn't let go of his wrist, and I continued to let my spiritual energy flow. He let out a roar, as he struggled to maintain his hold.

Air…I needed air…

My vision blurred.

And then it stopped. Harukage's grip slackened, and he dropped me to the ground. I panted as I struggled to catch my breath. I looked up, surprised to see a sword protruding through Harukage's chest, where his heart was.

Glancing behind him, my eyes widened in surprise. "Sesshoumaru!" I said, relieved.

Harukage's eyes widened in shock, and he turned his head to glance at the demon lord from over his shoulder. "Y…you…" he gasped. Blood sprayed from his mouth.

"_Die." _Sesshoumaru twisted the sword. There was a sickening sound, the sound of bone and flesh twisting and tearing. A second later, droplets of blood sprayed on my kimono as Sesshoumaru withdrew his Bakusaiga. Harukage fell at my feet with a loud _thud!_

The moment his body hit the ground, the other demon samurai turned to regard their leader. Sesshoumaru spun around to face them, eyes narrowed in warning. His _youki _rose, and the Bakusaiga glowed with a vibrant blue light. Before Sesshoumaru could attack, however, the demon samurai fled, darting into the trees.

"And they dare to call themselves _honorable_," Sesshoumaru said coldly, as his aura receded.

I was shaking. I had never seen Sesshoumaru kill outright. I had seen him kill, but never as violently as he had killed Harukage. At my feet, Harukage still bled.

"Clara."

I looked up at Sesshoumaru. A ghost of a frown flitted across his face. "Get up," he ordered. I stood, trying to stop my knees from shaking. The image of blood spraying from Harukage's mouth flashed before my eyes, and I quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Y-you," I stuttered, staring at him. Was I…afraid of him? I couldn't be…

"Have I taught you nothing?" he asked tersely, voice apathetic.

I was quiet. I didn't bother to point out that, until now, I felt that I had done a pretty good job with fending off the other demons. He regarded me for a moment, cold eyes fixed on mine. I lowered my eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" We turned our attention to Jaken, who was running towards, his eyes filled with relief. "My lord, you have returned!"

"Where are Rin and Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Jaken stopped, as though frozen. "I told them to fly away with Ah-Un," I interjected.

He was about to say something, but he abruptly turned his attention towards the trees, where Momitsumi, having regained consciousness, was cradling Hitori's body in her lap. I abandoned Sesshoumaru, and made my way towards Momitsumi.

Her head was bent over Hitori's peaceful face, her hair falling to one side. By the moonlight, I could clearly see the teardrops that glistened on Hitori's skin as sobs racked Momitsumi. Her fingers gently caressed his face, and she pressed her forehead to his.

"You idiot, Hitori," she whispered, her eyes closed. "You stupid moron. You _fool."_

I knelt beside her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears. She cried as she bent her head over his. "Even Clara thinks you are a harebrained buffoon," she sobbed.

I bit my lower lip. It wasn't fair…it just wasn't. They couldn't end like this…

"Step aside."

Momitsumi and I looked up. Sesshoumaru towered over us as he slowly withdrew Tenseiga.

Tenseiga…

The sword that could resurrect.

"What are you…?" Momitsumi looked warily up at Sesshoumaru, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Move," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Momitsumi was about to protest, but I grabbed her wrist, and smiled reassuringly at her. She hesitated before she moved away from Hitori's body. I stood, but she remained on the ground, kneeling beside him.

Sesshoumaru held the Tenseiga over Hitori's inert form. The sword pulsed, and he narrowed his eyes at Hitori. His gaze sharpened as he focused on something, before he swung the sword. It looked as though he had cut something.

For a moment, there was silence. The only sound was the rippling of the grass as the wind blew around us, making the leaves rustle in the treetops. Overhead, an owl soared across the moon.

Hitori slowly opened his eyes.

For a moment, I felt shocked. Momitsumi was suddenly very still, and her breath caught in her throat. And then she flung herself into his arms.

"Hitori!" she cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"My lady, you are—" Before Hitori could finish, Momitsumi drew him close, and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Hitori's eyes widened in surprise, and he promptly pulled away. He looked up, eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's, who regarded him with nothing but indifference. "My lord, I apolo—"

Momitsumi embraced him again. He pushed her away, and a look of hurt flashed across her face. "My lady, you must stop," Hitori said. "This is inappropriate—"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?!" Momitsumi shrieked, all thoughts of decorum forgotten. "Do you think I care what is appropriate, and what is not? Do you think it matters to me if you could not give me a title, jewels, or land? Do you think your _background_ concerns me?! Do you think I am that shallow? You and I could live in a hut, for all I cared, so long as I had you by my side!"

Hitori regarded her, his silence only spurring her on. "I want _you_, and if you think otherwise, then you are an even bigger fool than I had imagined!" Momitsumi raged. I think it took every ounce of self-control she had not to hit him. "I love you, you moron, can you not see that?"

Hitori's eyes held hers, before he drew her into his arms. "My life, everything that I have, everything that I am, was always yours," Hitori admittedly quietly, closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

Momitsumi's eyes widened, and she smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks.

**. . .**

I hesitated as I approached Sesshoumaru. He was sitting underneath a tree, his eyes fixed on the night sky. A few more hours, and it would be dawn. Momitsumi and Hitori had already left. Sesshoumaru had simply told them to _"Go,"_ and they had thanked him before leaving. They planned to see Lord Hoshimaru, to make their intentions known. I prayed that everything would fall into place for them—they deserved it.

Jaken had found Rin, Kohaku, and Ah-Un. They had taken refuge not far from where we had been fighting, and Jaken brought them back to where he had decided to set up a new camp. Kohaku and Rin were curled up against Ah-Un, asleep. Jaken himself was snoring on Ah-Un, a snot bubble bursting each time he exhaled.

Sesshoumaru did not sleep. I think he was being alert, in case the demon samurai came back. Wiping the soot from my face, I hesitantly approached him. He looked up at me.

"Hi," I said, as I sat down beside him. His gaze returned to the fire. "Sesshoumaru…what you did for Momitsumi and Hitori…that was very nice of you."

I smiled at him. Though he didn't acknowledge it, he didn't deny it either. Sesshoumaru may act impassive most of the time, but I really did think he could feel compassion—towards the right people, at least. It suddenly seemed so nonsensical that I had been afraid of him earlier.

"Jaken says you fought well."

My eyes widened in shock, as he turned to me. I blushed. "Well, that was earlier," I stammered. "And…I didn't really thank you for saving me from Harukage. So…thank you."

He regarded me for a moment, his eyes steely. "You should have run."

I blinked. "What?" I said, taken aback. Didn't he just say that I fought well?

"The demons were far stronger than you," he pointed out.

I gave him a flat look. "Hey, I was doing fine, before Harukage," I pointed out. I didn't bother to mention that Harukage had nearly killed me.

"And if I had not come?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it. "I could have fought him off _somehow_," I said. No need to mention that I had been about to run of air.

"_Unquestionably so_." Was it just me, or did I hear a bit of sarcasm in his tone?

"Wasn't it you who said that there are no rules in a battlefield?" I pointed out.

He threw me a glare, and it took a lot of effort not to flinch. "No rules, but it is wise to consider your opponent's strength," he countered, his tone glacial.

"You're implying something," I huffed.

"Perhaps," he said tersely.

I was quiet for a moment, eyes fixed on the dancing flames in front of us. "I know you don't think I'm strong," I said suddenly, my voice low. From the peripheral of my vision, I saw him turn towards me. I didn't dare look him in the eyes. "But…I am trying my damnedest. I've told you before, haven't I?" I turned to face him, and our eyes met. I gave him a small smile. "I want to fight by your side."

For a moment, he held my gaze, and I blushed. I couldn't pull away. Sesshoumaru frowned, then turned his eyes back to the fire. "Sleep," he said abruptly.

"Right," I said, standing. I looked down at him for a moment. "By the way," I went on, and he looked up at me. "Tenseiga is a beautiful sword."

I turned my back on him, just as my cheeks burned. I smiled to myself, as I made my way towards Rin and Kohaku. I curled up beside them, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: that's it for now!**

**Kagome: here, let me give you a pat on the back.**

**A1969: oh, stop it you! By the way, thank you so much for the reviews, guys! And thanks for reading, and placing this story on your favorites and alerts! **

**Oh, and have you guys noticed that Bakusaiga in this fic, isn't as powerful as it should be? I had to downplay the sword's power. Seriously, if I used Bakusaiga in all its cannon glory, the fight scenes would only be two sentences long. And why not settle for Tokijin? Meh, I don't like it. **

**Inuyasha: just go, already.**

**A1969: hey, Inuyasha, I'm really curious—have you ever, really met Sesshoumaru's mother outside of a fanfiction?**

**Inuyasha: he has a mother? I thought he just sprouted out of nowhere, like a mushroom. **

**Kagome: *giggle* you mean, like a fluffy mushroom?**

**Inuyasha: *uncontrollable laughter* That's a good one, Kagome! Hahaha! You're killing me!**

**A1969: hey, you two are being really mean. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	36. The Protector and the Breaker

**Miroku: *slowly peeks around a corner* Oh, hey everyone!  
Sango: long time no see!  
A1969: huh? What're you guys doing here?  
Sango: Hmph! You know, we were here before Inuyasha and Kagome, but you forgot about us.  
Kagome: what? That's really mean!  
Inuyasha: and low!  
A1969: huh? *reads previous chapters* Whoa, you're right. I'm really sorry, Miroku, Sango!  
Sango: Miroku and I will forgive you, if you let us come back.  
A1969: but…Inuyasha and Kagome are…  
Kagome: no buts! That was really mean of you, forgetting them like that, you need to make it up to them!  
A1969: but…there's so many of you! I mean… *everyone glares* Oh…fine! But you guys better not take up too much space, ya hear! Anyway…thanks to those who read, reviewed, and placed this story on their favorites and alerts!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Six-**

**.:The Protector and the Breaker:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I slowly opened my eyes as the soft twitter of birds filled the clearing. I blinked, staring up at the lightening sky, as the events of yesterday started to come back—the Demon Samurai clan, Momitsumi, Hitori, Sesshoumaru…

Stretching, I sat up. Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku were still asleep, curled close to each other. Jaken slept between Rin and Kohaku, both of whom had their fists against his face (most likely, they had hit him in their sleep). For a moment, I wished I had a camera with me—they looked so cute. Maybe I could bring one the next time I went home?

I sighed. For a moment, I wondered when I would see home again. Shoving the thought aside, I stood up. With Hitori gone, _someone_ had to make breakfast. Looking around, I noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone. Huh…

I wonder where he went. It wasn't like him to leave, with no one standing guard. He must have known that there wasn't any danger in the area. Still, I couldn't take any chances.

I quietly approached Jaken, knelt, and gently shook his shoulders. He mumbled something, then his eyes snapped open, looking up at me with surprise. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

Rin stirred softly, and I quickly clamped a hand on Jaken's mouth (or beak, depending which way you look at him). "Shh!" I said. "Rin and Kohaku are still sleeping." He nodded to show he understood, and I let go. "Anyway, I'm going to look for something to eat. Can you keep watch? Sesshoumaru went off somewhere."

He glared at me for not using the honorific, but nodded anyway. I let go, and left, making sure to take Shinsei with me as I headed into the forest.

I stretched my arms in front of me as I walked. The fight with the demon samurai last night had left my arms feeling cramped. Hm? There was a drop of blood at the sleeve of my _haori._ And then I remembered the way Sesshoumaru had killed Harukage last night.

I shuddered. The way Sesshoumaru's sword protruded from Harukage's chest had been gruesome. I quickly shoved the thought aside. Well, of course it would be gruesome—it _was_ a battle, after all.

Looking down at my _haori_, I was somewhat surprised to discover several more drops of blood against the white. I'd have to wash it soon, after I found something for us to eat.

The forest was just stirring. A family of foxes darted across my way as I walked, and my stomach immediately recoiled at the thought of killing them for breakfast. Rabbits, then. But that option immediately flew out the window the moment I realized I wouldn't be able to catch one, not with a sword. Fruits?

I hunted through the forest until I finally found a tree bearing round, flesh-colored fruits—pears. Thankfully, there were some that were dangling on low-lying branches. As I plucked one, I sensed an all too familiar aura suddenly flare out behind me.

"Hey," I said, glancing over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "Do you want one?" I held the pear up for him to see.

"No," he said rather tersely.

Squashing the disappointment, I shrugged and turned back to picking more fruits. I blushed as I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me. What was he doing here, anyway? I managed to pick eight of the pears, cradling them awkwardly in one arm as I turned around to find Sesshoumaru still there, arms folded into his sleeves.

Why did I get the feeling he was making sure I didn't accidentally get myself killed?

"Are you _sure_ you don't want one?" I asked, approaching him. "I've got a lot."

Sesshoumaru gave me a flat look that said—all too clearly—that no, he didn't want one, thank you very much. "Suit yourself," I chided.

For a moment, his eyes met mine, before he drew his hand from the sleeve of his _haori_. I blinked as he held out his hand to me, opening it to show me what lay nestled on his palm.

A strawberry.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is that for me?" I asked, a slight tinge on my cheeks.

"Do you see anyone else?" he asked, his tone apathetic.

I felt like giggling—no, Clara, do _not_ act like a silly, besotted schoolgirl…even though you _are_ one. Stifling down the giggles, I took it from his palm, with the hand that wasn't weighed down with pears. "Thank you!" I said, smiling at him.

For a moment, an unfamiliar look flickered in his golden eyes, before their usual indifference came over them again. He lowered his imperious eyes to the pears in my arm. He deftly removed most of the fruits, before turning on his heel and walking away.

I titled my head at his retreating back, and looked down at the strawberry in my hand. I smiled as I followed him, taking a bite out of the strawberry. Well, he was being nice today.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

"I'm sorry, this was all we could find," Clara apologized to Rin, as she handed the child the rest of the fruit she had found.

From where I sat beneath the shade of a tree, I saw Rin give her a smile. "It's fine, Clara, I like pears!" the child said happily.

As they sat down to eat, I could not help but regard Clara with an intent look. Admittedly, it was getting rather difficult to keep my feelings for the girl in check, persistent as they were. It had not been my intention to present her with that fruit, and yet I felt compelled to. The smile she had given me in thanks felt strange—a queer sensation in my chest, not at all unpleasant.

I was brought out of my musings when Clara stood, and made her way towards me. It did not help that she so readily approached me, without the slightest trace of fear or reluctance about her.

"What is it?" I asked, as she sat beside me.

"Here," she said, offering me a pear. "You really should eat, you know. I know human food isn't your favorite thing in the world, but a little sugar is good for your brain."

"I do not eat as often as humans," I said.

"Well…all right," she said reluctantly. Was that a look of disappointment in her eyes?

Inwardly sighing, I snatched the fruit from her hand. For a moment, she looked surprised, but as I took a bite of the fruit, she smiled brightly at me. Hn. It did not take much to make her happy, it seemed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jaken gaping at me. Perhaps he was aware of my affections for the girl? The thought amused me.

"By the way," Clara said, as I ate. "How is Lady Hayomi?"

I turned to her, surprised that she would even ask. "There was no danger to her," I said, recalling the easy way Mother had dealt with the demon samurai. I had a suspicion that she merely allowed them to enter the castle to give the guards practice. And for her own amusement. "Inuyasha seemed to think otherwise."

Clara's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" she said excitedly, her sapphire eyes lightening. Excited, about _Inuyasha?_ "Inuyasha went to your palace?"

"Yes," I said. Truth be told, it had amused me to see how Inuyasha and his pack reacted to meeting Mother.

"Did you tell them about Naraku and the jewel?" Clara asked.

Of course not. The moment I had realized that the demon samurai's objective had been Momitsumi—who, in turn, was with Clara—I had swiftly taken leave of Mother. I had no desire to let this girl know of how her safety had so concerned me. I scoffed.

"No," I said succinctly.

For a moment, she seemed disappointed again. She was about to say something, before I interjected. "However, they are close," I amended. It was the truth. Even from this distance, I could make out Inuyasha's scent.

She smiled once more. "I'm glad," she said. "I've wanted to ask them what we should do about Naraku and the jewel." She paused, her gaze lingering on the boy, Kohaku, who was laughing with Rin at Jaken's expense. She lowered her voice, so only I could hear. "And Kohaku. Sesshoumaru, I was wondering…"

I turned to her. "Tenseiga…would it be able to revive Kohaku, if we…if we took the shard out of him?" She seemed nauseous at the thought.

My eyes strayed to the boy, to the shard at the base of his neck. I narrowed my eyes. "No," I said. "His life is unnaturally prolonged by the shard."

Clara bit her lip. "Then…I can't just…"

"If you refuse, the jewel will never be complete," I said firmly. "And Naraku will remain where he is."

She stared at me, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. I will admit this much—I did not want that look fixed on me. "You…you couldn't possibly mean that you'd _willingly_…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Was that dread in her voice? I did not want to hear it.

I turned my gaze to the boy again, who was clutching his middle as he laughed with Rin. "You misunderstand me," I said quietly. "I am giving you the possibilities: if you refuse to remove his shard, he will be as he is, and Naraku will remain as he is. If you remove it, the jewel will be complete, and we may defeat Naraku." I paused. "That choice is yours to make."

"_Mine?_" she looked appalled at the thought.

"If you refuse to take the shard," I went on. "We will be at a standstill with Naraku."

"So…what you're saying is…we…_I _would have to hold on to the jewel indefinitely, if we don't take Kohaku's shard?" she asked. I gave her a curt nod.

She lowered her downcast eyes. For a moment, she fell silent, and I wondered what her thoughts were. It was obvious that she found no pleasure in the thought of being the jewel's permanent protector. If it were within my power, I would destroy that jewel without a moment's hesitation.

Clara looked up at me with that stubbornly determined look in her eyes. "If the price is Kohaku's life, then fine," she huffed. "I'd gladly guard this stupid thing." She frowned. "Maybe I could put it in a high-security vault back in my era."

"Naraku is ensconced within the jewel," I said. "I, too, wish to ensure that he remains there."

"You…you'd help me?" she said uncertainly. Did she, perhaps, sound hopeful?

I raised an eyebrow at her. This girl could be oblivious.

She smiled, her expression immediately brightening. There was a slight tinge on her cheeks, one that I found rather pleasing. Indeed, it did not take much to make her happy.

"Thank you," she said softly. For a moment, she held my gaze before retrieving the jewel from within her sleeve. As she stared at it, Clara's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "I don't understand," she murmured. The anxiety in her voice made me alert.

I lowered my eyes to the jewel in her palm.

Naraku's darkness had grown.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"I don't understand _at all_," I said again, as I looked down at the jewel. "This…I've been purifying it. Sure, I couldn't get rid of Naraku's darkness, but…I don't understand why it's _grown."_ No longer the size of a dot, the darkness at the center of the jewel had grown to half the size of a pea.

_Why?_

Beside me, Sesshoumaru's eyes were fixed on the jewel. His expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts and emotions, but by the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, I could tell he was just as puzzled as I was.

My fist closed around the jewel. "I'll be back," I said, as I stood.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku were giving Sesshoumaru and I looks of confusion. "A bit farther off," I said, as I made my way towards the forest. "I'm going to purify the jewel again." I sounded edgy. I planned on using a lot of holy energy to purify the jewel, and I didn't want to make Jaken and Ah-Un uncomfortable by doing so.

To my surprise, Sesshoumaru followed me into the forest. I turned to him so abruptly, I nearly bumped into him. He looked down at me. His eyes were cold and calculating.

"I have to do this on my own," I said, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru may have been able to go through Midoriko's—_my_—holy barriers, but he _was_ still a demon. I couldn't risk his aura tainting the jewel.

He opened his mouth to reply, when something caught his attention. He glanced towards the trees on his left, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Inuyasha and his group are close," he said. He turned to me again. "Don't do anything foolish." With that, he turned and walked towards the direction he thought Inuyasha and his group were.

I blinked at his retreating back. Foolish…in what sense? Why was he so vague sometimes?

Deciding that Sesshoumaru's definition of 'foolish' didn't apply to purifying the jewel, I continued walking a little farther off, until I reached a wide clearing in the forest. I stood at the edge of the clearing, under the shadows of the trees, holding the jewel in my hands. Warm sunlight bathed the clearing, and the grass rippled gently in the breeze. High in the trees, birds were singing softly.

Stepping out into the warm sunshine, I held the jewel in the sunlight. For a moment, I imagined the sunlight chasing away Naraku's ominous darkness within the jewel. Sesshoumaru would probably think of that as 'foolish'.

Covering the jewel with both hands, I closed my hands and let my holy energy flow into my palms. I increased its flow, and opened my eyes to see my hands glowing with bright, white light. After several moments, I began to feel tired, so I stopped and opened my hands.

Naraku's darkness remained.

My hands shook. _Why?_ Why couldn't I purify the jewel? I'd used a lot of holy energy….Before, I could purify the jewel with my aura alone, but now that I was forcing purifying energy on it, nothing happened.

I didn't understand. What did this mean? Did this mean that I was…weak? Or was there something else going on here? For a moment, I wished I could see Kikyou again—she would've known what was going on…

"Well, you seem troubled."

Shocked, I tore my eyes away from the jewel. There, on the far edge of the clearing, stood a girl. For a moment, I couldn't remember who she was, but then she sneered and threw me a look of deepest loathing.

It was Yuki, former apprentice to the late Lady Otohime, and the one who—if I guessed right—still possessed Midoriko's mirror.

Only, she had changed. I had remembered her as being beautiful, with a thick mane of hair, and deep chocolate eyes. Her features now appeared gaunt, her cheeks somewhat hollow. There were shadows under her eyes, and her hair appeared disheveled. She seemed thinner somehow. Only the look of pure contempt in her eyes had not changed.

"You!" I said. Didn't Sesshoumaru once say that he had let Yuki go? I quickly closed my hands over the jewel, but she had already seen it.

There was a frenzied look in Yuki's eyes as she stared hungrily at my clenched fist. "The Sacred Jewel!" she hissed, glaring at me. I inwardly flinched—those eyes were frightening, almost maniacal. "You have it! Give the jewel to me, you're not worthy of protecting it!"

I stood my ground. "Fat chance!" I snapped. I quickly stuffed the jewel into my sleeve, and drew Shinsei from its sheath.

The mad look in her eyes receded, and she suddenly chuckled. I gripped Shinsei's hilt tightly. That laugh was unnerving, I'll admit.

"Oh, you want to fight me?" she said, amused. "But then again, that's the reason I sought you out, _Clara."_ She spat my name, as though it left a bad taste in her mouth. "You didn't think I'd forgotten about you and that lowly demon, did you? I could never forget you, unworthy reincarnation to the great priestess Midoriko. You _disgust _me."

"You've already said as much before," I pointed out. Could I take her out? Considering that I'd held my own against the demon samurai, I should be able to, and yet….There was something off about Yuki somehow. That, and she probably still had Midoriko's mirror with her.

My last guess was proven correct when she reached into her sleeve, and drew out a familiar, palm-sized circular mirror. "Don't worry, Lady Midoriko," she said, looking into the mirror, at her reflection. "I'll personally free you from your pathetic existence." She looked up at me, and grinned.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru's parting words echoed in my head. Well, I think this was something that he'd consider 'foolish'. I narrowed my eyes as I pointed Shinsei at Yuki. "You're on."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

It did not take long to find Inuyasha and his group. I was somewhat correct with my previous assumptions regarding Inuyasha's preferred method of greeting. Upon catching sight of me, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, spilling a queer bowl of steaming broth onto his lap as he drew Tessaiga (it was to be noted that his companions merely regarded me with mild surprise. Inuyasha was indeed one for theatrics).

"Sesshou"—Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise the moment the steaming broth registered—"AAARGGGH! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, _DAMMIT!_"

It was amusing to see the fool doing a dance, as he hopped from one foot to the other, shouting curses, and waving Tessaiga in the air. For a moment, I wondered—would Father be amused, or ashamed?

"Inuyasha!" the _miko, _Kagome,shouted, dousing Inuyasha with water from a most curious container.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha, snarled, rounding on her. "I wasn't on fire, you idiot!"

"You were as good as!" Kagome snapped. "That's what you get for picking a fight with your brother!"

"Why the heck are you siding with him?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I wasn't siding with him, I'm getting really tired of you two fighting!" she screeched. Beside them, the slayer and the monk continued to watch, amused. I take it this was a regular occurrence.

"He started it!"

"Oh, _he started it!"_ the _miko_ said sarcastically. "He just walked out of the forest, Inuyasha! You don't even know why he's here!"

I had had enough of their banter. "Be quiet," I said imperiously.

The two immediately turned to me. Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to say something, but Kagomestopped him with a glare.

"Why _are _you here?" shewondered, turning to me.

"Regarding the Sacred Jewel," I said. "Naraku has ensconced himself within it. Clara cannot purify him."

For a moment, they gave me stunned looks. The monk was the first to recover. "Clara? We thought you left her at Mt. Tenku," he said. "And what do you mean that Naraku's within the jewel? We don't under—"

At that moment, I felt a strong surge in spiritual energy, coming from the direction I had left. A second later, another surge of spiritual energy, familiar, and unwelcome—that girl, Yuki. Another second later, the echo of steel on steel as swords clashed in the air.

My eyes narrowed. Was Clara fighting?

"That girl," I hissed, before rushing back into the trees.

"Hey, wait, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

I heard them follow, but I paid them no heed as I ran.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I channeled my spiritual energy into Shinsei, and sent a burst of light towards Yuki. She jumped into the air to dodge it. That jump was high! Too high…

Landing on her feet, Yuki smirked as she drew a handful of paper dolls from the sleeve of her _haori. _She tossed them into the air, and they glowed with a brilliant white light, growing into the size of the woman I knew she modeled her _shikigami _after.

I gripped Shinsei tighter as the light receded, and several Midoriko-like puppets landed gracefully on their feet in front of me, identical replicas of the sword I held clutched in their hands.

"This time, you have no demon to protect you," Yuki jeered, that maniacal glint returning to her eyes. "Kill her!"

I quickly parried as one of the _shikigami_ struck Shinsei. I pulled back and sidestepped her, bringing Shinsei down on her head. The _shikigami_ vanished in a flash of white light, and a single, torn paper doll floated in its place to the ground.

"Luck won't save you!" Yuki screeched.

Three of the _shikigami_ rushed towards me, and I hastily jumped back as their swords slashed the air. Footsteps from behind made me turn around, just as one of the Midoriko puppets thrust her sword towards my neck. I gasped, as I barely managed to dodge. I felt a sharp sting at my neck, followed by a warm trickle of blood.

"Give me the jewel, and die like the vermin you are!" Yuki screamed as she threw more paper dolls into the air.

More of the Midoriko-puppets landed on the ground. Oh, shoot, there were so many of them! Almost like a platoon of soldiers!

I took a step back. Several of them immediately rushed towards me, swords aimed for my heart. I quickly jumped back, and my eyes widened in shock the moment I realized one of the puppets stood behind me, sword aimed at my head.

Oh, damn.

This was definitely what Sesshoumaru would call 'foolish'.

I spun around as the puppet's sword fell towards me, I wouldn't be able to block it. Definitely, foolish.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, when a tremendous surge in _youki_ filled the clearing. I opened my eyes to find Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga slash the puppet from head to foot. As she vanished in a flash of light, Sesshoumaru stood in front of me, his face a stoic mask.

"You're injured." His eyes were fixed on my neck.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," I reassured him. He frowned.

"So, you've come, eh, monster?" Yuki sneered, her malicious eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and I turned to Yuki. She gripped Midoriko's mirror in one hand, and a fistful of paper dolls in the other. She looked menacing, her face twisted in contempt.

"Good, good," she said. "I can kill you both where you stand. Destroy them!"

The Midoriko-puppets lunged towards us, their swords flashing in the sun. Sesshoumaru leapt over me, bringing Bakusaiga down on the horde. Demonic energy burst from the blade, making the Midoriko puppets scatter.

One of them slipped past him, and ran towards me. I parried the puppet's sword, and our blades locked. Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga suddenly burst from the middle of her chest. My eyes widened in surprise as the puppet vanished in a flash of light, and a paper doll floated gently to the ground.

"I had her!" I said to him, as he parried another puppet's blows.

"You're in the way!" he snapped, slicing one of the puppets right down the middle.

What? How could he say that? Besides, what was the use of his teaching me how to wield a sword, if he wouldn't even let me fight?

"I won't get in your way!" I huffed, sidestepping one of the puppets. Sesshoumaru destroyed her with a slash of Bakusaiga. "Besides—this is _my _fight!" I lunged towards one of the puppets and, to my delight, I struck her in the forehead. She, too, vanished in a flash of light.

He turned to glare at me, before jumping over the puppets that slowly surrounded him. He landed graceully in front of me. "Get behind me," he ordered, turning to face the horde that converged around us. Yuki was laughing manically.

"I can handle them! Let me fight!" I insisted. "I can watch myself, you know!" What on earth was wrong with him?

Sesshoumaru glanced at me from over his shoulder, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Let me protect you."

My eyes widened in surprise as he turned back to the puppets. He parried blows from every direction, his moves inhumanly quick.

What did he say…?

_Let me protect you._

He…he wanted to protect me, not because of a vow he made, but because…he chose to?

Before I could let the enormity of his words sink in, a familiar voice rang through the clearing. "Sesshoumaru, you jerk!"

Surprised, I turned towards the edge of the clearing, just as Inuyasha and the others burst through the trees, armed and ready to fight. For a moment, they took in the scene in front of them—Sesshoumaru battling a horde of Midoriko-like_ shikigami_.

"What on earth?" Sango muttered. She eyed Yuki, who looked surprised to see them. "And who is she?"

"Questions later!" Inuyasha growled as several of the _shikigami_ rushed towards them.

I turned back to Sesshoumaru, who was fighting several _shikigami_ at once. I watched as he easily dispatched them, only to have Yuki send in more of her _shikigami._ Though I don't think he needed it, I still wanted to help him!

One of the puppets clashed swords with Sesshoumaru, and their blades locked. As he easily pushed her away, another swung her sword, aiming for his waist.

"Sesshoumaru!" I shrieked. Not caring what he would say anymore, I rushed towards the puppet, sword aimed for her throat. But I was slow, and her sword struck Sesshoumaru's armor. Tenseiga fell to the ground with a dull clatter as the Midoriko puppet's sword nearly severed the sash Sesshoumaru wore.

I thrust Shinsei through the puppet's chest, and she vanished in a flash of light. Sesshoumaru turned to me. He looked as though he wanted to say something, when Yuki's shrill voice cut through the air.

"You think you've all won? Ha!" she crowed. She held Midoriko's mirror so it faced us. It glowed brightly and, as it did, the Midoriko puppets all raised their swords towards us—like the mirror, they were glowing, too.

"Pests," Sesshoumaru said, raising Bakusaiga. The sword turned black, and this time, I willingly stayed behind him, as his voice rang throughout the clearing. "Meidou Zangetsuha!"

We watched as the puppets were pulled into the meidou, which sped towards Yuki, who screamed. "Is she gone?" Kagome asked behind us.

The meidou faded away to reveal Yuki, surrounded by a white, translucent barrier, Midoriko's mirror clutched in her hands. "No way!" Sango said, astonished. And she wasn't the only one.

Yuki laughed as she let the barrier fade away. "Midoriko's power is indeed amazing, isn't it?" she said, that manic glint in her eyes. In front of me, I could feel Sesshoumaru's annoyance rolling off him in waves.

Smirking, Yuki once again drew several paper dolls from her sleeve, and tossed them into the air. "Clara, give me the jewel, and maybe I won't kill you," she said, smirking, as another horde of Midoriko puppets landed on their feet in front of her.

"Over my dead body!" I snapped.

"Clara, who is she?" Kagome asked, as she stood beside me, an arrow already nocked to her bow.

"Yuki, apprentice to the priestess of Mt. Tenku, the one who was supposed to train me," I replied.

"Supposed?"

"She killed her," I said, inwardly cringing as I remembered Lady Otohime's cold, lifeless body.

"Are you trying to be brave, Clara?" Yuki taunted. "It doesn't suit vermin like you!" The puppets suddenly charged. They were faster compared to the other puppets earlier!

"Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Dragon Strike!"

One of the puppets leapt into the air to avoid Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike. She landed in front of me, and I automatically blocked her sword with Shinsei. She reached out with her other hand, and gripped my sword-arm. My eyes widened in shock as she twisted my arm. I screamed as I dropped Shinsei.

Sesshoumaru turned to me, but was immediately blocked by several of the puppets. The puppet pushed me roughly to the ground, her sword pointed between my eyes.

"The jewel," the Midoriko puppet said, holding out her other hand. They could talk?

"Don't waste your breath!" I snapped. She thrust her sword towards me, and I quickly rolled to one side, snatching Shinsei as I did so.

"Don't get up!" Sango yelled at me, as she threw Hiraikotsu towards the puppet. The boomerang caught the puppet around the middle, and it vanished in a flash of light.

I stood up. "Thanks!" I called to Sango.

I glanced towards Yuki, who was observing the battle with nothing more than boredom and disdain on her face. We had to stop her, somehow. I looked around me—Sesshoumaru was mercilessly destroying the puppets with both Meidou Zangetsuha and Dragon Strike, while Inuyasha and the others also fought on. No matter how many we destroyed, they kept on coming back…

My eyes met Yuki's, and she smirked. To get rid of the puppets, we'd have to get rid of her. I ran past the puppets, and towards Yuki, avoiding flashing blades and parrying where I could.

"Yuki!" I shouted as I neared her.

"Hello, Clara, you've kept me waiting," she said, grinning, as she raised Midoriko's mirror at me.

I closed my eyes as the mirror glowed with a brilliant light. "Clara!" I heard Kagome and the others shout. I opened my eyes, and felt my insides turn to lead.

Midoriko's mirror hovered high above Yuki and I, where it continued to glow gently. A white translucent barrier surrounded Yuki, the puppets and me. I glanced behind. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others stood outside the barrier. Inuyasha and the others looked surprised, while Sesshoumaru looked unreadable.

Oh, damn.

_Definitely _foolish.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Inuyasha, what do we do?" I asked, panicking. Clara was trapped within the barrier, with that crazy priestess Yuki, and her horde of Midoriko _shikigami._

Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga, as adamant began to appear on the blade. "Get back, Sesshoumaru!" he called out to his brother. Sesshoumaru jumped back, as Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga at the barrier. Spears of adamant struck the barrier, which glowed where the attack hit.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Do you honestly think that your demon blade can work against Midoriko's holy barrier?" Yuki jeered at us. She laughed coldly. "Now, sit back and watch as I get rid of this girl, okay?"

"Dragon Strike!"

Sesshoumaru's unexpected attack struck the barrier, which only glowed as the Dragon Strike faded away. I looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was clutching Bakusaiga so tightly, his knuckles turned white. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were narrowed menacingly through the barrier, at Yuki. I take it, he didn't like to be defied.

"Nothing is working against the barrier," Miroku said, his tone filled with foreboding. "Clara will have to fight Yuki on her own."

Judging from the way Sesshoumaru's brows met in the middle, I take it he didn't like what he heard. For a moment, just a moment, I wondered—was he _worried _about her?

"It's fine." Clara's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was looking at us. There was a frightened, but determined look in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" I was surprised when it was Sesshoumaru who asked.

Her eyes met his, and she smiled at him. "I think can handle it," she reassured him.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are being foolish," he said tersely.

"And what do you suggest I do, let myself be killed?" Clara said sarcastically. She shook her head, and smiled again. "You said that you would protect me, but you can't keep doing that forever, Sesshoumaru." She paused for a moment, and this time, her voice was filled with determination. "I've told you before, haven't I? I want to fight by your side."

Inuyasha and I exchanged a look. He looked just as surprised as I was at Clara's words. Even Miroku and Sango looked startled.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, remained impassive as he said, somewhat coolly, "At the moment, you are not fighting by my side."

Clara huffed as she turned back to Yuki, Shinsei clutched tightly in her hand. "Are you done?" Yuki said, amused. "You should thank me for giving you the time to say your last words. Kill her!"

We watched, anxious, as Clara parried one of the puppet's blows. "Wait a minute," Inuyasha said slowly, eyes on Clara as she dodged. I turned to him—his eyes were fixed very intently on Clara. "That stance…that fighting style…"

"Eh?" I turned to look at Clara, just in time to see her send a blast of holy energy at several of the _shikigami_. Just as the _shikigami_ turned back into torn paper dolls, another one struck her, and she quickly parried. Inuyasha was right—we'd seen him fight may times, just enough to know that the style with which Clara fought—her stance, her posture, the way she blocked and sidestepped—was very similar to Sesshoumaru's.

My eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. His gaze was fixed on the girl who fought within the barrier. Now that I looked at him closely enough, he _seemed_ to be worried…

When did _that_ happen?

I turned my eyes back to Clara, just as she thrust Shinsei into the last _shikigami's_ chest. The _shikigami_ vanished in a burst of light, and Clara pointed Shinsei at Yuki, whose arms were crossed. Yuki looked almost bored.

"No more puppets!" Clara said. Though she tried to hide it, there was no mistaking the exhaustion in her voice.

Yuki chuckled, and then laughed, high and shrill. "You defeat the _shikigami,_ and already you think you are strong? Ha!" Yuki's brown eyes suddenly shifted to red.

Clara took a step back, surprised. Yuki's grin widened, and her teeth slowly elongated until they became fangs. Clara took another step back, as tentacles suddenly burst from Yuki's back. Scales began to cover her body, and her arms elongated as her nails grew into sharp, pointed talons. We watched in horror as she grew in size, until she almost reached the very top of the barrier.

"She's…" Miroku said.

"How could you?!" Clara shouted as Yuki grinned down at her, sharp teeth gleaming in the sun. "You…you've given yourself over to demons! Aren't you a priestess?"

The demonic Yuki laughed as she leered down at Clara. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Clara!" she jeered, tentacles thrashing behind her back. Her voice was deeper, and it reverberated through the air. "Who are you to lecture me, when you yourself consort with the very demons we vowed to vanquish? You are Midoriko's reincarnation, no less!"

Clara frowned. "Midoriko didn't kill demons indiscriminately!" she snapped. "She knew that demons are like humans—not all of them are bad! She even _loved_ a demon!"

Our eyes widened in surprise—we didn't know that about Midoriko.

Yuki laughed. "You should learn to stop besmirching the great Lady Midoriko's name with your filthy lies!" She thrust a tentacle towards Clara, who rolled to one side to avoid it. She quickly stood up, and swung Shinsei. It sliced through a tentacle that sped towards her, and Yuki howled in pain.

Yup, there was no mistaking it—that was definitely Sesshoumaru's fighting style. To think he'd bother spending time to teach her…

Several tentacles sped towards her, and Clara slashed at them. I stole a peek at Sesshoumaru, surprised to see a glint of something in his eyes. Huh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was _proud_ of the way Clara was fighting.

"Give me the jewel!" Yuki screeched as more tentacles burst from her back. As Clara slashed at them, several suddenly wound themselves around her arms and legs.

"Clara!" we shouted, as Yuki raised Clara in front of her.

Clara struggled against Yuki's hold, but it was useless. "You're a pest, little girl!" Yuki jeered. As Clara struggled in her grip, one of Yuki's tentacles suddenly snatched Shinsei from her hand.

"No!" Clara shouted.

"Oh, is this yours?" Yuki taunted, dangling the blade in front of her. To our astonishment, she brought the blade close to her wide mouth, and swallowed it. "It's mine, now!"

Sesshoumaru frowned, but remained where he stood. He held Bakusaiga so tightly, I thought he might snap the hilt. Huh, he _was_ worried.

"What will you do now, little girl?" Yuki taunted, as she pulled Clara's arms and legs.

Clara gasped in pain, as she looked Yuki in the eyes, determination on her face. "This!" So saying, she gripped the tentacles with her hands, and sent a blast of holy energy through them.

Yuki shrieked with pain, as she retracted her tentacles. Clara fell to the ground with a dull, "Oomph!"

"Die!" Yuki snarled, thrusting her tentacles towards Clara. She managed to dodge each tentacle as it was thrust towards her.

"Inuyasha, we have to do something!" I shouted. Clara's moves were slower, and I knew she was getting tired.

"What, exactly?" he said. "Adamant Barrage doesn't work against the barrier!"

I bit my lower lip as I turned back to Clara. She barely managed to dodge another tentacle, and it glanced against her shoulder, tearing cloth and skin. She gave a little shout of pain as blood seeped through the gash, staining the white cloth with red.

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched.

"Ahh," Yuki said, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled. "I like the scent of your blood. I want you to spill more!"

"You're twisted!" Clara snapped. She suddenly glanced to one side, her eyes fixed on the ground. Following her eyes, I realized that she was staring at a familiar sheathed sword lying, forgotten, on the grass—Tenseiga.

Clara veered towards the sword as Yuki's tentacles sped towards her. She rolled onto the ground to avoid a tentacle, and snatched Tenseiga. She stood, tucking the sword into her sash.

"Isn't that Tenseiga?" Miroku asked, his eyes going to Sesshoumaru's waist where, sure enough, only Bakusaiga's sheath remained.

"Even if she does have it, it's useless," Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowed at the barrier. "Tenseiga can't cut."

"No, it can't," Miroku agreed. "But you're forgetting one thing—Clara could try to channel her spiritual energy through the sword."

"Then how come she's not doing it?" Shippou asked.

True enough, Clara kept the sword in its sheath as she dodged more of Yuki's outstretched tentacles. "I'm tired of playing with you, little girl!" Yuki snarled, as she opened her mouth wide. Bright light filled her mouth, and a burst of energy sped towards Clara.

"Clara!" I shouted.

She quickly threw out her hands, and Yuki's blast struck her holy barrier. Roaring, Yuki thrust her tentacles towards the barrier. Clara flinched as the tentacles struck, and her knees buckled from the impact. She _was_ getting tired.

"You think you can defeat me? Don't count on it!" To our surprise, each of Yuki's tentacles were suddenly wrapped in a translucent barrier—Midoriko's barrier. I glanced up at Midoriko's mirror. It really was powerful.

Yuki thrust the tentacles towards Clara. Clara's eyes widened in shock as her barrier shattered like glass. "Oh, no!" Sango shouted. "This is bad. At this rate…"

"Why won't she use Tenseiga?" I asked, exasperated.

Miroku frowned. "Midoriko was a very powerful priestess," he said slowly. "It was rumored that her sword, Shinsei, was crafted by the gods, because ordinary blades could not withstand her massive spiritual power. Tenseiga may be the sword of heaven, but it was still forged from the fang of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's demon father. Clara will not risk Tenseiga."

We all turned towards Sesshoumaru, whose head was tilted slightly in Miroku's direction as he listened to the monk's explanation. He turned his eyes to Clara. His expression was unreadable. "Clara," he suddenly called out.

Clara immediately turned towards him, surprise on her face. "Don't be foolish," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing intently at her.

Her eyes widened, and she nodded. She turned back to Yuki, a look of determination on her face as she drew Tenseiga from its sheath. The sword seemed to hum at her touch.

"Oh?" Yuki said, intrigued. She towered above Clara, her fangs bared menacingly. "You think that monster's blade will be able to help you?"

"You know," Clara said, pointing Tenseiga at Yuki, "I am getting really tired of you calling him a monster, you hypocrite!"

Yuki laughed. "Demons are nothing but heartless monsters, you fool," she spat. "Mindless killing machines who delight in the misfortune of humans. They are savages who kill and maim, only because they can."

"Well," Clara went on, "you're about to die by that monster's sword."

Tenseiga suddenly shone with an intense bright light. I felt the hairs on my nape rise on end as Clara channeled all of her spiritual energy into Tenseiga. Yuki screeched as she lunged towards Clara, her tentacles and claws outstretched. Clara swung the sword, and bright, holy light filled the barrier, blocking everything from view.

"C'mon, Clara!" I shouted.

The light slowly receded and, at the same time, Midoriko's barrier slowly faded away. "The barrier's being dispelled!" Sango cheered.

The light vanished to reveal Clara standing there. She was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat covered her brow. Her hands shook as she clutched Tenseiga. Yuki was gone, completely purified. On the ground where she had stood lay Shinsei. Something glinted as it fell at Clara's feet with a dull clatter—Midoriko's mirror.

"Clara!" I called out, relieved.

She lowered Tenseiga, and smiled at us. She looked tired. Clara took a step towards us, and staggered. In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was suddenly beside her, his hands holding her shoulders steady.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you," she said. "Sesshoumaru, I—"

Clara was cut off when the sound of metal cracking suddenly reverberated through the air. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at the sword in her hand. A moment later, Tenseiga shattered, its fragments falling to the ground.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: whew! That's it for now!  
Inuyasha: oh no, you have to make the next one!  
A1969: Wha…? Oh…right…uh…mommy…  
Kagome: think of it as making up for time lost.  
Miroku: and for abandoning Sango and I!  
Sango: right!  
Sesshoumaru: *mystically appears*  
Everyone else: what are you doing here?!  
Sesshoumaru: Hn. Considering that I am the most aesthetically pleasing character in the series, it is only natural that I be here.  
Everyone: *points at Sesshoumaru* we declare you OOC!  
A1969: no! No! No! There are too many of you!  
Sesshoumaru: I do not see what the problem is.  
A1969: good lord, these people will be the death of me. I think I'm starting to lose my sanity... Anyway…don't close that tab without reviewing, pleeease? For me? The reviews will help keep me sane, while I deal with these guys…  
Inuyasha: dammit, Sesshoumaru, this is **_**our **_**post-chapter scene, go find your own somewhere else!  
Sesshoumaru: you presume to order me? Don't make me laugh.  
A1969: see? Keep me sane, and review please!**


	37. Kasai

**Kagome: well, Amaterasu isn't around, so, I guess we'll have to do this on our own.  
Inuyasha: the author would like to—  
Sesshoumaru: the author wishes to give her sincere thanks to those who read, and to those who bothered to review. Hn. Humans.  
Inuyasha: hey! That was **_**my**_** line, Sesshoumaru! And why the hell are you still here, anyway?  
Sesshoumaru: is it not obvious? You may be the titular character, Inuyasha, however, I am, admittedly, the preferred character among those in the fandom.  
Sango: *whispers to Miroku* uh…I think this is the reason why Amaterasu decided to leave, don't you agree?  
Miroku: yeah…oh well, more screen time for us!  
Kagome: seriously? You people are going to be OOC? But…this isn't fair! I want to be OOC, too!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Seven-**

**.:Kasai:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

No way…

This…I…what've I…

Tenseiga's broken blade lay at my feet, the metal reflecting the morning sunlight. I gripped the hilt tightly in my hand. For the first time in my life, I fully understood the full meaning of the phrase, 'the silence was deafening'. Everyone stared at the broken sword. No one dared to move, no one dared to make a sound—a tableau of astonished disbelief.

For a moment, I felt Sesshoumaru's hands tighten on my shoulders, before he abruptly let go of me, golden eyes narrowed at the fragments of metal at our feet. His expression was unreadable.

"Se-Sesshoumaru, I…" I said, my voice breaking. As his eyes found mine, it was as if the wind had been knocked out of me, it was as if I was slowly beginning to lose the feeling in my limbs. "I…I'm so—"

"Be quiet," he said tersely, his eyes flickering to each and every piece of broken metal.

I flinched, and lowered my eyes to the ground. "She didn't mean it." I was surprised when Inuyasha spoke up. "Besides…you knew there was a risk when you gave her your permission."

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he turned back to me, his eyes betraying nothing of his emotions. "Only a fool apologizes for nothing, Clara," he said abruptly.

I stared at him, taken aback. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Oh…he must be so disappointed with me…or maybe even angry….Idiot that I was, I couldn't help it when my eyes suddenly felt hot, and my vision blurred. "I really am."

His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, before he brushed a finger against my cheek, flicking away a tear that had fallen there. "I do not want to see these," he said, his tone aloof, as he lowered his hand.

I felt a slight tinge on my cheeks, despite the gravity of the situation. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, and nodded. "Sorry. I promise, I won't cry anymore," I said, meeting his eyes. My voice sounded strained. Beside us, Inuyasha and the others looked as though someone had struck them on their heads with a mallet, with their mouths hanging open.

I fell to my knees, and picked up a single fragment of metal. As the blade reflected the sunlight, I couldn't help but remember that it was this very sword that had given Hitori his life back. Such a beautiful sword…

And because of me, it was broken.

I blinked rapidly. I promised Sesshoumaru I wouldn't cry anymore…

As I picked up the other pieces of metal, an unfamiliar demonic aura suddenly burst in the skies. We looked up. To my surprise, an old man riding atop a three-eyed ox was hovering above us.

"It's Totosai!" Kagome exclaimed.

I hastily stood up, carefully holding Tenseiga's fragments in my hands. The three-eyed ox suddenly landed with a loud _crash!_ in front of us, making me jump in surprise. The old man on the ox dismounted. He was scrawny, with big, wide eyes, and a balding head. What little white hair remained was tied in a topknot.

"Somehow, I had a feeling he would be showing up," Miroku commented. I take it, they were familiar with the old demon.

"Naturally!" the old demon called Totosai said. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! I heard Tenseiga calling out to me!" Call out? Was he saying that Tenseiga was somehow…sentient? I flinched at the thought.

Sesshoumaru remained silent. "I think it was calling out for help," Miroku said. I winced. Sango whacked him on the head with her Hiraikotsu, and he let out a muffled, "Ow!" of pain.

"Don't be so careless, Miroku," Sango admonished.

"Ha!" Totosai said, as though delighted to prove Miroku wrong. "For your information, I've never heard Tenseiga this happy since Sesshoumaru wielded it."

With the exception of Sesshoumaru, we gave Totosai looks of confusion. "Happy?" Inuyasha said, quirking an eyebrow.

I looked at the fragments of Tenseiga's blade in my hands. Happy? Why would the sword be…happy? It was broken, destroyed….Shouldn't it be…I'm not sure what it _should_ feel (I didn't speak sword), but I didn't think that 'happy' was it.

"Happy, ecstatic, pleased, delighted, whatever you want to call it," Totosai said dismissively. He fixed his bulbous eyes on Sesshoumaru. "Where is Tenseiga?"

I hesitantly held out the fragments to him, and his eyes swiveled to me for the first time. For a moment, he stared at my face—surprised to see someone unfamiliar—before he lowered his eyes to the fragments of metal in my hands.

His wide eyes grew even wider. "_Tenseiga!"_ he cried out, horrified. "What's happened to you?! Why are you in pieces? In fact, why are you _happy_ that you're in _pieces?"_

He was so distressed, that I quailed. "I'm sorry," I said, repentant. "I…it was because of me that—"

"Who's this?" the old man asked, suddenly more curious now than anguished.

"Totosai, this is Clara," Kagome said, coming to stand beside me. "She's Midoriko's reincarnation. Clara, this is Totosai, the one who forged Tenseiga and Tessaiga."

At the mention of the sword's name, however, Totosai cried out again. "Tenseiga! What happened to Tenseiga?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I hastily said. "I…I broke it!"

Totosai's eyes popped wide. "_Broke _it?!" he said, shocked. He turned to Sesshoumaru. "How could _you _let her break it?! In fact…how come she got her hands on it in the first place?" I flinched. He was so distressed…

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that sent him running behind Inuyasha. "I mean…what happened?" Totosai asked amicably as he peeked at us from behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome briefly explained the battle with Yuki, and how I had to use Tenseiga to fight her off. As he listened, Totosai grew thoughtful, his eyes lingering on Sesshoumaru, before straying to me. He scratched his bald head as Kagome finished.

"Hm…so…" the old man said. "What you're saying is…you"—he pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, who glared—"actually let her"—he pointed at me this time—"use Tenseiga, even if you knew that there was a risk that the sword would break? Hm…" He scratched his head again. "No wonder Tenseiga is happy."

"Um…Why, exactly?" Kagome asked, voicing everyone's question. For a brief instant, I saw Sesshoumaru threw her a look that would have made her shut her mouth, had she seen it. "I mean…the sword is basically shattered. Why _would _it be happy?"

Totosai's eyes met Sesshoumaru's, and he gulped. "Uh…ask _him,_" the old sword smith said, jerking a thumb at the stoic demon lord.

Kagome and everyone else looked as though they would rather jump off a cliff. "Anyway," Kagome said, immediately switching the topic. "Could you fix it, Totosai?"

Totosai came closer and brought his face close to the fragments in my hands, eyes narrowing as he inspected them. Tentatively, he picked up a piece, and brought it to his face. For a moment, I felt hopeful, until he said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" I asked, dumbfounded. "But…weren't you the one who forged it in the first place? I mean…you should be able to, right?"

His eyes snapped to mine. "Oh, I should have _been_ able to, if you hadn't been so harsh on it!"

I winced again. "Shuddup, ya old coot!" Inuyasha snapped, his fist striking the old man on the head.

Totosai's eyes bulged as Inuyasha struck him. "Hey!" the old man said. "It's the truth!" He turned to me. "You channeled an incredible amount of holy energy through the sword—some of it still lingers on the blade, and that would be the reason why I might not be able to fix it. Tenseiga may be a sword of good, but it was still forged from a demon's fang."

"But you will try, won't you?" I practically begged.

He considered me for a moment, before he huffed and held out his hands. "Of course, I will," he said, as though it should have been obvious. "Tenseiga is one of my finest creations. It'd be a shame to leave it in pieces."

I carefully placed the fragments in his callused hands. He turned to Sesshoumaru. "See me in three days!" he said, turning back to his three-eyed ox. We watched as he hopped onto the ox's back, and soared off into the air.

For a moment, everyone was silent. "Clara?" I turned towards Kagome. She was holding both Shinsei and Midoriko's mirror in her hands. She smiled as she held them out to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking them from her. My eyes lingered on Midoriko's mirror, and I frowned as I suddenly remembered what Miroku had said about the mirror—that I wouldn't be able to use it, because of my incomplete soul.

"Keep it," I said, thrusting the mirror back at Kagome.

She stared at me, surprised. "But…its Midoriko's…I mean, yours."

"I can't use it," I said, shaking my head. "It'd still be useless. You have it."

She hesitated, but took the mirror, anyway.

"Lord Sesshoumaruuu!" several voices suddenly shouted.

We turned to the edge of the clearing, where Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku were running towards us, Ah-Un lumbering in their wake.

"Milooord!" Jaken screeched as he leapt towards Sesshoumaru, his eyes practically sparkling. "Milord, we were wondering where you we—" He was cut off, when his face came into contact with the sole of Sesshoumaru's boot.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, catching sight of her brother.

Kohaku stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he stared at his sister. Sango hesitantly approached him, as though afraid that he would suddenly vanish.

The boy hesitated. He looked at me. I knew that Kohaku remembered his sister, but, for whatever reason, he seemed reluctant to admit it. As his eyes locked with mine, I gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Hi…sis," Kohaku said slowly.

Sango's eyes widened in shock, and she drew her brother into her arms. There were tears in her eyes. "Kohaku…you…you know who I am?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

The boy nodded. "Yeah…" he said carefully. "I…I also…remember what…happened to father and the others."

Sango's arms tightened around her brother. "It wasn't your fault," she murmured against his hair. "That belongs in the past, Kohaku. You know that Father wouldn't want us to look back, he would have—"

"Wanted us to go forward," Kohaku said, gripping his sister's shoulders. "I…I know."

Sango pulled away and smiled at him. She cupped his face with her hands, and brushed away his tears with her thumbs. "Let's go forward, Kohaku, you and me," she said, smiling at him.

Kohaku nodded slowly, and Sango let out a sob of happiness as she drew her brother into her arms again. I smiled at them, before my eyes fell at the base of Kohaku's neck, where his shard was embedded. Speaking of which…

"Kagome," I said turning back to her. "I wanted to ask you guys something about the jewel." I drew the jewel from my sleeve, and held it out for them to see.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. "That…there's a speck of darkness in the jewel," he said slowly, eyes narrowing at it.

"But that's impossible," Inuyasha muttered. "Clara is holding it—whatever darkness should be purified."

"It's Naraku," I said slowly.

Their eyes widened in astonishment. "Sesshoumaru did mention it," Kagome said thoughtfully. She paused, regarding the jewel in my palm. "It looks as though we have a lot of catching up to do."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I sat apart from Inuyasha and the others, sitting underneath the shade of an oak. Clara, Rin, and Kohaku were sitting with Inuyasha and his group, listening as she told them everything that had befallen us, starting with Takeshi's tale.

Jaken hovered about me. It seemed as though he wished to say something, but had neither will nor courage to voice out his thoughts. From the corner of my eye, I could see him fidget with the staff he held.

"Eeeh…milord?" Hn. It seemed as though the imp finally found his voice.

I turned to him. "I was…er…wondering…" he began. I narrowed my eyes. "I was wondering when we'd be leaving, milord!" he went on hastily. "I mean, surely, milord, we've no reason to remain here. Clara is with Inuyasha and his friends, as is the boy Kohaku. Shouldn't we be on our way, milord?"

"Do you presume to order me, Jaken?" I asked, partially amused, and partially annoyed.

"Ah! Not at all, milord, not at all!" he said quickly, immediately kowtowing. "I was just…curious, milord." From his position on the ground, he looked up at me with wide, _curious_ eyes.

"Indeed," I said quietly. "Leave me be, Jaken, I wish to think."

"Of course, milord!" the imp said hastily, automatically standing up.

I watched as he made his way over to Rin and the other children. My eyes found Clara, who was now explaining our encounter with Naraku near Mt. Tenku. Hn.

Tenseiga…

"_I've never heard Tenseiga this happy since Sesshoumaru wielded it."_

Undoubtedly, the sword had sensed my desire to keep Clara safe, no matter the cost. It had sensed my growing affections for her. My feelings towards her, I presume, were the cause of the sword's ebullience. How typical of it.

She suddenly looked up, and her eyes met mine. I held her gaze. Clara blushed and gave me a small smile, before turning back to Inuyasha and the others. There it was again—that pleasant ache in my chest. A most curious sensation, yet not at all unwelcome.

Indeed—Tenseiga was, without a doubt, _jubilant._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

Hm…

As Clara began to explain about the Demon Samurai clan they had encountered last night, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift. I stared intently at Clara, not really listening to what she was saying—I was far too preoccupied with what was going on between her and Sesshoumaru.

I had a feeling there _was_ something there, something that maybe even _they_ were unaware of. Sesshoumaru had been a heartless, cold-blooded killer before. Then he met Rin, and he gradually softened, even going so far as to protect the little girl and save her when the need arose. And now, here was Clara, and it didn't take a genius to see that he _cared_ about her.

He had saved her on more than one occasion, even risking his life to come to her aid at Mt. Tenku. He had taught her how to use her sword properly, and had readily allowed her to use Tenseiga—despite knowing the consequences—and who knew what else….Also, there was the way he had brushed that tear from her face, and the way they often stole glances at each other…

Could he…Maybe he…Did he _possibly…_

_Love _her?

Considering that this was _Sesshoumaru, _the idea seemed a bit far-fetched, but…hey? The guy _has _changed since I first met him (he had tried to kill me the first time we met). So…it _was_ possible…

Right?

Admittedly, I _wanted_ it to be true. I could picture it in my head, actually—the two of them together. Him, doing his best to protect her, and her making him happy, actually stripping away Sesshoumaru's cold mask, layer by layer, until there was nothing but warmth left. And then…_wedding bells_. I giggled—it was just too cute!

"Kagome?"

I blinked. Everyone was giving me weird looks. "Ehe, just ignore me," I said sheepishly, waving a hand and smiling.

Clara tilted her head at me. She looked as though she wanted to laugh. Did I actually look that silly? But then again, considering the goofy grin on my face…

"So, anyway," Clara said, several moments later. "That's why we wanted to find you guys—we don't know what to do about Naraku and the jewel." She was holding the jewel in her hands, on her lap, Naraku's darkness shining like a black beacon amidst the jewel's purity.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I suppose…" he said slowly. "Kagome and Clara could try purifying the jewel together, to see if it would work."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Both Kagome and Clara have strong spiritual powers," she said. "It's worth a shot."

Clara and I looked at one another. She held the jewel out to me on her palm. I covered her hand with both of mine. For a moment, a strong sense of déjà vu came over me as I held her hand. We both focused, and a light enveloped our hands—hers, pure white, mine pinkish white. From the peripheral of my vision, I saw Jaken and Shippou move a bit farther away.

I increased my spiritual energy, and Clara followed. I frowned as I watched her. She looked tired, and her spiritual energy was not as strong as it should have been. Of course—she had used a lot of energy during her fight with Yuki.

"This is enough," I said, immediately stopping. I pulled my hands away from Clara's to reveal the jewel.

"It's gotten smaller," Clara remarked. True enough, the darkness at the center had diminished.

"It's still there, though," Inuyasha muttered, frowning. "That bastard Naraku…What the hell is he thinking, hiding out in the jewel, of all places? Bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, probably thinking that Naraku could hear him.

"What are we supposed to do, though?" I asked.

"The only recourse would be to complete the jewel." We looked up, surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing behind Clara. When did he get there?

At Sesshoumaru's words, Sango's eyes widened in horror. She glanced swiftly at Kohaku, who was a little way off with Rin, Shippou, and Jaken. She clenched her fists. We knew that it was unavoidable, but…Wasn't there any other way?

"No," Clara said slowly, sounding determined. She looked around at Sesshoumaru. "I've told you, if we can't…if we can't find a way to make sure that Kohaku is all right…We're not taking his shard."

I've never known anyone to disagree with Sesshoumaru, and not receive some sort of physical scar afterward. Surprisingly, though, he only regarded her with a rapt look in his eyes. "You know where I stand," Sesshoumaru told her, before he turned on his heel and walked away, towards the forest.

Huh…?

Was he mad at her?

I looked at Clara. She didn't look the least bit anxious about Sesshoumaru being mad at her. In fact, she was looking at his retreating back with wide eyes, and a tinge on her cheeks. Hm…It seemed as though they had some sort of understanding between them.

Inuyasha and the others were regarding Clara with looks of confusion and surprise. I take it, they were just as befuddled as I was. After all…it wasn't every day that Sesshoumaru could be so nice.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"Anyway," Miroku said, once Sesshoumaru had vanished amidst the shade of the trees. "I think the best we can do for now is go back to Kaede's, and ask her opinion on the matter."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess, we could ask the old hag," he said. "She once helped Kikyou guard the jewel, after all."

I inwardly smiled when I noted that he didn't sound the least bit bitter when he mentioned Kikyou's name. Kagome must have noticed it, too, because she looked at Inuyasha with a smile in her eyes.

"So, what will you do, Clara?" Sango suddenly asked me.

I turned to her, surprised. "Do?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I mean, what will you and Kohaku do?" Sango clarified. "Will you continue to go with Sesshoumaru, or will you go with us to Kaede's?"

"In fact, what does _Sesshoumaru_ intend to do?" Inuyasha muttered. "We can't do anything about Naraku yet…"

True…What _would _Sesshoumaru do now? I knew that Sango wanted to be with Kohaku, and I had to be with Kohaku _and _Kagome, the latter of whom could help me control Naraku's darkness within the jewel. I didn't think that Sesshoumaru would willingly travel with Inuyasha and the others, and while away the time at a human village. Sighing, I realized that I would have to part ways with him…

I bit my lower lip. Frankly, I didn't want to leave him, but…

It looked as though I had to.

Stifling down a sigh, I turned to Inuyasha. "I'm going with you guys," I said, trying to put on a cheerful grin. "I don't really know what Sesshoumaru plans on doing, but I need to be where Kagome is, since we can both control Naraku's darkness."

Kagome gave me a thoughtful look. "Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru what he plans on doing?" she pointed out.

I blinked. "Ask…ask him?" I stuttered.

She grinned. "Yeah, go on, ask him," she said, gesturing to the trees through which Sesshoumaru had vanished earlier.

"I don't think he'll appreciate anyone butting into his business, you know," I pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind," Kagome said airily. "You're just going to _ask _him one little question, after all. No big deal."

"Fine," I said, sighing. My knees felt like jelly as I stood, and headed towards the trees.

**. . .**

Now, where was Sesshoumaru?

I sighed as I walked. There was no sound apart from the rustling of the leaves, and the sighing of the wind. Overhead, the noon sun shone brightly, throwing shafts of sunlight through the canopy of the trees. As I walked, I suddenly realized how tired I felt—I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, not after the excitement of the Demon Samurai clan, and now, just this morning, that fight with Yuki.

I sighed. For a moment, I sincerely wanted to be in my bed, in the modern era, curled up underneath the duvet, with the air-conditioning on full blast….I hastily shook my head. Now was not the time to daydream, Clara.

Stopping in my tracks, I closed my eyes, trying to find Sesshoumaru's demonic aura…

It was right behind me.

I spun around, surprised to find Sesshoumaru standing there, imperious eyes regarding me with a look I couldn't quite understand. He sure had a knack for sneaking up on people.

"Hey," I said. "I was wondering where you went."

He remained quiet, so I went on. "Well…I wanted to ask you something," I said, fiddling with the sleeve of my _haori_. It's silly to be _nervous_, Clara, you've talked to him before, after all…

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was…well…_we_ were wondering what you planned on doing," I said. "We can't do anything about Naraku yet, so we planned on going to Kaede's village to ask her advice." I took out the jewel and held it out for him to see, and his eyes narrowed intently at it. "I was…I'm planning on going with Inuyasha and the others, because Kagome could help me keep Naraku's darkness in check. And…Sango wants to be with Kohaku. So…we were wondering what _you_ were going to do for now."

His eyes found mine, and he took several strides until he stood an arm's length away from me. I looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"I do not repeat myself, Clara," he said quietly.

I tilted my head at him, confused. "You know, you really have to stop being so vague sometimes," I pointed out.

He regarded me for a moment. There was a flicker of something in his eyes, something I couldn't make out, but it was there. "My words earlier—repeat them," he ordered.

I blinked. "Uh…" I began. Seriously? "You had a lot of words earlier, Sesshoumaru."

He let out a breath. Was it just me, or was that an exasperated look in his eyes? I must have been imagining it.

"I stand by what I said, Clara." His eyes bored into mine. To my surprise, he reached out and grasped my hand, gently closing my fingers around the jewel. "I desire Naraku's destruction."

I felt my cheeks reddening as his hand held mine. I couldn't help but think how warm his hand was. "So…you're going to come with us?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. It was pretty hard to do when it felt as though my heart was racing at a million miles an hour.

"Yes," he said briefly.

I couldn't help it—I smiled. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes intent, before he let go of my hand. He suddenly turned his attention to the bushes beside us and said, very coldly, "Perhaps you wish to lose your heads?"

The bushes suddenly rustled, and Kagome popped out, looking sheepish as she scratched her head. "Oh, um…hi!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. "Don't mind me, I was just looking for…something to eat."

"Don't you have a lot of food in your backpack?" I pointed out.

"You know what they say, too much preservatives is bad for the health!" Kagome said, trying to ignore the glare Sesshoumaru sent her way.

The demon lord scoffed, before turning on his heel and stalking off into the trees. I watched him go for a bit, before turning to Kagome. She was giving me a strange, goofy grin, her hands clasped together in utter delight.

"What?" I said.

She leered at me, her grin so wide, her eyes were nothing more than little slits. "I saw thaaat!" she sang, smirking. Somehow, her smirk reminded me of Momitsumi and Rin's mischievous smiles.

"Saw what?" I asked.

Eyes glinting, she suddenly reached out, and took my hand in her own. "_That_," she said. She looked so giddy, I thought she would start laughing from hysteria.

I blushed violently. "I…don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"How long has that been going on?" she asked.

"How long has what been going on?" I asked.

She threw me an annoyed look of disbelief. "You and Sesshoumaru!" she huffed.

My entire face felt red. "There is nothing going on between me and Sesshoumaru," I said truthfully. "He wouldn't…he wouldn't go for someone like me, Kagome."

"I dunno," another voice said. Startled, I turned to the bushes just as Sango emerged. What was it with these two?! "He seems to care about you a lot, you know."

My face felt so hot it was like my head was on fire. "That's…ridiculous," I said, sighing, as I suddenly remembered Hitori's words. "I'm _human_, after all."

"Probably the most hopeless girl I've ever met," Kagome muttered, as Sango shook her head tragically.

**. . .**

Kagome, Sango, and I returned to the clearing to find a very unexpected surprise—Totosai was back. He was mounted on his three-eyed ox. Inuyasha and Miroku stood in front of him, looks of bewildered surprise on their faces. I take it, he'd just arrived.

"Totosai!" Kagome exclaimed, as we approached. "You're back so soon."

"Yeah, I thought you said three days," I said.

The old sword smith scratched his head as he leapt off the ox, a bundle of cloth slung on his shoulders. "I did?" he said. "Oh, right, I did! Anyway…where is Sesshoumaru?"

"I see that you've failed to re-forge the Tenseiga." We turned to the trees, just as Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing, his eyes fixed on Totosai.

"The moment I returned, I tried to place the pieces in the forge, to melt them down," Totosai said, somewhat testily. I think it took a great deal of courage to ignore the glare Sesshoumaru gave him.

"Tried?" Miroku asked.

Totosai nodded, and he pointed at me. "You used too much of Midoriko's spiritual energy on the sword!" he accused, and I felt my stomach drop. "When I create a sword, I make use of my _youki_, to help me work. My forge holds some of my _youki_, and since Tenseiga has residual holy energy, I cannot put the pieces into the forge."

I bit my lower lip as Totosai held out a bundle of cloth that had Tenseiga's fragments. He made a move to hand it to Sesshoumaru, thought better of it, and shoved it into my arms instead. "I cannot re-forge the Tenseiga," he said.

"But…surely, you must know someone else who can," I persisted.

He scratched his head again. "As a matter of fact, I do," he said. His eyes fell to my waist, where I'd strapped Shinsei. "You know the rumors about that sword?" he asked.

"About the part where it was supposedly forged by the gods?" Inuyasha asked, his tone implying that he thought the idea was ludicrous.

"Not _supposedly_," Totosai said. "It w_as_. I happen to be friends with the god who made it." He puffed out his chest, as though proud of this.

"And you think that a god can fix it?" Inuyasha asked. "Tenseiga was forged from my old man's fang, remember?"

"So?" Totosai said, somewhat mockingly. "I'm confident that Kasai will be able to re-forge the blade."

"Will you take me to him?" I asked eagerly. Before, the prospect of meeting a god would have been intimidating, but I'd seen too many things in the Feudal Era lately.

He blinked at me. "You?" He sounded surprised. "Why would _you_ go?"

"It was my fault that the sword shattered, after all," I pointed out. I suddenly felt Sesshoumaru place a hand on my shoulder.

"You will remain here," he said firmly. "I will deal with Tenseiga." I had a sneaking suspicion that, god or not, Sesshoumaru would no doubt treat the poor deity the way he treated Totosai—with duress.

"I think not!" Totosai said. "You see, Sesshoumaru, Kasai does not like men, and prefers that women approach him."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered. "Is he some sort of pervert, or something?"

"Sounds like my kind of deity," Miroku said, nodding in approval. He let out an "Ow!" of pain, as Sango struck him on the head.

"He's a bit touched here," Totosai said, pointing to his head. "But he's not a pervert…I think."

"Yeah, birds of a feather…" Inuyasha said, giving Totosai a pointed look.

"It's fine, I'll go," I said as Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew his hand. Was it just me, or did he look a bit…sulky? It must have been a trick of the sunlight. I turned to Kagome. "Would you mind holding on to the jewel for me?"

"But, Clara…" Kagome said slowly. "I don't think I'll be able to keep Naraku in check without your help." She paused for a moment, threw a swift glance at Inuyasha, then said, somewhat hesitantly, "I'll go with you."

"_What?!_" Inuyasha yelped. "Kagome! I don't want you anywhere near someone as perverted as Miroku!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Miroku said, sighing.

Totosai regarded both Inuyasha and Kagome, whose arguments quickly escalated into a shouting match. Sighing, the sword smith took out a hammer and, without further ado, hit Inuyasha on the head—hard.

"OW!" the _hanyou_ roared, rounding on Totosai. A moment later, Inuyasha's fist made contact with Totosai's head, and a dull _thud!_ echoed throughout the clearing. "What the hell was that for, you bastard?!"

"We have no time to argue," Totosai said, rubbing his head. "It's a little far to Kasai's domain, and that's if we fly. We have to be there by sunset."

"You're still not going!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"You know as well as I do that it takes both Clara and me to keep Naraku in check!" Kagome countered.

"I won't let—"

"Oh, SIT!"

**. . .**

It had taken a while to convince Inuyasha to let Kagome come with Totosai and me. In the end, the irritable _hanyou_ reluctantly agreed on the condition that he come with us—he didn't trust anyone perverted, god or otherwise. It came as no additional surprise that Sesshoumaru wanted to come along (it was _his _sword, after all).

Totosai had pointed out that Kasai would not be pleased to learn of the two brothers' presence, but immediately shut up after Inuyasha once again struck him on the head. So, we found ourselves flying to Kasai's mountain—Kagome and I mounted Ah-Un, while Inuyasha rode with Totosai. Sesshoumaru flew quietly behind us, not saying anything.

Sango and Miroku had offered to take the others to Kaede's village. Jaken had been stubborn, refusing to leave Sesshoumaru's side, until a well-placed kick from the stoic demon lord had sent him hurtling into the trees.

"Hey, Totosai," Kagome suddenly said, turning to him, as the warm air rushed past us.

"Hmmm?" the old sword smith said.

"How come you're friends with a god?" Kagome went on. "I mean…I wouldn't have thought of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Totosai asked, bulbous eyes narrowed almost comically.

"We're just surprised that someone like _you _would know someone like _that_," Inuyasha scoffed. Somehow, he made the 'you' sound very insulting.

Totosai suddenly shoved him off Momo.

"Aaaargh!" Inuyasha shouted as he fell. He reached out and clutched the ox's tail for dear life. "You bastaaard!"

**. . .**

Sunset was fast approaching by the time we spied a mountain in the distance. It was tall, its snow-capped peak reaching into the clouds. Somehow, it seemed all-too familiar…

"Isn't that…Mt. Fuji?" I said, astonished.

"Ah! You're right!" Kagome said as we began to descend on the mountain's slopes. "So…this sword smith lives on Mt. Fuji? It fits, you know," she remarked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, why couldn't you live on somewhere like that?" Inuyasha, who had managed to clamber back onto Momo, told Totosai scathingly. "Instead, you go and live in a pile of old bones."

Totosai pushed him off again.

"Stop doing that, you old, flea-bitten bastaaard!" Inuyasha screeched as he failed to grasp Momo's tail. It was a good thing we were close to the slope now, because, a moment later, Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud _crash!_ raising dust into the air.

"Ever the dignified one, _little _brother," Sesshoumaru said as we touched the ground. Kagome and I quickly dismounted.

"Shut up, _Fluffy!_" Inuyasha snarled as he hastily stood up, cracking his knuckles and glaring daggers at his elder brother.

_Fluffy?_

I glanced towards Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were narrowed so dangerously, it was a miracle Inuyasha wasn't running for cover. My eyes fell on the fluffy pelt on his shoulder. Well, it really _was_ quite fluffy…

Kagome and I caught each other's eye. The urge to laugh was suddenly so strong, I clamped a hand to my mouth. Clara, if you valued your life, you must not laugh. No, no, no…must…_not_ laugh…

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Bakusaiga's hilt. Inuyasha immediately followed suit, taking Tessaiga out of its sheath.

"Oh, dear," Totosai said, with an air of nonchalance.

"What's the matter, did I touch a nerve, _Fluffy_?" Inuyasha spat, smirking at his brother.

Sesshoumaru remained impassive as he withdrew Bakusaiga from its sheath. And then, to our astonishment, he suddenly _smiled_ at Inuyasha, whose eyes immediately widened in fright as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Laugh long and loud, little brother," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "It will be your last."

Just as Sesshoumaru rushed towards Inuyasha, a thick wall of earth suddenly sprang up between the brothers. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, and looked up the wall. A squat, little man was sitting atop the wall. He looked as old Totosai, with a long, pointed beard that fell down to his knees. He wore a kimono of white, with a white bandana on his head of unruly white hair. His eyes were so squinted, they appeared closed. He held a hammer in one hand.

"Break it up, pups," the little man said. He sighed. "This is why I can't stand men—so touchy."

"Kasai!" Totosai suddenly said.

That little man was Kasai?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Hm?" The little man glanced towards Totosai, and his eyes widened until you could actually see the whites. "Totosai!"

The little man hopped off the wall and landed next to Totosai. The wall immediately receded into the ground with a crunch. He was so short, he only came up to Totosai's waist. "You've grown _older!" _Kasai said, punching Totosai's waist.

"You've grown _smaller!"_

I watched, befuddled, as the two old men exchanged banters and greetings. Sesshoumaru scoffed as he sheathed Bakusaiga, before folding his arms into the wide sleeves of his _haori. _Inuyasha blinked in confusion at their exchange, mirroring his brother and putting Tessaiga away.

"We've come, because this young lady has business with you!" Totosai said, dragging the little god over to Clara.

Kasai looked up at her. "Oooh?" he said, eyes widening to get a good look at her. "My, what a pretty girl!" he said smoothly.

Clara flushed. "Um…thank you…?" she said, somewhat timidly.

"You have such pretty eyes!" the little god went on, wagging his eyebrows.

"Pervert," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. I had a feeling Kasai and Miroku would be bosom buddies, if they ever met.

Speaking of which…

I snuck a peek at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were narrowed dangerously at the little god. Hm…jealous? I _hoped_ so.

"And you!" Kasai suddenly turned to me.

"Huh?" I said, surprised.

"You have such nice, shapely legs," he said, eyes glued on my knees.

"HEY!" Inuyasha roared. His fist crashed down on Kasai's head. "Back off, you perverted old windbag!"

"How crude!" the god said, both hands on his head. "I was merely offering these two lovely, lovely maidens my most sincere compliments!"

"Keep them to yourself!" the _hanyou_ snapped glaring and raising his fist threateningly.

"Anyway," Clara said loudly, before the god could retaliate. "Lord Kasai, we were wondering if—"

"Ooh! I like the way you call me lord!" the god said, winking. Clara flushed, and I was satisfied to see Sesshoumaru's jaw clench.

"We were wondering if you'd re-forge this for us," Clara went on, holding out the bundle of cloth that held Tenseiga's fragments.

Kasai took the bundle from her and opened it, his eyebrows rising as he took in Tenseiga's fragments. He turned to Totosai. "Isn't this yours?" His voice had lost its lewd tone.

"I couldn't re-forge it," Totosai admitted grudgingly. "She"—he gestured to Clara—"happens to be Midoriko's reincarnation—"

"Midoriko?" Kasai interrupted, eyes fixed on Clara with renewed interest. "Really, now? I see that you have Shinsei. Most fitting. I actually forged it for her, when she came here. Ah, the panache of that woman…" His voice trailed off as he reminisced.

Totosai cleared his throat loudly. "As I was saying," he said impatiently. "She channeled too much holy energy into the sword, and the residual holy energy makes it impossible for me to re-forge it."

Kasai nodded thoughtfully. "I'd be glad to re-forge this, but I want something in return," he said sneakily. He turned to Clara and—to our surprise—he puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Clara's eyes bugged out, and she took an automatic step backward. "Wh…what?!" she stammered, panicked.

Sesshoumaru's fingers curled, as though he wanted to grip Bakusaiga. C'mon, Sesshoumaru, just take a page out of Inuyasha's book and _hit _the guy! Yeesh, how stoic can a guy be?

"Be serious!" Inuyasha snapped, his fist coming down on the god's head.

"Ow!" the god said. "Fine, fine, let's go back to my place, and talk this through."

**. . .**

As the sunset over Mt. Fuji's slope, we understood why Totosai had said we had to be here before the sun set. The moment the setting sun's light hit the slopes, a majestic palace slowly materialized before us, its high, red walls gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

"I didn't expect a sword smith to live like this," I said, as we followed Kasai through the elaborate hallways. "I mean, it's a bit too…_clean_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Totosai and Kasai said.

"Yeesh, touchy old grouches," Inuyasha muttered as Kasai led us into an opulent chamber. A low table was set on the floor, on which a wide variety of dishes were served. For a moment, I wondered—who did this? There didn't seem to be anyone else in the palace, except the perverted little god.

"Eat!" Kasai invited. "Afterwards, you can help yourselves to the guest rooms, and we'll talk on the morrow. I've spent the entire day at my forge, and I want to rest."

"Aren't you a god?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Even gods need beauty rest too, you know," the little man snidely.

We blinked at him. "Speaking of which," I said as we sat around the table. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" I turned to Clara.

She looked puzzled. "I'm not really sure," she admitted. "He was with us when we passed through the gates earlier."

"Thank goodness!" Kasai said dramatically. "I didn't like the looks _that one _was giving me earlier. You'd have thought I insulted him, or something."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I slid the door to the veranda opened, stifling a yawn with my other hand. I stepped out, feeling the cool night wind on my face as I slid the door closed on Inuyasha and Totosai's latest squabble. The food was, admittedly, very good (Kasai _was_ a god, after all). The food, plus the encounter with Yuki this morning, left me feeling exhausted. I stifled another yawn.

"You're tired."

I jumped, and spun around, startled to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the veranda, his back against the wall. His cold eyes were fixed on the starry night sky. He'd divested himself of his armor, but kept his fluffy pelt and swords.

"Hi," I said, sitting down next to him. "You didn't eat."

He turned to me. "Oh, right," I said hastily. "You don't need to eat as much as the rest of us. Sorry, nearly forgot."

He stared at me intently for a moment, before he spoke. "Why do you bother?"

I blinked. "Pardon?"

"Why do you trouble yourself with something as inconsequential as Tenseiga?" he clarified.

"Well…I _am _responsible for it," I pointed out. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something else, so I continued. "Besides…it's yours, isn't it?" I said softly, feeling my cheeks reddening.

"What of it?" he prodded. It was amazing how apathetic and…_not _apathetic he could sound at the same time.

"I owe you quite a lot, you know," I said, my eyes meeting his golden ones. "You've done a lot for me, it's only fair that I do something for you in return. And besides…" What was I thinking?! Stop, Clara!

"Continue."

I bit my lower lip and remained quiet, keeping my eyes fixed on my lap. Hitori's voice suddenly echoed throughout my head…

"_Could you walk up to him, and say the words? Words that you have kept to yourself, but wish to share with him nonetheless?"_

It was funny how Sesshoumaru's waiting silence could pressure someone. Very carefully, I looked up and met his eyes. He was still waiting for me to continue.

"…_but wish to share with him nonetheless?"_

It took a lot of effort to keep my voice from shaking. "Besides…" I said, blushing, and forcing myself to hold his gaze. _"Je t'aime."_

He blinked. For a moment, he seemed thrown off by the abrupt switch in language, and I inwardly thanked my mother for the unwanted French lessons. He quirked an eyebrow at me, his eyes curious.

"Ah, what am I saying?" I said hastily, waving a hand dismissively. "Sorry, I'm speaking nonsense. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Then sleep," he said abruptly.

I smiled at him, before carefully leaning my head against his shoulder. He had a nice scent, clean and fresh, like a pine tree. "Hey," I said quietly, looking up at him.

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

"Sleep, Clara," he ordered, turning his eyes back to the night sky.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: end of chapter.  
Kagome: hey, you're back!  
A1969: yeah, it was getting a bit crowded in here. Oh, and…**

_**Je t'aime – **_**"I love you", in French. But I bed you guys knew that, didn't you? *wink***_**  
**_**  
Sango: anyway, the author would like to thank those who read, and those who've reviewed.  
Miroku: don't forget to review!  
Inuyasha: it would be highly appreciated.  
Kagome: c'mon, guys, this chapter was pretty long. Show some love *wink*  
Sesshoumaru: hn.  
**


	38. Checkmate

**A1969: you know, I really enjoy writing these chapters so much—I guess that's why I make them long-ish.  
Kagome: ish?  
A1969: yeah! Anyway…Inuyasha, take it away!  
Inuyasha: finally! The author would like to—  
Sesshoumaru: the author wishes to offer her sincere thanks to those of you humans who've read and reviewed, and those who've bothered with putting this story on their favorites and alerts.  
Inuyasha: dammit! Will you stop stealing my lines, Sesshoumaru?!  
Miroku & Sango: Ahh…brotherly love.  
Inuyasha: say that again!  
Sesshoumaru: you will die.  
A1969: a-anyway…enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Eight-**

**.:Checkmate:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

It was exceptionally bright.

I stared at up at the night sky, at that speck of brightness that seemed to outdo the others. Clara had called it the brightest star in the night sky—the Dog star. Rather fitting.

Leaning my head against the wooden wall, I closed my eyes and let my senses rove about. Inuyasha and the _miko_ had both fallen asleep in one of the palace rooms. I was genuinely surprised that the half-breed was not snoring—I had expected it from him. Perhaps the fool was, for once, being wise and staying awake.

I could hear Totosai's even breathing coming from a room farther along the veranda. He slept soundly, it seemed—old fool. As for the god…I could not find him. Hn.

She suddenly stirred.

I looked down at her. I had shifted her, so her head lay on my lap. Her breathing was deep and even—a peaceful sleep. I let my eyes jump from one feature of her face to the next—her brow; her closed eyes, the lashes long and thick; her nose; her lips…

I scoffed, and glanced back towards the heavens. These emotions were indeed distracting, and yet, they were becoming less and less of a bother.

I lowered my eyes to her neck. The _miko _had taken it upon herself to treat Clara's injuries from the battle with Yuki before we had left for Kasai's mountain. I carefully brushed my fingers against the piece of cloth that Kagome had placed over the wound. I frowned. The wound had been a shallow cut, but it was right above her jugular.

Idiot girl. Had she failed to realize how close she had been to death?

I let my fingers brush against her lips, remembering the way she had fought Yuki. Truth be told, I had been proud of the way she had fought. However, she had almost lost and, admittedly, I had nearly lost my composure as I had continued to watch her fight. It had taken a tremendous amount of self-control not to storm Midoriko's barrier with every bit of power I had.

Looking down at her again, I allowed myself the satisfaction of letting my fingers twine her hair. It had grown longer since I had met her first. My eyes fell to a small glint of gold at her neckline—her locket. Very carefully, I tugged the gold chain, until the pendant came free from the neckline of her _haori. _I held the pendant for a moment or two, remembering the sweet, haunting melody it emitted when opened. I flipped it. On the underside of the locket, were letters I could not comprehend. I gently placed the pendant back on her chest.

I let the back of my hand brush lightly against her cheek. With her eyes closed, and her face calm, Clara looked somewhat delicate in the moonlight. In that small instant, the burning desire to protect her overwhelmed me, much like the physical blows dealt by an enemy. However, these blows were something I had no need to dodge.

Sighing, I draped my pelt over her body, and allowed my hand to rest on her shoulder. I let my eyes linger on her face—she was serene, her breathing deep and even.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

Father's voice echoed through my thoughts once more, with the last question he had asked me before he had met his end. Heh.

Father, if you could see what this girl has done to me, would you be proud or, perhaps, amused?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

_I felt stronger._

_As I held the sword tightly in my grasp, I felt the horde of demons closing in around me. They were not alone. There was another presence with them, just as malevolent, just as wicked, with intentions just as evil as theirs…_

_I knew their combined strength would overwhelm me eventually…_

_And it was something that I must not allow._

_Two must become one, if the darkness was to be destroyed._

_As I raised my sword against the horde of demons before me, I could not help but let a single prayer slip through my lips…_

"_Forgive me."_

**. . .**

I gasped as my eyes flew open. I could feel my heart racing at a million miles an hour, feel the cold sweat on my forehead. It had been a while since I'd had those dreams again…And, like always, I couldn't understand what they meant…

I blinked. A pair of cold, golden eyes was looking down at me.

I blushed as a tendril of Sesshoumaru's hair fell across his shoulder, brushing lightly against my cheek. The warm sunlight that fell across his face made his eyes seem almost warm. My blush deepened when I realized that my head was lying on his lap. How did that happen?

"You're frightened," he remarked.

Could he hear how fast my heart was beating? Did he know that it was beating this fast not because of my dream, but because of…_this?_

"Not really," I said, keeping my voice calm. "Just a little…surprised. Good morning, by the way."

"Hn."

Somewhat reluctant, I sat up, blinking as the morning sun hit my eyes. I vaguely wondered how I'd managed to sleep through all the racket the birds were making.

"Clara."

I turned to him. He tilted his head slightly, and his eyes were narrowed almost analytically at me, as though trying to figure something out.

"Why were you frightened?" he asked.

"Frightened…?" Huh. Waking up to the sight of his eyes was far from frightening, actually…and then I remembered the dream. Had I really been so frightened in my sleep that he would notice?

"Oh," I went on, looking down at the wooden floor between us. "It's nothing. Just a dream, that's all, no big deal."

I could feel his eyes on me, and I reluctantly looked up. Maybe it was just the sunlight, or maybe I was only half-awake and imagining things, but his eyes seemed so _warm…_

He pulled his eyes away from mine, and looked towards the end of the veranda, just as Kagome and Inuyasha rounded the corner. Kagome was chattering happily to Inuyasha, while the _hanyou _folded his arms. His stubborn expression made me wonder just what they were talking about. They stopped as they caught sight of Sesshoumaru and me.

"Hey!" Kagome said, waving cheerfully. Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed warily on his brother. It didn't escape my notice that Kagome somehow looked…satisfied with something.

"You two should eat, you know," Kagome went on, as she came closer. "I don't know about you guys, but Kasai's cooking is the best I've ever eaten in my life! But then again, he _is _a god."

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, and leapt gracefully off the veranda. He threw me one last look before he stalked off towards Kasai's immaculate gardens.

"What's _his_ problem?" Inuyasha muttered.

**. . .**

"And how are you enjoying the food?" Kasai asked us as we ate.

We were seated at the low ornate table he had shown us last night. And, like last night, it was once again laden with a variety of dishes fit for an emperor.

"Good, as always!" Totosai said. He was holding a charred piece of…newt in one hand.

"Why can't _you_ be this welcoming, eh?" Inuyasha said to the old demon. He was eating at a speed that should have already made him choke, had he been human. "Hey!" Inuyasha roared, ducking as Totosai threw a chopstick at him.

"Inuyasha, don't fight at the table," Kagome reprimanded, almost maternally.

"Why're you on his side?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Anyway," I said, as everyone finally finished eating. "Lord Kasai, about the Tenseiga…" I held the bundle of cloth for him to see.

"Give them here," Kasai said. He waved his hand once, and the remnants of breakfast vanished. I slid the bundle that held the fragments of Tenseiga towards him. He opened it. Tenseiga's fragments glistened in the sunlight filtering through the open shutters.

"Hm…" He picked up a piece, and brought them close to his eye. "Well, this is a very happy sword," he remarked, his attention fixed on Totosai.

"But it's _shattered,_" I pointed out. The fact that they kept saying that Tenseiga was—of all things—_happy _unnerved me. It really was a sentient sword…and I'd broken it. "Shouldn't it be…I don't know…_not _happy?"

"Unlike the Tessaiga, the Tenseiga is a selfless blade," Totosai spoke up. "While the Tessaiga takes the power of the foes it vanquishes, the Tenseiga gives life back. Why _should_ the sword be happy?"

Well, he just threw the question back at me. Across me, Inuyasha and Kagome both looked curious. On either end of the table, both Totosai and Kasai waited for us to figure it out on our own.

Tenseiga was a selfless sword…so…did that mean that it also needed a selfless master, a master that matched its altruistic nature?

Before I'd gotten to know him, I would have never used 'selfless' and 'Sesshoumaru' in the same sentence—he just didn't cut it. But now…

"Because it has a master who's just as selfless as it is," I said, smiling at Totosai.

"Bwahahaha!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. I jumped, a tinge of embarrassment on my cheeks. Well, _that_ certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Sesshoumaru…_selfless!" _Inuyasha howled, banging his fists on the table. "Best…joke…I've heard…in _decades!_"

I frowned at him. "It's the truth, you know," I said, annoyed. "I mean, he does risk his own safety for Rin's sake…"

"And yours," Kagome pointed out. Sesshoumaru _had_…because of his debt to Kikyou, that is. I didn't bother pointing that out to her, though.

Inuyasha had stopped laughing as he considered our words—and then he laughed again. "Good…good one!" the _hanyou _spluttered, his eyes popping. Totosai and Kasai threw each other looks of annoyance. I take it, they were wondering which one of them would have to silence the annoying _hanyou_.

They didn't need to. A second later, a pebble whizzed through the open shutters and, with pinpoint accuracy, struck Inuyasha between the eyes with a loud _clonk!_

"Argh!" Inuyasha shouted, as he fell backward onto the floor. A moment later, Sesshoumaru entered the room. It was amazing how much authority one person could emit.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms as he looked down at his brother with cold eyes. Even without the armor, he still looked intimidating.

"Most graceful, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Why, you jerk!" Inuyasha snapped, sitting back up. There was an angry red welt between his eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Sit."

Inuyasha swore loudly as the enchanted beads pulled him down to the floor with a loud _crash!_ "You can tell they _are_ brothers," Kasai said pleasantly, sipping a cup of tea. Totosai nodded in agreement, missing the glare Sesshoumaru threw his way.

"Anyway," I said loudly. I turned back to Kasai as Sesshoumaru sat gracefully beside me. "Lord Kasai…would you re-forge the Tenseiga for us?"

Kasai tilted his head at me. For once, he didn't look like a lecher, but a wise, old, god. "I will re-forge the Tenseiga for you," he conceded.

I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you!" I said happily.

"However," the old god went on, and I automatically felt my bubble bursting. "I want you to do something in return."

"Me?" I asked.

"Of course," Kasai said. "You're the one with the request, after all. And you should feel honored—I don't usually heed mortals, but I'm willing to make an exception since Tenseiga is a unique sword."

I suddenly remembered the way he had puckered his lips yesterday, and I felt my stomach completely vanish. "Er…what do I have to do?" I asked hesitantly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes dangerously at Kasai.

"It's quite simple, really," Kasai said, stroking his long beard. "For the time it takes me to re-forge the blade, I want you to remain awake."

I blinked. "Awake…as in…_not _asleep?" It was a trick, right? I mean…that seemed too easy. Inuyasha, Kagome, and even Totosai looked muddled.

"You got it!" the little god said, nodding. "You don't get to close those eyes of yours, and no naps either."

It was Sesshoumaru who asked the question that I failed to consider. "How long will it take you to re-forge the Tenseiga?" the demon lord asked.

"Oh, just…three days, and three nights," Kasai said, shrugging. "And I'll be starting this morning."

My eyes widened slightly. That long? The longest I've ever gone without sleep was…never. _Could_ I? What am I saying? I quickly shoved the doubt aside.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked with uncertainty.

I nodded, and grinned at her. "It'll be fine," I reassured her. I paused. "You don't happen to have any caffeine in that backpack, do you?" I asked, sheepish.

She gave me a flat look.

"Well, now!" Kasai said, as he stood from the table, taking the bundle of Tenseiga's fragments with him. "I'll be off. You youngsters make sure my palace is in one piece, understood? C'mon, Totosai, we've got work to do!"

"Hm? It's _your_ job!"

"Yes, but friends help one another!" So saying the little god grasped Totosai's hand and dragged him out the sliding door.

"Old loons," Inuyasha muttered.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

It was late afternoon when I found Clara sitting on one of the stone benches in Kasai's garden. She was holding an open notebook in her lap, and tapping a pencil thoughtfully against the page. Studying? I glanced around. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Clara," I called out.

She looked up, surprised. "Hey," she greeted, somewhat distractedly, as she bent her head over the notebook again.

I sat beside her. I took a moment to admire the garden. Water sparkled in the sunlight from several ponds filled with koi fish. A wooden bridge spanned an entire stream that fed the ponds. Trees of paulownia, oak, and willow dotted the garden here and there, their leaves swaying gently in the breeze. Bushes with flowers I'd never seen before were scattered among the ponds, with artistic abandon.

I wouldn't have expected a place like this to exist on Mt. Fuji. But then again, this was the Feudal Era, where demons existed and gods roamed the earth. I should be used to surprises by now.

I turned back to Clara. On the pages of the notebook, I could make out the familiar musical staffs that we'd studied once for class.

"Are you composing something?" I asked, intrigued. I wasn't very musical myself, but I _could _sing (despite what Souta said).

"Yup!" Clara said, as she drew a note on the staff. "I'm almost done with it, actually."

"Your mom did mention that you could play piano," I said. "I never knew that." As I stared at her notebook, I noticed that she'd written the title—_Distant_—in English…as well as a name. "Er…Clara?" I asked, eyes fixed on the name.

"Hmm?"

"This song," I went on. "It's for Se—"

Quick as a flash, Clara reached over and clamped her hand to my mouth. "Shh!" she said quickly. "Yes, yes it is." She blushed crimson. "I wrote in English, because I knew he wouldn't be able to understand. I should have written in French."

I nodded, and she removed her hand. "Why don't you just show it to him?" I suggested.

Her blush deepened. "I…I can't possibly…that's absurd," she stuttered. She had switched to English, probably afraid of being overheard by Sesshoumaru.

I wasn't that fluent at the language, but I knew enough. "You should," I said, switching to English as well. "I mean, it's obvious that he cares about you, and you already told us that you love him, so…why not?"

She closed the notebook, and stared at the garden. Her eyes looked distant, thoughtful. "Because I'm _human_, Kagome," she said quietly. "Takeshi may have given me his immortality, but that doesn't mean I'm less human. Sesshoumaru is a great demon—he would never care for a human _that _way."

"But he protects you, you know," I pointed out. "Believe me when I say he's a whole lot different now. When we first met, he tried to kill both Inuyasha and me."

Her eyes widened in shock, and I quickly regretted my words. "But don't worry, he's changed," I said quickly. "When he met Rin, he started becoming nicer. Now that he's met you, he's starting to be more caring."

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes fixed on the sky. Several sparrows flew overhead. "What if I told you," she said, not looking at me, "that he's only protecting me, because of his debt to Kikyou?"

Argh! This girl was _hopeless_. But then again, it wasn't really my place to judge. "He's taken you to Mt. Tenku," I pointed out. "His debt is repaid. He even went out of his way to _save_ you from it." I paused for a moment. She didn't look convinced.

I weighed my words carefully. "Or…are you just _afraid_ of telling him?"

Her eyes widened. No longer sapphire, they had become a dull, dreary blue. "Maybe I am," she said thoughtfully.

"Then don't be!" I huffed. "Just tell him!"

"Oh, but I did," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"You did?" I asked, astonished. "What did he say?!"

"Nothing," she said, looking up at the sky again. "He couldn't understand French."

I couldn't help it—I hit her on her uninjured shoulder. "Ow!" Clara said, surprised.

"_Don't be an idiot!" _I snapped.

"Easy for you to say," she pointed out. I sighed, remembering that it was Inuyasha who had confessed to me first.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked, after we'd both fallen silent.

"Depends…" she said suspiciously.

"Just promise me you'll _try_ to tell him how you feel," I said.

She blushed a spectacular shade of red. Clara blushed easily when Sesshoumaru was concerned. "I'll _try_," she said. "But I can't promise."

I sighed. "Well, that's better than nothing," I said. I switched to Japanese. "Anyway, how's your shoulder doing?"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I yawned as I stared at the alarm clock Kagome had put on the ornate table. A quarter past ten. We'd eaten dinner earlier on—Sesshoumaru had been conspicuously absent again—and whiled away the time talking. Kagome and Inuyasha had both agreed to help me stay awake.

"Clara, do you want to play?" Kagome asked, fishing a chessboard out of her backpack. It was amazing how many things she could fit into it. Unfortunately, of the many things in her backpack, none of them had any caffeine.

"Sure," I said, as she knelt and set the board on the table. Inuyasha came closer as we set up the pieces, his golden eyes glinting with curiosity as he knelt beside Kagome.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Chess," Kagome explained, arranging the black pieces on her side. "It's the Western equivalent of _Shogi_, Inuyasha." She then explained the basic moves each piece could make.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I'd rather be on a _real _battlefield," he said.

"Only a fool like you could fail to comprehend the importance of strategy, Inuyasha."

We turned to the open _shoji _screen, where Sesshoumaru stood, arms crossed imperiously across his chest. "Say that again," Inuyasha snapped, narrowing his eyes at his elder brother.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, his eyes fixed with a masked curiosity on the chessboard. "Do you want to try?" I asked, holding up my king. "Like Kagome said, it's just like _Shogi, _but played a little differently." Though, I had no idea _what Shogi_ was.

To my surprise, he sat gracefully beside me, cold eyes fixed on the pieces. He tilted his head slightly, a small action that would have gone unnoticed, if you weren't watching him carefully. I stifled the urge to giggle—it reminded me of the way a curious puppy cocked its head to the side.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, I think I left something in the garden earlier," Kagome said, as she suddenly stood.

"Huh? Do I have to"—Kagome glared—"fine, fine, I'm coming."

I blushed as they both left the room. Kagome…you idiot

My cheeks warmed as I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me. "Well, do you want to?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hn."

I'll take that as a 'yes'. "This is a pawn," I said, holding up the white piece. "It can move two squares forward, if it's here, and one square once it crosses enemy lines…"

I spent the next thirty minutes explaining how the other pieces moved, and the basic rules of the game. To his credit, Sesshoumaru was a very fast learner (I think it was a demon thing). I took the white pieces, while he took the black.

I moved a pawn first, and his eyes narrowed almost intently at it, before he moved one of his own pawns. It didn't take long for the pieces to pile up on each of our sides. I wasn't that good of a chess player, but seeing as Sesshoumaru was still a beginner…

"Check and mate," I said with a flourish, toppling his king with my queen. Remembering all the times he had knocked Shinsei from my hands, I felt immensely proud of myself.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Mate?" he asked. I could hear the confusion hidden in his voice.

I blinked at him. "Oh!" I said. "Sorry, I forgot. 'Check' is when you expose your opponent's king to attack. 'Checkmate' is cornering the king, so escape is impossible. In short, it's when the king is captured."

Sesshoumaru held up his king, eyes narrowed intently at me. "So, you've caught me," he said quietly.

I blushed. There was something about that look…

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I glanced at the alarm clock beside the chessboard. Half past eleven. "Round two?"

"Very well."

I smiled at him. Oh, he didn't like to lose—especially not to a human.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

Though a human game, this 'chess' had its intrigue. I was an excellent tactician, on or off the battlefield. However, this game was new and, admittedly, I had yet to master it. It would be easy enough.

I stared at Clara from across the board. Her sapphire eyes were narrowed intently at her pieces. I could almost hear the cogs turning in her head as she thought of her next move.

My eyes fell on my king. Clara had captured the piece earlier, cornering it so escape was impossible. Try as I might to move the piece, its fate had been sealed—it had been captured. Caught and ensnared by a queen whom I had once thought was insignificant and weak, and whose presence I had tried to counter to no avail. Escape was impossible.

Checkmate.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I should have known that my winning streak wouldn't last. As one game followed another, Sesshoumaru seemed to get better and better until he had effectively cornered my king with a pawn and his queen in the fourth game. I looked up at him, trying not to look astonished, and failing miserably. Life was not fair.

"And now," Sesshoumaru said quietly, taking hold of my king with his fingers, "I've caught you."

What was that look in his eyes? Amusement? Derision? Mockery? Or maybe I was just sleepy, and seeing things. I shook my head. I can't afford to fall asleep.

"Again," I said. I tried not to sound peeved at losing to a beginner. Demons.

**. . .**

"How're you holding up?" Kagome asked me the next morning.

I was sitting on the mossy bank next to a pond filled with koi fish. I had my notebook open on my lap, and my pencil in one hand. I had yet to finish the piece I was composing—there were things I wanted to add, things I wanted to change. The shallow gash at my left shoulder ached dully.

Kagome sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around her knees. "A bit drowsy, but I'll live," I said.

She was quiet for a moment, then she switched to English. "You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?" she said, giving me a small smile.

I pressed the pencil on the page a bit too forcefully. "Um…er…"

"C'mon, Clara, we all know how you feel," she pointed out.

I blushed, and didn't bother to answer her. "So, how'd the chess game go?" she asked. I felt grateful for the switch in topic.

"I won, at first," I said, erasing a stray half-note. "And then he won…and kept winning and winning. Is there an unspoken rule that demons have to be good at everything they do?"

"I wouldn't say 'everything'," Kagome said, chuckling just as Inuyasha came into view.

"What?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, as Kagome and I giggled. He sat next to Kagome. "Why were you two laughing?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said cheerfully.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"You're not the center of the universe, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out.

"You were, weren't you?" Inuyasha persisted.

"We weren't!"

"You were! You were laughing!"

"Oh, sit boy!"

**. . .**

As the day wore on, I could feel the sleep threatening to take hold of me. Every time I yawned, it felt as though my eyes would snap shut. There were times when Kagome or Inuyasha had to stop me from falling asleep. As night slowly approached, I could feel my eyes threatening to close, as though two little Jaken-like demons were tugging my eyelids down.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and I were gathered around the low, ornate table in the guestroom. I hadn't seen Sesshoumaru during the day, and during the earlier part of the evening. I was too used to his disappearances to be worried, but I couldn't help but wonder…

After dinner, Kagome sent Inuyasha out so she could change the dressings on my shoulder. I removed my _haori _and held it close to my chest as Kagome carefully changed the dressings.

"You're lucky it isn't that deep," Kagome said.

I flinched as I felt the sting of the antiseptic she used. "Do you think it'll leave a scar?" I asked, now wide awake.

"Maybe," she said, applying a new dressing. "You could see a dermatologist, if it bothers you."

"It doesn't really," I said. "My mother, on the other hand, will be."

Kagome tied the bandages in place. "I can see why," she said. "She was a model, wasn't she?"

I nodded. "She used to tell me that her life had been empty," I said, suddenly overwhelmed with longing for my mother. "That the life of fame and fortune was so hollow, it was like living with nothing to live for. That it was the life of a machine. And then she met my father."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Both of them," I said, sighing.

Kagome finished, and I pulled on my _haori_. I covered my mouth as I yawned. Urgh…I felt so sleepy. I shook my head rapidly. C'mon Clara, just this night, and one more and you're done.

"Kagome, do you have anything I could read?" I asked. Kagome had offered to stay awake with me, but I wouldn't hear of it.

She fished out her algebra textbook. I stared at her with disbelief as she held it out to me. "You know…math might be the reason the Tenseiga won't be re-forged," I warned her. "Do you have anything else?"

"Just textbooks," she said apologetically.

I sighed as I took the algebra textbook from her with thanks. "Might as well study," I grumbled, sliding the door to the veranda open. I stepped out onto the veranda, and sat down in the light cast by the open door. I could hear Inuyasha enter the room through the other door, heard him ask Kagome how she was doing…

I flipped open the textbook, and felt the wind knocked out of me.

All those _letters_…all those _x's, y's, a's, b's…_what were these letters doing here?! Where were the numbers? And then there were…_arrows_…long division…_graphs_…

"Now _this_ is a true demon," I said, staring with horror at the page. "Possibly even more scary than Naraku…"

"Indeed?"

I jumped. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside me, arms folded, and golden eyes fixed on the book in my hands. "You really have to stop doing that," I said, my heart thudding. Huh. At least I was a bit more alert now.

He wasn't listening, his attention focused on the algebra book on my lap. "I'd like to introduce you to mankind's most horrible invention," I said, showing him the book. "Math."

He took the book from me, eyes scanning the pages with a cold, calculating look. He flicked the page, and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's simple enough," he said, handing it back to me.

Was it possible for your eyes to actually fall out of their sockets from shock? "Wait…wait!" I said, holding up my hands. "You're saying you can…understand…_algebra?_"

"Is that what you call it?" he asked apathetically. "It is nothing more than simple analysis."

He did _not_ just say that _algebra_ was…_simple_. _Demons._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

Clara didn't look so good.

She was slumped against the table, her head resting on her outstretched arm, and her eyes wide open. She was drumming her fingers on the table. It took me a moment to realize that she was drumming her fingers as though she were striking the keys of a piano. There were shadows beneath her eyes, and her hair looked mussed up.

I glanced at the clock beside her. Eleven in the morning.

"Clara?" I said hesitantly.

She looked up at me with tired eyes. I felt guilty as I remembered the peaceful sleep I had last night. "_Je suis bon_," she said, as she sat up and stretched.

"What?" I asked.

She blinked, then shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled, switching back to Japanese. "Just a little confused. I'm good."

"Hey, you don't look so good," Inuyasha remarked to Clara as he entered the room.

I patted Clara on the back. "Don't worry, this is the last night, then you can sleep in the morning," I said.

"Starbucks," Clara moaned, slumping back against the table.

**. . . **

Clara didn't leave the room as the day slowly passed by. Inuyasha and I had taken turns trying to keep her awake by scaring the heck out of her. It worked—until her screams brought Sesshoumaru into the room, Bakusaiga held at the ready. Sesshoumaru, not pleased, had thrown Inuyasha a very dirty look, before he sat gracefully against the wall at the opposite end of the room.

Protective, wasn't he?

Just as the sun was setting, the door to the room suddenly slid open with a loud _bang!_ making everyone—except Sesshoumaru—jump in surprise. We were even more surprised to find Totosai and Kasai standing in the doorway, both looking pleased with themselves.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked as the demon and god entered the room.

"It's done!" Kasai said, proudly holding out the Tenseiga. Its sheath gleamed in the light from the brazier. It looked good as new.

Clara swayed as she got to her feet and Sesshoumaru was suddenly beside her, holding her steady. "But I thought you said three days and three nights!" Clara said, as she took the sword from Kasai. She clutched it close to her chest.

"She hasn't been sleeping for three days and two nights, since you told her to stay awake while you re-forged the Tenseiga!" I huffed. Seriously? Was this guy actually a god?

"Huh?" Kasai said, scratching his head. "I did?"

"You did!" Totosai said. Yeesh…they really _are_ friends.

"Who would ask that?" Kasai said, as we all gave him flat looks. "That's nothing more than useless folly!"

And before the little god could say anything else, Sesshoumaru's boot came down on his head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" Kasai shouted as Sesshoumaru kept him pinned down. He flailed his arms, trying to free himself. "Let me go already!"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kasai, before he removed his foot. "What ingratitude!" the little god huffed as he stood and dusted his clothes off.

I turned to Clara. She smiled, almost sardonically, before she suddenly closed her eyes and fell. Sesshoumaru caught her, and easily lifted her in his arms, her head resting against his fluffy pelt.

"She's asleep," Inuyasha remarked. She was still clutching the Tenseiga to her chest.

"Let her," I said. I was satisfied to see a look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, a look that wouldn't have been there had he not met the girl in his arms.

I was positive now, more than ever, that there w_as_ something there! There just had to be!

Now, if only these two would admit it to each other.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

There was something warm on my face, something warm and bright.

I slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming softly through the closed shutters. I was lying on a futon, the blanket drawn up to my chin. Huh…what happened?

"Hey, you're awake!" The door to the room slid open, and Kagome walked in.

I sat up, a hand on my head. "What happened?" I asked.

"Kasai was able to finish the Tenseiga last night," I reminded her, sitting at the edge of her futon. "And then you passed out."

"Oh, right," I mumbled, yawning. I glanced around. "Where's the Tenseiga?"

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru has it," she said. "You should get something to eat. We'll be leaving soon, before Sesshoumaru decides to kill Kasai…if that's even possible."

I got up and stretched, my joints popping as I yawned. It felt so good to finally have gotten some sleep! I washed my face in a basin in a corner, the cold water effectively waking me up.

"Clara," Kagome began. Her tone was so serious, I quickly turned to her. She suddenly switched to English. "You know…I really _do _think Sesshoumaru cares about you—a lot. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

I felt my face grow hot. "You're reading him wrong, Kagome," I said sadly. "I told you before—I'm human. He couldn't possibly…"

She shook her head. "I never thought I'd meet someone even denser than Inuyasha," she said, sighing. "But Clara, I think he does."

I was quiet. As much as I wanted him to, that just seemed…too good to be true. "If he did," I said, picking my words carefully, "he would tell me himself. He's…very direct Kagome, and I don't think he'd beat around the bush when it came to something he wanted."

She twiddled her thumbs. "Uh…how do I say this?" she said. "Have you ever considered…that maybe…Sesshoumaru is…_shy?"_

Luckily, I wasn't holding anything—I would have dropped it from shock. "_Sacrebleu!"_ I exclaimed. "You…you didn't just use the word '_shy'_ to describe _Sesshoumaru_, did you?"

Our eyes met—and then we both howled with laughter. "You're right, what was I thinking?" Kagome said, chuckling. "That was a really stupid thing to say." She paused for a moment, then turned serious again. "But he really cares about you, even if he doesn't say it. Actions speak louder than words, Clara—especially in _his_ case. Think about it, won't you?"

She didn't give me a chance to reply as she left.

**. . .**

I bowed to Kasai as he ushered us out the gates. Kagome held Ah-Un's reigns, while Inuyasha regarded the two-headed dragon with apprehension. Sesshoumaru, once again wearing his impeccable armor, was already walking ahead of us, not even throwing the place a backward glance.

"Thank you so much for your help, Lord Kasai," I said bowing to him. I straightened and smiled.

The little god nodded. "Anything for lovely friends of Totosai's," he said, nodding to Totosai.

"And thank you for putting up with us," Kagome spoke up.

Kasai huffed, and folded his arms. "Oh, I'd put up with you pretty young ladies any time," he said, winking at Kagome. Inuyasha shot him a dirty look, and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Ehe," Kagome said, a sweat-drop forming. "Anyway, goodbye!" She hastily tugged on Ah-Un's reigns, and the dragon lumbered after her.

"Perverted old loon," Inuyasha said darkly as we walked away.

"At least he didn't ask anyone to bear his children," I pointed out.

We stopped in our tracks, as Kasai's voice suddenly called out from behind us. "Oh, and Midoriko?" the little god called.

We turned back to him, surprised. "That jewel that you have, the Sacred Jewel," he said, and I withdrew the jewel from my sleeve. How did he even know I had it…?

"What about it?" I asked, clenching my fist around the jewel.

He walked towards me, until he was about several feet away. He stared at the jewel, before turning back to me. "It's killing you," he said.

_What?_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

We froze as we stared at Kasai. The silence that followed his words was total. We looked down at the little god, flabbergasted. What was he saying? Inuyasha looked taken aback, while Clara looked stunned.

Sesshoumaru was the first person to break the silence. "Elaborate," the demon lord ordered.

Kasai huffed and crossed his arms. "How uncouth," he said. "I noticed it the first time I saw you." He looked up at Clara. For once, he didn't look like a pervert. "I thought you knew, but the longer I observed you, the more I became convinced that you were blind to what Midoriko was doing."

"Mi…Midoriko?" Clara asked.

"This is why I told Kaijin not to attempt it," he said under his breath. "You all knew of the demon lord Kaijin, I take it? Former Lord of the North, and Midoriko's demon lover?"

We nodded. Clara had told us the story already. "You," Kasai said, turning to Sesshoumaru, "would know. I believe you fought alongside your father in a war against Kaijin."

"Do not waste my time," Sesshoumaru warned. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

Kasai huffed again, before turning back to Clara. "Then you must know of Kaijin's folly, when he learned that Midoriko had perished and birthed the Sacred Jewel," he continued. "When he had learned of Midoriko's fate, he had come to me, pleading that I save his lover. Gods are not allowed to meddle excessively in this world's affairs, and I turned him down.

"You must know, Kaijin was an extremely powerful sorcerer. He came up with a most ludicrous idea—he would split Midoriko's soul within the jewel. He would reincarnate the other half, and leave the other behind. He would do the same for his own soul, so that he would be with her in another life.

"It was absurd and foolish, I had warned him. There were so many things that could go wrong with such a spell, especially for half a reincarnated soul. You see, a soul is meant to be whole and pure. When the other half would meet the other, both would try to become one—"

I suddenly remembered the day Kikyou had been resurrected. I remembered how I had managed to call my own soul back from her body when she had tried to kill Inuyasha. I looked towards Clara, concerned. If that was true, then…

"By Fate's decree, Midoriko has found the other half of her soul," Kasai went on. "She wishes to become whole once more, to finish what she started and atone for her sin."

"Sin?" Clara asked.

Kasai gestured to the Sacred Jewel in her hands. "The creation of the Sacred Jewel," he said. "Look at it closely, priestess—can you not sense Midoriko's sorrow within the jewel, the jewel that has killed thousands and condemned a thousand more to a miserable fate?"

"But…what about Clara?" I interjected. "If Midoriko wants her soul to be whole again, what will happen to her?"

"What do you think happens when a soul leaves the body?" Kasai asked gently.

Clara shook her head. I could tell that she was having trouble accepting all this. "But…I feel fine," she said.

"Tell me," Kasai continued. "Why do you think that darkness within the jewel grows? There are two evils within the jewel, where there had been only one, and you need the help of another to check the darkness within it. Why is that? Because your spiritual energy is waning."

"How could Midoriko do something this cruel?" I was aghast. It made no sense.

"Trust me, Midoriko does not want this any more than she does," Kasai said, glancing back towards Clara.

"What do we need to do?" Clara asked slowly. "I know you can't interfere too much, but please?"

Kasai considered her for a moment, then sighed. "Complete the jewel, and defeat the darkness within, before Midoriko can take your soul completely," he told her.

Her eyes widened in horror as the full impact of Kasai's words hit us, and it hit us hard…

To save herself, Clara would have to take Kohaku's shard.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Everything was a blur.

I couldn't even remember the ride through the skies as we flew towards Kaede's village. All I could think about were Kasai's words.

Takeshi, and even Miroku, had told me that I had an incomplete soul. I hadn't minded at the time, because I didn't feel any different at all. But now that I thought about it closely, I had once been able to purify the jewel with my aura alone, but now, I couldn't even get rid of the darkness within the jewel completely…

Was it because my spiritual energy _had_ weakened, like Kasai said? Was I really _dying?_ But I didn't feel any different—physically, at least.

And then, there was the implication of Kasai's words…

If we were to complete the jewel, we would need Kohaku's shard.

I bit my lower lip. If we took Kohaku's shard, he would die.

With a horrible pang, I suddenly remembered the way he and Rin laughed loudly at Jaken's expense, the way he and Rin played with Hitori and Momitsumi, and the way he helped us fight the Demon Samurai. Worse still, was the way Kohaku and Sango had held each other, promising to go forward together, just as their father would have wanted…

I couldn't.

If I did…I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I was a monster.

I _wouldn't._

**. . .**

It was afternoon by the time we had arrived at the outskirts of Kaede's village. Totosai immediately left, and Kagome and I thanked him for all his help. I tugged on Ah-Un's reigns as we headed towards the village. I stopped and turned towards Sesshoumaru, who hadn't made a move to follow.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him. His eyes—I'd never seen them so cold before.

He stared at me for a moment, before he turned his head in the direction of Inuyasha's forest, and back to me. Oh.

"Go on," Kagome urged, taking Ah-Un's reigns from me. "Follow him."

Heart hammering, I reluctantly followed Sesshoumaru into Inuyasha's Forest. Birds sang in the trees, and the sunlight streaming through the leafy canopies felt so wrong, somehow. I kept my eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's back as I followed him. There was something…_off_ about him.

He kept walking, not stopping until we came across the Goshinboku. He looked up at its leafy canopy, still not saying anything.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked carefully, after I couldn't take any more of the oppressive silence.

"What do you intend to do?" He kept his back to me, head raised to the tree's leaves.

"I take it, you mean regarding this," I said, taking out the jewel again. "I…I don't really know."

He turned to me, and I felt like shying away from his eyes—they were just so _cold, _but I could also make out something else beneath the ice, something I couldn't quite understand…

"You don't know?" he said severely.

I looked down at the ground. "You need to complete the jewel," he went on.

"I don't think I can," I said slowly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Explain," he said, his tone clipped. Did he…was he…_angry?_

"Sesshoumaru, I…" I bit my lip. I felt so frustrated all of a sudden. "I don't want to take Kohaku's shard. I can't do it…I won't do it. I just…I couldn't!"

"You know what will happen otherwise," he warned, his eyes narrowing almost dangerously at me. Once upon a time, that look would have sent me running in the opposite direction, but not anymore.

"He's just a child," I said. "A child who's apparently been through hell and back. He's gone through a lot with his sister. I can't do that to him!"

"Even if it means your very life?" What was he saying? That I should…that I should take the shard, take Kohaku's life away from him?

"Even if means that!" I exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru…If I took his shard, do you think I could…do you think I could bear going through every single day knowing that I was alive only because I killed him? I couldn't! I'm not a monster!"

Sesshoumaru's look had gotten so cold, I was surprised that the ground he stood on hadn't frozen over yet. He was silent for a moment.

"Then," he said in a voice as cold as his eyes, "am I a monster for wanting to keep you safe?"

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at him. I couldn't even think of a coherent enough reply to that. What was he saying? That he would…take Kohaku's shard, kill the boy? I couldn't even…that just wasn't…I suddenly tasted blood. I'd bitten my lip too hard.

"Am I?" he repeated. There was nothing in his voice—no anger, no apathy, just…_nothing._

I clenched my fists. "Taking his life…" I said slowly, not meeting his eyes. "That…that would be horrible."

It was so silent. The birds had stopped their twittering. It was as if the entire forest had sensed the tension in the air, and didn't dare make a sound.

He stared at me for a moment. I couldn't make out the look in his eyes, but it couldn't have boded well. I forced myself to meet his gaze. My heart was hammering so forcefully in my chest, it was painful. For a while, he was quiet, and I wondered what he was thinking…

He abruptly turned on his heel and, without sparing me another glance, vanished into the shadow of the trees. I suddenly felt so dizzy. Shakily, I made my way over to the Goshinboku, and sat on one of its gnarled roots.

I buried my face in my hands as I felt my eyes warming. I blinked rapidly. I wouldn't cry—I'd promised Sesshoumaru I wouldn't…

Oh…

He must be so _mad_.

I lowered my hands, and wrapped my arms around myself. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground. What do I do now?

I didn't know how long I stayed like that. A shadow suddenly fell over me, and I looked up, surprised to find Kagome standing in front of me.

"Hey," she said, sitting beside me on one of the roots. She dumped her yellow backpack beside her, as well as mine. She was quiet for a moment, and I continued to stare at the ground. "Clara…" she began hesitantly. "What happened? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

I bit my lower lip. "He left," I whispered. "I think he got angry, and left. I don't know where he went."

"Did you…did you guys fight?" she asked.

I nodded reluctantly. "Wow," she went on. "If you don't mind me saying, it's a miracle you're still alive." She gave me an awkward smile. "Sorry, probably not the best thing to say," she continued. She paused for a bit. "Why did you fight?"

Should I tell her? "He…" I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't."

She smiled knowingly. "It's fine," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. She fell quiet again, and it was a while before she spoke. "You know what? Let's go back for a bit."

I nodded. "Inuyasha and the others are probably wondering where we are now," I said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, not to Kaede's village," she clarified. "I've talked with Inuyasha and the others, and they don't mind us going back to the modern era for a while."

I stared at her. "Go back?" I whispered. Truth be told, it felt like a lifetime since I had last been in the modern era. A part of me wanted to go back, but the other part wanted to find Sesshoumaru.

"You could use a break, Clara," Kagome pointed out. "It'll just be for several days, or so. A week at the most."

I hesitated. "What about Rin and Kohaku?" I asked. "And Jaken. How are they?"

"They're fine," she reassured. "Rin's become a sort of favorite with the village women. They adore her. Kohaku's helping the other men out at the fields. Jaken's grumbling, as always, and Miroku, Kaede and Sango are trying to find a way to take Kohaku's shard without endangering his life. We've told them about what Kasai said," she added, almost as an afterthought.

I raised an eyebrow. "And Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Uh…"

Hm…probably still stuck in a crater of sits. "But…" I said slowly. "Sesshoumaru…" Who was I kidding? Was I actually thinking that he would care if I went home, after the way I had talked to him earlier?

I shook my head. "Just for a while then," I said, sighing.

She smiled. "All right," she said, standing and offering me her hand. "Let's go."

I returned her smile as I took her hand. As we headed in the direction of the well, I couldn't help but glance around the trees one more time. Sighing, I shook my head and followed Kagome.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I crossed my arms as I kept myself hidden behind a tree. I frowned as I watched Kagome lead Clara by the hand out of the clearing and towards the direction of the well. As much as I preferred that she remain here, perhaps a respite would do her good.

I uncrossed my arms and walked away, into the forest.

There were more important matters that warranted my attention.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: the longest by far xD And it might just keep getting longer, and longer, because I love you guys to bits! So, help me reach five hundred reviews, yes?  
Miroku: come now, people, show some love *gropes Sango's butt*  
Sango: you pervert! *whack!*  
Miroku: but…Sango! I was only showing love.  
Inuyasha: laaaame!  
A1969: anyway, before I forget…I have one question to ask...Am I the only one around here who thinks Jaken is cute?!  
*crickets chirping*  
Sesshoumaru: I do not even comprehend…  
A1969: it's true! He's looks quite cuddly, doesn't he?  
Kagome: anywaaay, don't forget to review! Let's reach five hundred, people!**


	39. An Interlude

**A1969: hey there! I just wanted to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and placing this story on your favorites and alerts!  
Sango: by the way, I think Jaken is cute, too.  
Miroku: what?!  
Kagome: *gasps* so do I!  
Inuyasha: what the hell?!  
Sesshoumaru: humans have no sense. I'm not surprised.  
A1969: aww! You guys, too? C'mon, you gotta admit, the little dude IS quite cuddly xD Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Nine-**

**.:An Interlude:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I slid the door of the well shrine open, and looked up at the skies of modern Tokyo. The sky was shot with pink, red and gold as the sun slowly started to set. I lowered my eyes from the sky and saw—for the first time in months—the Higurashi household, a few yards away.

The modern era. I was back.

Overhead, an airplane flew against the clouds, casting a shadow across the courtyard. Being back suddenly felt so surreal—it was as if I had left the real world behind, and entered an alternate dimension altogether…

I shook my head. What was I thinking about? _This _was my world, the world I was born in, the world I was raised in…but…Why didn't it feel like it? Why did I feel as though I'd left a part of myself behind in the Feudal Era? I clenched my fists. Get a grip, Clara…

"Clara?" Kagome's voice pulled me abruptly from my thoughts. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

"I…I don't know," I said, sighing. "It's…it just feels weird being back, that's all."

She nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel," she agreed. "The first time I came back, it felt that way, too. I got used to it soon enough." She smiled almost thoughtfully. "But that's not all that's bothering you, isn't it?"

"_Then, am I a monster for wanting to keep you safe?"_

Sesshoumaru's voice reverberated through my thoughts again. I had been appalled at the implication of his words—that he was willing to take Kohaku's shard, willing to kill the boy…a _child._

"_Taking his life…that…that would be horrible."_

This time, my own voice resounded through my head. Now that I thought about it…had I…Had I unwittingly called Sesshoumaru a _monster?_ I felt my heart clenching tightly as I wrapped my arms around myself. I was such an idiot.

"Clara?" Kagome sounded worried. Taking my hand, she gently led me to the stone bench underneath the Sacred Tree. "You know, it's not good to keep it all locked up," she said as we sat. "Tell me…what's bothering you?"

Reluctantly, I told her. When I'd finished, Kagome was quiet, her eyes fixed on her lap. Her brow was furrowed in deep thought. It was a while before she looked up, and said, "Clara, I told you that Sesshoumaru obviously cares about you, right?"

I nodded.

"Have you ever considered," she went on, "that maybe…he loves you?"

It was as though someone threw a punch at me, knocking the wind out of me completely. I could feel my eyes widening, and my stomach vanishing. Kagome was always one for crazy Sesshoumaru-theories, but…

"What makes you think that now?" I asked. There was no denying it—I _wanted_ it to be true.

"You're really, really, really, really dense, aren't you?" Kagome said, shaking her head mournfully. "It's just that he wants to keep you safe, wants to protect you. And it seems as though he doesn't care about the cost."

"Kohaku's _life_!"

"I'm not saying I agree with his views," Kagome said quickly. "Try to see it from his perspective, and I won't hold back about Sesshoumaru. I've told you before, when he first met Inuyasha and me, he was a ruthless killer. He tried to trick Inuyasha using his dead mother, tried to kill Inuyasha all for the sake of taking the Tessaiga. Even struck a deal with Naraku, once, all for the sake of becoming more powerful.

"A cold-hearted, murderous, unrelenting assassin. That's how I viewed him first. I've told you before, that he met Rin. He became nicer—he certainly didn't try to kill Inuyasha as often as before, even helped us out on several occasions. But he was still nothing but ice, cold and unreachable.

"And now, you come along." Kagome smiled at me. There was something reassuring about that smile. "Clara, you and Inuyasha may not be able to see it, but the rest of us can see that ice melting. I think he's finally found someone he wants to protect differently from the way he protects Rin. I think he's found someone he loves.

"I doubt Sesshoumaru's ever been in love with anyone before, what with having ice for a heart and all. But now that he has…I don't think he wants to lose that feeling. I don't think he wants to lose you."

My fists clenched on my lap. "Kagome…let's say what you're saying _is_ true, and he does. I…I'd rather he hated me, than do something awful for my sake!"

She looked sadly at me. "Then you two have to talk," she said. "And compromise."

I glanced towards the well shrine, and sighed. "But he must hate me right now."

"Why?"

"Kagome, I unintentionally called him a monster, remember?" I looked up at the Sacred Tree. With a sudden jolt, I realized that this—under the Goshinboku—was where Sesshoumaru and I had…fought? Disagreed? Argued?

Kagome placed her arm across my shoulders. "Unlike Inuyasha," she began, "I don't think Sesshoumaru can hold a grudge for something as small as that. I don't think he's mad at you, Clara."

I smiled at her. "You should be a psychologist, you know," I said. We laughed. Maybe it was because of all the stress in the Feudal Era, but we laughed long and loud. Even if it wasn't that funny at all.

"Clara?"

Surprised, Kagome and I turned towards the Higurashi house. "Mom!" I said, standing.

Alexis was standing close to the door, as though she were about to enter. She'd pulled her blonde hair into an elegant chignon at her neck, and she wore a white suit. She was also holding a shopping bag in her hand.

"For a moment there, I thought it was Diane Kruger," Kagome remarked, but my attention was wholly fixed on my mother.

Alexis blinked, and then smiled. "Mom!" I said, running to her.

She wrapped her arms around me. She smelled like Chanel (she _loved _brands). "Long time no see," she greeted. How many months had it been since I'd last seen her? She pulled away, and frowned slightly as her eyes fell on my neck. "What happened to this?" she asked, fingering the dressing on my neck.

I shook my head. "It's just a scratch," I reassured her. "Occupational hazard."

She looked as though she wanted to ask, but was stopped short when Kagome came close. "Hey, Mrs. Rose!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Alexis turned to her, and smiled. "Is your mother home?" she asked. "I've brought something for her." She held up the bag she carried.

"We just came back, actually," Kagome said, sliding the door open. "Come on in!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I stared at the barrier before me. It rippled with light, its white glow more pronounced in the oncoming twilight. It pulsed, as though it detected my presence. I scoffed—this particular barrier will not reject me.

The barrier pulsed as I strode through it and into the cave. At the end of the darkened passage, I could make out the cavernous chamber in which rested the crystallized remains of the priestess Midoriko, and the demon that had tried to destroy her. The strong stench of decay hung about me.

I entered the chamber. Nothing had changed since Clara and I had set foot here last. There were still deep grooves on the ground and the walls, and fallen stalactites were strewn on the cave floor. My eyes found the crystallized remains of Midoriko.

The priestess appeared peaceful, her expression serene. A queer expression for one about to be devoured by demons. She had tried to destroy the demon that now held her in its crystallized jaws. In her last effort to stop the demon, she had extracted both her and the demon's soul, bound it in her heart, and, as a result, birthed the Sacred Jewel. She had perished…

And so would Clara.

"…_the Sacred Jewel…it's killing you…"_

Kasai's words rang through my head, and I closed my eyes in anger.

"…_do you think I could bear going through every single day knowing that I was alive only because I killed him? I couldn't! I'm not a monster!"_

Foolish girl. Some sacrifices were necessary. It was most unfortunate that her gentle nature blinded her to this. For a moment, I could see the horrified expression on her face as Clara realized that I was willing to sacrifice Kohaku's life for her own.

"_I'm not a monster!"_

I, on the other hand, appeared to be.

Hn. I opened my eyes, and turned my gaze to the foot of the statue, where Takeshi's body lay. In the months that had gone by, nature had slowly started to ravage it. Regarding it with disgust, I approached the body. Takeshi's expression was still peaceful.

I narrowed my eyes at it as I drew Tenseiga from its sheath. The sword hummed as I held it above the body, as though it were eager to be of service.

I couldn't see them. The emissaries of the afterlife were nowhere near the body.

Of course.

Tenseiga's power was limited, in a way. Resurrection was possible only if the body and soul were intact, and if it was done immediately after death. Delaying the resurrection would give the emissaries ample time to take the soul from the body. I sheathed Tenseiga.

Useless.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Night had fallen by the time mom and I left the Higurashis. She had parked her black Accord at the bottom of the steps that led to the Higurashi shrine. "I'm surprised _you're_ driving," I remarked as we got in. "What happened to Joe?" Joe was our driver, and he'd been around ever since I was a child.

"He had an appendectomy," mom said, as we buckled our seatbelts. "I let him resign so he could rest. Besides, it's fun driving." She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as she started the engine and drove. "How many cars did you crash?" I asked bluntly. Contrary to popular belief, not all models were graceful and coordinated—Alexis Rose happened to be one of them.

She looked sheepish. "I didn't crash anything," she corrected, sounding defensive. "I broke a few side mirrors, dented a few bumpers. Nothing serious."

I exhaled. "How many cars?" I asked with dread. Most people would resort to _repairing_ the dents, or the side mirrors, or the broken bumpers, but not Alexis—she donated the ruined vehicles. She did the same thing to the cars in the States (among which was a Ferrari. It had given my father a headache).

"This is just the fifth," she reassured.

I stared at her. My eyes widened in shock, and my jaw slackened. "_Just the fifth?!"_ I screeched, grabbing on to my seat for dear life.

"You're overreacting, we'll be perfectly fine," she said nonchalantly. I noted that she gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly—nervous? _I _was.

"Fine?" I croaked. "Mom…I feel safer flying on a _two-headed dragon_ than riding in this car!"

"Don't you talk like that!" she admonished. "And what about two-headed dragons? They actually exist?" She looked at me, intrigued.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

**. . .**

I wrapped the towel around my damp hair, and knotted my bathrobe. Leaning against the bathroom counter, I stared at the mirror. The eyes that stared back at me looked tired. Sighing, I pushed the bathroom door open, and stepped into my bedroom, the carpet warm and fuzzy against my feet.

_Home._

Glancing around my room, I shook my head. Something didn't feel right—I should be down the well, tackling the problem of Naraku in the Feudal Era, not back here, relaxing while everyone wracked their brains for a solution to our dilemma.

The warm feeling of my mother's arms around me put a block on that train of thought. She had been worried, I could tell. And seeing as how rocky our relationship had been since my father died last year, I felt guilty for making her worry…

I quickly changed, grabbed my notebook, and headed towards the piano room. The maids had already gone home for the night, and the house was quiet. I pushed the door open, and flicked on the lights to find the grand piano standing, forlorn, in the room.

I sat down and took several moments to study the piece I'd composed. Then I played.

The music was slow, at first, gentle—it sounded better than I thought. It slowly increased in tempo—becoming playful, a little more lively, a little more joyful. Until it gently slowed for a few moments, and then a crescendo…

As I stopped, I could hear clapping behind me. I turned in my seat to find my mother standing at the door. "That was very beautiful," she remarked, coming closer. "What piece was it?"

I blushed. "I actually composed it for—" I stopped midsentence. Mom _did not _approve of boys…much less demon lords.

"Yes?" Alexis prodded.

"Myself," I said, turning back to the piano.

"You're a very easy person to read, Clara," she said, sitting beside me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, as I played the piece again.

"It means what it means," she said. "Also, that blush is a dead giveaway."

Was I really that obvious? This was ridiculous. I sighed as the music swelled around us. "It's just for a friend," I said quietly. Though, I don't think Sesshoumaru considered a lot of people as belonging to the 'friend' category.

"A boy," she said, somewhat flatly.

I missed a key, and the music faltered. "Yes," I huffed. I couldn't help but sound a little too defensive—she could be very protective at times.

"Is it that Sesshoumaru person?" she asked.

I accidentally struck the keys all at once, and the piano let out a loud _bong! _of surprise. "How do you know about Sesshoumaru?!" I said, astonished. I stopped playing.

"Kagome mentioned him once," she said thoughtfully. She folded her arms. "She told me that he was Inuyasha's older brother, and that you were traveling with him. Oh, she assured me that you weren't alone"—my blushed deepened—"and seeing as you haven't met a lot people in modern Japan, and seeing as you must have spent all your time travelling with him, I can only assume that you wrote that piece for him."

Wow…just…wow. "You should be a detective," I said dully.

She chuckled lightly. "What kind of person is he?" she asked.

I didn't want to talk about Sesshoumaru—I didn't want to think of the way he'd regarded me with such cold eyes, or the way he'd promptly turned away when I told him how horrible it would be to take Kohaku's shard. Thinking quickly, I played a piece that I knew would distract her—Rimsky-Korsakov's _Flight of the Bumblebee._

"I've always found that piece hard," Alexis remarked, distracted.

I smiled. "It isn't really that hard," I said, letting my fingers fly. "The notes are easy enough, it's the speed that has you perplexed. I could teach it to you, if you want."

She made a little moue of distaste. "I'm not as coordinated as you or your father," she said, her voice gentle as she mentioned my father. I finished playing, and turned to her. For a moment, there was melancholy in her eyes, before she turned brisk.

"By the way," she said. "The principal of your school wants to see you this coming Monday." It was currently a Saturday.

"Er, why?" I asked hesitantly. I knew I didn't have a lot going for me at school—I could count the number of days I'd been in class on one hand. The last time I went to school, it was sometime in June—it was currently October. I made a mental note to bring a calendar the next time I went back.

"Your nightmarish attendance," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, you seem relaxed about it," I said, truly perplexed. Alexis Rose was strict about being on time, down to the very last nanosecond.

"I've told them you've been in the hospital these past few months," she said flippantly. "In a coma."

I blinked. "A coma," I repeated. "Don't you think that's a little overkill?" Then again, Alexis loved to be a 'little' overkill—a remnant from her days in the limelight.

"No, I don't," she said, crossing her arms and sounding defensive. "I think it's a good reason. People have been known to go into comas for _years, _Clara, it's a very feasible excuse."

I smiled. This was how she was before my father died. I really did miss her. I leaned over and hugged her. "I missed you a lot, mom," I said quietly.

She held me. "I've missed you, too," she said.

"By the way, I have a lot to tell you," I said, pulling away from her. And I was wondering _how_ I was going to tell her—about Kikyou, Takeshi and his gift of immortality, Momitsumi and Hitori, Naraku…basically, everything. But…I don't think I could tell her about what Kasai had said, about the jewel killing me.

"Yes, and you can start with Sesshoumaru," Alexis said, suddenly remembering.

I groaned.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

"You've chosen such an unholy hour to come visiting, my son," Mother said.

She was standing in the middle of the courtyard, bathed in moonlight. It seemed as though she had been expecting me. I descended in front of her, and she smiled, amused.

"Why, I wonder?" she said, as she turned to sit on her elaborate throne. She regarded me with both amusement and curiosity. "Are you here to ask about Lady Momitsumi?"

"Of course not," I scoffed.

"Such a shame, really," she said, tilting her head at me. "That she would go and marry a mere soldier far below her rank, when she could have had you. I'm surprised Lord Hoshimaru acquiesced to it. But then again, it would be rather silly to disown his only heir."

She smiled—it was filled with mockery. "You are hopeless," she remarked, sighing. "You might as well die an old bachelor, Sesshoumaru. Such shame you haven't a drop of your Father's charm."

"That does not concern me," I said, growing impatient. "I've come regarding the Tenseiga."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you mastered that blade already? You even had the gall to bequeath the Meido to your Bakusaiga—that shows your mastery over the sword. What more do you wish to learn?"

"You made mention that Tenseiga cannot revive those whose lives have been prolonged by a shard of the Sacred Jewel," I began.

"Ah," she said, leaning her cheek on her palm. "You wish to augment Tenseiga's power, so that you may revive one bound to a shard. Is it the boy that priestess of yours was looking after?"

I remained silent. "My," she continued. "You may not have inherited your Father's charm, but you've certainly inherited his odd fondness for humans. You've never shown an interest in the jewel before now. Do you feel sorry for the boy, Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed. The boy was merely a part of the reason.

Instead of taking offense, she chuckled. "Or perhaps, you wish to help Midoriko?"

This woman—I was beginning to suspect that she was capable of reading minds. I kept my silence. "Oh?" she said. "No denial from you? You needn't be so surprised. Totosai was merely telling me interesting tales. He thought I would find it intriguing that you allowed Tenseiga to be shattered by Midoriko's reincarnation."

"He also told me," she went on, "about the jewel and the priestess. And I can only conclude that you wish to amplify Tenseiga's power to save the boy's life, in the hopes that you will be able to save the girl. Isn't that interesting, Sesshoumaru?"

She leaned back in her seat, and regarded me with a derisive smile. "Enough," I said. "Will you tell me, or need I find the answer elsewhere?"

"The answer is no," Mother said, her tone imperious. "Tenseiga's power is as it is. Your Father had the sword forged for specific reasons, Sesshoumaru, and one of those reasons is to teach you that power cannot give you everything you desire. You see the girl dying in front of your eyes, and yet your power will never save her, if she does not wish to be saved.

"Do you feel frustrated, Sesshoumaru? Do you feel helpless knowing that she will never allow you to remove the boy's shard, even if it costs Midoriko her own life? Do you feel inept at knowing that, no matter how powerful you are, you cannot save her from herself?"

Her gaze grew steady as she continued to regard me. "Oh, take the boy's shard, if you must," she said. "But you will not, because you do not want to disappoint her. You do not want her to think of you with disgust, am I right?"

I chose not to answer her. My eyes fell on the Meido stone she wore around her neck. "No, it cannot help them either," she said, as though reading my thoughts. "Neither Tenseiga nor the Meido stone will save her if she dies. You know the reason why, I presume? The other half of her soul is still bound to the Sacred Jewel. And as to the boy…" She smiled, whether it was with mirth or sympathy, I could not tell.

"I assume that he has been dead for a while, before he was brought back with a shard. You see, Sesshoumaru, the Meido stone brings back those souls trapped in the Underworld. The boy's soul has already been judged, but was called back to his body."

Silence reigned as she finished speaking. For a moment, she said nothing, then her smile faded, and she regarded me with a solemn stare. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, all manner of frivolity gone. "Have you someone to protect?"

I met her stare with a steady gaze. For a moment, I remained silent. And then, unbidden, I thought of the way _she_ smiled, the way she blushed when I turned my gaze to her. For a moment, I could hear Clara's voice calling my name.

"Yes."

She leaned back, as though satisfied with my answer. "Your Father has nothing more to teach you," she said, her tone dismissive. "Everything else, you must learn on your own now."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I slowly opened my eyes. For a moment, I felt confused—why was I on a bed, surrounded by pillows with a duvet on top of me? And then yesterday's events came flooding back—Kasai's words, my argument with Sesshoumaru, my mother's embrace…

For a while, I lay there. Last night, I'd sat down with my mother and told her about my time in the Feudal Era. With characteristic briskness, she had taken everything in stride, even the part where I told her that Takeshi had given me his immortality to save my life ("Immortal. Well, that will cause a lot of illegal paperwork in the future," she had remarked).

But I hadn't told her everything. I couldn't tell her about what Kasai had said, about the jewel killing me. I didn't want to worry her now (though, sooner or later, I _would _have to tell her). Truth be told, I couldn't accept it, either. We're human—we don't want to die, we cling to our lives with every breath we have. But…if it had to be me, or Kohaku, I'd rather it was me.

I rolled over, and saw the Sacred Jewel on my bedside table. It glittered purple, with Naraku's darkness prominent at the center. It would be a while before I asked Kagome to help me purify it again.

Despite what Kasai said, I felt _fine_. I didn't feel weak, tired, strained, or even pained. I felt absolutely well. And I guess, that was why it was hard for me to believe that I was _dying._ What, would I just dropped dead all of a sudden, with no warning?

I shook my head as I sat up. I couldn't wallow away in self-pity—I'd done that before.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Clara?" It was mom. I suddenly heard a soft whimpering sound.

"I'm awake, and it's open!" I called, curious.

Mom opened the door. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw what she was carrying in her arms—a puppy. A Blenheim-colored Cavalier, with a red ribbon round its neck.

"Cute, isn't she?" mom said, as she sat on the bed. The puppy barked playfully in her arms, and tried to lick her chin.

"She is," I said. She handed me the puppy, who stared at me with wide eyes. I giggled as she licked my cheek.

"She's yours," Mom said.

"Mine?" I said, surprised and pleased. "Really?"

"Of course," she said. She smirked at me, almost mischievously. "You love dogs, don't you?"

I flushed. "Well…yes…" Was she teasing me? In my defense, I've always liked dogs. They had a certain charm, and could be quite funny at times (though, I did acknowledge that _some _dogs didn't have a shred of humor in them. Not one bit).

"What will you name her?" Mom asked.

I thought for a moment. The temptation to name her 'Fluffy' (damn you, Inuyasha) was too strong to ignore. But no…it didn't cut it.

"Sammie," I said at last. The puppy barked and licked my chin.

"She seems to like it," Aleixis went on as she stood. "Oh, and I have something else for you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Unless you've started on the illegal paperwork already, it's not my birthday," I pointed out as I began untying the ribbon from Sammie's neck.

"You will need these later," she pointed out.

Before I could ask, Tinette, the maid, walked through the door carrying—what the heck?—several purple shopping bags from Bergdorf Goodman. Wait…was there even a branch in Japan? I could feel a headache threatening to build. Alexis Rose _loved _designers (you can only wear so many shoes in your lifetime).

"What are these for?!" I gasped as Tinette set them on the duvet.

"For later," Alexis said flippantly, as she sorted through the bags. She held up a familiar turquoise shopping bag. "I ordered this one from Tiffany's," she said, thrusting the bag at me. "I thought you might like it. Think of it as an advanced birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for another two weeks," I pointed out, but I took the bag anyway (hey, who didn't _want _to receive something from Tiffany's?). "You've already got me a lot of stuff, but thanks."

I opened the bag to find a small turquoise box wrapped with a white ribbon. Sammie sniffed the box and barked, her tail wagging as though in excitement. I untied the ribbon and tossed it to the puppy. Inside was a platinum band of diamonds and sapphires.

I stared at my mother. "Do you like it?" she asked eagerly. "I thought it matched your eyes!" She paused for a moment. "Besides…I didn't really give you anything last year."

I smiled at her. Last year, my father had died, and my mother and I had drifted. It was only this year that we'd started getting along again and—funny enough—it started when I began going to the Feudal Era.

"I love it," I said, smiling. I slipped on the ring.

"And these," Alexis went, suddenly business-like. "Are for tonight. The company's holding an auction, and I want you to go. You need to get acquainted with the board of directors, and everyone else who matters."

I smiled, and she turned to leave. Sammie plodded towards the bags, nuzzling them with her nose. I sighed. Get to know the board of directors…

What was the use? I glanced towards the Sacred Jewel, and sighed. For the first time since Kasai mentioned it, I actually felt _scared_. There were so many things I suddenly wanted to live for—the friends I'd made, the renewed bond with my mother, Sesshou—

I blushed, and clenched the comforter with my fists. I shouldn't be selfish—Kohaku was only a child, after all….Sighing, I stood up and stretched, Sammie barking at me.

"Aren't you an attention-seeker," I said, patting her on the head. She nuzzled my hand with her nose. "You'll like him too, I think."

She barked again.

**. . .**

The day had gone by pretty quickly, and the evening found me with my mother in the company lobby, greeting guests. I was wearing a black cocktail, the straps of which were—thankfully—wide enough to hide the wound on my shoulder. I'd let my hair fall over one shoulder, to hide the small dressing at my neck. My feet ached in the black pumps I wore—Christian Louboutin was definitely _not _a friend.

I'd brought the Sacred Jewel with me, in the clutch I carried. Try as I might, I couldn't leave it in a safe at home—I felt anxious the longer I stayed away from the jewel.

My face began to ache from all the smiling. I'd been greeting people with my mother nonstop. "Why did you drag me here, anyway?" I asked my mother, somewhat grudgingly.

She smiled at an elderly couple dressed in very elegant kimono, before turning back to me. "Because I do not want to die of boredom on my own," she admitted in an undertone. "You're father used to bring me to these events for the same reason."

"Alexis!" a booming voice called out. A second later, a pudgy man wearing a pinstripe suit, and a canary yellow tie waddled over.

"Hello, Abe-san," mom greeted, shaking his hand.

"I see your daughter is out of her coma!" he said jovially, shaking my hand and beaming.

Right…my coma.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.

"It's good to see that you're doing fine," Abe went on, dropping his voice lower. "Truth be told, the other directors and I wondered whether you would be up to your duties, what with Kendrick passing away last year."

My mother's smile became tight. "We're doing fine, thank you," she said.

"And what will we be having tonight?" he went on, looking around the crowded lobby.

"Well, we managed to obtain very valuable antiques…"

I let my thoughts drift as they began talking about antiques and who would have the highest bid tonight. There was one word Sesshoumaru would use for an occasion like this…

Ridiculous.

**. . .**

I sighed as I squirmed in my seat. Glumly, I watched the auctioneer strike his gavel, and proclaim an item sold. It was, truth be told, boring. I would rather listen to Jaken complain nonstop than listen to this.

"How are you holding up?" mom asked, as several of the auctioneer's assistants brought out a sculpture of a beautiful woman onto the platform.

"Fine," I lied.

"Lot two five six, a sculpture of the goddess Venus dating from the Roman-era. In good condition, with several chips along the hand, and arms. Carrying a spray of myrtle in one hand, and a dove upon her shoulder. Sculptor unknown. Bid starts at one hundred thousand dollars."

The elderly man in kimono raised his hand. "A hundred and fifty thousand dollars," he said.

"A hundred fifty thousand dollars, do we have two hundred thousand dollars?" The auctioneer was extremely energetic.

"Three hundred thousand dollars!" a woman said, raising her hand.

The elderly man was not going down without a fight. "Five hundred thousand dollars," he announced calmly. Beside him, his wife nodded in approval.

There was a great deal of muttering around the room. "Seven hundred thousand dollars!"

"One million five hundred thousand dollars," said the old man. Now that I looked at him closely, he had the air of an old samurai—he wasn't going to let anyone outbid him.

"One million seven hundred thousand!" another voice piped up.

In the end, the old man won, and the statue was sold to him for a whopping eleven million dollars. "We're bidding in dollars, as you can see. All that money goes to charity," Alexis whispered beside me.

"I'm surprised you aren't bidding," I said.

She smiled. "I've seen nothing that I like," she said solemnly. Riiiight. She had the catalogue open on her lap.

"What you like hasn't been put up yet," I pointed out.

"True," she agreed.

I sighed and leaned back. A yawn threatened to escape, but I managed to suppress it. "I need to use the bathroom," I whispered suddenly. And maybe take a walk until the whole thing was finished.

**. . .**

I dried my hands with a paper towel, before pushing the door open and leaving the bathroom. Across the lobby, I could make out the booming voice of the auctioneer from the hall as he called each bid. He sounded so delighted, I was surprised he wasn't dancing.

I glanced around. This was the first time I'd ever set foot in the company. The lobby was cavernous, with windows that reached towards the ceiling. Its sleek interior made me think of technology, and rightly so—the company specialized in it, after all. Several people were mingling in the lobby, probably not interested in the ongoing auction either.

Exploring the place seemed like a pretty good idea. Making sure my clutch was tucked firmly under my arm, I made a beeline for the elevators at the end of the lobby.

I suddenly stopped.

Was it just my imagination, or could I feel something dark coming from across the lobby? I stared at the hall where the auction was held. Beside the main door, at a corridor, was another door, smaller. Probably an entrance to the backstage.

Frowning I closed my eyes and focused my spiritual energy at the door. I shuddered. I could feel something dark creeping behind the door, something that made the hairs on my nape stand on end.

Demonic aura.

Impossible. I thought there were no demons in this era, so…what was one doing here, of all places?

I hesitantly made my way over to the hall, towards the side door. As I drew closer, I could feel the demonic aura stirring. I placed a hand on the door and pushed, only to find that it was locked.

"Ms. Rose?"

I gave a start of surprise as I turned to a young man behind me—one of the auctioneer's assistants. "Yes?" I asked. The demonic aura behind the door grew stronger.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Er…I was just…trying to see what was behind this door," I said honestly. Lame, very lame.

"No one is allowed in there, Ms. Rose," he said apologetically. "That's where the items for the auction have been kept."

I could tell he was one of those stubborn ones. Think, Clara, think. "Well, I was interested in"—the demonic aura stirred again, almost like a pulse—"bidding for a certain item on the catalogue. I was wondering…I was wondering if I could see it, before I bid for it. Pictures can be very misleading, you see."

"You could wait until we bring it out," he said politely. Definitely stubborn.

"My _mother_ would greatly appreciate it," I said craftily. Truth be told, I was loathe to use money and influence to get my way, but this was an emergency!

He hesitated. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he said, scratching his head. The demonic aura stirred again. C'mon, already! "But you mustn't touch anything, or the boss will have my head."

"I won't," I said quickly. "Please open the door."

The man unlocked it with a key, and promptly swung the door open. The room was filled with rows of antiques—statues, paintings, brass sculptures, porcelain vases to name a few. The strong smell of dust lingered in the air.

I dashed through the rows of antiques, searching for the source of the demonic aura. "Ms. Rose, wait!" the assistant called out. I could hear him running after me.

Ignoring him, I rounded a corner and stopped, stunned. On the wall at the far end of the row hung a painting of a smiling little boy of around four. His blonde hair and green eyes made him look like a cherub. But it wasn't the boy in the painting that held my attention—it was the shadows oozing from the bottom of the painting that made me open my mouth in shock.

The shadows writhed like snakes. Stunned, I watched as the shadows grew taller, taking on humanoid shapes, with dark, blank faces, and sharp, long-fingered hands.

A slit suddenly appeared on their blank faces—a slit-mouth filled with long, shark-like teeth. "Jewel," they groaned, reaching out towards me.

Damn. I grasped my clutch tightly. Of course, it _had _to be the jewel.

My hand instinctively went to my waist for Shinsei, when I suddenly remembered that I'd left it home, under my bed. Double damn. I took a step back and ran. "Jewel!" the shadow demons groaned. I couldn't hear them, but I think they were running after me.

"Ms. Rose?!" The assistant suddenly appeared at the end of the row. He glanced behind me, at the shadow demons, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise. "What are those things?!" he exclaimed, paling.

"Don't just stand and stare, _run!_" I shouted, grabbing his hand. We rushed towards the open door, and I looked behind me. The demons were gaining, their long fingers outstretched.

We rushed through the door, and he immediately closed it. There was a loud _thud!_ coming from the other side as the demons hit the door.

"What are those things?!" the assistant gasped, locking the door.

This cannot be happening—demons cannot be here! After we tried to keep the Feudal Era secret, too...

The door suddenly burst open, hitting the unwary assistant on the head as it swung wide. The assistant fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Jewel!" the demons groaned.

I threw out my hands, and willed a barrier to block the door. The demons groaned. They tried to touch the barrier, but immediately retracted their long fingers as they felt the sting of the holy barrier. I quickly shut the door. That should hold them—

Something grasped my foot. I looked down. A shadow cast by a potted plant had slithered towards my foot, grasping it with long fingers. A slit suddenly appeared on the shadow, revealing a row of razor teeth.

"Jewel!" it groaned.

I pulled my foot free, and it let go. The shadow cast by the plant grew and took on a humanoid appearance. "Jewel!" the shadow demon moaned, fingers outstretched.

I glanced towards the lobby. Thankfully, people were too busy mingling to notice. But I couldn't run towards the lobby. The shadow demon would follow me, I was sure of it.

"Come and get it!" I shouted, making a mad dash for the fire escape beside the door. I flung it open and ran up the stairwell. I glanced behind me. To my horror, the shadows in the stairwell also grew and took on a humanoid shape. They ran after me, groaning and wailing. At least they weren't as fast as Sesshoumaru.

I nearly tripped. Cursing, I kicked off my pumps, hoping that they at least hit one of the demons as they fell. I glanced behind me.

"Jewel!" they shrieked. They were definitely gaining.

Gasping, I ran up another flight of stairs. The number next to the stairs told me that I was at the fifth floor. How many floors did this building have? I couldn't keep running forever…

I suddenly stopped, and spun around to face them. I held out my hands, and they glowed as a barrier materialized in front of me. The demons stopped, their wailing echoing along the empty stairwell.

Taking advantage of the reprieve, I fumbled in my clutch for my phone. I quickly dialed my mother's number. "Hello?" she whispered after the first ring. I could hear the auctioneer's voice booming loudly in the background.

"Mom!" I gasped. The demons tried to touch the barrier, but immediately drew back as light flashed.

"Clara, what's wrong?" she said, suddenly alert.

"Mom…you have to get everyone in the building out," I said, keeping my eyes on the demons.

"What happened? Are you all right? What's going on?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Listen, I'll explain everything later. There are demons in the building, you have to get everyone _out_, and make sure—"

I stopped midsentence. The shadows on the wall on either side of me suddenly writhed. Like paint dripping, long shadowy fingers suddenly fell towards the floor.

"I have to go!" I said, running up the stairs. I ended the call, and glanced behind me. The shadows on the wall writhed and twisted until they took on a human-like appearance. Triple damn.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

Too much…

These formulas were just too much. I stared at the spread of books on my desk, each page opened to a complicated formula invented for the pure purpose of torturing students. If I could make a wish on the jewel, I would wish for all math to vanish.

I took a moment to stretch my arms, savoring the feel of cotton pajama sleeves against my skin. Sighing, I took up my pen and began to write.

"Sis!" Souta suddenly called, banging my door open.

Startled, I dropped my pen. "Souta!" I huffed. "Can't you knock?"

"Sorry," he said. "But Clara's on the phone. She sounded really freaked out."

Freaked out?

Formulas forgotten, I quickly ran downstairs, and picked up the phone. "Clara?" I said.

"Ka…gome!" she gasped.

It sounded like she was running—I could hear her footfalls echoing on the other end. "What's going?" I asked.

"I need your help!" she said. I could hear her panting as she ran. "Demons! There are demons at the company, and they want the jewel!"

"What?!"

"I tried stopping them, but they keep on coming!" she huffed. I could hear a loud unearthly wailing on the other end, and I felt the hairs on my nape stand on end. "Kagome, they—"

The wailing and keening grew louder, drowning out her words. There was a loud _crash!_ followed by the sound of a door being flung open, and then silence.

"Clara?!" I shouted. The line was dead.

I dropped the phone and made a dash for the door. "Sis?" Souta asked, as I ran past him and out the door.

I ran towards the well shrine, and leapt into the well. Blue flashed around me as a million thoughts raced through my head…

_Demons_. There were demons in the modern era. I'd never seen or sensed a demon in the modern era before, except for the soul piper. Where did these things come from?

The light receded, and the starry night sky of the Feudal Era loomed above me. "Inuyasha!" I shouted as I climbed out of the well. I ran into the forest towards Kaede's village. "Inuyasha!"

As I raced through the trees, a streak of red suddenly landed in front of me. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded as I ran into him.

"Clara…demons…in the modern era!" I gasped, gripping his sleeves. "They're after the jewel!"

"In your world?" Inuyasha said, just as surprised as I was. "I thought your world was safe!"

"We have no time, we have to go now!" I said. Inuyasha nodded and scooped me into his arms. He leapt over the trees and landed beside the well.

He set me down, and I turned towards the well. "We have to hurry before—" I was cut off, when a white blur suddenly streaked past us, and leapt into the well, vanishing with a flash of blue light.

Oh, no.

I groaned. This can't be good. Modern Era plus demons plus Sesshoumaru was the perfect recipe for disaster. For just a second, a picture of Tokyo in flames flashed across my mind…

"We have to go!" I screeched. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, we jumped into the well.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: end of chapter.  
Inuyasha: I still can't believe you people like Jaken.  
Kagome: c'mon, Inuyasha, the little green guy is really unappreciated. It's sad, actually.  
A1969: yeah, especially considering that he *points at Sesshoumaru* keeps beating the guy up.  
Sesshoumaru: do you wish to lose your head?  
A1969: see? That's the kind of thing poor Jaken puts up with every time. And no one appreciates him for it.  
Sango: it's sad, actually.  
Miroku: well…if you think of it that way…  
Kagome: *raises placard* more love for Jaken!  
A1969: anyway, please don't forget to review, guys! C'mon, sweet five hundred! xD**


	40. An Interlude, Part II

**A1969: well have I got a treat for you people. To thank you all for reading and reviewing, I present to you the longest chapter I have so far.  
Inuyasha: someone's being optimistic!  
A1969: of course! Because I realized I could do this! *Jaken magically appears*  
Jaken: huh? What? Where am I? Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru! You're he—  
A1969: *tackles Jaken* awwww! Isn't he really cuddly?!  
Jaken: argh! Let go of me, you filthy human!  
Sango: hey! Let me try!  
Kagome: me too!  
Miroku: *to Sesshoumaru* and why…does your toad suddenly have more fangirls than you?!  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Don't!  
Sesshoumaru: hn. What a bother. **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-**

**.:An Interlude, Part II:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

The door to the roof burst open with a _bang!_ as I flung it wide. I quickly shut the door, just as the shadow demons lurched towards me. There was a loud _thud!_ as the demons struck the door, howling and keening. I quickly put up a barrier against the door and spun around.

The autumn wind blew cold against me as I ran onto the roof deck. To the far right was an empty helideck surrounded by unused floodlights. There was nothing to the left but the edge of the building.

Great.

It strongly reminded me of those movies where the protagonist runs up to the roof to escape. There were usually two outcomes to such a scenario—successful escape, or death. I quickly cut that thought. Now was _not _the time to be a pessimist!

I turned back to the door, which was faintly glowing with white light from the barrier. On the other side, I could hear the demons wailing shrilly. Please let that hold them…

From somewhere in the building, I could hear the sounds from an earsplitting fire-alarm. Good job, mom.

My phone suddenly rang, making me jump. "Hello?" I gasped, answering it.

"Clara!" Alexis snapped. I could hear the sounds of people walking briskly in the background. "I've asked everyone to evacuate the building, like you asked. Why aren't you down here? Where are you?"

"On the roof," I panted. "Listen, the demons are following me, but you can't let anyone into the building, okay? No police, no firemen, no nothing."

"That's a bit impossible," she said. "The alarm system connects to the fire department. They'll be here in a matter of minutes."

Quadruple damn.

A movement suddenly caught my eye. "I have to go," I said, snapping the phone shut. I stuffed it into my clutch and slung it over my shoulder. The jewel rattled around inside.

I glanced around me. My eyes widened in shock the moment I realized that the shadows on the roof were writhing and twisting, like a phantasmagoria of dark snakes. The shadows grew to take on a human shape, like so many others before them. Slits for mouths appeared on their blank faces, their teeth flashing in the light of the full moon.

"Jewel!" they wailed, long-fingered hands outstretched.

Was there no end to them?!

I turned and dashed blindingly towards the helideck. The demons scrambled after me, their footfalls nonexistent as they glided across the floor. I glanced behind me. They were gaining.

Gasping, I stopped just as I reached the edge of the helideck. The wind howled around me as I looked down at the two hundred foot drop. Far on the ground, I could see people spilling out of the building. Cars raced on the road. It was as if their noise called out for me to jump.

_Dammit._

I turned back to the shadow demons that glided onto the helideck, their movements slow and deliberate, like a hunter stalking prey. Taking a page out of Yuki's book, I threw my arms out and willed a barrier to surround me. The demons immediately stopped, howling in fury.

One of them brushed his fingers against the barrier, and he immediately pulled back as light flashed where his fingers touched. I _could_ try charging at them, like a bulldozer…

No sooner had this idea popped into my head, when I felt something grasping my foot. I looked down, surprised. A portion of _my _shadow twisted, and pulled away from the rest, long fingers wrapped around my ankle. It jerked and slowly grew in size.

"Jewel!" it wailed.

I pulled my foot away, and instinctively took a step back. I gasped when I felt nothing but air behind me and, a second later, I fell over the edge.

"Aaaargh!"

My eyes widened, and I felt my stomach vanish as the wind rushed past me, whipping my hair over my eyes. It was like one of those nightmares where you fall, and expect to wake up.

But there was no waking up from _this._

As if to add wood to the fire, the demon on the edge of the building suddenly jumped after me, wailing as it reached towards me with long fingers. At least, I'll take one of them with me!

I held out my hands, and they glowed with white, purifying light. C'mon, a little closer, and I can purify you…

The demon fell closer, its hands several feet away from me. It suddenly let out a loud keening as light slashed it from head to foot. My eyes widened as the demon screeched, turning to ash as the light sliced through it.

"Sesshoumaru!" I said, surprised.

He caught me, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you injured?" he asked tersely, his arms tightening around me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I said. I suddenly remembered the fight we had…No, not now. There were more important things to take care of. "But listen, we have to—" Before I could even finish, he flew back towards the helideck.

My eyes widened in shock. The demons had increased in number, and their wails grew louder as Sesshoumaru hovered above them. He frowned, eyes fixed on the black hoard beneath us. He grasped my waist with one arm, and drew Bakusaiga with the other. Oh, damn.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" I said.

He glanced sideways at me. "You can't…" Who was I kidding? "Be careful with the rubble," I amended. "There are people on the road below."

To my surprise, he nodded curtly. He held out Bakusaiga, and the blade glowed with a black light. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

The meido rushed towards the shadow demons. Their screeching grew louder as they were all pulled into the meido. The meido sent dust and rubble into the air as it hit the concrete. The dust cleared, and my eyes widened in shock—the meido had taken out a good chunk of the roof. I could see several empty rooms below, all of which were covered in dust and slabs of broken concrete.

Alexis was _not_ going to be happy.

Sesshoumaru landed on the intact helideck. He set me down, and glanced around, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Pests," he hissed.

The shadows on the roof immediately twisted and grew. "Jewel!" they howled as they stood.

This was bad. It looked as though there was no end to them. I bit my lower lip. What if…what if we took the jewel back to the Feudal Era? I immediately squashed that idea—we couldn't risk these things running through the city after us.

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned to the edge of the building, just as a red blur jumped over the ledge. There was a flash of light as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga from its sheath and pointed it at the shadowy hoard.

"Wind Scar!" he bellowed.

Oh, good Lord!

The Wind Scar rushed towards the shadow demons, and they disintegrated into ash as they were struck. Dust and rubble rose into the air, and I coughed.

"What were those things?" Inuyasha asked, landing beside Sesshoumaru and me. He carried Kagome on his back. He set her down, and turned to us.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted. "But, whatever they are, they keep on coming back. They keep growing from the shadows everywhere."

"Where's the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Here." I held up my clutch. I suddenly felt it vibrate as the phone inside it rang shrilly. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, obviously annoyed. I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Clara, what on earth is going on up there?!" Alexis screeched, both furious and worried. "We heard explosions coming from the roof, and what was that flash of light? And was that you who _fell?_"

I felt my stomach doing somersaults. "How many people saw me fall?" I asked quickly.

"Just me and Abe," she said, amidst the sound of people shouting in the background. "I keep telling him he's had too much Chardonnay, and that he's seeing things. Now, will you tell me what is going on?!"

Inuyasha cursed as he held Tessaiga in front of him. The shadows cast by the rubble suddenly twitched. "I'll explain later, okay? Just don't let anyone in the building!" I quickly snapped the phone shut.

The shadows suddenly leapt into the air, and landed noiselessly in front of us. "Jewel! Give us the jewel!" they groaned, as they charged towards us. They were faster—much faster!

Sesshoumaru hooked an arm around my waist and leapt into the air. I gasped in surprise when I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground. He landed next to the door of the stairwell and set me on my feet.

"Stay here," he ordered. "Don't do anything foolish."

In the blink of an eye, he charged towards the horde of shadow demons, cutting them down with Bakusaiga. The shadow demons slashed at him with their long fingers, and he parried their blows.

"Jewel!"

I spun around. A shadow demon reached for me, teeth flashing. I grabbed the demon's wrist, and sent a blast of holy energy at it. It screeched and hissed, flailing its other arm as it tried to hit me. I ducked my head as it swiped its fist towards my face. The demon stopped moving, and let out a low wail as it slowly turned to black ash.

"Clara!" Kagome cried out, running towards me.

Despite the situation, I just noticed something that made me raise an eyebrow. "Why are you in your pajamas?" I asked.

"I didn't have time to get dressed, okay?" she huffed, eyeing the tattered dress I wore. "Unlike _someone."_

I cleared my throat. "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

She pointed behind her. I could see Inuyasha cutting down the demons with his Tessaiga. But it was useless—the moment the demons turned to ash, new ones would spring from the shadows on the roof.

Shadows…

"That's it!" I said, turning towards the helideck. "The floodlights! Kagome, let's try switching them on!"

Her eyes lit up. "It's worth a shot," she agreed, nodding.

I stared at the helideck. "The lever for the power is right over there," I said, pointing towards one of the floodlights. "You get the power, and I'll get the demons."

She immediately looked worried. "What?" she said. "That's dangerous! Besides, how will you do that?"

I raised my clutch. "I'll give them what they want. Once they're focused on me, they'll ignore you."

She bit her lip, hesitant. "Kagome, we've got to try," I insisted.

I glanced towards Sesshoumaru, who was slaughtering demons left and right to no avail—more demons sprang from the shadows, their unearthly voices piercing. A little farther away, Inuyasha parried the demons who were lunging towards him. Several times, Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to blast them all with Adamant Barrage, but he held back.

"Fine," Kagome agreed. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded and took out the jewel. "Hey!" I shouted at the demons. I waved the jewel in the air. "You guys want this, right? Catch me if you can!"

Sesshoumaru threw a glare my way; but before he could do anything, the demons suddenly turned towards me. "Jewel!" they moaned as they glided towards me.

I sprinted towards the helideck, dodging the demons' outstretched fingers. The moment the demons started following me, Kagome rushed towards the floodlights. Seeing her run, Inuyasha abandoned the demons he fought and leapt towards her, keeping the demons at bay.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sesshoumaru cut down several of the demons as he made his way towards me. I think this was something he would file under 'foolish'.

I reached the helideck, and spun around just as the demons began closing in. Sesshoumaru suddenly leapt from the throng of demons to land gracefully in front of me.

"You idiot," Sesshoumaru said, eyes fixed on the demons in front of us.

I clutched his sleeve, and he glanced at me from over his shoulder. "Trust me," I said.

For a moment, his eyes met mine, before he gave me a brusque nod. I smiled, then turned to the floodlights. "Kagome!" I called out.

"Now?"

The demons surrounded Sesshoumaru and me, their fingers outstretched, their voices wailing. "_Now!_"

The lights blazed, and I closed my eyes at the sudden glare. The demons' keening grew louder and louder. For a horrible moment, one of their fingers brushed against my neck, before I felt it disintegrate into ash.

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked as the harsh light filled my vision. "They're gone!" Kagome cheered. "It worked, Clara!"

"No." Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed menacingly. At the far end of the roof, where the light couldn't reach, the shadows stirred again.

Inuyasha swore. "These bastards don't know when to quit, do they?!" he snarled, frustrated. Adamant slowly covered the Tessaiga he held.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome said. "It'll still be useless!"

Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to argue, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. "There must be a source," the demon lord mused quietly, golden eyes analytic.

"When you've stopped talking in riddles, you'll let us know, right?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "These demons derive their power elsewhere," he went on as the shadows twisted and grew.

"The jewel?" I suggested.

"No. They desire the jewel to aggrandize their power," he said. "There must be another source."

Another source…

The image of a cherub-like little boy with blonde hair and green eyes suddenly flashed across my mind. "The painting!" I said, excited. "The shadows came from that painting!"

"Where?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Downstairs, at the ground floor," I said. "But I think the stairs are blocked off by—"

Sesshoumaru suddenly lifted me into his arms and, without warning, leapt off the edge of the building. I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and the wind rushed past us as we fell. A small part of my mind felt grateful that, at least, he was keeping out of the light. The major part was paralyzed with abrupt fear.

"You seriously have to stop doing that!"

**. . .**

With a slash of his claws, Sesshoumaru tore through the tall window of the lobby. I inwardly winced with guilt as shards of glass came tumbling down. Well…it was better than going through all the people at the front entrance.

Sesshoumaru leapt through the broken window, and set me down, away from the slivers of glass. The lobby was deserted. It looked as though people had left in a hurry.

"Here," I said, striding across the lobby towards the door where the antiques were kept. I frowned, puzzled. The barrier I'd created earlier was gone. Granted, Sesshoumaru had no problems going through my barriers, but…

The door suddenly burst open, and a dozen shadow demons raced through, screeching. Sesshoumaru immediately pushed me behind him, and sliced through the demons with Bakusaiga. Their wails faded as they disintegrated.

I brushed past him, and ran along the rows of antiques. He immediately followed, easily catching up to me. Hanging at the end of one row, the painting of the little boy glowed with a dark light. Shadows poured from the edge of the gilded frame onto the floor.

"There," I said.

Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru rushed past me. Bakusaiga flashed as he sliced through the painting. It fell to the ground in half, the crash of its gilded frame echoing in the vast room. A loud, unearthly keening suddenly filled the room, making the hairs on my nape stand on end. The shadows on the wall twisted and writhed before darting towards the broken painting.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of me as the shadows merged together to form a ball of black light. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's showing its true form," Sesshoumaru said calmly, as the ball of dark light grew. He held Bakusaiga out towards the wriggling mass of shadows, and the blade glowed with black.

"Meido—"

Suddenly, there was a flash of white from the shadow ball. The shadows suddenly vanished, disintegrating to ash, to reveal a little boy of four, with golden blonde hair, and startling green eyes—the little boy from the painting.

"Stop!" I shouted, grasping Sesshoumaru's sword arm.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the little boy, sword still raised. The child stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. His clothes, like his appearance, were in no way Japanese, but they looked as though they belonged to a past era. He wore a richly embroidered brocade doublet, with matching leather boots. His chubby cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Lower your sword." I looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Please?"

"This boy was the source of the shadows," Sesshoumaru said, his tone clipped.

"He's just a child," I pointed out.

He turned his icy glare towards me, and I cringed. For a moment, he looked as though he wanted to retort, but, instead, he relented and lowered his sword. I turned back to the little boy, who quivered where he stood. Surely, this child wasn't the source of those shadows? He seemed too…innocent.

I couldn't tell where he was from but, judging from his clothing, he must have come from Europe. I switched to English. "Hello," I said hesitantly, stepping in front of Sesshoumaru.

The boy blinked. "Hello," he repeated softly. His accent was English. His eyes darted to Sesshoumaru, and back to me. He looked as though he wanted to run and hide.

"My name is Clara," I said carefully. I gestured to the demon lord standing behind me. "And this is Lord Sesshoumaru. Can you tell us your name?"

The boy hesitated. "Bradley," he whispered, his voice high.

I let out a breath. "Bradley," I said slowly. "Were you the one who made those shadows?"

"Yes," he admitted. His voice grew stronger, and his fear seemed to vanish. "But I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I just wanted to get out of the painting!"

I glanced towards Sesshoumaru. He frowned slightly, probably annoyed that he couldn't understand a thing we were saying. "I'll tell you later," I told him, in Japanese. He gave me a curt nod, and I turned back to Bradley, who was regarding Sesshoumaru with curious eyes.

"What do you mean, Bradley?" I asked him, in English. "Were you trapped in the painting? Why?"

He fidgeted. "Because they thought we were evil," he said slowly. "The priests. They thought Mama and I were evil, but we weren't! We were demons, but we never harmed humans! They didn't understand at all! They…" His green eyes suddenly watered. "They were mean! They…they purified Mama, and locked me up, because they didn't want to kill a child!"

And then he fell to his knees and cried, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help it—I knelt in front of him, and hesitantly drew him towards me. Behind me I could feel Sesshoumaru tense, but I ignored him.

"They were mean!" Bradley wailed. The shadows on the wall suddenly twitched, and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Shh! Don't cry!" I murmured.

"Just because we were demons!" Bradley sobbed, burying his little head into my shoulder. "We never harmed anyone!"

"I won't let anyone harm you," I said, pulling away.

It looked as though he couldn't hear me as he continued to cry. "I was so lonely! I've been in there for so long, and I couldn't move at all! I was frozen! And then," he hiccupped. "I…I…felt something powerful tonight. It helped me move again. I wanted it so I could get out! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I promise!" He cried even louder.

I take it, he had sensed the jewel. "I know, I know," I said quickly, pulling him close. His little body trembled as he continued to sob.

I rocked him until his sobs gradually died down. He hiccupped, his pudgy arms around my neck. He fell silent for a moment. "He's a demon, too," he suddenly said, pointing at Sesshoumaru, who gave him a cold look.

"Yes, he is," I said, looking back at the demon lord. "But Sesshoumaru is a good person. He won't harm you."

He pulled away from me and sniffed. "You're a priestess," he suddenly said, staring warily at me. After letting out centuries of pent up emotions, he looked quite precocious.

I gave him a small smile. "Yes. But I won't harm you," I added hastily, when I saw him flinch.

"Hey!"

We turned towards the end of the row, just as Inuyasha and Kagome appeared. I stood up, carrying Bradley in my arms, who immediately buried his face in my shoulder, afraid.

"The demons are gone!" Kagome said, as they approached. They stared at the child in my arms. "Huh? Who's he?" she asked.

"He made the demons," I said, in Japanese. "His name is Bradley, and he was trapped in that painting. He tried to get the jewel to escape."

At the mention of his name, Bradley hesitantly looked up. Kagome's eyes brightened. "Aww! What a cutie!" she cooed.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at her. Bradley blinked.

"He's from England, I think," I told Kagome.

She looked thoughtful. "His clothes are from another era," she mused. "So, there are demons in other countries, too."

The sounds of sirens suddenly wailed in the distance. "We have to go," I said, in Japanese. "It'll be hard to explain any of this."

**. . .**

We had to pass through the darker parts of the city to get to the Higurashi Shrine. The shrine grounds were dark, and the house was silent. The only light came from Kagome's window.

"Where are we going?" Bradley asked as we made our way to the well shrine. We'd decided that maybe it would be best if we took him to the Feudal Era. He clung tightly to me. As we had made our way back here, he had grown more talkative and less fearful.

"Bradley, before you were in the painting, did you remember the year?" I asked him.

The boy looked thoughtful, and then shook his head. "No," he announced.

"What about the king?" Kagome asked, switching to English. "Did you know who the king was?"

Bradley pouted, and his eyebrows met in the middle. "He had many wives," he managed.

"Henry VIII," Kagome said automatically. "So…I take it, Bradley comes from around five hundred years in the past," she added, in Japanese.

All this time, Sesshoumaru had remained silent. He hadn't said a word since we'd left the company, and—though I was used to his silence—this silence was somewhat unnerving. It was as if he was annoyed, somehow. Suddenly remembering that we still had an unresolved argument, I inwardly flinched.

"Where are we going, Clara?" Bradley repeated as Kagome slid the door to the well shrine open.

"We're going to take you five hundred years in the past," I said slowly as we stepped in.

"You can do that?" the child asked, his eyes widening. "Five hundred years? Before Mama died?"

Kagome and I glanced at each other, and even Inuyasha looked a little sorry at Bradley's hopeful tone. "We can try," Kagome said gently. The boy nodded, a look of determination on his face.

We stopped in front of the well. "Bradley, this well will take you back to the past," I explained. He twisted in my arms so he could get a good look at the well. "There are demons on the other side of this well, but not all of them are bad."

"There are other demons?" Bradley asked eagerly. Huh…eager was the least emotion I'd expect.

"I take it you haven't met many demons," I said, smiling.

The boy shook his head. "No, I have, before I was sealed," he said. "But…as the years went by…the demons sort of…disappeared."

My eyes widened in surprise. Kagome had a similar expression on her face. My gaze momentarily strayed to Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his eyes at my expression. I hastily looked back at Bradley.

"What do you mean, the demons disappeared?" I asked slowly.

Bradley shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "In the painting, I couldn't move, but I could still sense. I could sense the presence of demons before, but as the centuries went by…they vanished."

Vanished. The demons of the past had all vanished…

Why?

"We're getting old here," Inuyasha suddenly said, startling me and Kagome. I bit my lip. For a moment, I wondered…Should Kagome and I tell them about what Bradley had said?

Deciding that it could wait, I gently lowered Bradley to the ground. "One of us should go with him," I said, in Japanese. "And take him to Kaede's." Hesitantly, I turned to Sesshoumaru. "Can you take him, please?" I asked, trying to sound as supplicant as possible.

His eyes met mine for a moment, before he nodded curtly. "Bradley," I said to the boy, in English. "Lord Sesshoumaru will take you with him."

He reluctantly looked up at me, and I gently pushed him towards Sesshoumaru. The demon lord looked down at the demon child, who raised both his arms, as though expecting the former to pick him up.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him for a moment. To our surprise, he gently picked the child up, mindful of the spikes on his armor. Inuyasha's mouth hung open in astonishment.

Bradley stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment, and the demon lord stared back. The little boy suddenly giggled, and buried his face in Sesshoumaru's pelt. "It's so fluffy!" Bradley's voice was muffled, but he sounded delighted.

Kagome and I glanced at each other. At that moment, we didn't know whether to coo, laugh, or be amazed. Sesshoumaru merely looked indifferent, as though he didn't care that a child was currently nuzzling his pelt.

"Who knew you were good with children?" I told him, grinning. He raised an eyebrow at me, and Inuyasha sniggered. Realizing what I'd said, I blushed. "Anyway," I said, clearing my throat. I switched to English. "Bradley, Kagome and I will be there tomorrow, okay?"

The little boy nodded. "Will Lord Sesshoumaru stay with me?" he asked, leaning his head against that fluffy pelt. I had a feeling he and Rin would get along just fine, if they learned to understand one another.

I switched to Japanese. "He was wondering if you would stay with him for a while," I told Sesshoumaru. Asking him to take Bradley back was one thing, but asking him to babysit the child was another thing entirely.

"Hn," was all Sesshoumaru said as he turned to the well.

"He will," I told Bradley in English, as he peered at me from over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He gave me a huge smile, then Sesshoumaru leapt into the well.

There was a flash of blue light. A moment later, shadowy tentacles crawled out of the well, carrying Bradley, who pouted, his arms crossed. "Lord Sesshoumaru's gone!" the boy announced.

"He can't go through," Kagome mused.

Bradley hopped off the tentacles, which immediately faded away. He landed, somewhat clumsily, on his feet. He held his arms out to me, and I lifted him off the ground.

"Now, what?" Inuyasha asked.

At that moment, there was another flash of blue light, and Sesshoumaru leapt out the well, landing gracefully beside me. I thought for a moment.

"I guess I could take him back to my house," I said slowly, in Japanese.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. "He's a demon, remember?"

"He's just a kid," I said. He gave me a look of pure disbelief. Bradley began playing with my hair. "Besides, I don't think he'll harm anyone."

"Yeah, we were all just hallucinating the shadow demons," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome gave him a shove, then turned to me. "Give him here," she said, holding out her arms. "I'll take him back to my house for a while. It looks like someone wants to talk to you." She said the last part in English.

I blinked, and turned to Sesshoumaru, who was regarding me with a stoic glare. I passed Bradley to Kagome. "C'mon, Inuyasha," Kagome called.

"Fine," Inuyasha said.

"Where are we going _now_?" Bradley asked as they climbed the stairs and stepped out of the well shrine.

It was suddenly very quiet. "I take it, you've no interest in returning," Sesshoumaru said, after a while.

I turned to him. "What?" I said, surprised.

"The child," he said.

Oh. "Bradley can't go through the well," I began slowly. "I can't just leave him to roam the streets. I'm going to take him home. I don't think my mother will mind." It was then that I remembered—I had never told him I was leaving the Feudal Era for a while.

I looked down at the ground. That's right—after we'd fought, I'd left with Kagome, and didn't even bother to say goodbye to him. What's more…I think I called him a monster when we had argued. I cringed. Even though we'd fought, he still came to help me. I felt guilty.

I kept my eyes fixed on the ground. "Hey, um…" I began. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "Sesshoumaru, I…I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday…" Why was this so hard? "I mean…I…" I blushed.

He cut me off. "Only a fool apologizes for nothing, Clara," he said quietly.

I looked up at him. "But," I protested. "You were only just…You were only…"

"Concerned," he finished.

My eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, we stared at each other. I didn't know what made me do it. I took a step toward him, and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his fluffy pelt. For a moment, he tensed, and I thought he would push me away.

His arms slowly snaked around my waist, drawing me closer. I blushed. "I'm sorry," I said again. Really, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hn."

I suddenly felt him rest his chin on my head, and my blush deepened. I didn't want to pull away. Besides…he was quite warm. We were quiet for a moment. In the silence of the well shrine, I wondered…Could he hear how fast my heart was beating?

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him. "I have to go," I said, turning to the steps. My cheeks felt so warm, I was surprised my head wasn't on fire yet. "We'll be back, though. I just have to make sure Bradley's fine."

I stopped and turned back to him. Did he look doubtful, or was I just mistaking that stoic look for something else? Maybe, but…

I reached behind me, and unclasped my locket. I approached him, hesitant. Standing on tiptoe, I clasped the chain around his neck, and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's very important to me," I said, letting the locket dangle against the white of his _haori_. "I can't stay away from it for too long, or I'll miss it."

"What are these?" he asked, flipping the pendant. My initials were carved on the back. How did he know they were there?

"My initials," I told him. "It's written with letters from another language, English. That's the language I used when I was talking to Bradley. The letters represent the initials of my full name—Clara Antoinette Rose. My father chose the name 'Clara', and my mother picked 'Antoinette'. My mother is half-French, you see." I realized I was babbling, and I blushed.

"French?"

"Meaning, she came from France, another country," I explained. "That's why she wanted me to learn how to speak French." On an impulse, I switched to French. _"Vous êtes très importante pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester loin de vous pendant trop temps ou je vais te manquer." _You're very important to me. I can't stay away from you for too long, or I'll miss you…

"The same accent," he suddenly said.

I blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"You spoke with the same accent on Kasai's mountain," he reminded me, his cold eyes intent. "_Je t'aime."_

My eyes widened in surprise—until I realized that he couldn't possibly know the meaning of those words. I forgot that Sesshoumaru seemed to have a knack for remembering foreign words.

"Yeah," I said. "I did…Uh…"

"You said it was nonsense."

"I…I did?" I stammered. I can't tell him…yet. I don't know…I just…I can't. "Anyway, I need to go, I have to explain Bradley to my mother."

And before Sesshoumaru could say anything else, I ran out of the well shrine.

**. . .**

The entire house was awash with light when I entered. I found Kagome and Inuyasha at the kitchen table with Bradley, who was eating chocolate pudding with a spoon. The demon child looked delighted as he ate with great gusto. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting with them, wearing a fluffy bathrobe over her sleepwear. Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished explaining about Bradley.

"My," Mrs. Higurashi said. "This is really unexpected." She turned to me. "Does your mother know about this?"

"I texted her," I replied. "She's on her way here. Actually, I'm a bit afraid of what she'll say when she gets here…We did destroy the roof of her building, you know." I looked towards Kagome and Inuyasha at the last part.

Kagome blinked. "You mean, _Sesshoumaru_ destroyed the roof," she pointed out. Right, blame it on the absent person. I knelt on the cushion.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, eyes narrowed at me. "Why do you reek of him?"

I blushed. "That…that's none of your business," I stammered.

Kagome gave me a mischievous smile. "Well, that's what happens when you leave two people alone in a shed," she said, winking.

"Shut up!" I snapped. She was just as bad as Momitsumi and Rin!

Mrs. Higurashi turned to me, and smiled. "Oh, do you have a boyfriend, dear?" she asked politely.

My face burned. "D-don't be silly," I said airily, waving a hand. "He…he isn't my boyfriend…"

"Yet," Kagome added.

Inuyasha chortled, and Bradley looked up from his pudding. "Why is Clara red?" the little boy asked Kagome. There was chocolate pudding around his mouth.

"Because she's thinking of Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered.

Bradley turned to me, green eyes wide with surprise. "You and Lord Sesshoumaru are lovers?" he asked, tilting his head.

That's it. Two can play at this game. "Nope," I said, smiling at Bradley. I switched to Japanese. "We aren't lovers, unlike Inuyasha and Kagome."

The effect was instantaneous. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, their eyes wide with surprise, before they turned to Mrs. Higurashi. She looked astonished, her mouth a little 'o' of bewilderment. The kitchen was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop. For a moment, Mrs. Higurashi was speechless, and then…

"Really?" she asked, turning to her daughter. She clasped her hands together, delighted.

It was Kagome's turn to blush. I was satisfied to see she'd gone as red as Inuyasha's _haori._ She threw me a look, and I shrugged innocently at her.

"Yes," she admitted. Beside her, Inuyasha looked equally red.

"This is wonderful!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so excited! I always did think the two of you looked so cute together!"

Kagome threw me a glare, and I smiled innocently at her. "Now, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi went on. She suddenly sounded serious. "I'm so happy for you two, but I need to make something clear, okay?"

Inuyasha flinched. "Eh…er…sure, whatever," he said, flustered. He was so red, it made his _haori _look almost pink.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Kagome is my one and only daughter. She and Souta are very precious to me," she said. Yeah…I think I knew where this was going. "I know you're a half-demon, but that won't protect you if you hurt her, understood?" Her smile was sweet.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Uh…right," he said, as Kagome stared at her mother, her expression disbelieving.

"I'm so glad we got that settled!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, clasping her hands.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Higurashi excused herself to answer it, and came back a minute later with my mother in tow.

I quailed. Alexis's mouth was set in a thin line, her expression quite severe. Her hair looked somewhat disarrayed. She wore a coat over her beige evening dress. Oh, no…she had a hand on her hip. She only did that when she was really, _really_ mad. I only knew one other person who could exude such a strong aura of maternal intimidation—Sesshoumaru's mother.

Kagome and Inuyasha both fidgeted. Bradley stopped eating, his emerald eyes fixed on Alexis. I chewed my lower lip.

"Do you want anything, Alexis?" Mrs. Higurashi offered politely, gesturing to the cushion on the table.

My mother smiled at her, though it didn't reach her eyes. She w_as_ mad. "No, thank you," she said, as she knelt across from me. Her gaze strayed momentarily to Inuyasha, then to Bradley, before turning back to me.

"_So,_" Alexis began, eyes locking on me. For some reason, I couldn't help but think of the way a hawk zeroed in on its prey. "Are you wounded?"

I blinked. "No," I said.

"Then, explain away," she said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

I spent the next several minutes explaining. I told her about how I found the demonic presence in the painting, and about how the shadow demons had chased me to the roof to get the jewel I had; I told her how I had fallen from the helideck, and about Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome's timely arrival. I briefly explained how we fought off the shadow demons on the roof, before we decided to destroy the painting that was the source of the shadows. I finished by telling her about Bradley, about how we had planned to take him to the Feudal Era, but that he couldn't go through the well.

As I explained, Alexis remained as impassive as a sphinx. There were times when it appeared as though she wanted to interrupt, but she stopped herself.

After I finished, she exhaled. "You could have been killed," she said slowly. She paused, as though weighing her words. "The truth is, when you were telling me about your time in the Feudal Era, I wasn't worried. It sounded like a fairytale at the time, something out of a book, something completely harmless." Her eyes fell to the small dressing at my neck, and she frowned.

"But after tonight," she went on, shaking her head. "It's dangerous—I can see that clearly now."

It felt as though an ice cube dropped in my stomach. She couldn't possibly mean…

"I don't want you to go back to the Feudal Era," she said.

My eyes widened in surprise. Beside me, Inuyasha and Kagome both had similar expressions on their faces. "Mom," I said, "I can't do that. I…I have to help them."

She let out a breath. "Please, understand, Clara," she said. There was an almost desperate undertone in her voice. "I lost your Father just last year. I don't think I can take it if I lost you, too!"

I looked down at my lap. My hands shook beneath the table. I had planned on telling her about what Kasai had said about the jewel, but…I don't think I could…Not yet. Or maybe never. This was so frustrating!

"I'll be safe," I said slowly, looking back up to meet her eyes. "I'm not alone there, mom. I have Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others." Kagome nodded in agreement.

Alexis frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and let out a sigh instead. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, after school," she said. "It's very late, and Lord knows we've overstayed our welcome."

She stood and turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thank you for putting up with us," she said.

"It's no problem at all, Alexis," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling.

Sighing, I stood up. I suddenly felt something tug on my skirt. Bradley looked up at me with wide green eyes. "Mom," I said. "I was wondering if you won't mind me taking Bradley home with us. He has nowhere else to go. He won't harm anyone."

Alexis turned to us. Her eyes lingered on Bradley, who quickly hid behind me. He peered from behind my skirts, eyes fixed warily on my mother.

"If you must," she finally said. "Let's go home."

**. . .**

I sighed as I stared up at the dim ceiling of my bedroom. I pulled the duvet up to my chin, and carefully turned over to my side. Bradley was sleeping beside me, his blonde hair visible above the covers. He was wearing a white linen shirt that he had worn underneath his doublet. I made a mental note to buy him clothes tomorrow, after school.

Sammie was sleeping under the bed. She had refused to come out since Bradley had arrived, much to the little boy's disappointment. The moment we had arrived, Bradley had wanted to explore the house, but was much too sleepy. I was surprised that he needed sleep, like a regular child.

I thought of what my mother had said. _"I lost your father just last year. I don't think I can take it if I lost you, too!"_

Sighing once more, I pulled the duvet over my head and fell into a fretful sleep.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I leaned against the Sacred Tree, my eyes fixed on the lightening sky, and a hand on my knee. I had returned to my era hours earlier, after Clara had run out of the shrine. Hn. That girl…

I stared at the pendant that hung around my neck. Taking it in my palm, I flicked it open. Immediately, that hauntingly sweet melody played, its sound echoing in the deserted forest.

My thoughts strayed to the events of last night. I had heard Kagome shouting for Inuyasha, heard that Clara had—once again—gotten herself into trouble. I frowned, recalling the anxiety I had felt as I rushed to where she was. I remembered the way she had stopped me from harming the little boy. She had pleaded, told me to lower my sword. I could not help but comply with her request.

That girl had a knack for protecting things that would be most detrimental to her. Or, perhaps, she was merely very protective of children? She _was_ a young woman, after all.

A thought slithered through my mind, and I immediately pushed it aside.

I suddenly remembered the way she had smiled as she fixed the locket around my neck. Truth be told, I had felt both surprised and pleased that she had so willingly held me—I had not been expecting her show of affection. I recalled the pleasant ache in my chest when I held her in my arms.

To think that such a creature could make one such as I feel this way…

Hn.

The music promptly stopped, and I closed the locket just as Inuyasha's scent suddenly appeared in the forest. I had thought the fool would stay with Kagome. I immediately tucked the pendant amidst the folds of my _haori_, hiding it from view.

Inuyasha's scent drew closer, and I turned towards the edge of the clearing, just as the half-breed walked through the trees. Judging from his lack of surprise, I take it he had been aware of my presence. Job well done, Inuyasha.

He stared at me. He appeared wary yet, at the same time, curious. "You're here," he said, after a moment of silence.

"A very _astute_ observation indeed, Inuyasha," I said, raising an eyebrow.

He glared. "Jerk," he muttered. "Why're you here, anyway?"

"My actions are none of your concern, little brother," I replied, my gaze turning back to the sky.

Inuyasha fell silent. I sensed that there was more he wished to say. "You…really care about her, don't you?" he suddenly said, after a prolonged silence.

I turned to him, somewhat surprised at his words, though I didn't show it. He seemed surprised as well. I chose not to dignify him with a reply.

"I mean, it's obvious," Inuyasha went on awkwardly. "You worry about her, you rush when she's in trouble. Heck, I think if you had things your way, you'd be pulling out Kohaku's shard."

"Oh?" I said. "Is it possible that _you_ care for your elder brother, Inuyasha? How sentimental of you."

I was amused to see him looking flustered. A low growl rumbled in his chest, and I raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha made for very entertaining sport.

He crossed his arms, and glared. "I don't know how Jaken and the others put up with you," the _hanyou_ huffed, scowling heavily at me. "In fact, I wonder how Clara manages to care about you, and not go crazy. You're an asshole."

Admittedly, I felt pleased at hearing that she cared for me. Hn…

"Speaking for yourself now, aren't you?" I asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Whatever, jerk," he snapped. Entertaining, indeed. "Do us all a favor. Stop acting all high and mighty, and get your sorry behind over there. This is _my _forest, remember?"

And before I could anything, the half-breed turned and walked away. Heh. Amusing _indeed,_ little brother.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

The alarm clock's loud shrilling startled me awake. Right…Monday (otherwise known as the worst day of the week). I fumbled for my alarm clock on the bedside table. I felt my hand brush groggily against it and, a moment later, I heard a loud _crash!_ as the clock fell to the floor.

Sammie immediately began barking. My eyes flew completely open as I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. I turned to check on Bradley.

He was gone.

I sat bolt right up. Oh, shoot—where was he?

I leapt out of bed, and quickly shut off the alarm. I grabbed my bathrobe, and threw it on as I ran out the door, heart thumping nervously. Sammie followed behind me.

"Tinette!" I said, as I ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. She was busy dusting a table in the hallway.

"_Mon dieu!"_ Tinette exclaimed, seeing my disheveled hair. "Where's the fire?"

I hesitated. I don't think she knew about Bradley being here, but I was sure she would be suspicious of him. She had been Alexis's maid in France, when the latter had been a young girl. Tinette knew every member of our family, and not one of them looked like Bradley.

"Have you…seen a little boy of around four here?" I asked hesitantly. She raised her eyebrows. "Blonde hair, green eyes? A bit chubby? He's, er, my friend's…adopted brother, and I was babysitting him." That seemed like a fairly plausible excuse.

"He's with your mother, in the dining room," Tinette said, immediately returning to her dusting. "Though Madame Alexis said that the child was the son of her business partner."

I blinked. "Right, I meant, my _mother's_ friend," I grinned at her, before turning towards the dining room. Sure enough, I could feel Bradley's demonic aura coming from the room.

I entered the dining room. Bradley was sitting with my mother at the table, a tall stack of pancakes in front of him. He was gleefully digging into his food, while Alexis was sipping a cup of coffee.

"You're awake!" Alexis said, the moment I walked in.

"Crara, reeshe cakes are werry goob!" Bradley said, through a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," my mother gently scolded.

Bradley swallowed and grinned. Huh…it seemed as though my mother liked him. "I was thinking of taking him out to get him clothes," Alexis went on, as I sat down. Yup, she definitely liked him. "Lord knows you'll be very busy with school."

I hesitated, biting my lower lip. I switched to French. "Mom, you do know he's a demon, right?" I asked. Bradley looked up, curious at the switch. "I like him, but I don't think you could—"

"I'm quite sure he'll behave himself," she interrupted. "He seems like such a nice boy."

I exhaled. She could be very stubborn, at times. "Just…call me if something goes wrong," I said. Not even seven in the morning yet, and I could already feel a headache coming along.

"By the way," Alexis went on. "Be sure to bring an umbrella with you. The weatherman says it might rain today."

**. . .**

I walked into the school grounds, backpack slung over my shoulder. It felt strange wearing the uniform again—I had grown much too used to the _haori _and _hakama _I had worn these past few months. I looked around me. Students were happily talking to each other, some laughed loudly, their voices high.

Not just the uniform—being back here felt _strange._ Or, maybe it had to do with the fact that, while in the Feudal Era, I hadn't bothered to open a single book? Well, in my defense, I had supposedly been in a coma, anyway.

"Hey, aren't you Clara Rose?"

I turned, surprised. Behind me stood three girls. It took me a while to remember their names. I smiled at them. "Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, right?" I asked.

They nodded. "We heard about your coma," the one called Eri said. "You were absent for months."

"Yeah," I said, hesitantly. Mom, seriously, a _coma?_ Even to my ears, it sounded silly.

"It must have been awful," Ayumi said, clucking her tongue in sympathy. "What was the cause of it?"

"Uh…er…" What usually caused comas? I inwardly berated myself for not asking my mother.

I was spared from answering, however, when Eri suddenly glanced behind us, and waved. "Hey, Kagome!" she called.

Kagome ran towards us, grinning. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. She turned to me. "Long time no see, Clara."

I blinked. Oh, right—I was supposed to have been in a coma these past few months. "Kagome, right?" I said to her, and she nodded.

"Kagome's sickly, too," Eri said, sighing. "By the way, Houjo was looking for you, Kagome, he wanted to give you something."

I raised an eyebrow at Kagome, who smiled awkwardly. "I feel bad for Houjo, not knowing about your boyfriend," Eri went on, as we walked towards the building.

Boyfriend? These girls knew about Inuyasha?

"Don't worry, I'll tell him about Inuyasha when I see him today," Kagome reassured them. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave me a small shake of the head.

"How is Inuyasha, by the way?" Ayumi asked. "Is he still working at your shrine?"

"Er," Kagome said, as we took off our shoes and placed them in the shoe lockers. "He went home, actually, just yesterday."

"He lives with his elder brother, right?" Yuka asked.

I froze and stared at her. How the hell did they know about Sesshoumaru?

"Yeah," Kagome said, smirking at me as we walked down the hallways. "Though Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hardly get along at all."

"Sesshoumaru?" Eri said, quirking an eyebrow at the name. "Is his brother a delinquent in a gang, too?"

I let out a laugh. They stared at me, surprised. "S-sorry," I said hastily. Really, the thought of _Sesshoumaru_ as a _delinquent_ in a _gang_ was just too hilarious. "I just…saw something funny out the window."

**. . . **

The day went by slowly. This was mostly due to the fact that every class was torture—I hadn't bothered studying in the Feudal Era, and I was paying the price. Twice, I'd been called to answer in class, and twice I had to sit back down without giving the correct answer. It was embarrassing, really. Especially during Algebra, where I'd been called to answer something on the board. The teacher had sent me back to my seat after I stared at the board for nearly a minute.

I suddenly thought of what Sesshoumaru had said about Algebra. I scoffed. Nothing more than simple analysis…Yeah, right.

At least Kagome had it better. She'd brought her books with her to the Feudal Era, and had managed to do some studying.

The final bell rung at last, and I breathed a sigh of relief, before I remembered that I had to go to the principal's office. I sighed as I gathered my notebooks and stuffed them into my backpack.

"Hey, Clara," Kagome said as she came over. "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and I are headed to WacDonald's later. They want to talk about Inuyasha." She rolled her eyes fondly. "Do you want to come?"

"No, I have to go see the principal," I said apologetically. "By the way…How do they know about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

"They met Inuyasha, actually," Kagome said as we left the room and walked down the hallway. "I once mentioned that he had an elder brother, in passing. But you know them—they have a knack for remembering everything I tell them."

"Anyway," she went on, as we stopped in front of the principal's office. "I have to go, before they think I've run off. I'll see you around, Clara!"

I watched her go before I entered. The secretary smiled, and gestured for me to go in. The principal was a stern-faced woman who wore square spectacles on the bridge of her nose. She appeared to be in her mid-forties.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Rose," she said. "Sit."

I sat down, and waited nervously as she shuffled the papers on her desk. "So, to business," she said briskly. "Ms. Rose, I'll be frank—you're very much behind on your schoolwork. I know the fault is in no way your own"—I fidgeted—"seeing as you've been in a coma these past few months. Be that as it may, you'll have to put in more effort.

"Which means," she went on. "You'll have to study harder. You'll need to take up remedial classes, and extra homework."

_Mon Dieu._

"I would advise that you participate in extracurricular activities, to earn credit. Your mother tells me you're a very good pianist. Why not join the Music Club?" She stared at me from over her spectacles. "Normally, I would advise you to stop, and enroll again next year, what with everything you've already missed out on."

My stomach plummeted.

"However, your mother assures me that you will do your best," she said.

I smiled weakly at her. "I will," I said.

Study harder…extra homework…remedial classes…extracurricular activities…Feudal Era…Naraku…

Kill me now.

**. . .**

The wind blew against me as I walked through the park. I'd decided to come here to clear my head. Children ran past me, their screams loud and happy. Couples walked hand-in-hand, blind to anything except each other. People jogged past.

I sighed as I sat on a bench beneath a tree. The tree's leaves were a burst of autumn colors, gold, red, and orange. They seemed so warm, in contrast to the sky overhead. The clouds hung low and heavy, and the wind that blew around me was cold.

There were so many things on my plate right now…

Kasai's words echoed through my head again, and I clenched my fists. Truth is, I was afraid of dying. What was worse, was dying and not knowing when you were going to kick it. For all I knew, I could keel over right now, and I wouldn't be any wiser.

And then, there was Naraku. The day I wouldn't be able to contain his darkness anymore, even with Kagome's help, was the day I knew I was going to die. What would happen then? Would they continue to find a way to defeat Naraku, and purify the jewel? And what would happen to my soul? Would it be one with the soul in the jewel?

To add more salt to the wound, there was Sesshoumaru…

What were we to each other, really? I remembered the way he held me, and I blushed. This was so confusing. Like, really, really, really confusing. I hadn't had that much experience with boys, much less someone like him.

Besides that, Bradley had said that the demons…just vanished. I felt my hands trembling. Vanished…Why? What had happened to the demons as the years went by? Would something bad happen to them, and to Sesshoumaru and the others? Would something wipe them out?

I bit my lip. And then, there was Alexis…

"_You need to get acquainted with the board of directors, and everyone else who matters."_

I knew that she expected me to take over when she eventually retired. But how could I? Setting aside the fact that I might die, there was the problem of school.

I wouldn't be able to do it—I couldn't possibly juggle all the extra schoolwork, the extracurricular activities, and the Feudal Era. They were just too much, just too different…

Different…

What if I didn't die, and we were able to defeat Naraku? What would I do then? Would I stay in the Feudal Era? Because of Sesshoumaru? I blushed. We hugged, _so?_ It's not like…it's not like he _asked_ me to be with him outright!

And what about my mother? Could I really just leave her behind, after what happened to my father? It wouldn't be fair to her at all…

A choice.

Eventually, if we made it out of this Naraku mess in one piece, I would have to make a choice. Between this world, and the Feudal Era…

I leaned against the backrest, and let out a heavy sigh as I stared up at the sky. The clouds were darker now, and there were fewer people in the park. The wind was colder.

Could I? Could I choose between this world, and everything in it? I had a life in this world—I'd been born and raised here, I had friends here, too. Not to mention, I had my mother here. But…I had people I cared about in the Feudal Era as well. I shook my head.

This was all so, so perplexing.

Something suddenly fell on my nose. I blinked as another drop of water fell. People were running quickly as it began to drizzle. I hastily stood, and fumbled for my umbrella. It seemed as though the weatherman was right.

No sooner had I opened my umbrella, than the rain began to pour more strongly. I walked through the park as the rain fell. Several people carrying umbrellas walked past me, their expressions flustered. With all the problems I suddenly had, did I look flustered, too?

I held out my hand towards the rain. My problems were like the rain—they seemed to pour down without mercy. I shook my head and continued walking. Maybe I could talk to Kagome later…

I suddenly stopped as I felt something.

I spun around, and my eyes widened in surprise. Sesshoumaru was standing several feet behind me, indifferent to the rain that was falling around us.

_What on earth was he doing here!? _

"You're soaked!" I said, rushing over to him. I held the umbrella a little higher over him. He was quite tall.

He stared at me. "It's nothing more than water," he said apathetically.

I raised an eyebrow. "You might catch a cold," I pointed out.

He blinked. For a moment, he stared at me with cold disbelief before it was quickly replaced with a stoic look. "I am a demon, that does not concern me," he reminded me.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" I asked, looking up at him. The rain continued to fall, but it was as though I didn't even notice. In fact…It was as if the problems washed away. Well, what can I say?

"I wished to ensure that the boy was causing no mischief," he said.

"Bradley is all right, you know," I said, smiling at him. "He seems to act like a regular human kid. My mother likes him a lot. She's taking him to go buy him something to wear, actually."

"Hn."

"Ah, wait!" I said. My hand dove into my pocket for my handkerchief. I held it out to him. "Here, use this to wipe some of the water off," I said. "I haven't used it."

He stared at me for a moment, before dropping his eyes to the piece of cloth I held. He took it, and I beamed at him. "Anyway, let's go," I said, as we began walking. "You wanted to see Bradley, right? I think he's at home, or still with my mother, shopping. In any case, they'll be back before dinner."

I grinned, looking sideways at him. I don't know…walking with him like this just…just felt _nice_, I guess.

Up ahead, a couple was walking towards us. The man and the woman stopped, gaping at the demon lord beside me, and I gave myself a mental kick. Of course—with the clothes he wore, the long mane of silver hair, the markings on his face, and the golden eyes he had, Sesshoumaru must've stuck out like a very, very, _very_ sore thumb. I wouldn't be surprised if someone started taking pictures.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the couple, and they hastily walked on, but not before I heard snippets of their conversation:

"A cosplayer," the man was saying.

"A very scary cosplayer," the woman agreed.

"Sephiroth?"

"But he isn't wearing the right costume!"

I sighed as a sweat-drop formed. "Sorry about that," I told Sesshoumaru as we left the park. The rain continued to pour in torrents. "They just found your appearance…odd."

"Odd?" I was surprised when he asked.

"Not 'odd' in a bad way," I said hastily, smiling apologetically at him. "You're actually very good-looking, it was just that they—"

Wait…what did I say…?

Eh…

I blushed, forcing myself to look ahead of us. "I mean…er…well…" Dammit, Clara, you're such an _idiot_. "I mean…you look all right." I could feel him staring at me. "It was just they've never seen…er…anyone quite like you before…yeah, that's right." Despite the cold rain, my face felt as though it was burning.

I snuck a peek at him. Was it just my imagination, or did the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly? I quickly brushed it off, and looked ahead of us. People stared from under their umbrellas as we walked by, but Sesshoumaru seemed indifferent to them all. Good thing, too. He could be very snarky, when annoyed.

I smiled to myself. Truth be told…being with him like this made me feel…happy.

"You're smiling," Sesshoumaru suddenly said, nonchalant. I blinked as I stared up at him. His cold eyes were curious.

Still smiling, I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just love the rain."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: there you go. End of chapter.  
Jaken: *strangled by Kagome* let go…of me! Lord Sesshoumaru, help your most humble servant!  
Sesshoumaru: no.  
Kagome: awww! He's really quite cuddly!  
Sango: me next!  
A1969: anyway…I was kinda thinking of making an Inuyasha fanfic, zombie apocalypse style (I just watched World War Z—don't judge!), but then I remembered…**_**someone**_** has to have a sword that wipes out a thousand demons in under a frickin' second! *glares at Sesshoumaru* Who does that?!  
Sesshoumaru: you're rambling.  
Inuyasha: just use Tokijin. Kagome! Put Jaken down!  
A1969: Tokijin is cheap. Ew. I've been downplaying Bakusaiga's power in this fic, because if I didn't, all fight scenes would be: "Sesshoumaru slashed Bakusaiga. Everyone died. The end."  
Miroku: this is a good thing. So, you know, you can finish what you've started! And—Sango! Stop cuddling Jaken! Lucky imp…  
A1969: by the way, I've been updating every week, so I can get this thing done. If, however, I miss out on a week, it's only because I'm updating my other fanfics. I've been focusing on this, but I can't abandon the others. So, heh…  
Anywaaay…thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, putting this on alerts, favorites, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and thanks to those who've reviewed anonymously, or didn't log-in with their accounts! Review, please!**


	41. An Interlude, Part III

**A1969: awww! I love you guys so much! Thank you for all the reviews, and for reading, and putting this story on your favorites and alerts!  
Inuyasha: someone's looking cheerful.  
A1969: of course I am! I'm really grateful to the readers, you know. Also…  
Kagome: we still have Jaken! *hugs Jaken*  
Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru, heeeelp!  
Inuyasha: let him go, Kagome!  
A1969: yeah, Jaken's not the only reason—I watched The Avengers again!  
Sango: that must be the…tenth? Twentieth?  
Miroku: isn't that a little too repetitive?  
A1969: hey! Nothing is boring if you've got Loki and Tony Stark!  
Sesshoumaru: humans—their idiocy is astounding.  
A1969: you are such a meanie. You should watch is sometime. Anywaaaay…enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-One-**

**.:An Interlude, Part III:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Thanks, Kagome!"

I sighed as I closed my purse. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi each took a burger from the large pile on our table. "You know," I said, taking a burger myself, "how come I always get to buy the food every time we come to WacDonald's?"

"That's because you're always absent from class!" Yuka said, as though it were obvious.

I blinked. "Eh?" I said, as a waitress bustled past our table. "What's the connection?"

"You get to save up all your allowance," Eri pointed out, taking a bite of burger.

These guys were going to eat me into bankruptcy!

"By the way," Ayumi said, smiling at me. "When will Inuyasha be back at your Shrine?"

They looked expectantly at me. "Uh…er…I'm not…really sure," I said slowly. I had to tread carefully around these guys. They were acquainted with Inuyasha already. How long would it take before they found out the truth?

"Why?" Eri asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does he have class? Speaking of which, what school does he and his brother go to?"

Think, Kagome, think!

"Uh…he's…homeschooled!" I said, grinning. "That's right. He and his brother are homeschooled…because they're just too…busy to go to a regular school."

The three of them glanced at each other. "Busy with what?" Yuka asked, leaning across the table. Her eyes were narrowed almost suspiciously at me. I inwardly flinched.

Think, think, think! Wait a minute…Sesshoumaru was a lord, wasn't he? Ruled the entire _Saikoku _region of Japan five hundred years ago, right?

"They, er, own a lot of companies," I said, leaning back and sighing. Ah, well…Sesshoumaru _did_ seem like the corporate type, and Inuyasha could clearly fill the role of the 'younger-brother-learning-to-be-more-responsible-i n-life' type (soap operas did come in handy, I guess).

"Ah!" Their loud exclamations made other customers turn and stare.

"Kagome!" Yuka said. "You mean Inuyasha was _that_ rich, and he was working at your shrine?!"

"His brother was trying to teach him the value of money." Hey, now that I had a background story, the lie came easily enough.

"But what about their parents?" Ayumi asked, worried.

"They're…orphans," I said, raking a hand through my hair. Yeesh…this lie just kept getting deeper, and deeper.

"It's so romantic!" Eri exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

I blinked. "What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

"Inuyasha, the orphaned rich boy, and Kagome, the sickly, common girl!" Eri said dramatically, her eyes sparkling. She _was_ president of the Drama Club, after all. "Just imagine…Inuyasha grows up with a domineering elder, brother who probably kicks him around! Inuyasha becomes a bitter, rich, bad boy delinquent—and then, he meets Kagome, and turns over a new leaf!"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around herself. "I like it!" she said, giggling.

I stared at her, my eyes popping. "That's…a little too dramatic," I pointed out. Though, truth be told, the domineering elder brother who kicked him around _was_ spot-on.

Ayumi nodded in approval. "Kagome, you're a good influence on Inuyasha," she said. "If I were you, I would spend more time with him. It can't be good being stuck with a brother like that all the time."

These guys…!

All right, I think this was going too far. I was about to say something, when Yuka suddenly turned to the window. "Oh, it's raining," she remarked.

True enough, a light drizzle began to fall outside. Good thing I'd brought an umbrella with me. "We should finish this, before it really starts pouring," I said, grabbing another burger.

"By the way, Kagome," Eri said, as she peeled the wrapper of her last burger. "The Drama Club is supposed to be putting on a play for the school's founding anniversary." She smiled. "Seeing as you and Clara could use the extra credit, would you guys be interested in joining?"

"When is that again?" I asked, sheepish.

"The fifteenth of December, Kagome," Eri said.

I stared at her, intrigued. "I'd be interested in joining," I said. For a moment, a mental image of Inuyasha complaining flashed through my mind, and I quickly pushed it aside. "I'm not sure about Clara, though. You'd have to ask her yourselves."

"It would be really great if she'd join," Eri said, sighing. "She's good with the piano, right? We could use the help. We need someone to play the piano and to compose a couple of sheet music."

"What about the Music Club?" I asked, nodding at Ayumi.

She sighed. "Chiyo, our pianist, broke her arm," she said, shaking her head. "She can't do it. We could use other instruments, but it would be nice to have the complete ensemble."

"What will you be performing, anyway?" I asked, wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"We don't know yet," they said in unison.

I stared. "You don't know yet?" I repeated.

"Ms. Kondo wanted something Western," Eri said, shrugging. "She says the school has been putting on the same local legends for the past several years. She wants to try something fresh this time."

"But we do have a list of possibilities, though," Yuka said. She dug through her backpack, and pulled out a sheaf of papers. She passed them to me. "Look through them, Kagome, and pick which one you think is best."

"Wait…me?" I stammered. This was a _thick _stack of papers to go through!

They nodded. "Read the synopses for them, and choose the most interesting ones," Eri said. "You can ask Clara to help you!" She smiled sweetly at me. Eh…It was the look she had on when she didn't want to hear 'no' for an answer.

I sweat-dropped. "Er…but…" I had to study…I also had extra classes…and then, there was the Feudal Era and Naraku! Maybe I shouldn't join. But, the extra credit!

"Don't worry, we won't give you a heavy role, in case you get sick," Ayumi said.

"But…"

"Thanks, Kagome!" they chorused, grinning.

I leaned back, and sighed. "You're welcome," I said, defeated.

"Anyway, we should get going," Eri said. "It's raining cats and dogs."

The rain was falling heavily as we made our way out of WacDonald's. We opened our umbrellas, and started walking down the street, when I suddenly felt something that made me stop. It was an aura. An all-too familiar demonic aura…

I spun around, and my mouth hung open in shock.

Clara was walking towards us, but she wasn't alone. She was sharing her umbrella and happily talking to an all-too familiar demon lord, who slowly turned his cold eyes towards me.

"_Sesshoumaru?!"_ I practically shrieked, pointing. It was one thing to see him here, in the modern era, fighting demons, but it was a completely different thing to see him here, sharing an umbrella with Clara! For a moment, I felt disoriented.

Clara's eyes immediately snapped to me, and I saw them pop open wide with surprise. "Kagome?!" she said, just as astonished as I was.

"What's going on?"

Oh, shoot. I completely forgot about Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi!

"Hey, it's Clara!" Eri said, coming towards us. Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, and she blinked. "Eh? Who's this?"

"Wait a minute," Yuka said, narrowing her eyes at the imperious demon lord. I saw the way her eyes raked Sesshoumaru from head to foot, lingering—a little too long—on his face. "Did you just call him Sesshoumaru, Kagome?"

Clara looked as panicked as I did. She was gripping the handle of her umbrella so tightly, her knuckle turned white. Oh, _kami!_ This was it! Our secret was out! It was all oveeeer!

"Isn't that the name of Inuyasha's elder brother?" Ayumi asked, eyes locked on Sesshoumaru, who glared.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

"No, way!" Eri said. "But…I don't get it…I thought you were in a coma, Clara? How come you know Inuyasha's elder brother?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared at Sesshoumaru, a funny look in her eyes.

I inwardly panicked. Inuyasha could get away with wearing his clothes here, but Sesshoumaru was a different thing entirely! What on earth was he doing here in the first place?!

Clara looked anxious. "Er…I…uh…" She glanced up at Sesshoumaru, her cheeks tinged with red, before she turned back to us. "We're dating."

My eyes bugged out. Clara might as well have been a brand new shade of red. Sesshoumaru turned to her, an inquiring look in his cold eyes. I take it, he had no idea what 'dating' meant, but I had a sneaking suspicion he would be asking Clara later (which, come to think of it, would be very entertaining to see).

"Dating?!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi said. "But…how?!"

Clara's smile looked pained. "Er, we met in the States, actually," she said. Very subtly, she nudged Sesshoumaru's foot with her own. "His dad is…my mother's…business partner. Yeah, that's right."

Oh, darn.

"I thought you said Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were orphans?" Eri said, staring inquiringly at me.

I saw Sesshoumaru throw me a glare, and I resisted the temptation to throw away my umbrella and bolt for it. This guy was scary!

"_Was!_" Clara exclaimed. She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. His father _was_ my mother's business associate, actually. Er…if you don't mind…we have to go. Sesshoumaru is…going to an anime convention. See you later, Kagome!"

To my surprise, she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, and, without further ado, strode off. We watched them go. As I watched their retreating backs, I couldn't help but grin. Well, you gotta hand it to Sesshoumaru—it didn't look as though he was pulling his hand away from hers anytime soon.

I clenched my fists in determination. C'mon, you two, just admit it already! It can't be that hard, can it?

"He's weird." Yuka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned to her. "Huh?"

"I mean, he's super-hot and obviously the strong, silent type," she went on, "but you'd think that someone who runs a company wouldn't waste his time going to an anime convention." She shook her head in disapproval.

"I think it's cute," Ayumi said, smiling. "That way, he isn't all stiff and uptight."

I blinked at her. I was rooting for him, and all, but seriously? Look up the definition of the word 'uptight' in the dictionary, and you'll probably see a picture of Sesshoumaru right next to it.

"You know," Eri said, tilting her umbrella slightly. "Can we please get a move on, already? We've been standing in this downpour for _ages_, if you guys haven't noticed!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"That was close," I said, sighing, as we turned a corner. Really, really close. For a moment there, I thought Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were going to find out. I made a mental note to have a chat with Kagome about the possible excuses we were going to come up with in the near future.

"You seem to fear those humans," Sesshoumaru said, glancing sideways at me. Thankfully, he didn't sound disdainful about it.

I turned to him. "I wasn't afraid," I corrected. "I was just worried that they would find out what you are."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Have they not seen a demon of my standing?" he asked.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, and so did he. Bradley's words suddenly echoed through my head:

_"But…as the years went by…the demons sort of…disappeared." _

I bit my lower lip. Why, though? What had made the demons disappear? Were they really all gone, or were they just hiding? But Bradley had said that he could no longer sense the demons as the years passed…

"Clara."

Sesshoumaru's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. With a jolt, I suddenly realized that I was still holding his hand. I blushed.

"S-sorry," I said, pulling my hand away from his. I shook my head, and we continued walking. "To answer your question…No, they haven't." I hesitated, before going on. "Demons don't exist in this world, Sesshoumaru."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Explain," he said succinctly.

"I don't really know," I said, "but Bradley mentioned that he was sealed within the painting for five hundred or so years. As the years went by, he said that he could no longer feel the presence of demons. That they just…vanished."

He frowned infinitesimally, golden eyes intently staring ahead of us. People walked past us, and they stared at Sesshoumaru, who didn't even bother to take note of them. It looked as though he was in deep thought.

In all honesty, Bradley's words bothered me. Why _did_ the demons fade away from reality? Growing up, I'd heard horror stories about demons, ghosts, vampires, and whatnot. And that was all they were—stories. Fiction. Legend. If demons like Sesshoumaru were so real five hundred years ago, what had banished them to the realm of myth?

Had they all…died?

I glanced discreetly at Sesshoumaru as we rounded another corner. He was still in deep thought. Occasionally, his eyes would sweep around him, as though he were looking for something. Was he trying to find the presence of another demon?

No…The thought of something killing off someone like Sesshoumaru was just…inconceivable. Could you even kill Sesshoumaru?

I knew he was strong, I knew he was powerful, I knew he would be insulted if I told him, but I couldn't help it—I was sick with worry. I actually found myself wishing that a random demon would suddenly pop out of the street, just so I would know that Bradley was wrong.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" he asked.

I didn't answer right away. I glanced up at the falling rain, which was starting to slow down. I turned back to him, and he frowned slightly. "I was wondering…" I said hesitantly. "Can you be killed?"

He stared at me. "Do you wish to slit my throat?" Wait, was he actually being _sarcastic_?

"Of course not!" I huffed. I looked down at my feet. "I was just…Bradley said that the demons disappeared. I was just wondering…if something bad would happen to you." I blushed. "I'm just…just worried, that's all."

I glanced hesitantly up at him. His cold eyes were fixed on me, almost thoughtfully. What was he thinking, I wondered?

"You worry too much," he said quietly. He pulled his eyes away from mine, and stared ahead. I was surprised to see that we were already at my street. The rain had become a slow drizzle by now, but the skies overhead were still dark.

"I can't help it," I said, my cheeks warming. "I worry about the people I care for, Sesshoumaru."

He turned to me. What was that look in his eyes? I couldn't tell…

"Be concerned for your own wellbeing," he said quietly. For a moment, I thought he might frown, but his face remained impassive.

I inwardly winced. Was he…annoyed that I was worried? I wasn't sure. You couldn't be too sure when it came to Sesshoumaru. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be foolish," he said tersely. The rain finally stopped falling, and I closed my umbrella.

I glanced surreptitiously at Sesshoumaru. I was surprised to find that he was looking down at me. Blushing, I hastily turned away, and my eyes widened in surprise. We had stopped right in front of the gates to the house. They were wide open, and I could see my mother's black Accord parked in the driveway—the engine was still running.

My eyes darted to the passenger side door, which suddenly swung open, and out stepped Bradley. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a denim jacket. Mom did very well, in my opinion—he looked adorable.

Bradley suddenly turned to us, saw Sesshoumaru, and waved, a grin breaking out on his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" the little boy called out, running towards us. As he looked up at the demon lord, I couldn't really help but think—Sesshoumaru _was_ good with children, whether he knew it or not. Huh.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the demon child, an analytic look in his eyes. Bradley's grin widened, and he was about to say something, when the sounds of the engine suddenly died out.

Oh, no.

My eyes darted to Sesshoumaru. His eyebrows knitted together. He must've seen the panic in my eyes. And yes—there was bound to be panic. Alexis cannot see him. It was silly, but I couldn't help but feel like a guilty teenager about to be caught with her boyfriend.

Not that he _was_ my boyfriend. I blushed. No, I was just worried about what my mother would say, and how he would react. Sesshoumaru could be really peevish, when annoyed. Besides…I didn't think it was a good idea for Alexis to meet him, especially since she wasn't keen on me returning to the Feudal Era (that, and the fact that Sesshoumaru managed to destroy the most of the roof of her building).

"You have to go," I said to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you presume to order me?" he asked. I noted that he sounded somewhat waspish.

I sighed. "Fine. Can you _please _go?" I asked, trying not to sound exasperated.

"Why does Lord Sesshoumaru have to go, Clara?" Bradley asked, tugging on my sleeve.

I looked down at him. I was about to reply, when the driver's door suddenly opened, and Alexis stepped out. My eyes popped. Oh, shoot!

I quickly turned to Sesshoumaru, and blinked. Eh? He was gone. Already. For a moment, I felt a rush of disappointment surge through me, before I quickly pushed it aside.

"Clara, you're back," Alexis said as Bradley and I entered the gates. "How was school?" she asked, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Great," I said nonchalantly.

"Clara," Bradley said, tugging on my skirt. "Where did Lo—"

I quickly covered Bradley's mouth with my hand. "Bradley, there's something on your mouth!" I said, grinning, and hoping that he would take the hint. Alexis raised an eyebrow at me.

Bradley blinked, and I removed my hand. He seemed to have taken the hint, because he didn't say anything else regarding Sesshoumaru.

"By the way, Clara," my mother said, as we entered the house. "You and I need to talk later, after dinner."

**. . .**

I dropped my backpack on the floor as I shut the door to my bedroom. Sammie came rushing from beneath my bed, barking as she tried to lick my shoes.

"Hey," I said, giving her a pat. She licked my hand affectionately.

I turned to my vanity, and took out the Sacred Jewel I'd hidden inside my jewelry box. I had felt apprehensive about leaving the jewel here, but—remembering what had happened last night with Bradley and the shadow demons—I thought it was the better option.

I stared at the jewel in my palm, disbelief coursing through me. Naraku's darkness had grown to the size of a pea. I sat on my bed, eyes fixed on the jewel. How many days had it been since Kagome and I had purified it? Five days…?

Kasai's words echoed in my head again. If Naraku's darkness spread fast…did that mean that my spiritual energy _was_ weakening? But, no…five days was pretty long, right?

Frowning, I took out my cellphone and dialed Kagome's number. "Higurashi residence!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kagome?" I asked, hesitant.

"Clara!" she said. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I was just wondering, would it be all right if you came around? I need your help with the jewel—Naraku's darkness is spreading again."

There was a pause. "I'll be right over," she said at last. "I actually wanted your help with something, too."

"Right, I'll wait for you," I said, before I hung up.

I bit my lip as I stared at the jewel. Admittedly, I felt _scared_. Seeing Naraku's darkness growing because of my waning spiritual energy only made the probability of dying all the more _real…_

I raked a hand through my hair, frustrated. My hair was somewhat damp from the rain. Sighing, I stood, and locked the jewel in my vanity drawer, before I marched off to the bathroom. Maybe a warm bath would help clear my head.

**. . .**

I sighed as I leaned against the bathtub, the warm water coming up to my chin. I raised a hand in front of me—my fingers were wrinkled. I clenched my fist. See? I was fine. I couldn't possibly be dying…

The truth was, what made me so afraid of dying was losing everyone I'd come to care about. It was frightening, the thought of leaving them all behind. I shook my head, and gently slapped both my cheeks. Get a grip, Clara.

I got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around myself. As I was wrapping my hair in a towel, Sammie started barking frantically. "Bradley?" I called. Sammie was afraid of Bradley, seeing as how he was a demon (which was unfortunate, since Bradley constantly wanted to play with the puppy, only to have her growl at him).

I pushed the door open. "Bradley, you know Sammie can't play with you," I said, sighing.

I froze.

Sesshoumaru was standing at the foot of my bed, looking down with cold amusement at the puppy who was barking frantically at his feet. He abruptly looked up, and his eyes met mine. I suddenly became very, very, _very_ aware of the towel I'd wrapped around me.

He raised an eyebrow—amused?—as I felt my face warming. "_What are you doing here?!"_ I yelped, my face hot. If I could have wished for anything at that moment, it was to vanish into oblivion.

He didn't answer. Instead, Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the door, which suddenly swung open, and in strode Alexis Rose. Oh, good lord! Can't I get a break?!

"Clara, I wanted to tell you that Elliot will be—" Alexis abruptly stopped and stared, her eyes blinking as she took in the scene in front of her. Her eyes drifted back and forth between me and Sesshoumaru, her eyebrows threatening to vanish into her hairline. For a moment, her eyes lingered on Sesshoumaru, bemused, before she fixed her astonished, steely gaze on me, eyes lingering on the towel I was wearing.

Please, Naraku just kill me. _Now._

She suddenly smiled very sweetly at me. Oh, no…it was the 'You-know-how-I-feel-about-boys-you're-about-to-di e-now' smile. I'd never seen her look so sadistic in my life!

"Clara!" she said, in a voice as sweet as poisoned honey. She spoke in Japanese. She smiled at Sesshoumaru, and the demon lord stared impassively at her. "Who's your friend?"

Personally, I would have preferred to be doing introductions _properly dressed_, but Alexis's smile grew sweeter by the second. That was the thing with Alexis—the sweeter her smile grew, the angrier she was getting.

"Mom…this is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru," I said, deliberately emphasizing the title.

She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, this is my mother, Alexis Delacroix Rose." This was just too awkward.

"Charmed," Alexis said, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Sesshoumaru, whose look remained impassive.

No, no, no. You _do not _narrow your eyes at Sesshoumaru. Just…no.

"Okaaay," I said, clearing my throat.

Alexis still continued to stare at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were, for the moment, puzzled. "Queer," she muttered. "You remind me of a young man I met briefly in France."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, and I blinked at my mother. I switched to French. "Please tell me you didn't have an affair with that 'young man you met briefly in France'," I deadpanned.

I knew what her past was like before she met my father. It was one of the many reasons why she didn't want me to get involved with boys.

"Don't be silly," she huffed, in French. "I met your father on the same night. I owed that young man quite a lot." She shrugged, before her eyes sharpened. "And now," she went on, in French. "Why are you undressed?!"

I blushed. "I was in the bath!" I exclaimed. "It's not my fault that you people just barge in without warning!"

She glared at me, and crossed her arms. "What are you implying?!" I huffed.

At that moment, Bradley appeared in the open doorway. He blinked, his emerald eyes jumping between me, Sesshoumaru, and my mother.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Bradley said, immediately running up to the demon lord. He immediately latched on to Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, hugging it and grinning from ear to ear. The demon lord looked down at him with nonchalance. His tolerance towards Bradley never ceased to amaze me.

Bradley suddenly looked up at me, head tilted to one side. "Why is Clara undressed?" he asked.

I blushed again, gripping the towel even tighter. "I'm not…!" You know what? Never mind.

**. . .**

I came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later wearing a sweater, and a pair of black yoga pants. Sesshoumaru was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, while Bradley lay sprawled on my bed. Alexis, I was glad to see, had long since left.

Sesshoumaru stared at Sammie, who was crouched in front of him and growling. As I watched, the demon lord narrowed his eyes and Sammie yelped in fright, immediately bounding towards me.

"Did you just scare my puppy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. I picked Sammie up. She was shaking. Huh.

There was a funny look in his cold eyes. "_Your _pup?"

I suddenly remembered that Sesshoumaru happened to be a _dog _demon. Oh. That explained the funny look. "My mother gave her to me," I said hastily, "as a pet."

He nodded once, and I sat down next to him. The puppy whined in my arms. "Can I play with her, Clara?" Bradley said, leaping off the bed.

I hesitated before handing Sammie over to Bradley, who looked delighted. Sammie growled, and Bradley grinned. "You and I will be best friends!" the little boy said happily. "I'll bring her back, Clara, I promise!" And with that, Bradley was out the door.

"See?" I said, smiling as I turned to Sesshoumaru. "You have nothing to be worried about—Bradley's all right. He's just like a human child."

"Hn." His eyes were fixed ahead of him, staring at what, I didn't know.

"So…" I went on. "Does this mean you're going to leave now?"

He turned to me. "Perhaps," he said quietly.

"Oh." I stared at my lap, feeling another rush of disappointment. "Because," I went on, trying to control the heat in my cheeks. "If everything's all right in the Feudal Era, you could…you could stay. I mean, my mother _has_ met you, anyway, so it's no big deal now, really. Not that you _should_, it's just that you _could_." Why was I so prone to babbling?

I could feel his eyes on me, and my blush deepened. I didn't dare meet his gaze. "What do you think?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I turned to him. "You do whatever you want to do, Sesshoumaru," I pointed out.

"Precisely," he said, smirking.

Wait a minute. _Sesshoumaru_ was _smirking?_ Admittedly, it took a while for my brain to register what it was seeing. I didn't sign a death warrant, did I? I gave myself a mental kick. Well…He looked ridiculously handsome when he did it. Wait…stop! Stop, Clara. Just…_stop._

I blushed, and hastily looked down at my lap. "Why are you so vague?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Oh?" he said. "My words are quite understandable."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to him.

"What do you think?" he countered.

"You know, you can't answer a question with another question," I pointed out. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

He didn't answer. Instead, he stared at me, his golden eyes intent. I could feel my cheeks warming, but I didn't pull my eyes away. There was something in his cold eyes, something I couldn't understand…What was that look?

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned towards the door, and it swung open to reveal Kagome standing in the doorway, her backpack slung over her shoulder. For a moment, she stared at us, then grinned a Cheshire-cat grin.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked innocently. "I could come back."

I my cheeks flushed. She was _worse_ than Momitsumi and Rin!

"Don't be silly!" I said, standing up. I retrieved the jewel from the vanity drawer, and sat back down on the carpet, away from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome threw Sesshoumaru a wary look before she sat down beside me. "What were you two doing?" she asked, in English. "Because, whatever it was, it looks as though Sesshoumaru wants me out of here." She grinned.

"We were just talking!" I blurted, in English. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes at us. I take it, he was frustrated with the constant switch in language. "Why is it that you people jump to conclusions so quickly?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Later," I muttered. I switched to Japanese. "Anyway, Kagome, I need your help with the jewel."

Hesitantly, I opened my palm. Naraku's darkness stood out prominently in the center of the jewel. "It's grown." Sesshoumaru was suddenly beside me, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the jewel in my hand.

"Not by much," I told him flippantly. I didn't want to sound worried—it was actually bigger than last time.

Kagome seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because she said, "Well, it hasn't really spread much."

Sesshoumaru stared at us, probably wondering whether or not we were idiots. "Anyway," I said hastily, before he could say anything. I held out the jewel to Kagome, and she grasped my hand, enclosing it with both of hers.

"You might want to back away a little," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord raised an eyebrow at her, before crossing his arms. "Who do you think I am?" he asked coldly.

"Right," Kagome said, both sheepish and wary. She turned to me. "Ready?"

I nodded. I stared at our joined hands, and focused. As our hands glowed with purifying light, I suddenly felt nauseous. I ignored the nausea as I channeled my spiritual energy into the jewel. Even without looking at the jewel, I could feel Naraku's darkness lessening…

"Okay, stop," Kagome said, pulling her hands away from mine.

Immediately, a wave of vertigo came over me, and I felt myself falling sideways. Before I could hit the carpet, I felt Sesshoumaru's arms around me, drawing me close to him. I heard the jewel fall to the carpet with a muffled clatter, heard Kagome's worried voice.

I leaned against Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, and gripped his sleeve tightly in my fist. The room was spinning! It was like going on a wild rollercoaster ride.

"Sorry," I said, keeping my eye closed. "It's just a head-rush. I'll be fine." I opened my eyes to find Sesshoumaru looking down at me, frowning. I blushed. He was quite…close.

Another wave of nausea came over me, and I immediately shut my eyes. Oh good lord, _please do not let me throw up on him!_

"Clara?" I could feel Kagome's hand gently rubbing my back. "Should I call your mother?"

I took a deep breath, and pulled away from Sesshoumaru. The room stopped spinning, and I blinked. "Sorry," I said, smiling at them. "I'm fine. It was just a head-rush."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and Sesshoumaru frowned at me. "I _am!_" I insisted. "It was just vertigo, you know." I picked up the jewel—Naraku's darkness was smaller now. I cleared my throat. "Anyway," I went on, turning to Kagome. "You said you wanted my help with something. What was it?"

She looked doubtful. "Seriously, I'm fine," I repeated firmly. "It was just a little head-rush, Kagome, no big deal."

"_Indeed," _Sesshoumaru said. Every syllable seemed to drip with sarcasm.

I took a deep breath. "I'm honestly fine now," I said, giving Kagome a level stare. "What was it you wanted me to help with?"

Kagome reluctantly retrieved her backpack, and drew out a thick stack of papers. She set them on the carpet in front of me. "Wait…what are these?" I asked. "Please don't tell me this is homework!"

"Yes, and no," Kagome said. Even she sounded pained.

I blinked at her. "This is actually for extra credit," she went on. "Eri is head of the Drama Club, and they're going to put on a performance during the school's founding anniversary on December fifteenth. She wanted us to help them out. She wants us to go through these synopses, and pick something she might like."

"But," I began. "Shouldn't she do that herself?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kagome said, sighing. "Anyway, Ayumi was wondering if you'd play the piano and do some composing."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Er…aren't we a little too busy for all of this?"

"She didn't want 'no' for an answer," she said, sighing. "Besides…you can compose while we're in the Feudal Era, right? And they did say they would give me a minor role, in case I get sick again."

"But…don't we need to be there for rehearsals?" I asked. Honestly, this was not something I could afford to put on my plate at the moment.

"Well, we can talk with Eri tomorrow," she suggested. "For now, let's just see which one of these would be good."

Kagome and I spent the next thirty minutes reading through the papers on the floor. It seemed as though Eri had randomly Googled examples of fiction, and copy-pasted them. There were a lot of synopses to go through, ranging from folktales to Disney to parables and fables and poems.

As Kagome and I read, Sesshoumaru stood from his spot on the floor and walked around the room. From the corner of my eye, I could see him inspecting everything in sight—from my computer monitor, to my desk lamp, to the books on the shelves.

I had to stifle a giggle when he took down the Polaroid camera from my shelf, and inspected it with narrowed eyes. This must be all so foreign to him. I made a mental note to briefly explain a few things to him later. Somehow, the image of Sesshoumaru attacking a household appliance seemed both cute and alarming. Argh! Focus, Clara.

As I browsed through the papers, a poem suddenly caught my eye. "Demon," I murmured. I knew this one—Alexis had once read it to me when I was a child, probably hoping to plant in my head the notion that all men were demons (oh, the irony).

"What's that?" Kagome asked, scooting over.

"It's a poem by Mikhail Lermontov," I said, showing her the papers. It was translated into Japanese. "It's about a demon named…Demon. He was both immortal and powerful, but he was also lonely and troubled, despising everything in the world as he wandered from place to place.

"One day, he met a priestess—I mean, _princess_—by the name of Tamara. He fell in love with her, but she was already betrothed to Prince Sinodal. Demon killed Tamara's betrothed out of jealousy, and ardently pursued her. Tamara was frightened, so she decided to enter a convent to escape him.

"However, Demon followed Tamara to the convent, because he believed that his love for her changed him—made him righteous, made him good, made him a better person. Tamara was afraid, at first, and she tried to resist him. But it was difficult, because, in him, she saw neither angel nor demon, but a tortured soul. Demon eventually won her over, and he kissed her. However, his kiss was fatal, and Tamara died. The angels bring her soul to Heaven, and Demon is condemned to loneliness, doomed to wander the world alone forever."

As I finished, I suddenly became aware that Kagome was listening with a rapt expression on her face, her mouth hanging slightly open. She blinked, and shook her head.

"How absurd." I was surprised when Sesshoumaru spoke up. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, arm on a bent knee. He was staring at the papers I was holding.

I shrugged. He w_as _a demon, after all. He must've found it silly, a demon falling in love with a human girl…

"Well, that was a bit depressing," Kagome agreed.

I nodded. "And, somehow, wrong," I said quietly. I mean, really, Demon did become good—why couldn't he be with Tamara? Not that I was _personally_ interested…It was just a story, after all. A poem, actually.

"Let's pick this," Kagome said suddenly, tugging the papers from my grasp. "Eri will love this, I'm sure of it. She did mention that Ms. Konda, their Drama Club advisor, was looking for something 'fresh'."

"But that's really gloomy," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"A foolish ending to a foolish tale," Sesshoumaru said dismissively.

Kagome shrugged. "Eri loves tragic romance," she said. "She'll like this one, I'm sure."

"_I _don't," I muttered.

**. . . **

I pushed open the door to my mother's study. Alexis was sitting on her desk, a cup of coffee beside her. She was reading a sheet of paper, no doubt company business. I lingered by the doorway, hesitant. She had been very quiet during dinner, not saying anything, not even making an offhand remark about Sesshoumaru who, last time I checked, was currently in the garden.

"What are you waiting for?" Alexis's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I grinned sheepishly as I sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "So…" I began. "You and I were supposed to talk."

She put the papers down, and stared at me over interlocked fingers, her icy blue eyes piercing. "Clara," she said slowly. "I don't think you should go back to the Feudal Era."

I bit my lip. This was what I was afraid of. "Mom, I know you're worried," I began. "But I'll be fine, honestly. I can watch out for myself, you know. Besides…I have friends there who'll help me."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Friends like Sesshoumaru?"

I flushed. "Yes," I said. "He's quite strong, you know."

"Yes, and I have a feeling he's the one who smashed the roof of my building," she deadpanned.

I gave her a sheepish laugh as I rubbed my neck. "Ehe…that happens sometimes?"

She sighed. "The point is, it's just too dangerous," she said. "Before, I didn't mind, because I wasn't really sure _how_ dangerous. But after what happened last night…" She shook her head. She suddenly reached over and grasped my hand in hers. "I just don't want to lose you, Clara."

Kasai's words rang through my head again…

"_You see, a soul is meant to be whole and pure. When the other half would meet the other, both would try to become one…"_

_"What do you think happens when a soul leaves the body?" _

I…couldn't tell her about that. No, definitely not.

I gave my mother a reassuring smile. "You won't," I said. "I'll be fine, I promise." I tried to ignore the gnawing guilt inside me. I should tell her, but…she would only worry more.

"Why do you want to help them?" my mother asked, frowning. "Clara, if we hadn't come to Japan…in fact, if we decided to stay in Kyoto instead of Tokyo…do you really think you would have met them? Do you really think it would be any of your business?"

I stared at her. True. What if we didn't come to Tokyo? Originally, I had planned on staying in the States—I hadn't wanted to come with my mother to Japan at all. But…

"But we're here," I said quietly. "And I have met them. I have to help them. Mom…all my life, you and dad have always protected me. You always gave me whatever I needed and whatever I wanted. I didn't have to do anything for myself—I always depended on you and dad. You didn't even let me get a part-time job."

"Because that wasn't necessary," she pointed out.

"I know," I said hastily. "I'm very grateful for everything you've given me. But this time…I want to do things for myself. I want to help them."

She frowned as she stared at me. "I'm just worried, that's all," she said softly. She paused for a moment, her eyes darting upward to the ceiling. She sighed as she looked at me again. "This Sesshoumaru had better do a good job of keeping you safe," she said at last. "If he doesn't…well, I have a cartridge of .44 Magnums, and I haven't tested them yet."

I grinned sheepishly at her. "I don't think you can hit him, though." I winked.

She smirked as she folded her arms on the desk. "Try me," she said.

We stared at each other, and we chuckled. "Your father would have said that," mom said, smiling. "He would have taken a shotgun to any boy you met."

I stared at her, surprised that she mentioned my father. "Well, you're just as good as he was, I'm sure," I said, grinning.

She smiled for a moment, before her expression turned brisk again. "By the way," she said, shuffling the papers on her desk. "Elliott will be visiting tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrows. "Elliott is?" I asked, surprised. Elliott Summers was a childhood friend of mine. He and I spent a good portion of our childhood trying to sneak out of the boring meetings our parents insisted on dragging us to. He didn't get along well with his father, because they didn't see eye-to-eye when it came to Elliott's passion—designing clothes.

"His exact words were: 'Auntie Rose, I need to get away from this place—it's too stuffy, and pops just threw away my sketchbook, all my designs were in there…' et cetera," Alexis said.

I shrugged. "That does sound typical of Elliott. Will he be staying with us?" I asked.

"I insisted." Alexis put the papers down, and raised an eyebrow at me. "You'd better be careful—if that Sesshoumaru of yours is staying, Elliott might find out what he is."

"Yeah," I said dryly. "Elliott will be very interested in Sesshoumaru, I'm sure of it."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Watcha doing, Kagome?"

I shrieked as I jumped back from my desk, startled. Several books fell to the floor, papers strewn all over the carpet. I whipped around to the window to find Inuyasha perched on the sill, blinking innocently at me.

"Inuyasha!" I huffed, placing a hand over my chest. "You startled me!"

"Keh!" he said, as he slipped into my room. He settled himself on the floor and crossed his arms. "Anyway, where were you this afternoon? I came by, and you weren't here."

I picked up my books. "I was with Clara and Sesshoumaru," I said, sitting back down at my desk.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said, surprised. "You mean he's here, and you didn't tell me?! Are you crazy?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned in my chair to face him. "You don't believe Sesshoumaru's still a bad person, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated. "He's a big a jerk as any," he muttered.

"Inuyasha," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think he's changed, you know. He's not as bad as before."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Keh!" he huffed. "Lovesick idiot. It's disturbing, actually."

I sighed. "Gee, Inuyasha, for a 'lovesick idiot', he's certainly not that big on showing it," I said, opening my books. True, I don't think Sesshoumaru told Clara how he felt—and I don't think Clara was going to tell him how _she _felt. Those two are such idiots! I wanted to bang their heads together, and knock some common sense into them!

"He's here, isn't he?" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, Kagome, if Clara can't tell, she might as well be blind."

"Anyway," I said, turning back to my books. "How are the others doing? Have they found a way to remove Kohaku's shard?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "No," he said at last. I turned back to him—he was frowning. "Kohaku doesn't know that Clara will die if we don't take his shard. We can't find a way to remove his shard without killing _him_—and Jaken's being a pain. He makes a good punching bag, though. I can almost understand why Sesshoumaru keeps him around."

I rolled my eyes. "You know," I said slowly. "If we can't take Kohaku's shard yet…maybe we should get Kouga's for the time being?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Do you honestly believe Kouga will give up his shards that easily?"

I shrugged. "If he hears it'll help Clara, I think he will," I said. "Inuyasha, Kouga's a good guy, remember? He'll help us out, I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha scowled heavily at me. "That wolf will always be a pain, Kagome," he huffed.

I blinked, and grinned. "Are you jealous?"

He blushed. "Don't be silly!" he snapped, clenching his fist. "Why'd I be jealous of a mangy wolf like him? Keh!"

I pushed back my chair, and stood in front of him. He looked up at me, frowning, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Just admit it!" I said.

"I ain't jealous!" he snapped.

I grinned then, on an impulse, I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha spluttered, his face even redder. "What the hell was that for?!" he huffed, embarrassed. Truth be told, Inuyasha looked cute when he was embarrassed.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I said innocently.

"Nothing?!" he snapped. "That was just nothing?"

"It wasn't just 'nothing', Inuyasha, it was a kiss!" I said brightly, sitting back down at my desk. I heard him faltering, and I giggled.

Inuyasha frowned, and huffed. "Girls," he muttered.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I couldn't concentrate.

I sat at my desk, several books strewn in front of me. I tapped my pencil against my notebook, trying, in vain, to memorize the formulas that swam in front of my eyes. Well, maybe it would help if a certain demon lord would stop drilling holes into my back with his eyes.

I sighed, and spun around in my chair. Sesshoumaru was sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard, arm on a bent knee.

"By the way," I said dryly, eyes on his feet. "I don't think it would kill you to take off your _shoes._" Seriously, the universe wasn't going to implode if he showed his bare feet, was it?

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't answer. I hesitated, before I stood and sat on the bed next to him. "Anyway," I said. "What do you plan to do here? Or…will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"You know," I said, sighing. "You have to stop being so vague sometimes."

He stared at me for a moment. "No," he said, after a moment of silence.

He wasn't going to leave? I beamed at him. "Well, if you're going to stay for a while, there are some things I need to tell you!" I said brightly.

"Such as?" he asked apathetically.

I thought for a moment, eyes fixed on my lap. "You have to make sure no one finds out what you are," I said slowly. "You have to be inconspicuous." I stared at him for a moment. "You can't use your powers here, unless absolutely necessary, and…we have to do something about your outfit."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not going to suggest that you wear human clothing," I said hastily. "It's just that, I think you should remove your armor, and that fluffy"—he glared—"and that…_pelt._ People won't mind if you wear your _haori _and _hakama_, I think. Inuyasha does get away with it."

His brows furrowed at the mention of Inuyasha, and I plowed on. "And…people will believe it if we say that you're an albino, because of your hair and eyes." Oh good lord—I was trying so hard not to laugh at the serious expression on his face.

"And, as for your markings…" I tilted my head and frowned, eyes fixed on the crescent moon and double stripes on his face. "We can just say…Hm…" I tapped a finger to my chin thoughtfully. I didn't think he would like it very much if I smeared foundation on him. "We can just say they're non-permanent tattoos…you did go to an anime convention." I grinned at him. Hey…this was actually fun.

"These tattoos…what are they?" he asked.

"They're marks that humans place on their skin," I explained. "They get tattoos to express themselves. Some are downright weird, some are sweet, some are practical." I shrugged.

He nodded curtly. Sesshoumaru may be dismissive of humans and anything that had to do with them, but I think he wasn't opposed to _learning._

"But…" I went on. "I'm not sure what to say about your ears." Congenital anomaly? I think he'd kill me for suggesting it. "I think we could…" On an impulse, I leaned towards him, and ran my fingers through the tendrils of silver hair on either side of his face. I untucked the strands from behind his ears. Good thing his hair was quite long—it covered the pointed end of ears completely. Huh…his hair _was_ quite silky, too…

I suddenly realized what I was doing, and promptly felt my cheeks reddening. Very hesitantly, I met his gaze. To my surprise, his eyes weren't cold—they were intent, almost intrigued as he stared at me.

"Um," I said. "Sorry…" I pulled my fingers away from his hair, but he caught my wrists in each of his hands. His grip was like iron.

I looked into his eyes nervously. There was a strange look in his gaze, something I hadn't quite seen before—confusion? Annoyance? What? I blushed, and hastily looked down at the duvet. It felt as though my heart was doing a jitterbug—it was beating much too fast.

"Clara," he said quietly.

Hesitantly, I looked up at him. My eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing? There was a determined look in his eyes. I felt his grip on my wrists tighten, felt him pull me closer. It was as though my stomach vanished as he slowly placed my arms around his neck, his eyes never leaving mine.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on my waist. I froze as he leaned in towards me, tilting his head slightly to one side. _Oh_…he was…was he…going to…

I didn't know. A moment later, everything turned black.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

Clara suddenly closed her eyes, and slumped against me. Her arms slackened around my neck as her head fell onto my pelt. I let out an audible sigh as I held her close. This girl was frustrating.

Hn. Humans.

I carefully lowered her onto the bed, before I stood up. I looked down at her. Her breathing was even, and her expression was somewhat serene—she had merely _fainted_. I draped the bedding over her. She stirred, but her eyes remained closed.

Frustrating, _indeed_.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: end of chapter!  
Miroku: you know, I think you guys should let go of Jaken now—he's getting boring.  
Sango: but…  
A1969: Miroku's right—we need someone else to torture during these post-chapter scenes.  
Inuyasha: I vote Sesshoumaru!  
Sesshoumaru: *glares*  
A1969: no, someone epic…  
Sesshoumaru: oh? And what are you implying? Am I not epic enough?  
Kagome: *twitches* OOC…Amazing!  
A1969: fine, we need another epic person to torture. Now, do your thing, while I think!  
Kagome: that's it for now! Don't forget to review!  
Miroku: oh, and…who should we torture during these post-chapter scenes? *wink***


	42. An Interlude, Part IV

**A1969: hey there! Thank you all so much for the reviews! And for putting this story on your favorites, alerts, et cetera!  
Sango: anyway, have you thought of someone epic yet?  
A1969: I've thought of several, and they may surprise you. First one on the list is… *snaps fingers*  
Kouga: *magically appears* what the hell am I doing here?!  
Inuyasha: yeah, what on earth is that wimpy wolf doing here?  
Kouga: oh great, dog turd and his brother are here. What joy.  
Kagome: hey, Kouga, long time no see!  
Kouga: Kagome! *grabs her hands* I've missed you a lot.  
Inuyasha: hey! Get your hands off **_**my **_**wife!  
A1969: popcorn, anyone?  
Sesshoumaru: I don't eat human food. But this should be most entertaining.  
Miroku: anyway…enjoy the chapter!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-Two-**

**.:An Interlude, Part IV:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I felt something warm on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes to find sunlight streaming through the bay windows. I draped an arm across my forehead as I shut my eyes again. Had I forgotten to draw the curtains last night? Wait, last night…

I removed my arm as my eyes flew open. Oh. Oh. _Oh._

Sesshoumaru had tried to kiss me last night. I quickly sat up to find the duvet covered over me. Eh? What happened? The last thing I remembered was looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes when he…I blushed.

I glanced around the room, looking for Sesshoumaru, but he was nowhere in sight. Where was he? I racked my brain, trying to remember what had happened last night. We had talked. I suddenly remembered running my fingers through his hair, remembered the way he had gripped my wrists in his hands, and the way he draped my arms around his neck. And then, I think I blacked out.

_Blacked out._ As in, fainted. Swooned. Keeled over. Whatever.

Geez, Clara, you are so, so stupid.

I raked a hand through my hair as Kagome's voice suddenly echoed through my head…

_"Have you ever considered that maybe…he loves you?"_

My fists clenched the duvet tightly. The possibility that Sesshoumaru felt the same way I did made butterflies flutter around my stomach. I placed a hand on my chest. It wasn't even seven in the morning yet, and already my heart was going into overdrive—

Wait a minute.

My eyes slid to the wall clock above my desk. The time was…half past seven?!

Oh, shoot! I had thirty minutes to get to school!

I threw the duvet off me as I leapt out of bed. I charged towards my bathroom, but stopped when something caught my eye. Sesshoumaru's armor and fluffy pelt were placed on the bay window seat. I blinked. Huh…was he around here somewhere?

I shook my head. Not now. I had school to get to.

I turned towards the bathroom, and rammed into something…or rather, someone. A second later, I found myself looking at the white of Sesshoumaru's _haori _as his hands gripped my shoulders, holding me steady.

Er…

Hesitantly, I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with the same perfunctory expression he usually wore. I suddenly remembered last night, and my cheeks burned.

This was…awkward.

"Um…" I said. He was still holding onto my shoulders. "Hi. I mean…good evening—I mean, good morning!" Stop floundering, Clara!

He remained silent, his expression unmoving. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he…mad? Upset? Disappointed? In any case, he had yet to let go of my shoulders. The only sound I could hear was the slow ticking of the clock. Speaking of clock…

"Sesshoumaru, I have to go," I said, pulling away reluctantly.

He stared at me. "If you must," he said insouciantly.

I gave him a small, hesitant smile, before I rushed past him towards the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, placing a hand over my chest. My heart was fluttering (it sounded very dramatic, but it was the truth).

Where did this leave us, exactly?

I seriously considered asking Alexis's advice, but—remembering that she still had unused .44 Magnums—I immediately shot that idea down. I shook my head. Later—this problem could wait.

**. . .**

Five minutes later, I burst out of the bathroom, my hair dripping over my uniform. I didn't even have time to comb it—I only had fifteen minutes left! I grabbed my backpack from the desk and ran towards the door. I stopped and turned towards Sesshoumaru, who was sitting at the bay window seat, arm resting on a bent knee (that seemed to be his favorite sitting position). He was staring out the window with narrowed eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, I have to leave for a while," I said, and his eyes immediately snapped to me. "I'll be back later. Will you be okay?"

He scoffed as though I'd insulted him. "Remember—be inconspicuous!" I said as I ran out the door.

I ran into Tinette cleaning the circular tables in the hallway. "Have you seen my mother?" I asked her. I could really use a ride.

"She left early this morning," Tinette replied. "She took the little boy with her. I think they are going to the airport."

Airport? Oh, right—Elliott.

"Oh, and Tinette?" I said. "I have a…guest in my—"

"Madame Alexis already told me about your third degree cousin from Holland," Tinette said, shrugging, as she resumed her cleaning.

My eyebrow twitched. Third degree cousin…from Holland. Did Sesshoumaru and I even look related? In fact, did he even look like a _Hollander?_ I shook my head as I ran down the stairs, and out the door.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"So, suppose a ball is dropped from rest and after _t _seconds, its directed distance from the starting point is _s _feet, and its velocity is…"

As Mr. Sato, the algebra teacher, scribbled away on the board, I stifled a yawn. Admittedly, algebra wasn't really my best subject. I'd left Inuyasha at home, with Souta (he was teaching Inuyasha how to play a video game).

A piece of paper suddenly fell on top of my notebook. I blinked, and looked up. Eri, sitting two seats in front of me, grinned conspiratorially at me before turning her attention back to the board.

_Kagome_, the note read, _did you and Clara find anything good we could use for the play? _

Speaking of Clara…

I glanced towards her seat near the window. It was conspicuously empty. Clara didn't say anything about not coming into class today. Maybe she was still feeling a bit nauseous from purifying the jewel? I made a mental note to check up on her later. I turned back to Eri's note.

_Yes,_ I wrote._ It's a tragic, depressing sort of romance. It was a poem called 'Demon' by Mikhail Lermontov. You'll like it, I'm sure._

"Ms. Higurashi!" a harsh voice suddenly barked, and I jumped, my pen falling to the floor. Mr. Sato was suddenly in front of me. "You know how I feel about love notes in class. Stand. If you would be so kind as to read what you've written?"

Several people laughed. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I reluctantly stood, and was about to read the note aloud, when the door suddenly burst open. Clara stood in the open doorway, panting, and a hand on the door jamb. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair looked like a mess.

A low chuckle rippled through the room. "Ms. Rose!" Mr. Sato said, turning towards Clara. "So glad you could join us." He sounded sarcastic.

"I'm sorry," Clara said, bowing to him. "I…wasn't feeling…I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"No doubt, you've slept in late, because of your delicate condition! Now, if you'd be so kind as to sit before I send you to the principal's office…

Clara kept her eyes down as she made her way towards her seat. I stole a glance at her as Mr. Sato carried on with his lecture. She looked troubled, her eyebrows knitted together. Did it have something to do with the jewel?

Throughout algebra, I stole intermittent looks at Clara. She looked as though she had a problem, the way she constantly sighed and occasionally ran a hand through her hair. She frowned at her algebra notebook, and blushed. Huh…Did it have something to do with Sesshoumaru?

The bell rang fifteen minutes later. As people slowly started to leave the room, I made my way towards Clara.

"Hey," I said.

She looked up as she stuffed her book into her backpack. "Yeah, I…woke up late," she said sheepishly.

I fished my comb out of my backpack and handed it to her. "Certainly looks that way. Did Sesshoumaru keep you up all night?" I joked, grinning.

Clara froze, the comb raked through her hair. She blinked, and her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. I stared at her, astounded. Oh…my…_god!_

"_Wait_!" I shrieked, making several people stare. I lowered my voice, and sat on the empty desk next to her. "Wait, wait, wait! Don't tell me…you two _didn't_…did you?"

Her cheeks burned with a spectacular shade of crimson, as she turned to me. "Oh my god!" I shrieked again. "You did!"

"No!" Clara yelped, suddenly finding her voice. She pulled the comb through her hair. "Of course not! It's just that…er…"

I leaned in towards her. "What?" I prompted, somewhat excited. Finally! A developmental milestone in their relationship!

Clara kept her eyes lowered. "He…er…well…he tried to kiss me," she whispered.

I shrieked, and hastily covered my mouth with my hands as several people raised their eyebrows at me. "He did?!" I said. If someone suddenly announced that I'd won the lottery, I wouldn't have been more excited. "What did you do?! What did he do? What happened?"

She blushed, keeping her eyes fixed on the desk, as though intrigued by it. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" I asked, not hearing her. "What? What did he do?" I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat with anticipation.

She took a breath. "I passed out," she said in a tiny whisper.

"You did?!" I said excitedly. Wait a minute. "You _did?!"_

"I didn't mean to!" Clara said quickly, cheeks flushing again. "I wasn't expecting…and he just sort of leaned in…and I didn't know what to—"

"_You passed out on him?!_" I hissed. I didn't know if Sesshoumaru was just that good, or if this girl was just that hopeless. Keep calm, Kagome, don't whack Clara on the head. It wasn't her fault…ish.

"I didn't mean to!" Clara said again.

I exhaled sharply. "So…you didn't kiss at all?"

She shook her head regretfully, eyes not meeting mine. "And what exactly did he say?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "When I came to, it was morning, and I was lying in bed. I was late for class, so we didn't talk much."

"Clara!" I barked, and she jumped. "I so want to strangle you right now! But I won't. So, this is what I want you to do…"

She gulped. "When you see him later," I went on, "you're going to walk up to him. You're going to grab him, and you're going to kiss him until you run out of air, got it?!"

"But…but…" she stammered, cheeks going scarlet.

I raised a hand. "I thought you liked him?" I demanded.

"I do!" she said. "It's just that…well…" She looked so embarrassed, it was almost painful. She unconsciously rubbed her arm. "It's just that…Kagome, I had a _chaperone_ in my elementary years! I've never had a boyfriend before, I'm a novice at it. What if I…_mess up?"_

Thinking of Alexis Rose, I couldn't help but think that this was true. Though I never had a boyfriend before Inuyasha, I _had _gone out with a few boys before I went to the Feudal Era.

I shrugged at her. "Sesshoumaru's centuries old," I pointed out. "I'm sure he knows what to do with you."

Her eyebrow twitched, and her cheeks flushed. "Somehow, that sounded wrong," she said flatly.

I gave her an innocent look. "Well, it's true—"

"There you are!"

Clara and I looked up to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi entering the now-deserted classroom. "By the way," Eri said as they crowded around us. "Kagome, where's that piece you wanted to show me?"

I took the papers from my backpack and handed it to her. Eri's eyebrows rose as she read the title. "Demon," she muttered. "Yeah, I remember copying this off the internet. It seemed intriguing enough." They pulled up chairs and sat beside us.

"It's a poem, though," Ayumi said, leaning towards Eri, who began to read intently.

"By the way, Clara," Ayumi went on, turning to her. "Has Kagome told you already? About the music for the drama, I mean."

Clara nodded. "You really want me to compose the entire score for this?" she asked. "What if I…get sick again?"

"I have faith in your abilities," Ayumi said solemnly, and Clara blinked at her. You have to admit, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were very, very tenacious.

"What if I get hospitalized again?" Clara asked. "You know, relapse?"

"You don't need to compose a lot," Ayumi said. "All you have to do is compose a few songs—like the love theme, the main theme, the main characters' themes…Basically, that's that."

Clara nodded. "I could do that," she said, a thoughtful look in her blue eyes.

"And Kagome?" Ayumi said, turning to me now. "I think we could give you a really minor role, so you won't get stressed too much."

"What role were you guys thinking of?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. I suddenly remembered the last time Eri had roped me into a play—she had given me the role of the female lead at the last minute.

"A tree," Yuka piped up.

I stared at them. Clara looked as though she wanted to laugh, but didn't dare. "A tree?" I deadpanned.

"A tree," Eri confirmed, looking up from the papers she was reading. "You know, the ending to this is pretty depressing."

"No kidding," Clara muttered.

"We could change it," Eri said slowly. She thought for a moment. "In the end, Demon and Tamara could stay together. What if Tamara does die, but Demon still stays with her, in spirit?"

"That could work," Clara said. Of course, she'd love that ending. Come to think of it, so would I.

"We need to adapt this into a script as soon as possible," Ayumi said, taking the papers from Eri. "Ms. Kondo wanted to see the script soon, Eri, remember?"

"Yeah," Eri said, sighing. "So, Kagome, Clara, you guys up for it?"

Clara and I glanced at each other. Well…my role was just a tree, anyway. And it didn't look as though Clara had a lot of composing to do—she could easily do it in the Feudal Era. After all, didn't she compose a song for Sesshoumaru there?

"We're in," we said.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"A tree," Kagome said again, for the tenth time. School had just finished, and we were leaving campus.

I smiled at her. "I thought you didn't want a big role, in case you got sick?" I teased.

"Well…" she said, somewhat sheepish. "I do want a minor role, but a tree? I was thinking I could be Peasant Five, at least." She shrugged, and I laughed.

"At least Inuyasha won't complain too much," I pointed out. "I mean, all you have to do is stand there with your arms in the air. I have to compose several songs."

"Speaking of compose," Kagome said as we crossed the street. "Did you play that song you made for Sesshoumaru?"

"Er…" I began. "I have. But not when he was around."

"Clara!" she snapped. "You're far too shy for your own good! I honestly want to hit you right now. In fact, I want to hit both of you. You're such idiots." She growled, eyes narrowed in a way that would have made Inuyasha proud.

I opened my mouth to reply, before she cut me off. "Don't forget what I told you—when you see him later, kiss him. Got it?"

Must she bring that up? I blushed, and cleared my throat. "Anyway," I said. "Do you want to go shopping with me this coming Friday? There are stuff I need to get before we go back to the Feudal Era."

"Fair point," Kagome said. "Inuyasha's been rummaging through the cupboards at my house, looking for ramen. Good thing he's a half-demon—his kidneys would have suffered otherwise."

We laughed, and rounded a corner. "Well, I'm off," Kagome said, waving, as she crossed the street. "Don't forget about Sesshoumaru, got it?"

I returned her wave somewhat weakly before I walked on. I shouldn't have told her. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

"_When you see him later, you're going to walk up to him. You're going to grab him, and you're going to kiss him until you run out of air, got it?!"_

Kagome's voice rang through my head, as loud and clear as a horde of stampeding buffalos. I shook my head, my cheeks heating up. I couldn't do it. Not that I didn't _want_ to, it was just that…it was just that…Dammit. It wasn't like I'd never kissed anyone before (never mind that it was actually Takeshi who had forced that kiss on me).

Why was this so frustrating? It should be simple. C'mon, Clara, all you have to do—according to Kagome, anyway—is just walk up to him, and…kiss him. Kiss Sesshoumaru.

_I shouldn't have told Kagome!_

I looked up, surprised to find that I'd already reached home. The gate that stood in front of me seemed almost menacing. It didn't really help that I could sense Sesshoumaru's demonic aura from inside the gates. Oh, damn.

I blushed. I could always turn on my heel, head off to Ginza, and stay there, shopping, until I'd hit the credit limit on my VISA card (and that, I think, would take a while). I shook my head vigorously. C'mon, Clara, be a man! I mean…never mind.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door in the gate. I glanced around. No sign of Sesshoumaru—or anyone else for that matter. Tinette must be somewhere inside and, seeing as my mother's black Accord wasn't parked in the driveway, she and Bradley were still out.

Wait…am I trying to avoid Sesshoumaru? I couldn't sense his demonic aura in the house anymore. Had he left just before I got in? That would be convenient—it would give me a moment to get my bearings (at this point, it was safe to say I was inwardly cursing the stupid elementary school chaperone).

I sighed, and made a beeline for the door.

"Clara."

I froze, and my eyes popped wide in surprise. I should have done something to merit a detention. I let out a breath, and spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing in the garden, arms crossed, his expression impassive. No wonder his demonic aura vanished—he'd sealed it.

Seeing him standing there, the funniest thing suddenly happened. It was as if all the apprehension abruptly vanished, evaporated, disintegrated into thin air…I suddenly realized how silly it was to be afraid. Stupid, even.

I smiled at him. "Hi," I said, walking towards him. Kagome's words suddenly rang in my ears, and I immediately pushed them aside. I wasn't afraid anymore—Sesshoumaru was supposed to be my third degree cousin from Holland (Tinette would have a heart attack if she caught me kissing him—I blushed at the thought).

His eyes met mine, but he didn't say anything. "Were you bored?" I asked, a little too awkwardly. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best question to ask…

He arched an eyebrow. "Intrigued," was the succinct reply.

I stared at him. "Intrigued?" I asked, surprised. "Wait…you didn't leave, did you?"

"For a while," he said, arms still crossed. "This Era has much to offer."

I blinked. "Where exactly did you go?" I asked. "In fact, what exactly did you _do_?"

"Nothing that warranted suspicion," he said, scoffing. "There are no demons in this Era—using my power was not necessary. However, the humans were most annoying."

This time, I was bursting with apprehension. "Sesshoumaru," I said, dumbfounded. "Please tell me you didn't kill, maim, or threaten anyone."

"I did no such thing," he said dismissively. "Though, several of those human females would have deserved it."

My jaw slackened, and I quickly shut my mouth. "Wait…human…females…" I wasn't blind—Sesshoumaru was, to put it bluntly, hot. The kind of hot that made Orlando Bloom seem inadequate in comparison. I could only imagine what 'those human females' must've done. The mental image of Sesshoumaru running from a horde of girls suddenly flashed through my mind. I couldn't help it—I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes, and I only laughed louder. "You seem to find this amusing," he said.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" I said, chortling. "I…I can't help it! You…being chased by a horde of human girls! It's just…too…too funny!" He watched, unamused, as I continued to laugh. His stern expression only made me laugh louder.

"I did not run," he pointed out. "They were nothing more than a nuisance. They desired to know my 'number'—asinine, vague creatures."

I blinked at him—and then I guffawed. This…this…I should have recorded this on my cell phone! Wait a minute…Inwardly grinning, I took out my phone, and opened the recorder app. He eyed the device I held, but said nothing, his expression aloof. I almost felt bad about this—but hey? I was human. I loved a good laugh every now and then.

"So," I said, clearing my throat and grinning at him. "What did you do when the human girls who wanted your number kept pestering you?"

"I could not kill them," Sesshoumaru said. His earnest expression made me want to laugh again, but I held back. "My patience was wearing thin—I outran them."

Oh…good lord! I've never laughed so hard in my life! _Just for Laughs_ had nothing on this!

"You seem to find me amusing," he said tersely.

"Sorry," I said, saving the recording. "I am only human—I like to laugh. Unlike some people." I gave him a pointed look. "Hey, listen to this!" I grinned at him, and played the record.

"_So,"_ my voice said. _"What did you do when the human girls who wanted your number kept pestering you?"_

"_I could not kill them."_ Wow, the record was just as icy as his voice. _"My patience was wearing thin—I outran them."_

Sesshoumaru stared at the phone in my hand, head tilted almost imperceptibly to one side (very much like a curious puppy). His cold eyes shifted to me—there was just the hint of curiosity. I knew he would never ask outright, so I explained.

"It records sounds," I said. "Much like a scribe keeping records of written words, this device records the sounds it hears." I placed the phone in his palm. For one horrible moment, I thought he would crush it, but he only enclosed his fingers around it as he narrowed his eyes at it.

"Most amusing," he said sarcastically, handing the phone back to me.

At that moment, a low hum whined overhead as an airplane soared high above us. Sesshoumaru looked up, eyes narrowed almost intently. When he wasn't fighting demons in this era, he must feel a little…lost (though, being Sesshoumaru, he would never admit it aloud).

"That's an airplane," I told him, and his eyes fell back to me. "Humans use it to travel really long distances—probably longer than you've ever traveled."

"And where would this be?"

"Other countries across the ocean," I said, trying to keep it simple. "In your era, it would take months to reach another country riding a ship. In this era, it takes only hours." I shrugged nonchalantly. Truth was, I did feel a little smug about it.

He didn't reply. Instead, he fixed me with an intent look, a look that made me blush. I quickly looked down, my heart thudding erratically. It was a different kind of silence that fell around us—almost an expectant sort. What had happened to my resolve earlier?

"Anyway," I said, trying to find something else to talk about. "Er…" Think, think, think! "I was—"

Sesshoumaru suddenly reached towards me, his fingers brushing lightly against my hair. My eyes widened in surprise as he withdrew his hand. He was clutching a leaf between his long fingers. I flushed. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How did that get there?" I said nervously, stalling for time (no, seriously, what happened to my courage earlier?!).

"Clara." There was a rustle of silk as he took a step towards me. I hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes, trying not to think about the foot of space between us. Admittedly, I tried not to think about…messing it up. Why was this so frustrating?

"Yes?" My voice sounded a little too high-pitched (maybe Tinette would suddenly come out and announce that she'd burnt dinner). I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, could feel my heart pounding to a staccato rhythm.

He looked down at me for a moment, eyes narrowed intently, almost analytically. And then, very slowly, he reached out and placed a hand against my face. I blinked at him, blushing, as his thumb gently stroked my cheek. Kagome's words suddenly buzzed around my head.

He stared at me, his cold eyes unblinking. "Don't do anything foolish," he murmured, his other hand reaching up to cup my other cheek. He gently tilted my head upward.

My breath hitched. "You mean like…passing out?" _I_ thought it was a pretty good joke.

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in towards me. He tilted his head slightly to one side, and I felt my heart pounding erratically against my ribs—it was almost painful. I closed my eyes, and gripped his arms, waiting…

Waiting…

Eh?

I slowly opened my eyes. Sesshoumaru's attention was fixed on the closed gates, and, a moment later, the sound of a car honking blared through the air. Mom…couldn't you have gotten stuck in traffic? I sighed in disappointment as Sesshoumaru pulled away from me.

Tinette rushed out of the house, and pressed the control beside the gate, which promptly slid open. I watched as Alexis's black Accord slid smoothly into the driveway, and promptly stopped. Huh…she seems to have gotten better at driving. Beside me, Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest, his expression impassive.

The driver's door suddenly swung open, and my eyebrows rose in surprise. It wasn't mom who stepped out—it was a young man in his late teens. He wore a pair of black jeans, and a pale blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his arms. A pair of black aviator sunglasses was perched on his wavy blonde hair. The moment he caught sight of me, he grinned, his brown eyes twinkling.

He waved a hand. "Yo!" he said.

I gaped stupidly, and smiled. "Elliott!" I said, running towards him.

He threw his arms around me, and drew me into a tight hug. "Long time no see, Antoinette!" Elliott said as he pulled away and held me at arm's length to get a better look at me. He spoke in English.

I made a face at him. "Don't call me that!" I snapped, in English.

"It suits you, _ma chérie_," Elliott said, smirking.

I grimaced. "You really should drop the fake French accent," I said bluntly. "It doesn't suit _you._"

"You wound me, Atoinette," Elliott said, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. He suddenly frowned as his brown eyes roved from my head to my feet. He scowled. "Seriously? The same hairstyle? You've had that for the past three years! And…what is with this uniform?" He tugged at the puffy sleeves of my uniform. "It doesn't suit you at all!"

His scowl deepened, like it always did whenever he saw anything that offended his fashion sense. "Honestly, Antoinette, lose the backpack! Coach has the most beautiful satchel bag I've seen—it would suit you, I think. And we have to do something about this hair!" He tugged at a lock of my hair, scowling. "I think a short, chic, pixie cut would do wonders for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I like my hair long, Elliott."

"It's too old fashioned!" Elliott protested.

My mother and Bradley suddenly got out of the car. "Isn't Elliott funny, Clara?" Bradley said, coming towards us.

"Meh," I said. "He's not funny, he's a great big bully. Don't be fooled, Bradley."

Elliott quirked an eyebrow as he turned to Bradley. He grinned at the little boy before scooping him into his arms. "Your third degree cousin has more sense than you, Antoinette," Elliott said. Bradley giggled and tugged Elliott's sunglasses from his hair.

Oh, so Bradley was my third degree cousin, too? Really, mom?

Speaking of which…

"Elliott, I want you to meet someone," I said brightly, already picturing his flabbergasted reaction. I turned towards Sesshoumaru, and my eyes widened in surprise.

He was gone.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

The broom flew from my hand as I shrieked. "Eeeeek!"

There, crawling fast on the ground in front of me, was the biggest, most disgusting centipede I had ever seen! It suddenly rushed towards me, and I cried out, lunging backwards.

"Kagome, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha shouted, landing right behind me.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I shouted, jumping up and down. My fingers trembled as I pointed at the crawling centipede.

Inuyasha was suddenly in front of me. To my horror, he stooped down and picked the hapless centipede up in one hand. "You mean, this thing?"

My eyes bugged out. Why was he picking it up? I actually wanted him to use the Tessaiga on the thing! "Inuyasha, put that—"

Inuyasha suddenly looked upward, frowning. A second later, a familiar orb of white light landed yards in front of me and Inuyasha, whipping the wind around us.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said, surprised, as the demon lord materialized right in front of us. Eh? What happened to his armor, and the fluffy thing he always wore?

The demon lord turned to us, eyes narrowed menacingly. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snapped, turning to his brother. "What are you—OW!" The centipede suddenly arched backward and bit Inuyasha's hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his hand, hoping to dislodge the arthropod. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

The centipede suddenly flew from his hand and whizzed through the air towards Sesshoumaru, who unflinchingly caught it in a clawed hand before it could smack him in the face. His hand suddenly glowed a sickly green as his toxic claws dissolved the centipede (I sort of felt sorry for it).

"A fate the mortal might have had," Sesshoumaru said to himself. He sounded sinister.

I stared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "And why are you here? And where's Clara?"

At the mention of her name, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes snapped to me. I flinched, and reflexively took a step towards Inuyasha, who tensed at seeing his brother's expression. I swear—the temperature dropped about ten degrees!

Sesshoumaru considered us for a moment, before he turned to the well shrine. He slid the door open, and promptly stepped in.

"What's eating him?" Inuyasha mused.

I inwardly growled. "Don't tell me she passed out on him again," I muttered. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

I huffed. "Sesshoumaru tried to kiss her, you know," I said.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as saucers, and his jaw slackened in disbelief. "_Him_?" Inuyasha said, astonished. "Wait…we're talking about my brother, right? Sesshoumaru? Lord of the Western Lands? We don't happen to know _another_ Sesshoumaru, do we?"

I gave him a flat look. "Yes, Inuyasha," I said impatiently. "He did try to kiss her, last night."

Inuyasha stared at me, mouth hanging open from shock. I take it, his brain was having trouble conjuring an image of Sesshoumaru showing any sort of emotion, let out alone affection. It was a while before he eventually spoke up.

"Wait…" He shook his head. "This is…I can't wrap my head around it. I think I'm going to get a headache." He paused, while his brain was coping with the information. "You said 'tried'. What happened?"

I sighed. "Clara fainted on him."

Inuyasha blinked at me—and then, he let out a loud guffaw. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" he roared. "He tried to kiss her, but she fainted on him! That…that's a good one!" He actually clutched his stomach as he heaved with laughter. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru, you got bad breath or something? Ha! Ha! Ha!" His face actually reddened as he continued to chortle.

Clara, that idiot. "C'mon, Inuyasha," I said, grabbing Inuyasha by the collar and hauling him towards the house.

"Hey! I can walk, Kagome!"

I ignored him as we entered the house. After taking off my shoes, I headed towards the phone and punched in Clara's number. That girl was getting a piece of my mind!

It was her mother who answered. "Hey, Mrs. Rose!" I greeted. "It's Kagome."

"Hello, Kagome," Alexis greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, twirling the cord around my finger. "I was wondering if I could speak to Clara?"

"She's out, I'm afraid," she said. "She's gone to Ginza with Elliott. Actually, it was more like Elliott dragged her along."

"Who's Elliott?" I asked.

"A childhood friend of hers, come to visit," Alexis answered. I suddenly heard Bradley chattering away in rapid English in the background. "No, Bradley, it didn't take your soul—just your picture. I'm sorry, Kagome, Bradley was playing with my iPhone. Where were we?"

"Elliott?" I prompted.

"Oh, he's a childhood friend of hers," Alexis repeated. "They were quite close when they were children."

Sesshoumaru's menacing voice suddenly hissed through my mind:

"_A fate the mortal might have had."_

Ooh. "I'll tell her to give you a call," Alexis said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rose!" I said, hanging up. I turned to Inuyasha, who was looking expectantly at me. "I get it—Sesshoumaru's jealous!"

Inuyasha stared at me. "Jealous?"

"Of a human boy named 'Elliott'," I said. "He's a friend of Clara's, and they were really close." I didn't know whether to be smug because Sesshoumaru was _jealous_, or be annoyed that Clara didn't seem to have any idea at all. That girl…

Inuyasha folded his arms. "You know, I can tell he cares about her and all," he said. "But I'm still having trouble accepting it—this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about, right?" He shook his head. "Jealous. Wow. He really is a lovesick idiot. I'm surprised he didn't kill this Elliott person."

"I think that's why he left," I mused. "Maybe he _did _want to kill him."

The phone suddenly rang sharply, and I quickly answered it. "Kagome?" Clara said. She sounded both worried and annoyed. I could hear Josh Groban crooning in the background.

"Where are you?" I demanded. "Listen, Sesshoumaru was here, and—"

"He was?" Clara asked, surprised. "So, he went back to the Feudal Era? I was wondering where he went."

"He left because he was one step away from killing this Elliott person!" I snapped. I suddenly remembered the sinister look Sesshoumaru sent me, and I inwardly shivered.

"What?" Clara said, oblivious. No, forget about hitting her on the head—I was going to throw her off a cliff.

"Gee, Clara, I wonder _why,_" I said, somewhat sarcastic.

"Wait a minute," Clara said slowly. "Oh…Oh!" _Now_, she gets it. "I think…Kagome, I think he might be jealous of Elliott."

"Wow, took you a while to realize that," I said heftily. "Congratulations. Where are you, anyway?"

She sighed, but she switched to English, and when she spoke, it wasn't to me. "Elliott, turn the car around," she said, over Josh Groban's belting.

"What was that, Antoinette?" an easygoing voice asked.

There was a _click! _and Josh Groban was suddenly silent. "I said, turn the car around," Clara was saying. I huffed, and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at me.

"Not until we do something about that horrid uniform!" Elliott said. Huh? Wait a minute…

"Don't be silly! I told you I had studying to do, Elliott, now turn the car around!"

"I'm only here for a few days, you know."

"I don't care, I have to see someone!" Clara huffed.

There was a pause. "Who?"

I could almost picture Clara blush. "Someone!" I heard her say.

Inuyasha gave me a curious look, and I shook my head. "Who?" Elliott asked again. "Is it a boy? Do you _finally_ have a boyfriend?"

"Just say yes!" I hissed into the phone. Inuyasha poked me, a curious look in golden eyes, and I raised my hand. "Not now!" I mouthed.

"Sort of," Clara mumbled. I was going to kill her!

"All the more reason to make use of your VISA card, don't you agree, _ma chèrie?"_

"_Elliott!" _

"Clara…" I began.

There was a slight scuffle in the background. "Hello?" a smooth voice said.

"Er…hi," I said. I take it, this was Elliott. This was starting to become one of the strangest conversations on the phone I've had.

"You are a friend of my Antoinette?" Elliott asked. His Japanese was accented.

"Don't call me that!" I heard Clara say in the background. "And give me back my phone!"

"You mean, Clara?" I said. "Yes, and—"

"Marvelous!" Elliott said with a flourish. "Do tell her boyfriend that I'll give her back to him after I've finished with her. Poor girl—there was nothing but sweaters and cardigans in her closet. Sad, don't you agree?"

"That is not true, Elliott! And turn the car around!"

"Oh, hush, Antoinette, hush!" This w_as_ a weird phone conversation—I should have recorded it. "Anyway, please tell her boyfriend for me, okay? _Au revoir!"_

The line suddenly went dead. I stared at the phone in my hand. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What's the matter? Was that Clara? Is she all right?"

"She's fine, but she's being held against her will," I said, shaking my head. It was suddenly all so funny! I laughed.

"Did something hit you on the head, or what?" Inuyasha asked flatly, as I continued to laugh.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I leapt out of the well. Blue skies and the song of birds greeted me as I landed on the ground. At the opposite end of the clearing, the monk and the demon slayer sat underneath the shade of a tree. They were in deep conversation. The moment they caught sight of me, they fell silent, eyeing me with apprehension.

I turned to them, and they stood, wary eyes fixed on me. "If you don't mind us asking," the monk began. "Where are the others?"

I ignored them as I turned towards the trees. "Well, he's as polite as ever," I heard the demon slayer say sarcastically as I walked into the forest. Hn.

The Goshinboku loomed ahead, and I made my way towards it. I sat on one of its gnarled roots, leaning my head against the trunk.

That girl…

Admittedly, had I not been possessed of an iron self-control, that pathetic male would have been nothing but blood on my claws. How dare he touch her?

And how dare that girl let him?

Why was it that every time I approached her, her heart seemed to race, as though in fear? Why did she see fit to avert her eyes when I looked at her? Was her hesitance, perhaps, a sign of consternation, a twinge of dread? And yet, if I recalled correctly, she had had no qualms about approaching me in the past. Humans were queer, fickle creatures.

How amusing—seething over a mere mortal male. Hn.

"Milord!"

I turned my gaze towards the edge of the clearing. Jaken and Rin were running towards me, the former at his most annoying, the latter smiling happily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back!" Rin greeted. She wore a new kimono. No doubt a gift from the village women who seemed to dote on her. She tilted her head as she looked up at me. "Isn't Clara with you, my lord?"

I let out a breath. "No, Rin," I answered. She is in her world, enjoying the company of a worthless mortal. Women.

"Don't trouble Lord Sesshoumaru with pointless questions, Rin!" Jaken snapped as I turned my attention to the leafy canopy of the tree.

"I just thought Clara would be with Lord Sesshoumaru, that's all," Rin said innocently. "Seeing as—"

I turned my gaze to her. "Do be silent, Rin!" Jaken squawked. "What silly nonsense, our lord doesn't need to hear it!"

I threw Jaken a glare, and he spluttered, before he finally fell silent. I turned to Rin. "You were saying, Rin?"

Rin gave me a small frown, and looked apologetic as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, my lord, I can't tell you," she said regretfully. "I promised Clara I wouldn't tell."

Interesting. "You may tell me, Rin," I said.

Her expression immediately brightened. "I thought Clara would be here with you, my lord," she began. Jaken looked as though he wished to interrupt, but I silenced him with a glare.

"And why would that be?" I prodded.

Rin beamed. "Because—"

"Really, Rin!" Jaken huffed. "No need to start spreading rumors, you dotty girl!"

"Jaken," I said, turning to him. "The next time you open that mouth of yours, you will most assuredly be unable to speak."

He flinched and immediately bowed. Rin blinked, not quite understanding the threat. "Continue, Rin."

Rin looked up at me, a wide grin on her face. "Because she loves you, my lord!" she said cheerfully.

I stared at her. Jaken looked as though he wished to say something, but didn't dare. His bulbous eyes widened, and he glared at Rin.

"What do you mean, Rin?" I asked as the imp began flailing his arms to stop the child from speaking.

Rin ignored him. "She told me that she loves you, my lord," she said, with the wide-eyed innocence only a child would possess. "But she didn't want you to know, because she thinks you would think it was"—she tilted her head, a finger on her chin, as she struggled to remember—"foolish!" She grinned.

Hn. Most interesting, indeed.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"Elliott, enough!"

I growled as I roughly slid the changing room curtain aside. Elliott had pretty much dragged me around Tokyo's Ginza district, stopping at shop after shop. We usually came out of a shop bringing several or so carrier bags. Currently, we were in Dior—and Elliott was enjoying himself. He was sitting on a plush, gray sofa, legs crossed, and surrounded by at least a dozen or so carrier bags.

"It doesn't suit her," Elliott drawled to the attendant, eyeing the dress I was currently wearing. "The cut doesn't flatter her figure at all! Fine, it does, but it _lacks something…_" He gesticulated rapidly, gesturing to the white wool dress I was wearing. The attendant nodded in agreement, probably just to placate Elliott.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. I _had _tried to escape earlier, but Elliott was relentless—he always was.

"Elliott, this is getting ridiculous!" I huffed. I gestured to the bags beside him, all of which bore intimidating brands and logos. "I don't need all of this!"

"Hush, Antoinette!" Elliott snapped, waving a hand dismissively at me. He turned to the attendant. "I'd like to see your entire autumn collection, if you don't mind."

Entire…_what?_

The attendant nodded and smiled, revealing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. "We'll bring them right out, sir," she said as she strode off, heels clacking against the tiles.

"Elliott!" I growled. "My credit card will be at its limit if you keep this up!" I was actually wishing I was in the Feudal Era at that moment—life wasn't as complicated over there.

"That's what you said in Gucci," Elliott said, smirking.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Don't look so flustered, Antoinette!" Elliott huffed. He leaned back, and folded his arms. "You've got a boyfriend now—you've got to look the part!"

I stared. Good lord…this was…just too silly. Boyfriend…look the part…as if. What? Did Elliott expect me to fight Naraku in stilettoes, or in cashmere, or something? Not that he knew about Naraku and the Feudal Era (I wouldn't put it past him to find a pair of designer combat boots if he did).

"Elliott!" I snapped. "No, seriously, you've had your fun. This is the last stop, got it? I have a lot of things I need to be doing!"

Elliott huffed. "But, Antoinette, we have a lot more to go," he said. "Besides, your boyfriend will thank me for it!" He smirked, before turning to the attendant, who appeared pushing a rack of clothes. "By the way," he asked her. "I was wondering if Agent Provocateur had a boutique in Japan?"

I stared.

Agent Provo—

"_ELLIOTT!"_

**. . .**

I collapsed on my bed, still wearing the inky black bustier dress that Elliott refused to have me remove. I groaned, burying my face in my pillow, not even bothering to remove the black pumps I wore. I have never felt so exhausted in my life (and, considering where I've been for the past few months, that was saying something).

Lifting my head, I glanced towards the alarm clock on my bedside table—9:00 P.M. I groaned again. After an afternoon of torture, Elliott saw fit to drag me out to a Japanese restaurant he'd been dying to try, promising that it was on him. Truth be told, I wanted to go to the Feudal Era and find Sesshoumaru, but I couldn't, not with Elliott following me around like a shadow.

I groaned again, head slumping on my pillow.

The door suddenly swung open, and I looked up to see Elliott hauling all the carrier bags we'd managed to accumulate. Sammie followed him in, yipping loudly as she darted around his legs.

He placed them all on the bed, and I sat up. "When Alexis sees the bills," I said, eyeing the intimidating pile. "I'm blaming you, friendship be damned."

He grinned and sat in front of me. "Oh, I'm sure Auntie Rose won't mind," he said blithely. "I think she'll agree that you could use a makeover, too."

I glared. "Gee, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

Elliott laughed, and pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. "My Antoinette finally has a boyfriend," he said, somewhat reminiscent.

Technically, Sesshoumaru wasn't really my—

"Do you remember fifth grade?" Elliott suddenly asked, grinning maliciously.

"Elliott!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks reddening. "I told you not to remind me!"

He ignored me as he plowed on. "Remember when you tried to kiss Frederick Carter on the cheek, and he ran?"

"Shut up," I said—and then I chuckled. Well, looking back, it _was_ kind of funny. "He said it was because I wasn't as…what was the word he used? Oh, he said it was because I wasn't much of a 'catch'. I honestly had no idea what it meant at the time."

He frowned slightly, and his expression suddenly turned serious. "I'm a very frank friend, Antoinette," he said earnestly. "You do not have Alexis's eye-catching beauty, that much is true. You have something different. The kind of charm that is hard to look away from."

I gave him a tiny smile as I blushed. "You want to go shopping again, don't you?" I chided.

"Of course," he said. We stared at each other, and laughed. "But seriously, Antoinette," Elliott said. "I don't lie to my friends. Why do you think I forced you to go shopping today? Your wardrobe was damnable."

I punched him on the shoulder. "This brings back memories," Elliott said evocatively. "Speaking of which, I miss you playing piano." He suddenly stood, and pulled me to my feet. Sammie jumped up, her tail wagging enthusiastically.

"You know, after the torture you just put me through, _you_ should be playing something for _me_," I said as we left the room, Sammie hot on our heels.

"Hush, Atoinette!"

**. . .**

"So, what?" I asked Elliott, once we were seated together at the piano. I could feel my fingers just itching to play.

Elliott pretended to think. "_Valse des Fleurs_," he said, as though it were obvious.

I grinned, and began to play. "Remember when we were at my place?" he said quietly, swaying his head in time to the music. "And we tried to waltz to this, Antoinette?"

I sighed, letting my fingers fly. "If I recall correctly, you waltzed me right into your grandmother's favorite vase," I said.

He chuckled. "Well, we were just children—you know how children get. They like magic, and faries, and dancing, and princes."

I smiled as the music swelled to a crescendo. "Speaking of princes," Elliott muttered. "Where's yours?"

My fingers froze as I turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Your boyfriend," he said. "Tell me about him! His name, where he lives, vital statistics, the whole enchilada."

I blushed. Admittedly, I was having trouble stringing 'Sesshoumaru' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence (somehow, the word didn't seem to fit him). "Uh," I said, as I slowly began to play again. "We're not really…together, together. Just…together."

His smile suddenly became steely. "Antoinette, you're not making any sense," he said, sighing. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Wait…don't tell me…you like him, he seems to like you, you're not really sure where you're at, that kind of drama?"

My cheeks burned. Elliott could be very, very perceptive. "Sort of," I mumbled. "I mean…he hasn't really said…but I think he does…I mean…"

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "This was why I wanted to get you the lingerie."

I blushed violently, and my eyes widened. "Elliot!" I snapped, hastily erasing any mental image I might have had.

"What?" he said.

"I'm _fifteen_!"

"You'll be sixteen come October eighteen," he pointed out. "Besides…I meant nothing by it. I merely wanted the lingerie, because I hear it can make you feel very confident. See? Confidence! What on earth were you thinking, anyway?"

I must have passed through ten shades of red. This guy could be very, very,_ very _annoying. He was doing this on purpose.

"Ah, well, we'll find something else other than Agent Provocateur," Elliott went on, and I stopped playing. "Shame that they don't have a branch in Japan yet."

"No," I said, trying to give him my best Sesshoumaru-like glare.

He opened his mouth to reply, when his iPhone suddenly rang. Elliott fished it from his pocket, checked the caller, and rolled his eyes. "Dad," he muttered to me. "Hold that thought, Antoinette, I'll be back."

I turned back to the piano and began to play another piece. I sighed, letting my thoughts drift. Maybe Elliott was right—maybe I needed to be more confident when it came to Sesshoumaru. I mean, if Kagome could open up about her feelings for Inuyasha, then I could too, right?

I took a deep, steadying breath. Right. The next time I saw him, I would do what Kagome told me to do—I was going to walk up to him, I was going to tell him how I felt, then—I flushed—I was going to kiss him. Simple. Quite simple!

"Clara."

Or maybe not.

My fingers froze, and I spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing several feet behind me, arms folded. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, and I suddenly remembered what Kagome and I had talked about, about him being jealous of Elliott.

I hesitantly stood up. Truth be told, I didn't think he would come back. "Hi," I said. Unbidden, I felt my heart start to pound as he stared at me. C'mon, Clara, just…tell him…Why was this so difficult? Algebra seemed almost easy in comparison (and that was saying something).

"I don't see the mortal," Sesshoumaru said, imperious eyes sweeping the room before settling on me.

I think he knew perfectly well where Elliott was. "Sesshoumaru," I began. "About…him. Elliott. He's just a friend." He didn't say anything, and I went on. "I mean. We've been friends since we were children, nothing more. Besides…Elliott is gay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Happy? How amusing." He didn't sound amused at all. In fact, his poker face couldn't have been more…poker.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I gave him a feeble smile. "Meaning, he isn't interested in women. Not that…not that I'm interested in him." I took a breath. "Because, well…I…" I looked down at the floor. Oh good lord, I couldn't do this.

I sat back down at the piano, my knees turning to jelly. I turned away from him and stared at the keys, frowning. I felt him come closer, felt him standing beside me.

"Are you finished?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at me.

I clenched my fists. I kept my eyes locked on the keys as butterflies began to flit around my stomach. My fingers fell on the keys, and I began to play. It was a familiar piece—slow at first, gentle, until it became a little more playful, a little more lively… Sesshoumaru remained silent, listening.

When I finished, I let out a breath and stood. I smiled at him. "I hope you liked it," I said, blushing. "It…it was for you, actually."

He remained silent, and I quickly looked down, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Thank you."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked up at him. He took a step towards me, and fainting was suddenly the farthest thing from my mind. He reached out, placing a hand gently on my cheek. Sesshoumaru's eyes were intent, and I could feel my cheeks burning. He was quite close…

"Don't do anything foolish," he murmured, one arm slowly going around my waist.

He drew me closer. "I don't think I will," I said quietly.

He looked at me for a moment, before he leaned down towards me. I closed my eyes as my breath caught, and I gripped his arms tightly as his lips brushed lightly against my mine. I suddenly felt him pull away, and I opened my eyes.

Sesshoumaru was looking down at me. There was an almost calculating look in his eyes, as though he were wondering what I was thinking. My heart thudded violently against my ribs as I blushed. And, before I could even think about it, I rose on the balls of my feet and kissed him.

I felt him tense, surprised. His arms tightened around me as he drew me closer. One of his clawed hands buried itself in my hair as I felt my arms going around his neck. I felt him deepening the kiss, felt my cheeks burning when he gently bit my lower lip.

I gasped as I pulled away from him. I breathed heavily as I leaned my forehead against his chin. Without the armor, I wondered…could he feel my heart thudding against his chest?

We were quite for a moment. He kept his arms tightly around me. He really was quite warm.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said softly, forehead against his chin. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" he murmured.

I raised my head and looked into his eyes. My cheeks reddened, and I gave him a small smile. I could do this. "I love you," I said. "A lot."

And then Sesshoumaru did something I never saw him do before—he _smiled._ My eyes widened slightly. It was neither sarcastic nor sadistic, no—it was a _warm_ smile. Sincere.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I am aware," he said.

I stared at him. "You _knew?_" I tried to keep the disbelief from my voice. Cocky, wasn't he?

"Rin was most kind to inform me," he went on. "Her tales were quite interesting."

I blushed, embarrassed. For a moment, I wondered _exactly_ what Rin had said, but the question flew out of my mind as he kissed me again. He gently coxed my lips apart, and my eyes widened slightly as I gasped. _Oh_.

I felt his lips leaving mine, felt him trailing slow kisses along my jawline. His arms tightened around my waist, and I felt my feet leave the ground as he drew me closer. I blinked rapidly, cheeks burning, when I felt his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes as my breath hitched.

Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled away, and my eyes flew open. He turned towards the doorway. His brows knitted as he set me on my feet, keeping his arms around my waist. I followed his eyes, and blinked.

Elliott was standing at the door, iPhone still pressed to his ear—he looked as though someone had struck him on the head with an elephant.

_Mon Dieu._

Well. This was awkward.

Realizing that Sesshoumaru's arms were still around me, I gently pulled away from him, and turned towards Elliott. "Hi," I said. Awkward, indeed.

"I _will_ call you back, dad," Elliott said, before stowing the phone away in his pocket. He took a hesitant stride into the room, brown eyes going from me to Sesshoumaru. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes slightly.

Elliott gestured to Sesshoumaru, and raised his eyebrows pointedly at me. I glanced up at Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. His fingers suddenly closed tightly around mine, and I blinked in surprise. It took me a moment to remember what I was supposed to say.

"Um," I said, turning back to Elliott, who regarded us with an amused grin. I switched to Japanese. "Elliott, this is Sesshoumaru," I said, blushing. "He's…my…"

"Your boyfriend?" Elliott finished.

I nodded, feeling butterflies flitting in my stomach. "Yes." I glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who regarded me with an intent look. I turned back to Elliott. "Yes, he is."

Elliott crossed his arms, and frowned eyes raking Sesshoumaru from head to foot. His eyes suddenly lit up, as though seeing Sesshoumaru for the first time.

"But…" Elliott began, taking several steps towards us. His eyes had a strange fervor to them, the kind of fervor whenever he had _eureka!_ moment. "He's perfect!"

My eyebrows shot up. Sesshoumaru blinked at him.

"What?" I said. "You did not just say that my boyfriend is—"

"Hush, Antoinette!" Elliott said, raising a hand. "Don't misunderstand. He"—he gestured to Sesshoumaru, who glared. I squeezed his hand, silently praying that he wouldn't maim Elliott—"has good proportions!"

"_Elliott!" _

"Height," Elliott said rapidly, lost in his moment of inspiration. "Looks—though, I think, you should lose the facial tattoos, even if they do suit you. Posture fit for a king. Build! That musculature! Those shoulders! That chest!"

I glanced apologetically up at Sesshoumaru. He raised an eyebrow at me. I take it, he was annoyed. Well, I was, too, come to think of it.

"He would've fit several of my designs perfectly," Elliott muttered, as though we weren't present. "To a _T_! Dad _had_ to throw my sketchbook away, dammit."

The very disturbing/amusing image of Sesshoumaru walking down a catwalk flashed through my mind, and I immediately banished it. "_Elliott!_" I shouted.

His eyes snapped to me. "What?" he asked.

"You were…what's the phrase?" I said. "Killing the moment. Really, you were."

He stared from me to Sesshoumaru, and grinned. "Sorry," he said. "I will get to know you better"—he turned to Sesshoumaru—"later." He suddenly grinned. "For now…_enjoy_." He winked at me, and I felt my cheeks warming. He turned on his heel, and made for the door. He suddenly stopped, and turned back to me. "Oh, and Antoinette?"

I sighed. "What, Elliott?"

He grinned. "Will you still be needing the lingerie?"

I blushed violently. "_ELLIOTT!_" I spluttered.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I was only checking, Antoinette," he said. "Play nice!" And, without further ado, he strode out the double doors, slamming them shut behind him.

I sighed, and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry," I said. "He can be…well, he can be very Elliott."

He gave me a curt nod. "A queer human," he remarked dispassionately. He stared at me, a curious look in his cold eyes. "Tell me," he said, his arms snaking slowly around my waist. He drew me closer. "What did he mean by 'lingerie'?"

My eyes widened in shock. Good lord.

It took me several moments to recollect my scattered thoughts. "Er," I said. "It…er…" I couldn't think. "You're killing the moment, too."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Clearly," he said. He fell silent, his eyes fixed on mine. I blushed, and gave him a small smile as he bent his head to kiss me again.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: whew! Anyway, guys, I'm thinking of updating my other stories, so I may not be doing weekly updates for a while, but I will still be updating regularly!  
Inuyasha: *draws Tessaiga* I'll say it one last time! Get away from Kagome!  
Kouga: make me, dog turd! *pulls out Goraishi*  
Kagome: stop it, both of you! Seriously, Amaterasu? You're going to let them fight?  
A1969: *popcorn* yeah. It's good entertainment value.  
Sesshoumaru: for once, I must agree *grabs popcorn*  
Miroku: bets, anyone?  
Kagome: guys!  
Sango: money's on Kouga!  
Inuyasha: what?!  
A1969: er…anyway. Don't forget to review!  
Miroku: *to you fabulous readers* bets?**


	43. An Interlude's End

**Inuyasha: Ha! I win! *waves Tessaiga triumphantly*  
Kouga: dammit!  
Sango: well, there goes my money.  
Inuyasha: serves you right for betting against me!  
A1969: er…hey, guys! It's been a little while since I updated. I was a bit preoccupied with both the earthquake and a new chapter for another one of my stories.  
Kagome: I thought you planned on going into hibernation again.  
A1969: of course not! I plan to finish this story before next year, which is why my other stories will have to wait *sigh* Or I could just double time.  
Sesshoumaru: *to Miroku* I believe you owe me, monk.  
Miroku: wait, did you bet that Inuyasha would win the fight with Kouga?  
Inuyasha: oh my god! Sesshoumaru! You have faith in me!  
Sesshoumaru: don't be ridiculous. There is no way that mangy wolf could overpower one in whose veins runs the blood of our Father.  
Kouga: say that again!  
A1969: anyway…I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and put this story on their alerts and favorites! In order to make up for my tardiness, I've made this chapter quite long for you guys. Enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-Three-**

**.:An Interlude's End:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

The alarm clock rang loud and shrill as my hand fumbled around my bedside table. There was a loud _click!_ and the alarm was suddenly silent. I opened my eyes, and stared at the ceiling, thinking…

Had last night really happened? Had I really told Sesshoumaru how I felt? I hadn't imagined it, had I? Remembering how warm I had been in his arms, I couldn't help but smile, my cheeks reddening slightly—I hadn't imagined the whole thing. It was as real as the sunlight streaming into my bedroom.

I sat up, and raked a hand through my hair. I blushed as I remembered how he'd held me tightly as he kissed me. For a moment, Elliott's stunned reaction flashed through my mind, and I quickly shoved him aside—I wanted to think of nothing else this morning, not even the impending algebra quiz I was going to take today.

Oh, damn.

Before I could go into a panic, the door to the balcony slid open, and Sesshoumaru strode in, golden eyes fixed on me. Last night, I had been in a dilemma about whether or not I would share the bed with him (_not_ in that way)—I mean, wasn't that what most couples did? I had been genuinely confused—and had even considered asking Elliott's help—when Sesshoumaru reminded me that demons did not need sleep as often as humans. He had then slid the door of the balcony open and stepped out.

I had asked him where he was going, and he had said: "Back. It isn't proper for a man to remain in a sleeping maiden's bedchamber."

I hadn't really known what to say to that.

"Hey," I said as I got out of bed. I suddenly became aware that my hair was a mess. I blushed and discreetly tried to comb it out with my fingers.

Wordlessly, he came over to me. My blush deepened as he gently placed a hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over his, and smiled at him. His eyes met mine, and it felt as though my stomach vanished.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, and brushed his lips lightly against mine. My heart thudded violently when he deepened his kiss, his tongue brushing lightly against my lower lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he drew me flush against him. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering up a storm.

Gently, he coaxed my lips apart, and I gasped as I felt his tongue against mine. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled away from him, my heart beating fast. I leaned my forehead against his chin, and closed my eyes as he held me in his arms.

"Good morning, by the way," I said, as I looked up at him.

His eyes...they were the same cold eyes that I knew all too well, but, beneath the ice, I could see something different...was that warmth I saw in those eyes? The thought made me smile.

Holding my gaze, he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. "What're you thinking?" I asked. I wrapped my arms around him. How long had I always thought of doing this?

"My Father's last words," he said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows, puzzled. "Can I ask what they were?"

"Have I someone to protect?" he asked. Whether he was asking me, or himself, it was hard to say.

"Of course you do," I said. "Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and..."

"You." I blushed at the intensity in his eyes. It was a bit cliché, but my heart gave a pleasant squeeze as he stared at me.

My eyes suddenly fell on the clock above my desk, and I inwardly groaned. Why was there a stupid rule that made time fly when you were enjoying yourself? Reluctantly, I pulled away from Sesshoumaru, and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I have to go. I have class this morning, but I'll be back later." I inwardly cursed school.

He nodded curtly. "Very well," he said tersely. "I shall return to Jaken and the others for now."

Sesshoumaru pulled away from me, turned on his heel, and headed towards the sliding doors. As I watched him slide the doors open, I felt somewhat disappointed—I wasn't much of an expert, but didn't goodbyes usually warrant a kiss?

Blushing, I shook my head and turned towards the bathroom when I suddenly felt a clawed hand close tightly around my wrist. Before I could even blink, I felt myself being tugged backward, and spun around. The next thing I knew, Sesshoumaru's lips were against mine.

My eyes widened in surprise. His hand slipped behind my head, holding me in place as he kissed me. My fists clenched his white _haori_ as I closed my eyes, my cheeks flushed.

All too soon, he pulled away from me. He held my face in both of his clawed hands, his eyes intent as he stared at me. I became vividly aware of the clock ticking in the background, but, at the moment, I could have cared less.

He suddenly leaned in, but not to kiss me. "Tell the mortal if he thinks of interfering again," he said quietly, his breath warm against my ear. "I shall deal with him."

His gaze shifted to the door behind me, and I inwardly growled. Elliott.

"I can deal with him myself," I said, shrugging as he let go of me. "Besides, I owe him for all the torture he put me through yesterday."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me, amused. "Then I leave him to you," he said, turning towards the balcony again. He paused, then looked over his shoulder at me. "Clara."

"Yes?"

He was silent for a moment. "Don't do anything foolish."

I blinked, and I smiled at him. "I'll try not to," I said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, not pleased with the answer. "Okay, I won't," I amended.

Satisfied, he nodded, and slid the doors to my balcony open. I watched as he leapt off, vanishing from my sight. Right.

I turned towards the door, and flung it open to find Elliott crouched outside. "Elliott," I growled.

He looked sheepish for a second, before quickly recovering and straightening up. He was already dressed in a white dress shirt, and black trousers. He grinned at me.

"Morning, Antoinette," he said cheerfully.

I folded my arms. "Were you eavesdropping, by any chance?" Obviously.

He pointed towards himself. "Me?" he said, feigning astonishment. "I wouldn't dream of it! It's very uncivilized, you see."

I glared. "Sesshoumaru said he could sense—" I quickly stopped, blushing, as I realized my mistake.

Elliott's eyebrows rose so high, they were in danger of disappearing into his blonde hair. "Your boyfriend spent the night, didn't he?" he said conspiratorially. He gave me a wicked grin.

I felt partially relieved, and partially mortified. "He didn't," I said hastily, cheeks reddening. True, Sesshoumaru had gone back to the Feudal Era last night. But Elliott was Eliott, and the only person he would believe was himself. I could already see the conclusion in his head, as though it were a billboard.

"I won't tell Auntie Rose," he reassured me, smirking.

"You're...you're getting the wrong idea!" I stammered, blushing violently. "Besides, he hasn't been my boyfriend for two days, Elliott!"

He plowed on, completely ignoring me. "So?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Have you _seen _him, Antoinette? I wouldn't have been able to last long, if I were you. Tell me...is he good? I bet he's excellent!"

"_ELLIOTT_!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Dammit, Kagome!"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly as I slipped the sock over my foot. Inuyasha was sitting on my bed, arms and legs folded. He wore a scowl on his face. I think he meant to look annoyed, but, instead, he ended up with a pout (he actually looked quite cute).

"I told you, only two more days, and we can go back," I said, pulling on the other sock.

Inuyasha scoffed. "How is everyone back there?" I asked, standing from the chair.

Inuyasha suddenly fell silent, and I quickly looked at him, worried. "The same, actually," he said. "Jaken's still being a nuisance, Rin's still a pet with the village women, and Kohaku's helping out, and training with Sango. We still have no idea what to do with the shard on his back."

I hitched my backpack on, and sighed. "Inuyasha, the truth is, I think we might being going back early," I said. "Maybe even tomorrow."

He stared at me, surprised. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything," he said. "But…why the change of heart?"

"Clara," I said simply. "We had to purify the jewel here again. When we did, I thought she would faint from the effort. I think using her spiritual energy is taking a toll on her."

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't think it's a good sign," he said darkly.

"I think we need to complete the jewel soon," I said. "Inuyasha…we really do need Kouga's shards."

He huffed. "He'll give them," he reassured me. Strange that he was the one reassuring me about Kouga. "Kouga may be a pain, but he can be reasonable."

"But, what about Kohaku?" I asked. "We can't just pull out his shard—it could kill him. But it would kill Clara if we don't."

"That's the problem," Inuyasha said. His expression was suddenly so serious, it was almost similar to his elder brother's. "You and I both know Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to pull out Kohaku's shard. And you and I both know Sango and Miroku won't let that happen."

"Clara wouldn't let him," I pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, this dilemma just gets worse, doesn't it?"

I was about to reply, when my eyes fell on the clock on my bedside table. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

"Geez." Inuyasha hopped off the bed and crouched down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised.

"Just shut your yap, I'll get you there!" Inuyasha said. I quickly clambered onto his back.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, you are faster than a car," I said, smiling in thanks. On an impulse, I kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Keh!" he said, reddening.

He quickly jumped out the open window and rushed towards the shrine steps. He abruptly stopped. He frowned as he looked up towards the sky, just as a familiar orb of light landed gracefully on the ground near the well shrine, stirring the air around us.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said as his brother materialized yards away from us.

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha a look of pure indifference before he made his way towards the well shrine. We watched as he slid the door open, and stepped in.

"Don't tell me they're fighting again," I growled.

"I dunno," Inuyasha said as he leapt towards the shrine steps. He practically flew through the air as he jumped from building to building. The wind rushed past us, whipping my hair back.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

His ears twitched. Wait, ears? Darn, I'd forgotten his hat!

"I mean, Clara's scent was all over him," Inuyasha said, evidently disturbed. I could picture him wrinkling his nose in disgust.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the back of his head. "Wait, what?" I said.

"Her scent was all over him," Inuyasha repeated as he leapt across two buildings. "And he wasn't even bothering to hide it."

_What?_ "Really?!" I said, excited. "Oh my god, do you think they hugged?"

"Kagome...no, just no," Inuyasha said, as he landed on the roof of the school. I had a good ten minutes to spare.

"But wouldn't it be wonderful if they _finally _admitted that they care about each other?" I pointed out. "I mean, Sesshoumaru is such a lone dog, it's high time he found someone. And besides...Clara can be sweet, when she isn't being oblivious."

"Yeah, they're not good for each other," Inuyasha pointed out, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sesshoumaru's callous, cold, and uncaring, Kagome. He wouldn't know what a relationship is, even if it walked up to him and smacked him in the face."

"Well, look who's calling who callous," I said flatly. Before he could protest, I went on. "Listen, Inuyasha, who knows? Sesshoumaru might be good for her, and I think she's good for him. Let's just see where they go, shall we?"

I gave a start of surprise as the bell suddenly chimed. "Anyway, I gotta get going," I said hastily. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Inuyasha huffed, folding his arms. I quickly stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise, a faint tinge spreading across his face. I giggled.

"Be good!" I said, as I ran off.

**. . .**

I was breathless by the time I reached the classroom. Thankfully, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and people were stilling milling around, talking to each other and laughing. I managed to reach my seat without drawing Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's attention. They were in deep discussion, but it was hard to make it out what they were talking about because of the din.

Clara was already sitting at her desk. She was leaning her cheek against her palm, her eyes fixed on the window. She was smiling somewhat dreamily, a slight blush on her cheeks, and a faraway look in her eyes.

_Wait a minute!_

That expression! There was no mistaking it...it was the expression of the lovesick! Remembering Inuyasha's comment about Clara's scent on Sesshoumaru, I wanted to grin like an idiot.

Keeping my voice calm, I stood near her desk. She didn't even notice me. I cleared my throat, and she gave a start of surprise.

"Kagome!" she said, looking up.

I grinned at her, as I sat on the empty desk next to hers. "Someone looks pretty happy this morning," I began. "Gee, I wonder why."

She blushed, and I gave a small squeal. "It's Sesshoumaru, isn't it?" I said eagerly. "Tell me!"

Clara looked like a deer on caught in headlights. "Yes," she admitted, after a moment of embarrassed silence.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "What happened? Tell me! Quick, tell me!"

"What's happening, Ms. Higurashi," an ominous voice suddenly said. Stiffening in my seat, I looked up to find Mr. Sato standing in front of us, eyes fixed menacingly on me. "Is that my class is about to start _now_. If you'd save your gossip for later, I'd appreciate it."

Cheeks red from embarrassment, I stood and made my way to my seat, feeling the eyes of the other students on me. As I sat back down, I threw Clara another look. She smiled apologetically at me.

"_Later,"_ I mouthed.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back!"

Jaken's squawk greeted me as I leapt out of the well and landed on my feet. Upon catching sight of me, he immediately ran towards me. Amused, I watched as he tripped and fell on the ground at my feet. He did have his uses.

"My lord, your presence has been sorely missed!" Jaken exclaimed, turning his fall into a bow. He looked up, his eyes quite bulbous.

"Rin and Kohaku?" I asked.

He blinked, surprised at my inquiry. "They're both fine, milord!" the imp said, standing up. "Clara isn't with you, milord?"

"She will return when she desires," I said, as I strode past him and made my way towards the forest that led to the village.

"The nerve of that insolent girl!" Jaken screeched, scrambling to catch up. "How dare she make us wait? After all the trouble she's caused you, milord, she has the gall!"

I stopped abruptly, and Jaken's incessant rambling stopped as he walked into the back of my leg. I looked behind me, glancing down at him with cold eyes. He looked up, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh, dear," the imp said, anxious.

_Thud!_

"Be quiet," I said, as I walked on. Jaken trailed behind me, the lump on his head slowly growing in size.

The short walk through the forest to the village was wholly uneventful. Jaken recovered his voice and proceeded to rant about the indignity it would cause a _daiyoukai_ such as myself to walk into a village of mere humans. With practiced ease, I tuned him out, and allowed my thoughts to drift to the girl on the other side of the well.

For an instant, I recalled the way she had blushed and smiled when she had told me of her feelings. I had felt exuberantly triumphant at hearing her admission. Already, I felt impatient—I wished to return to her.

I suddenly stopped, and turned towards the trees, my claws flexed as I narrowed my eyes. "Milord?" Jaken said, immediately alarmed.

Without saying a word, I rushed towards the trees, claws slashing through the air. Wood splintered, and the groan of crashing trees echoed through the forest. A figure leapt from amidst the falling canopies, and landed in front of me.

"Kagura!" Jaken screeched, immediately raising the Staff of Heads.

The wind witch stared at me, her eyes widened with interest as she raked me from head to foot. "My," she said, fan held at her side. "No armor, no swords—it leaves less to the imagination, doesn't it?" She smirked.

"I do not need weapons to deal with you," I said, unconcerned. Admittedly, her appearance puzzled me. So, it would appear that she and the other incarnates were not killed when Naraku had sealed himself within the Sacred Jewel. Hn.

Her eyes flashed, and she frowned. "I didn't come here to 'deal' with you," she said, scoffing. I noticed that she attempted to hold her feather discreetly in one hand. "I came here for something else."

"You witch!" Jaken snapped.

"_Be quiet,"_ I said, glaring down at Jaken. He hastily bowed, and took a step back.

I turned back to Kagura. "What is your purpose?" I said. "You are aware that Naraku is within the Sacred Jewel."

She opened her fan, then closed it again—a sign of agitation, I take it. "Even though he is within the Sacred Jewel," she went on, "he still holds our hearts. However, he can do nothing to them, so as long as he remains within the jewel. For the moment, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and I are free."

"Your 'freedom' does not concern me," I said.

"No," she said. She smirked, her expression wily. "But I am sure Midoriko's reincarnation does, doesn't she?"

I allowed no expression to show in either my face or my eyes. "A mere human is hardly worth my notice," I said coldly. I will not allow this woman to use Clara as leverage.

Kagura glared. "You must know that Naraku is playing on your supposed 'feelings' for the girl," she said, somewhat acerbic.

I narrowed my eyes. "What is Naraku's plan?" I said quietly, my tone deadly.

She must have sensed the shift in my demeanor, for she took a reflexive step backward. Her expression, however, was filled with defiance.

"I only have one thing to say to you," she said. "Don't complete the Sacred Jewel."

There was a strong gust of wind as Kagura tossed her feather into the air. I watched, frowning, as she flew away. Don't complete the Sacred Jewel...

Not an option.

**. . .**

"It's a demon!"

"Somebody, find the good monk and the exterminator!"

"But…he looks a bit like Inuyasha, doesn't he?"

Ignoring the throng of humans, I made my way towards the village, Jaken in tow. From a little way off, I could make out the scents of Inuyasha's other companions, as well as Rin's and Kohaku's.

"Look, everyone, it's Jaken!" a man called out to his fellows.

"Jaken, who is this demon?"

"You insolent fools!" Jaken snapped, glaring at the humans that surrounded us. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru, _daiyoukai _of the Western Lands, and you will do well to remember it!"

"All right everyone, calm down." The monk and the exterminator suddenly appeared. The people immediately parted to let them pass, their presence calming the general anxiety the humans felt.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's elder brother," the monk announced, and the humans immediately fell silent. "He is also an ally."

Hn. Ally? Most amusing.

At the monk's words, the humans immediately began muttering among themselves.

"Well...if he is indeed Inuyasha's elder brother, he can't be that bad, right?"

"I suppose that is true."

These creatures—whether or not they were entertaining or annoying, I had yet to decide. One by one, the crowd of humans left, placated by the monk's explanation. The monk and the exterminator turned to me.

"So, we take it, Inuyasha and the others aren't back yet," the exterminator said cautiously.

"No." I strode past them, and towards the hut at the far end of the village. I could hear Jaken attempting to catch up.

"Well, at least we got an answer out of him," the monk whispered, as they followed me from a distance.

As we neared the hut, the bamboo mat covering the doorway suddenly flew open, and Rin came bursting out, a wide grin on her face. Kohaku and the old priestess followed close behind her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried out, delighted. She stopped in front of me, and blinked, puzzled. She looked around, her expression curious.

"What is it, Rin?" I asked.

She looked up. "My lord, Clara isn't with you?" she asked. There was worry in her voice.

"She will return soon, Rin," I reassured her.

She grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. "I bet she misses you, my lord!" she said cheerfully, clapping her hands once.

"Stop spouting nonsense, Rin!" Jaken snapped.

I chose to ignore Jaken. "The sentiment is mine, Rin," I said. Her eyes widened in delight, and she clasped her hands together, beaming at me.

It was satisfyingly amusing to see Jaken's jaw drop to the ground.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

I cringed as several people turned to stare at me and Kagome. The moment Algebra had ended, Kagome had cornered me, demanding to know about Sesshoumaru. At first, I didn't want to tell her (I mean, did Sesshoumaru want anyone to find out, or not?), but she had insisted, and I had no choice but to cave in.

"You don't have to be so loud about it!" I said, covering my ears as Kagome's squeals of delight rang throughout the entire classroom.

"Loud about what?"

I inwardly groaned as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi suddenly appeared, their expressions eager. "Is it your boyfriend?" Eri asked, eyes wide.

"The really hot one?" Yuka chimed in.

"You have to tell us!" Ayumi demanded.

"Who kissed who first, you or him?!" Kagome said, fists clenched in excitement.

I stared at their expressions, my eyes wide. "Does it really matter who?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in bemusement.

Four pairs of hands suddenly crashed onto my desk. I squealed as I leaned back in my seat. Their expressions—they were like wolves about to close in on their prey!

"Of course, it matters!" Eri exclaimed, looking at me as though I had completely lost it.

"Who makes the first move always matters!" Yuka said, folding her arms and huffing. "It's one of the foundations of every good relationship!"

I blinked, taken aback. Was there a secret manual for relationships that I didn't know about?

"Oh, no," Ayumi said, staring at me with wide, tragic eyes. "He's your first boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Well, yes," I admitted. Truth be told, I was glad he was my first.

"Who made the first move?!" all four demanded.

My cheeks felt hot as I suddenly remembered the way Sesshoumaru held me in his arms. "H-he did, actually," I said, bracing myself for their explosive reactions.

"YES!" they cheered, punching the air in triumph. Kagome beamed at me, delighted. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Wait, who said 'I love you' first?" Eri interjected, interrupting everyone's cheering.

"Er, I did," I said. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stared at me with such expressions of horror, you'd have thought they caught me murdering someone.

"Did he say it back?" Ayumi demanded. Was it just me, or did she sound a bit panicky?

"Well, not really," I said. "But Sesshoumaru is—"

"Oh, no!" all three exclaimed, horrified.

I held up my hands. "But it's all right!" I said. "Sesshoumaru is an actions-speak-louder-than-words kind of guy."

"Well, that's true," Kagome said, nodding in agreement.

"It's not good enough!" Yuka snapped. "He has to say it back! A relationship isn't solid if the guy doesn't say it back! Geez, what the heck is wrong with him?"

Okaaay…

I made a show of checking my watch. "Well, look at the time!" I said, hastily standing up. "I gotta go, I've got English in a few minutes!"

**. . .**

Why was it when you dreaded something, time flew faster, but when you wanted something to happen, it came slower? The day seemed to go by in a slow blur. I spent a good portion of it dodging Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, all three of whom wanted to know more about 'my scumbag boyfriend who wouldn't even say _the words_ back to me'.

Admittedly, I wanted to get home—I wanted to see Sesshoumaru again, actually. Call it being dramatic, or whatever, but every time I thought of him there was a pleasant ache in my chest, and I couldn't help but smile.

When the last bell had finally rung, it took a tremendous amount of self-control not to run out of the building, cheering like a kid.

"Someone looks happy," Kagome said.

I turned to her as I removed my shoes from the cubby. "School's over, why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked, putting my shoes on.

Kagome shook her head, and smiled as she stepped into her own shoes. "Are you sure the reason isn't someone with silver hair?" she asked as we left the building.

I blushed. "Don't be silly!" I stammered.

She raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "C'mon, say it," she teased. "Say you're excited to see Sesshoumaru. Go on, you guys are together anyway—say it!"

Before I could say anything else, a distraction appeared in the form of a black Accord, which stopped just outside the school gates. "Isn't that yours?" Kagome asked.

Surprised that Alexis would pick me up herself, I made my way over to the driver's window, which rolled down to reveal Elliott grinning at me. He wore a beret over his wavy blonde hair, and his brown eyes glittered—a little too maliciously for my taste.

"Elliott!" I said, surprised.

"_Bonjour, _Antoinette!" he said, winking.

I huffed. "I told you, the fake French accent doesn't suit you," I said, shaking my head.

"You wound me!" he said dramatically, in Japanese, a hand on his chest. "Isn't she the most tactless girl you'll ever meet?" he asked, leaning out of the window towards Kagome.

"Er…"

I rolled my eyes. "By the way, Elliott, this is Higurashi Kagome, a close friend of mine," I said. "Kagome, Elliott Summers. He's a childhood friend."

"We're more than friends, actually," Elliott said, winking.

"_Elliott_!" I snapped as Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Elliott laughed. "I'm only joking—she isn't my type," he said, chuckling.

I growled. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged, his hands fixed on the steering wheel. "I was looking around Ginza again, and decided to come pick you up!" he said cheerfully. "C'mon, I'm making mushroom risotto! You can help me. You can come along too, if you want," he added, turning to Kagome.

"Er, I've actually got to do a little reading for English class," Kagome said apologetically.

"Great! Hop in then," Elliott said.

**. . .**

"I'm really sorry about Elliott," I said as Kagome dumped her backpack on my bed. Elliott was currently downstairs, in the kitchen. He'd given us stern instructions to come down and help him after we put our stuff away.

"It's no problem," she said, shrugging. "I haven't got a lot to read, actually. It's just that Inuyasha might be wondering where I am."

"And you said _I_ was excited," I said, raising my eyebrows and grinning.

Sammie suddenly poked her head from underneath the bed. Catching sight of us, she rushed out, barking as she hit my legs, her tail wagging happily. "Hi!" I said. I picked her up, and she licked my cheek.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Kagome cooed as she took her from my arms.

The door suddenly banged open, and we jumped. Elliott was standing in the doorway, a wooden spoon in one hand. "Why are you still here?" he demanded.

"Elliott, we really a have a lot of studying to catch up on," I said, gesturing to the books on my desk. "I've been in a coma, remember? I need to read!"

He scoffed, strode into the room, and grabbed mine and Kagome's arms. Kagome had to drop Sammie on the bed, who barked indignantly. "You girls never learn," he said, sighing as he dragged us out.

Kagome and I exchanged a bewildered look as Elliott dragged us down the stairs and towards the marble kitchen. "What are we supposed to be learning, exactly?" I asked.

Elliott tossed two aprons at us. "Haven't you ever learned that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" he said, brandishing the wooden spoon.

Kagome and I must have given him the exact same stupid looks, because he sighed in exasperation. "Through his stomach," Kagome repeated, looking at me. "Well…I have cooked for Inuyasha before—"

"Oh, you have a boyfriend, too?" Elliott said, rummaging through the cupboards. "Wonderful! You're about to learn a lot from me! I'm quite good in the kitchen."

Now that they were mentioning it…

I had absolutely no idea what Sesshoumaru liked to eat.

Sure, he'd mentioned that he didn't like human food, but he could eat it. I mean, he'd eaten a strawberry I gave him once—that was under 'human food', right? And he did seem to like it…I think.

I had a fleeting mental image of Sesshoumaru eating a cake from the palm of my hand. I blushed. Hm…maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…

**. . .**

"Mold…definitely mold."

"No, it looks more like the underside of a slug."

"Or something I'd find at the bottom of a rock."

I felt tiny little balls of despair hovering around me as Elliott, Kagome, and I stared into the pot in front of me. I _was_ supposed to be making mushroom risotto, but it turned out…I don't know. What adjective can you give to a dish of rice that's been compared to mold, the underside of a slug, and something from the bottom of a rock?

"No, no, it looks like the Blob," Elliott was saying.

"Or something out of a chemistry kit," Kagome mused thoughtfully.

"But most definitely Emergency Room worthy," Elliott said, nodding.

"I get it!" I said, exasperated. "I can't cook to save the world." Glumly, I tipped the contents of the pot into the sink…only to find that the rice clung to the pot with the tenacity of gum. The smell of burnt rice hung heavily in the air.

"Not a word," I growled, as Kagome and Elliott began sniggering.

"Not to worry, Antoinette," Elliott said, taking the pot from me. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru appreciates 'dessert' more." He winked, and I blushed.

"You're never going to run out of innuendos, are you?" I glared at him.

He chuckled as he filled the pot with water, allowing the rice to soften. "Innuendos make the world go around," he said cheerfully.

I watched as Kagome dished out a portion of perfectly cooked risotto rice into a Tupperware. Kagome had always been a very good cook. I felt somewhat down at the fact that my cooking would probably send Sesshoumaru to the Emergency Room (was that even possible?).

"Cheer up, Antoinette!" Elliott said. "We'll try again!"

I sighed as I removed the apron. "No, Kagome and I have school in the morning—we need to study, Elliott."

"Actually," Kagome interrupted. "I don't think I'm going in tomorrow. I think I might be coming down with a cold." She gave me a meaningful look punctuated by a sniffle.

I frowned as I understood. Why did she want to go back to the Feudal Era earlier? I had a feeling it had something to do with the Sacred Jewel.

"I think I need to leave now," Kagome said. "It's almost six. Mama will be worried about me."

"Let me walk you out," I said meaningfully.

"Thanks for the cooking lesson, Elliott!" Kagome said as we left the kitchen.

"Come back quickly, Antoinette!" Elliott called out as we left. "Ice cream is pretty easy to make!"

"Well, he's something, all right," Kagome mused as we stepped into the dining room.

"He's an Elliott," I said flatly. As we climbed the stairs back to my room, I frowned. "Kagome, why did you change your mind about going back to the Feudal Era tomorrow?"

We entered my room. Kagome sat on the bed, her eyebrows knit together. She looked as though she was trying to decide how to answer me.

"Do you remember when we purified the Jewel just recently?" she asked.

I sat down on the bed. "Well, yes," I said.

"You fainted, didn't you?" she asked.

"Technically, no," I said, a finger on my chin. "I just got really dizzy, that's all." Kagome bit her lower lip, and I had a really bad feeling that she was trying to downplay whatever it was that she wanted to say. "Just…tell me frankly, Kagome. I think I can handle it."

She exhaled slowly, her eyes fixed on mine. "Inuyasha and I don't think it's a good sign," she said slowly. "The fact that using your spiritual energy takes such a toll on you…"

I tried to keep my voice steady. "So," I said, striving for nonchalance. "What you're saying is…the weaker I grow, the closer I get to dying…right?" I clasped my hands together to keep them from shaking.

Kagome didn't say anything, and I took her silence for 'yes'. "Well, it's simple, isn't it?" I said. "We just need to complete the Jewel. So…you're right. We need to go back tomorrow, and help the others find a way to remove Kohaku's shard without killing him. Should be easy, right?"

She tried to school her expression, tried to remove the anxiety from her eyes. "You're right," she said, smiling at me. "It should be easy enough."

I sighed dramatically. "And I wanted to go shopping for stuff to take back there," I said. "Oh, well, I'm sure I can grab something from the stockroom."

Kagome gave me a pat on the shoulder as she stood, holding her backpack in one hand. "I'll be going now," she said. "You don't need to show me down—I'll be fine." She turned to leave.

"Kagome?"

She stopped, and glanced at me from over her shoulder. "Let's just…let's just keep this to ourselves, okay?" I said as I stood. "Just between you and me? And Inuyasha too, I guess."

She frowned. "What about Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

I shook my head as I glanced down at the carpet. "I don't want him to know," I said, immediately feeling a stab of guilt. I quickly pushed it aside. "I don't want him to worry, and…"

The truth was, I didn't want him to take matters into his own hands—he had already made it clear that he wouldn't hesitate to pull out Kohaku's shard. I didn't want him to do something so…horrible, for my sake.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, her tone serious. "Sesshoumaru is not someone you can easily keep a secret from, you know. I get that you're trying to protect Kohaku, but…"

"No," I said. "Just…don't tell him, please? Or anyone else for that matter. Even Kohaku himself."

She looked hesitant. "All right," she said, after a pause. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

I gave her a feeble smile. "So do I," I said.

At that moment, the doors to the balcony slid open. Kagome and I spun around just as Sesshoumaru strode into the room. His cold eyes fell on me, before flickering towards Kagome and settling back on me.

The moment I saw him, all the problems suddenly seemed to fade into the very back of mind as I felt a sense of euphoria settling over me like a cloud.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he stared at me. Uh-oh. Had he heard me and Kagome talking?

"Are you injured?" he asked. His tone was apathetic, but there was a slight hint of worry in his cold eyes.

I stared at him, before I threw Kagome a curious look. I looked down at my hands, then looked back up at Sesshoumaru.

"No, I'm fine," I reassured him. "This era isn't as dangerous as yours."

He raised an eyebrow. "There is a burnt scent in the air," he pointed out.

Burnt…wait. He didn't mean the risotto, did he?

I gave him a flat look as Kagome erupted into a fit of laughter. Wow…did I have to be reminded of my abysmal cooking? And by the person I had been trying to cook for, no less?

"I think I'll leave you two to it," Kagome said, grinning as she opened the door and left.

I blushed as the door closed behind her. I turned back to Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were narrowed as he glanced around. His nostrils flared slightly, and I think he was looking for the source of the burnt scent.

"Nothing's burning, Sesshoumaru," I said, sighing. "Well, except the risotto earlier."

He took a step towards me. "Risotto?"

I felt mortified. "Nothing, it was just…food. I was supposed to be making food—I burnt it." I didn't have the guts to tell him I'd made it for him.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of me, golden eyes intent as he stared at me. My cheeks felt warm as he wound his arms around my waist, drawing me close to him.

"Maybe it was a good thing it burnt," I went on, suddenly aware that I was babbling. Dammit, Clara, say something a little more…alluring, won't you?

"I mean, it would have made anyone sick," I blabbed. "It wasn't fit for consumption."

He raised his eyebrows, amused. "I highly doubt it," he said simply. One of his hands suddenly slipped behind my neck as he drew me in for a kiss.

My eyes widened in surprise as his lips met mine. Blushing, I rose on the balls of my feet, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Sesshoumaru abruptly pulled away, and I opened my eyes. He was looking up at the ceiling. Huh?

I followed his gaze and my eyes widened in surprise as I gasped. Bradley was standing upside down on the ceiling. His emerald eyes were looking down at us with curiosity, his head tilted innocently to one side.

"Bradley!" I stammered, immediately pulling away from Sesshoumaru.

"Clara!" the little demon said. He gave me a mischievous grin. "You and Lord Sesshoumaru _are_ lovers, aren't you? I saw you kissing!" He spoke in English.

I blushed, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me. I ignored him as I stared up at the shadow demon. "Bradley," I said, switching to English. "It's rude to spy on people."

"But Auntie Alexis told me that I could!" he said, blinking.

It felt like a bucket of ice suddenly cascaded into my stomach. No, no, no...Alexis cannot find out. She'll kill me!

Bradley suddenly jumped from the ceiling and landed with a wobbly kind of grace between me and Sesshoumaru. "Did Auntie Alexis tell you to spy on us?" I asked, feeling even more mortified.

The little boy shook his head. "Not really," he said, twiddling his thumbs and giving me an all-too innocent look. "But she told me to tell her if I came across the two of you alone!"

I blinked. Mom. This..._honestly_?

"Bradley, you can't tell her, okay?" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

Before I could even think of a plausible excuse, Sesshoumaru suddenly knelt on one knee in front of Bradley. To my surprise, he shook a slender finger at Bradley, accompanied by a stern look. His message was clear—_don't do it again._

Bradley hung his head, suddenly the picture of shame. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru!" he announced, in English.

I blinked, surprised, as Sesshoumaru stood. "He apologized," I told him.

He nodded once, cold eyes fixed on the child in front of him. Bradley looked thoroughly abashed, like a toddler sent to a corner. I looked at Sesshoumaru. Huh...good with children, _indeed_.

Bradley chewed on his lower lip, before pointing to Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, which he'd left on the bay window seat. The demon lord nodded curtly, and Bradley grinned at us before launching himself towards the window. Delighted, he tugged Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt onto the floor, hugging it like a giant stuffed animal. I admit...it was a sight that made my knees turn to jelly.

"You know, I can never get over the fact that children seem to like you...a lot," I told him as I felt his fingers closing in around mine. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach at his touch.

"Indeed?" he said. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. I blushed as he gently stroked my knuckles with his thumb.

He suddenly leaned in towards me, but I leaned away from him. A spark of annoyance flashed in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know, Bradley is still in the room," I pointed out.

Annoyance turned to amusement as the corner of his mouth twitched again. "I'd give anything to hear you laugh," I blurted out stupidly. I mentally smacked myself.

"Would that please you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. He wound an arm around my waist, and drew me flush against his side.

"Are you saying you'd do it?" I asked, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"_Perhaps_," he said noncommittally. I bet he'd never laughed in his life.

Sesshoumaru's gaze suddenly drifted to the door behind me. A moment later, there was a loud _bang_! as the door was flung open. I gave a small start of surprise as I spun around to find Elliott standing in the open doorway, grinning, both hands behind his back.

"Elliott," I said, sighing. Really...he had perfect timing, as always.

"I'm not surprised to find you here," Elliott said, grinning at Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his eyes at Elliott. I gently gripped his hand, praying that he wouldn't lose his temper. Elliott had a way of doing that to people sometimes.

"But, seeing as Bradley is present, I take it you two have been behaving?" Elliott winked at me, and I blushed.

That's it! I let go of Sesshoumaru's hand, and rounded on Elliott, baring my teeth at him.

"Easy there," Elliott said, unfazed. He held out his hands to show me a gaily wrapped box he'd been hiding behind his back. I blinked, taken aback. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Antoinette," he went on. "You know what a killjoy Dad is...he sent the jet around." He shook his head tragically.

"Anyway, here." He thrust the box into my arms, grinning. "I bought it at Ginza today. Open it!"

"Open it, Clara!" Bradley said, bounding over to us. He dragged Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt with him.

Still debating on whether or not I should feel annoyed or grateful, I tore the wrapping paper. Bradley tugged the sparkling ribbon from my grasp, and clutched it possessively in his pudgy fist.

I opened the box, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Was that...black lace? And those were ribbons...and that was most definitely a corset...

Lingerie.

My felt my face heating up, as though my head was on fire.

Forget annoyed—Elliott was going to die!

Before I could close the lid, a clawed hand suddenly darted into the box, and withdrew one of the risqué stockings. Good Lord, if you're listening, now would be a very good time for a bolt of lightning to hit me.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru held up the stocking, an eyebrow raised at me.

"You're kidding, right?" Elliott asked.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I snatched the stocking from Sesshoumaru's grasp, cheeks burning, and blood pounding in my ears. I stuffed it into the box, and closed it. I glared at Elliott.

"What?" Elliott asked innocently. "You know, it adds spice, right?"

Bradley blinked, blissfully unaware of the mature content of the conversation. "Spice," I growled, glaring at Elliott.

He grinned. I became aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes on me, and I inwardly prayed that he couldn't get what Elliott meant.

"Relax, Antoinette, you might get wrinkles," Elliott said. He chuckled. _Chuckled_. Of all the nerve...

An idea suddenly hit, and I smiled sweetly at Elliott. "You're right," I said, nodding my head gravely. For the first time in quite a long while, I felt a bit…sadistic. "I _do_ need spice in my life."

Ignoring their puzzled looks, I placed the box on the bed and made my way over to my closet and flung it open. I rifled through the clothes until I found what I was looking for—an inky blue cocktail with subtle beadwork.

From the peripheral of my vision, Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at me. Whether he was amused or curious, I couldn't tell.

"I know that one!" Elliott said, his voice and eyes lightening with excitement. "Isn't that the custom made Vera Wang Auntie Rose made you wear during Director Feldman's engagement party?"

"The one and the same," I said, my smile growing sweeter.

"I've always admired that dress!" Elliott said, his tone—predictably—reverent. "Look at the cut! And the beadwork—so subtle, yet eye-catching. If Da Vinci made dresses, he'd have made that."

Holding up the dress in one hand, I traced the beadwork with a finger. "He would have," I agreed—before I tugged one of the beads out.

Elliott's eyes widened in horror. "Antoinette, what on earth you are doing?!" he exclaimed, switching to English. He placed a hand on his chest, his jaw hanging open in dismay, as though I'd physically punched him.

"What?" I said. "This?" I tugged another one out.

"NO!" Elliott screeched. He made a lunge for me, and I sidestepped him. He came rushing past me, nearly hitting the closet.

"You're horrible!" Elliott spun around, face flushed. For a moment, I felt really guilty—but then again, I could always stitch the beads back on.

"Here's the deal," I said, placing my fingers threateningly over another bead. "You stop meddling with my love life, unless I ask you to, got it?"

His face looked so pained, I let out a frustrated sigh. Stupid guilt. "But you can keep the innuendos," I amended.

His face brightened a bit. "Fine," he said, crossing his arms. His chest was still heaving from his earlier shouts of horror.

"And no more lingerie," I growled.

"You're no fun," Elliott said. I suddenly became aware that Sesshoumaru was staring at me, eyebrows raised in definite amusement.

"Elliott, I mean it!" I said.

"Fine, fine, no more lingerie, no more meddling, but I get to keep my innuendos." Maybe I should take back the innuendos. Elliott had a way of getting back at people that would have made Naraku proud.

I bit my lower lip as I nodded reluctantly. "Hand me that," Elliott said, striding over. He took the dress from me, holding it as though it were the Holy Grail. "I'm going to fix this for you, because, unlike you, I'm a good friend who doesn't like making other people miserable. I'm going to give this to you before I leave tomorrow."

I gave him a flat look, and he grinned. He suddenly turned to Bradley, who had been watching our exchange seated on Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, one end held in his arms.

"C'mon, Brad, let's leave these two lovebirds alone," he said, in English. He held out his hand, and Bradley reluctantly stood. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru?" he added, switching to Japanese.

Sesshoumaru regarded him with an apathetic look, and a sudden sense of dread came over me. Elliott grinned as he pointed to the box on the bed. "You should let her wear it sometime—it _definitely_ adds a lot of spice."

My face burned. "_ELLIOTT_!"

"_Au revoir_!" Elliott banged the door behind them.

Very reluctantly, I turned to Sesshoumaru. Once again, the corner of his mouth twitched as he regarded me with mirth. Despite the embarrassment I felt, I just had one thought: _laugh._ I really did want to hear him laugh.

I cleared my throat, trying to find a topic that didn't involve lingerie. "Anyway," I said. "Kagome and I have decided to go back tomorrow—to the Feudal Era, I mean." Suddenly, thinking of the Feudal Era made me remember the real reason we were going back—and the secret I was keeping from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded, all traces of amusement immediately gone. "If that is your wish," he said simply.

For a moment, we stared at each other. I hastily looked down as Kagome's voice suddenly echoed through my head…

"_Sesshoumaru is not someone you can easily keep a secret from…"_

Sesshoumaru suddenly took a step towards me. He tilted my chin upward, and my eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at me.

"You're troubled," he said quietly.

I blushed, and hastily took a step away from him. "It's nothing," I said, shaking my head and smiling at him. "It's just…you know, Elliott being annoying. I'm fine, really." He narrowed his eyes slightly—analytically. Could he sense duplicity? "Anyway, I…I need to see if my mother's home. I've got to tell her we're leaving tomorrow."

I turned and hastily went out the door, before Sesshoumaru could see the lie in my eyes.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

I watched as Clara stepped out the door, closing it softly behind her. I frowned—I had seen the trouble in her eyes, and I sensed it had nothing to do with the peculiar mortal.

I remembered the way she averted her eyes, and pulled away from my touch. Hn.

My gaze shifted to the small chest of drawers. I made my way to it, and pulled the top drawer open. There was a lacquered box inside. I opened it to reveal the Sacred Jewel nestled within folds of silk. My frown deepened.

Its darkness had spread again.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

_Cruel._

_If there was a word I would have used to describe myself, it was that I was a cruel woman, with a wicked heart._

_As a warrior, I am all too acquainted with the value of sacrifice, and thus I knew that this sacrifice was necessary; knew that, for the greater good, one had to suffer. I knew this, and yet..._

_Why did my heart feel so troubled?_

_As I stood amidst the sea of demons that surrounded me, I placed a hand over my chest, where my heart had once been. I could feel the power that flowed slowly back to me, like a steady trickle of water._

_In my mind's eye, I could see the life the girl might live if I spare her. It would be a good life—I imagine that she would be happy alongside the demon she loved._

_Demon she loved..._

_I smiled bitterly as I grasped the hilt of my blade tightly. Once upon a time, I, too, had loved in such a fashion—to no avail. _

_"I see that your thoughts run deep...Midoriko."_

_I looked up, frowning, as I clutched my sword tightly. A pair of blood-red eyes leered at me from amidst the wall of demons that surrounded me._

_"Do you, perhaps, feel guilt?" _

_"I am not wholly heartless as you would believe...Naraku." I raised my blade, and pointed it at the wall of demons._

_"Perhaps you are lying to yourself." The eyes narrowed with malicious amusement._

_I lunged towards the wall of demons as I slashed my blade_.

**. . .**

I gasped as my eyes flew open, my heart pounding in my chest.

That dream...

It had been a while since I'd had one of those dreams again. Before, they had done nothing but confuse me. But now, it suddenly became so obvious...

I was seeing into Midoriko's mind, looking through her eyes. It did make a lot of sense, seeing as she was my other half.

And what had I seen?

A wall of demons rising on either side of me. It wasn't the wall of demons that frightened me, no—it was that pair of red eyes.

Naraku.

He, along with the original darkness within the jewel, was trying to overcome Midoriko's light, but she was resisting. And part of the reason was that she was slowly taking her—_my_—soul back.

I clenched the duvet tightly, narrowing my eyes at the dim room, at the shaft of moonlight that spilled through the windows. If there had been any doubt about Kasai's words, this completely put them all to rest.

Now what do I do?

The bed suddenly sagged, and I quickly sat up, alarmed, to find Sesshoumaru sitting beside me, leaning against the headboard.

I blushed. "You were frightened," he observed. In the dim light, I could make out the slight frown he wore.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding in my chest. "It was nothing, just a dream," I said, smiling reassuringly. I didn't think he'd have any trouble seeing me in the dim light.

"Regarding?"

I looked down at my hands curled on my lap. "Just…demons and darkness," I said, which was true, anyway. "It's nothing to be worried about. Maybe I'm just really excited about going back to the Feudal Era."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. I felt the bed sag as he suddenly moved. His clawed hand suddenly closed around my wrist.

"Come here," he said quietly.

I blushed as he pulled me towards him, and the next thing I knew I found my head resting on his lap. He looked down at me, his cold eyes intent. My face felt so hot, it must probably be glowing in the dim light.

Sesshoumaru brushed a tendril of hair from my face. "Sleep, Clara," he said quietly. "Mere demons cannot slip past me."

I smiled at him. On an impulse, I reached up, slipping my hand behind his neck as I drew him down towards me. He kissed me deeply, before he pulled away.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sleep," he repeated.

I snuggled into his lap, and closed my eyes.

I didn't dream of Midoriko at all.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"Jeez, what's taking them so damn long?"

I sighed as I crossed my legs. I was sitting on the stone bench, beneath the _Goshinboku_, watching as Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of me, arms crossed. I already had my backpack beside me, and it was full to bursting with things I was bringing back to the Feudal Era.

"Sesshoumaru is doing this on purpose," Inuyasha huffed, pouting. "Jerk."

I sighed. "Someone's being paranoid," I pointed out. "Relax, Inuyasha, it's not even eight yet."

Inuyasha was about to say something, when he looked up and, at the same time, I could sense the presence of the Sacred Jewel. A gust of wind swirled around us as a familiar orb of light landed close to the well shrine.

"About damn time," Inuyasha growled as the light faded to reveal Sesshoumaru and Clara. He had one arm wrapped securely around her waist (it was quite satisfying to see, actually).

"Hi!" Clara said cheerfully as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru. She had her purple backpack slung across one shoulder. She was back to wearing her _haori _and _hakama_, Shinsei strapped to her waist. She had a wide grin on her face. Well, someone seems happy this morning.

"Sorry," she said apologetically to Inuyasha. "My mother and I had to see Elliott off this morning."

"Elliott left?" I asked as I stood.

Clara nodded. "He just left this morning," she said. "His father wanted him home. And, actually, Alexis was a bit hesitant about letting me come back…" For a moment, her eyes flashed with guilt, before she shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, let's go."

Inuyasha ambled over and hefted my backpack off the ground. "Kagome, are you trying to stuff your entire house in here?" he asked, slinging the bulging pack over one shoulder.

"Well, if someone didn't insist on twenty bowls of ramen…" I said, glaring at him.

"You can't count food!" Inuyasha snapped.

"My _bento_ lunches are more nutritious!" I huffed.

"Well, I prefer the ramen!" he said. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise. I glared. "Er…I mean—"

Before I could say the word, there was a loud _thud!_ of wood. Inuyasha and I spun around to find Sesshoumaru—in all his armored glory—standing by the open doors of the well shrine, a clawed hand placed impatiently on one of the sliding doors.

"Keep your pants on," Inuyasha said as we made our way towards the well shrine.

Inuyasha and I were the first ones to jump into the well. We emerged in the Feudal Era to find Sango and the others gathered in the clearing, waiting for us. Sango and Miroku were sitting underneath a tree, Miroku sporting a fresh handprint on his face. Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin were playing with Ah-Un on the far side of the clearing.

"Kagome!" Sango greeted as she ran over. She gave me a hug in greeting, and grinned. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Kagome!" Shippou greeted happily as he, Kohaku, and Rin immediately ran over to us.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone!" I said. I felt a familiar warmth envelop me as I stared at them all.

"It was no problem, Kagome," Miroku said.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?!"

I looked down, surprised, to find Jaken sitting on the ground, glaring up at me. "He and Clara were right behind us," I said. Jaken huffed. For a moment, I wondered how he would react when he found out about those two. Well…it would be really funny to see.

A white blur suddenly shot out of the well. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground, an arm around Clara's waist.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Clara!" Rin said happily as she ran towards them.

"Rin!" Clara said as Rin launched herself into her arms.

"I missed you a lot!" Rin said, grinning up at her.

Clara knelt in front of her, and drew Rin into a tight hug. "I missed you, too," she said, smiling.

Rin's eyes suddenly flashed with mischief. She leaned towards Clara, and whispered something in her ear. Clara's eyes widened slightly, and she blushed. Beside me, Inuyasha sniggered, eyes darting to his elder brother, whose expression remained nonchalant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried out, throwing himself at his master's feet. "Milord! Your most humble servant has been waiting a long time for your return!"

"You saw him yesterday, didn't you?" Shippou said flatly. Jaken threw him a dirty look.

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku laughed. Jaken turned his bulbous eyes towards them, staff waved menacingly in the air. "Shut up, you worthless mortals!" Jaken snapped.

They laughed even harder.

Just when I thought the scene couldn't have been more complete, Sesshoumaru suddenly frowned, golden eyes darting to the clear blue skies. At the same time, Inuyasha tensed beside me, his frown mirroring his brother's.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Clara asked, as she stood. Everyone seemed to sense the tension in the air. Rin clung tightly to Clara's side, while Sango and Miroku followed Sesshoumaru's gaze.

Without answering her, Sesshoumaru stood in front of Clara and Rin, eyes fixed firmly on the sky. "This scent," Inuyasha said.

I looked up, and my eyes widened in surprise. Silhouetted against the blue sky, partially hidden behind the clouds, was the outline of a giant dog…

A moment later, there was a loud _bang! _as a column of light shot towards the ground in front of us. Dust and rubble flew into the air. Inuyasha was suddenly beside me, one draped protectively across my shoulders.

"What was that?" Sango asked, coughing.

The dust gradually settled down to reveal a familiar woman standing in the middle of the clearing, her silver hair glinting softly in the early morning sunlight. Her golden eyes flashed with amusement as she glanced at our bemused expressions, before they finally settled on Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, her tone laced with mirth. "Clara."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Mother," he greeted.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kouga: *to Sesshoumaru* say it again, pretty boy! I dare you! I double dare you motherfu—  
A1969: Kouga, can it! You're not Samuel Jackson.  
Sesshoumaru: how uncouth. As is befitting of a mere wolf.  
Kagome: oh, no…this will not end well.  
Kouga: I'll show you, Mr. Man-Slash-Woman!  
Sesshoumaru: *glares and draws out Bakusaiga*  
A1969: Inuyasha, stop them!  
Inuyasha: nah *popcorn*  
Miroku: bets, anyone?  
Sango: money's on Sesshoumaru!  
Inuyasha: hey!  
A1969: I could use a ticket to Hawaii right about now. Anyway…please don't forget to review guys!  
**


	44. More Than Anything

**A1969: hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, and for putting this story on your favorites and alerts. Oh, and for reading—let's not forget that. You guys really warm the cockles of my heart.  
Kagome: someone's being dramatic.  
Sango: guys! C'mon, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are about to fight! Still time for bets!  
Kagome: well, you bet on Sesshoumaru, so I'll just have to go with Kouga.  
Kouga: hey!  
Inuyasha: I bet they both knock each other to the moon—and never come back.  
Sesshoumaru: *glare*  
Miroku: what about you, author dear? Bets?  
A1969: I bet on Loki!  
Kagome: what? But…he's not even from this series!  
A1969: isuhfnewiuhvrehfoerusfjskldfnoieste! Losieueaskldkhe!  
Kagome: okaaay…this one's obviously seen Thor 2, and is in rabid fangirl mode. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-Four-**

**.:More Than Anything:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

Suffice to say, I was most surprised.

It was rare for Mother to leave the confines of the palace—she usually sent her servant, Shizune, to relay messages to me. This would mean that she sought me out regarding a matter of utmost importance.

Or, perhaps…

"My, Sesshoumaru, you don't look happy to see your mother," she said, raising an eyebrow. I could feel the tension from Inuyasha and his companions as they regarded Mother warily. "Smile a little, won't you?"

I gave her a flat look.

She scoffed. "Still lacking any charm," she said, sighing. She suddenly smiled, and glanced over my shoulder. "Do you not agree, Clara?"

I felt Clara stiffening behind me. I glanced at her from over my shoulder. She was looking up at me with a hesitant look in her sapphire eyes, and a light tinge on her cheeks.

"Er…sorry but, no," she said.

I felt somewhat smug as I turned back to Mother. She raised both her eyebrows at me, thoroughly amused. "_You_ would say that, wouldn't you?" she said. She chuckled lightly, her eyes glinting with mirth. "Well, Sesshoumaru?" she went on. "Stand aside, I wish to see the girl whose ensnared you."

The tension in the air seemed to increase. Behind me, I could hear Clara's heartbeat quickening in apprehension. I suddenly felt a strong desire to keep her out of Mother's reach—a protective instinct, if you will.

I did not move.

"Really, now, Sesshoumaru," Mother said, sighing. "I merely wish to greet her formally. Frankly, after seeing you reject demoness after demoness, I was starting to wonder whether or not you preferred men."

Inuyasha's laughter was explosive. I was all too aware of the chuckles Inuyasha's companions were trying to suppress. Even Jaken let out a small snort, before he hastily silenced himself. I shall deal with them later.

Had she been anyone else, Mother's head would have undoubtedly fallen to the ground. I glared at her.

"You may not have inherited your Father's charm, but you certainly have his odd love for humans," she said. "Well, stand aside."

I still had no desire to move. However, I felt a light hand on my arm. I looked down to see Clara smile reassuringly at me. I frowned slightly. Her heart was beating quite fast. No doubt, she was nervous.

"It's fine, Sesshoumaru," she said. She squeezed my arm gently. For a moment, I held her hand in my mine, before I stood aside.

Clara stood beside me, and Mother smiled as she regarded us with amusement. She raised an elegant hand, and beckoned for Clara to approach her. I could feel Inuyasha and his companions tensing again, laughter suddenly gone. Clara hesitated, before she took a step towards Mother.

"I appreciate a human who does not cower at the sight of a _daiyoukai_," Mother said as Clara stopped several feet away from her. She bowed from the waist, and straightened, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

Mother suddenly reached out, and took Clara's hand in her own. Clara looked up, her eyes widening in surprise at the contact.

"My, quite tense, aren't you?" Mother said, smiling with mirth.

I frowned at her. Admittedly, I was puzzled. If she truly did wish to 'greet her formally', why not send a summons and receive us at the palace? Hn.

I watched, wary, as Mother raised a dainty hand, and brushed it lightly against Clara's cheek. I was quite proud of the way Clara—despite being on edge—stood her ground. Mother was a most intimidating woman.

"You are quite unexpected, aren't you?" Mother asked, cupping Clara's cheek. "The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a timid little human. I see you now, and it's quite surprising." She smiled, though there was nothing reassuring about it.

Clara hesitated. I could not tell what she was thinking, but, whatever it was, she raised her eyes with determination. "You're looking quite well yourself, my lady," she said, her voice steady. I noted that her heartbeat was going down.

"Of course," Mother said, scoffing. "Until my son weds, I am the proud Lady of the Western Lands. And I am pleased to say, I am more than suited to the role."

My frown deepened. What was she thinking?

Mother suddenly reached out, and held Clara's face in both her hands. Though I was confident she would not harm her, I felt wary.

"_Are_ you, Clara?" Mother asked quietly. "Are you worthy of my son? We'll see, won't we?"

Clara let out a small gasp, before she suddenly fell.

My eyes widened slightly as Mother caught her, holding her against her. "Tired, wasn't she?" Mother said, brushing Clara's fringe from her face.

Inuyasha and his friends let out small exclamations of surprise. I did not move—I needed to check my temper. The only thing stopping me was Mother's relation to me.

I let out a breath as I carefully made my way towards Mother. It took every ounce of self-control I had to unclench my fists. Mother smiled as I approached her.

"You needn't worry, Sesshoumaru," she said as I lifted Clara from her arms. "It appears that she's merely fatigued. See how she sleeps?" Her smile was one of amusement.

I looked down at Clara. Her expression was indeed serene, her breathing even. If I did not know any better, I would have thought she had indeed fallen asleep. However, when it came to Mother, appearances were deceiving.

"What have you done?" I asked her. I held Clara closer, keeping my claws preoccupied.

"As I've said, she's only sleeping, Sesshoumaru," Mother replied. She looked down at Clara, her eyes gleaming with a look I could not discern.

Mother's hands fluttered to the Meido stone round her neck. Holding it in the palm of her hand, she arched an eyebrow in amusement as she stared into its black depths. She looked up at me, smiling.

"I've no doubt her dreams are quite pleasant," she said.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

I felt something warm on my face.

My eyelids fluttered. I could hear the gentle twittering of birds around me, could hear the soft rustle of leaves from the trees. I slowly opened my eyes.

A pair of familiar golden eyes was looking down at me.

I gave a small start of surprise when I realized that my head was lying on Sesshoumaru's lap. "You're awake," he said simply. I felt my face warming as he brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"Sesshoumaru, what…what happened?" I asked. My head felt a bit foggy. "The last thing I remember was talking to Lady Hayomi…" I carefully sat up, and raked a hand through my hair (a habit I'd developed when I started waking up to his eyes).

"Exhaustion took its toll on you," he answered, regarding me with a cold, analytic look.

I frowned, confused. "Exhaustion…I don't understand. I felt perfectly fine this morning." I vividly remembered waking up in the Modern Era in the same manner I'd woken up here—to the sight of his eyes, with my head on his lap. I'd been far from exhausted.

"Or, perhaps," he went on. "Mother's presence had far too great a strain on you?" The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

I was indignant. "Are you saying I got so scared of your Mother, I practically fainted?"

"Even my great Father did not wish to cross her," he said matter-of-factly.

I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or annoyed. Embarrassed, I think. I mean…Who, in their right mind, would faint because their boyfriend's mother was intimidating? But, then again, Sesshoumaru's mother _was _a _daiyoukai._

"Wait...where is everyone?" I asked, glancing around. We were still in the clearing of the well, but there was no one else in sight. I could have sworn everyone had been here before I...fainted.

"Inuyasha and the others have left," he answered. "They thought it best if we wasted no time searching for the other two shards."

I frowned. "Why would they leave without us?" I asked.

"I did not wish to wake you," he said simply. He tucked a tendril of hair behind my ear, his fingers brushing lightly against my cheek.

I blushed. For a moment, I completely forgot what I was about to ask him. I shook my head. "But where are Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, and Ah-Un?" _Why_ did I have to swoon earlier? Ugh.

"They are in the village," he said. "They are to remain there until we return."

My eyebrows rose. "So...it's just going to be you and me looking for the other two shards?"

Admittedly, the thought sent butterflies through my stomach. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave the others in the village—it just felt a bit off, somehow. But then again, it _would_ be better to keep Rin and Kohaku out of danger.

"Does this not please you?" He raised an elegant eyebrow at me.

"No, I don't mind," I said hastily. I smiled at him. "I like spending time with you. It's just that...I couldn't imagine Jaken was pleased about being left behind to babysit."

Amusement flashed in his eyes, before they turned cold again. "He will manage." The 'Or else' was heavily implied.

I smiled again. "Anyway, why didn't we just go with Inuyasha and the others? They did mention that the last two shards were with that friend of theirs."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I do not wish to travel with Inuyasha," he said dispassionately. "That fool is most intolerable."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "C'mon, I'm sure you care about him. Deep, deep, deep, deeeeep down."

He gave me a flat look, and I giggled. Okay, so maybe it would be a while before he admitted that. Or maybe more than a while. Or maybe even never.

"But, anyway, Sesshoumaru, how are we going to find the other two shards without Kagome and the others?" I asked.

"The wolf demon, Kouga, is in possession of the shards." He stood and held my hands as he helped me to my feet.

"If they're friends with Inuyasha and Kagome, we really should have gone with them," I persisted, as I let go of his hands.

"Are you doubting me?" Sesshoumaru asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," I said quickly. "It's just that it would have been—"

Before I could finish, Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him, unsheathing Bakusaiga with his other hand in one fluid motion. "Sesshoumaru, what—?"

"Did you think you could hide from me?" Sesshoumaru said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Who said anything about hiding, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

My eyes widened in surprise. A girl was sitting on the branch of a tree across the clearing. She looked to be in her early teens, with short dark hair that fell to her jawline, and pale skin. Her eyes…they were probably the most unnerving eyes I've ever seen—completely blacked out, as though she had two black holes in her head.

"Shishinki's servant," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Eh?

"Shishinki?" I asked.

"A lowly demon I've dispatched to the netherworld," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes never leaving the strange girl.

The girl frowned, tilting her head at him. "You are cruel, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said.

She suddenly leapt from her branch. As she fell towards the ground, she seemed to grow taller. Her hair grew longer, the color fading to a silvery sheen similar to Sesshoumaru's. Her eyes lightened until they were the same shade of silver as her hair. Her clothing seemed to grow into a beautiful ivory kimono.

No longer a girl, the woman landed gracefully on her feet. She smiled at us, a malicious glint in her silver eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem surprised. But then again, he seldom looked surprised.

"It took me a while to track you down, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, tilting her head playfully at him.

"A vanquished foe's subordinates are none of my concern," Sesshoumaru said loftily. "Leave."

The woman covered her mouth with a slender hand as she chuckled. "Oh, you have a sense of humor," she said. She lowered her hand, and her smile widened.

"I am no mere subordinate, Lord Sesshoumaru," she went on. "I am called Lady Miyabi. I was Shishinki's mate, before you saw fit to 'dispatch' him."

She smirked as she held out her hand. A sphere of glowing light flared in her palm. It grew and stretched until it took the form of a spear, its sharp blade glinting in the noon sun.

"You took my husband from me," Miyabi said, her tone both playful and menacing. "And now, I will take that girl from you."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

This was getting strange.

Or scary, depending which way you looked at it.

We watched as Sesshoumaru carefully laid Clara's inert form against the base of the Sacred Tree. He knelt on one knee beside her, golden eyes fixed on her face. Beside me, I could feel Rin gripping my skirt tightly, her expression worried.

"Master Jaken, is Clara tired?" Rin asked.

Jaken sighed, not really knowing what to say. What was going on? Clara looked as though she was merely sleeping, but, judging from the expression on Sesshoumaru's face, I doubt that it was as simple as that. I turned to Jaken.

"Jaken, I think you should take Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin back to the village," I suggested.

The toad looked up at me, his eyes bulging. "Who do you think you are, ordering the servant of the great—"

"Jaken."

Jaken visibly flinched as Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the toad. "Y-yes, Milord," he stuttered. He turned to Rin and Kohaku. "You heard Lord Sesshoumaru, back to the—"

"Will Clara be all right?" Rin interrupted, looking up at me with worry.

"—village! Rin, are you listening to me?"

I smiled reassuringly at Rin. "I'm sure she's just tired, Rin." I hope.

Rin hesitated, then broke out into a big smile. "You're right! Lord Sesshoumaru will take care of Clara, I'm sure of it!" She ran to where Kohaku and Shippou were and tugged on their hands. "Let's go back to the village, Kohaku, Shippou!"

"Take Kirara with you," Sango offered. Kirara immediately hopped from her shoulder, transforming with a burst of flame as she landed on the ground.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kohaku carefully helped Rin onto Kirara, before he bodily lifted Jaken and Shippou. "Hey!" they snapped as Kohaku settled them between him and Rin.

"Tell Kaede we'll be back, Kohaku," Sango said, smiling at her brother.

The boy nodded. "I will. I'll see you soon, Sis." Sango's smile grew gentle.

We watched as Kirara flew off. When they were nothing more than a speck in the distance, I turned back to Sesshoumaru and Clara.

Sesshoumaru's mother had remained silent, her eyes observing the scene with the same poker face her son inherited. Sesshoumaru stood, and turned to her.

"What have you done?" he asked again.

His mother did not answer. Instead, she made her way over to the Sacred Tree and sat on one of its overgrown branches, beside Clara. She looked down at the sleeping girl, pointedly ignoring her son's glower.

"You are my son," Sesshoumaru's mother said, after a lengthy pause.

"I am well aware," Sesshoumaru said. Though his tone was apathetic, I could make out the slight hint of impatience in his expression. Inuyasha caught my eye, and frowned.

"You've thrown aside one demoness after another," his mother went on, eyes still fixed on Clara. "All of them were powerful, all of them quite suited to you. I should be surprised that you decided to settle for a mere human girl."

"That is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"As I've said before, you are the only son of my blood," his mother said, her tone equally cold. Uh-oh…I think I knew where this was headed. "A _daiyoukai_ of great power. I am merely concerned whether or not you're making the right choice."

"You're testing her," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Eh?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha's frown deepen. "I don't think it's any of your business whom Sesshoumaru wants," Inuyasha said abruptly, eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's mother.

Miroku, Sango, and I gave him surprised looks. Sesshoumaru's mother turned her gaze to him, a small smile curving her lips. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly in front of Inuyasha and me.

I let out a gasp of surprise as Inuyasha and I reflexively took a step back. Okay…Sesshoumaru definitely gets it from his mother.

"That mouth of yours," the demoness said, tilting her head at Inuyasha. "Wherever did you get it from? Certainly, neither my lord husband nor the princess had such a mouth."

Inuyasha quickly recovered. "You knew my mother?" he asked, his jaw tense.

"Perhaps," she replied, her smile mocking.

Inuyasha growled. "You—"

"Enough."

Sesshoumaru's mother turned back to her son. Sesshoumaru was now sitting beside Clara, his arm resting on a bent knee. "Are you angry, Sesshoumaru?" his mother asked.

He answered her with a poker face.

The demoness made her way back to him. She sat back down on the Sacred Tree's gnarled root, eyes falling on Clara. She smiled as she held her necklace in the palm of her hand, her golden eyes peering into it.

"Well then, Clara, show me how worthy you are of my son," she said, chuckling.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Sesshoumaru's mane of silver hair was all I could see as he stood protectively in front of me, Bakusaiga clutched tightly by his side. I placed a hand on Shinsei's hilt—no way was I letting him fight that demoness on his own.

"Don't interfere." Sesshoumaru's voice was both curt and cold. He didn't look at me.

"But, I can't just—"

"_Don't_ interfere," he repeated.

I bit my lower lip. "Oh, quite the protective dog, aren't you?" The demoness, Miyabi, sounded mocking.

Tentatively, I peeked around Sesshoumaru. Miyabi was smirking at him, her eyes narrowed in malice. "It's very unbecoming!" Miyabi suddenly charged towards Sesshoumaru, and he rushed towards her, meeting her head-on.

Miyabi brought her spear down on Sesshoumaru, and he easily parried her strike. As I watched them fight, I bit my lip, my hand inching towards Shinsei's hilt. Sesshoumaru, that idiot…

"How pathetic!" Miyabi sneered as she dodged Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga. "To think a demon of your caliber would go and mate a human! It thoroughly disgusts me!"

The clang of steel against steel echoed throughout the clearing as their blades clashed and locked, sending sparks into the air.

"You talk too much," Sesshoumaru said. He pushed her back, and Miyabi leapt gracefully into the air. She landed several yards away from him and smirked.

"Tell me, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru," she said derisively. "How is it that a demon such as yourself, whose claws were once perpetually bathed in human blood, came to care for those creatures?"

She suddenly pointed her spear at me, and I quickly drew Shinsei from its sheath. "Do you intend to fight me, little girl?" Miyabi sneered. "You're three thousand years too young!"

Quick as a flash, Miyabi rushed past Sesshoumaru, and towards me. I raised Shinsei, ready to parry her blow, when a white blur suddenly appeared in front of me.

Sesshoumaru easily deflected Miyabi's blow. "_I_ am your opponent!" he hissed.

Despite the gravity of the situation, I was a bit annoyed. "Sesshoumaru, I had her!" I protested. I get that he wanted to protect me, but I didn't want to be dead weight to him—I wanted to fight _with_ him.

He ignored me as he sidestepped Miyabi's spear. He brought his sword down on her, aiming straight for her neck. Miyabi quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding Sesshoumaru's blade by inches.

"It just goes to show, doesn't it, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miyabi said, smirking. "How dishonorable it is for a pureblood demon to consort with humans!"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru pointed Bakusaiga towards her, and the blade suddenly glowed with a black light. Miyabi's eyes widened in shock. "_Meido Zangetsuha_!"

Miyabi leapt high into the air, dodging the Meido. There was a loud crash as the Meido struck the trees on the opposite side of the clearing, throwing dust and rubble into the air.

"_How dare you?!_"

My eyes widened in surprise when I suddenly felt a strong demonic aura flare to life—from above. I spun around just as Miyabi landed gracefully in front of me. I swung Shinsei towards her, but she sidestepped. With lightning speed, she reached out and grabbed my sword arm.

I muffled a scream as she twisted my arm, forcing me to drop Shinsei to the ground. Miyabi drew me close and spun me around to face Sesshoumaru. For a moment, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with rage, before he immediately schooled his expression.

Dammit—this was definitely something Sesshoumaru would call 'foolishly stupid'.

"You dared!" Miyabi was breathing heavily, her rage evident in the way her voice shook. "How dare you use my husband's technique, you filthy mongrel!"

The tip of her spear was suddenly at my throat. My eyes widened. Sesshoumaru was frowning at us, his cold eyes calculating, thinking...

I couldn't let him do all the work, could I?

I grabbed Miyabi's spear-arm and sent a blast of holy energy through her—

What?

Nothing happened. No flash of white, purifying light, no warm glow as I used my holy energy.

_Why?_

Across from us, Sesshoumaru had seen my gesture. He frowned at me. His eyes were unreadable, and I bit my lip. Had he known I planned to purify Miyabi? Could he guess that my spiritual energy was close to waning completely?

Miyabi growled and tugged her arm away from my hand. "Eager to die, aren't you, filthy human?" Miyabi hissed, her breath against my ear. "Don't fret...you'll die soon enough."

"Release her," Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowed dangerously at the demoness. His tone was cold, and his grip on Bakusaiga's hilt tightened.

Miyabi smirked. "If I asked you to take your own life, right in front of my eyes…would you?" she asked him. "Would you end it honorably, if it meant I let this girl live?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "NO!" I shrieked, struggling against her hold. "Sesshoumaru, _no!"_

There was no hesitation in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked at me. "If you release her."

"_NO_!" I screeched. In that moment, I felt truly desperate. He wouldn't…he shouldn't! "Sesshoumaru, no! Please, no! Don't listen to her!"

"Then, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miyabi said, her tone malicious.

I watched, horror-struck, as he held Bakusaiga horizontally in front of him. No…he really wasn't going to…was he?

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" I shrieked, struggling with renewed vigor. Dammit, I needed my spiritual energy! At that moment, I hated Midoriko with a passion.

"Be quiet," Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowed at me. I blinked as he turned to Miyabi. "Give me your word," he said quietly.

Miyabi suddenly let out a loud of peal of mocking laughter, her voice echoing throughout the deserted clearing. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, the tip of her spear pressing lightly against my throat. "Did you honestly think I would give you such a mercy as an honorable death?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You—"

Pain suddenly radiated through my left shoulder. My eyes widened in shock when I realized that Miyabi had plunged her fangs into my flesh. White hot pain suddenly radiated from where she bit, like sharp tendrils snaking beneath my skin. I bit my lip, trying to stave off a scream, and whimpered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. A fraction of a second later, he charged towards, Bakusaiga aimed at Miyabi's bent head. Before he could reach her, Miyabi suddenly pulled away from me, simultaneously pushing me away.

Sesshoumaru caught me before I could fall against the grass. He lowered me carefully to the ground. I couldn't even see his expression of concern—I was too preoccupied with the pain that radiated from my shoulder, too preoccupied with the way the pain seemed to creep slowly through my body…

I held on to Sesshoumaru's shoulder as the pain spread, like white-hot knives searing through my skin. He lowered the sleeve of my _haori_, and frowned as he stared at the wound Miyabi had inflicted.

He gripped my other shoulder, his eyes narrowing. There was such a dangerous expression on his face, I inwardly flinched at it.

"You poisoned her," Sesshoumaru said, as he stood.

Poisoned?

Miyabi threw her head back and laughed. "I am quite proud of my venom, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, smirking, a forked tongue flicking from between her lips. "More potent than yours, and with no cure…Well, except maybe…"

She withdrew a wooden vial from her sleeve, her smile sadistic. "In a few more minutes, she'll be dead," she said, chuckling. "It would be quicker, if she wasn't a priestess. No matter…You're going to watch her die slowly, Lord Sesshomaru, tormented by the fact that help was so close, yet so far."

Sesshoumaru rushed towards Miyabi, and their weapons clashed, sending sparks into the air. I placed a hand on my injured shoulder—the pain was intense! I panted, closing my eyes. I could feel Miyabi's venom spreading slowly, almost mockingly.

"Dragon Strike!"

I forced myself to open my eyes, just as Miyabi leapt gracefully into the air to avoid Sesshoumaru's blast. She landed, chuckling, on her feet. "I can feel your desperation, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she taunted.

He glared at her. "Don't fool yourself." He charged, and their blades locked again.

"How ignoble of the Dog Clan, don't you agree?" Miyabi said, as she struggled to push Sesshoumaru back. "Sinking so low as to align themselves with the pathetic humans. You are probably the most dishonorable of the lot—Midoriko's reincarnation, no less!"

"Silence."

Sesshoumaru's other hand suddenly darted out. The sound of flesh tearing and bone snapping reverberated through the clearing as he thrust his clawed hand into her chest.

Miyabi's eyes widened in shock as her spear fell from her hand. "You…bastard," she stammered, as Sesshoumaru's poison slowly coursed through her. She smiled tauntingly as blood dripped from her lips. "Your poison isn't potent enough."

"No," Sesshoumaru agreed. "But my claws are."

There was a sickening crunch of bone snapping, and Miyabi's eyes widened even further. Sesshoumaru's eyes were cold. "Die."

Miyabi smirked. Quick as lightning, she drew herself closer to Sesshoumaru, his claws digging deeper through her flesh.

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted, as Miyabi's fangs pierced into his arm.

I could hear the sound of blood falling as Sesshoumaru shoved Miyabi away from him. He was holding something in his claws—her heart, I realized, with a jolt of shock.

Miyabi smiled at him as he stood over her. "You'll watch each other die—isn't that wonderful?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's claws glowed green. As his poison dissolved her heart, Miyabi seemed to disintegrate along with it. Her body slowly turned to ash until nothing but her clothing remained. A strong gust of wind blew through the clearing, scattering her ashes.

For a moment, the vicious way he had killed her completely stunned me. For a moment, I forgot about the pain that was creeping through my body. The only thing I could think of was the blood on his claws, the snapping of bone, and the tearing of flesh…

Sesshoumaru approached the heap of clothes—all that remained of Miyabi. He knelt, and drew something from the pile of silk. Eyes fixed warily on me, he came closer and knelt beside me.

Miyabi's beating heart suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Clara," Sesshoumaru said, his tone somewhat careful. "Are you frightened?"

I realized I was shaking—I couldn't tell if it was because of pain or fear. The moment I thought of it again, the pain became more pronounced, spreading slowly from my shoulder, to my neck, to my chest…

I bit my lower lip as beads of sweat began dotting my brow. My eyes met Sesshoumaru's—I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was clutching Miyabi's wooden vial in his bloody hand.

Not waiting for an answer, he held out the vial to me. It was as though he didn't want to touch me. Or…was he being cautious because he thought I was frightened. _Was_ I frightened of him?

My eyes fell on his left arm. "She…she bit you, too." I gingerly reached out, brushing my fingers against his arm. The vial he held was small. Good for one person, I realized.

"Her venom is impotent against me," he said tersely.

Ignoring him, I stared at his arm. Miyabi's venom had burned a whole through the sleeve of his _haori_, and the edges of the wound were raw red. I didn't even want to see what my own wound looked like.

I looked into his eyes. "You're lying," I said. I gripped my shoulder, gasping, as the pain rocked through me—it was worse.

He reached out, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling. With his other hand, he flicked the vial open and held it out to me.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You should have it."

He glared. "Her venom does not—"

I suddenly fell, shaking from the pain, and he caught me in his arm. He leaned me against his knee. He frowned as he looked down at me, golden eyes narrowed.

"You're a liar, you know," I whispered. I tried to suppress a shudder of agony. I smiled at him, but I think it was more of a grimace than a smile.

"And you are a stubborn human." He held the vial to my lips, but I kept them firmly shut. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Clara."

I shook my head. If one of us had to kick the bucket, I'd rather it was me than him. My life at the price of his own was something I would never buy.

"You will do as I say," Sesshoumaru said, his tone imperious and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want you to die, Sesshoumaru," I said quietly. "Not for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. And he was calling _me_ stubborn.

Pain suddenly racked through me, and I gasped, gripping his arm tightly. Too late, I realized my mistake—in that small instant, Sesshoumaru took advantage, and tilted the contents of the vial into my mouth. My eyes bugged out as he pressed his hand over my lips, keeping my mouth shut. The liquid tasted bitter.

It took everything I had to keep from swallowing it. With Herculean effort, I kept my face straight as I leaned against Sesshoumaru's knees.

He let out a breath as he brushed a tendril of hair from my face. "You are something I need to protect," he said, his voice low. There was a flash of warmth in his cold eyes, and I blinked, taken aback.

Protect…

But…

I smiled at him. I struggled to my knees, cupping his face in my hands. He turned his head sideways, his lips brushing against my palm, his breath warm against my skin. I blushed, and leaned towards him, quickly pressing my lips to his.

…I wanted to protect him, too.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise when he realized what I was doing. I tightened my grip on his face as I felt the bitter fluid flowing through my lips, and into his mouth. He made a move to push me away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him.

He easily pried my arms away from him, holding me away at arm's length. "You fool," he hissed.

I grimaced as pain shot through me again. The edges of my vision were growing blurry, darkness slowly creeping in. Any moment now, darkness would be all I would see.

Sesshoumaru drew me closer. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset. In any case…the human outsmarted the demon lord. I felt smug at that.

"Are you angry?" I whispered. I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand.

He held my hand against his cheek. His eyes were narrowed—I really couldn't tell if he was angry or not. "Why?" he said eventually, his tone glacial.

I smiled at him, stroking his cheek with my thumb. It was getting darker…

"I've told you before, haven't I?" I whispered. My voice sounded low, even to my own ears. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. More than anything."

I couldn't hear what he said as the darkness finally closed over me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sesshoumaru**

Mother's eyebrows rose as a look of disbelief flickered across her features. Inuyasha and his friends were seated at the opposite edge of the clearing, silent and wary. My gaze fell on the girl sleeping beside me.

For an instant, I wondered what Clara was seeing, what illusion Mother was forcing upon her. As much as I disapproved of Mother's actions, once they had begun, they must end on their own course. Such was the nature of her sorcery.

A smile of amusement suddenly curved Mother's lips. "I will never understand humans," she said, sighing, as she lowerd her Meido stone.

My gaze flickered to Clara's face. Her eyelids fluttered, and, a moment later, I found myself staring into a familiar pair of sapphire eyes.

"Clara." I placed a hand on her cheek.

A look of confusion passed through her features. "Sesshoumaru?" She placed her hand against mine. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "You're alive! Thank goodness!" She suddenly flung herself off the ground, and into my arms.

I held her close, mindful of the dratted spikes on my armor. "You are being nonsensical," I said tersely, burying my face in her hair. For an instant, I wondered what she had dreamed.

Inuyasha and his companions stirred. "Clara's awake!" Kagome said jovially, as she and the others approached.

I ignored them, my attention fixed on the girl in my arms. "But...I don't understand," she said, thoroughly bemused. "Why am I alive? And why is everyone back? Did you get the Sacred Jewel shards?"

I stared at her. What had Mother made her see? What had her gaze witnessed?

"Did you have pleasant dream, Clara?"

We looked up as Mother stood from the gnarled root she sat on. She smiled, amused.

"Dream?" Clara said.

"You were sleeping," Inuyasha said, frowning. "For a while. Someone"—he glared pointedly at Mother—"said you were just tired." He scoffed.

Clara stil looked confused. "I don't understand," she said, clutching my arm. "How have I been asleep? Sesshoumaru and I fought this demoness—she poisoned us both."

Frowning, I turned towards Mother. She was peering into the Meido stone, a smile still on her lips. I could not tell if she was amused or derisive.

"A bit slow, aren't you?" she said, turning to Clara and I.

There was a flicker of comprehension in Clara's eyes as she stared at Mother. "It...was a dream?" she said, turning to me.

I gave her a curt nod. "You...?" Clara turned back to Mother.

"Human, demon, I really do not care anymore," Mother said, sighing. She let the Meido stone drop against her chest as she turned to Clara. "So as long as you give me powerful grandchildren."

I glared at her.

Clara blinked, her cheeks flushing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Inuyasha guffawed, startling his companions.

The monk nodded pensively. "Certainly, the line, 'Give me powerful children' has a ring to it. But I rather like, 'Will you bear my children?' better."

"Straying off topic, aren't we?" the demon slayer said.

Mother shook her head. "I've lived for so long, yet I will never be able to understand humans," she said dismissively. She turned towards the trees, then glanced at me from over her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, your Mother needs to speak with you."

I frowned at her. "Don't be such a spiteful child," she admonished.

Inuyasha sniggered. "Child, she called him," he said. I shall deal with him later.

Clara, still somewhat confused, let go of me. "Go on," she said.

I stood just as Kagome and the demon slayer approached Clara. Mother turned towards the trees, and I followed behind her. Once we were out of Inuyasha's earshot, she stopped and turned to me.

"A human," she began.

I remained silent.

She sighed dramatically. "You are your Father's son, after all," she said. For a moment, she looked into the leafy canopy of the trees, her gaze somewhat reminiscent. "Though I'd rather you mated a demoness, I suppose a demoness could not give what she so readily gave."

I arched an eyebrow, genuinely curious. "What did you do?"

"Why, nothing," she said, suddenly frivolous.

I stifled a sigh. If she did not wish to reveal something, it would be pointless to ask again.

"By your leave, then, Mother," I said, as I turned away.

"Wait."

I stopped, and glanced at her from over my shoulder. "That girl...does she truly make you happy, Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"I wish to protect her," I answered.

She smiled. "You will have your hands full, I suppose," she said dismissively.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She is one of _those _types," she said, a slight frown on her face. "The kind of human I find the most difficult to comprehend—the martyr kind. The overly compassionate ones, who put others' safety above their own. However, when it comes to you, Sesshoumaru, her instinct for self-preservation seems to be non-existent."

I narrowed my eyes as understanding dawned on me. I was all too aware of Clara's gentle nature, her propensity for risking her safety for others. I had a suspicion it began on the night Kikyou died, augmented further by Takeshi's demise.

"Be that as it may," I said quietly. "I will protect her."

Mother smiled again. "Well, then, do what you like," she said. She abruptly turned her back on me, gaze fixed on the sky.

I watched as she flew into the air, transforming into the colossal silver dog that was her true form. As she vanished amidst the clouds, I turned on my heel towards the trees.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"I can't believe it was all a dream," I said.

We were sitting beneath the Sacred Tree, waiting for Sesshoumaru and Lady Hayomi to return. Kagome and the others had just told me what happened while I was asleep. I had yet to tell them about the dream I had—I wanted to tell Sesshoumaru first.

"I mean, it seemed so real," I went on. I looked down at my hands, resting on my lap, and flexed my fingers, wondering whether or not I really was awake.

Kagome suddenly leaned over and pinched me on the shoulder—hard. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Don't worry, you're awake," she said cheerfully, as though reading my thoughts.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, rubbing my shoulder. Funny…this was the shoulder that Miyabi had bitten. I paused, frowning. "I still don't understand why, though," I said.

Miroku cleared his throat. He raised a finger. "Obviously, Sesshoumaru's Mother was worried about whether or not you were a good match for her son," he said knowingly. Sango rolled her eyes.

I blinked. I had a feeling it was something like that. I was suddenly nervous. "Do you think his Mother liked me?" I blurted out.

Truth be told, I don't think Lady Hayomi liked me much, the first time we met (it seemed so long ago now, actually). Maybe her opinion changed? Urgh…for a moment, I regretted not perusing those relationship magazines found on every coffee table in the world (Sesshoumaru and his Mother may be demons, but the fundamentals have got to be the same, right?).

"Don't worry about what she thinks," Inuyasha said, scoffing. It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "If I recall correctly, you looked pretty scared when Kagome's mom threatened you," I pointed out.

"I wasn't scared!" Inuyasha snapped, as Kagome giggled. Miroku and Sango chuckled at Inuyasha's flustered expression. "Shut up you idiots—aargh!"

A pebble suddenly whizzed through the air, striking Inuyasha on the temple. Good thing he was a half-demon. Judging by the sound, it looked as though it would have cracked his skull open.

Inuyasha fell sideways. He quickly sat up, clutching the side of his head, and growling at the trees. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" he snarled, immediately leaping to his feet.

Sesshoumaru emerged from the shade of the trees. His gaze lingered on me, before he turned his attention to Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers at him.

"If you refuse to silence that mouth, I shall do it for you," Sesshoumaru threatened as he made his way over to me.

Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to retort, but Kagome let out a long sigh—a warning. Inuyasha must have realized this, because he sat back down beside her, pouting, as he crossed his arms.

"Spiteful _child_," Inuyasha said, glaring at his brother.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, I think we should get back to the village, now," I said, clearing my throat. "Before someone loses their head."

"It ain't gonna be me," Inuyasha growled.

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "You have already lost it."

**. . .**

I sighed as the late afternoon wind blew around me.

I was sitting on the slope of the hill overlooking Kaede's village. I had my notebook open on my lap, a pencil held in one hand. A little farther below the slope, Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin were running around, trying to catch Kirara, who darted between their legs. Their shouts echoed all the way up towards me.

I smiled. We'd decided to spend the night in Kaede's village, before setting off to find Kouga tomorrow. I wasn't really sure if we would be travelling with Inuyasha and the others. Sesshoumaru had already made it clear that he didn't want to travel with Inuyasha ("The feeling's mutual, pompous jerk," Inuyasha had scoffed).

I sighed as I let my mind drift back to the dream. I looked down at my hand clutching the pencil. In the dream—it was still hard to believe it was a dream—I'd tried to purify Miyabi, but I hadn't been able to.

On an impulse, I willed purifying energy to flow into my hand. I watched as my hand glowed with a faint light, nearly lost in the afternoon sun.

Weaker.

My spiritual energy was getting weaker.

An innate sense of fear suddenly gripped me. Did this mean that I was…closer to dying?

I suddenly felt someone standing behind me. Surprised, I glanced over my shoulder just as Sesshoumaru sat behind me, keeping me between his legs. I blushed as he wound his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him. As I felt his chest against my back, I suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his armor.

"Studying?" he asked tersely.

I blushed when I felt his breath against my ear. What did he say again?

Right. "Not really," I said, lowering my eyes to the blank page in front of me. "I was actually trying to compose a song for Eri's play."

"The foolish tale," Sesshoumaru said.

I take it, he didn't like the story of Demon and Tamara. "I thought it was pretty sad," I admitted. "And kind of touching, actually."

He scoffed.

I giggled, doodling spirals on the blank page. "I take it, you hate the romance genre," I pointed out. "Eri did say she planned on changing the ending."

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned his chin against my shoulder. I blushed. Well...this was distracting. Not that I minded. I mean, distraction was good, right?

"Why are you frightened?" he suddenly asked.

"Frightened?" I turned my head, blushing when I realized how close he was. Was he referring to the way my heart was pounding? "I'm not frightened."

Sesshoumaru held my gaze for a moment, before he closed that small space and kissed me. I closed my eyes, and raised a hand to his cheek.

He slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. "Sometimes, I do not understand humans," he said quietly, eyes closed.

What was he thinking about? "You don't have to," I said softly. I let the tip of my finger trace the markings on his cheek.

He opened his eyes. They were cold, calculating...What was going through his head?

"Your word," he said suddenly, pulling away from me. He tightened his arms around my waist.

I blinked at him. "My word?"

"That you will not endanger yourself for my sake," he went on, his eyes narrowed.

I stared at him. Had Lady Hayomi told him about the dream? What I did? Had she told him about my weakening spiritual energy?

"I can't promise that," I said, turning my gaze to the notebook on my lap. From the corner of my eye, I saw him frown at me, not the least bit pleased with my answer.

"Clara."

I ignored him. I became aware that the shouts of Rin and the others had grown faint. Had they gone back to the village?

He suddenly gripped my chin, turning my head gently so he could look into my eyes. His gaze was imperious. "Your word," he repeated.

"I told you, I can't promise that," I said stubbornly.

He glared. "I do not need your concern," he said coldly.

I sighed. I didn't want to fight with him, not over something like this. Keeping my fingers crossed, I smiled at him. "Thinking the human can't be of much help, are you?" I chided. "Fine. I promise."

His eyes flickered, with what, I couldn't tell. He was silent for a moment, as though thinking about what to say. Well, there's something new. "I do not wish to lose you," he said eventually.

I felt my eyes widening. I suddenly felt very guilty about keeping quiet regarding my dwindling spiritual energy. For a moment, just a moment, I considered telling him...But...I didn't want him to do anything drastic, not for me.

I smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you, you know," I said, blushing. "More than anything."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he kissed me softly. I closed my eyes, as he deepened his kiss. His arms tightened around my waist, pressing me closer to his chest.

My notebook fell from my lap, falling to the ground with a rustle of paper. From the corner of my eye, I saw something fall from the pages.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Sesshoumaru. He growled softly, not pleased. Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the notebook. A photo had fallen from its pages, face down. Picking it up, I turned it over, and my breath hitched.

It was a photo of me and my father. We were sitting at the piano, looking down at my hands as my fingers flew over the keys. I remembered this shot—my father had been teaching me a hard piece (I _think_ it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata), and my mother had snapped the picture.

I smiled to myself. I'd forgotten that I placed this here.

"What is this?" One of Sesshoumaru's arms let go of me, and he tugged the picture from my hand.

"It's a photograph," I explained. "It's like a painting taken with a small machine. But it's much faster than a painter, and more realistic. I'll show it to you later."

"Hn. Peculiar," he said. He tilted it, so the glossy paper caught the sunlight for a moment. The one arm around my waist tightened as he stared at the picture. "This is you," he mused, eyes intently scanning the picture. "And this man?"

"My father," I said, turning my head to face him. I smiled. "He was a very good pianist, and he taught me how to play. He…died a year after this picture was taken, when I was fourteen. Just last year, actually."

He paused. "The reason?"

I hesitated. "You've seen those cars, right? Those strange machines on the road that humans in my era use to get around?" He nodded curtly, and I sighed. "We lived in Manhattan then, on another country called America. We'd just watched the premier of a movie—_The English Patient_—and we were on our way home, and…the driver of the car headed towards us was drunk."

I looked away from him, my eyes fixed on my lap. I didn't like thinking about it—whoever did?

"He hit our car head on, and I blacked out from the impact. When I woke up in the hospital, they told me my father had died—the car had caught fire somehow. They also told me that a bystander had pulled me and my mother out, before the car burned. But he couldn't help my father in time."

My eyelids fluttered rapidly, as I blinked back the tears—I did promise Sesshoumaru I wouldn't cry anymore.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, before he dropped the picture onto my lap. He wrapped both arms around my shoulders, holding me flush against him. He was quite warm against my back.

He leaned his chin against my shoulder, silver hair spilling across my arm. "I am sorry," he said, after a moment. There was no ice in his voice—only sincerity.

"_You_ are actually apologizing?" I asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He raised his head and gave me a flat look. I smiled at him. "I am sorry," I said stoically, trying to mimic him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Be quiet," he said as he kissed me again.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

The morning was overcast and somewhat chilly as autumn settled in. Pushing aside the bamboo mat that hung over Kaede's doorframe, I stepped out, stilfing a yawn. It was still a bit early. Sango, Clara, and the children were still asleep, but Miroku and Inuyasha were already awake. Miroku was inside, but Inuyasha had gone off earlier.

The village was slowly starting to stir. I stretched my arms, yawning.

"Humans!" a voice suddenly squawked.

I jumped, surprised to find Jaken close to me. Huh...I didn't even see him. Jaken must have amazing powers of camoflauge.

"Er, good morning, Jaken," I said hesitantly. He and I never really talked much.

"I don't need your greeting!" he huffed, waving his arms.

I shrugged. "I was just trying to be polite," I said.

"Well, save it for someone who appreciates it!"

"Jaken."

Jaken winced as he and I spun around. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut, arm resting on a bent knee. He was glaring down at us, every inch an imperious lord.

He could be really scary, at times.

"Milord!" Jaken said, immediately falling to the ground in a bow. "Forgive me, milord!" I doubt Jaken even knew why he was asking for forgiveness.

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Huh...had he been there the whole night? He'd removed his armor, but left his fluffy pelt on. I can never get used to seeing him without the armor.

I suddenly realized I was staring. "Er, good morning, Sesshoumaru," I said hesitantly. This was awkward.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you!" Jaken snapped, looking up from his bow.

"Hn," was the only reply. Well, I guess that was better than a glare.

"By any chance, have you seen Inuyasha?" I asked.

His gaze shifted to the forest just beyond the village. Well...he was definitely the silent type. I wondered if he was just as silent with Clara?

The bamboo mat over Kaede's doorframe suddenly swung aside as Clara came out, covering her mouth with one hand to stifle a yawn. She saw me and smiled, still somewhat groggy. Speak of the devil.

"Morning!" she said sleepily. Her hair was still somewhat mussed up.

Sesshoumaru promptly leapt from the roof, landing gracefully in front of her. Startled, Clara gasped, taking an automatic step backward.

"Sesshoumaru!" She smiled at him, suddenly alert. "Good morning." She ran her fingers through her mane of chestnut hair. Her smile was sweet.

Jaken and I caught each other's eye. We both turned our backs to them, not wanting to be the awkward observers. It looked as though Jaken wanted to squawk in protest. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face, but…

I glanced discreetly over my shoulder. Sesshoumaru held a tendril of Clara's hair in his long fingers, as she continued to smile, a smile meant only for him.

I frowned as I turned away. A part of me was thrilled with the way they showed their affections for each other, but the other part was worried.

Hadn't Clara sensed Sesshoumaru's demonic aura earlier? I recalled the startled expression on her face as he landed in front of her. No, I don't think she did. Why? With a jolt, I suddenly realized—her spiritual energy was getting weaker.

It would only be a matter of time, before…

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

Jaken and I turned behind us. Sesshoumaru was glancing over his shoulder, eyes narrowed at something only he could sense. Clara was looking at him, confused and worried.

"Kagome!"

Surprised, I turned towards the village. In the distance, I could make out the red of Inuyasha's Fire Rat as he emerged from the forest. It looked as though there was something slung on his back.

A moment later, several wolves burst through the trees after Inuyasha. I was about to shout a warning, when I realized that there were two other demons accompanying the wolves. Wait, that couldn't be—

The few villagers who were awake let out screams of fear as the wolves raced through the village, hot on Inuyasha's heels.

"Don't worry, they won't bite!" one of the wolf demons said, as he ran after Inuyasha. Ginta?

Halfway through, Inuyasha leapt into the air, landing in front of us. There was something slung across his back. No, not something…

_Someone_.

"Kouga!" I said as Inuyasha carefully laid the wolf demon on the ground. He was covered with blood—a lot of it. I felt my stomach churn as I rushed towards him, kneeling beside him.

"Those two brought him here," Inuyasha said, just as Hakaku and Ginta arrived with their wolves. They were panting with the exhaustion of running, but their eyes were wide with panic and worry.

"What happened?" I asked as I quickly assessed Kouga. There were deep gashes on his arms, across his chest, and on his legs. They were bleeding badly. Wait, on his legs…

"His jewel shards are gone!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A1969: and it was really awesome, and my life changed, and it was like I achieved enlightened, oh my god, Loki was awesome dsfgtre gsdfsf! Gffg dhdfsd!  
Kagome: he isn't even in this series!  
Sango: let her get over it. Anyway, look! Sesshoumaru and Kouga are at it!  
A1969: have you seen the way he smiles?! So devilishly charming! Sdf dsrwerwe! Sdfsdfsfs!  
Inuyasha: can it, Amaterasu, I'm watching Kouga getting whipped!  
Kouga: you wish, puppy! *dodges Sesshoumaru*  
A1969: and the way he says, "Ta-da!" Oh my god, I have to watch it again. Blah Blah Blah Loki Blah Blah Loki.  
Miroku: anyway…since she's currently a rabid fangirl, I'll do it for her—don't forget to review! **


	45. Divide

**A1969: oh my god, it's almost been three weeks! Gah! I'm really sorry, you guys, but I went through a bit of a writer's block while writing this. It was annoying, because every time I wrote, I had to stop and think. And I think I know who the culprit is *hugs Loki plushie*  
Kagome: aren't you over Thor 2 yet?!  
A1969: NO! Believe it or not, I've seen it six times already—twice a weak.  
Inuyasha: you have issues.  
A1969: I do what I want!  
Sango: does anyone know of a Tom Hiddleston rehabilitation clinic? Amaterasu, this isn't Tumblr.  
Inuyasha: hello? Kouga and Sesshoumaru are still at it.  
Miroku: Kouga's getting whipped. Badly.  
Kouga: *fighting with Sesshoumaru* shuddup!  
A1969: ah, before I forget—thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, and for putting this story on your alerts and favorites! Every time my inbox goes **_**ding!**_** I'm so happy to see a review. FML. You guys rock!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-Five-**

**.:Divide:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Kouga?

I watched, at a loss for words, as Kagome hunched over the young man. The wounds on his body were deep. Blood glistened along his arms and legs, and dripped quietly to the ground. His raven hair was a mess, nearly coming out of its ponytail.

Inuyasha rushed past Sesshoumaru and me, and darted into Kaede's hut. A moment later, he ran back out, carrying Kagome's backpack with him.

Snapping out of my stupor, I made my way over to Kagome and knelt beside her. She was opening packets of sterile gauze that Inuyasha handed her.

"Let me help," I said, taking one of the packets from Inuyasha.

"We've got to stop all this bleeding," Kagome said, worried. She pressed a thick layer of gauze to a gash on Kouga's arm. "Oh, no…He's losing so much blood."

Kagome bit her lower lip as she stared at the demon. He was pale, and his breathing was labored. "These wounds need stitches," I said, pressing a thick wad of gauze onto the gash on his leg.

"What are stitches?" one of Kouga's friends asked me. "Whatever it is, we'll get them for Kouga!" His eyes were a bit watery, and his jaw was set in grim determination.

"It just means we sew his wounds shut," I clarified, keeping my eyes on my hand. Blood blossomed along the gauze beneath my hand, staining the white with red.

"What?!" the wolf demon said. He sounded appalled at the thought.

"I know Kouga's a demon," Kagome interjected. She looked up at Kouga's two friends, her eyes worried. "His wounds should close soon. But…he's losing a lot of blood—fast."

One of the wolf demons bit his lip as he looked down at Kouga's inert form. "Kouga, this is our fault," he said through gritted teeth. "If Hakaku and I weren't so useless…"

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, as he handed Kagome more gauze.

"Not now," Kagome said as she threw away the bloodied gauze in her hand. She grabbed the fresh gauze from Inuyasha, and pressed it to another one of Kouga's wounds.

I stared at Kouga and frowned. He didn't look good—his breathing had grown ragged, and his lips had a deathly pallor to them. He may be a demon, but the possibility that he could die hung heavy in the air.

"Stand aside."

My eyes widened in surprise when I felt Sesshoumaru standing behind me. Kagome and I glanced at each other, suddenly feeling like idiots. Of course.

"Ginta, it's him!" Hakaku said, grabbing his friend's hand. His eyes were filled with panic at the sight of Sesshoumaru. "It's Inuyasha's cruel, heartless, elder brother!"

"Shut up, you idiots!" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you want him to change his mind?!" He threw his brother a look of disbelief, probably surprised that Sesshoumaru could be…nice.

"Change his mind?" the one called Ginta said. He sounded confused.

Kagome and I moved away as Sesshoumaru stood beside Kouga. He looked down at him then drew Tenseiga from its sheath.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Hakaku snapped, as he and Ginta raised their fists. "We're…we're not going to let you harm, Kouga!" Though he looked determined, his voice was a bit shaky.

"It's all right!" Kagome said quickly as she rushed towards them. She raised her hands reassuringly, trying to get them to calm down. "Sesshoumaru will help Kouga."

Sesshoumaru ignored them. He narrowed his eyes at Kouga and pointed the Tenseiga at the wolf demon's chest.

"He's going to cut him!" Hakaku said, panicked.

"Shuddup, will ya?" Inuyasha snapped. He glared at them before he turned to his elder brother. "He won't harm Kouga."

"Be silent, you foolish wolves!" Jaken added. "Not everyone has the favor of receiving Lord Sesshoumaru's good graces! Be honored and shut up!" He turned his bulbous eyes towards Sesshoumaru. He seemed surprised Sesshoumaru was helping Kouga.

"But—!"

I really couldn't blame them for being scared. I vividly remembered feeling panicked when Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga to spar with me—I hadn't known the sword couldn't cut.

Kagome placed a hand on Hakaku and Ginta's shoulders, and gave them a reassuring smile. I take it, they didn't trust Sesshoumaru, but they trusted Kagome, at least.

I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I want answers," he said quietly, as he brought the sword down on Kouga.

The sword glowed as it made contact with Kouga's skin. Instead of cutting him, light from the sword spread to his wounds. We watched, amazed, as his wounds closed, the skin knitting together. It didn't even leave a scar.

The light from Tenseiga slowly faded. Kouga's skin was no longer deathly pale, and his breathing had returned to normal. Amazing.

"What's going on here?" Miroku said, as he and Sango emerged from Kaede's hut.

"It's Kouga!" Sango said, catching sight of the demon that lay on the ground.

Hakaku, Ginta, and Kagome knelt beside Kouga, just as he slowly opened his eyes. "Thank goodness, you're all right!" Kagome said as she smiled down at him. From the peripheral of my vision, I saw Inuyasha pout, and cross his arms.

Kouga looked up at Kagome. There was a confused expression on his face. He suddenly blinked rapidly and grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her down, and her eyes widened in surprise as her head fell against his chest.

"Kagome!" Kouga said, sighing contentedly. "I have died, and this is heaven. Thank god."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Before she could say anything, a fist came crashing down on Kouga's forehead. "Get the hell away from my woman, you bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, pulling Kagome to her feet. He growled, and glared down at Kouga.

Kouga immediately leapt up. "Awww, crap, this isn't heaven, if dog-turd's here," he drawled.

Quick as a flash, Hakaku and Ginta pounced on Kouga, drawing him into a tight hug. "What the hell?!" Kouga shouted. He nearly lost his balance, but managed to steady himself at the last minute.

"Kougaaa!" Ginta cried, tears flowing from his eyes. "We thought you were going to die!"

"And it would have been our fault!" Hakaku wailed. "We're such useless idiots! We couldn't help you against that woman, and now—"

Beside me, Sesshoumaru let out a breath, obviously growing impatient. "_Silence_," he said imperiously.

The three demons immediately froze. Kouga spun around, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the demon lord standing behind him, Tenseiga held at his side. "You're mutt-face's brother!"

He jumped back, glaring at Sesshoumaru as he held his fists in front of him. "Kouga, no!" his two friends cried out.

"Hey, there's no need to be so ungrateful!" I snapped, glaring at Kouga. In all honesty, I was pretty fed up with the way people assumed that Sesshoumaru was some evil overlord bent on world destruction.

Kouga's eyes shifted to me. He raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Huh? Who are—"

Before he could finish, a fist suddenly came crashing down on his head. Hakaku and Ginta both gasped. For a moment, Kouga looked as though he would hit the ground, but he quickly righted himself, and turned his glare towards Inuyasha.

"Why, you mutt!" Kouga growled.

"Will you shut your trap?!" Inuyasha snapped. Sparks practically flew from their eyes as they glared at one another.

Sango and Miroku both shook their heads and sighed. Even Shippou huffed in frustration. I guess Inuyasha and Kouga fighting was pretty much commonplace.

I glanced at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were narrowed at the bickering pair, his patience obviously wearing thinner. Kagome must have sensed it, too, because she placed her hands on her hips and said, in her most stern voice, "All right, you two, behave!"

Kouga and Inuyasha immediately turned to her. For a fleeting moment, I was vividly reminded of the way puppies flinched when reprimanded by their master. It took all I had not to laugh.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru saved you," Kagome began.

Kouga's eyes bugged out. "What?!" he said, turning to Sesshoumaru. "Did something hit you on the head or what?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "That's not a nice way to say 'thank you', you know," I huffed.

He turned to me. "And who's this?" he said.

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, we have a lot to talk about," she said. "About what happened to you, and why your jewel shards are gone."

The wolf demon looked down at his legs. His expression was unreadable, but he'd lost all the cockiness from earlier. "I guess we do have a lot to talk about," he said, sighing, as he sat on the ground. He crossed his arms.

With the exception of Sesshoumaru, we all followed suit, clustering around Kouga and his two friends. Sesshoumaru remained standing behind me (far be it for him to sit around in a circle).

"For instance, who attacked you?" Miroku asked, frowning.

"'Cause you got beaten up pretty good," Inuyasha pointed out. Now that Kouga was out of immediate danger, he sounded smug.

The wolf demon flinched, and turned to Inuyasha, a fist raised menacingly. "Why, I ought to—"

Kagome cleared her throat loudly, and Kouga immediately turned back to us. He sighed, before crossing his arms again. "It was that witch, Kagura," he said bitterly.

"Kagura?!" we said.

Kouga jerked his chin towards his two friends. "These idiots and I were hunting Naraku's scent," he began.

"Yeah, about Naraku," Kagome interjected.

The wolf demon raised an eyebrow. "What about him? Have you guys found him yet?"

"Show him, Clara," Kagome said, nodding.

I withdrew the Sacred Jewel from my sleeve, and held it out for them to see. The darkness in the jewel had grown, and I prayed that Sesshoumaru would not notice just how much.

Kouga's eyes were as round as the jewel nestled on my palm. "The jewel?!" he said. There was a strange look in his eyes—a look of longing and a look of hate. Had he, too, known misfortune through the jewel?

"Just who the heck are you, anyway?" Kouga asked, looking at me. His eyes were narrowed in scrutiny. "You look pretty funny, for a human."

It took Kagome and the others a while to explain who I was. As they talked, I couldn't help but wonder—would I be known as 'Midoriko's Reincarnation' for the rest of my life? Would people always associate me with her, and nothing else?

I placed my hands on my lap, and stared at the jewel on my palm. I gave myself a mental kick. Now was not the time to be thinking like this.

"Midoriko's reincarnation, eh?" Kouga turned back to me, his eyebrows raised in interest. "Funny. I expected someone like you to be bursting with spiritual energy, like Kikyou's and Kagome's, but yours is practically weak."

Behind me, I could feel Sesshoumaru stiffening. I could almost picture him narrowing his eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a look, while Sango and Miroku looked grim.

Kouga didn't seem to notice, so I smiled at him (though, I think, it was more of a grimace). "Well, I still have a lot to learn," I said airily.

"In any case," Sango said, clearing her throat. "Kouga, you mentioned Kagura."

Kouga nodded, and his expression darkened. "That woman," Hakaku muttered under his breath. He immediately fell silent when Kouga threw him a glare.

"Like I said, we were hunting Naraku." Kouga's eyes darted to the jewel on my palm. "It had been a while since we'd caught his scent, and we had no leads to go buy. I almost considered finding you guys, to ask if you knew anything. Anyway, we ran into Ayame—"

"Actually, she was looking for Kouga," Ginta offered. Their wolves growled, almost as if in agreement.

"Shuddup!" Kouga snapped, as his fist came crashing down on Ginta's head with a loud _thud!_

"So, we ran into Ayame," Kouga went on. He crossed his arms, his expression daring anyone to laugh (I take it, Ayame was an old flame?). "She wanted to help us find Naraku, so the wolf demon tribe would finally be safe from him. I was trying to persuade her to go back, when Kagura showed up.

"She wanted my Sacred Jewel shards, and was quite ready to kill for them, too. We fought"—Hakaku and Ginta looked as though they wanted to interrupt, but Kouga glared—"and she almost overpowered me. When I realized I was going to lose, I had Hakaku and Ginta distract the witch. I removed my jewel shards, and gave them to Ayame."

"Then, what happened?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I hope Kagura didn't go after Ayame."

"I would never let that happen," Kouga said, sighing. He shook his head. "I told Ayame to run, and hide the shards. I nearly had to throw her away from the fight, stubborn woman."

"So, Ayame's got the shards," Inuyasha said, tucking his arms into his sleeves. "Where did Ayame go?"

"I'm not sure," Kouga said. "Normally, she would return to her tribe, but if she's off to hide the shards…Then, I have no idea."

"We will leave soon." Sesshoumaru's cold voice made us jump. He'd been silent the entire conversation. I glanced behind me, just as Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Hey, wait, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out.

The demon lord stopped and glanced at Inuyasha from over his shoulder. "Unlike you, little brother, I do not dally." His eyes locked with mine for a moment, before he walked off, Jaken following closely at his heels.

I frowned, then stared at the jewel again. "Looks like someone's pissed off," Kouga mused.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"But you'll be back, right?" Rin asked, looking at Clara with wide eyes.

We were getting ready to leave now. The fact that we were dealing with Naraku's minions had prompted Sesshoumaru to leave Rin and Jaken in Kaede's village to keep them safe. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kohaku were heading off to find a way to remove Kohaku's shard without endangering his life. Kouga, along with Hakaku and Ginta, had already left to get a head start on finding Ayame.

A parting, if you will.

I sighed as I stared at Clara. She was kneeling in front of Rin, both her hands on her small shoulders. The little girl wasn't particularly happy with the prospect of being separated from Clara and Sesshoumaru, but she understood the reason, at least.

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Clara said, giving Rin a reassuring smile. "In the meantime, Lady Kaede will be with you." Her gaze flickered to the old priestess, who was holding Ah-Un's reins.

Kaede nodded. "Ye need not worry, Rin," she said.

Rin bit her lower lip. "But—" The little girl shook her head, and sighed. "All right, Clara. I'll wait for you and Lord Sesshoumaru." She gave Clara a brave smile.

Clara sighed. "Oh, come here," she said, drawing Rin into a tight hug. Rin wrapped her small arms around Clara's neck, burying her face against Clara's shoulder.

They held each other for a moment, before Clara reluctantly pulled away. "You know, we really will be back soon," she said, stroking Rin's cheek. "Because I'm going to miss you very much."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshoumaru staring very intently at the both of them. I liked to think that he was picturing what Clara would look like, comforting a child with silver hair and golden eyes. I stifled a giggle.

Beside me, Inuyasha let out a small sigh. "Can we go now?" he muttered.

Sesshoumaru threw him a dirty look. Inuyasha wasn't particularly happy, because he, Clara, Sesshoumaru, and I would be traveling together to find Ayame. I had to go with Clara and Sesshoumaru, because I needed to help Clara purify the Sacred Jewel. And, Inuyasha had said, he'd be damned before he let me go with Clara and Sesshoumaru on my own.

Rin pulled away from Clara, who stood and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I need it back," she told him.

The demon lord raised an eyebrow, and Clara smiled at him. We watched, curious, as she raised her hands to the neckline of his _haori_ and pulled out a golden chain. A gold locket dangled from the end of the chain, glinting softly in the noon sun.

I raised my eyebrows, and grinned. Wearing each other's jewelry, eh? I felt like giving Sesshoumaru a pat on the back.

Beside me Inuyasha let out a small snigger. I turned to him, annoyed. "Hey, you're wearing one, too," I said, staring pointedly at the beads of subjugation around his neck.

Inuyasha blinked. "Keh!" he huffed, crossing his arms. Behind us, Miroku and Sango chuckled.

Clara clasped the locket around Rin's neck. The little girl looked down at the pendant, her chocolate eyes wide with curiosity. Grinning, Clara flicked the locket open, and a sweet melody began to play.

"Amazing," the little girl said, holding the pendant in her pudgy hand. "What is it, Clara?"

"It's called a locket," Clara explained. "It's mine, but I want to give it to you." She smiled, then leaned down to kiss Rin on the forehead. "Take care, okay?" she said. "And behave for Lady Kaede."

Rin smiled. "I will," she said. She turned and walked up to Sesshoumaru. To our surprise, she wrapped her small arms around Sesshoumaru's leg. Beside me, Inuyasha's jaw hung open.

"I'll miss you a lot, my lord!" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru considered her for a moment. He gave her a gentle pat on the head, and she looked up, smiling toothily at him. "Rin, don't do anything foolish," he said tersely.

Rin pulled away, and nodded. "I won't, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said.

The demon lord turned his cold gaze towards Jaken, whose eyes were shinning with unshed tears. He had wanted to come with us, but Sesshoumaru would have none of it.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru began.

"I'll miss you, too, my lord!" Jaken sobbed.

Eh? Admittedly, Jaken was such a fanboy.

"If anything untoward happens to Rin, I'll have your head," Sesshoumaru said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Jaken flinched, taken aback. "Yes, milord," he said, sighing in defeat.

"Anyway, we should get going now," Miroku spoke up.

Sango nodded, and Kirara leapt from her shoulder, transforming in a blaze of fire as she landed on her paws. "How long do you think it'll take you guys to find anything?" I asked, turning to them.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not really sure, Kagome," he replied. "But we'll do everything in our power to hurry. Let's all agree to meet back here a fortnight from now."

I bit my lower lip, and glanced at Clara, who was talking animatedly to both Kaede and Rin. Inuyasha and I were the only ones who knew how little time she had left—not even Sesshoumaru knew. There were times when I considered telling him, but thought better of it.

"We'll do our best and be quick," Miroku said, following my gaze.

I nodded. "You guys take care, okay?" I said, as Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku mounted Kirara, with Shippou perched on Kohaku's shoulder.

"We will," Sango said. "But, I think you might want to watch out for those two." She jerked her chin towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who were standing far apart, but glaring daggers at each other. Oh boy—they would be a handful, I was sure of it.

"Care to switch?" I asked her, sighing.

She chuckled. "No, thank you!" she said. "Well, we'd better get going. Miroku thinks it's a good idea if we start with his Master Mushin."

"Ah, wait!"

We watched, surprised, as Rin suddenly rushed up to Kohaku, who immediately hopped off of Kirara. The moment his feet hit the ground, Rin launched herself at him. "You take care, too, Kohaku," she said, giving him a tight hug.

Kohaku visibly blushed, and I allowed myself a little chuckle. "You, too, Rin," Kohaku said as Rin pulled away. She gave him a toothy grin.

I stole a peek at Sesshoumaru. Beside him, Clara was practically smiling from ear to ear as she watched the two children. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand—I could totally picture him holding a shotgun as Kohaku knocks on the door during prom.

"Good luck, you guys!" Sango said, as Kohaku sat back behind her. They waved as they flew off, Kirara letting out a loud roar as she soared through the air.

"We should get going, too," I said, turning to Inuyasha. He crossed his arms, and huffed.

I had a sneaking suspicion he would be picking a fight with Sesshoumaru before we were even a mile away from the village (I highly doubted Sesshoumaru would willingly goad Inuyasha, not when Clara was around, at least).

"Right," Clara said, taking Ah-Un's reins from Kaede. She turned towards Sesshoumaru, who gave her a curt nod.

"Goodbye!" Rin called, waving loudly as we left. Kaede and Jaken waved beside her. "We'll be waiting!"

Clara and I turned to wave at them, before we followed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into the forest.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"We don't need to go there—I know what Ayame smells like!"

Kagome and I glanced at each other as Inuyasha huffed and glared at his elder brother. We haven't even been walking for an hour yet, and already Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were at each other's throats.

Before he left, Kouga had mentioned that his fight with Kagura happened several miles away from the village, near the mountains. Sesshoumaru had planned on going to where they fought, to check the area, and pick up on Ayame's scent. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wanted to go in the opposite direction to save time.

"The words of a fool," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Tell me, little brother, if you are familiar with the woman's scent, then where is she?"

I tightened my grip on Ah-Un's reins as Inuyasha glared. He was about to retort, when Kagome cut him off.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru does have a point," she said hesitantly. "I mean, we could go to where Kouga and Kagura fought, and follow Ayame's scent from there."

Admittedly, it was pretty much common sense. Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't seem to want it, no matter how common it was. Maybe because Sesshoumaru had suggested it first?

Inuyasha rounded on Kagome, but she quickly held up a hand. "No, I am not siding with him," she said, sighing. "He _does_ have a point, Inuyasha."

"Fine," he huffed, crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha. "It seems that you can be reasoned with, after all," he said.

Inuyasha frowned. He uncrossed his arms, and clenched his fists. "Shuddup, you jackass," he snapped, his cheeks reddening. Was he embarrassed, I wonder?

Kagome and I sighed. At the rate they were going, they would only end up fighting sooner. I frowned. What if we just told Inuyasha and Kagome to catch up with Miroku and Sango, while Sesshoumaru and I found Ayame? I could let Kagome take the jewel with her. It wasn't like my spiritual energy would be of much help when it came to purifying the jewel anyway...

"I think I better walk with Inuyasha. He seems a bit angry," Kagome said, once we'd began walking again. She was glancing over her shoulder.

I looked behind me. Inuyasha did look surly, his arms tucked into his wide sleeves, and his mouth set in a thin line.

"Go ahead," I said, watching her go. Inuyasha pouted as she approached, stubbornly looking away from her.

Up ahead, Sesshoumaru had stopped in his tracks. "Is anything wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him. Ah-Un lumbered along beside me.

"We fly from here," Sesshoumaru said, glancing at me.

"SIT!"

Sesshoumaru and I looked behind us just as a loud crash echoed throughout the forest. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, facedown, arms and legs sticking out awkwardly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshoumaru smirk, amused.

"Sesshoumaru," I said, sighing.

He glanced sideways at me, a curious look in his eyes. "Is something troubling you?" he asked, just as Inuyasha looked up and glared at Kagome.

"I was wondering if you could at least try to get along with Inuyasha," I said slowly. He frowned. "I mean, you are brothers, after all, and besides, you both want the same thing, right?"

"And what would that be?" he asked.

I shrugged. "To see Naraku destroyed," I said. "What else?"

He stared at me. "You presume too much," he said. "That may be Inuyasha's goal, however, it is merely a part of mine."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just a part?" I said, incredulous. "You've been looking for Naraku for quite a while now, haven't you?"

His eyes met mine, and I quickly looked down—there was a strange look in his eyes, one I've never seen before. "Let's go," Sesshoumaru said as he took off into the air.

"Hey!" I called out, turning to Inuyasha and Kagome, both of whom were in the middle of a heated argument.

"What?!" they shouted, glaring at me in unison.

I hesitantly tugged Ah-Un's reins. Sesshoumaru was hovering in the air looking down at Inuyasha and Kagome with narrowed eyes.

"Fine!" they snapped.

I mounted Ah-Un, and Kagome settled herself behind me with Inuyasha sitting behind her. Judging from Inuyasha's expression, it looked as though he would rather run than fly on his brother's dragon. For an instant, I wondered—with everything they've apparently been through together, couldn't they at least get along?

Kagome had once mentioned that when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru crossed paths in the past, they would immediately draw their swords, no questions asked. So, I take it, this awkward-tense atmosphere around them was an improvement to their past animosity. But, still…

"Clara?"

Kagome tapped my shoulder, pulling me back to reality. "Are you all right?" she asked, worried. "You were spacing out."

"Sorry, I'm fine," I said hastily, blushing in embarrassment. "I was just thinking, that's all."

I smiled reassuringly at Sesshoumaru, who looked down at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you certain?" he asked, frowning.

I sighed, and made a mental note to stop spacing out. "I am," I said flatly. "Let's just get going, before Ah-Un decides to throw us off him."

**. . .**

"Look, down there!" Kagome said, pointing.

Several mountains loomed ahead of us in the distance. They were quite small—almost small enough to be hills, actually. Kagome gripped my waist tightly as she pointed to the base of the mountain, towards the forest that surrounded it. A section of the forest had been felled, leaving a wide gap in the dense cluster of trees.

Sesshoumaru promptly descended, and I gripped Ah-Un's reins tightly as he followed. As we approached, we could see groups of trees that had fallen over, their trunks snapped in half as though something heavy had rammed them to the ground. There were deep grooves on the earth, grooves that looked as though they were made by Kagura's wind blades.

Sesshoumaru glanced around, eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him. There was a slight frown on his face, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Kagura fought alone," Sesshoumaru said quietly as I approached.

"Does that mean she's left Hakudoshi?" I asked.

"Perhaps," he mused. "It is possible she is with Kanna."

"Kanna?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've never heard of Kanna before. Is she another incarnate?"

"Yes, Naraku's first creation," he answered. His gaze skimmed across the ground, taking in the deep grooves in the earth.

He was silent for a moment, before he turned back to me. "How are you feeling?" he suddenly asked.

I looked down. I didn't want him to see the conflict in my eyes. I think Sesshoumaru was starting to suspect that I was losing more and more of my spiritual energy. How long could I keep lying to him about it? What if I just told him? But…if I did…would he be forced to track Kohaku down, and remove his shard?

I felt his fingers brushing lightly against my cheek, and I looked up. "I'm fine," I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I was just thinking…about…about all the suffering the jewel causes."

He frowned. "You are in no way responsible," Sesshoumaru said. He glanced towards Inuyasha, who was looking around the clearing, nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

"Ayame's scent is faint," Inuyasha remarked. He promptly got down on all fours and started to sniff the ground like a…well, like a dog.

I blinked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You know," I whispered, leaning towards Sesshoumaru. "Sometimes, he acts more like a dog than you do."

He gave me a flat look, and I shrugged innocently at him. "I heard that!" Inuyasha snapped, looking up from the ground to glare at me.

The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched, as though she wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. "Can you sniff out Ayame?" she asked, tilting her head at Inuyasha.

"I just said I could," Inuyasha said, lowering his face to the ground again. He inhaled and glanced at the direction of the trees ahead of us. "It looks like she ran through there. Clara, Kagome, can you guys sense the Sacred Jewel shards she has?"

Kagome frowned, I shook my head. "No, it looks like she's gone far," I said.

Inuyasha huffed as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the trees. I took hold of Ah-Un's reigns as we followed him into the woods.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sango**

"Well, you were passed out, drunk. I had no choice," Miroku said as we followed the old monk into the temple. Master Mushin's robes were dripping with water, and tiny puddles pooled under his feet as we walked.

We'd arrived a few moments ago to find Miroku's master passed out on the veranda, a bottle of _sake _beside him. It had been impossible to wake the inebriated monk, so Miroku had had no choice but to douse the old monk with water. Master Mushin had not been pleased.

"Sometimes I wonder if they really are monks," Shippou, perched on my shoulder, whispered.

We followed Master Mushin into a room, and he gestured to a low-lying table, where a pot of tea had been set out. "Were you expecting someone?" Miroku asked as we knelt around the table. Kohaku sat beside Shippou and me.

"I had a feeling you would be showing up," Master Mushin said. We would have believed it—but this was Miroku's Master Mushin.

"You old pervert," Miroku said, sighing.

I cleared my throat. "Master Mushin, like I said, we were wondering if you knew anything about the Sacred Jewel shards," I said slowly.

Master Mushin poured a cup of tea, and pushed it towards me. I murmured my thanks as I sipped. "The Sacred Jewel," the old monk said, once everyone had been supplied with tea. "There are many stories about the jewel, and I'd wager you know more about them than I do."

Miroku frowned. He then related our journey so far, and everything that had happened in the past several months, starting with our discovery that Clara was Midoriko's reincarnation. He also told him about how the jewel was slowly taking Clara's soul from her body. He ended by telling his master about the need to find a way to remove Kohaku's shard from his back without endangering his life.

Mushin was silent, his solemn gaze fixed on the table. "I didn't think it had come to this," he said at last, looking up at us. "You've given me more surprises in one day, than I've ever had in my life."

"Do you know of a way, Master?" Miroku asked.

"Please." I was surprised when Kohaku suddenly spoke up. His gaze was direct, and his voice steady. "Midoriko's reincarnation—Miss Clara…she's a kind person. She would never let me remove the shard from my back. Because of that, we won't be able to complete the jewel, and she might die. I don't want people dying again, because of me."

Oh, Kohaku…were you thinking of Father and our comrades?

Master Mushin sighed, stroking the ends of his beard. "The Sacred Jewel has always been an enigma," he said slowly. "Born from a bitter battle between two souls—Midoriko and the entity of darkness known as Magatsuhi. What is its true purpose in the world? Is it to grant the wishes of those who seek it, or is it merely here to cause death and misery?"

We didn't answer. I had a feeling the purpose of the Sacred Jewel was something only Midoriko herself could have answered.

Master Mushin turned his solemn eyes towards the open shutters, at the brilliant blue sky, and let out a sigh. "The shard in the boy's back is a double-edged sword," Mushin said, after a lengthy pause.

My shoulders tensed as I narrowed my eyes at him. The tone of his voice was one filled with foreboding.

"It gives life to the boy, yet death to the girl," the old monk went on. "And yet, it may also give life to the girl and death to the boy."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed as he lowered his gaze to his lap. In that instant, I was overcome with a sense of helplessness, and yet…I knew had to be strong, not for my sake, but for Kohaku's. Reaching out, I held his hand in mine.

He looked up, startled, and I gave him a small smile. "We'll find a way," I said resolutely. Turning back to Master Mushin, I said, "Please, Master Mushin—do you know of a way to save both their lives?"

The old monk closed his eyes, and we waited expectantly. When he opened them, they were grim. "Life is finite," he said slowly. "We are not gods. Hubris is a great sin, and not even the mightiest among us presume to boast absolute control over death."

I thought of Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga. Even the sword's power was limited, and not even Sesshoumaru could ultimately control death. I knew this perfectly well, and yet I couldn't help but feel that familiar sense of despondency settling over me.

"You're saying you don't know anything," Miroku said slowly. His eyes were hard.

Master Mushin bowed his head.

Miroku sighed as he stood. "Thank you for your time, Master," he said. He turned to me, and smiled, a small encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Sango—we'll keep looking."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha growled as he raised his head from the ground.

In front of us was a broad river, its waters flowing slowly past us. The last rays of sunlight fell on the water's surface, making it glimmer with a dim light.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried.

Inuyasha looked peeved as he stood and dusted his hands. "Ayame's scent ends here," he said, glaring at the river as though it had personally offended him.

"The river's wide, she may have just jumped across," I offered. Beside me, Sesshoumaru was silent, narrowed eyes staring intently at the river.

"It's a possibility," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked up, his brows knitting. "We will stop here for the night," he said, his tone imperious.

Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to argue, but Kagome stomped on his foot. "Ow!" the hanyou roared, rounding on her. "What the hell was that for?!"

**. . .**

"Where the hell did Sesshoumaru go?" Inuyasha asked later that evening, as he emerged from the trees carrying a bundle of firewood in his arms.

"He left to have a look around," I said, looking up from the fire I was currently stoking.

Kagome had placed a kettle of water over the fire. She rummaged through her bulging backpack and retrieved three bowls of ramen.

"All right!" Inuyasha said. The firewood clattered to the ground as he dropped them. He bounded towards Kagome, and snatched one of the ramen from her hands.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded.

"Ninja food!" the hanyou said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I chuckled. He looked as eager as a child on Christmas. "Is that water boiling yet?"

"Not yet," I said, adding more wood. "You know, this would be a lot faster if Jaken was with us."

"Speaking of Jaken," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha sat down across the fire from me. "What was it like travelling with them?"

"I think I know," Inuyasha interrupted, tearing open his bowl. "It was quiet." He sounded derisive.

I rolled my eyes. "Sesshoumaru _can_ carry on a conversation, you know," I said, keeping my gaze fixed on the fire.

"Yeah, grunt and _hn_," Inuyasha pointed out.

Okay…

"He's actually a very nice person," I said, giving him a flat look.

Inuyasha scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Right," he said, clearly not believing me.

I paused for a moment. "You don't like him that much, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. He added a small piece of wood to the fire. The reflection of the orange flames danced lazily in his eyes.

"I'm curious...why?" I asked. "I mean, I get that you two don't have the same mother, but is that really a good reason to dislike your own brother?"

The frown on his face deepened, and I inwardly flinched. Uh-oh...I think I might have said something wrong.

"Listen," Inuyasha said. His tone had lost all of its jibe. "After my mother died, I was kicked out of our palace, because I was a half-demon." He sounded bitter. "I was running in the forest, chased by a horde of demons, when this kid suddenly came out of nowhere. He killed the demons chasing me, and I wanted to thank him—he looked a lot like me, and I thought I could trust him, thought he was the same kind as me. For an instant, I thought I wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

Kagome's eyes softened. I don't think she'd ever heard Inuyasha mention this before.

Inuyasha's face hardened, and he glared at the fire. "Yeah, I was a stupid kid," he said. He sounded bitter.

"Why?" I asked tentatively.

"He grabbed me by the neck," Inuyasha said. "I thought he'd kill me, and for a moment, he nearly did. But then, he dropped me. He said something about even though we had the same blood, he'd kill me someday, blah, blah, blah." He tossed a piece of kindling into the fire.

We were silent for a moment, and the only sounds we could hear was the gentle flow of the river, and the crackling of the fire. I realized I was clenching my fists. Well...I had no delusions about what Sesshoumaru was like. Kagome had told me that he'd tried to kill them again, and again, but that had all been in the past.

"He's changed, Inuyasha," I said gently. "When I first met him, he seemed so cold, and uncaring, but he isn't really like that. He's actually a kind-hearted person."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me. I'd never seen him look so serious before.

"I get that you love Sesshoumaru, and he seems to care about you, at least," he began.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know you haven't been together long, but...well, do you think Sesshoumaru would be proud to have a half-breed kid? I know you're immortal, Clara, but you are still human."

My eyes widened. I suddenly remembered what Sesshoumaru's mother had said about powerful grandchildren. She had said she didn't care about Sesshoumaru choosing a human, but Inuyasha's words sent a strong blow through me.

Would Sesshoumaru really care about that? Granted, it was a bit too soon to be thinking about that, but still...

A loud, shrill whistle suddenly blared through the air, making me jump. "I'll do it," Inuyasha said, waving Kagome's hand away from the kettle. Wrapping his fist with his sleeve, he removed the kettle from the fire, and poured water into our bowls. He didn't sound as excited as he did earlier.

As we ate, I couldn't help but stare into the fire, letting my thoughts drift. Inuyasha did have a point. Sesshoumaru was a powerful _daiyoukai_ with lands to rule over. It would make sense that he would want a strong heir to carry on his legacy. Would he be proud to have a half-demon for a child? Sure, it was really, _really_ too early to think about that, but…

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," Kagome suddenly said.

I glanced behind me. Sesshoumaru was standing at the edge of the trees, eyes fixed intently on me. As he strode towards us, Ah-Un raised both his scaly heads, and gave him a snort of greeting.

I quickly pushed Inuyasha's words from my mind. "Hi," I said. I lowered my bowl to my lap, and smiled at him.

"You're troubled," he observed as he lowered himself gracefully beside me.

From the peripheral of my vision, I saw Kagome give Inuyasha a glare. The half-demon pouted as he crossed his arms.

"No, I'm not," I said, looking away from his eyes. I could feel his gaze on me as I stared resolutely into my bowl of ramen. Jeez…why did Inuyasha have to bring it up, anyway?

"By the way," I said, trying to inject a bit of cheer in my voice. I raised my bowl as I turned to him. "Do you want one?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered to Inuyasha, who was eating his ramen with loud, wet slurps. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was a bit disdainful.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, strands of ramen hanging from his mouth. He glared at his elder brother, as Kagome let out a small, exasperated sigh.

Sesshoumaru turned back to me. "I do not eat as often as you," he reminded me.

"Ah, right, I nearly forgot," I said. I don't know why, but, somehow, this small reminder only made me think even more about what Inuyasha said earlier.

I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me again, and I quickly gave him a smile. "Yes?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he reached into the sleeve of his haori, and drew out a lavender flower—a peony, I realized, taken aback.

I felt my cheeks heating as I looked up to meet his gaze. "Is that for me?" I asked, without thinking.

He gave me a dull look.

Sesshoumaru gently placed the peony in my hand. It covered my entire palm, its frilly petals spread out in full bloom. Bringing it close to my face, I shut my eyes and inhaled its sweet scent.

"Thank you," I said. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. Maybe it was a trick of the firelight, but his eyes seemed so _warm_. Holding my gaze, Sesshoumaru brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. Blushing, I quickly looked down at the peony on my lap.

"You know," a gruff voice suddenly said. I jumped. Admittedly, I completely forgot about Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru and I turned to them. Kagome, I couldn't help but notice, looked particularly smug.

"The woods are right over there," Inuyasha said glibly, jerking his thumb towards the trees.

My cheeks burned as Sesshoumaru glared menacingly at Inuyasha. The _hanyou_ crossed his arms. "What?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, it's not like—"

Before he could finish, a pebble whizzed through the air, and struck him on the forehead. The force of the blow sent him reeling backward to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru, you jerk!" Inuyasha snapped, sitting back up. He raised a fist threateningly. "Why, I ought to—"

"Sit!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sango**

"Can't sleep?"

I looked up as Miroku sat beside me. "No, I couldn't," I said, sighing. I glanced over my shoulder. Shippou and Kohaku were both sleeping around the dying embers of the campfire. Both of them were curled up in one of Kagome's sleeping bags. They looked peaceful, as though nothing could trouble them.

"Kohaku." It wasn't a question.

I drew my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. "Among other things," I said quietly. Looking up at the stars, I sighed again.

"I'm all ears," Miroku said.

"It's just that," I began, "I feel guilty, Miroku. I know that keeping the shard in Kohaku will kill Clara. And yet…" I looked down. "And yet I don't want to do anything about it. Not if it means losing my brother again."

For a while, Miroku didn't answer. I suddenly felt the weight of his arm across my shoulders as he drew me against his side.

"It's perfectly natural to prioritize Kohaku over Clara," Miroku said gently. "He is your brother, after all."

"It's just that…What if we don't find a way to take Kohaku's shard without killing him?" I said quietly. "Sesshoumaru will take the shard, I'm sure of it."

I suddenly felt a chill come over me, and I shuddered. "But you won't let that happen," Miroku said matter-of-factly.

My shoulders tensed, as though preparing for an inevitable fight that had yet to happen. "I can't let him do that," I said. I sounded desperate—pleading. Pleading for him to understand. "Even if it costs Clara her life, I…I just can't let Kohaku die." I suddenly felt a selfish guilt settling over me like a cloud.

"I'm such a horrible person, aren't I?" I asked sadly.

Miroku gently placed a hand on my head. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"We will find a way, Sango," Miroku said, his voice firm.

Though he sounded determined, I couldn't help but worry. "What if we don't?" I asked, looking up at him. What must he have seen in my eyes?

"Then…" He pressed his lips to my forehead, and my eyes widened. "I'm a horrible person, too."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

The morning dawned bright and chilly as Clara and I walked farther downstream. The river gurgled cheerfully as it flowed beside us. Birds sang in the trees as we walked, their voices loud and shrill.

"Do you think those two will be all right?" I asked, referring to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. When we left, they were both glaring at each other—never a good sign.

"What?" Clara asked, glancing at me with wide eyes.

I frowned. She'd been like this since the moment she woke up—distracted. Last night was understandable, what with that surprise Sesshoumaru pulled on her, but this was a different sort of distraction—a _worried _distraction.

"Clara, what's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You asked me to come with you to purify the jewel, but…it's more than that, isn't it?"

She glanced over her shoulder, as though afraid that Sesshoumaru might come up behind us. She shook her head, and we walked a little farther on. After several more minutes of walking, we came to a stop beside a tree, its leaves already yellow.

"Clara?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip. Reaching into the sleeve of her _haori_, she drew out the Sacred Jewel. Her fingers curled around the jewel, hiding it from me.

"I…I don't know why," she said quietly.

I held her hand, and carefully pried her fingers from the jewel. Her hands, I realized, were cold.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared down at the jewel. "What…how did this happen?" I asked, looking up at her.

Clara's lip was trembling. The darkness in the Sacred Jewel had grown—it nearly pushed out the light, nearly covered the entire jewel. For a moment, we both stared at it, completely at a loss for words.

"I don't understand," I said. I shook my head.

"I…I can't keep it pure anymore," Clara whispered. "Before, Sesshoumaru's demonic aura didn't taint the jewel much, not while I was holding it. But, now—"

Her knees shook. She looked so pale, I thought she would faint. I quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her towards the base of a tree. We sat on the cool grass, and Clara closed her eyes.

She was frightened. Come to think of it, I was, too. Because the growing darkness in the jewel only meant one thing…

We were quiet, neither one of us daring to voice out our thoughts. "Give me the jewel."

Clara stared at me. "What?"

I held out a hand. "I'll hold onto it," I offered. "I know it may not stop Midoriko from…" I paused. "But we can keep it pure."

She bit her lower lip, before dropping the jewel onto my palm. I curled my fingers around it and closed my eyes, letting my holy energy flow into the jewel.

When I opened my eyes, the darkness within the jewel had receded, until it was the size of a small pea. Not totally gone, but at least, it was under control—for now.

I looked up. Clara's eyes were closed, her head resting against the trunk of the tree.

I suddenly felt a sense of foreboding come over me. "Clara?" I asked. I tentatively shook her shoulder. No response. I shook her again. "Clara?" I felt sick as I pressed my fingers to her neck.

Thank goodness—there was a pulse, and it was strong. This time, I shook her harder. "Clara!"

Her eyes suddenly flew open, and she blinked, confused. I sighed in relief. "Clara, what happened?" I asked. "Did you fall asleep?"

"I don't know," she said, dazed. She shook her head. "Did I? The last thing I remember is watching you purify the jewel."

I frowned, worried. Did it have something to do with Midoriko? I suddenly remembered what Mrs. Rose had said—that Clara was sometimes prone to fainting spells, however…

Clara's hand closed around mine. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said. She smiled reassuringly, but I couldn't help but feel she was hiding the fear she had shown earlier.

"Clara…don't you think…you should tell Sesshoumaru?" I asked hesitantly.

She lowered her gaze to her lap. She was silent for a while, her brow furrowed in deep thought. "No," she said at last. Her voice was firm. "He can't know."

"I get that you don't want him to do anything drastic for your sake," I said. I suddenly remembered the way Sesshoumaru had looked at her last night. "Don't you think it's unfair to him?"

She flinched. "I…" She shook her head. "When Miroku and Sango find a way to remove Kohaku's shard, then…I will."

"What if they don't?"

Clara looked away, and didn't answer.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome: okay, Amaterasu, we'll do this slowly—first, give me the Loki plushie…now.  
A1969: noooo! You can't make me! *sobs*  
Sango: it needs to be done. We have to rehabilitate you, for your own good. *snatches plushie*  
A1969: no! No! No! Hulk angry! Hulk smash!  
Kagome: oh, god, it's worse than we thought. Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: fine, fine. *grabs author, and throws her into a cell*  
Kagome: stay there till you get over it. In the meantime, we can handle this.  
Sesshoumaru: *still fighting with Kouga* Bakusaiga! *everything gets destroyed*  
Kagome: ooor…maybe not.  
Miroku: anyway—don't forget to review!**


	46. Ironic

**Kagome: *looks around* everything's destroyed!  
A1969: because someone needed to prove how intense his machismo was! *glares at Sesshoumaru*  
Inuyasha: hey…how did you get out?  
A1969: gimme a break, it's almost Christmas—I snuck out. Besides—I'm cured.  
Sango: so…you're completely over Loki?  
A1969: where?! Oh, god, where? Loki! Where's my—  
Sesshoumaru: *gags author* shut. Up.  
Miroku: er…can't she breathe?  
Sesshoumaru: that is none of my concern.  
Kagome: anyway…I guess I'll do it. Thanks for reviewing, guys! And Merry Christmas to you wonderful people!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Chapter Forty-Six-**

**.:Ironic:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Okay, just...don't panic.

I couldn't keep the jewel pure anymore, so...no big deal. On second thought, who I was kidding? As Kagome and I walked back towards the camp, I couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Well, more than a little.

The truth is, I was scared. I mean, any minute, I would probably drop dead without warning—who wouldn't be afraid of that? I felt anxious, on edge. And the worst part was, I hadn't even told my mother about it. Maybe I should have? Keeping her in the dark seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't want her to worry, didn't want her to stop me from going back to the Feudal Era. Looking back, I think it was selfish and stupid of me...

"Sesshoumaru will see right through you."

I jumped, startled. Kagome was staring at me with worry in her eyes. Was I really that obvious?

"Then I guess I'll have to improve my acting, by the time we get there," I said nonchalantly. I didn't want anyone worrying about me, not when there were more important things to worry about.

She sighed. "Clara...you have to tell him," she said.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds had become gray and overcast, and the wind had grown chillier. Would the snow start to fall today?

"Clara," Kagome said.

"I…don't know," I admitted. A part of me wanted to tell him, but another part of me didn't want him to do anything reckless.

"Think of it this way," she persisted. "Let's say the situation was reversed. What if Sesshomaru was the one dying, was the one getting worse, and he decided not to tell you? How would that make you feel?"

I paused. "You have a point," I said. "But…" I shook my head.

"Don't you trust him?"

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face her. "I do!" I said. "I trust him with my—" I was about to say 'life', but, somehow, it seemed wrong.

"See?" Kagome said gently. "You need to tell him. He deserves to know."

"But…Kohaku." I tore my gaze away from her.

"I've told you before, haven't I?" she said. "It's called 'compromise'."

I was silent for a while. "You're right," I said eventually. I sighed. "I don't want him to worry, and do anything drastic, but..." I shook my head. "I'll tell him as soon as I see him." Kagome did have a point—if the situation was reversed, I would want to know, too.

She nodded, satisfied, and continued walking. When we reached the camp, we found Inuyasha sitting, cross-legged, beside Kagome's backpack, a bowl of ramen in one hand.

"About time you got back," Inuyasha said as he swallowed his ramen. He set the bowl aside, and quickly stood up. There was something funny about the way he looked at Kagome—he looked anxiously excited.

Kagome must have sensed it, too, because she placed a hand on her hip. "All right, Inuyasha," she said, holding out her hand. "What did you break this time?"

Inuyasha cringed. "I didn't break anything!" He crossed his arms, the very picture of defensiveness.

Kagome's eyes shifted to her backpack. "Did you break anything while trying to get the ramen?" she asked as she knelt beside it. "Because I won't mind, as long as you admit it."

Inuyasha suddenly reached out, as though he wanted to stop her from opening it, but too late. Kagome unclasped her backpack, and gawked, surprised. Her mouth hung open, and her eyebrow arched in confusion.

Curious, I peered into her backpack. At first glance, it was filled with what looked like orange gunk. On closer inspection, what I'd taken for gunk was actually wilting orange petals. Eh?

"What's…what's this?" Kagome asked she scooped out a handful of the flowers. Heleniums, I realized. Alexis had an entire plot of them in her garden in America.

"They're flowers, okay?!" Inuyasha snapped, his face as red as his _haori_.

"Yeah, but...what are they doing in my backpack?" Kagome asked, oblivious. Inuyasha looked flustered, and a look of understanding suddenly dawned on Kagome.

"Ooh," she said. There was a slight tinge on her cheeks. "Gee, thanks, Inuyasha. That's...really sweet of you." She grinned at him.

"You don't like them," Inuyasha huffed. I stared at him, bewildered.

"Eh?" Kagome said, blinking. "That's silly! Of course I like them." She stared at the fistful of withering flowers. "Though, it would have been a whole lot better if you didn't stuff them in here. They've wilted."

"See? You don't like them!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

I stared at Kagome. "You're being silly! I really appreciate the effort, Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha pouted, and Kagome narrowed her eyes in a way that made me think she was reading his mind. "You know, you don't have to do what Sesshoumaru does," she pointed out.

Eh?

"Who said anything about Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha snapped.

I think I was going to leave them to it. Turing my back discreetly on the bickering pair, I made my way towards Ah-Un, who was curled up beneath a tree. He raised his heads as I came near, and I patted each one of them.

"Good morning," I greeted, stroking Ah's muzzle. "By any chance, have any of you seen Sesshoumaru? I was going to ask Inuyasha, but…"

I looked over my shoulder. Inuyasha was red in the face as Kagome glared at him, annoyed. I could already see where this was headed.

"So, have you?" I asked, turning back to Ah-Un. His tail whipped towards the forest. "Oh. Has he been gone long?"

Un nodded, and I frowned. When I'd woken up this morning, Sesshoumaru had already gone. Still, I'd felt the need to purify the jewel away from the camp, just in case he did come back. Where could he have gone?

"I told you, I like them!" Kagome's exasperated voice rang throughout the clearing, and I reluctantly looked towards them.

Inuyasha's face was still beet-red. "I was just trying to—" He suddenly froze as the wind blew through the trees. The way it rustled the leaves almost seemed eerie and ominous.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"This scent..." Inuyasha's grew round. "It's Naraku's!"

"What?!" Kagome and I exclaimed.

"But, isn't Naraku within the jewel?" I said.

Inuyasha crouched on the ground, and Kagome quickly clambered onto his back. As they darted into the trees, I scrabbled onto Ah-Un, and we rushed off.

"This scent isn't actually Naraku's," Inuyasha said as Ah-Un and I caught up with them. "It's Kagura's—she smells like that bastard." His nostrils flared, and he scowled. "Dammit, she's with Ayame!"

He sped up, and we followed. The forest was nothing more than a blur of green and brown as we flew. The cold air rushed past us, and I shivered.

Inuyasha suddenly swore under his breath. "She was _this _close to us, dammit!"

"But...I can't sense the Sacred Jewel shards!" Kagome said. She turned to me. "What about you, Clara?"

In all honesty, I felt relieved that she couldn't sense the Sacred Jewel shards either. For a moment, I thought I was the only one who couldn't. I shook my head. "I can't sense them, too."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled.

I could hear the sounds of fighting as the trees gradually thinned out. A second later, we burst through the bushes, and into a small clearing.

My eyes widened in surprise.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the clearing, his Bakusaiga held at the ready. Across from him, on the other side of the clearing, stood Kagura. She looked surprised to see Sesshoumaru there, which made me think that he arrived shortly before we did. Behind Sesshoumaru was a young woman.

She was quite pretty, with thick red hair held up in twin ponytails. Her green eyes were narrowed menacingly at Kagura. Her skin was marred with cuts and bruises. A deep gash along her forearm was bleeding heavily, and she held her shoulder with a shaky hand. Her white fur cape and skirt were torn in several places, and matted with blood.

"Ayame!" Kagome called out.

Ayame turned to us with surprise. "Kagome, Inuyasha?" she said.

I hastily dismounted Ah-Un, just as Sesshoumaru looked towards me. His eyes travelled from my head to my feet, checking for injuries. Satisfied, he glared back at Kagura with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well, well," Kagura said pleasantly. She stared at me with ruby eyes. I scowled at her, and quickly drew Shinsei from its sheath. "Why am I not surprised to find that you"—she glared at Sesshoumaru contemptuously—"are with her?" She raised a dainty eyebrow at me, and Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Was Naraku right all along?"

Sesshoumaru glanced my way, and frowned. "Do you think a demon such as I could care for such a lowly creature?" he sneered, his cold eyes boring into Kagura.

Behind me, I could hear Inuyasha and Kagome's exclamations of surprise. But I didn't pay them any attention—Sesshoumaru was bluffing, I could feel it. There was no way the expression in his eyes when he looked at me was not real.

Still, it stung somewhat.

I shook my head. Focus, Clara.

Kagura fanned herself. "No, I suppose not," she said. "If that's the case, then hand over the girl behind you." Her eyes flashed towards Ayame, who tensed.

"Do you think I shall comply?" he said, cold amusement in his voice. "You've forgotten your place!"

Quick as a flash, Sesshoumaru charged towards Kagura. The Wind Witch's eyes widened, and she leapt into the air to avoid Sesshoumaru's blade.

"Don't underestimate me!" she snapped.

A low rumbling suddenly echoed throughout the clearing. A moment later, demons burst from the surrounding trees, and from the ground beneath, sending dust and rubble into the air. Inuyasha swore as he lifted Kagome into his arms, and leapt away from the demons.

A snake demon screeched as it rushed towards me. I quickly sidestepped, and brought Shinsei down on it. Blood gushed as its head fell to the ground.

Across the clearing, I could make out Inuyasha blasting Kagura's hoard of demons with the Wind Scar. Kagome had her bow out, and was firing at the demons that dared come close. Even Ah-Un was doing his part, firing jets of light from his mouths.

I quickly looked towards Sesshoumaru, who was cutting down several demons at once, and cutting through Kagura's Wind Blades. Amazing. His movements were fluid, graceful, and the strike of his sword was swift and sure. An elegant dance of death.

A loud roar suddenly rang behind me, and I quickly spun around, Shinsei held at my side. A snake demon, larger than the one I'd killed earlier, loomed behind me. Black scales glistened in the sun as it opened its mouth and screeched. Instead of fangs, its mouth was filled with black, slimy tentacles.

Its tentacles darted out, and I slashed through them with Shinsei. As I jumped back, something coiled around my ankle. A second later, I felt myself falling to the ground.

"Dammit!" One of the snake demon's tentacles looped around my foot, drawing me towards it. I winced when I felt the sting of miasma against my skin.

I cut through the tentacle, and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Rearing, the snake lunged, and I quickly rolled over to one side. Its head rammed into the ground beside me, and I quickly leapt up.

Hissing, the snake raised its head. Its jaws opened wide as it lunged towards me again.

"Clara!" Kagome screamed.

I pointed Shinsei towards the demon and willed my spiritual energy through the sword. I felt warmth spreading from my fingertips towards the blade. For a moment, it glowed brightly, before its holy light faded away.

_Merde_.

A burst of green suddenly flashed behind the snake demon. It gave a guttural hiss of fury as its flesh crumpled to the ground at my feet.

"You couldn't purify it," Sesshoumaru said. He stood amidst the remnants of the snake, a clawed hand raised in front of him.

"I got distracted." It was amazing how quickly the lie jumped to my lips. He narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, I said, "What happened to Bakusaiga?"

Sesshoumaru looked behind me. I spun around. Kagura knelt amidst the horde of demons, her ruby eyes wide with shock. Her fan had fallen to the ground beside her. There, lodged in her chest, was Bakusaiga.

I turned back to him. "You—"

Clutching me around the waist, he rushed through the horde of demons, slashing through them with his claws. Blood splattered to the ground as he ran.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Kagura, and set me down. I sheathed Shinsei, before regarding the Wind Sorceress.

Kagura smirked as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, a drop of blood trickling down her lips. "Naraku was right all along," she said triumphantly. She shuddered as Bakusaiga sent a small surge of _youki_ through her.

Sesshoumaru glared. "What do you mean?"

Kagura's smile was mockingly smug. "You love the girl." Her eyes shifted to me, and I forced myself to stare into her blood-red gaze. "You're going to doom her."

I stared at her.

Sesshoumaru's face was an expressionless mask as he reached towards her. Grasping Bakusaiga by the hilt, he pulled the blade from her chest. Blood gushed from the wound, and Kagura had to lean on her arms to keep herself from falling over.

"I don't think I need to ask you to elaborate," Sesshoumaru said, holding Bakusaiga's point to her throat.

I stared at him. "Sesshoumaru, stop it," I said.

Ignoring me, he continued to glare down at Kagura. "Naraku has been right, so far," Kagura said, still smiling at him. "You love the girl—you will inevitably doom her, whether you know it or not."

He frowned. "I suppose you've said all you need to say." He raised Bakusaiga.

"No!" I said. I made a grab for his arm, but before he could even swing, a horde of demons rushed towards us. Sesshoumaru wound an arm around my waist, and leapt back. He swung Bakusaiga, and a burst of blue surged towards the demons.

"We seem to have touched a nerve, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

From amidst the swirl of Sesshoumaru's blast, a pink blur shot out. "Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha snarled.

Mounted on Entei, and surrounded by his barrier, Hakudoshi hovered above us, a cocky smile on his face. Kagura floated beside him on her feather, a hand on her bleeding chest.

"It really does amaze me how alike both you and Inuyasha are, Lord Sesshoumaru," Hakudoshi said, grinning.

Sesshoumaru set me on my feet, and he scowled at the white child. "You bastard, what the hell is Naraku plotting?!" Inuyasha snapped, pointing the Tessaiga at him. Adamant immediately covered the sword.

Hakudoshi sighed dramatically. "Your questions are always so predictable, Inuyasha," he sneered, looking down at us. "But, with regards to Naraku's plot...do you really think we'll tell you?"

"In that case," Inuyasha growled, raising the sword. "Adamant—"

"We'll see you again, yes?" Hakudoshi said, as their barrier started to fade away.

Inuyasha swore loudly as Hakudoshi and Kagura vanished. "Those bastards," he muttered angrily. He sheathed the Tessaiga.

I stared at Sesshoumaru. He was looking up at the sky, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. For a moment, I thought he would give chase—_if_ their scents were still around—but then, he turned to me, sheathing Bakusaiga.

"You were injured," he said tersely.

I raised my haori a bit to show him my left ankle. There was an angry welt from where the snake demon's tentacles had grabbed me earlier. "It stings a bit, but I'll live," I reassured him.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something, when he turned towards the edge of the clearing. I followed his gaze to find Kagome with an arm around Ayame's waist. The gash on Ayame's shoulder was bleeding badly, and her face was twisted in pain.

I tore myself away from Sesshoumaru and made my way towards them. "Let's get her somewhere safe," I said, winding an arm underneath her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Later," Kagome said. "First, we've got to take care of this shoulder."

Together, we leaned Ayame underneath a tree, and she winced. As Kagome removed the cape of white fur from Ayame's shoulders, Inuyasha handed me her backpack. "This may sting a bit," I told Ayame as I retrieved the bottle of antiseptic.

The gash on her shoulder was deep, but was nothing compared to the wounds Kouga had sustained. Ayame bit her lower lip as I disinfected the wound, a spasm of pain flashing briefly across her face.

"That _does_ sting," she muttered, closing her eyes. She cringed.

After Kagome and I had applied a gauze dressing and bandages, I handed her a bottle of water, and Ayame took a grateful gulp. She sighed, leaning her head against the tree trunk and closing her eyes.

"That witch," she said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked hesitantly.

Ayame's eyes flew open. They were a light shade of green, and she narrowed them at me. Her lower lip jutted out as she stared at me with scrutiny.

"Who are _you_?" she asked. She glanced over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "I heard Inuyasha had an elder brother, so you must be it." She looked back at me. "But I haven't heard anything about you."

"Ayame, this is Clara," Kagome said. "She's Midoriko's reincarnation, and she's helping us find the Sacred Jewel shards. Kouga said he gave them to you."

At the mention of Kouga's name, Ayame's eyes widened, and she grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kouga! Did you run into Kouga?" she asked, worried. "When he forced me to leave, he was so injured. I wanted to help him, but he made me go, to keep the shards safe from that witch."

"Kouga's fine," Kagome said quickly, trying to calm her down. "He was injured, but we helped him out."

Ayame's eyebrow twitched, and I couldn't help but notice the annoyed way she glared at Kagome. "Did he ask you to help him?" she huffed.

Kagome gave her an awkward smile. "He was bleeding badly," she said conciliatorily. Remembering the way Kouga had latched on to Kagome when he woke up, I take it there was a strange love triangle (quadrangle, if you counted Inuyasha) between them.

Ayame sighed. "Well…thank you, at least," she said grudgingly.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. I felt him behind me. "Where are the Sacred Jewel shards?" I couldn't see his expression, but I could picture him frowning at the wolf demoness.

"You could try asking nicely," Ayame said stubbornly.

"Just tell him," Inuyasha said, sighing. "He's been in a foul mood since this morning."

I looked back, glancing up at Sesshoumaru. He did look a bit 'foul'—his eyes were narrowed impatiently, and he was scowling. It was the kind of expression you didn't want to see on his face.

Ayame looked as though she wanted to argue, but sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I…let them go," she said.

We stared.

"You lost them?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. There was an edge to his voice, and I quickly got up and stood beside him.

"I didn't mean to," Ayame went on, looking down at her lap. "I had been running all night, and this morning, I took a small rest farther up river." She shook her head. "It was stupid, letting my guard down like that. The witch found me.

"We fought, and while we did, I discreetly tossed the two shards into the river." She looked up at us. "They may have floated downstream, but I can assure you, Kagura doesn't know where they are."

Sesshoumaru's jaw tensed, and I slowly laced my fingers through his. He glanced at me, and I squeezed his hand. "It's all right, we'll find them," I reassured him.

To my surprise, he pulled his hand away from mine and walked towards the trees. I blinked, thoroughly taken aback.

Kagome stood and leaned towards me, cupping her hand against my ear. "I think you need to cool his head down a bit," she whispered, "before we go find the shards."

I hesitated and she gently pushed me towards the direction he'd left. "Go on, we'll be right here," she said. "Don't take too long."

I nodded, and rushed after Sesshoumaru.

**. . .**

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, wait!"

He didn't stop walking. Annoyed, I ran faster. The gloomy sky allowed for little sunlight, and I had to jump to avoid a tree root. Panting, I managed to catch up to him.

"Could you stop for a moment?" I said, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

He stopped, and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Thank you," I said, huffing. I took a deep breath. "What was that about?" I asked, taking care to avoid sounding too peeved.

He turned towards me. He wore a slight frown on his face—never a good sign. "Nothing," was the curt reply.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, you did not just say 'nothing'," I said flatly. "You're upset—_really_ upset." I suddenly remembered what Kagome said about 'compromise'. "Can we please talk?"

He scowled at me. "Please?" I repeated.

Wordlessly, he took a step towards me. And another, and another. There was a strange look on his face, an almost dangerous expression. I took a step back, and another and another.

"Sesshoumaru," I said hesitantly. I abruptly felt the hard wood of a tree trunk behind me, and I froze. Cornered against a tree by Sesshoumaru was one thing—cornered against a tree by a _frowning_ Sesshoumaru was a different thing entirely.

He stopped. He was so close, I could feel the warmth from his body. I hastily glanced down.

"Are you frightened of me?" he asked quietly.

I looked up, and blushed. Too close. "N-no, of course not," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Don't be silly. Now, can we please talk? Properly?" I placed both hands on his chest tried to shove him away, but he didn't budge (obviously).

He grabbed hold of my hand. He held it against his face, pressing his cheek against my palm. Scowling, he closed his eyes. He was silent. I wanted to say something, ask him what was wrong, but thought better of it.

He suddenly turned his head, and kissed the palm of my hand. I felt my face heating up again. "Warm," he said quietly, his lips brushing against my skin.

Reaching up, I cupped his face in both my hands. "Please, tell me what's wrong," I murmured. His skin was smooth beneath my fingers.

He opened his eyes. For a moment, an intense look flashed through them, before they became cold once again. Usually, I had no trouble reading him, but that look—I couldn't tell what was going through his head.

"This," he said at last.

I blinked at him. "Pardon?" Did I just hear him right?

He gave me a level stare, as though thinking of what to say next. A small sigh passed through his lips. "I cannot afford to lose you," he said at last, his golden eyes burning.

I stared. I slowly lowered my hands. He knew that my spiritual energy was weakening, but did he figure out how fast? Was that why he was acting this way?

Blushing, I reached up and kissed him lightly. "You won't," I whispered.

Sesshoumaru cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my skin. "Despite my great power, I feel as though you will slip through my fingers at any given moment," he said. There was a cold bitterness in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said gently. "I'll always be where I'm supposed to be—by your side. It's my favorite place in the world."

I might have imagined the ghost of a smile that flitted through his features. For a moment, we stared at each other, before he leaned down and kissed me.

He grasped my waist with both his hands, and I would my arms around his neck. There was something strange about this kiss—it was urgent, desperate, as though he really _was_ afraid that I would suddenly leave his side.

I felt his lips leave mine, felt him trailing slow kisses along my jawline. I shuddered when I felt his warm breath against my ear. My heart pounded as he kissed my neck, and I tilted my head slightly, giving him better access to my throat.

He captured my lips in his, and he gently coaxed them apart. I moaned when I felt him enter my mouth. He pulled away from me after a while, and pressed his forehead against mine.

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into gold. I placed a finger against his lips, and smiled. "I love you," I said, blushing. "A lot."

Sesshoumaru kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "As do I," he replied.

I smiled at him. I knew he would never say those three words outright, but he didn't need to—I felt them.

"I want to stay here, I really do," I said, pulling reluctantly away from him. "But we need to head back—those shards won't hunt themselves, you know."

The corner of his lip twitched. He kissed me briefly, his thumb stroking my cheek. Taking my hand, he led the way back to Inuyasha and the others.

**. . .**

When we returned, I was surprised to find someone else in the clearing. Kouga was hovering behind Ayame and Kagome. He looked both stubborn and worried as he watched Kagome cleaning the blood on Ayame's arm.

"Did you _have_ to lose the shards?" Kouga was saying.

Inuyasha turned to us. "About time," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kouga glanced our way, his eyebrows raised in surprise and annoyance. "Oh, it's you," he said to Sesshoumaru, who blatantly ignored the greeting. He stared at our laced fingers, and raised an eyebrow. To his credit, he didn't make a jibe.

"Where did you lose the shards?" Sesshoumaru asked. He let go of my hand, and made his way towards Ayame. Kouga visibly tensed, but did nothing.

"I didn't _lose_ them," Ayame replied. Kagome pulled away from her, and stood. "But, if you must know…I dropped them farther up river—_really_ farther up river."

"The current may have taken them down river, though," Kagome mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

"The current's flow is weak," Sesshoumaru said, as he turned his back to them. "We shall start up river."

"Who made you the boss of anything?" Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he stood beside me. "Let's go," he said. He strode towards the trees.

I made a move to follow him, but stopped and turned to Ayame, who was talking with Kouga. She looked a bit peeved about something, and Kouga frowned stubbornly at her.

"Er, it was nice meeting you," I said uncertainly, staring at Ayame. She blinked, a bit taken aback. I smiled, before turning to Ah-Un and taking his reins.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and I will get a head start, okay?" I called over my shoulder. "Catch up when you guys are done!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kagome**

"She's a bit funny," Ayame muttered once Clara was out earshot.

"Anyone who can stand Sesshoumaru is funny," Inuyasha pointed out.

I rolled my eyes as I put away the unused bandages and gauze. I made a mental note to have a talk with him regarding his jabs towards Sesshoumaru. I wasn't against it, specifically, but it was getting pretty old.

"Inuyasha, we have to get going," I said as I lifted my backpack. Inuyasha snatched it from my hands, and slung it on one shoulder. "Thanks," I said. I turned to Ayame and Kouga. "Anyway, what are you guys going to do? And where are Hakaku and Ginta, by the way?"

Kouga shrugged. "Fell behind," he scoffed. "Geez, those guys are slower than snails." He looked down at Ayame. Kneeling beside her, he lifted her into his arms.

"Hey, Kouga, put me down!" Ayame snapped, cheeks reddening.

"Just shut up." Kouga rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bring you back to your grandfather, before the old man guts me alive."

"I'm going to help you fight Naraku!" she insisted.

Kouga ignored her. "I guess I'll see you later, Kagome," he said. He turned to Inuyasha. "Take care of her, ya hear?!"

"She's none of your business!" Inuyasha shouted, as Kouga dashed towards the trees. Even without his Sacred Jewel shards, Kouga was still quite fast.

"Come on, Inuyasha, before Sesshoumaru gets really impatient." I climbed onto his back, and he leapt towards the trees, jumping from branch to branch. The cold wind blew my hair back, and I shuddered. The overcast skies threatened snow.

"Did you bring those sweater things of yours?" Inuyasha asked he leapt from a branch and onto the riverbank.

I nodded. "And I gave the others something to wear, too," I said.

Inuyasha paused as he stared at the river flowing serenely in front of us. "Sesshoumaru's right," he said grudgingly. "The current's flow _is_ weak. There's a chance those shards are still up river."

So saying, he darted along the riverbank. "Tell me if you sense anything!" he called out.

**. . .**

We caught up with Sesshoumaru and Clara several minutes later. Clara was mounted on Ah-Un. They were gliding above the river. Clara's eyes were narrowed as she stared into the river's clear waters, Sesshoumaru hovering beside them. There was a small frown on his face as we approached.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out.

I got off his back. "Any luck?" I asked, looking up at Clara.

She reluctantly shook her head. "None, yet," she said. "But we'll find them, I'm sure of it." I wondered whether or not she said it to reassure herself or Sesshoumaru…Maybe both.

"Maybe we need to go farther up," Inuyasha said.

I froze.

"Kagome?" Inuaysha asked, worried.

Gripping his sleeve, I turned towards the row of trees behind us. There it was—a faint, gentle pull. "A Sacred Jewel shard!" I said excitedly.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru asked. There was a sense of urgency hidden beneath the cold overtones of his voice.

I pointed towards the trees, and Sesshoumaru immediately flew off. I quickly scrambled onto Inuyasha's back, and rushed after Sesshoumaru. Ah-Un caught up, and flew beside Inuyasha and me, Clara clutching his reins tightly. There was a funny look on her face.

"Clara," I said, glancing ahead to make sure Sesshoumaru was out of earshot. "You didn't sense the shard, did you?"

She turned to me. For a moment, the wind whipped her hair back, obscuring her face. She tucked it behind her ear, and looked away.

"I couldn't," she said admitted, after a moment's pause. "But don't worry, I can now—it's a bit faint, but I can sense it." She gave me a reassuring smile that did not reach her eyes.

**. . .**

"Well, this is unexpected," I said.

We'd caught up with Sesshoumaru near the edge of the forest. A path sloped from the forest towards the outskirts of a bustling village surrounded by vast, empty rice fields. People were coming in and out of the village. Some of them rode horse-drawn carts, while others walked. Rising in the very center of the village, on a small hill, was a magnificent castle. The pull of the Sacred Jewel shard came from somewhere there—the castle?

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said. "I suppose the irony cannot be missed."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, turning towards him. He glanced towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who, I just noticed, stood rigidly beside me with his jaw set. There was an annoyed look on his face, and he gave off the feeling that he wanted to get out of here, and get out fast.

"Shut your trap," he muttered, glaring at his elder brother.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He sighed heavily. "That's the village I grew up in, two hundred years ago," he said.

My eyes widened in surprise. "That _is _ironic," I admitted.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Clara**

Inuyasha looked as though he swallowed a lemon. He frowned as he stared at the village in the distance. "Well...the shard is somewhere there," I said. "And, it seems like a pretty big village—no, it's more of a town, actually."

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Maybe it would be better if Kagome and I went," I suggested. I turned to Sesshoumaru, who frowned. "The people there might not take kindly to demons."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me. I could tell he found the change in situation both annoying and strange. After all, it was usually demons who did not take kindly to half-breeds and humans. However, he said nothing, but gave me a curt nod.

"Should anything happen, I shall be here," he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you," I said, rubbing my hands together to ward off the creeping chill. "Try not to kill Inuyasha, okay?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped.

I thought Sesshoumaru would look amused. Instead, he turned his back on me and headed towards Ah-Un. Ah-Un snorted as he approached. I couldn't see what he was doing, but when he faced me again, he was clutching a thick, red scarf I'd brought back with me from the Modern Era.

"Humans are far too unreliable," he said as he gently draped the scarf around my neck. I blushed, and smiled at him. He brushed his thumb against my cheek, his eyes intently staring into mine.

"Getting old here," Inuyasha said gruffly.

I reluctantly pulled away from Sesshoumaru. "We won't be long," I promised, joining Kagome.

"Do you think those two will be all right?" I asked as we loped down the path and towards the village.

"They'll be fine," Kagome said. She grinned at me. "I never expected Sesshoumaru to be the affectionate type," she teased.

I felt my face heating up. "People get the impression he's stiff, unfriendly and arrogant, but he's actually very nice beneath it all," I said, quite proud of the fact.

"Yeah, I can see that," she said. She suddenly smirked, and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Have you two gone all the way?"

I nearly tripped.

"Why…why on earth are you asking me that question?!" I stammered. My face felt as though it was on fire. "Did Elliott put you up to it? We haven't been together for a week! And besides…that's…that's really none of your business."

She chuckled as we drew nearer to the village. "Geez, you are so defensive," she teased. She shook her head. "I really shouldn't hang out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all the time."

We joined the throng of people heading into the village. Several of them stared curiously at Kagome's clothes, while others threw me scrutinizing glances.

"They must be foreigners," I heard one man mutter behind me. Kagome and I glanced at each other.

"But this one wears the garb of a priestess," another replied. I could almost picture him gesturing at my back. Maybe he didn't think we could understand them?

"Maybe they're _kitsune_, waiting to seduce unwary men," an old lady said ominously.

My eyebrow twitched. "We're not demons," I said flatly, glancing at them from over my shoulder.

They jumped, and the old woman glared at me. "No human has eyes like those!" she said, gesturing at my face.

I blinked. "I'm human, just like you," I said quickly. Something told me these people weren't as tolerant of demons like the people in Kaede's village.

"The last time an outsider with strange eyes visited this village, he seduced the beautiful princess," the old lady went on. Several people stopped to stare at us. "And she bore him an abomination."

Kagome and I glanced at each other. She couldn't possibly be talking about Inuyasha's mother, right? I mean, wouldn't that have been around two hundred years ago?

"And now, this demon is here to seduce the young lord of the castle!" the old woman said dramatically, pointing a finger at me.

I gaped. Really? All this because of my eye color?

"I'm not seducing anyone!" I huffed. "We're just here to find something!"

"The demon is obviously lying!"

A ring of curious onlookers had gathered around us by now. A low, angry murmur rippled through the crowd, like the angry buzz of hornets. Some of them looked at me with disgust, while others looked—frightened? That felt strange.

"Please, everyone, just calm down," Kagome said, raising her hands.

"She's obviously a demon, too!" someone shouted. "They're both here to seduce the young lord!"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked, a sweat drop forming on her brow.

"_C'est ennuyeux_," I said, sighing.

"The demon has uttered a spell!" the old woman exclaimed.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "You must have French mixed up with Latin," I muttered under my breath.

A loud, authoritative voice suddenly boomed across the crowd. "What's going on here?"

People immediately parted to let a soldier mounted on a destrier through. He was wearing blood-red armor with black trimming. On his helmet was engraved the image of a hawk, with its wings spread out wide. Two other soldiers accompanied him, bearing banners with the same symbol stitched in black thread.

"Captain, these demons intend to harm the clan by seducing the young lord!" the old woman said.

The captain glared at Kagome and me. He was probably in his mid-forties. His eyes were harsh, and I inwardly cringed. "We're not demons!" I protested. "Sir, we just came here to find something!"

The captain scoffed. "They don't appear to be demons to me," he said.

"Thank you!" I said, relieved.

"However, they may be spies for the Akugawa," he said, glaring at our clothing.

What?

"Men, take these girls and lock them in the dungeons," he ordered.

"You can't be serious!" I said as other soldiers pushed through the throng of people. One of them seized me roughly by the arm—he was sure to leave a bruise. "We're not demons, and we're not spies either!"

"Let go of me!" Kagome snapped. She kicked her captor's shins. He grunted, but only tightened his old more.

"Haul them off," the captain ordered as he turned his horse around. "The young lord will want to see them before he executes them."

"What?!" I shouted.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sango: anyway, it says here that you give gifts during Christmas!  
Kouga: ick. I'm out. See ya! *leaves*  
Kagome: how about? Let's give gifts!  
A1969: *flails arms around*  
Inuyasha: do we have to—*Kagome glares*—fine, fine. But I'm not giving Sesshoumaru anything!  
Sesshoumaru: I would give you common sense.  
Inuyasha: why, I outta—  
Kagome: behave! Anyway, let's draw names!  
Miroku: *dirty thoughts* ahem! Anyway, good reviewers, the gagged author would like to ask you to review! Enjoy the holidays!**

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
